Los tres Amores
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: La decicion mas dificil del corazon de candy, debe elegir entre su primer amor, el amor de su vida y el amor con el que compartira el resto de su vida, ¿o acaso los tres seran el mismo amor? !descubranlo! candyxantoni candyxterry candyxalbert XD rr please
1. ¿el espiritu de las rosas?

Los tres amores

A la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite una hermosa dama de cabellos dorados y ensortijados escribía en un hermoso libro, las pastas estaban cubiertas de un hermoso terciopelo color verde como sus hermosos ojos, en ellos tenía una leyenda escrita en letras cursivas y doradas como su cabello, la hermosa dama sonreía calidamente como siempre lo había hecho, aquel había sido un día muy pesado, pero también, el mas feliz de su vida y no podía dejar de escribirlo en su "vitacora de vida".

-hace mucho tiempo, la señorita Pony y la hermana María me dijeron que el amor era un sentimiento sagrado y único del ser humano, un hermoso regalo que Dios le entrego a los hombres para alcanzar la felicidad, mis amadas madres, tenían tanta razón, pero las pobrecillas, ninguna de ellas, ni una sola, pudo decirme lo que era el amor de una pareja… Mi amada madre la hermana María decidió consagrar su alma cuerpo y corazón a Dios nuestro señor desde muy joven, jamás se enamoro, jamás sintió el amor de un hombre en su pecho, ella amaba a dios sobre cualquier otra cosa o persona desde su niñez, Mi adorada madre, la señorita Pony… bueno, ella si supo lo que era el amor, pero al igual que yo perdió al ser que mas amaba en los tiernos días de su infancia… también ella perdió su primer y gran amor, así las dos, en un cruce de su camino decidieron fundir todo ese amor… en cuidar a los desamparados huérfanos de Chicago, desbordando ese sentimiento en el hogar de Pony… en lugar donde me crié y fui inmensamente feliz, donde también llore y sane las heridas de mi alma tantas veces… el hogar de Pony… recuerdo aquellos días y me parece que son tan lejanos y aun me pongo melancólica al saber que no volverán esas chiquilladas, las careras que Annie y yo hacíamos por la colina de Pony, como la pobrecita lloraba al verme trepar a el gran padre Arbol, los dias en que tuvimos que separarnos… los malos ratos en la mansión Leagan cortesía de Neal y Eliza, los buenos momentos a lado de Archi y Stear…Stear que dios tenga en su gloria, los bellos y dulces momentos vividos con Antony en el portal de rosas, los hermosos dias a lado de albert, quien resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que mi adorado y buen protector el bisabuelo Williams… los días tan hermosos vividos en el colegio de Londres, Paty, pobrecita, sufrió tanto con la muerte de Stear… quien diría que 10 años mas tarde…- la escritura de la rubia fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos rodeándola a pesar de que la silla representaba una especie de estorbo.

-¿Qué haces aquí mi dulce candy?- pregunto una voz sensual al oido de la rubia

-santo cielo…amor casi me matas de un susto- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura

-jajajaja- rió el hombre con esa risa que solo el podía tener, esa risa calida y llena de sensualidad-así debes tener la conciencia – siguió riendo

-¡oh, deja de burlarte de mi cariño!- volvió a decir ella con un gesto molesto

-genio y figura hasta la sepultura… andando amor… esta es nuestra noche… no puedo creer que estés revisando los informes médicos a estas horas- dijo el entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Una Enfermera nunca descansa- dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria, así era, la joven Candy se había convertido en una enfermera ejemplar, digna alumna de Mary Jane

-¿ni siquiera por que es tu noche de bodas y seas la jefa de enfermeras del hospital mas prestigiado de Chicago?- pregunto el hombre de ojos azules

-justamente por eso no puedo descansar, soy el ejemplo de todas esas enfermeras y debo cuidar de mis pacientes… pero lamento decirte que no, no era trabajo del Hospital

-entonces deja eso y ven conmigo cielo- dijo el hombre besando a su recién nombrada esposa- no corrí a Archie y a Annie para verte trabajar

-jajajaja, lo se cariño… solo termino esto y enseguida estoy contigo

-No demores… mi dulce Candy, mi pecosa llorona…- el hombre sale de la habitación dejando a su mujer

-lo siento querido diario…supongo que otro día tendré que contarte mas… por ahora debo volver a lado de mi esposo… mi esposo… ¿Quién lo diría?... después de tanto sufrir por el…tanto tiempo lejos creyéndolo muerto…oh, no quiero recordar eso, ¿en que me había quedado?...!a si!… mis amadas madres, mis queridas madres jamás me dijeron que era el amor de pareja y mucho menos podían decirme que en esta vida podían existir tres amores… tres amores importantes y únicos… tres amores que pasan por la vida de toda mujer…, el primer amor… el amor de tu vida y el amor con el que compartirás el resto de tu vida…y nunca imagine que un dia tuviera que elegir entre los tres…

-¡CANDY!- se escucho el nombre de la rubia

-ooops, lo siento mi amado diario, creo que por ahora tendré que dejarte, mi Amado esposo me esta esperando… Dios… es nuestra noche de bodas… estoy tan nerviosa… querido diario-la rubia deja la pluma como separador y cierra el libro dejando de escribir -¡YA VOY! –grito al momento de cerrar la puerta de ese pequeño estudio para ir a lado del compañero de su vida.


	2. ¿el duque?

Una platica antes de la noche de bodas

-¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?- la bella dama bajaba por las escalinatas de su residencia con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia que su amado esposo estaría esperándola en la sala de aquella "humilde cabaña de campo" que la tia Elroy había preparado para ellos, para cualquier otra persona aquella cabaña mas bien parecía un castillo, para la altiva mujer de edad avanzada aquella era un pobre casa de descanso para su sobrina; a pesar de lo mal humorada, amargada y poco cariñosa que era aquella mujer y la manera en que desprecio a Candy por mucho tiempo, la tía abuela había terminado por aceptar a esa chica pecosa, mas aun después de lo que había logrado hacer por su sobrino mas amado…

-recuérdame darle las gracias a la abuela Elroy por este maravilloso regalo de bodas… la vista al lago es maravillosa- dijo el marido de la pecosa mirando por la ventana de un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín y mostraba un maravilloso paisaje de el lago bañado de luz de luna y las estrellas tintineantes, como un sueño.

-¿abuela Elroy?... ¿desde cuando la llamas así?- dijo la rubia abrazando a su esposo por la espalda con esa risa única que volvía loco a su esposo.

-te amo Candy- el hombre no había respondido la pregunta- no se como pude vivir tanto tiempo separado de ti- dijo girándose para abrazar a esa mujer que tanto amaba, a la que había amado desde que la conoció.

-no hablemos d cosas tristes por favor mi amor… es nuestra noche- dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre mientras aspiraba la varonil colonia del hombre que había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida.

-ven, vamos a sentarnos a lado de la chimenea- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su hombre y lo conducía hasta el amplio sillón frente a la chimenea.

-te amo tanto mi hermosa pecosa- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba con todo su amor, ambos recostados en el sillon

-vida… hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo la rubia con tono molesto

-¿Qué es amor?- dijo preocupado al escuchar ese leve tono molesto en su mujer

-¿volviste a fumar verdad?- pregunto molesta la rubia mientras lo veía con enfado- percibí el aroma a cigarro en tus ropas en la boda- dijo ella mirandolo inquisidoramente

-oh vamos… solo fue un cigarrillo, estaba muy nervioso… al fin me casaba con la mujer de mi vida, sentía que me desmayaría, mis piernas temblaban

-te advierto que es la ultima vez que lo tolero ¿entendido?

-jajajaja pecosa y entrometida- dijo el hombre mirándola con ternura

-oh, vamos es por salud, ¡el cigarrillo no te hace nada bien!- dijo mas molesta la rubia

-esta bien, esta bien… te prometo no volver a fumar- el hombre la abraza fuertemente por la cintura- me parece increíble tenerte entre mis brazos

-yo… pensé que te había perdido para siempre… que caprichosa es la vida y que extraños cruces tiene el destino…

-pero debemos agradecerle… que nos unió de nuevo ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…

-si… tienes razon- dijo la rubia acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido

-Candy…- dijo el chico

-¿dime?- pregunto ella sin levantar su rostro y mirar a su amor

-quiero darle un primito a Alistear, con quien jugar- dijo juguetón el hombre

-¡CIELO!- dijo ella sonrojada

-jajajajajaja… oye, el pequeño me encargo un primito, esta cansado de ser el único bisnieto de la abuela Elroy, no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra

-osea que Stear jr quiere un primito para que lo dejen de torturar- sonrío ella con dulzura- quien diría que Stear dejaría su legado antes de morir

-era un buen tipo- dijo el esposo de la rubia poniéndose melancólico- no olvidare los buenos momentos a su lado… aunque creo que Paty ah dejado de tener buen gusto, es decir, despues de estar con alguien tan agradable como Stear… caer con ese tipo...debería buscar un mejor prospecto para ella… se merece algo mejor- dijo con el seño fruncido el hombre

-¿celoso?...-dijo la dulce mujer mirándolo con burla

-¿yo?... ¡claro que no!, solo que ese tipo… vamos no le llega ni a los talones a Stear- dijo girando su rostro para que la rubia no mirara su sonrojo

-jajajaja- volvió a reír la pecosa- entonces… manos a la obra… vamos a encargar a ese primito- dijo la rubia besando seductoramente el lóbulo del oído derecho de su esposo haciendo que este le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda

-te amo tanto…- sin mas aquella noche estaba por consumarse, todo el dolor existente en el corazón de esa pareja se consumía en el mas puro y hermoso amor, ese amor que se profesaban desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y que en un momento parecía que nunca podría ser…

Continuara

Mil gracias por los review a todas, como ya se darán cuenta los contesto via PM


	3. ¿El principe de la colina?

¿El príncipe de la colina?

Había sido una noche maravillosa y mágica, entre las sabanas de aquella cama "la pequeña pecosa" se removía, había dejado de ser una niña, se había convertido en una mujer, se mueve un poco para abrazar a su amado esposo, solo para no encontrarlo; abrió los ojos algo sorprendida

- no puede ser, volvió a hacerlo, ¿Cómo es posible que siempre se levante antes que yo?- se reprendió a si misma la hermosa mujer de bucles dorados.

-buenos días perezosa- se dejo escuchar la varonil voz de su marido quien abría la puerta del hermoso recinto de su amor, en las manos llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno preparado.

-oh por dios vida mía… se supone que eso lo debería hacer yo- dijo Candy sonrojada mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas al sentir un calor en ellas debido a la vergüenza

-jajaja como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago-dijo el hombre colocando la charola en el elegante buro a lado de la cama

-déjame vestirme y en un momento desayunamos- la rubia enrolaba su cuerpo con una sabana para poder coger algo de ropa y estar decente para desayunar, sin embargo al ponerse de pie aquel hombre de varonil figura la toma por los hombros-Candy… mi pequeña Candy- el hombre la acerca mas a el –así estas mas que perfecta… me enamore de ti por que tu belleza no radica en vestidos largos y maquillajes caros de esas llamadas señoritas de sociedad, esas tantas mujeres aburridas que eh conocido, siempre tu, la dulce Candy, la hermosa joven de cabellera dorada, y que anoche…- el hombre la abraza por la espalda- anoche esa niña me mostró su belleza en todo su esplendor- esta vez sin soltar el fuerte abrazo el hombre comienza a besar el blanco cuello de la rubia pecosa

-por dios… amor… anoche… santo cielo- la rubia estaba sorprendida, si bien era cierto que no conocía nada de los placeres carnales, recordaba que en la clase de sexualidad de la carrera de enfermería habían dicho que un hombre podía alcanzar varias estimulaciones carnales durante el acto sexual… pero por dios que su marido la había dejado extenuada y el aun parecía tener deseos de continuar con ese ritual de amor, algo que a ella no le molestaba-ci…cielo- dijo la rubia entrecortada por la excitación de las caricias y los besos- el …desayuno… se… se va a enfriar- dijo ella en medio de suspiros

-mmm, pues que se enfríe, lo calentamos mas tarde- dijo el hombre llevando a su esposa nuevamente a la cama- ahora… lo que necesito que enfríes es este fuego que siento por ti amada mía.

Sin mas ambos amantes se deciden a entregarse mutuamente en ese éxtasis, producto del mas sincero y puro amor, las horas pasaron y la hija predilecta del hogar de Pony abría los ojos, santo cielo su deber marital si que la dejaba agotada y una vez mas su amado esposo no estaba con ella

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?- dijo ella suspirando- el es así, no puede estarse quieto, siempre ha sido un espíritu libre- sonrío con dulzura levantándose de la cama- seguramente esta alla afuera, siempre amante de la naturaleza y la libertad… igual que yo, por eso termine enamorada de el – la mujer toma su bata y abre las cortinas de su ventana que daba al balcón-sabia que estarías ahí- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras veía como su gran amor alimentaba a unos animalillos que andaban por ahí

-Candy… has despertado pecosa perezosa- sonrío con esa dulce y calida sonrisa el joven en el jardín

-vamos que si no me hubieses extenuado de esa manera no hubiera dormido tan tarde- grito la chica desde el balcón, haciendo que su marido se sonrojara, haciendo que ella solo riera de esa manera dulce que solo ella podía tener- posteriormente entra a la habitación para vestirse, como siempre la dulce chica tenia un gusto sencillo pero no por eso no dejaba de ser exquisito, se vistió con un vestido largo holgado color rosa con encajes de un rosa un poco mas pálido, hacia bastante que había dejado sus dos coletas, ahora se peinaba con una media cola, dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes por los extremos, su maquillaje era sencillo, su hermoso color y el rosado de sus mejillas eran completamente naturales, sus largas pestañas eran envidiadas por mas de una de las tantas señoritas de sociedad, así que la joven y hermosa dama en la que se había convertido solo necesitaba un ligero toque de brillo en sus labios, una vez lista salio de la habitación en busca de su amado-mmm flamante caballero, sabía usted que tiene la culpa de darle un mal ejemplo a mis alumnas en la escuela de enfermería al faltar a clases?

-jajaja, no te preocupes mi hermosa enfermera…llego este telegrama de parte de Violet- el hombre le muestra el telegrama

-yo dar clase dos semanas. Disfrutar luna miel Violet- la joven rubia sonreía- es una gran amiga- dijo sonriente la rubia- así que el hospital podrá estar sin mi dos semanas, menos mal- sonrío con dulzura- en manos de Violet no me preocupo de nada-

-tenemos mucho que agradecerle no lo crees pecosa de mi vida- dijo el hombre abrazándola.

-en gran medida si no fuera por ella… lo nuestro no podría ser- dijo ella aforrándose mas al abrazo de su esposo

-si… tienes razón mi amor… eh… cielo- muy a su pesar el hombre de bellas facciones separo a su mujer de su regazo-muy a mi pesar… tengo que ir a la casa de los Leegan por unos asuntos de negocios, pero estaré aquí por la noche- dijo el hombre tomando las suaves manos de la rubia

-oh… lastima, esta bien cielo, te estaré esperando.. envíale mis cariños a Elisa y Daniel- sonrío la pecosa

-no puedo creer que digas eso, aun me parece increíble

-vamos cariño… si no fuera por sus intrigas tal vez nunca hubiéramos terminado juntos, si Elisa me hubiera estimado quizás ahora no pasaría a ser mas que una dama de compañía en su hogar, nunca te hubiera conocido ni tampoco seria jefa de enfermeras y quien sabe… a la mayor suerte que pude haber aspirado era a ser Candy Leegan

-¡no digas eso ni de broma!- dijo el hombre prácticamente pálido- que mira que sufrí cuando estuviste a punto de casarte con ese mal nacido de Niel

-si, yo tambien me senti perdida en ese momento-la rubia tenia unas lárimas en os ojos

-pensé que no podría hacer nada para salvarte, la abuela Elroy casi lo logra- dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a su esposa amada.

-pero no sucedió, es por eso que le mando cariños a esa familia – a pesar de todo la rubia dejo escapar dos lagrimas tristes

-vamos… no llores, eres mucho mas hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras- dijo el hombre besando su frente

-oh, cariño-sonrió la rubia mirándolo con dulzura y sonriendo para el-y ahora la abuela Elroy me quiere por que soy una dama… si la pobre supiera que sigo trepando a los árboles y corriendo por las colinas – río la rubia nuevamente

-si tienes razón… bueno cariño- dijo separándose de ella muy a su pesar- iré a ducharme y cambiarme- el hombre le da un suave beso en la frente y entra a su provisional hogar.

-oh… estaré sola toda la tarde… esta bien, tendré tiempo para actualizar mi diario- sin mas la dulce mujer se dirige a su hogar mientras tarareaba como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba feliz.

XD se parece un poco a Albert a que si ¿eh? Pues sigo sin decidirme que hacer, así que será según se desarrolle la historia y cual sea su galán favorito, por cierto que tendré que meter un nuevo o tal vez dos personajes nuevos y retomar algunos secundarios XD mil gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. El segundo secreto de los Andrey

_**El segundo secreto de los Andrey**_

Definitivamente seria una tarde muy solitaria, su amado esposo no estaría con ella, y estaban tan lejos de todos, Annie y Archi estarían camino a Chicago en ese momento, Patty seguramente los estaría esperando junto con la abuela Elroy y el pequeño Alistear, El hogar de Pony también esta lejos, todos sus amigos estaban repartidos lejos de ella

-de haber sabido que esto sucedería me hubiera ido al hospital, espero que Violet no se desespere con las nuevas alumnas…Violet, cuantas cosas le debo- la mujer resignada a que estaría sola toda la tarde abrió su diario retrocediendo varias paginas atrás, todas ellas en blanco-veamos… que fue lo ultimo que escribí… la joven miraba la ultima fecha que tenia anotaciones…- 19 de abril de 1915…- leyó con voz pausada la joven dama- santo cielo mas de cuatro años- sonrío – querido diario, te parecerá increíble lo que voy a contarte, al fin conocí al bisabuelo William, que no resulto ser mas que… prepárate querido diario por que te vas a hasta deshojar cuando lo escriba, mi protector, mi querido tío abuelo William, no era ni mas ni menos, que mi dulce ángel consolador, mi adorado Albet, mi amigo, confidente y consejero, mi estimado y querido Albet…- eso era lo último que había escrito en su diario, sonreía ampliamente, mientras un tremendo sonrojo la invadía, gracias a dios jamás había permitido que su esposo leyera ese cuadernillo, sabia lo que le esperaría si lo llegaba a leer, tomo la pluma y la tinta para continuar escribiendo…- mi amado diario, han pasado mas de cuatro años desde que deje de escribir esas pequeñas líneas… cuatro años de sonrisas alegrías, lágrimas y desesperación, de descubrimientos terribles y dolorosos, de amigos entrañables y dulces experiencias, amargas despedidas y sentimientos confusos, debo explicarte por que deje de escribirte… la razón fue esta…

_19 de abril de 1915_

La joven enfermera estaba en la que fuera su habitación en la mansión Andrey en la mansión de Lakewood; acababa de terminar de escribir las líneas donde relataba que su tío adoptivo era el mismísimo Albert

-señorita Candice- se dejo escuchar la puerta de aquella habitación

-ademante Dorothy pasa- el transcurrir de los años no habían pasado en balde, la jovencita amiga de la pecosa se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero no por eso menos dulce y buena- señorita Candice, el amo William la busca- dijo respetuosa la bella mucama

-Doroty será que jamás me llamaras Candy como antes?- dijo la rubia bufando con resignación

-compréndame señorita… si la señora Elroy me escucha …

-te entiendo… entonces vamos Dorothy- tras eso la rubia sale de la habitación- ¿Dónde se encuentra Albert?- pregunto

-esta en su oficina…- el repentino cambio de humor de Dorothy desconcertó a la Rubia, pero olvido todo en cuanto estuvo frente a la oficina de su "padre"

-con su permiso señorita – después de una leve reverencia la chica se retira dejando a Candy sorprendida e intrigada

-y ahora esta que se trae… en fin- después de eso la rubia toca la oficina- Albert… soy yo Candice

-pasa Candy-se escucho la varonil voz de Albert desde su oficina invitando a la hija predilecta de Pony a pasar

-cuanta solemnidad – rió cantarinamente Candy por la formalidad de Albert

-Candy… necesitamos hablar- dijo el rubio mirando preocupado a la rubia

-¿pasa algo albert?- pregunto la rubia preocupada al ver como su amigo se ponía de pie dándole la espalda y mirando por el gran ventanal hacia el portal de rosas-Candy… ah legado el momento de decirte toda la verdad- explico el chico sin mirarla

-la… la verdad?... Albert, me estas asustando… ¿Qué pasa?- en ese momento se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta

-Sr William… puedo pasar- se escucho la voz de una señorita tras la gran puerta de aquella oficina

-adelante Violet, esta abierto- tras la puerta apareció una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, con uniforme blanco pulcro en completa combinación con sus cabellos albinos los cuales tenían unos toques dorados muy peculiares, su piel era blanca como la nieve, facciones finas pero serenas, dulces y tranquilas, caminar elegante pero no arrogante

-una enfermera?- pregunto la rubia al mirar aquella chica de ojos color verde azulados y cabellos lisos-¿alguno de los Andrey esta enfermo?- pregunto preocupada

-Usted debe ser la señorita Candice White Andrey…¿verdad?- pregunto la albina sonriendo

-¿eh?... si… y usted es…- la rubia la miraba sorprendida

-es tal y como el amo William la describe, un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Violet Antella de Prades – saludo la joven con una discreta sonrisa- pero usted puede simplemente llamarme Violet

-un placer Violet… puedes llamarme Candy- sonrió ella- veo que somos colegas… lo que me recuerda…Albert… si habia alguien enfermo debiste decirme, yo lo atendería, no deberías molestar a la señorita… o no será que no confías en mi?- dijo con un puchero molesto y alzando su respingada nariz

-Tia Auriane-susurro la joven al ver ese gesto de la joven rubia para inmediatamente sacudir su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos

-o vamos Candy, no es eso… justamente s de ello de lo que quería hablarte…- el joven de facciones rubias miraba atentamente a su protegida- Candy… además de mi secreto como el bisabuelo William… la familia Andrey a mantenido otro terrible secreto- Albert se giraba nuevamente hacia su ventana-un secreto que tal vez te lleve a odiarme- el joven heredero cerro los ojos

-¿Odiarte?, ¿por Dios Albert… me estas asustando?

-pero Albert dijiste que lo mejor era que ella no se enterara- dijo la joven enfermera llamando por su nombre al joven rubio

-lo se Violet… pero ya no puedo seguir con este secreto y ella merece saber la verdad- dijo decidido el joven rubio

-quieren de una vez ¿de que verdad están hablando?- pregunto ella con miedo

-Amo Albert…

-ven Candice, acompáñame – despues de eso el joven comienza a caminar

-"¿Candice?"- penso la rubia pecosa-¿desde cuandome llama Candice-comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad-¿Albert?- la pecosa miraba como su protector caminaba hacia la puerta

-venga señorita Candice…- le indicó la enfermera en la puerta

-eh si…-después de caminar un rato los tres jóvenes subieron al piso mas alto de la mansión, era muy diferente a como Candy lo recordaba, ahora estaba limpio, pulcro, nada que ver con las habitaciones sucias y abandonadas en donde Neal y Eliza la habían encerrado cuando joven

-que diferencia, nada quee ver a como lo recordaba, sonrío la rubia al ver lo iluminado y limpio que estaba- pensar que no me había atrevido a venir aquí – río cantarinamente la pecosa

-lo se… y Tía Elroy también lo sabia… es por eso que escogió este lugar- dijo Albert a la cabeza de la caminata sin mirar a la pecosa…

-la tía Elroy?- la chica definitivamente no la entendía

-señorita- hablo al fin la joven enfermera- lo que esta a punto de ver es algo… muy doloroso para usted… pero le pido que no pierda la calma en favor de la salud del paciente, usted mejor que nadie entiende las necesidades de un paciente señorita Andrey-termino de decir la enfermera mientras el callado Albert abría la puerta de aquel lugar

-pero…- la chica tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, sobre la cama de aquel cuarto se encontraba tendido un hombre de cabellera rubia y piel blanca, aun mas blanca por la palidez que por su tono natural de piel, tenia suero pasándole por intravenosa, la pecosa sentía que el suelo se abría bajo ella y la tragaría, seria posible lo que veían sus ojos?, eso era un sueño?, a pesar de los años transcurridos podía reconocerlo, podía verlo… ese hombre tan frágil, tendido sobre la cama era…-¡!A…A….An…¡ANTONY!

CONTINUARA…XD gracias por leer, y bueno como podrán darse cuenta DX ME URGE UN BERTA READER!!!! Alguna valiente que se anime y que tenga la paciencia de una santa XD por cierto a partir del próximo capitulo estarán inspirados en canciones ahí me dicen si quieren que ponga la canción o solo les de el titulo para que sepan cual es XD nos andamos leyendo matta ne!


	5. Un Angel

UN ANGEL

**Pasa las noches en vela**

**recordando ese amor que ya no va volver**

**camina sobre la arena del mar**

**mientras las olas acarician sus pies**

-¡!A…A….An…¡ANTONY!-grito la chica al momento que corría a lado de ese chico de ahora 17 años de edad, postrado en la cama pálido y frágil- A…An…Antony, pero ¿como es posible?… Antony… - la rubia acariciaba el suave cabello del chico en la cama- debe ser un sueño… si eso debe ser- decía mientras se apartaba de la cama y tomaba con desesperación su cabello, como si esta revelación fuera a enloquecerla-esto no puede ser real- en un momento d cordura voltea a ver a "su padre" y la enfermera que la miraban esperando esa reaacion-¿Qué es lo que tiene…¿Por qué esta tan palido?- pregunto asercandose nuevamente al joven rubio postrado en la cama

-desde su accidente en aquel caballo… el joven Antony resivio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… los doctores hicieron todo lo posible pero… no fue suficiente, el señorito oh… entro en coma… desde aquel desventurado dia, el joven no ah despertado-contesto la albina con pena al ver la mirada de la joven quien tenia el rostro cubierto de lagrimas

-Antony… mi dulce Antony- la pecosa no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos de aquel que fue su gran amor-Albert… ¿por que?...¿tu… tu lo sabias?- dijo ella sintiendo como la furia se iba apoderando de ella

-Si Candy… lo sabia- respondio el sin tener el valor de mirarla a la cara

-¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?- recrimino en un grito la rubia

-señorita White, le recuerdo que estamos en un cuarto con un paciente delicado, no me haga pensar que el tiempo de estudio en la escuela de Mary Jane no sirvió de nada, no me haga recordarle que debe guardar compostura por el bien del paciente – contesto la enfermera de cabello albino molesta

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan doloroso?... sabias como sufria y aun asi tu… tu… ¡te lo callaste!- despues de eso la rubia salio corriendo de la habitación pasando a empujar al joven millonario y a la joven enfermera- ¡TE ODIO!

**su mirada esta triste**

**mirando al cielo se pregunta**

**porque no le dio tempo a disfrutar**

**solo un poquiito mas de el**

-Candy- murmuro Albert sin siquiera intentar detener a su "pequeña pecosa" con los ojos ocultos tras sus flecos para no mostrar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

-¡señorita Andrey!- la albina intentaba ir tras ella

-Déjala Violet…necesita estar sola… por favor… ocupate de Antony… yo iré a buscarla mas tarde- sin mas el joven cabeza de la familia Andrey salio de aquel lugar bastante apresumbrado

-Amo William- susurro la enfermera al ver el estado emocional del que habia sido su patron por mas de cuatro años.

-lo odio…lo odio como pudo haberme ocultado algo que sabia era tan importante para mi- decia la pecosa mientras corría con desesperación recordando los tristes momentos de dolor por su perdida, los dias en el hogar de pony en los que ella llorara desconsolada por su partida, implorando al cielo que la reuniera con su gran amor, reprochando por momentos el hecho de que Dios se lo arrebatara tan pronto

**y dise el un angel de cristal**

**que la ilumina cada noche que**

**que con ella suele pasear**

**y se comforma con mirarla**

**ella no sabe que a su lado esta el que nunca la abandonara**

**su amor por siempre vivira**

-Antony, tanto tiempo creyendote muerto, creyendo que me mirabas a lado de tu madre, mirando el cielopensando que cada estrella tintineante era una dulce candy que sembrabas en el firmamento para mi, resignandome a que jamas volverias, llorando tu perdida dsesperadamente teniendo como unico consuelo que desde el mas alla me mirabas y protegias, que tenia un amor eterno esperandome en el mas alla… oh antony, deslumbrante antony…

**puede sentir los ****abrazos**

**de la brisa del mar como se los daba el**

**la luna no quiere verla llorar**

**sierra los ojos y suspira a la ves**

-Dios mio…Antony esta vivo pero…- una fría brisa la cubre haciendo que se abrace a si misma, recordando los dias en los que lo habai conocido

_-"no llores pequeña pecosa…" _fue la primera frase que llego a la mente de Candy, aquel día que fuese tan maltratada por Neal y Elisa y ella legara corriendo desconsolada al portal de rosa, _"jajajaja, sabes pequeña… eres mas linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"-_ aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente mientras la luna ya habia colocado en lo alto del cielo, esa palida luna que parecia observarla llorar, ella cerro los ojos recordando aun mas, ese vals, el vals de un sueño hermoso en la Mancion de Lakewood, el regalo de la dulce candy y de su cumpleaños, las cabalgatas al atardecer, la chica abre lentamente los ojos regresando al tiempo actual y suspira

**y s****ienta en la orilla**

**escribe versos dedicados a el**

**muy temblorosa al terminar**

**le marca un beso en el papel**

-Antony… pero ahora tu… tu estas… oh Dios- la pecosa se siente a las orillas de el lago frente a ella, cuantas veces había ido ahí a refugiarse de su dolor, de su tristeza de haber perdido a su gran amor, en aquel lago había escrito a albert que lo necesitaba, que se sentia triste y desamparada, abandonada… la vio tan triste, tan frágil y el no le había dicho la verdad, la había dejado creer esa cruel verdad.

**dice**** el un ángel de cristal**

**que la ilumina cada noche que**

**con ella suele pasear**

**y se conforma con mirarla**

**ella no sabe que a su lado esta el que nunca la abandonara**

**su amor por siempre vivirá**

**y dise el un angel de cristal**

**que la ilumina cada noche que**

**que con ella suele pasear**

**y se comforma con mirarla**

**ella no sabe que a su lado esta el que nunca la abandonara**

**su amor por siempre vivira**

-antony- la chica se evanta de aquella orilla y se dirige al árbol mas alto de Lakewood desde donde sentia uqe su mente viajaba libre y dejaba ir todas sus penas y dolores. La noche había caído, los rosales estaban en botón y algunas rosas prematuras habían florecido, el lago se veía esplendoroso, parecía que las estrellas habían caído en el, definitivamente ese lago era un espejo cristalino, todo eso podía apreciar la pecosa llorona desde el árbol mas alto de Lakewood, había estado ahí por horas, estaba cansada, pero la verdad era que no quería regresar a la casa de los Andrey, por otra parte ahí estaba Antony, tenia que obtener respuestas.

-Ya sabia que la encontraría aquí- una voz suave desconcertó a la rubia

-Violet?- pregunto asustada al ver a la enfermera en la rama cercana a ella-¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-pues vera primero puse mi pie en un agujero que esta casi al principio, me aferre con fuerza a otro que estaba mas arriba de la altura de mi cabeza y coloque mi otro pie en…- la enfermera fue interrumpida

-no, no me explique…es decir…¿sabe trepar a los árboles?- pregunto extrañada-¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí?

-jejeje ah eso… bueno si, es un habito que tengo desde niña… un gran amigo me enseño a hacerlo… y de saber que estaba aquí… fue de inmediato, este es el arbol mas alto de Lakewood, tiene una vista maravillosa y puedes despejar tu mente en este lugar-contesto

-pero ¿Cómo podias estar tan segura?- volvio a preguntar la rubia

-Todos en la casa estan preocupados por usted y la buscan desesperadamente… el Amo William no piensa con claridad cuando se rata de usted, es tan predecible saber que estaria aquí

-no me conoces, como puedes decir eso?

-El amo William… nunca para de hablar de usted, conozco todo sobre usted gracias a el, Señorita Withe… se que tiene un corazón bondadoso por todo lo que Albert me ah contado, es una enfermera y se que en un corazón que se entrega al deber no caben resentimientos… ademas…su mirada me recuerda mucho a la de alguien de mi pasado que no cabía el odio… y sus ojos reflejan esa misma dulzura señorita ,se lo ruego Señorita Candice, no se moleste con el amo Albert, escúchelo antes de juzgarlo, el tenia razones para ocultar esto- dijo la albina a modo de ruego

-Albert…- la rubia se habia quedado en silencio- vamos Violet… regresemos a casa-

XD continuara…

Como no puedo regresar MP a aquellos lectores tan bondadosos que leen sin tener cuenta en fan fiction pues les dejo aquí mis respuestas XD bajo riesgo que me digan algo en FF

Paty: gracias por leer y si, aunque Albert a veces pasaba mas por su hermano XD no deja de ser un gran prospecto para Candice, jejeje por otra parte yo soy mas Terry fan… pero siempre estuve inconforme con la muerte de Antony XD asi que como vez lo reviví jajaja ojala sigas leyendo cuídate y mil gracias por los comentarios.

Liliana: seeeee esta de intriga y ni yo se con quien se va a quedar, y es que los tres son unos bombones XD a mi me fasina Terry el chico que oculta sus sentimientos, que se muestra duro y difícil, pero es dulce y tierno, aunque orgulloso y valiente XD pero debemos darle la oportunidad a Antony de luchar por ella, ya que el no qiso separarse, por otro lado esta albert, su eterno protector … XD va a estar difícil aunque te dire que hasta ahora las opiniones están muy parejas entre los tres XD me la estan poniendo difícil , bueno, gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con tu comentario.

Ivett: si… así parece pero, quien sabe, puede ser que Antony tome el mal habito XD creo que Candy deberá regalar otra harmónica XD o una gaita jajajajaja, para variar XD bueno pues mil gracias por leer, y espero siga siendo de tu agrado la historia, hasta pronto.

LA CANCION SE LLAMA UN ANGEL DE CAMILA


	6. Separados

_Separados…_

_19 de abril 1915… New York_

-muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana es el estreno, regresen a sus casas y descansen mañana será un día muy agitado- se escucho la voz de Robert –mañana deberán darle vida a los personajes de OTELO-sonrio orgulloso el director después de ver el ensayo final de la nueva obra que representaría el grupo Stanford.

-será una gran obra – se dejo escuchar la voz de "yago"

-Si, estoy muy satisfecha con el papel de Desdemona- se dejo escuchar la voz de Karen quien por segunda vez obtenía un papel protagónico.

-con su permiso- la voz apagada del "Otelo" de esa obra se despedía como siempre, sin decir ni opinar nada más

-ese tipo es increíble- se dejo escuchar la voz de "Casio"

-si, mira que haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y regresar así …con tanta fuerza…maldita sea, se nota que lo lleva en los genes, otra vez protagonista, después de ser Romeo… parece que sus facultades teatrales han crecido

-y que decir-complemento una de las chicas del reparto- es un excelente actor… ah tomado el papel del Celoso Otelo cuando el ni celoso es- su proetida es muy guapa y cuando vienen a las representaciones muchos la cortejan y el…como si nada- declaro la chica- ya no hay caballeros así

-jajaja, eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla miranda- dijo burlona la joven actriz protagonista- eso es por que Terry no0 ama a susana, creoq eu si se la arrebatan el seria el hombre mas feliz sobre este mundo

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntaron los ahí presentes

-no lo recuerdan?... el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, Terry al fin invito a alguien…era una chica, yo la conozco, Su nombre era Candice White Andrey y Terrence estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella

-Una Andrey!... mira que nuestro protagonista no estaba tan perdido- dijo un chico de cabello castaño encargado del vestuario

-si, pero tras el accidente de Susana… Terrence tuvo que romper con ella y fue obligado a comprometerse con Marlow.

-O dios… con razón representa tan bien los dramas… yo creo que si hacemos una obra de teatro con la vida de Terrence tendría mas éxito que la mas cruda y triste Drama de Shakespeare- contesto la actriz que daba vida a Emilia, mientras tanto el joven actor ya habia salido del teatro y caminaba por las tristes calles de New York.

-según se, Candice y él se conocieron en el colegio, estaban bastante enamorados… pero por circunstancias de la vida tuvieron que separarse, a Terry se le nota el amor en la mirada y la desesperación cuando habla en las obras, sus dialogos son cuchilladas de dolor y sentimiento, puedo jurar… que cada frase de amor va dirigida a ella y cada frase de dolor y odio va dirigida a si mismo por haber dejado ir su felicidad con pecas- la Joven Karen, amiga de los dos protagonistas de la triste historia de amor veía todo con desden, Candy le había ayudado mucho cuando se deprimió en Florida, y le dolio en sobremanera no poder devolverle el favor a esa enfermera hiperactiva, la forma en que esos dos se habian separado habia sido por demas cruel- Terrence… nunca la olvidaras, ¿Cuándo entenderás que por mucho que el deber te llame a lado de Susana… tu corazón y amor se lo llevo la pecosa de Chicago?

**Cuantas noches me acuerdo de ti  
cuantas risas me aburro a morir  
cuanto buen amigo  
es enemigo  
de pronto  
sin ti  
**

-Candy… cuanto te extraño mi Tarzan pecosa- el joven estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos-Aquellos dias en el colegio san Pablo jamás volverán… tus sonrisas, tus caras de mono- sonrio amargamente el castaño- tus labios… tus hermosos y dulces labios, tan dulces como tu nombre… esos labios que solo pude probar una vez… Candy…- la mente del guapo actor de brodway rememoraba los dias de colegio _"esta es la segunda colina de pony y es mi territorio… asi que no9 puedes fumar en ella entendiste"_-jajajaja – rio de buena gana al recordar aquel dia, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo- hace unos pocos días lei la noticia que te casas co ese estúpido de Neal… maldita sea …debí matarlo cuando podía en san Pablo… ese mal nacido…- el chico se detiene lleno de rabia apretando las mandíbulas y los puños-no soporto la idea de que te unas a un ser tan bajo…Candy, me prometiste que serias feliz…estoy seguro que ese compromiso no esta bajo tu consentimiento, entonces…¿Por qué lo permites mi pequeña pecosa?- el chico seguia apretando sus puños

_- __"no Neal sueltame …eres tan bajo!- decia la pobre pecosa siendo sometida por el Leegan y tres chicos mas_

_-callate dama de establo… eh chicos esta es una miserable huerfana, una sirvienta que trabajo para mi familia, no es mas que una asquerosa huerfana abandonada por sus padres- remarco neal mientras tioraba del cabello de la pobre rubia_

_-sueltame!- forcejeaba la rubia llorando ante aquel abuso_

_-¿Qué porqueria son ustedes? ¿Qué clase de caballeros tiene Norteamérica que cuatro basuras abusan de una pequeña dama?- dijo furioso el Conde de granchester-¿entonces mocoso?...¿no te agradan los huerfanos?- el joven castaño los miraba furioso- ¿repitelo imbesil?_

_-Es Terrence!- exclamo uno de los chiquillos asustado_

_-no te metas en este asuto que no te incumbe- dijo Neal molesto- chicos a el- a su orden los otros tipos que molestaban a la joven rubia se avalanzaron contra el joven conde_

_-me incumbe por que no es de caballeros molestar a una dama- con real maestria el chico de cabello castaño esquivo cada ataque de los mezquinos amigos de Neal dejando a todos fuera de convate y uyendo de el_

_-esta chica no escogio ser huerfana ¿acaso ella lo busco?_

_-Terrence- la pecosa lo miraba sesconsertada y agradecida_

_-larguense de mi resencia- dijo perdiendo or completo la razon y asotando su fuete contra ellos_

_-Terrence… me defendio tan valientemente… con tanta furia… es este el chico irrespetuoso uqe entro a la iglesia?_

_-Me vengare- se escucho el grito cobarde de Neal_

_-feh!... basuras- sin mas el joven se aleja siendo seguido por la mirada de la rubia pecosa_

_-Terrence- le detuvo ella_

_-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el con falso fastidio, la verdad era que desde que la habia visto en el barco algo en el desperto su interés por la chiquilla de graciosas muecas_

_-yo… muchas gracias- dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa_

_-… - el chico solo la miro, aquella era la primera vez que le veain de esa manera, por lo regular cualquier chica normal saldria despavorida al verlo, claro que esta pecosa no tenia nada de normal, ella tenia una extraña magia que lo hacia sentir ¿bien?-no lo hice por ti , me molestan las maricas como el-dijo dandole la espalda a la chica_

_-pero… espera- la chica le detuvo nuevamente_

_-¿Qué pasa?...por que me miras asi?- ahí venia de nuevo, el estupido impulso de alejar a todos de el- a ya se… la señorita pecas quiere declararme su amor, vamos al establo ahí nadie podra molestarnos_

_-¿Qué?... ni loca- dijo ella frunciendo el seño_

_-jajajajaja sabias que se te notan mas las pecas cuando frunces la nariz_

_-urg! Eres un malcriado grocero, y yo que te estaba agradecida, solo una mujer loca se fijaria en ti!- grito furiosa la chica_

_-bien, me alegro…- sin saber exactamente que le sucedia, eso le habia ofendido, estaba ¿herido?- que alivio por que no me gustan las chicas con pecas… adios señorita pecas y ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- sin decir mas se alejo de ella_

_-Candy… mi nombre es Candice Withe Andrey, no señorita Pecas, entendido?- grito haciendo mas caras mientras el joven se alejaba_

_-Candice… candice Withe Andrey eh?... __candy, dulce nombre- pensaba el chico mientras se alejaba de ella- ese tipo dijo que era una dama de establo y que era una sirvienta¿que abra querido decir?-el chico se quedo pensando en esa palabras-¿con un demonio por que me preocupo por eso- dijo sonrojandose ligeramente- oh no… no Terrence… no puede ser que… que estupidez-_

_-_si… que estupidez- se dijo el castaño regresando de ese recuerdo- ¿Qué estupidez tan grande no haberte dado cuenta antes de que te había robado el corazón desde que la viste por primera vez en el Mauritania… Candy, el periódico decía que te casarías en Mayo próximo justo el día de tu cumpleaños… Candice, en esa fechas tendremos dos presentaciones en Chicago … no permitiré que te cases Candy… no con el…maldita sea albert… ¿Qué estas haciendo… aquel dia en Chicago me prometiste cuidar de ella, y ahora resulta que tu familia la casara con el ser que mas despresiable ah hecho su vida- los recuerdos de aquel dia en Chicago despues de ver como trabajaba candy en ese pequeño hospital regresaba a la cabeza del joven duque.

_-¿Qué haras Terry?,__ ¿iras a verla?- dijo el hombre rubio mirando con tristeza a su amigo_

_-no… eh decidido seguir mi camino, el camino que seguí desde el momento que parti de el colegio san pablo en Londres… volveré a Brodwey y comenzare de Cero_

_-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo con sinceridad albert al ver tan decidido a su amigo_

_-sabes… hace un par de meses, cuando cai en lo mas bajo… tuve una extraña vision albert_

_-¿una extraña vision?- dijo el rubio siguiéndole los pasos a Terrence_

_-trabajaba en un mediocre teatro que me pagaba con bebida y algo de comida… trabajaba con una pesima actriz… yo mismo me converti en un pesimo actor donde ni un payaso se tragaria mi actuación… no era ni la sombra de loq eu alguna vez fui… fue en ese momento que entre un obscuro rincon… tuve una vision de mi "tarzan pecoso" me veia tan triste…llorando por mi burda actuación que… yo… no se de donde ni como, saque fuerzas de mi interior y volvi a ser el actor que sentia las reacciones del publico, su emosion, por ese breve momento al tener serca a Candy… mi fuerza volvio como un huracán, entonces lo supe, candy, ella era mi razon de fuerza, cuando termine el espectaculo corri a buscarla, pero entonses me di cuenta que todo…habia sido una vision, mi linda pecosa no habia estado ahí, todo fue producto de mi necesidad de verla, por tenerla a mi lado- dijo el apretando los puños- y fue cuando cai de nuevo a la bebida… en ese bar donde me encontraste…_

_-No fue una vision Terrence- dijo el hombre de hermosos ojos azules dandole la espalda a Terry- Candy realmente estuvo ahí, miro tu actuación te dio la fuerza de su alma y despues… despues se fue para dejarte ser feliz a lado de Susana, ella se fue de ese pequeño teatro con el corazon destrozado y con la esperanza de que recuperarias tus fuerzas y voluntad, que v__olverias a brillar con mas fuerza que las mismas luces del escenario_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto el castaño_

_-Cany se alejo por que temia que su reencuentro te hiciera sufrir aun mas, te vio recobrar la fuerza y sintio que el encontrarte con ella solo te aria caer de nuevo- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios mirando la pequeña clinica donde trabajaba su protegida_

_-el estar lejos de ella solo me trae desgracia… pero no volvere, no volvere a verla hasta ser el hombre del que ella se enamoro, cuando la tenga frente a mi, sera por que he vuelto a ser un hombre fuerte y decidido que siguió su camino, el camino que escogio_

_-ese camino escogido tambien implica a Susana marlow… la principal razon por la que candice se alejo de ti… la unica razon Terrence… ¿Qué piensa hacer?_

_-Amo a Candy… pero tengo un deber moral con Susana- dijo el chico con voz apagada_

_-¿amaras de esa manera Terrence?- pregunto e rubio sin mirarlo- no creoq eu candy se meresca algo asi, la eh cuidado y protegido desde que la conosco, cuando los vi juntos… siempre pense que tomaras mi lugar y serias quien se desangrara la vida por protegerla, sin embargo… has sido quien mas la ah herido- declaro girandose a ver al castaño mas sus gafas obscuras ocultaban le coraje de su mirar_

_-te escuchaste como un hombre enamorado Albert- dijo el castaño mirandolo con recelo_

_-tonterias… temo que tendre que velar por candy nuevamente… ya que tu no mereces rotegerla- dijo comenzando a avanzar lejos de su "amigo"_

_-la cuidaras?- pregunto el castaño mientras el rubio se alejaba_

_-con todo mi ser, vivire para eso Terrence_

_-te la encargo- dijo con todo el dolor de su alma_

_-no hace falta "romeo"… la cuido por convicción propia- aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que Terry crusaria con su amigo Albert, quien pocos dias despues se entero que era nada mas y nada menos que el Bisabuelo Williams, el protector y padre adoptivo de su dulce pecosa, ¿Quién lo diria?_

**Cuantas veces no quiero dormir  
esperando una historia genial  
pero nunca toca  
la noche loca  
sin ti**

Aquel recuerdo atormentaba la cabeza del joven actor la voz de albert era diferente al referirse a Candy, podia persivir amor en cada palabra?, desde ese dia estuvo celoso, celoso de su mejor amigo, del unico amigo que tenia, ¿realmente era asi?, su amigo, o seria que albert pretendia arrebatarle lo mas hermoso que jamas habia tenido, el amor puro y sincero de Candy, su mona del colegio san pablo, ¿Qué habria pasado si aquella noche no hubiesen caido en la rampa de Eliza?, lo mas probable es que el siguiera en san pablo con su hermosa Pecosa, riendo y conociendose mas, enamorandose mas y mas a cada instante, jamas abria estado en nueva York, no, seguiria en esa linda colina donde ella le arrebatara el visio del cigarro y o cambiara por la armonica, ella seria su novia, si su novia, se lo pensaba pedir en el festival de octubre… mas que su novia, para ese momento muy probablemente ya le abria pedido matrimonio, ¿Qué diablos!, ya estaria casado con ella!, su primo el elegante muriendo de envidia y el inventor sonriendo para ellos y felicitandolos... si, miles de noches habia pensado en el hubiera, el hubierano existe, y ahora solo vive una terrible realidad y cruel realidad donde no tiene a su pecosa, donde debe casarse con alguien a quien no ama- el joven llego a su departamento sin saber muy bien como llego, tantos recuerdos en su cabeza lo habian llevado hasta ahí sin siquiera sentirlo

-este seria nuestro hogar si no hubera pasado aquello… si ese maldito accidente no hubiese pasado en este momento atravesaria la puerta con una sonrisa, sabiendo que me esperarías con los brazos abiertos y con un dulce y calido beso… cenariamos juntos y despues… te tendria en is brazos, en mi cama…maldición, casi puedo sentir el sabor de tus labios y tu piel Candice… pero todo, se evoca a una simple necesidad, a los recuerdos que me matan pero me mantienen vivo- el chico abre la puerta y se encuentra con una pequeña hoja de papel tirada en el suelo

_Querido Terry:_

_No ha venido en una semana a ver a mi Susanita, ella no lo dice, pero esta muy triste, por lo menos podria enviarle unas lineas si los ensayos en el teatro no se lo permiten, o enviarle unas flores, ¿es mucho pedir por lo menos un chocolate?, no olvide que ella se sacrifico por usted _

_Atte. Misses Marlow_

_-_maldita sea!- exclamo el Joven actor tras terminar de leer esa líneas arrugando el papel con coraje-¿Cómo demonios olvidarlo si fue por eso que mi vida se ah convertido en un infierno… ¡maldita sea!... mil veces preferiría estar muerto que tener que soportar esto… ¿Por qué me deje envolver?...- sin mas el joven toma su chaqueta nuevamente así como los lentes y el gorro que eran parte de su disfraz para salir en dirección al hogar de las Marlow.

**Separados como tontos  
separados porque sí  
separados porque hay algo que va mal  
separados por el frío  
separados al final**

-maldita sea, tener que vivir todo este infierno, este sentimiento que me mata, ¿Cómo puedo ir a ver a esa mujer cuando ah sido la causante de mi separacion contigo?... por que candice?.. por que tenia que suceder asi…

_La __recepción de un silencioso hospital, todo sombrio a obscuras, el chico caminaba hacia la unica luz que el reconocia, si y es que esa luz era la luz de su vida, su amada señorita pecas_

_-tengo que tomar una decision y rapido- dijo la chica sin notar que el furturo duque estaba tras ella_

_-una decisión?- se pregunto Terence al escucharla-¿esta …llorando?- se pregunto aun mas al verla convulsionar intentando contener su llanto- Candy- al fin se atrevió a llamarla-Susana… quiere verte- dijo el controlando la necesidad de abrazar a su pecosa y el miedo que sentia al pensar en como reaccionaria al saber la situación_

_-bien- dijo ella ocultando su tristeza- me biene bien, queria decirle adios_

_-¿adios?- pregunto Terence desconsertado_

_-si… pienso partir esta misma tarde-contesto la rubia con una enorme sonrisa que solo desconcertó al actor,¿habia imaginado las lagrimas de Candy-pensaba parteir en el tren de esta tarde- contesto-te pude ver terry y estoy feliz por esto… ademas no puedo ausentarme del hospiotal por mucho tiempo, y albert me preocupatambien debo ayudarle a recobrar su memoria, bien ire a ver a Susana… cuida de ella, en su lugar mezquina como soy, no te abria salvado la vida, soy muy mala- dijo ella amanera de broma mientras subia la escalera seguida por la mirada atonita del duque_

_-lo sabe, lo sabe meldicion, lo sabe todo- penso el actor maldiciendo a la vida- Candy… mi amada candy- dijo subiendo las escaleras con pesadez mientras veia a su amor entrar a la habitación de su ex compañera de espectáculos, solo ellas y dios sabian de que hablaban tras esa cuatro paredes, el tiempo se le hizo eterno, ¿Qué querria decirle Susana a Candy?, los malos presentimientos se hicieron evidentes en el pulso del castaño, sabia que perderia a candy si no hacia algo, aquellos pensamientos le atormentaron, comenzo a caminar hacia la habitación pero en ese momento vio la puerta abrirse dejando salir a candy quien al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella llorando, no habia persivido la presencia del castaño al pie de la escalera, la rubia seco discretamente unas lagrimas y paso junto a el- me vo, adios terryy- fue todo lo que dijo_

_-e…espera, te acompaño- dijo el al ver como la pecosa comenzaba a bajar las escaleras_

_-no, no hace falta conosco el camino__- dijo ella sin detenerse_

_-dejame, te acompaño- dijo el chico insistiendo siguiendo los pasos de la pecosa_

_-no eh dicho que no , no y no- Dijo ella al sentir la mano de Terry sujetando su brazo y despues voltear a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- si haces eso sera todavía mas difícil y triste- dijo ella mientras se soltaba del agarre del castaño que por ese instante se qeudo anonadado al ver las tristes lagrimas de esa a la que siempre vio alegre y feliz, su felicidad, su amor, su todo corria escaeras abajo, corria con desesperación alejandose de el - es inútil permanecer aquí- grito ella haciendo que el cerebro del castaño reaccionara al darse cuenta que la perdia, corrio hasta poder tomarla por la cintura, abrazandola con fuerza y amor, ese impulso que había tenido desde que la reencontro en la estacion de trenes._

_-¡CANDY!- al fin la tenia en sus brazos, estrechando su delgada cintura, la mujer de sus sueños, la dueña de su corazon y su felicidad se encontraba en sus brazos, no queria, no podia dejarla ir, la amaba demasiado-no quiero dejarte ir candy… candy… no quiero perderteme gustaria tantoq eu este instante durara para siempre- las calidas lagrimas de la rubia caian sobre los reveldes risos de la pecosa_

_-Terry…- dijo la rubia al colocar sus manos en las del joven duque_

_-no digas nada… por favor no digas nada…solo…solo dejame permanecer asi te lo suplico- volvio a decir con necesidad el joven Terence, necesidad reflejada en su voz quebrada y en sus ojos humedos por el llanto, un llanto que nunca jamas habia derramado por nadie ni por nada-se feliz candy… muy feliz- dijo el chico que pese a su dolor se separaba de ella soltando el abrazo- si no lo eres…. Te lo reprochare- dijo el mientras esos hermosos safiros se volvían a verlo_

_-tu tambien Terry- dijo ella con los zafiros inundados por lagrimas alejandose de el al pie de la escalera que losseparara, por un momento vio duda en los pasos de la pecosa, aquella duda que invadia a los dos si estaban haciendo lo correcto, esa duda que le dio fuerzas para realizar su ultimo impulso_

_-CANDICE!- grito el castaño dandole alcanse nuevamente- candy- esta vez la giro hacia el impactando sus labios por ultima vez en los de la pecosa, un beso necesitado y triste, pero a la vez hermoso y lleno de amor, un beso final que dejaria el corazon de ambos partido por la mitad, querian que fuera eterno, querian que ese instante se detuviera, pero no, no pasaria, candy se separo de el…_

_-adios… Terrence G. Granchester- la dulce rubia se dio media vuelta dejando su corazon destrozado junto a los pedazos del corazon de Terence…_

_-terry, aun estas a tiempo, aun puedes darle alcanse, no te preocupes por mi- dijo la ex actris postrada en la cama_

_-me eh decidido por ti Susana- dijo el sin dejar de mirar el crudo y frio invierno que le arrevatara su verdadero amor –los dias felices… no volveran- pensaba mientras la hermosa sonrisa de la pecosa se dibujaba en su memoria_

**es así  
es lo normal  
Cuantas veces me siento fatal  
por no hablar lo que tengo que hablar  
por callar tu nombre  
en la sombra  
con hambre  
de ti**

-aquellos recuerdos le taladraban el alma, una vez mas sus mejillas estaban humedas por la tristeza y el dolor de esos dias, habia llegado a la casa de las marlow.

-terrence me da gusto verlo- dijo la madre de la actriz al abrir la puerta

-si… igualmente señora- dijo el castaño con antipatia

-oh terry sabes que puedes llamare suegra, dentro de poco seremos parte de la familia, cuando te cases con susi seremos parientes- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sonrisa que al joven duque le parecia repulsiva al igual que los comentarios de mal gusto, tenia que recordarle a cada momento que tenia que casarse con Susana?

-como esta Susana?- pregunto ignorando a la mujer, aunque deseaba decirle as de una cosa desagradable, no perdia su educación de caballero ingles

-si, esta en su habitación, en un momentop les levare algo rico para merendar

-no hace falta señora, solo pasare a verla rapido, tengo mucho trabajo con la obra

-sabe- dijo molesta la mujer-tal pareciera que el teatro es su pretexto para no estar mas tiempo con mi hija

-con permiso- dijo el chico ignorandola para subir las escaleras- vieja bruja… si supiera que es verdad- pensaba el actor mientras tocaba la puerta de Susana

-adelante- se escucho la suave voz de la rubia tras la puerta-Terrence!- sonrio jovial la rubia al reconocer a su prometido- no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte

-lo siento Susana… tenemos mucho trabajo en el Teatro¿ como estas?- eso era mas doloroso aun, si al menos la ex actriz fueratan mesquina como su madre, para el seria mas facil repudiarla, pero no, la rubia se empeñba en ser dulce y amable

-ahora que estas aquí estoy mucho mejor… en sientate un momento terry

-lo siento Susana. Pero solo Sali un momento para venir a verte, debo regresar al teatro- mintió sintiendo una basura, pero la verdad es que no toleraba ese tormento por mucho tiempo, no se imaginaba como seria su vida si tenia que evadir la mayor parte del tiempo a su futura esposa

-entiendo…- dijo la rubia triste- mucha suerte en la nueva obra, estoy segura que lo aras excelente- dijo ella mirandolo con amor

-ya le entregue los pases a tu madre para el estreno… bueno susi, ya e voy cuidate- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-asi?... nada mas- dijo ella desepcionada

-como?- pregunto el actor girando a ver a la chica

-terry- dijo la chica roja como un tomate- me das u beso de despedida

-¿un…beso?- estaba desconsertado

-soy tu futura esposa y… nunca… me has besado- contesto ella aun mas apenada

-genial- pensaba el castaño- nunca crei qe esto pasaria…- el chico se aserco a la rubia- y ahora como le digo que no?-pensaba- no es moral susi- se defendio recordando por primera vez con agradecimiento las lecciones de moral de la hermana grey

-no seria moral si fueramos unos desconocidos terry, pero, soy tu futura esposa- contesto la rubia cerrando lo ojos

-maldita sea- el castaño no tenia opcion se acerco a ella lentaente, recordaba con amor el ultimo beso que habia entregado, un beso a su hermosa pecosa, el beso de despedida, no deseaba borarlo de sus labios y besar a la señorita Marlow, seria defraudar a candy- Candy…- su mente le jugo una mala pasada, al estar tan cerca de la chica su rostro se lleno depecas y sus lacios cabellos en rebeldes risos, ante esta maravillosa vision el chico tomo ala ex actriz besandola con aor y ternura, imaginando los calidos labios de su amada pecosa, ese sabor a miel que habia probado en los carnosos labios de la enfermera- Candy- dijo al separarse de la rubia

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- grito ella con furia y sacando a terry de su ensoñacion-¡sigues pensando en ella!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos

-Susana yo…- el castaño se sentia miserable

-largo, vete…vete de aquí… dejame sola!

-lo lamento- sin mas el joven duque salio de la habitación dejando a la pobre rubia llorando desconsolada

**Cuantas veces tu nombre escribí  
cuantas veces tu nombre borré  
y te tengo a mano  
y no te llamo  
nunca**

-no puedo olvidarte Candy… no puedo… te veo en todos lados y escucho tu voz donde sea… candy mi amor…

XD continuara gracias por seguir leyendo mis babosadas ahí le dejo por hoy y perdon por no haber contestar, solo quiero decirles que hasta ahora y sorprendentemente ´para mi, quien va ganando la encuesta de con quien debe quedarse Ccandy van a la delantera Antony y Albert, dejando a Terrence solo a un voto atrás de ellos XD esto esta muy parejo XD me cae que terminare haciendo poligama a Candy como me lo sugirió Jenny XD jajajajajaja cuidense y mil gracias por seguir leyendo, matta ne!


	7. Yo quisiera ser

Ese despacho parecia mas sombrio que nunca, frio como el invierno a pesar que pronto seria mayo, aunque era acogedor, para el joven cabeza de familia de los Andrey le parecia frio sombrio como en ese momento sentia su corazon

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan doloroso?... sabias como sufria y aun asi tu… tu… ¡te lo callaste!- despues de eso la rubia salio corriendo de la habitación pasando a empujar al joven millonario y a la joven enfermera- ¡TE ODIO!

-me odia- dijo el hombre parado frente al ventanal de aquel lugar mientras miraba las estrellas- ella me detesta por haberle mentido, or haberle ocultado la verdad… Candy, mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, tu me odias

-amo William- interrumpio geoge en el despacho del joven millonario

-¿la encontraron?- pregunto impaciente el joven heredero

-si amo william, la señorita Violet la encontro en un arbol, ambas estan en la habitación del señorito Antony- contesto con toda formalidad la mano derecha del rubio

-Violet… es un angel- sin mas el chico salio corriendo hacia la habitación de su sobrino-Candice!- dijo en voz alta al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación

-SSSHHHH-reto la pecosa- estas en la habitación de un enfermo, guarda silencio si no quieres que te heche de aquí- reprendio la rubia

-Pero… pero…- el rubio estaba anonadado, la pecosa habia recuperado su jovialidad

-mi colega tiene razon amo albert… guarde silencio o vallase a gritar a ptro lugar- dijo la albina enfermera secundando a la rubia

-pero…- el chico ahora estaba indignado, hechado de una de las habitaciones…DE SU PROPIA CASA!

-jijiji rio timidamente la albina mientras se acercaba a Candy- yo cuidare del joven Aantony… ustedes deben hablar señorita White- sonrio la albina

-te lo encargo Violet- sin mas la rubia pecosa se aserca a su protector- tienes mucho, pero mucho que explicar, y te adviertoq eu no sera facil contentarme por haberme ocultado algo asi tanto tiempo- dijo con voz molesta pero sus ojos no lo demostraban

-vamos al despacho- sonrio el rubio con el corazon menos pesado dejando a la albina y al rubio enfermo solos

-la quiere…-susurro la albina- Antony… despuerta pronto por favor- dijo ella llevando sus anos al pecho

-y bien?- dijo la pecosa al entrar al despacho- soy toda oidos ¿Por qué william?- dijo ella dandole la espalda

-William… rayos, si estas molesta solo me llamas asi cuando estas enojada conmigo- dijo el rubio mayor rascandose la cabeza

-y que esperabas, que saltara de felicidad y te diera las gracias por decirm la verdad tan tarde!- reclamo la pecosa

-Candy… por favor comprendeme…

-¿comprender que Albert?, me alejaste de Antony durante tanto tiempo, me hiciste sufrir su muerte ciando el aun estaba vivo

-Candy… ¿Qué habrias hecho de haber sabido desde el principio que Antony estaba vivo?- pregunto el rubio

-Qué pregunta!, obviamente me abria quedado aquí para cuidar de el- dijo molesta

-exacto candy

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia sin entender

-Candy… Antony ah estado en ese estado por cuatro años… existe la posibilidad que despierte… pero tambien la posibilidad de que jamas lo haga…- respondio el rubio lider del clan Andrey

-albert…-dijo la rubia atonita

-sabia que esa seria tu respuesta… si lo sabias te encadenarias a antony, no seguirias viviendo y tu alma y espiritu tambien abria estado en coma, tal y como esta antony- dijo el rubio aun dandole la espalda

Esa era una decisión que yo debia tomar albert- dijo ella molesta

-una decisión que ubieras tomado sin reparar en tu propia vida Candice, piensalo… te ubieras quedado aquí, no abrias viajado a Londres, no abrias conocido a Paty, no te abrias reencontrado con Annie ni tampoco abrias conocido a Terence- el chico volteo a ver la cara descompuesta de la rubia- ok… eso si podiamos omitirlo, pero…si te ubieras quedado aquí no abrias sido enfermera… y muy probablemente yo seria prisionero de guerra- dijo el rubio solemne

-si… tienes razon pero…

-entiendeme Candice- dijo tomando los hombros de la chica- esto lo hice por ti… por tu vida y felicidad… para que siguieras viva Candy,que tu alma fuera libre y no atada a la esperanza de que antony regresara

-te lo agradezco albert… ya vivi por cuatro años, muy feliz, conociendo a personas admirables y muy queridas… amadas- dijo evocando el recuerdo de sierto castaño de ojos azul profundo- pero ahora…solo vivire por y para Antony, +el nunca me dejo sola, y yo ya lo eh hecho por cuatro años… albert, perdi a terry- para ese momento las lagrimas de la rubia cruzaban dolorosamente por sus ojos- ahora que la vida me ah devuielto a Antony, luchare por el y por su recuperacion

**Soy tu mejor amigo,**

**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**

**De amores perdidos…**

-candy, pequeña ya te eh visto llorar demasiadas veces por amor, primero tras la supuesta muerte de antony, despues por la separacion con terry- para ese momento el rubio tenia fuertemente sujetos los hombros de la joven enfermera- no quiero verte sufris de nuevo albergando esperanzas… candy, la condicion de mi sobrino ah sido la misma desde hace cuatro años, ni una sola mejoria

-la esperanza…- la rubia se suelta del agarre y le da la espalda a su protector- es lo ultimo que muere Albert… ya tome la decisión de quedarme a lado de antony… y es lo que voy a hacer-sin decir nada mas la joven enfermera sale del despacho de su "angel guardian" dejando al probre rubio en un estado de shock indescriptible.

-¿Por qué Candyce?... ¿Por qué siempre tus lagrimas y tu corazon pertenecen a alguien mas, a un amor desaparecido o a un aor imposible?... por que?, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que yo estoy aquí…solo para ti?- el joven rubio golpea su escritorio con frustración- ¿Por qué soy siempre el que tiene que verte solo desde lejos?, el que limpia tus lagrimas… si al menos una una sola de ellas una sola lagrima de las tantas que eh limpiado en tu blanco rostro…si una de esa lagrimas de amor fuera para mi…una sola candy…una sola…

_-Albert- la sonrisa de una joven frente a la puerta lo habia dejado sorprendido, no la esperaba tan pronto de regreso, sin embargo su corazón sintió un vuelco, durante el tiempo que aquella rubia que lo había cuidado como un hermano se había ido, el ambiente de ese departamento era triste solo, por un buen tiempo tuvo la sensación de estar molesto, pensando que ella estaba sonriente en los brazos de otro, que según ella era su mejor amigo, pero ¿Por qué estaba molesto?, ¿Qué le enfurecia al saber que ella era feliz por las calles de brodway tomada de la mano con ese actor que le escribia tan seguido?...¿por que le molestaba pensar que esa jovial muchachita compartia sus risa s con ese actor en vez de estar ahí con el?, y lo peor, una estocada al corazon, un pensamiento que en esos dias le habia llegado y le hicieron dejar caer dos lagrimas por su suabe y fino rostro ¿Qué pasaria si ese actor no dejara volver a su dulce pequeña a el?_

_-Candy!- ante ese rostro pudo entenderlo, esos ojos traian la respuesta y el alivio a su alma, ahora lo sabia, la desesperación de esos dias, la tristeza de su alma, el rencor ante las fantasías de ese actor rosando los labios de la pecosa, todos esos sentimientos se revelaban de manera increible en su alma como una revelacion divina, Amor, esa era la razon, amor hacia esas mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y que ademas eran cubiertas por las mas graciosas pecas; la fuerza de la pecosa no soporto mas, tan solo ver a el rubio de ojos azules frente a ella se desplomo completamente callendo en sus brazos, sabiendo que el sostendria el peso de su debil cuerpo y de su casi muerto corazon._

_-tuvo un acceso de fiebre en el tren, me avisaron desde al estacion, esta muy enferma- declaro archi preocupado mientras albert tomaba en brazos a la pequeña pecosa_

_-entiendo- el rubio sin tardanza la tomo en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación- no te preocupes Archi… yo me ocupare de ella- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente las facciones adoloridas de su dulce pecosa_

_-te lo agradezco mucho Albert, me encantaria poder quedarme pero- dijo bajando el rostro mientras ambos salian de la habitación_

_-no te preocupes Archibald, se que tienes problemas, pero se fuerte- consolo el rubio mayor al notar en el rostro del "elegante" de la familia andrew el peso de su hermano enrolado en el ejercito de Francia_

_-gracias…- dijo el chic saliendo de el departamento-. La dejo en tus manos albert-sin mas el joven corwell sale del lugar dejando al rubio regresar para atender a la joven enfermera_

_-estas bien?- pregunto al entrar de nuevo a la recamara solo para encontrar a una candy que lo miraba de manera desolada_

_-ire por compresas frias- dijo entrando al baño de la recamara para tomar un balde con agua fria y unas toallas- aunque me seoprende- rio el joven rubio-para que te atrapara un resfriado, debe ser un resfriado muy valiente- termino con la broma con una sonrisa caracteristica en el, sorprendentemente la risa de la rubia no lo acompañaba, cosa que lo desconcertó, al salir del baño se topo con la rubia mirando el dibujo que anunciaba la obra de su "amigo-rival"-Candyce?- estab sorprendido,la chica jovial y decidida ¿lloraba?-¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras la rubia se giraba a verlo con un mar fluyendo de sus ojos esmeralda_

_-¡Albert!- grito en medio del llanto para despues refugiarse en su fuerte pecho_

_-¿paso algo entre Terence y tu?- pregunto a pesar de conocer la respuesta , esas lastimosa lagrimas solo podian ser el efecto de una fuerte pelea-"maldito, la hizo llorar, le partire la cara" pensaba el joven mientras la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-albert… yo… terry… terry y yo …¡terminamos!- el llanto desgarrador de la rubia hizo estremecer el corazon del amante de la naturaleza, se sintio un ser despresiable, es verdad, sufria de manera condenada, pero se sentia el ser mas aborrecible sobre la tierra al darse cuenta que se alegraba ante esa noticia, ahora no necesitaba sus recuerdos, ahora todo su vida su pasado y su historia, serina Candy Withe Andrey._

_-yo el… jamas debo volver a verlo…- la rubia le contaba con total detenimiento lo sucedido en Brodway, el sacrificio de Susana, su intencion por quitarse la vida para dejar a Terry y a ella ser felices, el comun acuerdo alq eu llegaron terry y ella para no volverse a ver, un acuerdo que solo se expreso en una mirada, el amor y dolor del adios- ella lo amaba con toda su alma, al pundo de … yo abria preferido que ella fuera una persona horrible y egoista, al menos asi yo… yo hubiera podido decirle_

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

**Tu llanto no cesa,**

**Yo sólo te acaricio..**

_-yo abria podido pedirle ¡no me quites a Terry!- la rubia no aguanto mas y undio su rostro en el pecho de "su hermano mayor"- ay, albert- la rubia lloraba desconsolada mientras sentia las manos de el chico acariciando su cabello y reconfortandola en su dolor_

_-llora candy… desahogate- era todo lo que el rubio podia decir mientras la abrazaba con fuerza , el conocia el infinito amor que la pecosa le tenia al actor, envidiaba la persona de Terrence Grandchester, podria decirse que algunas veces llego a odiarlo por tener tan suyo el corazon de la pecosa, pero en ese momento, el era quien estaba ahí para ella._

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo_

_-Albert ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin Terry?, ¿Por qué la vida se aferra en quitarme a aquellos que amo?, ¿Por qué eh sido tan debil, yo… debi luchar…ser egoista, yo…_

_-hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar- dijo el rubio separandose un poco de la rubia, quien lo miraba atonita ante esa palabras; claro que lo abriahecho, ya lo habia hecho, se habia alejado, resignandose a que Candy estaba enamorada de ese hombre, resignandose a ser un hermano y no el amor de su vida- tu no eres egoista Candy por eso Terry te amo… te ama, por eso tu amas tambien a terry, precisamente por que el no es la clase de persona que abria abandonado a Susana_

_-si… precisamente por que es como es yo…- la rubia no podia contener mas tiempo el llanto- TERRY!- grito desconsolada la rubia ocultando su rostro en su almoada_

_-Candy…- el rubio se aleja de la chica-llora, llora cuanto sea necesario candy-dijo ocultando sus ojos entre los mechones de su rubia cabellera-despues de eso- una lagrima compartida con aquella que sabia que amaba cayo por su dulce mejilla- despues de eso olvidaras- sin mas el rubio da media vuelta y sale de la habitacion_

**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**

**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido**

**Lo que no sabes es que..**

-las cosas han pasado tan tapido Candy, como decirte lo que siento, yo queria pasar mas tiempo a tu lado, quería pensar que no necesitaba volver a ser la cabeza de la familia, sin embargo… ese día donde te pedí que siempre compartiéramos todo, mi pequeña, creo que no alcanzaste a entender todo el significado que encerraban esas palabras.

-_que cretino mira que llamarme señora a una jovencita como yo!- se escuchaba la voz de una pecosa refunfuñando por las calles- ¡albert!, que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica al ver a su mejor amigo recargado en un oste de la calle_

_-fuia ver al doctor Marti, ¿peroq eu hacias tu caminando por la calle con ese aire mal humorado?- pregunto el rubio_

_-ah, veras…- la chica le cuenta lo cedido en el puesto de fruta- ¿te paresco una ama de casa?- pregunto la rubia mientras el joven la miraba profundamente_

_-¿eh?... no te preocupes, para los vendedores todas las damas son esposas- conforto el joven rubio_

_-comprendo… yo preparo la merienda- dijo la rubia mientras ponia manos a la obra, aunque unos minutos mas tarde-¡waaaaa! Este asado esta vivo y quiere atacarme- la olla con el asado brincaba fuertemente_

_-Candice!- el chico rubio entro a donde "el asado asesino" hacia su ataque- el fuego estaba muy alto, yo me ocupo, no te preocupes, sientate candy- dijo amablemente el rubio con su caracteristica sonrisa en los labios_

_-me parece que nunca sere una buena esposa… verdad puppet- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño comedor y acariciaba la cabecita de la mofeta_

_-"no es asi candy… eres una chica tan dulce y amable, que aseguro que seras una maravillosa esposa, eres tan dulce hasta con un desconocido como yo… y tan hermosa como ninguna otra, Terrence fue un idiota al dejarte partir…¿Qué estoy pensando?- penso el hombre regresando su mirada al asado- ¿candy… acaso con tu dulzura y vitalidad… tal vez yo… candy…" el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules miraba embelezado la tierna caricia que la dama le daba a su mascota e internamente envidio a la pequeña mofeta por tener el privilegio de recibir una caricia de esas tiernas manos_

_-_dias despues se enfrentariamos a la persecución obsesiva de Neal por ti...- pensaba el millonario recordadno el despido de la chica, su contratación con el doctor marti, la dolorosa recuperacion de sus memorias al saber que con ese hecho Candy era imposible para el, el descubrimiento de el fracaso de Terrence en el escenario, hizo que el joven decidiera quedarse a lado de la pecosa un poco mas para protegerla, nunca olvidaria esa tarde en ese pequena colina que se parecia tanto a la otra que era tan especial para los dos.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora cretino?- grito la escuchar el claxon de un auto_

_-¿estas bien cany?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido ante el mal humor de la siempre dulce pecosa_

_-Albert!... hay perdon te confundi- contesto ella con la cara roja haciendo una graciosa mueca- pero…¿Cómo conseguiste ese auto?- pregunto la rubia admirando el auto que conducia el rubio_

_-¿te gusta?, gracias al dueño del circo consegui un trabajo como consejero en un zoologico y me dieron un sustancioso adelanto, es un poco viejo y barato pero corre bien- dijo el chico guiñando el ojo- anda monta vamos a dar un paseo- dijo mientras abria la portezuela del copiloto-el tiempo se iban en bromas y risas , albert la habia llevado hasta un lugar que el sabia le pareceria encantador, ese lugar se parecia tanto a la bella colina donde la habia visto por primera vez en su vida esa pequeña de rizos dorados y ojos verdes cubierto por lagrimas._

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**

_-ven albert mira que enorme arbol!- grito la rubia llamando la atención del chico de ojos color cielo-trepemos!- dijo ella corriendo hacia el arbol_

_-Pero candy y tu fald…- el chico se quedo a media expresión ya que notaba que a la pecosa en nada le importaba el llevar falda o pantalón para trepar un arbol, era oficial, esa pecosa era una chica fuera de lo comun y eso habia encantado el corazon del joven._

_-albert ven rapido- dijo ella ya estando en la primer rama de ese arbol mientras el chico le seguia los pasos, era extraño, pero la pecosa era mucho mas diestra que el trepando arboles-hacia muchoq eu no trepaba un arbol- dijo ella sonriendo mientrasveia el panorama_

_-pues no se nota,no has perdido tus cualidades de escaladora-sonrio el rubio al ver a la pecosa tan feliz_

_-claro aunque sea abuela seguire trepando- contesto ella guiñando el ojo_

_-sabes, tenia pensado hacer un picnic… pero el autocosto tanto que… solo me alcanso para comprar un sándwich- dijo el rubio descubriendo la caja que contenia el emparedado_

_-eso es lo de menos- contesto candy- compartiremos- sonrio mientras partia el emparedado, por otro lado el rubio la miraba con atención, esa niña tan linda que lloraba en la colina en el que el solia tocar la gaita se estaba convirtiendo en una bella dama, una mujer que iba cautivando su corazon_

**Tú te me quedas viendo,**

**Y me preguntas,**

**Si algo me está pasando..**

**Y yo no sé qué hacer,**

**Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo**

**Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no**

-_candy… la pequeña pecosa llorona de la colina, la chiquilla que rescate de la cascada de Lakewood, mi pequeña protegida a quien deberia amar como una hija, candy, tu mi candy, mi razon de ser, estando contigo, siento que encontre al fin el lugar al que pertenezco, pero, temo tanto que me rechaces, que si te digo esto que llevo en el alma desaparezcas para siempre, no lo soportaria, moriria de dolor_

_-toma- sonrio ella al entregarle la mitad del emparedado.-¿te pasa algo albert?- pregunto la rubia sacando al chico de sus pensamientos_

_-¿eh?- dijo el saliendo de su ensoñacion- no, nada…dijo cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba el emparedado- sabes Candy… es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos-dijo el chico prácticamente en medio de uns suspiro, aquella frase habia dejado desconsertada a la pecosa- te pedire que hagamos esto en lo susesivo candy- dijo esta vez mirandola directamente a los ojos- quiero que dividas tus penas y tus alegrias y que me las hagas compartir- concluyo_

_-Albert- la pecosa sentia que aquellas palabras eran un balsamo sanador para su dolido corazon, ahora lo sabia, no volveria a estar sola_

_-¿me lo prometes Candy?- pregunto inseguro el joven millonario_

_-si…te lo prometo Alber… gracias- dijo ella con timidas lagrimas_

_-oh vamos, no llores mas – dijo el abrazandola con toda su proteccion- no llores mi pequeña- dijo el acariciando y deleitandose con los rebeldes risos de aquella que se convertia poco a poco en toda su razon de ser-"candy… ¿en que momento te metiste en mi corazon?, ¿en que momento comence a vivir y morir por causa tuya?... dios me perdone por este sentimiento que acaba de nacer en mi alma…¿o sera que ya existia desde el presiso momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron con el verde de su mirada?, como quisiera poder decirte que yo te amare hasta el ultimo minuto candy… te amo candy- el rubio aprieta mas su abrazo y aspira el aroma a rosas de la pecosa_

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,**

**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre**

**Por eso...**

-¿me pregunto si alguna vez dejaras de tener esa mirada tan triste Albert?, ¿te duele que se consagre a tu sobrino verdad?- la voz de una albina que entraba a la oficina lo habia sacado de sus dulces recuerdos

-Violet… sabes que si… eres la unica que conoce mis sentimientos mas profundos- dijo el mirando el por el ventanal

-Si William, soy… tu mejor amiga… tu pañuelo de lagrimas cuando hablas de esa joven enfermera- dijo ella mirando con compasión a aquel que era patron y amigo

-¿Qué voy a hacer Violet?... este sentimiento se incrementa cada dia y no puedo refrenarlo- el joven millonario realmente se veia afectado, la albina lo miraba con tristeza

-¿has pensado en que lo mejor seria decirselo?- pregunto ella como ultima alternativa

-¿estas loca?... sabes que me rechazaria- dijo el rubio mirandola como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una completa locura

-no, no lo se Albert, y tu tampoco lo sabras si no te arriegas a decirselo, si te rechaza en la primera vez, podrias hacer algo por cortejarla, Albert, el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido conviviste con ella, crearon un lazo importante, ella no te lastimaria, entiendelo, puedes ganar mas de loq eu puedes perder Albert- dijo ella intentando que el rubio entrara en razon

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

-No lo creo Violet, ella… ella jamas me mirara mas que como su hermano Albert, su protector, su tio abuelo-dijo el suspirando- veniste poralgo en particular?- pregunto el rubio mirando a la albina

-si… quiero que vea algo- dijo la albina mientras daba la espalda al joven esperando que este le siguiera, pasaron os largos pasillos, las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Antony-mira- dijo ella mientras una avertura en el cuarto de Antony dejaba ver a una muy profecional candy chocando temperatura, revisando los sueros y limpiando al joven con suma delicadesa

-quisiera estar en coma- bromeo el rubio al ver como la pecosa atendia a su sobrino, acto seguido recibio un pellisco por parte de la enfermera albina

-no digas tonterias, ya demaciado me preocupaste cuando estuviste amnesico-reprendio ella en voz baja haciendo una mueca graciosa que por un momento a albert le parecio estar viendo las muecas de su princesa

-esta bien, disculpa-pero …¿Qué pretendias?...¿lastimarme?

-sabes que no…Albert… ahora que Candy sabe la verdad… ya no soy necesaria en este lugar, la señorita Andley esta mas que capacitada para cuidar al joven antony- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Albert

-eh servido a la familia Andley por mucho tiempo, no me mires asi… te lo agradezco, pero… tan bien me sentia entre tu familia, a tu servicio, con tu amistad… que por un momento olvide la mision que tengo en esta vida albert- suspiro ella- debo volver a esa mision

-Violet, durante el tiempo que has estado aquí has hablado de una obligación que tienes, una mision, pero jas has confiado de que hablas…quisas yo

-Amo albert… le suplico que no intente descifrarlo, es algoq eu le debo a dos personas muy amadas para mi… le ruego si llegue a tocar su corazon como parte de su cerrado y excentrico circulo de amistades… no me pregunte, solo deseeme buena suerte en este caminoqeu estoy por comenzar

-Violet- dijo el mirando con preocupación a ala albina

-y por San Jorge!, digale de una vez a esa chiquilla lo que siente… ya no soporteo verlo con esa cara de borrego tierno a mediomorir- dijo ella con burla-cuidese mucho… amo albert

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto el rubio tomando las manos de la albina

-en una hora un taxi vendra por mi amo William

-¡UNA HORA!- exclamo sorprendido el rubio

-lo lamento… pero debo irme cuanto antes-dijo la albina apenada

-¿Por qué me dejas cuando mas te necesito?- pregunto el rubio tomando a la albina por los hombros

-justamente por eso me voy amo William, por que mi presencia aquí solo sirve para acobardarlo- dijo ella sin apartar su mirada del suelo como si el piso de repente tuviera algo especial e interesante- si yo me quedo aquí seguire siendo tu pañuelo de lagrimas, si me voy tu necesidad explotara y no tendras mas remedio que decirle a Candy lo que sientes… solo espero que cuando eso pase ella sepa ver el maravilloso hombre que eres, y no solo el hermano que dices ser… Albert- dijo al fin mirandolo a los ojos

**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

-gracias por estos años de amistad y compañía, jamas te olvidare y en cada una de mis oraciones pediré por que tu corazón encuentre la paz que necesitas y que tu amor sea correspondido, te lo mereces, has velado tanto por ella que no me sorprenderia que ahora mismo este enaorada de ti- la chica acomoda unos mechones de rubio cabello del millonario tras la oreja del ojiazul- espero que tus lagrimas se acaben… Albert… buena suerte- dijo ella alejandose del agarre del rubio dandole la espalda

-dices las cosas como si no volvieramos a vernos- dijo el rubio mirando la frágil espalda de la albina

-bien amo Albert… en esta epoca de conflictos uno nunca sabe a donde va a ir a parar- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras regresaba su mirada al rubio

-no pensaras enrolarte al equipo medico como voluntaria para la guerra o si?- dijo el rubio con la cara palida

-¡oh no!, claro que no Albert, por desgracia mis impulsos ahora son mas egoistas, mi mision esta en la busqueda de algo… alguien… pero… si logro encontrarle… ants de que este maldito genosidio termine… no veo por que no enrolarme… de todos modos Albert, te escribire, en cuanto tenga un lugar seguro donde este… tendras noticias de mi- la albina le guño el ojo- no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente- sonrio con ternura- adios- dijo la albina girándose para que el chico no viera sus lagrimas Wiliam Albert Andrew- despues de eso la albina sale corriendo a su habitación- si…Adios- la mujer toma la valija que había preparado con anticipación, saliendo de la mancion y caminando lentamente por el portal de rosas- adios… queridos Andrew… cuatro años… cuatro años de servicio a esta casa… cuatro años del mas hermoso refugio que pude haber tenido, un amigo revelde en quien me podia ver reflejada, la historia de la pena de una chiquilla pecosa… Adios- tras esa palabra un lujoso auto se estaciona frente al portal-Llegaste antes Miranda- dijo la albina enfermera sin mirar a la mujer que conducia el auto

-sabia que tendria que estar aquí antes de tiempo… te conosco desde que usabas pañales… se lo difícil que es esto para ti, pero ya llego el momento de seguir con tu promesa- dijo la mujer mientras abria la puerta del asiento tracero del auto

-si, tienes razon- dijo ella con un ultimo suspiro hacia la mancion de Lakewood

-has dicho adios, o te iras como acostumbras?- pregunto la mujer tras tomar el volante viendo por el retrovisor la melancolia de la enfermera

-por primera vez desde aquel fatidico dia me eh despedido Miranda… en aquella ocacion murio una parte de mi, hoy muere otra

-¿a New York madame?- pregunto la chofer sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de la mujer, sabia que seria abrir viejas heridas al profundizar en el tema

-si… a New York- contesto la mujer con simplesa- si…Adios a Lakewood, adios a cuatro años de paz y tranquilidad, adios, a ti… William… mi amor…- una lagrima cruzo la mejilla de la albina mientras el lujoso auto con un escudo indescifrable se alejaba de esa casa que tanto le habia dejadoa aquella enfermera

continuara

* * *

XD inspirada en un videin que encontre por ahi en youtube, si quieren verlo en el buscador solo pongan yo quisiera candy y les aparecera la cancion de reik con imagenes de candy y albert, bastante recomendable no dejen de pasar a dejar sus comentarios al videin, espero les guste este capitulo, cuidence y nos andamos leyendo matta ne!


	8. Violet

En esta ocacion no le puse letra de cancion, quise proundizar un poco en quien es Violet, estoy segura que algunas de ustedes ya se imaginaran qeu papel tomara esta chica en la Vida de Candy este capitulo lanza algunos indicios de la misteriosa albina, espero que les guste y ya, prometoqeu el proximo capitulo hablaremos un poco mas de los tres galanes de la rubia pecosa y algo mas de quien es su amado esposo, bueno bueno aun no lo decido XD pero sigan participando y pues ahi ustedes dicen con quien se queda, pueden votar mas de una vez matta ne!

* * *

**_VIOLET._**

-En ese momento nadie sabia cuan importante seria Violet en mi destino, le debo tantas cosas… pareciera como si cada paso que di a partir de ese dia en que la conoci nuestros caminos estuvieran ligados, como si ella fuera la ebra del enorme hilar de mi vida- escribia la rubia dama con gran entuciasmo en su diario verde

-disculpe mi señora- interrumbio una joven mujer- la buscan- dijo ella con sumo respeto

-Doroty, me voy a enojar si me sigues llamando asi- dijo ella moviendo el boligrafo en reprension como una madre regaña a su hijo

-lo lamento señora pero…

-nada de peros Doroty, ahora estas bajo mis ordenes y no quiero que me llames señora, es una orden, mi nombre es Candy entendido?- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

-esta bioen candy… te busca la señorita Violet- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-¡Violet!... pero se supone que estaria dandole clases a mis alumnas!- dijo alarmada la rubia

-y eso pretendia hasta que tu querida amiga Flammy me corrio prácticamente a patadas- se dejo escuchar la voz de una mujer de hermoso cabello blanco el cual caia cual cascada por toda la espalda de la albina, portaba el uniforme de enfermera que consistia en unafalda blanca larga una blusa del mismo color , todo cubierta con una extraña bata blanca cuyo modelo parecia mas bien un abrigo , llevando en su brazo derecho una banda con el simbolo de la cruz roja

-Violet!- dijo ella viendo a su amiga

-y para acabarla me enviaron aquí a Lakewood para darte esto- dijo la chica entregandole un regalo- es de parte de tus alumnas, para felicitarte por tu matrimonio y amenazar de muerte a tu marido si no te hace feliz jajaja- rió de buena gana la albina

-gracias Violet… pero ven, vamos al jardin, lepedire a Doroty que traiga galletas y te- dijo la mujer llevando a la dama hasta ese lugar

-¿Qué es ese libro candice?- pregunto la albina al ver el fino volumen de terciopelo verde con el nombre de su "pecosa amiga"

-mi vitacora de vida- contesto ella sonriendo

-no te habia visto escribir sobre tu vida desde que estabamos al frente en el hospital ambulante

-esas memorias estan en un cuaderno muy aparte, junto con todas las cartas que recibi y otras que nunca logre enviar- dijo la pecosa con pena

-oh vamos…coambiemos de tema y no recordemos esos feos momentos- dijo ella animando a su amiga- y sobre que escribes- pregunto la mujer interesada

-todo lo que me paso desde que descubri queAlbert erael tio abuelo, la verdad sobre antony y como te conoci- dijola pecosa con una sonrisa

-a vamos, escribes cosas tan deprimentes como cuando me conociste?- dijo ella con una risa cantarina

-oh vamos no seas mala- dijo ella sonriendo

-y bien?, dime, ¿Qué has escrito de mi pecosa?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-bien… pues hasta ahora solo eh escrito sobre aquella nocheen la que te fuiste sin mas, no supimos mas de ti hasta ese encuentro en el teatro en New York

-y que lo digas … comoolvidarel bochornoso momento… para ti fue peor

-no me recuerdes…por cierto, jamas me entere como es que conociste a Terry- dijo la mujer con expectación

-jajajaja, si como olvidar como te pusiste cuiando me viste de su brazo… crei que me sacarias los ojos- dijo ella con una cara burlona

-oh vamos!- dijo la pecosa girando su rostro y alsando su respingada nariz con orgullo- eso fue en elpasado

-vale vale…- dijo la albina- esa noche… cuando me fui… mi camino me llvo a new York buscando cumplir mi promesa… quein diria que estaba tan cerca- dijo ella con una mirada ensoñada recordando aquelos dias

_-Madame… de nuevo se pondra a trabajar?- pregunto la elegante mujer ataviada con un traje de saco y falda larga cubierta por un hermoso abrigo color negro_

_-asi es Miranda… debo pasar desapersibida… por favor mantenme al tanto de las decisiones de esos desgraciados, nadie le quitara el lugaer que le corresponde- dijo la albina_

'_ira al hospital a ver a Madame Auriane?- pregunto la mujer mirando a la joven albina _

_-No miranda, no tiene ningun caso si no me reconoce... es mas doloroso para mi… han pasado mas de 15 años desde esos fatidicos dias_

_-de los cuales mas de cuatro estuvistye con los Andrey perdiendo el tiempo- dijo la mujer mirando a la albina_

_-Graaaaacias!... por recordarme lo estupido de mis sentimientos- dijo ella con una cara molesta_

_-Madame Violet, sabe que no es mi intencion pero… usted sabia que esa batalla la tenia perdida desde que ese hombre puso sus ojos en esa rubia_

_-lo se… lo se Miranda, no hace falta que me lo repitas_

_-Lady Violet- dijo la mujer apenada- hacia tanto que no veia esa luz en su mirada, desde su infancia mas remota_

_-Miranda… tu tambien sabes los dolores de haber perdido a tus seres mas amados_

_-presencie la muerte de mis pobres padres gitanos madame, y desde entonces eh vivido agradecisda con su familia por haberme rescatado, aunque desde hace quince años que venimos a dar a este pais me siento terriblemente al desonrar su confianza_

_-Miranda, tu estas honrando a mi familia con la ayuda que me brindas, mas aun a la mujer que tanto te ayudo_

_-a decir verdad la unica que me brindo su ternura- complemento la joven dama vestida de negro_

_-bien entonces dejate de sentimientos de culpa tontos, ahora debemos ir a mi nuevo empleo, tengo que reportarme en el j¿hospital san paul- dijo ella mientras caminaba un poco_

_-Madame… piensa ir caminando?- pregunto la mujer mientras se colocaba sus guantes_

_-asi es Miranda… por ahora ya no te necesito, se veria muy raro que una simple enfermera fuera en un auto asi, estaré en contacto contigo- sin mas la mujer camino hacia el reconocido hospital, recorriendo las calles de la gran manzana trayendole algunos recuerdos, algunos dulces, otros atormentadores, sin embargo las luces de Brodway la hacian olvidar un poco, habia cartelones por todos lados, algunos mas viejos que otros, entre los pasados pudo encontrar uno que llamo su atención poderosamente-¿romeo y Julieta? William Shakespeare… un nuevo rostro una historia de amor frustrado que termina en desgracia, ¿Quién podria imaginar que la vida del actor que interpreta el personaje principal esta mas destrozado que el mismo romeo?- se dijo asi misma la albina mirando el cartel- y ahora su Julieta sera muy feliz a lado de otro hombre… - la albina no queria llorar se sentia realmente vulnerable- si… su Julieta sera feliz con mi romeo- apartando su mirada del cartelon siguió caminando hasta llegar al hospital-buenos dias – dijo al llegar a la recepcion- necesito hablar con el director del hospital, ¿Dónde puedo localizarlo?- pregunto sin rodeos_

_-por ahora el doctor Hugges no esta disponible-contesto la mujer sin dejar de mirar los reportes que tenia en las manos_

_-entonces tal vez con la jefa de enfermeras- dijo la albina un poco molesta por la actitud de la mujer_

_-ella esta muy ocupada- dijo en tono despota sin si quiera voltear a ver a la joven_

_-¿es feliz haciendo su trabajo señorita?- pregunto ella molesta ante esa actitud_

_-¿Qué pretende?- dijo irreitada esta vez girandose a ver a la albina_

_-que sea un poc esducada y atienda a las personas como se supone debe hacerlo_

_-Ayudeme por favor- dijo una mijer con la cara suma mente angustiada- mi hojo se corto la mano y no para de sangrar- dijo la mujer con un pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes intensos con una pañoleta manchada de sangre_

_-tome su turno y espere a que un doctor la llame- dijo la enfermera con simplesa_

_-pero no deja de sangrar y…_

_-¿Qué no me escucho?, tome su turno y espere a que un medico la atienda- sin mas la mujer regreso a sus papeles_

_-que clase de cuasi enfermera es usted?- pregunto molesta la albina al ver el despotismo de la mujer-¿no esta viendo que el pequeño esta perdiendo mucha sangre?- dijo molesta la enfermera albina_

_-soy enfermera no doctora, no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso- dijo golpeando la mesa en donde se encontraba leyendo los papeles, para sorpresa de la enfermera, la joven albina entro a la resepcion, tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se acerco al pequeño_

_-tranquilizate chiquito, dejame ver la herida- sin mas la albina descubrio la herida enconrandose con una bastante profunda_

_-¿Qué te has creido? Llamare a seguridad, loque acabas de hacer es hurto- grito la recepcionista_

_-claro que no, los insumos que estan en este hospital son para los pacientes y este pequeñoes un paciente, el que el recurso humano sea nefasto …como TU comprenderas, no significa que el hospital lo sea_

_-¡CRETINA!- grito la enfermera_

_-tal vez, pero cuando me gradue de enfermera hice un juramento, si no lo cumpliera mi maestra Mary Jane se molestaria demasiado conmigo_

_-SEGURIDAD!- grito la enfermera mientras la albina seguia con el procedimiento de limpieza en la herida_

_-Esto te va a doler un poco, pero es por tu bien- dijo la albina con una sonrisa mientras que el pequeño pelirojo asentia_

_-eso es- dijo mirando como el pequeño aguantaba el dolor- probablemente el doctor te diga que necesitas unas cuantaspuntadas, pero tienes que ser fuerte entendiste- dijo la mujer terminand de limpiar la herida y apretando firmemente el brazo con una venda para que la circulación de sangre ya no fuera tanto_

_-Saquenla!- grito la recepcionista al ver a seguridad llegar_

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se dejo escuchar la voz de un hombre _

_-Doctor Jhon- dijo la recepcionista-esta mocosa hurto suministros del hospital_

_-hasta donde se hurtar es Tomar o retener bienes ajenos contra la voluntad de su dueño y según se todos los suministros de este hospital pertenecen a los pacientes, asi que yo no eh urtado nada- dijo la albina con altaneria_

_-¿Martha?, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el doctor el cual tenia unos misteriosos ojos violetas, el cabello corto (corte estilo stear XD) obscuro como la noche sin embargo tenia unos matices azules que se notaban mas con los rayos del sol, era alto y fornido piel bronceada y rasgos finos_

_-disculpe doctor, con gusto me retirare, pero por favor, antes de indagar podría revisar a este pequeño, tiene una herida profunda en su mano… creoq eu necesitara puntadas- declaro la albina_

_-¿Cómo?- el doctor de cabello negro azulado se apresuro a revisar al jovencito-en efecto, necesita dos puntadas, pero ya no es grave…martha, ¿Por qué no envio al niño a mi consultorio?- pregunto el doctor mirando con severidad a la mujer_

_-con todo respeto doctor hay pacientes mas graves que esperan ser atendidos_

_-Por dios martha entonces por que no los pasa, el doctor Collins y yo estamos desocupados desde hace aproximadamente una hora, siempre es lo mismo contigo, pon mas atención a tu trabajo y deja de leer esas notas rojas sobre los actores de brodway!- reprendio el doctor_

_-di…disculpe doctor- dijo la enfermera mirando con odio a la albina_

_-y usted es?...- pregunto finalmente el joven doctor_

_-mi nombre es Violet Antella de prades- dijo la albina con una reverencia- soy enfermera y eh venido a hablar con el director Hugges pero me dijeron que esta ocupado, eh sido enviada por la señorita Mary Jane de Chicago, , ademas despues de mi intromisión creo que no sera muy buena idea asi que …_

_-un placer señorita de Prades, ¿le incomoda que le atienda mientras le doy unas puntadas a este jovencito?- pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa dulce_

_-¿disculpe?- pregunto la mujer_

_-mi nombre es Jhon Hugges, pase señorita, sirve que me auxilia en la atención- con total practicidad el doctor comienza a caminar seguida de una atonita Violet…- la entrevista habia sido toda una experiencia, ese doctor era tan informal como diestro en su ramo,la albina sabia que ese seria un trabajo muy grato para ella, despues de todo su espiritu rebelde la habia lleado a simpatizar con muchos otros espiritus asi a lo largo de la vida, dicho esta de paso que esa rebeldia le recordaba a cierto rubio de ojos azules que habia dejado en Lakewood, y a su vez la sonrisa del chico y su amabilidad con su paciente le habia recordado a otro medico que conociera en su mas tierna infancia, ese personaje por el cual habia comenzado su camino desde su tierra natal…_

_**querido albert**_

_**¿Cómo estas?, ojala que bien, yo me encuentro bien aunque un poco nostalgica por el olor a rosas dulce Candy de Lakewood, pero el olor del smog de la gran manzana no esta nada mal jajajaja, me encuentro en New York, me han recibido en el hospital San Paul, los doctores son muy amables, eh hecho un nuevo amigo que me da muchas ventajas ¿sabes?, es el director del hospital, pero al igual que tu y yo , es un rebelde sin causa …hablando de rebeldes ¿Cómo va tu rebelde favorita?, estoy segura que eres tan tonto que aun no le has dicho nada respecto a tus sentimientos… habla ya o ese corazon tuyo va a estallar de dolor… pero bueno no hablare de tu falta de valor, -te contare, que asi como tengo a Jhon de mi parte, me eh puesto de enemiga publica de la mayoria de las enfermeras, me detestan por mi amistad con el director incluso han comenzado con habladurías ¿te imaginas?, solo por que una vez a la semana el doctor y yo tomamos el almuerzo juntos en la rama mas alta del arbol mas alto del hospital… creo que dejaremos de hacerlo, un pequeño de la especialidad de pediatria quiso imitarnos… somos mala influencia, no tengo mucho que contar, solo que me preocupa un tanto la hostilidad de mis compañeras, no por lo que digan de mi, sino por los problemas que pueda acarrearle esto a Jhon… eh escuchado que quieren enviar a una enfermera a un caso particular, dada la experiencia que tengo con el Joven Antony creo que deberia ofrecerme, asi, de una vez por todas termino toda la habladuría… ¿tu que crees?, hablando del joven Antony, ¿Cómo va?, ¿ah existido alguna mejora?, espero de todo corazon que si, bueno, Albert, espero que estes bien yme escribas pronto, saludame a la Señorita Candice y cuiden mucho al joven Antony, ve a cabalgar por mi por las colinas de Lakewood y regalale un ramo de dulces candice a esa rubia pecosa que te trae loco, extraño las tardes de filosofia frente a la chimenea llena de platicas y puntos de vista que teniamos, espero que en algunas vacaciones que me den tenga la fortuna que me recibas para volver a tener esa experiencia, cuidate.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Violet Antella de Prades**_

_**P.D. y por dios ya dile a Candice que te mueres por ella.**_

_-nunca antes habia escrito a alguien madame- dijo la mujer leyendo la carta que la enfermera escribiera_

_-nunca antes alguien habia significado tanto para mi desde que llegue a Norteamérica Miranda-contesto con simplesa la mujer quien le entregaba un sobre- por favor llevala al correo y mandala a Lakewood_

_-realment iensa tomar unas vacaciones madame?- pregunto la mujer_

_-para nada… no puedo parar, tengo que seguir buscando_

_-¿Cómo lo ara si se va a trabajara una casa particular?, trabajando aquí tiene por lo menos acceso a archivos del hospital_

_-lo se miranda, pero una ves por semana tendre que venir a hacer guardias, mientras lo hago podre revisar los archivos, ademas el hecho de trabajar como particular me da la ventaja de salir porlas tardes y dos dias de descanso, los cuales usare para seguir investigando-declaro la enfermera_

_-madame… con todo respeto… sabe bien que usted no necesita trabajar, podria ocupar todo su tiepo y esfuerzo en cumplir la mision que se encomendo-dijo la joven dama de negro_

_-lo se miranda, lo se, pero esta es la forma de reusarme a mi destino, ademas, nadie sospecharia de una humilde enfermera que es amiga de una Gitana ¿no es verdad?_

_-usted es mi hermana señorita- dijo la mujer con simplesa- si bien no de sangre, mi madre la amo como una hija hasta que ese fatidico dia sucedió_

_-y nunca perdonare al infeliz que asesino a tus padres… en gran parte es por eso que necesito terminar cuanto antes este asunto iranda, pero… debo hacerlo por mi misma, la pequeña reserva de dinero que tenemos se va en la utilización de gasolina para el auto y en los sobornos para conseguir información…_

_-Violet!- se dejo escuchar la voz de una enfermera- no te creas que por ser la consentida del director tienes derecho a mas tiempo de esparcimiento, tu hora termino regresa a tu puesto- dijo la enfermera con u tono por demas irreverente_

_-cuide su tono con mi amiga- amenazo la gitana deojos obscuros como la noche piel bronceada y cabello largo obscuro_

_-y usted quien se cree para hblarme asi-dijo enfermera molesta_

_-si no te calmas… te maldecire- dijo la mujer con un misterioso brillo en los ojos mirando retadoramente a la enfermera_

_-¿Qué demonios dices?_

_-oh…martha, dejme presentarte, ella es mi amiga Miranda… y es una increible hechicera Gitana-dijo la albina sabiendo lo que eso representaria_

_-UNA GITANA!- exclao la mujer con algo de miedo-yo… yo… atg!... ve a tu trabajo- dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta las dos mujeres sontaron una sonora carcajada_

_-no puedo creer que la gente sea tan cerrada_

_-sabes que si podia maldecirla_

_-pero no lo harias- dijo ella con seguridad. Tu corazon es demaciado noble mi querida Miranda… pero bueno, por ahora tengo que irme, te encargo esa carta y… cuidate Miranda, estaremos en contacto, si encuentras algo avisame por favor- sin mas la joven enfermera sale del cuarto_

_-Violet- se escucho la voz de un hombre a la espalda de la albina_

_-Jhon!, pense que estarias en cirugia- dijo la albina con una sonrisa_

_-no, el doctor Collins tomo mi lugar, Violet… necesito hablar contigo…vamos a la oficina_

_-tanta seriedad de tu parte me asusta- dijo la albina siguiendole el paso en silencio hasta la oficina del joven director-¿Qué sucede Jhon?_

_-Violet, eh notado que tus compañeras de trabajo te tratan mal- dijo el hombre mirandola con seriedad_

_-¿en serio?, ni lo habia notado- dijo ella siendo sarcastica_

_-¿tiene esto que ver con nuestra amistad?- pregunto el doctor con total seriedad_

_-la gente es envidiosa Jhon, sabia que i amistad contigo atraeria poblemas, pero mientras no tenga problemas por ineficiencia contigo o con la jefa de enfermeras, por mi las demas habladurias estan de sobra- dijo ella con una sonrisa caracteristica en ellas_

_-no me gusta ese comportamiento, eres una excelente enfermera y detesto que digan que todo es por que eres mi amiga_

_-no les hagas caso, si a mi no me afecta no veo por que a ti si- dijo la albina guiñando su ojo_

_-sabes que me encanta hacer que la gente hable, me gusta ir contra las normas y reglas establecidas yq eu me autonombro un rebelde sin causa- sonrio el joven de cabellera negra azulada-¿sabes que tenemos un n caso especial verdad Violet?- pregunto el joven medico mientras se dirigia a la ventana de su oficina para mirar el jardin- un caso muy especial que mas de una enfermera desean tomar_

_-¿tan interesante es el caso?- pegunto la enfermera con curiosidad_

_-el caso no… sino el pasiente, mas bien… el prometido de la pasiente_

_-¿perdon?- la chica tenia signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza_

_-Violet, te enviare a ese caso especial, durante semanas incluso antes de que llegaras muchas enfermeras han deseado el caso, y como escarmiento por su mal trato para ti, te enviare a ese privilegiado lugar- dijo el volteandose a mirarla mientras guñaba un ojo_

_-oh perfecto, asi no solo les caere mal, sino que pasaran a odiarme jajajaja_

_-si, eso es muy probable pero imagina la cara frustrada de todas- dijo el medico con una sonrisa picara_

_-si… tienes razon- contesto la albina poniendo una pose como si lo reflexionara-de todos modos pensaba pedirte esa plaza- contesto ella poniendose mas seria_

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende?, todas lo han pedido- dijo el con socarroneria- despues de todo quien se resistiria al encanto de el prometido de Susana Marlow- dijo el doctor levantando los hombros_

_-¿dijo usted… Susana Marlow… la … la ex actriz de Brodway?- tras esa revelación la joven se puso aun mas palida _

_- si, la madre y el prometido han pedido que les enviemos una enfermera para ayudar a la señorita Marlow con su recuperacion, asi que mi querida Vio, tendras la oportunidad de convivir mucho con la celebridad naciente del teatro, Terrence G. Grandchester_

_-…- la albina estaba sorprendida-"parece, que el destino me lleva a recorrer los caminos de los Andrew… asi que conocere al amor verdadero de aquella que tiene el corazon del hombre que amo… que pequeño es el mundo"- penso la mujer- comprendo…¿Cuándo comienzo?_

_-mañana mismo… hoy correre la noticia para que disfrutes la antipatia de tus compañeras- dijo el doctor guiñandole el ojo_

_-oh!, claro, que mejor despedida que la mirada de odio de miscompañeras- rio ella con una cantarina risa-no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi Jhon- dijo la albina con una sonrisa_

_-no sabia que admiraras tanto a ese actor- dijo serio el Medico_

_-no, mas bien es por un asunto… em.. personal, conocer a ese hombre me llevara a entender algunas cosas- dijo la enfermera bajando la mirada_

_-siempre eh dicho que eres un tanto misteriosa, a veces te veo distante, lejana a este mundo… Violet, espero que algún día me tangas la confianza para contarme tus problemas- el medico se le hacerca para tomarle las manos- algunas veces es mejor compartir las cosas entre dos, alegrias, dolores, sonrisas y lagrimas y el dia que tu decidas compartirlas, espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo señorita-concluyó el medico acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la albina_

_-Jhon…- en ese momento la puerta de la oficina fue abierta_

_-oh… perdon… no quise interrumpir- dijo el doctor Collins con una sonrisa picara_

_-no interrumpiste nada- dijo la albina- yo me retiro, conpermiso señor director- despues de eso la albina sale de la oficina_

_-Te mataré!- dijo el doctor de ojos azulados a su colega recien llegado_

_-lo lamento, no era mi intencion cortar tu romantica declaracion… pero que sucio juegas mi querido Jhon…_

_-y tu que oportuno eres…no seria que estabas escuchando?- pregunto molesto_

_-¡yooooo!... ¿me crees capaz?- dijo el doctor con fingida indignación_

_-¿realmente quieres que te conteste?- pregunto el pelinegro con un tic en el ojo_

_-jajajaja, recuerdalo mi querido condiscípulo… en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale- dijo el medico con una sonrisa- y en tiempos de guerra, tal vez me le declare a esa hermosa dama antes de que me envien al frente- dijo el doctor Collins con tristeza_

_-sabes que puedes reusarte- dijo el medico de cabello negro serenandose_

_-si, lo se, pero no quiero hacerlo… mi hermano murio defendiendo la patria seria una deshonra a su valiente actitud si su hermano mayor reusara ir al frente no lo crees?- pregunto el medico_

_-no es una deshonra preservar la vida Collins- argumento el pelinegro_

_-¿te rehusaras si te lo propones?- pregunto el medico con una sonrisa_

_-sabes que no… hicimos un juramento al graduarnos, rechasar el ir al frente seria romper ese juramento, tenemos los conocimientos para hacer una diferencia, no me retirare y lo sabes_

_-si, entonces por que me preguntas si lo haria yo?- pregunto el joven con uan sonrisa burlona_

_-no lo se… tal vez para infundirme valor… es casi un hecho que nos enviaran_

_-supongo entonces que tambien intentaras declarartele a Violet no?- dijo su compañero_

_-no… a diferencia tuya… no lo are, no quiero que esa hermosa albina se sienta comprometida a corresponder mis sentimientos solo por que tal vez muera al frente… por el contrario si regreso y ella aun esta sola… luchare por ella, se que hay alguien que ocupa su corazon… pero con todo eso, luchare por desterrarlo_

_-fiuuu- silvo el medico- amigo me acabas de demostrar que mereces mas a esa mujer que yo… me gusta la enfermera… pero … solo es eso, sin embargo parece que tu _

_-si Collins, esa mujer me robo el corazon desde la primera vez que mis ojos se toparon con el cielo de su mirada- dijo el medico _

_-amigo… deberias decirselo- dijo su colega y amigo_

_-no… no quiero que pasen asi las cosas, prefiero partir a Francia con la esperanza de volver a verla… a ir al frente buscando la muerte por su rechazo_

_-… asi sea entonces- sin mas los dos medicos se quedaron pensando en su proxima partida a un futuro incierto._


	9. El amor en tres corazones

**_El amor en tres corazones_**

Había pasado ya un mes dese que Candy se enterara de la verdad sobre Antony, ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo y protegerlo, atenderlo como enfermera y mujer enamorada, Albert Andrey miraba todo esto con dolor, miraba como su amada pecosa se desvivía y marchitaba su alegría en esas cuatro paredes cuidando a su sobrino, los doctores habían sido claros, son pocos los casos que se han visto de una recuperación como esa, pero la rubia, en su obstinación no se daba por vencida, ella estaría a lado de Antony hasta que el se recuperara.

_Querida Violet_

_Acabo de recibir tu carta, me da gusto saber que te han incorporado a un hospital, ¿Qué sucedió con esa autorización para trabajar como particular?, espero que te lo dieran, por tu bien y el de tu amigo doctor, respecto a tu pregunta hacia Antony, yo no veo ninguna mejora, pero Candy jura que hace dos semanas vio como mi sobrino movió uno de sus dedos, hemos estado vigilándolo para ver si se repetía pero no ha pasado nada, creo que en su desesperación mi querida pecosa esta perdiendo la cordura… me haces falta Violet, no sabes la falta que me hace que alguien escuche mis estúpidos miedos y mi necesidad por decirle a alguien estos sentimientos que cada día me consumen mas y mas, mientras veo a mi dulce pequeña cada día mas aferrada a la idea de esperar a Antony ¿será que nunca tendré un espacio en su vida y corazón?, a veces maldigo aquellos días en el departamento de Chicago durante mi amnesia, esos días en los que mi corazón conoció su amor por esa chiquilla, me siento tan frustrado._

_Cambiare de tema por que no quiero que pienses que soy un fracasado (aunque mi actitud demuestra todo lo contrario)respecto a las vacaciones que mencionaste… ¿no te parece demasiado pronto para pensar en vacaciones pequeña floja?, jajajaja, no es verdad, sabes que Lakewood siempre estará abierta parta ti y quizás esa platica sea muy pronto, en unos cuantos días tendré que viajar a New York y tal vez pueda ir a visitarte, yo también extraño esas largas platicas de filosofía y de vida, literatura y aventuras, realmente te extraño Violet, espero quE el hospital o tus patrones te permitan salir una vez mientras este en New York, le ofrecí a Candy acompañarme… peropor obvias razones no irá, tanto por antony… pero principalemnete el miedo de reencontrarse con Terrence, bueno querida Violet, debo despedirme, espero quete encuentres muy bien, cuidate y espero que sigas escribiendome._

_Atte._

_Tu siempre amigo _

_Albert W. Andrey_

_P.D. descarada ¿cómo me pides confesarme cuando mi mejor amiga no esta aquí para darme animos?_

El joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules habia terminado de escribir esa carta y sellarla en un sobre con el sello de la familia Andrey

-se puede "tio abuelo" dijo la chica de cabellos rubios en la entrada de esa oficina llevando el servicio de te

-¡Candy!- dijo el hombre sorprendido- ¿Qué haces haciendo esto?- dijo el acercándose hasta ella

-bueno, Dorothy venia hacia aquí y me dijoq eu te traia esto, asi que le dije que yo lo traeria- sonrio la rubia con esa sonrisa que solo ella podia tener y que derretia al rubio

-no tenias por que hacerlo- contesto el rubio ayudando a la pecosa con la bandeja con el servicio de té

-pero queria hacerlo, tenía ganas de verte, y el té fue el pretexto perfecto, ¿Qué tal si lo tomamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos en Chicago?- sonrío la pecosa- en ese entonces habiamos quedado de compartir todo, pero últimamente a penas y te veo

-eso no ah sido mi culpa pequeña- dijo el rubio mirando con falso reproche a la pecosa

-lo se, pero Antony necesita tantos cuidados- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-Candy… aun creo que deberiamos contratar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de Antony… tu necesitas seguir con tu camino pequeña, seguir trabajando , conocer el mundo… el amor Candice- dijo el rubio tomando las manos de la pecosa

-el amor ya lo conoci Albert… y no me ah dejado buen sabor de boca, es por ello que prefiero la compañía de los buenos amigos- la pecosa se abraza a la cintura de su protector-no eh olvidado lo mucho que sufri con Terrence… el destino parece quitarme a los hombres que amo… pero ahora que se que Antony esta vivo… si dios quiere que crea nuevamente en ese sentimiento llamado amor, entonces permitira que Antony reaccione y entonces…

-¡basta Candy!- dijo el rubio separando a la pecosa

-¿Albert?- dijo ella sorprendida ante la actitud de su tutor

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?- dijo mirandola con algo que a candy le parecia furia-¿no entiendes que yo…- la pregunta quedo al aire dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de negro con un pulcro porte ingles

-disculpe Mr Williams, pero acaba de llegar la señora Elroy, se acaba de enterar que la señorita Candice se esta haciendo cargo de el Joven Antony y ... ¿interrumpí algo?.- dijo el ingles desconcertado ante la cara frustrada del joven heredero del clan Andrey

-no …nada, ahora voy a hablar con la tia Elroy- dijo el joven saliendo de su oficina a paso acelerado sin decir mas

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto george al verlo salir asi

-no lo se… últimamente esta muy raro- dijo la chica alsando los hombros

Mientras tanto en New York en una pequeña casa pero acogedora…

-Violet, ¿ya llevo la comida de mi hija a su habitación?- dijo la mujer con voz chillona y odiosa

-no señora Marlow… en eso estoy- dijo la enfermera con desden

-no se te paga para holgazanear

-y no olgazaneo que usted es una exagerada no es mi culpa!- estallo la mujer

-mide tus palabras insolente, estas hablando con alguien de la realeza- dijo la mujer con dignidad

-¡ja!, eh conocido seres con mas realeza que usted madame, creame hace falta mas que un titulo para alcanzar la nobleza- dijo la chica mientras colocaba un plato con sopa sobre una bandeja

-Majadera!- grito la mujer

-¿desde cuando decir la verdad es una majaderia?, ademas le recuerdo que usted no es ni sera de la Nobleza, el hecho de que su hija de case con un Duque no significa nada- grito molesta la albina

-tu! Pequeña odiosa- la mujer estaba a punto de estampar su mano sobre la mejilla de la albina pero una mano mas fuerte la detuvo

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí señora marlow?- pregunto la grave voz del caballero que entro en ese momento a la cocina

-¡Terrence!, te exijo que despidas inmediatamente a esta mujer!- chillo la señora marlow

-¿Por qué?, cuida muy bien a Susy y es muy profecional- recrimino el castaño de ojos color mar

-es una insolente!, se atreve a insultarme y levantarme la voz

-con todo respeto… "madame" yo solo me defiendo, le recuerdo que soy enfermera de su hija no su sirvienta y usted me trata como tal la mayor parte del tiempo

-¿violet?... ¿Por qué estas haciendo la comida de Susana?- pregunto el Duque mirando a la enfermera con delantal

-justo a eso me refiero, en teoria yo solo debo ayudarla con su rehabilitación,. Pero su mami suegra me trata como la sirvienta de esta casa- dijo la albina sacandole la lengua a la señora Marlow haciendo una mueca que terry le recordaba a cierta Pecosa de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia

-¿lo ves?, es una igualada!- dijo la mujer con real indignación- me trata como si fueramos iguales

-Que el creador me libre de ser una cretina igual que usted- dijo la albina molesta, si habia algo que la molestara era el hecho de que existieran personas que se sintieran superiores a otras, y mas por el simple hecho del dinero y peor aun por un titulo noble

-¡LO HAS ESCUCHADO!- grito mas molesta

-si, lo escuche- dijo Terrence facinado con la actitud de la albina- y jamas estuve tan deacuerdo con alguien- sonrio el castaño socarronamente

-TERRENCE!- chillo la mujer

-por favor Violet, llevale su comida a Susy y dedicate solo a lo que su salud refiere- dijo el chico practico

-si Amo Terrence- despues de eso la albina camina con la frente muy en alto y solo mira a la mujer como diciendo ¿Qué tal?, para despues dirigirse a la habitación dela señorita Susana Marlow, si algo habia aprendido en esa semana de servicio a la familia Marlow, era que las dos mujeres eran realmente unas vivoras, la madre era una mujer odiosa, prepotente y alzada, cuyo nombre fue pisoteada por los pesimos pasos por administrar la fortuna de su difunto marido, su esperanza era el de salvarse con el éxito y talento de su hija, cosa que se vio frustrada al suceder el accidente de "Susy", por otro lado la rubia lacia de ojos azules color cielo, no parecia tan mala, si, no parecia, lastima que las apariencias engañan, la joven era realmente manipulada por su madre, el crazon de la albina comenzaba a maquilar la verdad tras ese accidente, pero no se atrevia a dar una aseguración, necesitaba permanecer mas tiempo en esa casa si queria descubrir las cosas-puedo pasar señorita Marlow- dijo la albina tocando la puerta de la ex actriz.

-adelante- dijo la rubia sin emosion alguna en su voz

-le traigo su comida- dijo la albina mostrando la bandeja de comida

-llevatela no comere- dijo la rubia sin despegar su vista de un libro que tenia en las manos

-no lo creo señorita Marlow, estoy al tanto de su salud y la alimentación es parte de ella- dijo la enfermera colocando la base en la cama de la mujer para despues colocar la charola con comida

-que no escuchaste?... no comere, en este maldito estado no puedo siquiera moverme, a este paso engordare y le daria pretexto suficiente a Terry para buscarse a otra

-por dios no diga necedades- dijo la enfermera sin retirar su postura

-¡que te lo lleves!- grito furiosa la rubia

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-interrumpio la voz de terry

-amor…solo- la actitud de Susana habia cambiado considerablemente-le decia a la señorita que no deseaba comer- dijo en tono dulce lo que a la albina le parecio muy desagradable, era verdad, la joven rubia de cabellos lacios habia sido una excelente actriz en las tablas, pero el papel mas importante lo desarrollaba en ese momento interpretando a una dulce invalida cuando su verdadera faceta era la de una bruja horrenda y amargada

-Violet, podria retirar la comida, Susy comera mas tarde- dijo el castaño cumpliendo el capricho de la actriz

-si, amo Terrence- si habia algoq eu le molestara a la albina es que esa rubia se saliera con la suya, indirectamente siempre le recalcava al castaño su accidente, obviamente este era de gran peso a los hombros del joven actor, odiaba ver un espiritu libre atado de esa manera, ella entendia eso- sin mas la albina salio del lugar dirigiendose a la cocina

-serviste de algo-dijo la madre de la actriz para arruinar aun mas el humor de la albina- Terence prometio contratar a una sirvienta

-tengo la sensación de que usted solo decea el dinero del joven- dijo la enfermera ya exausta de aguantar- parece que el accidente de su hija mas que una pena fue una gran fortuna madame- dijo molesta la albina sin mirarla

-mi hija tiene al hombre que ama y yo disfruto de las ventajas de la nobleza y el dinero, un plus que me correspondia por tantos años de sacrificio por Susy- contesto descaradamente la mujer mientras salia de la cocina

-_**sorcière maudite**_- murmuro la albina dejando salir un suspiro frustrado para despues salir al jardin de la pequeña casa- ¿deberia escribirle a la señorita Candice explicandole todo lo que eh descubierto?- dijo la albina suspirando con frustración-¿y si le dijera que Susana Marlow es un cuervo disfrazado de frágil paloma… reconsideraria el luchar por el amor del amo Terrence ahora que sabe que el joven antony esta con vida?... y si es asi… Albert- la albina estaba confundida- no , no puedo hacerlo, albert sufriria, Antony no es un rival fuerte mientras siga en esas condiciones… si la señorita Andrew sabe que Terrence no es feliz… ¡oh Elliot! Guíame, ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo la albina al momento que enlazaba sus manos a modo de oración- no se que hacer querido Eliot- a su mente llegaron imágenes de su infancia, una pequeña Violet tomada de una mano por un joven de cabellera roja piel blanca y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, y de la otra mano una hermosa joven de cabellera dorada rostro pecoso tal como el de ella y una sonrisa dulce-cuanto extraño esos dias…-la mujer se cienta en la fuente que existia en el jardin mientras miraba la luna-

**Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre  
Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs**

**(Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.**

Me adoraban con fervor  
como extraños sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial.)

-eres un estuche de sorpresa lo sabias?- pregunto una varonil voz

-Amo Grandchester … me asusto- dijo la mujer levantandose

-no sabia que supieras hablar frances- dijo el hombre sentandose a su lado

-me defiendo un poco- contesto la mujer

-ademas de que cantas bastante bien- sonrio- lamento lo de hace un rato, se lo insoportable que puede ser mi suegra- dijo el chico mirando la luna

-insoportable es poco amo, realmente es una bruja- dijo la enfermera- lo lamento, no soy nadie para decirle esto

-la verdad pienso igual que tu- dijo el actor con una sonrisa-me pregunto como estara?

-¿amo Terrence?- dijo la albina al verlo tan pensativo

-no me hagas caso- dijo el castaño

-esta pensando en… la señorita Candice…¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes de candice?- pregunto el castaño con los ojos muy abiertos

-estuve trabajando para la familia Andrew antes de venior aquí señor- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¿alguen esta enfermo?, no es ella verdad?, ¿albert?, estan bien?- pregunto desesperadamente mientras tomaba a la mujer por los hombros

-calme… si todos estan bien señor- dijo ella con una mueca de dolor por el agarre de Terry

-¿Por qué te contrataron?- pregunto el desesperado

-lo lamento señor, pero eso es secreto profecional, solo puedo decirle que toda la familia Andrew esta bien- dijo la enfermera

-Candy… ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto mas calmado

-bien, solo convivi con ella un par de dias, pero en ese tiempo la vi bien- contesto ella

-¿te hablo de mi?- dijo el castaño

-no mi señor, si yo sabia de la relacion de ustedes era por el Señor Williams, con todo respeto mi lord… creo que comete una tonteria al casarse por moral con la señorita Marlow… lo lamento- dijo ella tapandose la boca

-lo se Violet, creeme que lo se y no sabes cuantas veces me eh reprochado lo mismo… amo a Candice y cada vez que estoy con Susana es un martirio pero… no puedo hacer nada

-lo unico irremediable, es la muerte mi señor- dijo violet con una sonrisa- si me disculpa debo alistarme, hoy tengo guardia en el hospital, con su permiso- sin mas la albina se aleja del lugar

Mientras tanto en Lakewood

-Candy, sigues aquí?- pregunto la voz del joven millonario

-shhh albert no hables tan fuerte- dijo la rubia mientras apartaba su mirada de un libro

-pero Candy, ya es muy tarde

-¿de verdad?... cielos no lo habia notado- dijo mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea de aquel cuarto-¿te traje muchos problemas con la abuela Elroy- pregunto la rubia

-no, ella no puede objetar nada, esta bien, hizo su tipico berrinche pero ya se le pasara- dijo el chico mientras la invitaba a salir al pasillo-Dorothy, podrias hacerte cargo de Antony un momento

-Claro amo Williams- sonrio la joven con ternura mientras los dos rubios salian de la habitacion

-gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Albert- dijo la pecosa sonriendo una vez estando fuera de la habitación.

-no agradescas nada pequeña, sabes que lo hago con gusto- la mirada del rubio se enfoco en el libro que leia la rubia-¿romeo y Julieta?-pregunto mientras miraba la pieza de teatro

-¿eh?... ah si- dijo ella sonrojandose- sabes lei en un libro de medicina que el hecho de que una persona este en coma no significa que no escuche o sienta… asi que pense en leerle algo a Antony

-y…¿Por qué precisamente teatro?- pregunto con tono celoso

-tu lo sabes- contesto ella con sin agregar mas

-Candy… tu no has podido olvidar a Terry…¿verdad?- pregunto el rubio con semblante triste

-¿podrias tu olvidarte de respirar Albert?- pregunto ella con tristeza- para mi el recuerdo de Terry es como el Aire que respiro

-Candy- dijo el rubio con tristeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pecosa-si tu me permitieras… yo , yo intentaria hacerte olvidar a Terry- dijo el joven heredero sacando valor de todos lados

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la pecosa sorprendida

-Candy… yo… yo… el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Chicago… yo candy… me enamore de ti

-¡ALBERT!- grito la pecosa sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un rojo carmin

-Te amo Candy- volvio a repetir el rubio

-¡AMO ALBERT, SEÑORITA CANDICE!- se escucho el grito de Dorothy abriendo abruptamente la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué susede Dorothy?- dijo Albert asustado

-¡EL JOVEN ANTONY…EL, EL…- la chica estaba palida

-¿Qué le pasa a Antony?- dijo la pecosa al momento que empujaba a Dorothy para entrar

-responde Dorothy!- dijo Albert

-el joven abrio los ojos!- tras escuchar aquello el rubio se puso palido atinando a entrar al cuarto de inmediato

-Antony… Antony- decia la pecosa con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ca…candy?... E…eres tu?- con voz cansada un joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios miraba a la chica a su lado quein lloraba desesperadamente pero al mismo tiempo con alegria

-Antony…- la cabeza del clan Andrew no podia creerlo, su sobrino el unico hijo de su amada hermana, estaba despierto despues de cuatro años de coma, ¿Qué pasaria ahora que el joven habia despertado?, ¿habia valido la pena su confesion de amor?, o el despertar de Antony representaba la perdida del amor de Candy?...

* * *

XD soy mala, continuara espero que les guste este capitulito jejeje


	10. Amor, dudas, ataduras y pasado

Amor, dudas, ataduras y pasado

Acababa de leer esas cartas y aun le parecía increible, cuatro años al cuidado de ese joven y resulta que con un par de semanas con la rubia pecosa, habia sido mejor que cualquier tratamiento medico,

-¿sera ese el poder del amor?- se pregunto la albina mientras guardaba la carta entre sus ropas

-¿carta de un admirador?- pregunto una voz grave a su espalda

-Terrence- exclamo la enfermera- no… noticias de un amigo, noticias que de verdad me han sorprendido

-ah vamos… pero tu tienes amigos?- se burlo el duque mientras se sentaba a lado de la enfermera en la fuente

-a callar amo que podria decir lo mismo de usted- dijo la albina mirandolo con desaprobación

-y ¿Qué noticias son esas?, digo si se puede saber, es que te veo tan desconsertada que …

-Se ah vuelto bastante curioso amo

-digamos que solo es que karen y tu son mis unicas amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no tengo mucho que hacer y tu tienes la facilidad de hacer que las personas confien en ti… te pareces a…

-sabe, es la segunda persona que me dice que me paresco a ella…

-¿no me dirar que noticias recibiste?- pregunto el actor cambiando el tema

-supongo que ya no tiene caso que se lo oculte, tarde o temprano las noticias saldrán a la luz- dijo la albina

-¿no te entiendo?

-recuerda que le dije que trabaje para los Andrew?- dijo la albina

-si, lo recuerdo- contesto el

-estuve trabajando para ellos por…¿cuatro años?... si mas o menos- dijo ella llevandose el dedo indice al menton mientras hacia calculos

-¿cuatro años?... candy jamas me menciono que alguien necesitara cuidados especiales-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-es que ella tampoco lo sabia Terrence…-contesto ella preparandose para lo que diria-cuando me contrataron… fue para cuidar… a un joven de la familia, un joven que …callo de un caballo y se golpeo la cabeza

-¿Cómo?- pregunto terry poniendose de pie con el rostro desencajado-A… Anto… Antony?- pregunto desconsertado el joven castaño

-veo que candy le hablo de el… asi es, debido a la condicion en la que el joven antony habia quedado, la familia decidio que debia manejarlo de la manera mas discreta posible, haciendo creerle a los familiares lejanos que el joven habia fallecido y alejando a sus primos, a todos, nadie tenia la esperanza de que volviera a abrir los ojos, asi que lo dieron por muerto- dijo la albina bajando la mirada-hasta ahora- complemento

-¿hasta ahora?...¿quieres decir que…- el rubio no pudo terminar la pregunta pues el solo pensarlo le causaba escalofrios

-el joven Antony desperto la semana pasada, cuando me fue enviada esta carta- dijo la albina sacando la carta entre sus ropas- eh mantenido una relacion amistosa con Albert Andrey, gracias a el me entere…increible que tan solo con un mes de cuidados de la señorita Candy, el joven Antony despertara- sonrio la albina tristemente-"pobre Albert"- penso para si

-Antony…vivo… no puede ser-gruño el castaño golpeando la fuente con furia- ahora candy volvera con el …

-no veo por que se molesta- dijo la albina poniendose de pie- usted se decidio por la señorita Susana o no?- pregunto como reproche la albina- asuma sus responsabilidades

-¿Qué no entiendes?... yo amo a Candy, yo no decidi, ella lo decidio por los dos

-si lo hizo solo fue para no acarrearle mas problemas señor Grandchester- reprendio la albina

-¡maldita sea!- sin decir mas el joven actor se aleja

-Amo Terry- la joven intenta detenerlo, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendolos conocia a la perfeccion los arranques del joven aristócrata

-Terrence, necesitamos hablar la chiquilla que contrataste para el servicio…- la suegra no fue atendida

-A un lado- grito furioso mientras empujaba a la mujer

-Grocero!- gruño la mujer-¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-no tengo idea- dijo la albina aguantando la risa al ver a la mujer siendo ignorada

Mientras tanto en Lakewood

-debes alimentarte bien para que recuperes fuerza Antony- dijo la pecosa mientras le daba de comer al rubio de ojos azules

-Candy… no es necesario que hagas esto… de verdad puedo comer yo solo

-de ninguna manera, no permitiré que te esfuerces de mas

-a este paso me haras un inútil, y mira que ya lo eh sido por mas de cuatro años… aun me parece increible- dijo el chico bajando la mirada

-a mi tambien- dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla del rubio- es increíble que estés con vida Antony… no sabes cuanto sufrí creyéndote muerto- dijo dejando caer una lagrima

-no llores Candy- dijo secando la lagrima de la pecosa-no llores pecosa, eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras

-Antony…- la rubia lo miraba con alegria, ¿Cuántas noches habia soñado con volver a ver esos ojos color cielo?

-ejem- se escucho el carraspeo de alguien al entrar a la habitación

-Tio Albert- sonrio el chico- me da gusto verte- dijo con sinceridad el joven

-Albert…- murmuro la pecosa, aun no olvidaba lo que el joven millonario le dijera la misma noche que Antony despertara

-Te ves mucho mejor Antony, me da gusto-sonrio el millonario, tal vez amaba a la pecosa, pero su corazon noble realmente le hacia feliz viendo al hijo de su hermana recuperandose

-si, me siento muy bien, y con esta bella enfermera haciendose cargo de mi , jamas pense que seria tan feliz de estar enfermo

-¡Antony!- se ruborizo la pecosa

-jajajajajaja- rio de buena gana el jovencito

-hay alguien afuera que quiere verte - dijo el chico señalando la puerta mientras una mujer de edad avanzada entraba por la puerta

-Antony, mi pequeño!- la abuela elroy tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no podia creer que su pequeño antony hubiese despertado, corrio a abrazar al joven

-Tia abuela?- el chico estaba sorprendido, hacia mucho que no veia a la mujer, antes de su accidente la mujer tenia el cabello rojiso, al joven de ojos azules le parecio increible ver a aquella mujer con el cabello completamente blanco, las arrugas aun mas marcadas en su rostro

-no puedo creer que hayas despertado Antony, esto es un milagro, Dios mio, un milagro- lo abrazaba con mas proteccion

-Señora Elroy, no sea tan…efusiva, Antony aun esta debil- dijo lapecosa con algo de miedo ante la estricta mujer

-Candice…¡oh candice!- la mujer la miraba sumamente agradecida- gracias a ti… mi nieto desperto… gracias Candice, gracias pequeña- las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por el rostro de la anciana

-creo que es buena idea dejarlos solos por un momento pequeña- dijo albert invitando a salir a candy de aquella habitación

-¿eh?... yo…si claro- desde el despertar de Antony la pecosa habia evitado a toda costa quedarse sola con el heredero de la familia, era algo bastante incomodo, no sabia que decirle, recordaba claramente las palabras de albert

-Antony se ve casi completamente recuperado- dijo el rubio una vez fuera de la habitación

-si…- atino a responder levemente la pecosa

-Rosemary debe estar feliz desde el mas alla-sonrio el rubio mientras veia el retrato de su hermana colgado en uno de los pasillos

-toda madre es feliz de ver bien a sus hijos- respondio ella intentando romper la tencion

-candy…- interrumpio el joven, aquella voz le hacia estremecer a la pecosa, temia que su amigo volviera ha hablar de sus sentimientos-en un par de semanas debemos viajar a New York- dijo el rubio seriamente- la mejor tecnologia medica esta en ese lugar, Antony necesita una atención mas especializada ahora que ah despertado- continuo el jover millonario

-Washinton tambien tiene muy buena tecnologia Médica…¿ por que tenemos que ir hasta New York?- pregunto la mujer sabiendo el peligro que implicaba ir alla

-se que Washinton tambien tiene buen tratamiento medico pequeña, pero si queremos que Antony se recupere pronto es a New York a donde devemos ir- contesto el joven millonario- pequeña, se que para ti implica algo muy doloroso, es por ello que te propongo que seamos Archie, la tia abuela Elroy y yo quienes la llevemos hasta…

-ire- dijo la rubia

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el millonario sin creerlo aun

-ire, acompañare a Antony hasta New York-confirmo la pecosa

-Candy…- el joven heredero toma por los hombros a la rubia de bucles indomables- Candy, yo…

-Albert por favor- dijo ella bajando la mirada siendo incapas de sostenerle la mirada al joven empresario amante de la naturaleza

-Candy… mirame por favor, candy, ahora sabes cuan importante eres para mi, sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti y por tu felicidad- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica por el menton- Candy, ¿puedes sentirlo?- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y llevandolo a su pecho- solo late asi de fuerte cuando te tengo a mi lado Candy, se que el despertar de Antony representa algo muy importante para ti pero… quiero que sepas Candy que … luchare por tu amor- dijo el joven decidido a conquistar el corazon de la rubia

-Albert…- susurro la joven mientras se perdia en los azules ojos de aquel que la protegiera por tantos años, -Alber yo…-la chiquilla sentia como las fuertes manos del joven heredero la tomaban por la cintura acercándola mas a el, los recuerdos de su mas tierna infancia acudian a su mente cuando un gallardo principe le consolara ante la perdida de su mejor amiga, el vagabundo que la rescatara del rio la noche que triste por la reaccion de Antony se quedara a la deriba, aquel que la consolara ante la supuesta muerte de Antony, su amigo del zoologico Blue River en Inglaterra, el paciente amnesico que cuidara en el hospital de Chicago, aquel amigo fiel e incondicional que limpiara cada una des sus lagrimas al perder a Terry, aquel que expuso su vida e integridad para salvarla de un fiero Leon, su tio abuelo, su principe de la colina, esas imágenes se acumulaban mas y mas en la mente de la joven pecosa, momentos en los que ese rubio siempre habia estado ahí, para ella, para limpiar sus heridas, siempre ahí, sin esperar nada a cambio, su corazon estaba comenzando a dar un vuelco, tan profundos habian sido sus recuerdos, que no fue hasta ese momento que se percato de la dulce y calida sensación en sus labios, los suaves y tiernos labios de su protector acariciaban con calma y amor los de ella, mas sorprendio a Candy el hecho de que ella correspondia a esa caricia, sin embargo la chica reacciona y se separa de el-Albert … no … no por favor- dijo ella separandose de el joven

-Candy!- se dejo escuchar la voz de la matriarca del clan sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, sin embarjo la vieja dama no se habia dado cuenta de lo acontesido segundos antes- Candy necesito hablar contigo un momento- dijo la Tia abuela Elroy caminando hacia la chica

-Tia, espera, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Albert con desesperación tras ese hermoso momento

-podras hablar con ella despues William, yo necesito hablar con ella de inmediato ya que mañana debo partir a New York Para hacer los preparativos para la recuperacion de Antony… Candice, sigueme

-¿eh?... si … si Tia Abuela- sin mas la joven pecosa solo le dirige una mirada a Albert, en ella podia reflejarse la confucion, el temor pero tambien el cariño que lentamente podia convertirse en amor hacia el joven patriarca del clan, las dos mujeres caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recamara de la mujer mayor y entrar a ella- ¿de que queria hablarme Tia abuela?- pregunto la joven con temor de que la mujer hubiese visto el acto de su protector y ella

-Candice… me equivoque contigo- dijo la mujer suspirando- tuvimos a Antony con los mejores tratamientos medicos durante años, cuidados intensivos, todo, lo mas reciente y novedoso para su mejora… pero nada, nada le hizo reaccionar… en cambio tu… tan solo en un mes lograste loq eu ni doctores ni tecnologia lograron, despertar a mi querido nieto-dijo la mujer suspirando- mi querida sobrina Rosemary, era una dama dulce, comprenciva educada y fina, pero tambien con un espiritu aventurero e independiente, el verte, de alguna manera me recordaba su dolorosa perdida, te pareces tanto a ella- dijo la mujer volteando a ver a Candy- quisas es por eso que no podia verte, tus verdes ojos siempre eran un recordatorio de lo mal que me porte con ella al haberle cortado las alas desde pequeña, pero, a diferencia de Rosemary, tu tuviste el carácter de enfrentarme y oponerte a mis decisiones, no sabia si eso me ofendia o me llenaba de orgullo… Candy, fue ese carácter tuyo del cual mi Antony se enamoro y se aferro a la vida, fue ese amor y cuidado por el cual ahora antony esta despierto- dontinuo la mujer

-Tia abuela, no diga eso, estoy segura que aunque no hubiese estado aquí Antony abria despertado- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-no… no candice, estoy segura de que Antony sintió tu cercania y eso lo motivo a despertar, gracias candice, ahora se que el amor que mi nieto te profesa es realmente puro, que su amor va mas alla de cualquier barrera, por favor candice… no te alejes de el, no lo dejes nunca, tienes que quedarte con el, de lo contrario estoy segura de que mi pequeño se undiria de nuevo- dio la mujer en un tono que a la pecosa le parecia una suplica

-pero... ¿Qué esta diciendo tia abuela?!- dijo la rubia con miedo

-se que tu lo quieres y el te quiere a ti, candy, estoy segura que todo el clan Andrew daria su bendicion para que ustedes se unieran en un feliz matrimonio

-TIA ABUELA!- exclamo la rubia sin dar credito a sus oidos

-por favor Candy, consideralo, por favor, perdoname por ser tan fria contigo durante tantos años- imploro la anciana

-basta tia abuela, yo no tengo nada que perdonarle- dijo la pecosa con el seño fruncido por la angustia al ver a esa fuerte mujer casi suplicando su perdon

-prometeme que no dejaras a Antony, prometemelo- dijo la mujer con anciedad

-yo… se lo prometo… tia abuela- sin mas la pecosa dejo salir un suspiro, ¿Qué debia hacer?

Mientras tanto en New York

-¡hey!, terry ¿Por qué esa cara larga?- pregunto Karen al ver entrar al actor con cara de pocos amigos y murmurando cosas ininteligibles

-maldita sea tenia que ser ese estúpido jardinerito y claro la mona pecosa va a caer rendida a sus pies despues de cuatro años ¿no?- seguia murmurando sin prestarle atención a Karen

-sabia que de musicos poetas y locos todos tenemos un poco… pero creo que tu exageras en el ultimo termino- dijo la mujer al ver como el chico seguia hablando solo

-¿Qué quieres Karen?- dijo el castaño con los ojos llenos de ira

-uy… alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy… bueno de todos modos yo solo te vine a entregar esto- dijo la mujer extendiendo su brazo para entregarle unos pases- sabes que los actores principales tienen un palco para sus invitados preferenciales

-quedate con esos pases, no traere a nadie, traer a Susana es soportarle un mes de depresion- dijo el castaño molesto

-Terrence, de verdad, deverias ir a buscar a esa enfermera, desde el estreno de romeo y Julieta estas cada dia mas insoportable, no amas a Susana, no arruines tu vida- dijo seriamente Karen

- mira Karen, tu no sabes nada de mi historia con Candy asi que …

-si lo se Terrence… ella me lo conto en Florida- contesto ella

-¿conoces a Candy?- dijo el chico sorprendido

-si, despues de las audiciones de romeo y Julieta me fui a Florida con un tio que es doctor, Candy llevo unos papeles del hospital de Chicago… pero bueno ese no es el caso

-tienes razon, no tiene caso… Karen ella ya tiene a un ex novio a su lado…- dijo frustrado

-bueno… yo solo se que Candy jamas hablo de un ex novio conmigo, sin embargo me se toda tu historia con ella, en Londres y en Escocia, Terrence, jamas vi a una mujer tan enamorada como esa joven enfermera y solo tu estas en su mente, miles de ex novios y pretendientes pueden llegar a ella, pero como mujer te aseguro que tu siempre estaras en su corazon, un amor asi es inolvidable- dijo la actriz con solemnidad- serias un idiota si no lucharas por ese amor- el Actor ingles estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la que siempre pareciera la "fria Karen Klice"- ¿Qué?, no me mires asi, tanto teatro meloso ya me esta cambiando, yo tambien tengo mi corazoncito- sin mas la actriz le da la espalda- piensalo Terrence- dijo la mujer dejando los pases en una mesita de la estancia- nos vemos en el ensayo

De regreso a la casa de el joven actor

-señorita Violet, llego un telegrama para usted- dijo la nueva sirvienta de la casa mientras la albina leia un libro de medicina

-¿un telegrama para mi?... gracias Kassidi… y nada de señorita, soy solo Violet entendido?, no me gusta que me trates con tanta formalidad, ademas si la bruja con pinta de nobleza te oye te corre y de paso a mi- dijo la albina sonriendo

-jajaja, esta bien Violet- sin mas la jovencita se retira del lugar dejando a la albina con ese mensaje

-bueno y esto… de Lakewood...- tras leer de donde procedía la chica abrió rápidamente el telegrama- viaje New York proxima semana albert- leyó la albina pecosa- dios mio la proxima semana… tan pronto… Albert… volvere a verte-sonrio la joven- dios mio…-dijo soltando el telegrama y levandose las manos al rostro en forma preocupada- pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Albert sepa que estoy trabajando para los Grandchester… esto no va a ser nada agradable… supongo que … ¿Qué debo hacer? Demonios Albert ni siquiera me digiste cuando llegas para ir a recogerte… momento… las cartas, ¡Dios mio!, vendra a verme aquí?... calmate Violet, calmate… ni que fueras tan importante para que te venga a ver… miranda- la joven se dirige al telefono y marca el numero de su amiga

-Miranda Adonay- se escucho la sensual voz de la mujer al otro lado de la linea

-Miranda, soy Violet… Miranda, Albert vendra a New York… necesito que investigues en que tren llegara y cuando, tengo un mal presentimiento, el no sabe que estoy trabajando para los Grandchester, tengo que evitar que la señorita Candy y el Amo Terrence se reencuentren, eso seria un gran problema para ella y mas para Albert

-pero seria un gran alivio para usted o ¿no?, ¿Cuándo dejara de pensar en los demas y enfocarse en su propia felicidad madame, si el Amo Grandchester y la señorita Andrey se reencuentran probablemente resurjan su amor y el Amo albert estara pero si solito y usted dispuesta a consolarlo y…

-Miranda, Antoni desperto del coma…¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

-entiendo… le llamo mas tarde madame- contesto la mujer con el seño fruncido

-te lo encargo mucho Miranda-despues de eso la joven Gitana escucho como su jefa colgaba

-me lo imaginaba- dijo la mujer soltando la ultima carta- es extraño esa señorita tiene una historia bastante extraña, se vienen momentos difíciles, su labor es mas necesitada que nunca, la proteccion de un ser espiritual, el fin de unos tiempos y el comienzo de nuevos, conclusión maravillosa de todos sus proyectos, dios mio es tan confuso su destino reencuentros inesperados, amores pasados injurias ataduras de manos, viajes… lejanos… dios mio Candice White Andrew… ¿Qué destino tan tormentoso te ah traido hasta aquí?- rapidamente la mujer comenzo a barajar nuevamente su tarot comenzando la lectura en nombre de su ama y señora- ¿que demo… las mismas cartas?- dijo la mujer mirando la tirada- no… hay ligeras diferencias, termino de un ciclo, proyectos concluidos, enfrentamientos familiares, dolor y muerte, deshonra y nuevas dificultades… Ama Antella… algo me dice que debemos regresar a nuestro pais… algo terrible esta por ocurrir y parece – la mujer vuelve a lanzar un a tirada nueva solo para preguntar los destinos de ambas pecosas- la union- dijo mirando la carta- ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo la mujer angustiada mientras el cielo empezaba a dejar caer gotas de lluvia veraniega- Dios proteja a la familia- dijo la mujer estrechando con fuerza el crucifijo que tenia en el pecho- espiritus del silencio y de la noche… protejan a la familia real y sobre todo a mis amas…

Continuara


	11. Amor y Recuerdos

**_AMOR Y RECUERDOS_**

-candy- se escucho la voz de un joven en la habitación

-Antony… estas despierto- sonrio la enfermera desviando la vista de su libro

-te vez muy linda a la luz de la chimenea-dijo el chico mirando con infinito amor a la joven a su lado

-¿pero que dices Antony?, me sonrojas- dijo ella con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas

-y ese color en tus mejillas te queda aun mejor- dijo el rubio mirando con amor a la joven

-¡basta antony!- dijo ella esta vez llevandose una mano a la cara en clara señal de vergüenza

-pero sabes, nada comparado con el brillo de tus ojos al leer ese libro, dime ¿Cuál es?-pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba en la cama

-ah…-dijo ella desconsertada- es… Otelo- dijo ella con un semblante triste

-¿te gusta el teatro candy?- pregunto el chico con alegria, la joven tenia gustos elegantes

-si… algo asi- dijo ella mirando el libro y recordando a cierto actor de cabello castaño de ojos color azul profundo que le robara el corazon

-sabes, una vez Archie, Stear y yo nos escapamos a ver una obra de teatro, fue realmente emosionante-dijo el chico-la actriz principal transmitia un sentimiento en su actuación increible- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y recordadndo aquella experiencia-Eleonor Baker, una actriz incomparable de verdad- sonrio el chico mirando a su amiga

-¡eleonor Baker!- dijo la chica sintiendo como el nombre de esa actriz atravezaba su corazon con los recuerdos de el mas hermoso verano que habia vivido

-¡la conoces!- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¡no!, bueno si, la eh visto actuar- mintió lapecosa

-una vez en New York, me gustaria ir a brodway… me gustaria ir a ver una obra de teatro contigo Candy- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano a la joven enfermera

-eh?...a…a… Brodway- dijo al chica poniendose aun mas palida

-por lo que eh leido en la pagina de espectáculos del periodico, estan representandojustamente esa obra Candy, tal vez podamos ir a verla, dicen que el protagonista es una gran promesa y tiene un futuro brillante, que no se habia visto tal entrega en el escenario desde el descubrimiento de Eleonor Baker, vamos Candy- dijo el chico entusiasmado de tener una cita con su dulce pecosa

-Antony… yo…- la joven habia leido las tablas de espectáculos, para algunos se le conoceria como Masoquismo, pero la hija predilecta del hogar de pony habia seguido los pasos del joven actor y su carrera, cada nuevo papel que representaba y habia leido todas las obras que el representaba, imaginandose al joven aristocrata representando el papel sobre las tablas, con la misma pasion que se habia expresado aquella tarde de verano en Escocia al hablar de sus sueños y metas-antony… primero tenemos que ver lo que digan los medicos- dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema- ya hablaremos de eso despues, ahora descansa Antony- dijo ella haciendo recostar al joven

-realmente espero que podamos ir candy, me sentiria el hombre mas orgulloso del mundo si pudierallevarte a esa obra de mi brazo – dijo el chico comenzando a cerrar los ojos

-Antony…- murmuro la pecosa mientras lo veia dormir nuevamente para despues regresar a su lugar junto al fuego-Terry… mi amor- sin soportarlo mas la joven deja caer un par de lagrimas silenciosas-esta noche es sombria…-susurro la pecosa con dolor, sin saber que esas mismas palabras fueron pronunciadas años atrás

-debemos apresurarnos –dijo un hombre de piel morena y ojos obscuros como la misma noche

-apresurate Frances, si nos descubren estamos fritos

-Nana Miranda, tengo miedo- dijo la pequeña de cabellos albinos y ojos verde azulados

-no tenga miedo madame Roni, pronto estaran rumbo a Inglaterra y de ahí a america a lado de la dama Aurine

-ademas jovencita, usted siempre ah sido una dama muy valiente, ¿Por qué ahora tendria que acobardarse?- dijo el apuesto hombre de cabellos rojisos y piel morena clara guiñandole el ojo a la pequeña

-estas sombras no me agradan- dijo el hombre de piel tostada y ojos negros

-Esta noche es sombria- dijo el caballero de ojos color esmeralda y cabellera roja, sus ojos denotaron una mirada llena de pesar

-estan uyendo- dijo un hombre al encontrar a ese peculiar grupo

-Kasandra, sube ahora mismo con la señorita Roni y el amo Eliot- dijo la mujer de piel morena y ojos castaños claros a su hija mientras las apresuraba a subir a aquel barco

-Madre!- dijo angustiada la joven de apenas 14 años de edad

-protegela, es la ultima esperanza para el amor de la ama Alexa- dijo la mujer apresurando a su hija

-pero ustedes madre- dijo la chiquilla mirando con horror como los guardias llegaban hasta donde su padre

-Basta Miranda, no puedo permitir que tu esposo y tu se expongan de esta manera- dijo el hombre junto a las chiquillas

-es custion de honor gitano Amo Eliot- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- y al no tener patria ni nada mas , nuestro honor es lo que debemos proteger- la mujer acaricia el rostro de su hija- y nuestra sangre y la de los amigos-dijo mirando significativamente al medico-tenemos una deuda de gitanos- dijo la mujer mirando con amor a su hija- toma- dijo quitandose la cruz de Carabaca de oro que llevaba en su pecho- llevala contigo siempre, nunca olvides de donde vienes y a quienes les debes lo que somos ahora, tu destino esta ligado al lugar a donde llegaran, una vez que esten con la ama Alexa Aurine protejanla,y sean muy felices-sonrio al medico nuevamente- cuidate… hija mia- sin mas la mujer sale corriendo

-Madre!, padre!- grito inconsolable la mujer mientras tenia tomada a la chiquilla de 6 años mienras unos disparos mortiferos se escucharon para ver caer a su madre bañada en sangre

-Nana Miranda!-grito la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos, en su corta vida nunca habia visto algo tan doloroso

-Corran, vallanse ahora, no miren hacia atrás- gritaba un gallardo caballero de piel morena clara ojos verdes esmeralda y cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego tras una jovencita y una pequeña niña de tal vez 6 años por mucho- ayudare a tus padres

-Amo Eliot!- grito la joven de piel morena de ojos color noche y abundante cabellera negra, digna representante de su "raza" combinación perfecta de los mas antiguos hechiceros egipcios y sangre noble española- no lo haga no tiene caso- sin embargo las suplicas de la joven gitana no fueron escuchados, el medico llego hasta donde un agonizante gitano estaba en el piso

-Estupido frances… debiste… largarte- dijo el hombre

-Caleb… esto… por mi culpa- dijo el con furia

-que Dios nuestro señor… se apiade de nuestras almas- dicho esto el gitano cierra los ojos para siempre

-Eliot Betancourt, en nombre de la corona y el sagrado nombre de los zaares estas detenido- dijo el dirigente de aquella guardia real-

-Tio Eliot!- grito la pequeña de seis años ya lejos de aquel hombre en el barco que sarparia en ese mismo instante

-Silencio madame… o nos descubriran

-pero mi tio Eliot- dijo la chiquilla con angustia

-ahora el destino se ah forjado y nosotras debemos continuar-dijo la joven derramando lagrimas tras la muerte de sus padres y a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba al joven francés

-¿Cuáles son los cargos que se me imputan?- recrimino el Joven con valor- soy un simple medico Frances que ah servido a su corona por mas de tres años- dijo el chico erguido y con el orgullo latente- siendo frances eh vivido como ciudadano digno y pacifico

-los cargos son traicion a la familia real deshonrando el nombre Romanov- dijo una voz tras los soldados-mi amado esposo ah descubierto tu traicion, no es asi Rasputin- dijo la mujer

- Praskovia Fyodorovna Dubrovina-dijo el joven medico con furia-debi suponer que tendrias que ver algo

-la luz me ah indicado, este hombre es el inicio de la desgracia de los Romanov- dijo el hombre tras la mujer recien aparecida

-tu no eres mas que un maldito fraude… tu magia no tiene nada que ver con la accion divina, manipulas los pensamientos de la gente mediante hipnotismo- dijo el hombre

-¡a callar!, no solo has desonrarro la confianza de la corona, abusado de su gentileza, has secuestrado a la princesa Ana Alexia Aurine Romanov, hija del Zaar Nicolas II y a su sobrina Romina Roni Plexius de Romanov- sentencio el guardia- sino que tambien mancillas la palabra del enviado del señor, el iluminado Raspútin

-¿no lo ven?, ese tipo no es mas que un fraude- dijo molesto el medico- el es el verdadero peligro para la familia real- dijo intentando arremeter contra la pareja

-Disparen!- se escucho la orden

-¡nooooooooooo!- grito la chiquilla al ver como una rafaga de disparos se estrellaban contra el joven medico mientras el barco se alejaba

-¡nooooo!- despertó gritando nuevamente esa joven de cabellera albina-¡maldición!, de nuevo esa pesadilla…-se levanto de su lecho sudando frio-Eliot… tia aurine- murmuro para si misma mientras lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro hasta que unos fuertes toquidos llegaron se oyeron en su puerta

-te encuentras bien Violet?- se escucho tras la puerta

-eh?... si si..- dijo la albina abriendo la puerta- solo tuve una pesadilla, gracias por preocuparte Cassidy- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-desde que llegue es la segunda noche que te escucho gritar…¿estas segura que estas bien?- pregunto mas preocupada la joven sirvienta

-si Cassidy, no te preocupes, solo algunos recuerdos pasados me agobian, pero estoy bien-sonrio la mujer

-el pasado debe quedarse ahí, de lo contrario dificulta tu presente y peligra tu futuro, el pasado debe olvidarse lo malo y atesorarse lo bueno- la sirvienta toma las manos de la albina- sigue adelante y deja el pasado atrás

-gracias Cassidy- dijo la labina de verdad agradecida por las palabras de la chica

-buenas noches Violet- dijo la chica retirandose a su recamara

-buenas noches Cassidy- dijo la albina cerrando la puerta- si… es verdad, el pasado deberia quedarse ahí… pero no puedes hacerlo cuando el pasado forma parte de tu presente y es la llave de tu futuro… espiritus del silencio y la oscuridad… guienme- dijo la albina mientras tomaba con fuerza su brazo derecho

Chicago una semana mas tarde…

-Candice, pegunta la señora Elroy si ya estas lista para salir- pregunto Doroty al entrar a la habitación de la pecosa-¡oh candy estas lindísima!- dijo ella admirando a la rubia con ese hermoso vestido color rojo cuello "v" sin mangas solo sostenido por tiritas, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con un liston de seda del mismo color dejando caer la cascada de risos por la espalda el vestido era corto le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y llevaba unas zapatizas del mismo color dandole forma a sus de por si ya bien formadas piernas, la pequeña pecosa habia dejado de serlo, estab convirtiendose en una mujer muy bella

-vamos no exageres Doroty, es solo que el vestido es muy bello- dijo la rubia con modestia

-de verdad Candy, vas a arrancar mas de un suspiro en New York, traeras a todos los actores de Brodway locos- sonrio la joven sirvienta sin saber lo que esas palabras significaban para el pobre corazon de la pecosa- Terry- murmuro tristemente cosa que no noto la mucama

-Estas lista peque…- el joven heredero de la familia Andrew se quedo sin palabras, ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer y que habia hecho con su pequeña pecosa?, juraba por dios que esa mujer frente a el era la aparicion de una hermosa diosa, una ninfa salida del olimpo o un angel de tentacion que lo invitaba a cometer el mas terrible pecado-Candy… estas… hermosa- dijo albert aun con la impresión a flor de piel y el sonrojo marcado en su rostro

-vamos no exageres albert- dijo ella sintiendo la penetrante mirada del joven heredero

-con su permiso ire a ver si la señora elroy necesita ayuda- dijo la joven mucama saliendo del lugaro

-cuando pense que no podia verte mas hermosa… siempre me sorprendes- dijo galantemente el rubio asercandose a esa dama frente a el

-Albert… por favor- dijo ella bajando la mirada aun mas roja y apenada

-no, por favor, no me ocultes esas hermosas esmeraldas- dijo el tomandola por la barbilla y levantando la mirada de la pecosa mirandola con inentencidad- Candy- el chico comienza a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros

-Al…albert… dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos

-Candy estas lis…¡oh!... disculpen yo…- un chico de elegante vestimenta habia visto la escena, se sentia turbado, ofuscado ¡incredulo!

-Archi!- dijo la pecosa apenada

-yo… ya estamos todos abajo, no tarden- dijo saliendo de la habitación notablemente perturvado

-Archibald espera!- grito candy intentando detener a su primo

-espera Candy, yo hablare con el, tu apresurate para que partamos- dicho esto el joven dirigente del Clan Andrey sale de la recamara

-Dios mio… que estoy haciendo…

New York….

-Estas segura Miranda?- pregunto la albina mientras salia del hospital

-si Señorita Violet… llegan mañana por la tarde

-¿Cómo confirmaste la información?- pregunto la albina aun con recelo

-oh bueno yo… me puse en contacto con el señor George y el me confirmo la hora de llegada de los Andrey- dijo la mujer dandole la espalda a su ama

-ah, entiendo, tu y George se hicieron buenos amigos- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-es… un hombre culto eh inteligente…- dijo la mujer aun dandole la espalda a su amiga y patrona

-ademas de interesante, serio, caballeroso formal y muy guapo verdad?- dijo la albina pecosa con una risa burlona

-lo mismo que tu con albert- contraataco la pelinegra

-a… yo-dijo la mujer albina completamente roja-comprendo entonces mañana no pudo ser mejor tengo dos dias libres… genial, ¿en que tren?- preguntó la albina

-en el tren de las tres de la tarde- contesto miranda

-ya veo… -dijo la albina-Miranda, ¿crees que me pueda quedar en tu departamento?- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

-pero Madame Romina!- dijo la mujer asustada

-vamos, despues de todo… yo tambien tengo sangre Gitana ¿o no?- dijo ella giñando el ojo

-esto es una locura- dijo la pelinegra preocupada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- usted definitivamente me volvera loca un dia

-jajajaja no me culpes de tus problemas mentales- bromeo la albina carcajeandose libremente

-dios mio a donde nos llevara todo esto- la pelinegra estaba alterada ya no sabia que pensar- tengo mas de 30 años, si mi madre me viera la mataria de nuevo, no eh podido desposarme por cuidarla dios santo a veces creo que terminaremos como dos solteronas a este paso- dijo ella amargamente

-jajaja no te preocupes te regalare un perro para que no te sientas sola- bromeo la albina

-¡por dios madame!, no juegue con eso

-jajaja, esta bien entoncs que sea un gato… a menos que prefieras un canario- rio nuevamente la albina

-¡lo dices por que aun eres joven!- se molesto la Gitana

-no pense que te preocupara tanto el estar soltera- dijo la albina con una sonrisa y ladeando su cabeza

-sabes que para una gitana es importante

-oh vamos, no te preocupes mira a george tiene 34 y no se preocupa por nada- rio la mujer al descubrir el sonrojo de la gitana

-Madame!- grito sonrojada mientras la albina reia nuevamente

En la estación de trenes Chicago un grupo familiar se encaminaba a la ciudad del teatro, Alber se habia sentado junto con su amigo George y la tia abuela en un compartimento especial, aprovechando el tiempo para hablar de asuntos relacionados con los negiocios de la familia, alistear y antony, annie y Candy iban en otro compartimento.

-estoy muy emosionado por esto, sera la primera vez que viaje a New York- dijo el Rubio sentado a lado de la pecosa de bellos ojos esmeralda- tu ya has estado alli verdad Candy?- dijo alegremente- debe ser muy interesante

-¿eh?- dijo la rubia recordando la ultima vez que estuvo ahí- s…si, es un lugar muy … bello

-Antony pareces un niño pequeño-dijo Archie salvando la situación- no abrumes a candy, ya lo veras por ti mismo

-si tienes razon, espero que podamos ir a Broadway, me gustaria ver una obra, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver a eleonor beaker a escondidas de la tia abuela, Archie?

-…- el rostro de la rubia se ensombresia en cada palabra

-¿eh?... si, si lo recuerdo…-dijo archi sin saber como cambiar el tema

-no puedo creer que siendo una mujer tan bella aun siga sola, es una lastima verdad?- sonrio el rubio- es una actriz sumamente talentosa candy, deberias verla actuar, se transforma en su personaje vive la vida de aquella a la que interpreta y parece que sus ojos brillan haciendo que sus espectadores sientan su actuación- dijo el chico entusiasmado-vallamos a verla actuar Candy

-si… con permiso-dijo la chica saliendo del compartimento privado, aquellas palabras, era verdad que jamas habia visto actuar a Eleonor beaker, pero esa sensación, la transformación al personaje del que hablaba antony, la pasion del actor hacia sus lineas el brillo en los ojos, definitivamente los habia heredado- ¡Terry!- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Candy…- se escucho la voz de annie tras la joven – ya sabia yo que no estabas bien Candy, hermana, dijo la chica tomando la mano de su amiga de la infancia- por que decidiste venir si sabias que te podias encontrar con Terry?- pregunto angustiada la pelinegra

- eh dejado demaciado tiempo solo a Antony, no podia negarme a dejarlo solo… ademas la Tia abuela me lo pidio y yo…

-Candy, sabes que ir a New York es muy peligroso, hay mucha probabilidad que te encuentres a Terry- dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-no, no lo habra, por que no me parare para nada por los teatros- dijo la pecosa decidida en aquella decisión

-Candy, sabes que eso sera imposible, Antony te pedira que le acompañes- dijo la pelinegra intentando hacer razonar a su amiga

-pues inventare algo, que me duele la cabeza, que no me gusta, que se yo- dijo ella desesperada

-candy eso jamas te lo creeria, te ah visto leer Romeo y Julieta mas de cinco veces, le leias otelo y sueño de una noche de verano mientras estaba inconciente, Candy reacciona hermana, tu corazon sigue alla, en Brodway y tu comportamiento solo indica la necesidad de verlo y esta a su lado, Candy!- en ese momento la puerta del compartimento privado se abre- estan bien chicas- dijo el joven rubio de orbes color cielo mirando a las jovencitas

-si… estabamos… platicando sobre los tratamientos medicos que resiviras Antony. Dijo la pecosa transformando su mueca de preocupación por la sonrisa mas alegre que tenia

-entiendo, me parecio que discutian, pero si estan bien, por que no entran y platican con nosotros- dijo el chico adentrandose al compartimento nuevamente

-entiendelo Annie… para Terry y para mi, ya no hay esperanza- sin mas la rubia entro al compartimento dejando a una Annie al borde de las lagrimas

-Candy, mi amada hermana, ¿Dónde esta la mujer fuerte y decidida que siempre me saco adelante?... ese amor frustrado acabo contigo Candy… hermanita- un par de lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de la pelinegra el resto del viaje se paso en platicas vanales, temas comunes, bromas, recuerdos experiencias y sueños

-entonces, te gustaria estudiar medicina Candy?- pregunto Archie fascinado con la decisión de la pecosa

-si, es una idea que me ah venido rondando la cabeza desde que conocí a una doctora en las minas donde trabajamos- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?, una mina?, ¿los tres trabajaron en una mina?-pregunto el rubio sorprendido

-si, Archie resulto ser mejor chef que yo- dijo la pecosa con cara afligida

-jajajajaja- rieron todos al recordar aquello

- los vendajes y la medicina es lo mio… pero en este tiempo de guerras…- la pecosa se habia quedado mirando al mas alla- quisas… alla, en esa guerra maldita… si hubiera mas fuerza medica y enfermeras… tal vez… personas como Alistear… aun estarian aquí- dijo la pecosa con pena

-¡quita esas ideas de tu cabeza Candice White Andrey!- grito el joven corwell poniendose de pie intepestuosamente

-Archie- dijo la pelinegra asustada

-no se te ocurra pensarlo- dijo apretando los puños

-Archibald que te pasa?, por que pusiste esa cara?- dijo el rubio incredulo ante el comportamiento de su primo

-esa mirada, ese tono, esa lejania… son los mismos que Alistear usara antes de enlistarse como voluntario para irse al frente- dijo el castaño apretando con fuerza sus puños- ya eh perdido a muchos de mis seres queridos… no quiero perderte a ti tambien Candy- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos para despues mirar a Candy

-pero ¿Qué tonterias dices Archie… yo no ire a la guerra, no seas tontito- dijo lapecosa con una sonrisa- por favor sientate, lamento haber removido tus recuerdos- dijo afligida

-yo… lamento mi comportamiento-dijo el rubio castaño

-venga, olvidemos el asunto-dijo la pelinegra comenzando con otro tema de conversación

-si…- era verdad, no iria a la guerra… sin embargo el corazon de candy estaba inundado por ese sentimiento desde que Flmmy su valiente condiscípula se fuera al frente y su querido primo tambien se enastara y falleciera, su idea era elistarse como voluntaria despues de eso, sin un trabajo, no es que despresiara al doctor Martin, pero ella necesitaba mas, saber que su asistencia ayudaria a salvar a mas personas, si su plan era partir a Francia, pero…- la gira voltea a ver al rubio frente a ella- ahora Antony era lo primordial, su recuperacion, no podia dejarlo solo, no, no volveria a hacerlo, era su obligación estar a lado de Antony, los medicos habian sido claros, la condicion de Antony era delicada, despues de la caida podia sufrir conviciones, fuertes e insoportables dolores de cabeza, eso era su culpa, si esa fatidica tarde no le hubiera permitido saltar el no abria sufrido esos cuatro años de coma… era responsable y debia enmendar su error… esas palabras la hicieron evocar el recuerdo de su querido actor- Terry…¿tendras este mismo sentimiento hacia Susana?- se pregunto por primera vez haciendo la comparativa entre su situación y la de él, pero, ¿era lo mismo?... no , ella si amaba a Antony, pero si amaba a Antony, ¿Por qué beso a Albert?, Albert… otro grave problema para el ya confuso corazon de la rubia pecosa….

* * *

ESTOY EN UNA ENCRUCIJADA CHICAS, LA VERDAD ME GUSTARIA QUE LOS TRES CHICOS SE QUEDARAN CON LA PECOSA, PERO ESTO ESTA MUY REÑIDO...¿QUIEN SEMERECE EL CORAZON DE LA ENFERMERA?, POR OTRA PARTE PRONTO DESCUBRIRE MAS SOBRE LA IMPORTANCIA DE LA VIDA DE VIOLET SE QUE PUEDE PARECER UN POCO CONFUSO ASI QUE ACALARARE ,

EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE VIOLET ES ROMINA, COMO DIMINUTIVO ES RONI, POR OTRA PARTE LA GITANA QUE LA ACOMPAÑA SE LLAMA KASSANDRA YADOPTA EL NOMBRE DE SU DIFUNTA MADRE, MAS ADELANTE LES EXPLICARE EL MOTIVO DE ESTA SITUCACION XD SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, ESPEROQEU LES SIGA GUSTANDO SIN MAS LAS DEJO MIL GRACIAS A TODAS SI CONTINUO CON ESTO ES POR USTEDES MATTA NE!


	12. Revelaciones

_**REVELACIONES**_

-Terry… estoy por volver a New York… estare tan cerca de ti- pensó la pecosa mirando por la ventana

-de verdad, el avion se destroso por completo en el aire, debiste ver la cara de miedo de Candy y la de desepcion de Stear ante su fallido invento- dijo Archivald riendo a carcajada limpia y un Antony asombrado

-debiste tener mucho miedo no es asi Candy- dijo el chico de las rosas con una sonrisa-¿candy?- le llamo nuevamente al ver a la chica tan distraida

-Candy- la jovencita Annie conocia en que pensaba su hermana, estaba preocupada, sabia que la decisión que habia tomado Candice de viajar a New York conera equivocada, y mas aun con todo loq eu esto implicaba, tenia a antony de vuelta, iria a New York donde estaba su gran amor a punto de casarse con otra y para colmo de males ahora tenia otro peso en el corazon, y era el insistente cortejo de la cabeza Andrey, Candy no le habia comentado nada, sin embargo Archie si le dijo lo que habia visto en la habitación de Candy antes de partir, la intuición femenina de la chica de cabello negro se habia alertado hacia algun tiempo, cuando Candy volviera de New York despues del rompimiento con Terry, habia notado como el rubio "tio abuelo" miraba con amor a su joven amiga, y no solo eso se desvivia por ella de una manera que incluso se enfrento a un leon por ella, ¿Cómo habia sido tan tonta para no notarlo antes?, pobre de su amiga, si que tenia un mundo sobre de ella- hermana ¿me acompañas a traer algunos dulces y te para los chicos?- pregunto la joven pelinegra sacando a su amiga del apuro

-¿eh?... si si claro- dijo la rubia saliendo de su turbación – ahora volvemos- dijo la pecosa saliendo de la cabina

-Archie- dijo la pelinegra dirigiendole una mirada significativa al ahora unico heredero Corwell

-entiendo- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos para consentrarse en la platica en la que estaba a punto de entrar, mientras la joven adoptada por los Britter salia del lugar

-Candy ah cambiado mucho- dijo antony mirando a su primo casi hermano- ya no es tan risueña como antes, algunas veces parece distante lejana, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí pero su mente en otro lugar- dijo el chico de orbes azules

- y asi es Antony, aunquees muy probable que su mente cuerpo y corazon vuelvan a unirse una vez estando en Brodway- confeso el rubio castaño

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el rubio presintiendo una estocada al corazon

-Antony, an pasado 4 años desde que… bueno desde que te creiamos muerto, tu regreso es algoq eu no nos esperabamos, todos habiamos caido en la resignacion… continuando con nuestra vida- dijo el corwell seriamente- Candy tambien, han pasado demasiadas cosas en la vida de Candy, y sobre todo, en su corazon, ya no es la chica de 12 años que conociste en el portal de las rosas- complemento el castaño

-explicate Archie- exigio el rubio

-no te exaltes Antony, no te hace bien, por ahora solo puedo decirte querido primo, que el corazon de nuestra bella damicela a madurado, conocio sentimientos de dolor y angustia, pero tambien de amistad y alegria, pero sobre todo conocio el Amor Antony, uno muy diferente al que alguna vez sintieron ustedes

-Candy…- dijo el chico lastimado- ama a alguien?- pregunto el rubio apretando los puños y bajando la mirada esperando la cruel respuesta

- Si Antony, nuestra pequeña pecosa esta enamorada, pero, es un amor … imposible- declaro el castaño

-Imposible?, no es correspondida?- pregunto el chico levantando la mirada

-si, es correspondida, y quisas eso sea lo mas duro de este problema- dijo el chico enlasando sus manos y llevándolas a su barbilla mientras miraba las reacciones de su primo como analizandolo si deberia seguir o callar

-Explicate, si es correspondido, ¿por que es imposible?- pregunto el rubio a punto de perder la paciencia

-es un hombre con un compromiso-solto el chico suspirando

-un… un hombre casado- el rubio abrio tanto los ojos que parecia que se le saldrian-¿candy se enamoro de un hombre casado?- pregunto el rubio con desesperación

-no, pero casi, Antony, candy se enamoro en el colegio San Pablo, de un aristocrata Ingles, gracias a las siempre odiosas tranpas de elisa se separaron, el joven sacrifico su estadia y su titulo noble por ella… para que ella pudiera seguir siendo hija de los Andrey…

-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo- dijo mas desconsertado el rubio

-Antony…- la conversación fue interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta

-solo encontramos te de yerba buena, espero no les desagrade- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa- y las galletas casi me las como en el camino pero Annie no me dejo- sonrio acercando la mesita del servicio- pero que caras tan frias…¿ de que hablaban?- pregunto la pecosa al ver la tencion de los chicos- Archie sabes que no debes tensar asi a Antony- reprendio la enfermera- espero que no lo hicieras enojar- reprendio todavía mas la joven pecosa

- no… para nada- se defendio el castaño- verdad antony?- pregunto

-si, solo… comentabamos algunas cosas sobre Eliza- dijo el chico

-uy que tema de conversación tan desagradable- rio la pecosa- asi que les sugiero que cambien de tema

-Archi- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su novio con una intensa mirada que preguntaba si habian hablado

-Annie- el chico devolvió la mirada, con lo que la pelinegra comprendio que si no estaba dicho todo, por lo menos Antony ya estaba al tanto de algunas cosas

-¡pues comamos!- dijo la pecosa intentando sonar alegre, mientras el corazon del rubio seguia preguntandose ¿Quién era el hombre que tenia ahora el corazon de su llorona pecosa?

Mientras tanto en New York

-¿estas segura de esto Violet?- pregunto la gitana asustada

-claro, necesito que albert sepa que vivo en otro lado, no quiero que por nada del mundo sepa que estoy con los grandchester, eso podria provocar un irremediable encuentro entre Candice y Terrence- dijo la chica con pesar

-y, no quieres provocar el sufrimiento de tu Albert si esos dos se reconcilian

-jamas me soportaria ver sufrir a Albert por mi culpa- dijo la pecosa con pesar

-y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez, Albert sufra mas si se queda con una mujer que no lo ama

-Candice aprendera a amarlo, es imposible no quererlo

-Despierta Romina!- grito la mujer- no todas piensan como tu, el amo albert es muy apuesto, pero no es irresistible para todas

-Miranda por favor

-no, por favor tu Violet, ¡mirate!, eres una piltrafa, no eres ni la sombra de la mujer que eras hace cuatro años- grito molesta la pelinegra

-pues lamento ser una piltrafa pero no puedo remediarlo, estoy enamorada y luchare por que el cumpla sus sueños- dijo la mujer mas molesta

- y como?... si no puedes cumplir ni los tuyos por una estupida promesa, entiendelo Violet, ¡esa criatura puede estar muerta!- grito con furia

-¡no!, esta viva yo lo se, lo siento, la escencia de Eliot…

-la magia es poderosa, pero no lo es todo Violet, piensa por un momento y se realista, en casi 17 años no has encontrado absolutamente nada, nada!... no te dice eso algo?

-me dice que debo buscar mas Kassandra… andando- dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar

-Dios mio, padres… ayudenme- dijo la pelinegra molesta por la actitud de su ama

-Violet- se escucho la una voz masculina tras las dos jóvenes

-jhon!- dijo la albina alegre al ver a su superior y amigo ahí

-¿disfrutando de su dia libre?… buenos dias señorita Miranda- dijo el joven medico saludando a la que ya conocia como la mejro amiga de su enfermera favorita

-Buenas tardes doctor Hugges- saludo cortésmente la mujer pero sin hacer a un lado su frialdad

-si, de hecho estaba haciendo algunas compras con Miranda- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

-¿les molesta que las acompañe?- pregunto el doctor alegremente

-bueno yo…- dijo la albina pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer para el dia siguiente

-oh por favor, prometo invitarlas a desayunar- dijo el joven suplicante-de hecho iba rumbo a la casa de las Marlow a buscarte, queria pasar la tarde con mi amiga … me transferiran-dijo el hombre con una mueca triste

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?- dijo la mujer con semblante notablemente triste

-me necesitan en otra plaza … y esta algo lejos de aquí, es por ello que pensaba que quisas podia estar contigo este ultimo dia- dijo el joven medico con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por la inteligente gitana de cabello negro

-ve Violet, yo me hago cargo de lo demas- dijo la mujer tomando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos la albina- diviertanse, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo la mujer alejandose sin darle tiempo a la albina de alegar

-¿y bien?- pregunto el medico

-vamos a divertiros- dijo la mujer con una sincera sonrisa mientras el medico le opfrecia su brazo feliz

-violet… realmente jamas eh sabido mucho de ti, se que trabajaste en Chicago durante cuatro años, que eres huerfana pero… creo que hasta ahora es todo lo que se de ti, no conosco tu pasado, ni tu historia-dijo el joven intentando indagar en la vida de la albina mientras esta jugueteaba con su pastel de fresas

-no tengo mucho que contar…- dijo la albina- mi vida no es… "nada del otro mundo" -dijo ella tristemente

-pero es tu mundo, y a mi …- dijo el joven tomando dulcemente las manos de la chica- y es un mundo que yo quiero conocer-sonrio dulcemente mientras el rostro de la albina se teñia de un rojo carmin- cual es tu ciudad natal, como te convertiste en enfermera, por que tienes esa sonrisa tan cristalina, pero a la vez una mirada llena de tristesa- dijo el chico con intensidad

-Jhon…- la albina habia cerrado los ojos abrumada- mi vida es algo que eh intentado olvidar- dijo ella triste

-Violet- dijo el joven intrigado por esa declaracion

-Romina… ese es mi verdadero nombre…- dijo la pecosa tomando aire para comenzar a contar su triste historia sintiendo la penetrante mirada del joven doctor- lo que te voy a contar, te suplico que lo guardes en lo mas profundo de tus memorias- sin mas la joven comenzo a contar su historia con detalles de su triste vida y como habia llegado ahí ( XD cosa que la autora terminara de revelar en los próximos capítulos jajaja)-y esa… es mi historia- dijo la joven de cabello albino mirando la taza de te que estaba bacía hacia ya bastante tiempo y la cual presionaba con fuerza como para darse valor

-…- el medico que habia escuchado todo tenia la boca seca, su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que penso que la joven frente a el lo escuchaba

-¿no me vas a decir nada?- dijo la albina levantando los ojos con temor, solo para encontrarse una calida sonrisa

-para mi, siempre seras Violet, la joven enfermera albina pecosa que se trepaba a los arboles del hospital conmigo para almosar

-¡jhon!- dijo ella con la mas sincera sonrisa mientras lagrimas de agradecimiento brotaban de sus ojos

-debes cuidarte mucho… la situación se esta poniendo fea y corres bastante peligro- dijo el joven medico

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la joven mientras el medico le extendia un periodico

-¿eh?- la joven observa el tabloide y sus ojos no podian estar mas horrorizados- Que diable est-ce?- dijo en frances la joven golpeando la pequeña mesa con ambas manos mientras se levantaba furiosa

-que vocabulario señorita- rio divertido el joven medico al reconocer el idioma

-le dejo las decisiones de estado a infames credulos!- gruño la albina mientras mordia su labio- ¿en que estas pensando Nicolas- dijo molesta la albina mientras tomaba el periodo arrugandolo con furia- mas que nunca debo encontrarle- dijo ella con determinación

-Violet- dijo el medico mirando con preocupación la reaccion de la albina

New York 23 de mayo de 1915

Mientras tanto en la compañía strandford

-parece que las cosas se estan poniendo cada vez peor en Europa verdad?- pregunto uno de los tramoyistas durante su tiempo libre

-hasta los aristocratas parecen estarla pasando mal- declaro otro leyendo el periodico

-pues rusia parece estar empeñado en aprovechar esta guerra para extenderse, ah proclamado su deceo por conquistar Manchuria- dijo uno terminando de leer el periodico

-¿Cómo si eso me importara, mientras no toquen america por mi los europeos pueden morirse- dijo otro de los tramoyistas con singular despreocupación

-venga vagos que se ah acabado el tiempo de descanso hay que tener todo esto listo para la funcion de esta noche, Europa puede acabarse con la guerra pero si esto no esta bien seguro yo acabare con ustedes- reprendio Robert Hatway a sus allegados

-si señor- dijeron los tres hombres regresando al trabajo

-te vez preocupado Terrence- declaro el hombre mirando a aquel que consideraba casi un hijo

-todo parece mal Robert, Rusia en decadencia, Italia ya le ah declarado la guerra a austria, los ataques aereos en las costas inglesas cada vez son mas frecuentes- dijo con preocupación el castaño

-¿estas preocupado por tu padre?- pregunto el actor veterano

-no me gusta admitirlo pero si, el viejo me preocupa, es demaciado obstinado, no querra salir de Inglaterra, su orgullo ingles no se lo permitira

-¿Qué tal que le escribes pidiendole que venga a america y se refugie?- pregunto Robert

-¿el duque?... como se ve que no lo conoces Robert… el odia Norteamerica, desde que nos fuimos de aquí siendo yo muy joven nunca ah querido regresar- declaro el castaño-america le trae malos recuerdos- ijo el bajando la mirada

-entiendo, entonces, solo escribele para preguntalñe si se encuentra bien-dijo el hombre apoyando su fuerte mano en el hombro del joven castaño- eres un buen chico Terrence, se que haras lo correcto, pese a sus diferencias y problemas pasados, se que amas a tu padre- despues de eso el actor se aleja dejando al castaño solo- padre- dijo el castaño para despues mirar nuevamente el periodico- lady Romanov… me pregunto si usted estara bien en Rusia?- el recuerdo de una bella mujer de cabellos dorados secando los ojos de un pequeño terry volvia la mente del castaño.

-hey Terrence, tienes visita-se escucho la voz de uno de los tantos encargados

-yo?...¿quien puede ser?- se pregunto el castaño dirigiendose a la salida-¿Violet?- dijo sorprendido al ver a la albina ahí-¿le paso algo a Susana?- dijo poniendose serio

-buenas tardes amo Terrence, no, no se preocupe- dijo la albina pecosa con una sonrisa- la dama Susana esta bien,solo vine a … pedirle una licencia especial- dijo la albina

-una licencia?- se pregunto el castaño

-emmm, si , sabe tendre la visita de unos amigos, y pues me ustaria recibirlos en la estacion… como se quedaran en New York unos dias pues… queria pedirle licencia para quedarme a dormir con ellos durante su estadia

-Violet, sabes que Susan necesita tus cuidados- dijo Terry no muy convencido de dejar a la Marlow sola por las noches

-lo se amo Terrence, pero solo sera por las noches cuando termine mi turno, solo le estoy pidiendo licencia para ir a dormir otro lado… no quiero que mis amigos lleguen a su casa a incomodar-declaro la albina sumamente nerviosa

-pero Violet, eso no es ningun problema, tus amigos son bienvenidos, es mas ofreceles el cuarto de visitas- dijo el actor practico

-¿Qué?,¡NO!- grito ella asustada- es decir, se lo agradezco, pero no quiero que Madame Marlow y Lady Susana pongan el grito en el cielo- dijo la pecosa con una risa nerviosa

- bueno… esta bien Violet, si asi lo quieres- dijo el castaño resignado- aunque me haras pasar un muy mal rato todas las noches a solas con esas brujas- declaro el castaño con una risa arrogante

-¡neh! My lord, antes sin mi sobrevivio al veneno, ahora con mas razon – dijo la albina guiñandole el ojo

-esta bien Violet, tu ganas- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- saludame a tus amigos, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a las tablas- quiero que me deje la direccion en la que estara ¿entendido?

- oui Monsieur, lo vere mas tarde …- la pecosa veia como se alejaba el joven conde- disculpeme amo Terry, pero si usted viera a Candy puede ser que sus sentimientos resurgieran y arreglaran su separacion, eso destrozaría a Albert… y yo… no puedo permitir que el sufra, quiero verlo feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado- despues de eso la albina salio del lugar en direccion a la casa de su amiga e incondicional, era un barrio humilde pero calido

-estas segura de esto violet?- pregunto aun no muy segura la joven gitana

-si, definitivamente querida Miranda- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-que los espiritus nos protejan, tengo un extraño presentimiento

-mañana acompañare a Jhon a la estacion de trenes y sera el pretexto perfecto para toparme ahí con los Andrey- dijo la albina seriamente

-es increible que el joven Jhon haya decidido ir exactamente a la misma hora que llegarian los Andrey- dijo la pelinegra al momento que el silencio de "su ama" le hacia recorrer un escalofrio por la columna vertebral- por que es una coincidencia… verdad ¿Madame Romina?- esta vez la pregunta era de reproche, no por nada habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas, la conocia a la perfección

-el se ofrecío a ayudarme- dijo la pecosa

-¡no puedo creer que se lo contara!- reprendio la gitana- sabe loq eu pasara si llega a decirselo a alguien, estamos acabadas, y la dama aurine tambien y en su estado…- dijo la mujer molesta

-el paso de esta mision me es cada vez mas pesada Kassandra- dijo la albina llamando a la mujer por su verdadero nombre- el contarselo a Jhon… fue un alivio a mi lastimado corazon- dijo la albina con aflicción- lamento haberte desobedecido- dijo con pena

-bueno…- dijo la mujer suavisando su tono- no es como si fuera tu hermana o tu madre… solo espero que no nos traiga problemas

-es un buen hombre- sonrio la albina mirando al frente

-¿te lo recuerda verdad?- pregunto la mujer con una sincera sonrisa

-se parece tanto a el… en su forma de ser claro esta- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- nunca antes conoci a otro doctor que trepara arboles y le contara cuentos a los niños en las ramas de los mismos- sonrio ella con una limpia carcajada

-quisas… el doctor Hugges sea el indicado para arracar a William Andrey de tu alma, ¿lo has pensado?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-no… seria enamorarme del pasado Kassandra y no estoy dispuesta a eso… pero mejor dejemos esto por la paz… no quiero volver a lo mismo… vallamos a tu casa y preparemos todo para mañana- dijo ella con una limpia sonrisa

-conste… te recuerdo que los gitanos somos gente muy desconfiada- dijo la pelinagra

-lo se… yo tambien llevo sangre gitana,- dijo apretando su brazo derecho-asi que entiendo perfectamente- dijo la chica levantando la nariz con orgullo

-eres la perfecta y extraña combinación de sangres, Real y mendigo- sonrio la mujer

-si… pero me pasa mas la sangre de gitana- guiño el ojo la mujer mientras su amiga le sonreia

-Tu nana decia que eras tan rebelde como tu padre- dijo la pelinegra

-¿y tu?, lo crees?- pregunto la albina con melancolia

-- yo tenia como 8 años cuando el…- dijo la jovencita

-lo se, y lo entiendo Kassandra, soy la vergüenza para la corona jajajaja la prueba viviente de la deshonra de los Romanov- declaro ella con una sonrisa llena de amargura

-de eso el unico culpable es el Zar Alejandro III, tanto su abuela como su tia y madre no tenian la culpa de nada

-ser hija del concubinato de un zaar es cosa difícil, y para colmo de males a mi madre se le ocurre enamorarse del principe de los gitanos…¡que desfachatez!- rio ella a carcajada limpia

-su madre Lady Alexandra Plakovsca Romanov y su abuela Lady carrely Monclova antella eran unas mujeres hermosas

-si lastima que al morir la abuela mi madre y mi tia terminaron en las garras de la bruja Dagmag alta princesa irrefutable dama de Dinamarca… vieja bruja como olvidarla, siempre ras su careta de aversión a la guerra y en obras de beneficencia… sin saber que era una verdugo de mi madre y mi tia… grave error del abuelo Alexander-suspiro la albina- quisas mi madre y mi tia serian felices ahora

-vivir de rodillas, o morir de pie… creo que su madre eligio bien… vea a la ama aurine, opto por la primera y…

-sigue pagando el error de haberse conformado… dios mio debo encontrar a esa criatura

-si, una criatura que debe tener casi 17 años

-es la ultima salvacion de el reino Kassandra… si esa criatura toma el poder…

-puede ser una niña, y eso atraeria muchos problemas

-bueno tenemos a nuestra querida tia politica la reina Victoria no?, si esa criatura fue niña igualmente podria ser una zaareza incomparable, ella seria la susesora por antigüedad

-ni siquiera sabemos si esa criatura sigue viva

-esta viva… mi sangre de gitana me lo indica- declaro la albina con entusiasmo

-espero que tenga razon Lady Romina- la platica habia sido tan absorbente que a penas se daban cuenta que se encontraban en el barrio donde la joven gitana vivia

-eh!, ¡MIRANDA!, que has traido a una clienta a que le leamos el futuro?- dijo un chico mirando con interés a la rubia

-¡calma, que ella es mi amiga de toda la vida y aunque no lo paresca ella es gitana tambien!- dijo la morena mirando divertida a su amigo

-¿una gitana albina?- el chico dio un largo silvido-esa si no te la compro

-¡hey!- reprocho la albina

-ella y yo perteneciamos al mismo clan Gitano, su padre era como el anciano kebeq- contesto la pelinegra- era el dirigente de nuestro clan

-¿una princesa gitana eh?- pregunto el chico mientras la albina lanzaba una carcajada unica, nunca estuvieron tan serca al buscarle un apelativo

-algo asi, se quedara conmigo unos dias- dijo la pelinegra

-sabes que debes avisarle al viejo kebeq, es muy especial a la hora de proteger el clan- dijo seriamente el muchacho

-lo se… y a eso mismo vamos- despues de eso la mujer se llevaba a la albina al lugar donde el anciano las esperaria

Mientras tanto en algun vagon de un tren

-antony?, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la rubia pecosa mientras despertaba al sentir como el rubio se ponia de pie

-voy a dar un paseo, estoy cansado de estar sentado- dijo el seriamente cosa que desconcertó a la pecosa, antony siempre tenia una mirada llena de cariño y una sonrsa para ella, esta vez el cariño de su mirada no cambiaba, pero la sonrisa habia desaparecido

-dejame, te acompaño, no es bueno que andes por ahí tu solo- dijo ella mientras su primo Archi despertaba

-no, estare bien, no te preocupes linda- dijo el sonriendo al notar la preocupación de la pecosa

-deja, yo lo acompaño candy tu descansa- dicho esto el joven Corwell se pone de pie, era el momento pefecto para terminar con la conversación que habian dejado pendiente

-esta bien… pero no se esfuercen demaciado, recuerda que Antony debe descansar- dijo la chica como la buena efermera que era dando indicaciones para que el joven estuviera bien

-esta bien, esta bien señorita enfermera prometo cuidarlo- dijo Archi con una sonrisa mientras salian del lugar

-Archi- dijo el ribio una vez que se habian alejado un poc de el cubiculo- explicame ¿Qué es loq eu ah pasado con candy en estos ultimos años?

-Antony… tras tu supuesta muerte Candy sufrio mucho, habia renunciado a ser una Andrey, ella solo queria estar en la casa de pony, el dolor de tu muerte la estaba matando- dijo el chico al recordar aquellos dias- solo quedabamos dos de sus tres paladines… mas bien, quedamos los dos paladines, el principe de sus sueños habia muerto, fue muy difícil, a los pocos meses Albert nos envio a Inglaterra para que superaramos tu perdida, y poco tiempo despues envio a Candy… no estoy muy seguro de cómo sucedió, pero durante ese viaje a Inglaterra fue que lo conocio

-¿lo conocio?- pregunto el joven Browen sintiendo que su corazon se tensaba al igual que sus musculos

-ese chico, un aristocrata Ingles, un revelde sin causa, muy desagradable por cierto- dijo el chico conriendo con ironia- pero un buen peleador, tuve varios altercados con el en el colegio

-momento, no estoy entendiendo nada, dices que Candy lo conocio en su viaje a Inglaterra y tu que tuviste altercados con el en el colegio-pregunto el rubio masageandose la cien

-asi es, se conocieron en el Mauritania, pero despues resulto que ese chico era estudiante del mismo colegio, no se cuantas cosas vivieron juntos Candy y el, su relacion fue bastante extraña, se la pasaban embromandose y peleando… pero- el joven no sabia como continuar

-¿pero?- pregunto el chico

-nunca vi un brillo mas intenso en la mirada de candy como la que vi en ese verano en escocia- respondio el chico

-¿Cómo?- el pobre antony no entendia

-esos dos se hicieron amigos, Teery era temido por todo el colegio, era arrogante, rebelde, siempre retando la autoridad de las monjas, el era hijo del mayor donador de el colegio, el duque de GRandchester, es por ello que Terry siempre tenia privilegios y nunca le expulsaban, aun asi, era un chico temido, taciturno, siempre se alejaba de todos… creo, creoq eu candy con su hermoso corazon comprendio algo de el que nosotros no hemos podido entender

-el corazon de Candy siempre ah encontrado el amor y la calidez de los corazones mas frios y duros, es eso loq eu la hace un ser humano inigualable

-es eso lo que conquisto tu corazon querido primo… y tambien el frio corazon de Grandchester… un verano lo pasamos en escocia, la familia Grandchester tambien tenia una recidencia ahí, Alistear y Paty, Annie y yo siempre estabamos en pareja… aunque intentabamos integrar a Candy en nuestras salidas, la Tia Elroy o los hermanitos pesadilla siempre nos hacian dejarla fuera

-supongoq ue a los hermanitos pesadilla te refieres a los Leagan- sonrio el rubio con picardia

-¿acaso hay otros?- sonrio el castaño- esa lejania de nosoros hizo que Candy y ese duquecillo se acercaran mas, una amistad que poco a poco sin darnos cuenta se convirtió en amor…al terminar el verano regresamos al colegio donde la relacion de Candy y el aristocrata se hacia mas evidente, muerta de celos y envidia, Eliza les tendio una trampa donde la mas perjudicada era Candy, la expulsarian de la escuela, en ese momento odie a Grandchester, queri matarlo con mis manos… sin embargo el, el hizo un acto de amor que retiro todos mis malos pensamientos de el

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto el rubio

-Eliza les envio una carta a ambos para que se enconraran en el establo de la escuela a altas horas de la noche, ambos acudieron engañados y… la hermana grey, rectora del colegio los sorprendio, eso ameritaba la expulsión de uno de los dos, Candy era la mas frágil ante esta situación, jamas expulsarian al hijo del mayor benefactor del colegio- dijo Archie apretando los puños

-Eliza… tenia que ser ella- dijo Antony igualmente molesto

-intentamos hacer que Eliza hablara, mala idea, asi la mataramos ella no diria nada, por otra parte Grandchester tambien trato de hablar con su padre para que le ayudara, este le dio la espalda y …tras conocer lo que le esperaria a Candy, la expulsión del colegio, el repudio del tio abuelo y la disolución de la adopción y todos los privilegios de la familia Andrew para candy… Grandchester decidio tomar eldestino de Candy- dijo el joven elegante bajando la mirada- el se fue del colegio tras promesa de que le permitirian a Candy seguir en el, renuncio a su apellido noble y su lugar en el parlamento por desacato a su padre, tomo un barco a america y comnzo aquí, desde cero, trabajando en lo que era su pasion… el teatro

-¡Grandchester!- dijo de repente Antony comprendiendo- ¡Terrence Grandchester!, el famoso actor de teatro de Brodway?- pregunto mirando sorprendido a su primo

-el mismo-dijo el chico bajando la mirada

-….- Antony entendia ahora el gusto de la pecosa por el teatro clasico, el por que su mirada seensombrecia cada vez que le mencionaban las tablas de brodway y el por que varias veces al leer el periodico los ojos de la chica parecian llenarse de lagrimas, siempre que habia una columna dedicada al joven actor

-Antony…¿estas bien?- pregunto el castaño al ver el cambio de actitud del rubio, su mirada era molesta

-si veias a Candy sufrir..¿por que no le ayudaste?, ¡maldición Archie se supone que juramos velar por ella!

-dejame continuar Anthony- pidio el joven Corwell- despues de que Terrence se fuera del Colegio, Candy decidio tomar las riendas de su destino, impulsada por el ejemplo del tio Albert y Terry, decidio que ella tambien queria tomar su propio camino seguir su escencia, y regreso a America, al hogar de pony, donde por poco se encuentra con Terry

-¿esesujeto fue al hogar de Pony?- pregunto incredulo el joven Browen

-asi fue, antes de comenzar su carrera como actor, deseaba conocer el origen de Candy, el lugar que nuestra querida chiquilla se habia criado, llena de amor y buenos ejemplos, el lugar que ella tanto anelaba y recordaba con amor, el lugar que defendio con uñas y dientes frente a los siempre bajos comentarios de desprecio de Eliza

-incluso… estuvo en un lugar al que yo debi ir con Candy- el chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios se sentia celoso, celoso de que ese actor compartiera tantos recuerdos con candy, recuerdos que a el se le habian negado tras cuatro años de inconciencia tras la caida del caballo, recuerdos que debiern ser suyos y de su pecosa

-fue asi como poco despues Candy encontro s respuesta en el hogar de pony, se volveria enfermera… el destino es caprichoso, un dia la empresa teatral a la que pertenecia terry presentaria una obra en la misma ciudad donde Candy estudiaba enfermeria… hicieron hasta lo imposiblepor verse, Candy dejo su puesto en la guardia de enfermeria, Terry paso la noche en vela fuera del hospital para verla… desafortunadamente el destino los volvia a separar… un encuentro fugas fue el que tuvieron, candy corrio tras el tren de Grandchester, pero esa mirada, esa simple mirada fue suficiente para que los dos comprendieran cuanto se amaban- declaro el castaño sabiendoq eu esas palabras dolerian al joven rubio- despues Terry consiguió un protagonico en la obra romeo y julieta, invitaria a Candy a la premier y fue ahí donde todo se derrumbo, cuando candy volvio de brodway, regereso enferma, triste y con el corazon roto, esto, se unio al hecho de que Alister se enlistara en la armada para la guera y nadie noto el dolor que Candy traia en su alma, sino hasta unas semanas despues

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo el chico molesto con su primo-Archie eramos sus paladines nuestra obligación…-el chico fue detenido

-lo se maldición!, lo se!- grito el castaño-¿Cómo crees que me sentia al ser el inútil paladin que le habia fallado a su hermano y a ti al cuidar a nuestro mas grande tesoro- dijo molesto el Corwell- Candy no decia nada, no hablaba, jamas nos permitio ser participe de su dolor, en busca de respuestas viaje a Brodway, donde me encontre con la triste realidad, ¡Terrence habia dejado a Candy por casarse con otra mujer-dijo molesto el Corwell

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto molesto el Browen-¡voy a matar a ese infeliz!- aseguro

-lo mismo pense yo cuando me entere… hasta que me di cuenta de las sircunstancias, me dirigi a la casa de la señorita Marlow, pensaba dejar a terry en elpeor de los ridiculos frente a su flamante prometida, se me habia olvidado que era un caballero, pensaba decirle a esa mujer tambien el tipo de mujrzuela que era…hasta que llegue a ese hogar-dijo con pesadumbre el castaño

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto antony

-una mujer liciada tras salvar al hombre que amaba- dijo el castaño- unas semanas antes del estreno de romeoy Julieta, sucedió un errible accidente, unas luces se desprendieron, estuvieron a punto de aplastar a Terry, pero Susana Marlow lo salvo, las luces calleron sobre su pierna haciendo que quedara tan lastimada que … tuvieron que amputarsela- contesto el castaño

-¿Cómo?- dijo anonadado e rubio

-esa mujer…Susana marlow me conto lo sucedido, ella sabia que Tery amaba a Candy, sabia que candy se habia sacrificad para que Terry se quedara con ella tras su accidente… mi gatita renuncio a su propio corazpon con tal de no ver sufrir a esa actriz y eviar quela mente del Actor se sintiera compungido al tener que tomar una decisión- dijo el chico golpeando yna de las paredes del tren- nunca crei que el corazon de candy fuera tan grande

-Candy… mi dulce Candy- dijo antony cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello mientras derramaba lagrimas-ese imbesil… te hizo sufrir mi amor- dijo el chico secando sus lagrimas

-el tambien ah sufrido Antony- declaro el castaño

-No, no Archie, si el amara a Candy la abria buscado, yo jamas abria interpuesto a alguien antes que aa candy, yo no la hubiera dejado ir… el no la amaba tanto como ella a el, no, no y no Archie, ahora mas que nunca, estoy decidido a reconquistar a mi hermosa rosa… yo are que olvide a ese patan que la hizo sufrir, recuperare el tiempo perdido, are que borre todas las lagrimas que ese truhán le ah hecho derramar- el rubio se da media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a donde las chicas- si yo hubiese sido grandchester…la abria buscado sin pensar- despues de eso el joven se alejo de su primo sin darse cuenta que tras esa puerta alguien habia escuchado toda la conversación y veia alejarse al chico de ojos azules y cabello dorado tan parecido a los de el

-Antony, i querido sobrino…¿Qué pensarias si te dijera qe ese truhán si busco nuevamente a Candy y yo en mi estupidez… lo aleje- Albert andrey amaba a la misma mujer que su sobrino, un amor tan grande que sin quererlo hizo alejar al actor cuando este habia ido a buscar a Candy-¿abre hecho lo correcto?- se pregunto el joven empresario, una vez sabiendo lejos a su sobrino el tambien emprendio su camino al partado privado que compartia con su tia y su mejor amigo george con mil ideas atacando su pobre mente y corazon…

XD CONTINUARA

* * *

hola hola muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, pues me disculpo por haber puesto una cara tan fe a a la emperatriz Dagmag, siendo qeu en realidad parecio una gran mujer, claro que eso lo solucionare as adelante XD valevale ya me voy cuidense y mil gracias por leer mata ne!


	13. Complicando los destinos

_**Complicando los destinos.**_

-Una noche triste… mañana estaremos en New York, Candy, no debiste venir- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios mientras miraba le triste paisaje por la ventana

-William- dijo la madura matriarca al ver a su nieto tan pensativo-¿estas bien hijo?- volvió a preguntar

-si tía- contesto el con una forzada sonrisa- solo estaba pensando en…- el chico fue interrumpido

-En Candice, ¿no es así?- dijo la mujer para despejar sus dudas tras la sorprendida mirada del joven heredero- no me veas de esa manera Albert- pocas beses la mujer lo llamaba por ese nombre, y las veces que lo hacía era para tener una plática como parientes, amigos, pocas veces la abuela se había prestado a ese tipo de conversaciones- no por nada eh vivido tanto tiempo, identifico los símbolos del amor con facilidad, cuando un corazón tiene alas y se eleva al mismo cielo… y el tuyo es reflejado en tus ojos y tus sonrisas querido mío-dijo la mujer con nostalgia- tienes la misma mirada de tu padre cuando conoció a tu madre una mirada dulce y enamorada- dijo ella con un suspiro- la misma mirada de Rosemary cuando veía al capitán Browen- dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al recordar a su adorada nieta.

-abuela…-el chico sonreía tiernamente al ver a su tía tan encismada en sus recuerdos

-si… pero hijo ten cuidado, quizás sea por esto que Candy no me caía muy bien en un inicio, mi corazón me decía que ocasionaría enfrentamientos en nuestra familia- declaro la mujer con tristeza.

-abuela ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el poniéndose tenso

-siempre… pensé que Candy crearía problemas en el corazón de mis tres muchachitos, que un día vería peleando a mi Archibald, Alistear y Anthony por ella…. Por su corazón, después apareció la señorita Britter, para llenar el alma de Archibald, luego la señorita O´brallen, lastima que mi querido Alistear no pudo congraciar ese amor- ante el recuerdo de su querido nieto la mirada de la mujer se notaba mas triste y vidriosa- el coma en el que había caído Antony… Dios mío enfoque todo ese sentimiento hacia la pobre Candice, la perdida de mis dos sobrinos y después tu desaparición, me aferre a ver a esa chiquilla como la causante de todos esos males- declaro la mujer- sin embargo al saber que su dulce corazón te había ayudado pese a ser un completo desconocido… todo cambio para mi, esa chiquilla se ah convertido en un ser sumamente especial todo un ángel blanco para nuestra familia; sin embargo mi corazón se acongoja, pues veo en los ojos de mis dos mas amados sobrinos el amor desfalleciste por ella y temo un enfrentamiento en mi familia

-Abuela… eso no sucederá, Candy es quien decidirá con quien quedarse, a quien ama y quien ocupara sus días de felicidad, si es Anthony… yo me are a un lado con todo el dolor de mi corazón, y si soy yo el elegido, se que Anthony también se ara a un lado-declaro el rubio con una sincera sonrisa intentando tranquilizar el alma de la mujer madura

-Eso espero, con todo mi corazón William, mi alma agotada con tantos sufrimientos no soportaria ver sufrir a mi sangre nuevamente, mas temo que Antony no lo tome como tu-dijo la mujer bajando la mirada

-¿Qué quieres decir abuela?- pregunto el rubio mirando seriamente a la mujer que lo criara desde pequeño

-la salud de Anthony esta resentida, un desamor por parte de Candice… temo que lo haga recaer- declaro la mujer con la angustia reflejada en los ojos

-Tía, esperemos a que los médicos hablen sobre el estado de salud de mi sobrino, si resulta ser tan frágil… yo… me retirare abuela-dijo el chico tomando las manos de la matriarca- dejare el camino libre para mi sobrino tal y como lo hicieron Alistear y Archibald- concluyó

-Gracias, Albert- dijo al mujer mas tranquila mientras regresaba su vista a los vacíos caminos fuera del tren

New York 23 de mayo de 1915 nueve de la noche…

-…- la joven albina estaba tirada en aquella cama pensando en lo que aquel gitano le habia dicho, su mente estaba confundida y sus sentimientos eran toda un huracán, estaba preocupada, angustiada, ¿realmente estaba actuando por egoismo?... ¿realmente queria encontrar a esa criatura para ser feliz ella y dejarle el yugo a esa criatura?, estaba preocupada, ¿podia alguien culparla por buscar su camino despues de todo lo que habia sufrido?- la joven cerraba sus ojos para recordar lo que aquel hombre la habia dicho

-¡anciano kebeq!- se escucho la voz de una joven gitana entrando a el apartamento de aquel anciano

-¡mi pequeña kassandra!-dijo el hombre al reconocer la voz de la mujer-pero, veo que no vienes sola, siento la escencia gitana de alguien mas… o, no, no es gitana, creo que estoy envejeciendo terriblemente, no puedo sentir la presencia de la dama que te acompaña, su sangre es gitana

-es meztiza amo Kaleb- dijo la gitana comprendiendo la contradicción del hombre

-una mezcla… ya entiendo, ven, acercate joven meztiza- dijo el hombre extendiendo su brazo para que la joven se acercara

-le agradeceria que no me llamara mestiza, suficiente tengo con que mi gente me rechace- dijo la chica molesta ante ese apelativo

-¡violet!, ¡por favor!- reprendio la joven gitana

-jajajaja- rio estrepitosamente el anciano, tienes razon, tienes mucha razon, no te llamare meztiza, veo que el orgullo de gitana pesa mas en tu sangre que la de la realeza que tambien posees- declaro el hombre haciendo que tanto la albina como la pelinegra voltearan a verse asustadas

-no deberias sorprenderte joven Romanov, es mas que evidente donde perteneces, con solo escuchar tu voz logre entender tu triste historia…¿realmente quieres encontrar a esa criatura para cumplir tu juramento al joven medico fallecido en tu reino?, o ¿solo es una salida facil a tus obligaciones para con tu corona?, no será que esa misión de la que tanto te jactas no es mas que un ejemplo mezquino de tus anelos de ser libre?

-pe…pe…pero como…- si de por si la mujer era blanca como la nieve, el miedo la hacia verse prácticamente como un papel albanene, transparente del susto

-puedes quedarte joven gitana de sangre noble, tu padre fue alguien como yo, seria una deshonra que no protegiera a la hija de otro clan gitano, sin embargo joven heredera… debo decirte que por mucho que pretendas torcer el destino de dos amantes, jamas lograras tu cometido… ahora retirate, debo hablar con los espiritus de la noche- sin mas las dos jóvenes se retiran sintiendo en el pecho un temor ante lo dicho por aquel hombre

-Madame Romina?- dijo la mujer de cabello obscuro mirando a la joven enfermera

-no… Romina no, Violet, este nombre, con el que fui bautizada como Gitana, lo que soy y lo que llevo con orgullo, no el nombre que me fue otorgada por esa falsa sociedad- sin mas la joven se aleja para pensar un poco mas,asi terminan sus recuerdos y abre los ojos encontrandose con el techo de ese departamento que compartia con su amiga- si…Violet es mi nombre, el unico y verdadero… aquel que mis padres me entregaron, aquel con el que fui feliz en mis dos primeros años de vida hasta que …- la mujer vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza reteniendo algunas lagrimas

Un bosque guardaba con recelo a sus felices habitantes, tras su pobreza se encontraba la alegría de vivir, su danza y su compañerismo, el deseo de vivir unos por otros y defenderse a costa de lo que sea, una joven mujer de ojos azul celeste cabellos albinos exageradamente ensortijados y piel blanca miraba con amor al gallardo hombre de piel morena ojos azules como el oceano cabellos rectos castaños y complexión robusta mientras este le regalaba a su pequeña hija su primer paldero

-oh Jal, aun es muy pequeña para manejar el paldero

-entre mas pronto mejor, tiene que ser una gran gitana- dijo el hombre mientras la pequeña agitaba con emosion el paldero

-la comida esta lista- dijo la mujer feliz de ver a su familia tan feliz

-majestad- dijo una mujer agachando la mirada

-¿Qué sucede Miranda?- pregunto el hombre al encontrar ahí a la mujer

-todo esta listo para la gran llamarada de hoy en honor a su pequeña Violet- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-entiendo, gracias miranda, esta sera la fiesta de presentacion de mi pequeño espiritu del bosque-declaro el hombre mientras cargaba a su hija para después elevarla por los cielos haciendo que la pequeña albina riera con ganas

-hay algo mas mi señor- dijo la mujer algo preocupada

-¿Qué sucede miranda?-pregunto el hombre

-es ese hombre… con el aquí no creo que podamos **- **dijo la mujer con desconfianza

-No se por que aceptaste a ese bastardo impuro-dijo el hombre tras miranda

-por favor Caleb, no vamos a discutir de nuevo sobre ese tema, Rasputin es un buen hombre y se esta adaptando a nuestras tradiciones- dijo el hombre con una nueva sonrisa-ademas es de gran ayuda con los enfermos

-ahora me vas a decir que tambien creer que sea un iluminado- dijo el hombre con fastidio

-no, solo un buen medico-dijo el castaño sonriendo, esa era su naturaleza siempre sonriente

-dime lo que quieras pero ese tipo no me agrada- volvio a refunfuñar el hombre

-nunca cambiaras verdad Caleb?- dijo la joven madre al ponerse a lado de su marido- agradecemos que te preocupes por el clan- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-como si tu una princesita se preocupara realmente por los gitanos… si asi fuera se largaria de regreso a su palacio con su hija, solo esta poniendo en riesgo al clan y mas aun a nuestro lider por si fuera poco la heredera a la cabeza del clan llevara sangre real, claro en unos pocos años comenzara a sentirse superior a nosotros- dijo mal mirando a la pequeña- los no gitanos son estúpidos- dijo el hombre con desprecio- nos traerán solo desgracias- dijo mas despectivo mientras la mujer bajaba la mirada con tristeza, siempre supo que seria muy difícil que fuera aceptada en aquel clan, pero con tal de estar con el hombre que amaba nada le importaba

-¡basta Caleb!- reprendió su esposa- lo lamento mi señor, ya ve que grande y horrible puede ser su boca

-te recuerdo que es de mi familia de quien hablas Caleb y no voy a permitir que te dirijas a ellas de esa manera-dijo el cale esta vez con una mirada furiosa

-como si me preocupara- después de eso el hombre se aleja

-lo lamento mi señor- dijo la dama saliendo tras su esposo

-nunca me aceptaran… lo peor es que nuestra pequeña también deberá pagar ese desprecio- dijo la mujer con tristeza

-no digas eso Alexa, veras que pronto todos se rendiran a tu encanto y al de nuestra hija

-eso espero Jal, de verdad que eso espero…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- aunque la verdad, mientras tu me ames y a nuestra hija, nada mas me importa- dijo la mujer abrazando a su marido

-hemos vencido muchas y mas difíciles barreras, esta no tiene que ser una tan difícil de pasar, mi gente tiene sentimientos nobles, veras que pronto los conquistaras- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su mujer

-te amo Jal- dijo la mujer

-y yo a ti Alexa- dijo mientras se acercaba para besar a su mujer sin embargo

-¡su majestad!, ¡su majestad!- una chiquilla de alrededor de 10 años corria hacia el gitano- su majestad, piedad, piedad… unos hombres amenazan con asesinar a mi padre- grito la chiquilla al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Qué estas diciendo Kassandra?- pregunto el gitano tomando a la chiquilla por los brazos

-escucharon mencionar el nombre de la dama Alexa y comenzaron a martirizar a mi padre para que hablara, dice que si no le entregan a la princesa y su heredero mataran a mi padre, piedad, majestad, piedad!- grito la chiquilla con miedo

-¡maldición!, nos atraparon- dijo el hombre molesto-¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?- sabia que esa era una terrible falla y lo que vendria no seria nada agradable- no salgan de aquí alexia, quédate con la niña mientras yo arreglo esto- sin mas el joven gitano sale en busca del padre de la chiquilla-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto el hombre al encontrar a soldados rusos golpeando salvajemente a el gitano

-¿Dónde esta la princesa Alexandra Plakovsca Romanov- preguntaron los hombres- entréguenla y a su hija o este gitano pagara las consecuencias y después el resto de tu clan

-soy el príncipe de este clan, y exijo que dejen a mi basayo en paz- dijo el hombre armandose de todo su valor y orgullo gitano

-¿príncipe?- preguntaron los hombres con sorna mientras seguían golpeando al gitano-¿sabes que podemos acusarte de alta traición por autoproclamarte príncipe?- dijo uno de los soldados con mirada asesina

-soy mas príncipe que a los que tu sirves, yo vengo aquí y doy la cara por uno de mis vasallos, mientras que el tuyo te envía a matar a los míos- dijo molesto el gitano

-estúpido- dijo el hombre cargando su arma pero recibe una patada por parte del gitano al que maltrataba

-envíale esto a tu estúpido Zar- dijo el gitano mal herido haciendo que la arma desviara su disparo

-¡atrápenlo!- se escucho el grito de otro soldado

-¡maldición!- grito el príncipe gitano mientras era aprendido

-¡Papá!- se escucho la vocecita de una niña de dos años

-esa niña… es la viva imagen de la princesa, debe ser la hija de la princesa Alexandra- dijo el hombre

-¡aléjense de mi hija!- grito el gitano intentando safarse del agarre

-así que tu eres el maldito que mancillo el honor de la princesa… maldito- dijo preparando su arma para asesinar al gitano

-¡noooo!- fue el grito desgarrador que se escucho, un disparo, sangre corriendo una mujer cayendo en brazos de su amado, la princesa Alexandra había recibido el disparo en su pecho

-¡ALEXA!-grito el gitano tomando entre sus manos el cuerpo de su amada

-¡Mamá!- grito la pequeña al escuchar el disparo mas no vio el cadáver de su madre y un segundo disparo quebró el corazón de la pequeña, como si supiera que ese había sido el que le arrebatara a sus padres

-¡malditos!- dijo la ahora mujer al recordar aquel día- ese día me separaron de mis verdaderos orígenes llevandome al palacio del Zar… cuatro años de dolor y sufrimiento, cuatro años de dolor y agonía en esa jaula de oro… solo la tía Aurine calmo ese dolor… dios, todo parece indicar que soy un imán de desgracias y amor frustrado- dijo la albina poniéndose de pie

-siempre te dije que debías buscar la forma de retirar la maldición que esa bruja puso sobre ti el día de tu nacimiento- dijo la joven Miranda recargada en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-nunca creí que fuese necesario… yo era una recién nacida, como pudo la frustración de esa mujer lastimar hasta a mi familia- la chica voltea a mirar a la pelinegra- te queda perfecta la ropa gitana, y deberías mantener siempre tu cabello suelto en vez de tu coleta-sonrío al ver a su amiga ataviada como la gitana que era

-el amor es el maleficio mas triste que existe Violet- dijo la mujer mirándola con tristeza- y no estamos hablando de mi vestimenta- dijo con una sonrisa-estabas recordando el día en que te separaron de tus padres verdad?- pregunto al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos- creo que el viejo kebeq removió dolorosos recuerdos

-mis padres, la tia Aurine y el tio Eliot… tus padres… cuantas muertes mas tendré que llevar en mi conciencia- dijo la albina con pesar mientras caminaba hasta la ventana de aquel lugar

-ninguna de esas muertes ah sido tu culpa Violet, son los hilos del destino- dijo la chica mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-¿tendrá razón tu líder de clan?- pregunto con pesar- no será que mi lugar esta en Rusia y tomar el poder … luchar por el, soy la hija mayor de la segunda hija del Zar Alejandro tercero…, soy la hija bastarda, de su hija bastarda… pero aun así, tengo mas preferencia al poder que mis primos por ser la mayor

-en este momento tu regreso seria peor para rusia, la bastarda contra la familia real no es algo muy comun, ademas con esos tipos los bolcheviques y bolcheviques, parece que tu tio niqui tiene mas problemas que soluciones

-fue grave su error de 1905… acribillar asi al pueblo… solo los enardecio mas, es un idiota, nunca debio tomar el poder- dijo la chica molesta

-Tu tia Aurine pudo haber reclamado el trono- dijo la mujer sería

-y sin embargo ella solo qeuria ser libre, pero al intentar volar, le cortaron las alas…-quisas si regresaramos los dos primos bastardos- dijo ella con una sonrisa- esa criatura debe permanecer con vida… si le encuentro yo… yo…

-al fin sentirias estar viva ¿verdad?- pregunto la mujer gitana

-Kassandra… un gitano es solitario… pero el hecho de perder tu clan, tu familia… tu eres todo lo que me queda y lo mas cercano que puedo tener de mi padre… por parte de mi madre esta la tia Aurine pero en su condicion…- la albina deja caer dos lagrimas

-encontraremos a esa criatura- dijo la pelinegra enternecida por la soledad de su amiga- y volveremos a tener una familia, ya lo veras- cmplemento con una sonrisa

Teatro Stanford 25 de mayo de 1915 00:00 am

-hasta mañana Terrence, gran interpretación- dijo uno de los actores novatos

-gracias jason, nos vemos mañana- dijo sin muchos ánimos el castaño mientras salía de su camerino

-joven Terrence, la enfermera albina me pidio que le entregara esto- un joven le extendia una hoja de papel al actor-dijo que era la dirección que le había pedido

-comprendo, gracias Charles- después de eso el castaño extendió el papel-¿en este lugar?- dijo sorprendido el castaño-¿llevara a sus amigos a un barrio tan peligroso?... demonios… mañana tengo ensayo desde la mañana… pero solo se ara una presentación… iré a buscarla terminando la función para ofrecerles la habitación de huéspedes… mi "querida suegra y mi amada prometida" no pueden ser peor que las cosas que les pueden pasar si van a este barro- dijo el chico mientras guardaba la dirección y salía del lugar para subir a su auto-es tarde… al menos hoy no tengo que soportar a Susana… ni a su madre… me voy directo al departamento, mañana será un día muy pesado-sin mas el chico busca las llaves en el bolsillo de su chamarra para arrancar el auto, sin embargo se topa con otro objeto de metal-Candy…- susurro el castaño al sacar su armonica-Candy mi amor… ¿Qué estaras haciendo a estas horas en Chicago?- se pregunto cuando de repente una oleada de furia lo envolvió-seguro cuidando rosas con el "muerto viviente"- dijo molesto al recordar lo que la albina le contara- no puedo creer que ese estúpido este con vida… maldición y yo tan lejos de ti… sin poder luchar …¿luchar?, escúchate Grandchester- se recrimino-¿con que lucharías?, el tiene una herencia, una mansión, servidumbre, honorabilidad y sobre todo libertad; esta a su lado y es su primer amor, aquel que la dejo por la muerte… bueno en este caso por enfermedad…¿y tu que puedes ofrecerle?, ¿un departamento sumamente pequeño y desordenado?, ¿un sueldo medianamente sustentable?, deshonra por parte de la coronoa inglesa y la cambie por otra mujer en vez de luchar por ella…ah si!, como olvidarlo!, un estúpido "¡se feliz!" Cuando lo que quería era decirle no me abandones…¡mierda!-exclamo golpeando el volante- Candy… mi pecosa… te amo-dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el volante y comenzaba a llorar-¡soy un imbesil!- dijo molesto el castaño

-si, lo eres pero al menos ya lo reconociste, ese es el primer paso, y si en vez de ponerte a lamentarte de tus facultades mentales me llevas a mi casa Grandchester?- se escucho la voz de una mujer a su lado

-piérdete Klaise, no estoy de humor- dijo el chico con amargura

-¿alguna vez has estado de humor Grandchester?- pregunto la mujer haciendo caso omiso al castaño mientras subía del lado del copiloto- anda llévame a mi casa es difícil encontrar Taxi o carruaje a esta hora-declaro la peliroja actriz

-¿Por qué abría de llevarte?- dijo molesto el castaño mientras miraba con rencor a la pelirroja

-por que puedo escuchar tu amargura mientras te repites mil veces lo estupido que fuiste al encadenarte a Marlow mientras conduces y yo te apoyare mientras te maldices por haber dejado ir a Candy-sonrio con burla

-Te odio lo sabias?- dijo el castaño arrancando el auto

-no te preocupes querido, el sentimiento es mutuo, yo también te estimo- sonrío con mas descaro mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar-¿y ahora por que ese repentino sufrimiento?- pregunto la pelirroja

-no puedo dejar de pensar en que el estúpido jardinerito esta ahora a su lado

-¿quien?...ah!, el ex novio!..-recordó la actriz recordando una platica pasada

-¿Quién mas?- dijo molesto el actor

-¿Por qué te molesta? si tu fuste el primero en decirle ¡se feliz!- dijo la actriz arremedando la voz del actor- ¡si no te lo reprochare!- volvió a imitarlo.

-nunca debí salir a tomar esa copa contigo… no has dejado de molestarme con eso desde que me desahogue

-da gracias a que fui yo y no otra, cualquier persona en mi lugar te abría abofeteado por haber sido tan idiota-reclamo la pelirroja

-Karen, no me estas ayudando, ¿Qué no vez como me siento?- dijo apretando mas el volante

-si, veo como estas y me pregunto…¿Por qué demonios este idiota no rompe un estúpido compromiso con la mujer que le salvo la vida pero le esta arruinando la existencia, toma el primer tren a Chicago, corre a suplicarle de rodillas a la mujer que ama que regrese a su lado diciéndole lo estúpido que fue al dejarla ir de esa manera y una vez que lo perdone se la roba para que su aristocrática familia no pueda decir nada al momento de casarla y quien sabe por que no la noche del rapto le hace el amor hasta el amanecer?- dijo con picardía

-¡Karen!- reclamo el castaño –ella no es ese tipo de mujeres!- dijo el castaño molesto

-¡oh querido!, pero tu felizmente le enseñarías a ser ese tipo de mujer- dijo ella aun mas picara

-te estas pasando Klaise- dijo el chico mientras estacionaba su auto frente la casa de la actriz-además…no tengo nada que ofrecerle, en cambio ese tipo…

-¿nada que ofrecerle?...¿te estas escuchando?, entonces supongo que ese jugoso cheque quincenal que recibes con el cual pagas las exagerados cuidados y medicamentos de Susana exigidos por su madre, la mensualidad de la casa que estas pagando, tus gastos los de ella y los de la bruja, el mantenimiento de tu auto la comida, la sirvienta y la enfermera no es ofrecerle nada, además de un tentador titulo noble como el de conde que recibirás pese a todo o mejor aun el titulo de duque.

-eso no me importa… además solo seria un titulo otorgado por obligación.-dijo el castaño- mi padre me aborrece si por el fuera me negaría, además ¿de que sirve ese "jugoso" cheque comparado con la fortuna Andrey?

-no se ve que Candy sea del tipo de mujeres que se fijen en eso, si fuera así no seria enfermera sino una flamante dama de sociedad encopetada.

-Karen…- el chico fue interrumpido

-y tu tienes algo muy grande que ofrecer- dijo la chica llevando su mano al pecho del castaño- todo ese amor que le profesas, o me dirás que también el jardinerito tiene mas amor que tu?- pregunto la actriz

-eso si que no, nadie puede amar a Candy mas de lo que yo lo hago

-entonces demuéstralo Grandchester,-la mujer baja del auto- y en serio, te estas complicando la vida mas de lo que deberías, anímate a buscarla, hablen lo que no hablaron en su momento

-temo que me haya olvidado Karen- confeso el castaño- tu no sabes, no viste como amaba a ese jardinerito- dijo molesto el castaño

-tal vez no, pero no imagino sus ojos brillando mas de cómo brillaban cuando hablaba de ti… en serio Terry, búscala, al menos si te topas con una triste realidad, con una candy enamorada de su ex, no vivirás martirizado por el hubiera- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿el hubiera?- pregunto extrañado

-si, el hubiera, tu vida atormentándote con la pregunta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho caso a esa hermosa talentosa y encantadora actriz de mi juventud cuando me dijo que fuera a buscar a Candy?- dijo la actriz guiñando el ojo

-teníamos a la modesta y a Karen- dijo el sonriendo en forma burlona

-de verdad Terrence, búscala-la joven actriz había hecho caso omiso al comentario del actor

-¿Qué hago con Susana?- pregunto el castaño poniéndose serio

-¿Qué mas?, apoyarla, te salvo la vida si, pero te esta destruyendo Terry, esta pisoteando tu alma y corazón… bueno, será tu alma por que tu corazón se lo llevo esa pecosa de Chicago… Terry lucha por tu felicidad, pídele a esa enfermera albina que cuide de Susana mientras te vas a Chicago y te mantenga al tanto… hasta mañana Terry y piénsalo- sin mas la joven se aleja del auto para llegar a su casa- pero realmente…usa ese cerebro para pensarlo que te dije, hasta mas tarde- después de eso la joven entra a su hogar

-¿buscar a Candy?...¿podré aspirar aun a tu amor Candy?- se pregunto el castaño mientras arrancaba nuevamente su auto-si… Karen tiene razón, mañana mismo salgo a buscarte y si este amor es autentico, volverás a mi Candice White Andrey- con ese sentimiento en su corazón el joven actor se dirige a su hogar

24 de mayo de 1915 tres de la tarde, estacion de trenes de New York

-si sigues caminando en circulos me vas a marear Antella- dijo la gitana molesta al ver a su amiga tan inquieta

-deja de eso, ara un aujero en el piso si sigue dando vueltas en circulo- apoyo el joven medico a lado de miranda

-no sean exagerados- dijo la pecosa molesta

-es la verdad-dijo el medico tomándola por los hombros-.¿quieres calmarte de una vez?- dijo el medico mirando a los ojos de la albina

-pero es que ya es tarde y el tren no llega- dijo la albina

-por dios señorita son las tres en punto… ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas a comprar mi boleto en lo que llega el tren de tus amigos?- dijo sonriendo el doctor

-pero y si llegan mientras…

-yo les aviso, por dios acompaña al doctor o me vas a marear- dijo la pelinegra masajeándose la cien

-vale vale, te acompaño- dijo la albina con una sonrisa mas tranquila mientras comenzaban a caminar- no te eh preguntado a donde iras- dijo la albina apenada

-¿Cómo ibas a preguntarme si estas tan entusiasmada de volver a ver al heredero Andrey?- dijo con burla el doctor

-Jhon!- reclamo la joven enfermera con un carmesí en sus mejillas

-jajajajaja, tranquila- sonrío el médico- iré a florida, visitare a mi querida sobrina y su loca abuela… esa mujer me cae bastante bien, hace años que no las veo, lo mas seguro es que mi "queridísimo" cuñado y mi "hermanita" como siempre dejaran a Patty sola… pobre hace a penas unos meses perdió al novio en la maldita guerra de Europa

-lo lamento- dijo la enfermera- salúdalas de mi parte deben ser muy agradables

-si, ella es muy tímida, pero creo que una amiga en Londres le hizo mucho bien… en fin iré a visitarlas antes de irme a mi otra estadía

-pensé que te quedarías en florida en uno de los hospitales-dijo la albina sorprendida

-no- dijo el chico al llegar a la taquilla para comprar su boleto-tengo una semana de descanso antes de incorporarme a mi nuevo trabajo, semana que pienso pasar con mi sobrina- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- un boleto para florida en el tren de las cinco- dijo el medico

-lo lamento, pero solo tenemos boletos a florida para el tren de mañana a las cuatro- contesto el hombre encargado de la taquilla

-que problema- dijo el con aflicción-

-¿Por qué?, puedes partir mañana- dijo la albina

-si pero tendré que pagar un hotel esta noche- dijo el medico

-¿Por qué no te quedas en la residencia del hospital?- dijo la mujer extrañada

-ah… bueno es que … se supone que estoy de vacaciones- dijo elmedico algo nervioso

-por dios Jhon, eres el doctor en jefe, no creoq eu alguien pueda negarse a que te quedes

-"si que pueden"- penso el medico-si tienes razon, pero no quiero empezar mis vacaciones en el hospital- articulo rápidamente

-mmmm entiendo… esta bien, supongo que miranda y yo podremos hacer un espacio para ti en el departamento gitano, solo tendremos que avisar a Kebeq-declaro la albina

-Muchas gracias de verdad, bueno supongo que no hay remedio déme uno dijo dirigiendose al vendedor- pues tendran que soportarme esta noche.- dijo el joven mientras un tren hacia su arribo en la estación-es el tren de Chicago-declaro el medico mientras apretaba los puños al ver como la albina se ponía nerviosa

-Ya ah llegado- para esos momentos la bella enfermera sentia que el corazon se le salia del pecho mientras veia a los pasajeros bajar

-¿violet?- se escucho el nombre de la joven enfermera a su espalda, con una voz que despertaba todos los sentidos de la joven mujer

-A…A…Albert- dijo ella mirando con adoración al rubio de sus sueños

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí mi amiga blanca?- dijo el heredero con una sonrisa mientras la enfermera se abalanzaba contra él

-¡Albert!- profundamente emocionada la joven abraza a si amor platónico con fuerza para disgusto de el joven medico que la acompañaba y el cual en un deseo de romper ese momento tosio para separar a los amigos-¡oh!, perdon, Albert, te presento a Jhon Hugges, Jhon, el es Albert- dijo presentandolos

-Un placer- saludo el joven medico con un fuerte apretón de manos pero con una voz parca al conocer a "su rival"

-El placer es mio, Violet habla mucho de usted en sus cartas Doctor, empezaba a ponerme celoso de que alguien me estuviera robando a mi mejor amiga- sonrio el rubio con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba

-¿de verdad le ah hablado de mi?- dijo cambiando el timbre de su voz y mirar sorprendido a la albina

-si, de verdad- dijo el rubio- Violet que haces aquí?- pregunto nuevamente el rubio

-¿yo?, ah!, acompañe a Jhon a comprar sus boletos, se supone que partiría en dos horas pero se agotaron los boletos, asi que esta noche le dare asilo y mañana por la mañana partira-dijo con una sonrisa encontrando el modo perfecto para decirle a albert su nueva direccion

-¿tus nuevos patrones no te dirán nada?-pregunto el rubio

-¿eh?, a no, ya no vivo en su casa, ahora rento un departamento con una amiga, con miranda, ¿la recuerdas?- declaro ella sonriente

-tienes que darme tu nueva dirección entonces- el rubio en verdad estaba feliz de ver a su amiga

-¡claro!- contesto ella feliz

-William, ya estamos todos listos para partir- el joven ingles mano derecha del heredero se asercaba a su patron

-Violet- la joven gitana fiel amiga de la albina tambien llegaba al lugar

-Miranda, señorita Violet, un placer volver a enconrarlas- dijo educadamente el joven ingles

-lo… lo mismo digo George- la gitana se torno en un rosa difícilmente reconosible

-¿albert?, por que se retrazan tanto?- se escucho la voz de Candy quien se habia acercado a el grupo, ¿violet?- pregunto la pecosa al reconocer a su colega

-señorita Candy, tanto gusto volver a verla- declaro la albina al verla, a pesar que sabia que esa enfermera era la dueña del corazon del rubio heredero, sentia una simpatia inigualable por la joven

-ha pasado algo de tiempo Violet, me da gusto verla tan bien… y por lo que veo bien acompañada- dijo picara al ver a medico a su lado consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte de ambos

-¡pero que dice!- se sonrojo aun mas la albina, cosa que la cabeza de los Andrey noto

-Mi nombre es Jhon, Jhon Hugges, un placer conocerla joven y hermosa damisela-sin mas el joven doctor toma la mano de Candy dandole un beso en el dorzo- a sus pies madame- tras ese gesto caballeroso la rubia se torna completamente roja, ahora si que el doctor no le caia nada bien al joven heredero

-Esta es la direccion en la que nos pueden localizar- la morena extiende una hoja con la dirección- no es un lugar muy…acaudalado y a pesar de su fachada es un barrio muy tranquilo- declaro

-iremos a visitarte, por el momento debemos ir al hospital San Paul- dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar

-¡el hospital san Paul!- dijo la albina algo asustada

-si, es verdad, trabajas en ese hospital, y como estuviste al cuidado de Antony, tal vez puedas ayudarnos-dijo el rubio sonriendo nuevamente

-ah… bue…beuno yo- la albina estaba metida en un problema, era el hospital donde Susana Marlow recibía las terapias y era el mismisimo Terrence Grandchester quien iba por ella tras las seciones, eso estaba mal, si el Joven Anthony tenia que ir y si se encontraban?, ¿de nada habia servido todo ese drama?, era mas seguro que tanto Candy como Antony se encontraran en el hospital

-por que no mejor van al hospital Santa María?, tiene mejor atención

-si, pero el hospital San Paul tiene la especialidad que Anthony necesita- declaro el joven heredero

-si… es verdad- dijo ella preocupada

-debemos retirarnos Violet, ire a visitarte pronto-el joven se despide de la albina, la gitana y el medico

- con su permiso- le secundo george

-nos vemos despues- sonrío la rubia pecosa- parece que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, asiq eu te ire a ver al hospital Violet, tal vez puedas ayudarme a conseguir un puesto en el hospital

-¡no!... es decir- dijo apenada la albina- no creo que aya lugar, estamos llenas pero vere que puedo hacer- dijo la albina con preocupación

-Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde- y así la familia Andrew se retiro dejando a los tres conocedores de la verdad algo preocupados

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto la gitana

-Mentir ya es algo tan natural para ti que me sorprende la maestria con lo que lo haces- declaro el medico al observar durante toda la platica la calma de su enfermera

-recuerda que vengo de la familia real de Rusia, esa es una vida de mentiras eh hipocresía…ahí aprendí a mentir, bueno, es hora de irnos, debo pensar muy bien como are para que Terry y Candy no se encuentren- sin mas los dos amigas de la joven se miran como presintiendo que eso no sería muy posible.

XD continuara

* * *

mil gracia spor leer, les juro que leo todos los review que me mandan, todos y cada uno de ellos son muy especiales me motivan a seguri escribiendo XD aunque el cansancio me tire jajajaja, pero aqui estamos de verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, me despido, se cuidan matta ne!


	14. Una noche gitana

**Una noche Gitana**

_**New York 24 de mayo de 1915 nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche barrio de los Gitanos…**_

El momento era tenso no sabia que pensar, volteaba hacia todos los rostros presentes, la pecosa estaba pálida mas blanca que la nieve llorando en los brazos de su adorado anthony, el castaño estaba iracundo, el rubio heredero furioso pero controlandose y su joven ex paciente desconcertado, archi incrédulo, Annie pasmada, el resto del clan sin entender la situación, Miranda repetia una y otra vez diciendo que sabia que eso sucederia sin embargo tenia una sonrisa bastante enigmatica, george como siempre inmutable ante la situación aunque atento por lo que podia pasar, la actriz compañera de su patron solo se cubria la cara con las manos en un gesto que mas bien parecia decir "no es posible" o "no debi venir", su amigo médico estaba realmente furioso como jamas creyó verlo y el único que parecía disfrutar las circunstancias era el anciano Kebeq… ¿Cómo una fiesta gitana había terminado en esa encrucijada del destino?

Un par de horas antes de este momento…

_**New York 24 de mayo de 1915 ocho de la noche barrio de los Gitanos…**_

-entiendo- dijo el anciano Kebeq tras la petición de las dos gitanas- puede quedarse, despues de todo es una pieza importante de este rompecabezas- dijo el gitano con una misteriosa sonrisa

-Muchas gracias maestro Kebeq- sonrio la albina para despues sonreir a su amigo medico a lado de ella

-le agradezco su hospitalidad, prometo no causar ningun disturbio- dijo el medico contento de poder pasar esa noche a lado de la enfermera que amaba

-jeje, no este tan seguro de eso joven medico- sonrio el anciano con una mezcla de alegria, picardia y burla- esta noche tendremos una hoguera gitana, musica, baile y tradiciones, si pretende alcanzar su cometido con mi protegida lo mejor sera que aprenda las costumbres de su raza- declaro el anciano

-¿pe…perdon?- el joven medico comprendia lo que le decia el anciano pero ¿acaso era tan obvio en sus sentimientos que un anciano ciego podia darse cuenta del amor que le profesaba a la albina?

-nada, nada, Kassandra, Violet, muestrenle lleven a nuestro huesped a descansar antes de nuestra reunion, nos sentiriamos de verdad muy complacidos si nos acompaña a la festividad de esta noche-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-si maestro Kebeq- respondio la gitana de piel bronceada-perdon pero…¿Qué festejaremos esta noche?- pregunto la mujer, pues no sabia que se haria una reunion

-hoy… festejaremos el enlase de varios destinos- definitivamente ese anciano la ponia nerviosa, la joven enfermera presentia que algo importante cedería esa noche, pero no podia saber que tan problemático seria para ella…

-abuelo, si sigas dejando que no Gitanos se queden en este lugar pronto nuestro clan se vera infestado de sangre impura-dijo una joven morena que estaba a espaldas del anciano

-hasta ahora solo eh aseptado a ese médico no gitano hija mia, y solo por una noche

-no, tambien esta esa albina abuelo, es sangre impura

-con verdad te dijo hijita de mi corazon, que esa joven albina lleva la sangre de gitana mas pesada que la tuya

-¡abuelo!- recrimino la morena

-retirate pequeña… no voy a discutir con una chiquilla sobre esto- sin mas la joven morena salio completamente ofendida y molesta

_**New York 24 de mayo ocho de la noche residencial la gran manzana, propiedades de la familia Andrey**_

-No lo se Anthony, tu salud me preocupa- dijo la joven enfermera mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el saco-ademas…no es un barrio que digamos… em… muy elegante, no estas acostumbrado a andar en esas zonas y…

-Candy, empiezas a ponerme nervioso, me tratas como la tia abuela, si fuera yo solo lo consideraría, pero iremos todos- sonrio el rubio mientras tomaba por los hombros a la chica de sus sueños- sabes que te vez hermosa con ese color- la joven llevaba un vestido corte princesa color verde, unos aretes diminutos de esmeralda y su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta con un gracioso y elegante broche de plumas del mismo color de sus ojos, dejando caer unos reveldes mechones

-eso quiere decir que no me veo hermosa con otros colores- dijo ella con falsa molestia colocando sus manos en la cadera

-no, a mis ojos siempre seras hermosa Candice-dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de la pecosa mientras la veia con amor

-Anthony…- susurro ella perdiendose en el cielo de esos ojos

-Candy… recuerdas que el dia del accidente.. yo tenia algo que decirte- declaro el joven tomando la mano de la rubia

-Anthony por favor no recordemos ese dia- dijo ella con verdadero pesar en su voz

-pero debo hacerlo, Candy, ese dia yo, queria hablarte de mis sentimientos- lleva la mano de la joven a su boca para darle tiernos besos en el dorso- estos sentimientos que no han cambiado en lo absoluto candy- esta vez la miraba con intensidad- Candy yo…- el momento fue interrumpido por alguien que entro a aquella habitación

-Perdon si interrumpi algo- por primera vez la joven pecosa no veia rastro de la sonrisa y calidez de su protector en sus ojos, parecia molesto, ¿los abria escuchado?

-Tio Albert, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto anthony al notar la molestia de su tio

-no, solo que ya es tarde, los estamos esperando, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinion y no quieras ir a ver a Violet- declaro el rubio mirando con cierto coraje a la joven pecosa

-por supuesto que si, debo agradecerle los cuatro años que estuvo pendiente de mi, ¿nos vamos Candy?- dijo el rubio ofreciendo su brazo a la joven a su lado

-ah… si claro- dijo ella tomando el brazo del joven, sin embargo sentia una punsada en el corazon al ver el dolor en el rostro de Albert ante esa situación

-vamonos entonces- sin decir mas el rubio salio de la habitación pisando mas fuerte de lo normal

-¿es mi imaginación o el tio esta molesto contigo?- pregunto Anthony con inosencia

-¿eh?... yo… este … quisas se molesto por el retrazo, mejor apuremonos-declaro ella jalando al rubio menor por el brazo

_**New York 24 de mayo de 1915 ocho de la noche, compañía Standford…**_

-Felicitaciones Terrence, tu interpretación de otelo es increible- dijo un hombre con una pequeña libreta en las manos- los criticos aseguran que a sido un trabajo aun mas sublime que el de Romeo, algunos aseguran que la personalidad de otelo y la tuya son muy similares, pero tus admiradoras queieren saber ¿serias capas de matarles por celos?. ¿es usted tan apasionado como el mismo otelo?, la escena que mas llena a los espectadores es el asesinato de desdemona y el triste rencor de su alma ante su traicion ¿tiene que ver algo con su vida personal?- pregunto el hombre comenzando a artar al joven actor

-dejeme en paz no voy a contestar ante eso- el castaño sigui caminando

-esto es un obra de teatro, y Terrence es un gran actor, se transforma en su personaje y reproduce sus sentimientos, lo mas cercano que tiene a ese deseo de matar es por las malas bromas que le jugo tras bambalinas- salio al rescate la joven Karen Klice

-de verdad?- dijo ponsoñoso el hombre- crei que enfocaba sus celos de la obra respecto a su ex novia la heredera adoptada de la familia Andrew, despues de que su primo legal resultara estar vivo y se mostraran tan juntos, quisas sus propios celos le den vida a Ote…- el periodista no pudo continuar, pues sintio un fuerte puñetazo por parte del actor

-atrevete a hablar de mas, atrevete a inmiscuir a esa dama en un escandalo y te juro que el unico asecinatoq ue cometere sera el tuyo pero en la vida real- con esa mirada llena de furia le da la espalda y comienza a caminar-despidete de tu trabajo periodista de quinta- sin detener su paso se aleja del lugar

-si apresias tu trabajo, lo mejor sera que no te atrevas a publicar nada d elo que acabas de decir- dijo la mujer- creeme que Terence tiene el poder de sacarte de por vida del mundo del periodismo- sin mas la actriz tambien se va siguiendo a su joven amigo -¿Qué fue eso perfecto idiota?- regaño la actriz a s amigo

-no soporto que metan a Candy en este tipo de chismes, ella es la hija adoptiva de una de las familias mas importantes de america, si se ve envuelta en un escandalo… la familia le retirara todo su apoyo, su adopción, no puedo arriesgarla a eso-dijo el castaño con coraje

-Terry, golpeando a cual mas reportero te pregunte sobre Candy no resolverás nada, si quieres que esto pare tienes que ir a buscarla aclarar todo, y asi decir de una vez por todas que es la mujer de tu vida o que es parte del pasado

-y eso pienso hacer- dijo el castaño comenzando a quitarse la caracterizacion de Otelo

-¿perdon?-pregunto karen sorprendida

-me voy esta noche a Chicago, salgo en el tren de las 10, ire a buscar a Violet para que se haga cargo de Susana y me mantenga al tanto regresare en dos dias, Robert esta al tanto

-¿Qué?...¿cuando pensabas decirmelo granuja- le reclamo la peliroja

-que yo sepa no tengo nada uqe avisarte Karen

-como que no!, no se con que tipejo me toque presentar la obra en esos dias, y no me das tiempo de preparar mi burla maestra contra Susana ahora que regreses felizmente enamorado- dijo ella con burla

-no se que pueda pasar en este viaje Karen-dijo seriamente el actor- lo unico seguro es que no me vencere tan fácilmente, voy a luchar por ella-dijo decidido

-Gracias dios de los cielos, al fin despertó!- dijo Karen alzando los brazos al cielo-bien ire a cambiarme, te acompañare a buscar a Violet

-no-dijo tajante el castaño- primero pasare a ver a Susana

-¿Qué?, no eso si que no, te vas sin avisarle- reclamo la pelirroja- conozco a esa mala imitación de actriz, y me sorprende que caigas en su actuación de mujer amable y desamparada, asi que te largas directo de ver a Violet a la estacion de trenes, no me arriesgare a que te arrepeientas y me sigas traumando con tus explosiones de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, te veo en 5 minutos grandchester- sin mas la joven actriz sale del camerino de su amigo para dirigirse al de ella

-¡entrometida!- sonrio el castaño, en ese tiempo se habia convertido en su mejor amiga y la unica que lo reprendia despues de Candy, y es que esa chica era como la hermana que le hubiese gustado tener

_**New York 24 de mayo de 1915 nueve de la noche barrio de los Gitanos…**_

Se escuchaba el entuciasmo de esa gente, las guitarras los palderos, las voses de algunos gitanos y gitanas entonando su musica y cantando historias de valor, amor y fortaleza de su pueblo, leyendas propias de su gente, se persivia el aroma de la comida al fuego y algunas chiquillas y jóvenes bailaban a la luz de la fogata central

-es bastante entretenidas sus fiestas Violet- declaro el joven medico a su amiga que tarareaba una de las canciones de su gente

-si… sabes yo a penas y tengo un ligero y lejano recuerdo, el sonido de los palderos y las guitarras me transporta a mis primeros años de infancia pero… realmente no recordaba como era una fiesta gitana- la mirada de la albina se habia tornado triste bajando la mirada

-vamos, no te pongas asi Violet, ahora esata aquí, entre tu gente- dijo elmedico sonriendole

-a veces , no me siento asi, no es mi clan me siento como una intrusa-declaro ella con una forzada sonrisa

- y lo eres…quisas sea por que no es verdad que seas Gitana, no se como mi abuelo te permite sentarte entre nosotras, asqueosa meztiza- dijo una gitana tras ella

-modera tu boca Salome o te las veras conmigo- dijo la fiel amiga de la enfermera poniéndose de pie

-claro, tenia que salir el perro fiel a defender a su ama, que vergüenza me das, una gitana como esclava de una princecita sin trono- dijo ella mas hiriente

-¿quieres pelea zorra?- al fin la albina se habia puesto de pie

-Salome!, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- reclamo el anciano al sentir el disturbio en el clan

-¡esto es una estafa!, esta no es hija de los grandes ancestros, ¿Cuándo se habia visto a una Gitana albina?, abuelo te estan engañando!- reclamo la mujer, poseia una piel morena clara ojos misticos color violeta boca y cuerpo seductor, voz sensual pero el alma llena de odio

-Salome, basta, no comencemos de nuevo-dijo el anciano

-si eres gitana demuestralo!- dijo la morena retando a la mujer mientras le entregaba un paldero- y tu, tambien, demuestra que eres una gitana orgullosa y no una maldita perrra al servicio de tu ama- dijo girandose hacia Miranda

-señorita, no creo que sea apropiado…- el doctor fue interrumpido

-usted no se meta doctor de pacotilla

-basta!- grito la albina mientras mientras se ponia de pie encarando a la gitana- conmigo podras meterte pero no te soporto que te metas con las personas que amo, te demostrare que esta "mestiza" es mas gitana que tu!-dijo mirando a su amiga, esta solo le sonrie comprendiendo el menzaje de la albina, toma una guitarra comenzando a a tocar algunas notas como introducción de una cancion mientras la albina comenzaba a bailar a lado de la fogata contoneando sus caderas de manera atrevida y seductora como toda una Gitana

_**Tonto el que no entienda.**_-la gitana comenzaba a cantar mirando directamente a los ojos de la otra gitana pura que la miraba con desprecio por según ella ser esclava de su amiga-**cuenta una leyenda,-** al tomar el ritmo de la cancion los gitanos comienzan a seguir el ritmo con un piano permitiendole a Kassandra reunirse con su amiga para bailar esa cancion-**que una hembra gitana, conjuró a la luna, **-diciendo esto la morena interpreta la letra como si ella fuera la gitana y su amiga la luna**-hasta el amanecer. llorando pedía, al llegar el día, desposar un calé**.-al terminar esa estrofa seguir ale turno de la Albina de entonar la canción arrojando una bomba de humo la albina comienza a cantar

-**"tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,"-**canto con solemnidad la gitana mientras su amiga seguia bailando -**desde el cielo habló la luna llena.- **la albina encaraba a esa gitana petulante que las habia humillado-**"pero a cambio quiero, el hijo primero que le engendres a él.-** la albina estaba realmente molesta por los insultos hechos por esa mujer, si ella no habia sido criada bajo el seno de una familia Gitana no habia sido por su gusto, sino por que la realeza la habia arrebatado del que ella seguia llamando su hogar-**que quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola poco le iba a querer."-** alejandose de la gitana se reúne de nuevo con su amiga para cantar en coro mientras danzaban agitando sus palderos y moviendose en un ritmo mistico como si fueran parte de las llamas de esa hoguera-**  
-Luna quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer. dime, luna de plata, qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel. a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, hijo de la luna.- **se separan y Kassandra continua con la cancion- relato mientras Violet seguia bailando-**de padre canela, nació un niño, blanco como el lomo, de un armiño, con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna, niño albino de luna.- **termino la estrofa para despues pasar a la voz de violet quien se encontraba frente a la gitana salome nuevamente

**  
-"¡maldita su estampa!**-grito señalandose a si misma-**este hijo es de un payo, y yo no me lo callo."-**nuevamente se reune a cantar y bailar con su amiga para entonar el coro de aquella cancion,-**Luna quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer. dime, luna de plata, qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel. a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, hijo de la luna.- **la siguiente estrofa se escucho la voz de Violet-**Gitano al creerse deshonrado,se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano.-** para ese momento la albina habia tomado un cuchillo de una mesa cercana y acariciaba el filo del cuchillo como si ella fuera el Calé del que hablaba la cancion** -"¿de quién es el hijo?, me has engañado fijo**."- despues de esa frace la albina arroja el cuchillo en direccion a Salome haciendo que este pasara muy cerca de su oido eh incrustandese la navaja en una tabla que estaba atrás de la gitana-**y de muerte la hirió.- **la albina sonrio complasida al ver la cara de susto de la otra gitana para despues comenzar a bailar y darle paso a la voz de su amiga

**  
-luego se hizo al monte, con el niño en brazos y allí le abandonó.-** Kassandra tambien estaba satisfecha ante el susto que habían hecho pasar a la ingreida nieta del jefe del clan su sonrisa a penas fue imperseptuble pues comenzo a cantar con su amiga el coro y bailando aquella historia-**-Luna quieres ser madre,y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer. dime, luna de plata, qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel. a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, hijo de la luna.**

**  
-Y en las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño, esté de buenas. y si el niño llora menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna, y si el niño llora, menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna.**- tras esa ultima estrofa las dos gitanas recibieron el ovacionamiento de todo el clan, habian mostrado su orgullo gitano, que pertenecían ahí, para corage de la nieta de maximo dirignte quien solo se alejo molesta por la humillación que habia recibido

-¡yo te maldigo albina meztiza!.-grito la gitana con furia

-Salome!- reprendio el anciano Kebeq

-no te preocupes querida… yo eh estado maldita desde mi nacimiento, asíque una maldición mas no me vendria mal, a diferencia que la mujer que me maldijo al nacer era una verdadera giotana, orgullosa y valiente, no una mocosa que maldice solo para poderse lamer las heridas como una perra apaleada- sonrio con arrogancia la albina mientras la gitana salia corriendo del lugar- lamento que esto sucediera anciano Kebeq- dijo la albina afligida al dirigente del clan

-no te preocupes Violet, al contrario, te lo agradezco, mi pobre nieta cree que por serlo es una digna Gitana, tal vez con esto, se decida a ser no solo mejor en nuestro clan, sino mejor persona… pero esto es una fiesta adelante, acaban de llegar nuevos invitados asi que preparemos mas comida y bebida- sin mas la festividad continua

-mas invitados- la albina no entendia

-Violet… mira hacia alla- dijo el medico señalando hacia un rincon, se veian varias personas reunidas

-¡ALBERT!- grito la albina no pudiendo creer que el rubio de sus sueños estaba en ese lugar, ¿desde cuando estaban ahí?- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto reuniendose con los reien llegados de Chicago

-yo?, viendo a una gitana defender su honor en una cancion- dijo el rubio guiñandole el ojo- jamas me abria imaginado que tenias sangre gitana, con razon tu amor a la libertad y los viajes, lo llevas en la sangre- sonrio con calides el joven heredero

-¿viste todo?- se sonrojo la albina hasta las orejas

-todo, con detalle desde que te comenzo a insultar,donde por cierto pensaba intervenir, pero me contuve al ver que comenzaste a defenderte y hasta como te obasionaron los de tu clan, aunque debo decirte, eres una gran cantante y bailarina-dijo el hombre riendo ante la cara avergonzada de la joven enfermera

-señor Williams- saludo Kassandra al joven

-señorita Miranda, en verdad que ustedes dos guardan muy bien sus raices- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-no diga eso, solo se adaptarme al lugar en el que me encuentro-dijo ella retomando su frialdad

-eso vimos- se escucho la voz de george- jamas pense que siendo una mujer tan seria pudieras cantar y bailar con tanta pasion- estas palabras habian hecho sonrojar a la gitana

-tio- se escucho una voz tras el rubio- no vas a presentarnos?- el joven creador de las dulces candys veia asombrado las tradiciones gitanas

-amo Anthony- dijo la albina al reconocer al que fuera su paciente por cuatro años- los espiritus del silencio escucharon mis plegarias, dios santo gracias por haberle devuelto la salud- dijo con verdadera emosion la albina

-supongo que usted debe ser Violet, mi enfermera- sonrio con calides el joven browen

-si, lo fui y no sabe el gusto que me da verlo despierto y con color en las mejillas, me alegro bastante- sonrio la albina- es mucho mas apuesto completamente sano- dijo la gitana de cabellos blancos

-si- dijo la amiga de la albina con picardia- se parece mucho a su tio Williams, ¿verdad violet?-pregunto habiendo que la joven se pusiera completamente roja

-Violet, has pasar a tus invitados… se escucho la voz de el anciano lider interrumpiendo el bochornoso momento para violet

-si, gracias jefe Kebeq- sonrio la albina- vengan unanse a la fiesta, señorita Candy, que gusto verla otra vez- sonrio la albina

-el gusto es nuestro pero creo que deberiamos retirarnos, solo venimos por que Anthony queria darte las gracias

-pero podemos quedarnos un rato, vamos Candy no puedes olvidar que eres enfermera por una vez, esto se ve bastante bien, ademas creo que a Antony le viene perfecto, estuvo cuatro años sin saber nada de reuniones y fiestas y esta es una bastante peculiar, anda, animate Candy- dijo su primo archi tras ella

-pero antony debe descansar- dijo la pecosa resistiendose

-Candy, yo tambien soy enfermera, y el que Antony se quede un rato no le afectara, al contrario puede hacerle mucho bien – insistio la albina

-pero…

-Vamos Candy, suena divertido- apoyo Annie

-quédense- se escucho la voz del medico tras la albina- es prescripción medica- dijo el doctor apoyando su mano en el hombro de la albina enfermera- la diversion también es una medicina excelente- ante este diagnostico la albina voltea a verlo dándole una sonrisa encantadora al medico a forma de agradecimiento, cosa que parecio no agradarle mucho a la cabeza de los Andrey

-ya lo vez, el doctro Hugges ya hablo- dijo la albina pecosa guñando el ojo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mano que tenia el doctor en su hombro a forma de agradecimiento, una vez mas el rubio mayor se habia puesto señudo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la observadora Kassandra

-si, quedense- dijo la gitana interfiriendo- el doctor prometio tocar y cantar una cancion a dueto con Violet, es lo unico que el anciano les pidio como paga por que el Doctor se quedara a dormir contigo- dijo con un tono picaresco la gitana y con total alevosía para que el güero Andrey escuchara

-¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio sorprendido pero no fue escuchado

-Kassandra que pretendes?- dijo la albina desconsertada en voz baja

-¿yo?, como siempre arreglar tus tonterias, acomodar los destinos que tu te empeñas en desviar

-perdon?- pregunto la albina desconsertada

-bien, te perdono- la musica comenso a escucharse-¡ah!, bien, doctor usted ya vio como se baila aquí y por lo que veo es buen aprendiz, por que no saca a bailar a Violet- dijo la mujer hablando como pocas veces en su vida

-¿perdon?- dijo el medico

-andando!- la gitana lo levanta y le da la mano de su amiga para despues empujarlos hacia "la pista" los jóvenes bailaban bastante bien, se acoplaban bastante y sonreian abiertamente mientras los invitados de Chicago solo los veian

-se ven bastante bien juntos- dijo de repente Annie al percatarse de la compenetracion del medico y enfermera

-bueno, en las cartas que le manda a albert habla bastante del doctor, cuando trabajas tanto tiempo con un medico aprendes a complementarte con ellos

-¿eso te ah pasado a ti candy?- pregunto Anthony un tanto celoso

-si, eh ehcho muchos amigos en sala de operaciones- dijo la pecosa sonriendo inocentemente

-pero no bailas con ellos gatita, se nota que entre esos dos hay mas que simple compenetracion profecional, almenos el medico parece bastante interesado en ella

-verdad que si?- dijo la morena sonriendo- y eso que apenas lo vimos, viste lo enojado que se puso cuando la insulto esa mujer de ojos violetas?

-tonterias, violet no se fijaria en alguien asi- dijo el joven heredero mirando atentamente como bailaba la pareja

-¿albert?- pregunto la pecosa sorprendida de ver cierto brillo de molestia en los ojos de su "amigo"

-no me agradacomo la mira, Violet es mi amiga y…

-tio por como lo dices pareciera que mi enfermera te interesa- george estaba bebiendo algo y en cuanto escucho aquello casi se ahoga, Anthony tenia razon, le interesaba la enfermera, pero no precisamente la albina, aunque a decir verdad desde que la joven se fuera de Lakewood notaba al joven serio, taciturno y hasta algo triste; mientras que la rubia pecosa habia tenido una pequeña opresión en el pecho tras escuchar aquella afirmación de Anthony

-no digas tonterias Anthony, es solo que … es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimen ese doctor no me da buena espina

-oh amo william, esta muy equivocado-dijo la gitana con una sonrisa- el doctor Hughes es un gran hombre, viene de una de las mejores familias de New York, aunque eso no le impidio formar su propio camino, lucho por si mismo para convertirse en medico pese a que su familia deseaba que se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares, es un espiritu sencillo amable bondadoso pero tambien amoroso apasionado y valiente, esta verdaderamente interesado en Violet, es el hombre perfecto para ella- cada palabra estaba llena de verdad, auqneu la gitana lo uso para agitar las aguas en el corazon del heredero

-entiendo- sin mas el joven solo se limito a observar a la parejamientras terminaban de bailar

-joven Archie me permitiria esta piesa- dijo la joven morena- necesita aprender a bailar como los gitanos si quiere sacar a baila a su hermosa pometida, ya que aquí no encontrara ningun vals- sin mas la joven selleva al corwell

-señorita candice, a penas y eh aprendido un poco pero tal vez pueda ser un buen maestro- dijo el joven medico extendiendole la mano a la rubia

-yo, no lo creo ademas Anthony- dijo la rubia

-por el no te preocupes- dijo Violet con una sonrisa- yo me ocupo de enseñarle- si las la albina toma la mano del joven- no despresiara la invitacion de su ex enfermera verdad?- sonrio cristalinamente

-jajaja claro que no, sera divertido- sin mas los dos jóvenes se van a la pista

-¿y bien?- pregunto el medico

-bu… bueno yo… esta bien- dijo la pecosa poniendose de pie

-bueno pero que gente nos han dejado solos- dijo Annie molesta al ser abandonada

-no tan rapido, ¿me permites Annie?- pregunto el heredero extendiendole la mano a la joven

-pero Albert nosotros no sabemos nada de baile gitano

-hable por usted señorita, no por nada eh viajado tanto-sin mas los dos se ponen de pie dejando al pobe george a lado del anciano Kebeq

-juventud, los hilos del destino se tejen de manera misteriosa- dijo elanciano

-¿disculpe?- dijo el ingles serio

-han llegado nuevas hebras del telar de la vida, los caminos que una vez se cruzan volveran a hacerlo, esta noche es el principio del fin en el camino de los corazones dolidos, viejos sentimientos reviviran, nuevos surgiran y el destino pronto los alcanzara- predijo el anciano, por primera vez en su vida George sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda, el no era un hombre supersticioso, pero habia algo en el anciano Kebeq que no lo dejaba estar en paz, sumado a la cancion que se escuchaba

**Lucha de gigantes  
Convierte,  
**-terry, como que esto no me esta gustando mucho que digamos- dijo unamujer de cabello rojo al llegar a aquel barrio

-nadie te pidio que vinieras- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-a si?, pues no me iba a arriesgar a que fueras a ver a Susana gusana y te convenciera de no luchar por candy- dijo la actriz

-a estas alturas no habra nada que me impida ir a buscarla- dijo el castaño mientras avanzaba- se oye musica- dijo el castaño sorprendido

-parece que hay fiesta o algo asi- dijo la actriz escuchando el ajetero-pero si es…

**El aire en gas natural  
Un duelo salvaje  
Advierte,  
Lo cerca que ando de entrar  
En un mundo descomunal  
Siento mi fragilidad.**

-¿Qué sucede Karen?- pregunto el castaño al ver como su acompañante tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y su tono de piel se puso palido-¿karen?- tras no recibir respuesta el castaño dirigio su vista hacia donde se encontraba la de su amiga, de repente sintio como a sus pulmones le faltaban aire, sentia que el mundo se detenia y que su cuerpo pesaba diez veces mas, ¿era eso una jugarreta de su mente?-Candy…- dijo en un susuro al reconocer a su pecosa entre ese gentio ¿Qué hacia su pecosa…¡bailando con un completo desconocido!?, su sangre herbia, era ese el famoso jardinerito delqeu ella estaba tan enamorada en los tiempos de escuela?, no no podia ser, ella lo habia descrito como un rubio de ojos azules y ese era todo lo contrario, genial!, ¡mas competencia!, miraba penetrantemente esa escena

-Terry?- pregunto Karen mas recuperada-¿estas bien?

-imposible!- la rubia habia sentido una fuerte mirada, o tal vez fuera los hilos del destino los que la hicieron voletar a esa calle, era posible que estuviera sucediendo?- de subito dejo de bailar, sentia esos ojos observandola, era una sensación que jamas olvidaria, el actor siempre habia provocado eso en ella, esa mirada que la hacia sentir indefensa, frágil

**  
Vaya pesadilla  
Corriendo,  
Con una bestia detras  
Dime que es mentira todo,  
Un sueño tonto y no más  
Me da miedo la inmesidad  
Donde nadie oye mi voz.  
**

-candy?- el medico se detuvo al ver que su pareja hacia lo mismo, habia fijado sus ojos al punto donde su acompañamte- no es posible- dijo el medico mirando con horror a la persona que miraba Candy, esto estaba mal, sabia todo lo que Violet habia hecho para que ese encuentro no sucediera-¡Violet!- detuvo a la mujer que bailaba cerca de el

-Jhon?, que pasa?- pregunto por la manera brusca en que la habia detenido y su mirada

-todo se vino abajo- dijo con preocupación

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué se vino abajo?- pregunto sin entender

-mira hacia alla- dijo señalando a donde estaba el Conde

-no!- por un momento la albina sintio como si el piso se abriera bajo sus pies

-¿pasa algo Violet?- pregunto Anthony

-joven Anthony… no… no pasa nada es…solo que … el doctor me dijoq eu era suficiente, dijo que no debo forzarte, ven vamos a sentarnos- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-pero me siento bien

-orden medica- dijo el doctor- llevalo a sentar yo veo como me llevo a Candy

-no conoces al amo Terry, no se ira sin hablar con ella- dijo angustiada la mujer

-intentemoslo al menos- sin mas el medico se dirije a Candy- ven candy, debemos ir a tomar asiento

-esto… es un sueño- dijo la pecosa sin dar credito a lo que veian sus ojos

-Candy recuerda que vienes con Anthony-aquellas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a la enfermera, era cierto, lo primero en ese momento era la salud de Anthony, ademas, Tterry ya era capitulo pasado en su vida, con todo el dolor de su alma dio media vuelta dandole la espalda al joven actor

-Candy…-susurro el interprete de romeo sintiendo una presión indescriptible en el pecho tras quye Candy le diera la espalda una vez mas sin voltear a verlo- no esta vez no pecosa- sin mas el joven empieza a caminar

-no, espra Terry, no agas una tonteria- le detuvo Karen

-¿no fuiste tu la primera en decir que luchara por ella?- reclamo el castaño- pues eso voy a hacer

-pero no de esta forma tan bruta

-pues es la unica que conosco y esa pecosa me va a oir quiera o no!- reclamo el castaño

-no soy tu enemiga Grandchester, asi que no me hables en ese tono asíque calmate y mejor primero habla con laenfermera de Susana y que significa todo esto- dijo la pelirroja

-si… ahora entiendo, ella era su amiga de Chicago, ¡que estupido!... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- se recrimino Deja de engañar  
No quieras ocultar  
Que has pasado sin tropezar  
Monstruo de papel  
No sé contra quien voy  
O es que acaso hay alguien mas aquí?  
Creo en los fantasmas terribles  
De algun extraño lugar  
Y en mis tonterías  
Para hacer tu risa estallar

-Amo Terry…¿Qué… que hace aquí?- pregunto la albina con miedo, era la primera vez que veia al castaño tan alterado

-creo que aquí el que debe hacer pregntas soy yo- grito molesto el actor-¿Qué hace candy aquí?- pregunto furioso agitando la la gitana de cabellos color plata

-yo… no se no se de que me habla yo…

-no mientas!, la eh visto!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Violet?, sabes loq eu ella significa para mi- dijo el castaño ejerciendo mas fuerza en su agarre

- le ruego que me suelte amo Grandchester me esta lastimando-declaro la albina

-no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas por que me traicionaste de esta manera!- grito mas molesto el castaño

-no, yo no le traicione…- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir como terri apretaba mas el agarre

-Terry por dios sueltala- dijo Karen en defenza de la enfermera

-sabes loq eu Candy significa para mi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella era la amiga que te visitaria?

-¿para que?- grito la albina abriendo los ojos y con profunda molestia-¿para que dime, para que Terrence?, ya has dejado ir tu oportunidad, no luchaste por ella, elegiste a sussana marlow- decia la albina con lagrimas en los ojos- tu no tuviste los pantalones para decirle que no a los berrinches de una chica caprichosa como Susana o las maniaticas exigencias de una vieja amargada como la Lara Marlow, entonces por que?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la enfermera-¿Por qué permitiria que vieras a Candy nuevamente cuando un hay un hombre maravilloso lucha dia a dia por ella con amor?

-¿el jardinerito?, estas de lado del maldito cultivador de rosas?- Terry realmente se estaba conteniendo sentia una ira incontenible, sentia que en cualquier momento explotaria

-¡no!, estoy de lado de Albert!- soltó al fin la albina- el que de verdad ah demostrado amar a la señorita Candy en las buenas y en las malas, el que solo ah estado ahí para ella cuando sucedió el accidente del joven anthony, cuando regreso enferma y herida despues de que usted prefiriera a Susana Marlow!  
-¿Qué?...- el castaño estaba sorprendido, Albert, su amigo, su casi hermano, el y candy?

-si!, exacto, Albert la ama y yo voy a luchar con uñas y dientes por verlos felices- dijo ella con lagrimas abundantes callendo de sus ojos- aunque en la lucha destroce mi corazon- penso la albina

Deja de engañar  
No quieras ocultar  
Que has pasado sin tropezar  
Monstruo de papel  
No se contra quien voy  
O es que acaso hay alguien más aquí?

Deja que pasemos sin miedo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo el castaño

-albert es mi mejor amigo y yo…

-estas enamorada de Albert-dijo el castaño comprendiendo las copiosas lagrimas de la albina

-no…- dijo la albina bajando la mirada para no demostrar mas lagrimas

-si, lo estas- dijo el castaño aflojando el agarre

-Terry por favor… vete- dijo la albina sin levantar la mirada

-eres patetica- dijo el castaño con rencor y una sonrisa arrogante- me has tachado de ser un cobarde por no luchar por Candy… pero tu eres mucho peor que yo , tu sales mas fácilmente arrojando al hombre que amas a los brazos de otra mujer- dijo el castaño haciendo que esas palabras frenaran las lagrimas de la albina- yo me aleje de ella por una obligación de honor, pero tu?, tu simplemente por debilidad por no desear luchar por el- declaro el castaño mirandola con despresio

-no me juzguez sin conocer mi vida, es mucho mas complicado que solo lanzar al hombre que amo a los brazos de otra mujer, si tuviera la posibilidad de hacer feliz a Albert claro que lucharia por el, pero ya que mi destino esta marcado, solo puedo velar por su felicidad y esa, es la señorita Candy- dijo llena de furia la albina pecosa

-solo son pretextos, ni creas que me alejare de candy- sin mas el castaño se dirige hacia donde estaba la pecosa

-¡no!- dijo la albina sujetandolo del brazo

-sueltame!- reclamo el castaño

-Terrence por favor calmate!- dijo la actriz intentando amenizar aquello

-escuchame, el joven Anthony no sabe quien eres y…- la albina fue interrumpido

-perfecto!, que se entere, soy el dueño del corazon de esa pecosa que esta a su lado, el unico que ah tocado sus labios

-basta!, Anthony esta enfermo y debil, si te presentas asi …

-Anthony, Anthony, al diablo estoy arto de que ese tipo siempre sea prioridad en todos lados- el castaño se safa del agarre

-¡Terence!- sin escuchar mas el actor va directo a la mesa de los chicos de Chicago

-esto va mal- dijo la gitana de piel morena que habia presenciado todo desde lejos con una maniobra maestra dejo a su amigo bailando con otra gitana

-Muy buenas noches- dijo el castaño una vez llegando a la mesa de los tipos de Chicago

-¿TU?- dijo candy increíblemente palida

-cuanto tiempo Candy- el chico no quitaba la mirada del rubio a lado de su pecosa

-¿le conoces Candy?- pregunto el rubio

-supongo que tu eres ANTHONY- afirmo el castaño- Candy hablaba mucho de ti en el colegio, demaciado diria yo- esta vez volteo a ver a la enfermera con ese frio mirar que hacia estremecer a la pecosa

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el medico mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-no, soloq eu voy a presentarme- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ironica

-mi lord- dijo el medico permitame un momento por favor- dijo sabiendo que si se presentaba los esfuerzos de su albina se irian abajo

-no lo creo caballero

-debo hablarle de la situacion de la señorita Susana… si es queme entiende verdad caballero?- dijo el doctor bastante persuasivo, con esa frace devolvió el color a Candy haciendole recordar el por que de su separacion

-valla de una buena vez, debe ser importante si el doctor se lo esta pidendo-dijo la pecosa con una mirada dolida

-maldicion!- mascullo el actor mientras se alejaba con el medico- ¿Por qué se mete doctor?-pregunto el castaño

-creo mi señor que debe pensar mejor las cosas, el joven a lado de la señorita no esta nada bien, si usted se presenta y le provoca un coraje un shock fuerte le traera consecuencias, si el joven se pone mal es algo que la señorita Andrey no le perdonara nunca y si eso sucede olvidece de intentar reconquistarla

-veo que sabe bastante de la situación-dijo el castaño cruzandose de brazos

-algo asi caballero, asi que le pido que se retire

-lo siento doctor, pero amo a esa mujer y luchare por ella

-entonces espere por favor, le entiendo y se lo que es amar sin ser correspondido- dijo el caballero volteando a ver a Violet quien hablaba con miranda-a diferencia de usted que por lo que veo si es correspondido pero en sircunstancias difíciles… intentare que pueda hablar con ella pero espere por favor, espere en aquel callejón, buscare la forma de que Candy hable con usted

-pero…- el aristocrata estaba por renegar

-tomelo o dejelo caballero- dijo el doctor comenzando a impacientarse

-confiare en usted doctor- dijo el joven alejándose hacia el lugar indicado

-¿Cómo hiciste para que se fuera?-pregunto la enfermera al llegar a lado del medico y ver como el actor se alejara

-no se ah ido, pero si no hacemos algo rapido entonces si que habra problemas- dijo mientras miranda llegaba al lugar- necesitamos que Candy hable con el

-¿Qué?- dijo la albina asustada-eso si que no- dijo decidida

-es eso o el actor hace una revuelta, Anthony se entera de la peor manera que podria afectar su salud, tu amado albert puede salir perdiendo en esto como irresponsable por haber dejado a Anthony salir asi y dejandolo en duda como cabeza de su familia, tu amiga la enfermera odiandote de por vida por ocultarle el que trabajabas para los Grandchester y marlow o puedes dejar que se digan lo que no se dijeron y se despidan de una buena vez… piensalo Violet- dijo el medico

-¿y si se reconcilian?- pregunto la albina asustada

-entonces ya sera cosa del destino madame Romina- dijo la gitana comenzando a caminar- tengo una idea- BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS LOS GITANOS Y NO GITANOS AQUÍ PRESENTES, NUESTRA GITANA INVITADA AL FIN DARA MUESTRA DE SU HABILIDAD PARA CANTAR JUNTO CON SU INVITADO UN GUAPO DOCTOR QUE TOCA LA GUITARRA COMO CUALQUIERA DE LOS DIGNOS CALÉ PRESENTES, EN NOMBRE DE LOS ESPIRITUS DE LA NOCHE ESCUCHEMOSLOS-sin mas la joven gitana le entrega una guitarra al medico y un paldero a la gitana mestiza

-Miranda…- la albina estabaaustada

-confia en mi- contesto mientras el doctor comenzaba a sacar algunas notas de la guitarra y Violet reconocia la melodia, para ese momento miranda ya reencontraba a lado de la pecosa de cabellos rubios- Madame Candice… me permite un momento- sin mas la aleja de la silla mientras Annie y Albert tomaban asiento

-Miranda…¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pecosa

-señorita, debe ir al callejón que esta a la vuelta, el joven Grandchester la esta esperando

-¿Qué?, no, no ire- dijo desidida

-si no va el joven ara un escandalo, eso le puede provocar algo malo al joven Anthony- dijo la gitana persuadiendo a la pecosa

-pero…

-por favor, tambien esta en juego la honrra gitana de Violet y mia, se lo ruego , hagalo por el joven Anthony, por favor…

-… ¿Dónde esta terry?- dijo la pecosa comenzando a cambiar de parecer

-esta en el callejón de alla, la esta esperando

-por favor, si preguntan por mi diles que fui al tocador-sin mas la pecosa se encamina a su destino

**Con una lágrima**

**que fue sobre tu piel**

**olvide la grieta**

**que dejo tu amor**

**pero ese instinto,**

**taurino de tu ser**

**me obligo a azotarte**

**uhhhh tiernamente**

-¿terry?- se dejo escuchar la voz de la pecosa al llegar a aquel lugar mientras que a lo lejos se empezaba a escuchar la voz del medico, esos acordes parecian hablar del momento que estaban viviendo la pecosa y el actor

-Candy- se escucho aquella voz aterciopelada, esa voz que hacia estremecer todos los sentidos de la pecosa, esa voz que cada noche seguia escuchando en sus sueños- Pecosa-sin mas el joven actor corre a abrazar a la rubia como si con ello jamas volviera a irse de su lado

-terry- dijo la pecosa correspondiendo al abrazo pese a que se habia prometido no hacerlo dejando caer una lagrima de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad, de añoranza y desconsuelo, una vez mas esa vieja grieta en el corazon se habia abierto, esa grieta hecha en aquel frio invierno tras la promesa hecha a Susana Marlow-…Susana!- dijo de repente soltando el abrazo de una manera brusca-¡no!, Terry sueltame, sueltame esto…no esta bien, tu y yo ya nos habiamos dicho adios, hicimos una promesa lo recuerdas?- dijo la rubia dando media vuelta

-espera candy, por favor- dijo el actor deteniendola por el brazo

-sueltame terry, por favor, cumple tu promesa, yo cumplire la mia… dejame seguir adelante

-no te voy a soltar pecosa, me entiendes, yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti- dijo aferrandola por los hombros

-sueltame!- dijo ella golpeando su pecho para separarlo de ella

-no!- dijo empujandola hacia la pared-¿ o es acaso que te quieres ir Copn ese cultivadopr de rosas?- dijo golpeando la pared en donde habia recargado a la rubia

-terry…- dijo la pecosa asustada

-estas hermosa, me hierve la sangre pensar- decia acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- pensar que te arreglas para el, ya no eres esa chiquilla de coletas, mirate, ahora eres toda una mujer… detesto pensar que el te tiene y yo no, dime pecosa…- dijo asercandose peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia-¿me has olvidado?

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin amor..... **

**no sufras más**

-Terry- la pecosa no pudo reaccionar, esos ojos azul mar y esa voz parecían hipnotizarla para cometer el mas cruel de los pecados, ese aliento la llenaba de jubilo y a la vez de dolor, deseaba sentir una vez mas los labios del actor, pero sabia que de hacerlo su tortura se prolongaria aun mas

-mi pecosa- sin mas el actor robo una vez mas el sabor de esos labios rosas

**Todas esa noche**

**provocaste ver en mi**

**lo que a nadie muestro**

**en la intimidad**

**pero esa forma**

**la mirada que hay en ti**

**me obligo a matarte **

**lentamente**

-no- dijo la rubia al separarse de el- por favor no Terry, tu…- laslagrimas de la enfermera caian copiosamente- intente olvidarte, intente dejarte de amar, crei conseguirlo, soportando mis lagrimas cada noche, nunca nadie me vio llorar por ti, siempre fui fuerte, siempre … no permitiria que alber Archie o annie me vieran llorar por ti, ya no mas tu estas comprometido con Susana marlow, no lo olvides

-¡como olvidarlo maldición!, si desde esa maldita noche no he hecho otra cosa mas que preguntarme, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué decidiste por los dos pecosa?- dijo herido el castaño

-yo solo exteriorice tu decisión Terrence, yo sabia que me dejarias, sabia que habias tomado una decisión, esa mirada dolorosa que habia en tu rostro el dia que nos volvimos a ver, tus ojos eran dos muestras de dolor profundo, de confucion

-me mataste esa noche pecosa!- dijo el castaño tomandola por los brazos

-no queria que te mortificaras mas por tu decisión- reclamo ella- tu ya habias tomado tu camino a lado de Susana, pero no tenias el valor de decirmelo, es por eso que te facilite las cosas

-eso es mentira!, yo me habia decidido por ti….. solo por ti- el castaño abraza con todo su amor a la pecosa

-Terry- la rubia enfermera estaba desubicada

-yo te amo Candy, te amo con toda mi alma… no, mi alma es la mitad dela tuya, no puedo estar sin ti, eres como un maldito veneno que me corre por la sangre y me mata lentamente… te amo, candy y todo este sufrimiento solo me dice que ahora, estando a tu lado, eres mi felicidad y tu partida mi mas grande tortura

**sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin dolor....no te haces feliz**

**sin amor.....tiernamente**

esa estrofa tenia algo escondido, algo mistico, el medico y la enfermera se veian directamente a los ojos, algo estaba en ellos, el medico conocia la historia de la albina, lo que habia sufrido, loque habia pasado desde su infancia hasta la fecha, deseaba con toda su alma ser el quien apasiguara su dolorido corazon, pero pese a las sircunstancias que ambos atravezaban sabia que eso no seria posible, amaba a la albina, la queria de verdad, esos ojos azules lo hipnotizaban de una manera poderosa mientras que la albina pecosa sentia el latir en el corazon del medico de cabellos negros azulados, su voz vibraba al ritmo de su corazon, ese encuentro de tonos musicales y miradas complices estaban activando algo en el sentir de la albina " piensalo, podria ser el doctor quien quitara a William andrew de tus pensamientos" escuchaba en su mente la albina la voz de su amiga¿seria posible que pudiera enamorarse de su amigo?...¿y por que no?

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin amor..... no sufras mas**

era un hecho seguían amandose seguían sintiendo sus corazones desbordándose al encontrarse de nuevo, esas palabras de amor pronunciadas por el actor eran simplemente el balsamo que ella necesitaba para su dolido corazon, al igual que el ritmo gitano de esa ultima estrofa, los ritmos de varios corazones se aceleraron, Candy y terry, Violet y Jhon, parecia que esa musica era hechiceria para el corazon

-Violet, demuestra tu sangre gitana- dijo la gitana morena tomando el paldero de la albina

-doctor, bienvenido al clan-dijo un gitano con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la guitarra del medico –ahora a bailar- dijo empujandolo a la pista a lado de la albina mientras el ritmo cambiaba a uno mas bailable

-vamos Jhon, no cualquiera es aceptado por los gitanos- tomando la mano del medico lo lleva a la pista y comienza a bailar, seguida por el medico, unos ojos color azul cielo veian aquella escena de no muy buen modo, por alguna razon no le estaba gustando nada esa cancion desde que esos dos habian comenzado el dueto, habia algo en los ojos de su amiga que no le estaba gustando descubrir ¿estaba interesada la gitana en su amigo doctor?, eso no era posible, sin embargo

**sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin dolor....no te haces feliz**

**sin amor.....tiernamente**

-la musica seguia el medico y la albina bailaban sin sesar, pronto los movimientos se hicieron mas atrevidos y pegados, parecia que sus cuerpos eran las ismas notas musicales, el heredero Andrey estaba atento , por un momentoparecia que el "medicucho" pretendia pasarse con su amiga…

Las cosas con candy no estaban mejor, la pecosa deseaba estar a su lado, pero el deber que tenia con Susana marlow era primero

-terry, esto no puede ser- dijo alejandose mientras hechaba a correr

-espera candy!- exclamo el actor corriendo tras de ella

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin dolor no te haces feliz**

**sin amor..... no sufras mas**

la ultima pare de la cancion habia sio pronunciada, el medico y la gitana estaban abrazados después de un baile un poco atrevido, se miraban directamente a los ojos, parecia que fueran a besarse, para ese momento el joven heredero de los Andrey ya se habia puesto de pie en un acto reflejo por defender la honorabilidad de la enfermera, empujando al medico lejos de la enfermera albina,que a decir verdad no parecia muy deseosa de ser defendida del medico, en ese momento la joven rubia de pecas habia salido llorando de aquel callejón, Anthony se habia puesto de pie al ver llegar llorando a su pecosa, para abrazarla y consolarla, ¿Qué habia sucedido? los instrumentos pararon albert estaba molesto y sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia terry ahí?, la albina se habia puesto palida,todos estaban sorprendidos y muchos no entendian que sucedia… esa si que era una encrucijada de destinos ¿Cómo habia terminado en eso una noche gitana que parecia ser tan inocente y divertida?

CONTINUARA XD

* * *

muy bien, ni yo puedo asegurar qeu me fume para escribir este capiitulo, sabia que eso no era pasto XD jajajaja definitivamente le pusieron algo al agua o de plano el pan relleno de queso me callo pesado XD sale pues espero les guste, ojala no se aburran mucho con este capitulo, nos andamos viendo cuidense y ... se reciben jitomatazos quejas, criticas y un beta que me heche la mano por que con tan poquito tiempo qeu tengo no me da tiempo de revisar las barbaries que escribo y es que a veces la necesidad de escribir es mas fuerte que la de revisar el documento as qeu si un alma piadosa se compadece de mi para checar esas horrendas faltas de horrografia se agradece , vale, pues nos vemos matta ne!


	15. Enrredos

**ENRREDOS**

-y bien?

-bue…bueno yo…-por alguna razón esa pregunta era algo que la albina no deseaba contestar, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros en su infancia, con valor y sin miedo, pasado obstáculos increíbles para su joven edad, había burlado la muerte mas de una vez… le parecía ridículo sentirse como una niña siendo retada por su madre, ¿por que esa chica de ojos esmeralda le daba tanto miedo y se sentia tan mal por haberle engañado?

- ¿no me vas a contestar?- dijo la pecosa mas molesta si es que eso era posible

-¿Qué desea que le diga señorita Candy… intentaba que no se encontrara en una situación como la de anoche, de verdad lo siento, conozco su historia, se lo mucho que ha sufrido por causa de ese amor y … en mi estupidez intente evitarle ese encuentro, increíble lo patética que puedo ser, siendo Gitana y entendiendo los hilos del destino intentara cortarlos, lo lamento- se disculpo una y otra vez la albina con la pecosa, no se conocían realmente pero sentía que le debía disculpas

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar la pecosa con una mirada nunca antes vista

-ya se lo dije, no quería que se topara con ese episodio del pasado y…

-¿es eso? ¿no te interesa Terry?- al fin soltó el por que de su molestia

-¿perdón?-¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso eran celos lo que escuchaba en aquella pregunta?, la chica de bucles indomables ¿seguía enamorada del actor?

-¡contéstame!- grito mas molesta la pecosa mientras golpeaba la mesita de la cafetería del hospital

-por favor contrólese Lady Candice, todos nos están mirando- dijo la albina abochornada

-no me voy a calmar hasta que me contestes- declaro subiendo el tono de voz

-no, esta usted equivocada, yo veo al joven Terry como un hermano desde que llegue a New York, es un patrón muy amable, le tengo aprecio solo es eso Lady Andrey- dijo apenada la enfermera

-y una hermana aleja a su hermano de la mujer que ama?- pregunto mas molesta

-¿no le parece que es muy pretencioso de su parte decir que es usted la mujer que ama el joven terry- dijo muy divertida la albina ante la actitud de la rubia-¿esta celosa lady Candice?- pregunto la albina picaramente

-¿Qué?.. ¡CLARO QUE NO!- contesto la pecosa rápidamente –es solo que no me gusta que decidan por mi, yo llevare mi vida según mis creencias y mi particular forma de ver la vida enfrentándome a lo que me tenga que enfrentar- declaro la pecosa con frenesí

-entiendo, entonces dígame, ¿por que usted decidió por el amo Terrence?- pregunto la albina recargándose en la mesita mientras cambiaba su expresión por una dura y de evidente reproche hacia la pecosa

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella incrédula y algo turbada por el cambio en las facciones de la albina

-¿Por qué decidió alejarse de el amo Terrence en vez que tomaran una decisión juntos de su separación?, o acaso eso tampoco me lo entendió- declaro la albina cambiando los papeles drásticamente siendo ella la que comenzara a poner nerviosa a la hija predilecta del hogar de Pony

-¿tu… lo sabes?- dijo la pecosa apenada mientras se sentaba y bajaba la mirada

-yo solo se lo que el amo Terry me ah contado, que usted simplemente le dijo adiós cuando el estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara a su lado, pero viendo su decisión no pudo oponerse a usted… usted había decidido irse y el no se pondría en su camino

-¡que fácil es decirlo!- se indigno la pecosa-el solo me dijo un estúpido "se feliz"… esa fue la pauta para que yo entendiera que era la decisión que había tomado, había decidido quedarse con Susana Marlow y…

-y usted no hizo nada por preguntarle que era lo que sentía ¿verdad?- dijo la albina mirando de manera reprobatoria a la pecosa

-no estamos hablando de eso sino de lo que paso anoche- dijo la rubia dándole un sorbo a su te

-tiene todo que ver, todo comenzó esa noche señorita Andrey, la noche en que usted se fue de este mismo hospital sin siquiera darle una ultima mirada al amo Terry, se fue asi, tan fria como la noche de invierno

-contéstame Violet- dijo la pecosa intentando zafarse de ese recuerdo amargo

-ya se lo dije, lo lamento, pero creo que hubiera sido lo mejor, mírese ahora, esta en una encrucijada- dijo la albina al ver los rastros de un mal sueño en la pecosa. Tiene el amo Anthony enfermo, a el amo Terrence decidido a luchar por usted, ¿Qué piensa hacer?-pregunto la albina

-no lo se violet, los dos son muy importantes para mi pero…

-¿Qué representa el joven Anthony para usted?- pregunto la albina, un extraño lazo se estaba formando entre las dos, desde la primera vez que se vieron , no sabia por que esa chiquilla le inspiraba ternura y deseos de protegerla, aunque no era algo raro, según lo que le había comentado Albert, esa dulce chica tenia la capacidad de ablandar hasta el mas frío y cruel corazón, entendía que a pesar de ser su rival de amores la pecosa y ella podían ser realmente grandes amigas un lazo fraternal comenzaba a formarse entre ellas, por otro lado Candice era la primera vez que se sentía en tanta confianza con alguien, al ver a la enfermera de cabellos albinos se decía a si misma que era como la hermana mayor que le hubiese gustado tener, alguien con quien se sentía tan a fin ,era algo extraño una fuerza superior, algo que las invitaba a confiar la una en la otra-Anthony, fue para mi lo que muchos llamarían mi amor de infancia, el chico del que gustaba y el gustaba de mi, las circunstancias hicieron que nos separáramos, de lo contrario creo que Anthony abría sido mi primer novio…-sonrío la pecosa

-entiendo… un amor de niños- dijo la albina dando un sorbo a su te y comprendiendo los embarazados sentimientos de su nueva amiga

-¡no fue un amor de niños!- reclamo la pecosa algo molesta por ese termino

-¿no?, entonces ¿ese sentimiento aun esta latente con la misma fuerza?- pregunto la albina intentando enfrentar los sentimientos de la pecosa- supongo entonces que el sentimiento por terry no significo nada ya que usted amo siempre al Amo Anthony- dijo la albina encogiendo los hombros

-¡claro que no!, los sentimientos por Antony siguieron ahí pero… creo que no con la misma intensidad- el tono de la voz de la chica se regulo un poco-mientras que Terry fue el amor de mi vida… mi primer novio…mi primer beso- dijo la pecosa en voz baja y con un rubor en las mejillas

-anda pues, que si avanzaron ustedes dos ah- dijo la albina algo burla al ver la pena de la pecosa

-¡me robo mi primer beso!-aclaro la rubia rápidamente

-un primer beso robado…¡que romántico!.- dijo la albina enlazando sus manos y llevándolas a la altura de sus mejillas con un brillo soñador en los ojos

-no digas esas cosas Violet- dijo la pecosa llevando sus manos a las mejillas para tapar su sonrojo

-sin embargo…- dijo seriamente la albina-¿no ah pensado que esos sentimientos sean solo parte de su crecimiento señorita Candice?- pregunto la albina con una mueca intentando ser una sonrisa- quizás es tiempo que su amor madure- dijo ella mirando su taza vacía de te

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la pecosa

-se esta aferrando al amor de infancia, al amor de adolescente cuando un amor maduro y real esta tocando a su puerta señorita- dijo ella ocultando sus ojos tras su fleco para no mostrar la debilidad de sus sentimientos, realmente le costaba decir eso

-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo- dijo la pecosa sin comprender

-señorita, ¿no se ah dado cuenta? el joven…- la albina fue interrumpida

-Candy, los doctores ya han terminado con la revisión de Anthony, nos están llamando- dijo el patriarca de los Andrey tras la pecosa albina

- eh aquí la respuesta- dijo la albina con una sonrisa forzada- piénselo señorita Andrey, creo… que tiene la respuesta frente a sus ojos- dijo la albina guiñando el ojo, sin embargo marcas de sus lagrimas permanecían en ellos

-¿violet?- dijo la pecosa al notar sus ojos

-¡haragana!-se escucho el grito de una enfermera mayor

-¡Wa!-grito la albina al reconocer a la jefa de enfermeras

-¿Qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo zángana?, apresúrate ti turno empezó hace diez minutos, te recuerdo que tu eterno enamorado ya no esta aquí para defenderte y cubrir tus irresponsabilidades!- reclamo la mujer

-nunca eh faltado a mis responsabilidades, solo se me hizo un poco tarde- contesto molesta la enfermera

-no mas pretextos, vete ahora mismo a pediatría- sin mas la mujer le da la espalda- los chicos necesitan sus medicamentos y ya llevan diez minutos de retrazo

-bruja- mascullo la albina cuando la enfermera de mayor rango se alejaba

-que mujer tan desagradable- dijo Albert al ver como trataban a su amiga

-si, Candy si piensas pedir trabajo en este lugar debes tener en cuenta que esa mujer será tu jefa- bufo la albina

-no estabas trabajando para los Grandchester?- pregunto el rubio haciendo que la chica sintiera como un gancho al higado al ver la cara de molestia de su amigo, aun estaba molesto con su amiga pero eso no era suficiente para no preocuparse por ella en ese hospital

-tu lo has dicho, trabajaba, después de lo de anoche creo que lo mejor es no pararme por allí – sonrío la pecosa albina-de igual forma, tengo que acostumbrarme, ahora que John se fue… me quedare muy sola aquí, no creo durar mucho, buscaran cualquier pretexto para echarme- dijo ella comenzando a caminar- no olvide lo que le dije señorita Andrey- sin mas la enfermera se va

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto el rubio mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso al nombre de cierto medico

-¿Qué?. La pecosa se puso roja-no…nada, nada en especial- dijo la rubia intentando refrenar sus sentimientos

-me preocupa, si así la trata la jefa… no se como serán sus compañeras- dijo el rubio con pesar

-este ambiente es difícil Albert, pero no imposible, Violet es dedicada, inteligente y muy perspicaz, no tendrá problemas, con o sin Jhon- sonrío la pecosa

-eso espero Candy, eso espero- dijo el Rubio mientras veía como la albina se alejaba

Mientras tanto por los pasillos…

-Dios… es tan difícil ser la celestina del hombre al que amas…- dijo en voz baja la albina quien caminaba distraidamente

-¿y por que no dejas de serlo?-se escucho una voz grave a lado de la albina

-¡Terry!- la albina estaba sorprendida de ver a "su patrón" ahí-¿que haces en este lugar?

-no llegaste hoy en la mañana, pensé que algo te había pasado

-¿eh?... no es solo que .. yo pensé que usted abría solicitado su cambio y- la albina no sabia que decir

-¿estas loca?, eres la perfecta excusa para venir al mismo hospital en el que estará ella, crees que te pediría que te fueras

-¿Cómo?, me esta usando?- pregunto molesta la albina

-algo así, me lo debes después de lo de ayer-declaro el actor con una sonrisa burlona- necesitoq eu alguien me ayude con esto

-no es justo, además no es necesario que sea yo, cualquier otra enfermera podría ser su pretexto perfecto amo Terrence- dijo la pecosa con algo de incredulidad

-tal vez, pero a ti ya te conozco, y se que no estarías de Hostigosa conmigo, además por que molestar a otras enfermeras cuado puedo torturarte a ti con Susy y su dulce madre- declaro el actor

-noooo, sabia que no me habías perdonado lo de anoche- dijo ella con verdadero pesar- yo pensé que me había librado de las "Marlocas"- dijo ella con un pucherito

-jajajajjaja, vamos no te pongas así- dijo el chico abrazando a la enfermera- eres por mucho una de mis mejores amigas, tal vez no lo sabias, violet, en verdad amo a esa pecosa y quiero luchar por Candy, la amo ¿me entiendes Violet?, quiero estar con ella, por favor ayúdame

-yo… no se que decir amo Terry- ahora si estaba en una encrucijada, quería ver a su amado feliz pero, el joven Terry también era una persona importante, una persona con quien se identificaba en algunas cosas y con quien poda confiar, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para ella.

-por favor Violet, no tengo muchos amigos y lo sabes… y tu eres una de las pocas que considero así-declaro el actor dándole una estocada a la albina, aquello había sido un golpe bajo, el que el actor le considerara una amiga era importante, mas sabiendo lo poco social que era el castaño- eres especial-sonrio el castaño

-tu también eres especial Terry- sin mas la enfermera correspondió al abrazo – me identifico mucho contigo, no lo sabes pero tenemos muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas en común- complemento cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando escucho el nombre pronunciado por el Actor

-¡Albert!- dijo el castaño sin soltar el abrazo con la albina

-¡señorita Candice!- exclamo la albina al darse la vuelta y encontrar a los dos rubios tras ellos

-perdón no quería interrumpir un momento tan mágico- dijo el rubio con una mirada molesta- veo que el teatro te ah convertido en un Don Juan de verdad Terence- dijo el rubio acercándose a la pareja

-bueno es una bella dama, hasta el mas idiota se daría cuenta de lo que vale violet- dijo con doble sentido hacia el rubio

-te recuerdo que estas comprometido- dijo el rubio tomando a la albina del brazo para separarla del actor

-como olvidarlo- frunció el seño el actor por aquellas palabras de su amigo mientras Violet los veía preocupada, sabia que Albert sentía una amenaza teniendo a Terry cerca de Candy

-ahora entiendo tu interés- una mirada furiosa se cruzo en el rostro de la pecosa rubia- iré a ver como esta ANTHONY- sin mas la albina se retira no sin antes haberle dado una mirada asesina a la pareja

-espera candy, voy contigo… con permiso- sin mas el rubio también se va

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el castaño

-no se pero si las miradas mataran creo que Candice me abría asesinado

-y Albert a mi- dijo el castaño, creo que nos conviene seguir actuando de esta manera-sonrío el actor con un brillo en los ojos ¿quieres probar tus dotes de actriz querida Violet?-pregunto el actor-

-¿disculpa?- la chica lo miraba sin entender

-dígame madame, le interesaría ir a la obra de teatro de caridad que se perentarala proxima semana?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa enigmatica

-¿yo?...- dijo la albina incredula

-si, toda la alta sociedad de New York ira… incluyendo los Andrey… ¿Cómo se comportaran los dos rubios cuando vean que es usted mi invitada especial?- dijo con galanteria el actor

-¡no juegues conmigo Terrence- dijo la enfermera empujandolo-tu quieres que tu risitos de oro termine odiandome verdad?- pregunto la albina

-bueno yo me estoy arriesgando a perder la amistad de albert

-no me culpes por eso

-¿no te has dado cuenta que no le eres indiferente?- pregunto el castaño

-estas loco

-si, pero no soy ciego, anda, puedes ganar mucho Violet, tu te quedas con el hombre que amas y yo tengo un adversario menos en mi camino al corazón de mi pecosa

-no lo has entendido verdad?- pregunto la albina- lo mío con albert es imposible, auque yo le interesara, jamás podría pedirle que estuviera a mi lado, seria atarlo a todo lo que el odia- dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué dices?. Los dos aman la libertad, tu eres un espíritu alegre y libre- dijo tomándola por los hombros- eres una gitana, una alma ideal para el espíritu libre de mi amigo

-yo… soy como una flor resignada a que jamás volverá al campo mientras adorna una oficina elegante Terry, mi destino llegara a su fin cuando encuentre lo que eh buscado por casi 17 años… ahora si me perdonas, debo irme – sin mas la albina se separa para dirigirse a su trabajo

-Violet, siempre tan misteriosa… esos ojos tristes los eh visto antes… ¿pero en donde?...

Otoño de 1919 lakewood Chicago…

-¡TIA CANDICE!- se dejo escuchar una pequeña voz

-¡Alistear!- dijo la pecosa poniéndose de pie para recibir a aquel chiquillo que tanto se parecía a su finado primo- pequeño inventor ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia acariciando los castaños cabellos de su sobrino

-Mamá y yo venimos a visitar a Daniels pero como el esta hablando de negocios con mi tio, Mamá y yo decidimos venir a verte

-ya entiendo- dijo la pecosa sonriendo

-Buenas tardes tía Violet- dijo el chiquillo con una sonrisa

-ven aquí pequeño inventor- dijo la albina abrazando con ternura al jovencito- sabes que eres cada día mas guapo- dijo jalando sus mejillas

-ay, no, no tía Violet, me duele, la bisabuela Elroy siempre hace eso noooo- se quejaba el chiquillo

-jajajajajajaja- rieron las dos damas de buena manera

-buenas tardes- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color chocolate, unos lentes los cubrían pero aun así se podía ver el hermoso brillo en sus ojos, portaba un vestido color beige suelto, sonreía con ternura a las dos mujeres ahí presentes

-PATRICIA!-dijo la albina al reconocer a la dama- cariño que hermosa que estas!- declaro

-Patty, ven siéntate, ¿deseas tomar un poco de te?- ofreció candy a su recién llegada amiga

-si, muchas gracias- dijo la castaña tomando asiento

-Alistear, ve con Dorothy y dile que te sirva un poco de tarta de chocolate con un ran vaso de leche-dijo la rubia

-¡siiiiiiii!- grito entusiasmado el pequeño saliendo a toda prisa

-cuanto ah crecido!- dijo la albina mirando con ternura al pequeño- parece que fue ayer cuando le ayudamos a venir al mundo verdad Candy

-si… cada día se parece mas a su padre- declaro con pesar la castaña

-ya casi será su aniversario- dijo la rubia recordando las fechas

-si… es por eso que quise viajar a Lakewood, se que a la tía abuela le duele mucho esta fecha, es por eso que eh traído a Alistear

-gracias- sonrío la pecosa

-bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema o nos vamos a poner melancólicas- declaro la albina al ver el giro que estaba tomando la reunión

-es verdad, ¿deque estaban hablando?- pregunto Patty mientras Candice le servia una taza de te y se la entregaba

-del plan maquiavélico que habían trazado Terry y ella cuando nos reencontramos en New York-dijo la pecosa mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

-oh si… por esos días mi tio Jhon descubrió lo que mis padres pretendían hacer- dijo la castaña algo molesta mientras la albina bajaba la mirada- oh… lo siento Romina- dijo la castaña tapándose la boca

-no te preocupes-dijo la chica levantando la vista- creo que Jhon llego a florida en el momento exacto- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

-si, si no fuera por el y por Neal, creo que a estas alturas yo estaría muerta de desolación- declaro la castaña con tristeza

-gracias a dios… nada malo paso…

-si…jhon- dijo la mujer suspirando fuertemente mientras los recuerdos la invadían

26 de mayo de 1915 florida diez de la mañana….

-bien… ya estamos aquí- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa-es una lastima que este Tan poco tiempo en este lugar… pero ni hablar tengo que partir de inmediato, iré a ver a mi sobrina, le daré un gran abrazo y después me voy… realmente es de la única que quiero despedirme, es la unica de la familia que vale la pena, hasta mi hermanita se ah vuelto una adoradora del dinero y la clase social- sin mas el médico comienza a caminar en dirección a la casa de los O´brallen sin sospechar siquiera lo que se encontraría

-lo lamento doctor Hugges, pero no puede ver a la señorita Patty, esta muy enferma- dijo la mucama que atendía al doctor en la puerta

-¿Cómo?, ¿que tiene?, con mayor razón debo pasar a verla

-por favor doctor, no lo intente, tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie- dijo la mucama angustiada

-¿pero de que hablas Clarise?, soy hermano de tu patrona- dijo el medico con una mueca molesta

-por favor mi señor, compréndame es mi trabajo- declaro la mucama con angustia

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- pregunto el medico con furia

-ella no esta, están en un viaje de negocios en medio oriente, por favor amo Jhon…- suplicaba la mujer

-que raro- dijo con ironía-una vez mas dejaron sola a Patty pero esta vez la encerraron, esta bien clarise, no intentaré nada…dígame, ¿la abuela esta con ella?- pregunto el medico

-lo lamento, la señora O´braien también tiene prohibido ver a la señorita- declaro la mucama

-¿Qué?... maldición, hermana que te esta pasando… gracias Clarise, iré a visitar a la abuela-sin mas el joven médico se dirige a una de las residencias cercanas a la casa de su hermana donde fue recibido por el mayordomo de la buena mujer

-oh…Jhon, querido Jhon- dijo la anciana al reencuentro del joven medico

-Abuela Martha, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque esta en este estado?- pregunto el joven mientras abrazaba a la anciana

-mi nieta, mi nieta- dijo la mujer en gruesas lágrimas

-¿tan mala es su enfermedad?, ¿Qué tiene?

-enfermedad?, ¿eso es lo que ah dicho mi hijo?, Dios mío ¿en que falle?, como mi tierno hijo se ah convertido en un tirano- dijo la mujer con pesar

-explíquese Martha, me esta asustando- dijo el médico con preocupación

-mi pequeña, mi pequeña Patty debe estar en sus últimos meses de gestación y…

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el doctor completamente desconcertado

-nuestra pequeña Patty va a ser madre, cuando mi hijo se entero decidió encerrarla para ocultar la vergüenza, pretende dejar al pequeño en un orfanato y después enviar a Patty a un convento- dijo la mujer quien parecía haber perdido su vitalidad en poco tiempo

-eso si que no, ningún sobrino mío va a estar en un orfanato-dijo decidido- sacaremos a Patty de ese lugar no me importa como-dijo apretando los puños

-¿pero como lo aremos?- pregunto la mujer

-aun no lo se- dijo el joven - pero la sacaremos a como de lugar… abuela… ¿sabe quien es el padre de la criatura y por que no se esta haciendo responsable?- pregunto - lo matare por esta afrenta- dijo mas enojado

-ay, ay de mi pobre Patty- dijo la anciana- no podrás matarle por que el padre de la criatura ya se encuentra en el seno del señor-dijo la mujer ocultando su rostro entre sus envejecidas manos

-¿Qué?... no me digas que es el chico que fue a Francia y…

-si… el padre de esa criatura era Alistear Corwell Andrey- dijo la mujer sollozando con mas fuerza

-¡maldición!-grito el médico- pediré ayuda a la familia del joven

-no lo creo… sus padres están en medio oriente, el único familiar que esta en América del joven es el hermano de Alistear, Archibald Corwell, de ahí en fuera solo están los patriarcas, y conociendo a Elroy Andrey no le agradara nada saber que tendrá un bisnieto bastardo, será la primera en apoyar la decisión de mi hijo- declaro la mujer

-entonces tendremos que hablar con los mas jóvenes de la familia, los primos Andrey, Candice, Archibald, Anthony y el tío Albert- dijo el hombre algo molesto en el ultimo nombre

-¿Cómo?, ¿les conoces?- pregunto la anciana

- se podría decir que si, no están tan lejos, están en New York, pronto Martha, envíales un telegrama explicando la situación, pideles que reciban a Patty en su casa y la oculten, de mi cuenta corre que mi sobrina no pasa una noche mas en ese claustro, como que me llamo Jhon Hugges- sin mas el joven salio de aquella casa dispuesto a todo….

Otoño de 1919 Lakewood Chicago…

-todavía no me explico como fue posible que el tío Jhon me sacara de casa burlando toda la vigilancia- declaro Patty regresando de sus recuerdos

-¿bromeas?, era un delincuente con traje de Médico, un pillo en toda la extensión de la palabra- dijo la albina con una sonrisa en los labios- por eso nos llevábamos tan bien, nos entendíamos- sonreía

-lo que nunca supe es como Daniels se entrometió en esta novela- dijo candy mientras bebía un poco mas de Te

-jajaja no te lo imaginarias- dijo Patty guiñando el ojo

26 de mayo de 1915 florida diez de la mañana….

-Por favor Patty inténtalo

-lo siento tío, pero en mi condición correr no es algo que se me de muy bien

-yo lo se Patty pero si no corremos nos darán alcance, ven, te llevare en brazos-dijo el medico tomándola en brazos

-es inútil tío Jhon, nos atraparan- dijo al castaña con dolor

-no, intentémoslo- dijo comenzando a correr por las calles, al atravesar una avenida un auto casi los atropella

-fíjate idiota- grito el conductor iracundo

-lo lamentamos- dijo la castaña asustada

-¿Patty?... ¿eres Patricia O´braien?- pregunto el conductor incrédulo, jamás pensó ver a la chica en ese estado, siempre pensó que la chica de lentes terminaría en un convento después de la muerte de su primo Alistear

-¿Neal?- dijo la castaña sonrojada, era la última persona de todas las ramas de los Andrey que deseaba ver

-¿se conocen?- pregunto el médico con una luz de esperanza

-si, estudiábamos en el mismo colegio en Londres- dijo el moreno de ojos marrones seriamente

-ayúdanos por favor- dijo el galeno con angustia

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo extrañamente interesado el moreno

-por favor te vamos explicando en el camino, nos están persiguiendo-contesto el tío de Patty con angustia

-suban- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta trasera para que el doctor acomodara a Patty, el doctor se subió al asiento de el copiloto y el moreno era el conductor-¿a donde los llevo?

-a cualquier lado lejos de aquí- sin mas el moreno apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo comenzando la marcha-¿Qué demonios esta pasando espero no estarme involucrando en algo ilegal- dijo el moreno mientras conducía

-gracias Neal- dijo la castaña con verdadero agradecimiento

-no agradezcas, mejor explica- dijo con su acostumbrada arrogancia

-veras…- dijo la mujer sonrojándose

-¿no la estas secuestrando verdad?- pregunto el moreno al médico- si eres el padre de esa criatura lo mejor será que enmiendes por las buenas tu deshonra- dijo frenando-no permitiré que te lleves a una de las amigas de la mujer que amo como si fuera una cualquiera-declaró

-¿Qué?, no, no soy el padre de esa criatura- dijo el médico con alarma al sentir el frenón-por favor avanza te explicaré- dijo volteando con angustia

-eso espero- sin mas el moreno vuelve a emprender la marcha-¿y bien?

-Tio Jhon, deja que yo le explique por favor- dijo la castaña tomando aire

-esta bien pequeña- dijo el médico confiando en su sobrina

-sabes Neal, tengo casi nueve meses de gestación- dijo la castaña acariciando su abultado vientre

-si eso veo, pero no es lo que quiero escuchar, quiero explicaciones- dijo el moreno mirando a la chica por el retrovisor

-coincide con una fecha especial para tu familia Daniels- dijo la castaña intentando hacer un poco menos bochornoso para ella la confesión

-una fecha… lo único que paso mas o menos por esos días fue la partida de mi primo Alistear a las fuerzas aéreas france….!oh Dios mío!- dijo frenando de súbito nuevamente-¡¿no querrás decir que….- el moreno estaba atónito, volteo a ver a la futura madre con espanto- el Nerd… no puede ser!- dijo comprendiendo

-si Neal… este pequeño es tu sobrino- dijo la castaña sonrojándose

-estúpido Alistear… ¿en que estaba pensando?… demonios, demonios, la tía abuela se pondrá como loca… maldición…- dijo el chico golpeando el volante- ¿Qué ah dicho tu familia?- pregunto comenzando a avanzar nuevamente

-ellos querían que me deshiciera del bebe en un principio, después pensaron en casarme y hacer parecer que mi bebe fuera de mi marido, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, ser gordita tiene sus ventajas- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa- así que optaron por permitir nacer a mi bebe… pero después de eso lo dejarían en un orfanato y a mi me encerrarían en un convento- dijo la castaña con pensar

-¿y no pensaron en hablar con los Andrey primero?... perdón que te lo diga Patty pero son unos malditos- dijo el moreno con furia

-tranquilo moreno que esa maldita como tu la llamas es mi hermana- reprendió el medico

-lo lamento, Patty debes comprender que debo poner al tanto de la situación a los Andrey ¿verdad?- dijo el moreno extrañamente amable y caballeroso

-si… gracias de hecho… pensaba viajar a New York, Candy Annie y Archie están ahí, junto con el bisabuelo William-dijo Patty al tanto de las noticias por su tío

-así que Candy esta en New York… sabia que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a buscar a ese actor de cuarta…aunque tenia la esperanza de conquistarla con mi cambio- dijo el moreno con pesar

-Daniels, tu en verdad…

-¿la amo?, si Patty me enamore como un idiota, deje todo mi orgullo mi estúpido resentimiento, eh madurado Patty, estoy estudiando Finanzas aquí en florida, no me va nada mal, de hecho resulte bastante buieno, creo que llevo la sangre de banquero que tiene mi padre jajajaja…. Y con este cambio, quería intentar ganar el corazón de Candy- dijo el suspirando- pero creo que no tengo muchas esperanzas cuando un actor ah vuelto al juego- suspiro aun mas

-y también un jardinerito y un vagabundo- dijo molesto el médico

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Neal

-¿Qué?, oh no nada, solo pensaba en voz alta- se río nervioso el medico mientras rascaba su cabeza

-los llevare a mi departamento, ahí podrán descansar

-ah… lo agradezco Daniels pero… ¿podrías mejor llevarnos a la casa de mi abuela Martha?- pregunto la castaña, primera por que deseaba abrazar a la anciana que había sufrido tanto como ella y segunda por que no quería toparse con Elisa Leagan por nada del mundo

-si te llevo a su casa será el primer lugar en donde te buscaran, jamás se imaginaran que estarás en casa de uno de tus peores enemigos del colegio ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa mientras la miraba por el retrovisor

-si…supongo pero…Elisa…- la castaña había exteriorizado su preocupación

-por ella no te preocupes… desde que empecé a estudiar ella no pone un pie para nada en mi departamento, ella sigue viviendo de la sociedad y el que dirán, en estos tiempos de incertidumbre mi hermanita cree que con sus intrigas y "su refinamiento" obtendrá lo que desea- dijo burlón el joven moreno

-¿Neal?, de verdad eres tu?- dijo incrédula la castaña

-se que te párese increíble Patricia, pero si, soy yo… bien llegamos, por favor siéntanse como en su casa, esta noche la pasaran aquí – dijo invitándolos a la estancia de ese modesto departamento- tengo un amigo en la estación de tren que podría conseguirles un lugar para viajar a New York en el tren de la madrugada, estoy seguro que nadie espera que aborden ese tren en tu estado- declaro el moreno- yo me comunicare con tu abuela para ponerla al tanto- dijo ofreciéndoles asiento en el sillón

-gracias por esto Neal- dijo la castaña con una sincera sonrisa

-agradécemelo hablándole bien a Candy de mi- dijo coqueto guiñándole el ojo

-jaja, lo are, créeme que no olvidare esto- dijo sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarla- creo que Alistear te puso en mi camino- dijo ella llorando amargamente

-vamos pequeña no llores- dijo el médico consolando a su sobrina mientras el moreno iba y regresaba con un vaso con agua

-toma… no creo que Alistear pensara en mi para ponerme en tu camino Patty, solo fue cosa del destino, el y yo no éramos precisamente los mejores primos del mundo, sin embargo le tenia un cariño especial, siempre alegre e inventando cosas raras….aunque nunca funcionaron, sabias que una vez nos metió un susto de muerte a Elisa y ami con una especie de globo?- reía el moreno- esos eran buenos momentos en Lakewood… en fin, llamare a tu abuela y después enviare un telegrama al tío Albert y a la tía abuela, deben enterarse de esto-dijo el moreno cambiando su mirada a una seria- ningún Andrey dejara de ser reconocido por la familia

-temo como lo tomara la tia abuela, temo que quiera hacer lo mismo que mis padres- declaro la castaña

-no temas Patty- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa conciliadora-el "tio abuelo Williams" se enterara ,y el no permitira que nada le pase a ese pequeño Alistear- dijo rozando el abultado vientre de la castaña- además de que Candy jamás permitiría que uno de sus sobrinos pasara por el mismo calvario que ella, del cual lamentablemente soy culpable en gran parte, no, este bebe no pasara lo mismo, así que no te preocupes en dado caso ahora también puedes contar conmigo Patty- declaro el moreno con una sonrisa-

-gracias neal- sin mas la castaña acaricia su vientre sintiéndose protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Otoño de 1919 Lakewood Chicago…

-aun me parece increíble el cambio que ah tenido Daniels-declaro al pecosa al escuchar el relato de su amiga y lo que ella misma había comprobado en los últimos años

-si, nadie pensaría que cambiaria tanto, lastima que Elisa sigue siendo una bruja- declaro la castaña de anteojos

-y que lo digas… el que la dejaran plantada en el altar la dejo peor que nunca- dijo la albina entre harta y burlona

-ya decía yo que nadie podía ser tan tonto como para casarse con ella- rió por lo alto la pecosa de bucles dorados

-aun recuerdo cuando llegue a New York- dijo la castaña retomando sus memorias

-¿y como olvidarlo, semejante susto que nos metiste aquel día- la albina se llevaba la mano a la cabeza- mira que dar a luz ese mismo día….

27 de mayo de 1915 New York nueve de la mañana hospital san jhoseph...

-Violet, recibiste un telegrama- dijo la sirvienta de la casa Marlow

-¿yo?... un telegrama…¿de quien será?- sin mas la chica toma la nota _"arrivo 3pm estacion tren avisa C.W. Andrey, Amiga Patty"-_leyó la chica-¿supongo que quiso decir que llegaba a las 3 de la tarde…. ¿c.w. Andrey?...!Candy!... por que quiere que le avise…¿Patty?...creo que mejor llevo el telegrama al hospital, quizás ella entienda mas- dijo la enfermera- señora marlow, iré por los medicamentos de su hija al hospital y a dejar mi reporte- declaro la albina

-lárgate de una buena vez y deja de molestar- la respuesta de la mujer la tenia desconcertada, ese dia definitivamente y pese a las estadísticas la mujer había amanecido de peor humor al normal- hasta luego- sin mas la joven enfermera se encamino rumbo al hospital- buenos días Geremias- saludo la mujer al viejo jardinero del hospital

-¡oh!, hola Violet, buen día muchacha- sonrió el jardinero

-si, es un hermoso día lastima que algunas no sepan apreciarlo- dijo la albina recordando a la amargada de su patrona

-¿quien por ejemplo?- se escucho la voz de otra enfermera a su espalda

-¿Candice?- dijo la albina al ver a la mujer ataviada con el uniforme de enfermera del lugar

-estaremos bastante tiempo en New York con el tratamiento de Anthony y no pienso vivir de la fortuna de los Andrey, y de paso estoy pendiente de la evolución en el tratamiento de Anthony así que …

-bienvenida al equipo- dijo la otra pecosa de cabellos blancos

-gracias- dijo la pecosa con una enorme sonrisa

-por cierto- dijo la albina sacando un papel de la bolsa de su bata-llego esto para mi hace un rato pero creo que te interesara y tal vez lo entiendas mejor que yo- dijo extendiéndole el papel

-¿eh?- la chica tomo el papel-_"arrivo 3pm estacion tren avisa C.W. Andrey, Amiga Patty"- _leyó la pecosa-…¡Patty!- dijo la pecosa sorprendida- ¿pero como llego esto a tus manos?- dijo la rubia mirando extrañamente a la albina

-bueno me lo envió Jhon, esta en florida, me dijo que fue a visitar a su sobrina Patricia, la pequeña hija de su hermana mayor- declaro la mujer

-¿el doctor Hughes es tío de Patty?, ¡que pequeño es el mundo!- rió abiertamente la pecosa- supongo que Patty se enteró de que estoy en New York y quiere que la recibamos- sonrío- hace tanto que no la veo, desde que Alistear…- la rubia se calló

-es un poco extraño, Jhon regresa… pero será enviado a otra ciudad, algo me dice que es por causa de fuerza mayor- no por nada la albina había pasado tantas penas, los años la habían hecho perspicaz y desconfiada

-no lo se, pero me da gusto que volveré a ver a Patty, afortunadamente mi horario termina a las dos esta semana, podré ir por ella a la estación-dijo la pecosa sonriendo

-mi hora de comida es a las dos … y realmente prefiero ir a buscar a Jhon, me gustaría acompañarlas- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

-esta bien, entonces nos veremos en la estación de trenes a las tres-acordó la pecosa

-me parece mas que perfecto- dijo la albina comenzando a caminar- debo ir por unos medicamentos apara la bruja de cabellos lacios- dijo la albina comenzando a caminar

-¿la bruja de cabellos lacios?- pregunto la rubia

-si, la mala imitación de actriz, la sosa malcriada, la chica berrinchuda, la Julieta amargada…¿Qué otros apodos le hemos puesto Karen y yo?- se quedo pensativa la albina

-¿no estarás hablando de Susana marlow verdad?- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-¿acaso existe alguien mas que quede dentro de esa descripción?- se rió la albina

-son increíblemente crueles- dijo molesta la pecosa de bucles dorados

-¿solo nosotras?, mírate, de inmediato caíste en cuenta que era ella- rio la albina

-¿Qué?- dijo apenada la enfermera rubia- no, bueno es que …

-jajajajaja nos vemos Candice- sin mas la albina entra al hospital para recoger los medicamentos- esto es suficiente, gracias Parker, nos vemos el sábado-sin mas la albina sale del lugar

-¿Violet?- se dejo escuchar la voz del rubio de sus sueños

-¡albert!, hola- sonrió la albina

-¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que tu guardia era los sábados- pregunto el rubio

-si, solo que tuve que venir por unas medicinas para Susana Gusana- dijo la albina sonriendo con todos los dientes

-veo que te cae bien tu nueva patrona- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio mientras reia con la calidez que a la albina le gustaba tanto

-es una bruja, no sabes, es odiosa, caprichuda, infantil y terca, no sabes como extraño Lakewood- dijo la albina con tristeza

-te fuiste por que quisiste- dijo el rubio a manera de reproche

-yo estaba de sobra, sabia que Candy cuidaria mucho mejor a Anthony que yo, ve, cuatro años de mi cuidado y ni un avance, un par de semanas con Candy y el muchachito revivió- sonrió la albina

-puede ser, pero sabes, quizás necesitemos una enfermera ahora que regresemos a Lakewood- sonrió el rubio

-lo que tu quieres es que alguien entretenga a Anthony mientras tu le coqueteas a cierta enfermera de bucles rubios- dijo la albina con una falsa cara de molestia

-jajajaja, no digas eso, además que me gustaría tener una amiga con quien platicar de los viajes y la libertad, y una gitana parece una buena conversadora

-Albert… -dijo la albina con una sonrisa llena de ternura

-Williams- interrumpio George al llegar al hospital

-George, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el heredero

-llego un telegrama de parte de Neal-dijo el ingles- parece importante

-déjame leer- el rubio toma el papel en sus manos comenzando a leer _"descubrimiento importante, ir a estación trenes 3 pm., máxima discreción"_ que extraño- dijo el patriarca de los Andrey

-¿ a las tres?- dijo la albina hilando cada vez mas aquella telaraña- que raro, Jhon llega en el mismo tren- dijo analizando el asunto

-ahora el doctor te reporta sus movimientos, no crees que es demasiado para ser amigos- dijo algo molesto el rubio

-bueno es mi único amigo en esta ciudad y pronto se ira a otra, es lógico que nos queramos mantener en contacto- dijo la albina

-oh, si gracias por excluirme del circulo de tus amistades, como ahora ya tienes a ese medico y a Terry- contesto molesto el rubio

-¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en esto?, óyeme que te pasa estas bastante sangroncito- dijo la albina llevándose las manos a la cintura y comenzando a molestarse con el rubio

-ah, si tan insoportable te parezco ¿Qué haces aquí?, ve con tu doctor o con tu actor- dijo con el seño fruncido

-¿sabes que?, estas odioso, cuando se te pase el mal rato nos vemos, adiós- completamente molesta la albina se aleja del rubio

-bien, vete!- sin mas el rubio da media vuelta y se va hacia el otro lado-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto el rubio reaccionando- ¿Por qué me enoje por algo tan tonto?

-si me permites Williams, creo que la respuesta es celos- dijo el ingles sin mostrar otra cara que no fuera su frialdad-

-¡Albert, tu es un sot!- dijo en francés la albina después de salir hecha una furia del pasillo…-un sot- susurro con tristeza-¿Por qué no te das cuenta que me lastimas con tu actitud?- sin mas la joven sale del hospital

Mientras tanto en la estancia de el hospital….

-¿entendiste?- dijo la jefa de enfermeras a la pecosa frente a ella

-si señora, pondre todo mi empeño-dijo la rubia con uan sonrisa

-eso espero, y mas te vale que sepas elegir tus amistades niña- declaro la mujer

-¿disculpe?-pregunto la rubia desconcertada

-ya no esta el Doctor Hugges para defender a esa albina cabeza hueca- declaro la mujer con despresio- asi que por tu bien te recomiendo que no te lleves con esa albina – sin mas la mujer sale de la recepcion

-pero que mujer tan desagradable- dijo la rubia una vez que saliera de la rwecepcion aquella mujer

-si, hasta se parece a tu compañera de lentes en Chicago- se escucho una varonil voz tras la pecosa

-¡Terry!- dijo ella asustada, el chico estab de verdad apuesto, vestia con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y un suster rojo

-Hola señorita pecas-sonrio el castaño

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto angustiada

-¿yo?, tenia ganas de ver a los monos pero sabes, hay mucha gente en el zoologico asi que decidi venir a ver a una en particular- declaro el castaño sabiendo lo que vendria

-espero que no te refieras a mi Terrence G. Grandchester- dijo molesta la enfermera

-si te quedo el saco

-¡terry!- la enfermera estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el chico puso las rosas frente a ella

-Son para ti pecosa- dijo el con una sonrisa calida unica para candy

-Terry… son hermosas- dijo ella con ensoñacion- dijo la pecosa al recibir el presente

-no sere el jardinerito pero tambien tengo buen gusto para las flores- dijo el castaño intentando controlar sus celos

-no llames asi a Anthony- dijo nuevamente molesta

-como usted diga señorita pecas- dijo el sonriendo- te eh extrañado mucho Candy- dijo seriamente el actor

-Terry por favor- dijo la enfermera bajando la mirada

-por ahora tengo que irme, ya voy tarde para el ensayo, pero no podia aguantar las ganas de verte… nos vemos Candy- sin previo aviso el actor le da un rapido beso en la mejilla my cerca de los labios- hasta luego- se despidio sin siquieradejarla reaccionar

-Terry…- susurro una vez que el chico estaba lejos…

Las horas habian pasado volando, el reloj marcaba ya las 2:3 de la tarde y en varios lugares estaban ya dispuestos a salir a encontrarse con sus amigos…

-saldre a comer señorita Marlow- dijo la enfermera despues de ayudarla a sentarse en su silla de ruedas

-esta bien, no tardes, ya se te esta haciendo costumbre tardarte mas de la hora y media que te da Terry para ir a comer, santo cielo con media hora era mas que suficiente- dijo con coraje la rubia lasia

-je…jejeje… nos vemosseñorita-dijo saliendo de la habitación- _elle est une vieille amère-_ dijo al salir de la habitación, espero que el tren no se retrace mucho o me van a reprender- dijo esta vez saliendo de la casa

-violet, saldras a comer?-en la puerta de aquella casa se encontraba el joven actor

-Amo Terrence, si

-por favor quedate a comer hoy, no me dejes solo con ellas- dijo a manera de suplica el actor- me lo debes despues de loq eu me ocultaste

-pues en verdad lo siento amo Terrence, pero tendre que saldar su deuda mañana por que hoy debo recoger a Jhon a la estacion de trenes- declaro la pecosa

-Rayos… y si te llevo

-si no queria comer con ellas hubiera inventado que tenia ensayo hasta tarde- dijo la albina conociendo los pretextos del actor

-no, esa ya la conocen

-¿Qué robert se enojo y los castigo?- dijo ella con resolucion

-mmm esa suena bien, eso le dire para excusarme hoy, vamos, te llevo a recoger a Jhon- dijo el castaño abriendo lapuerta del copiloto

-no lo creo amo terry, los Andrey tambien iran, van a recoger a una amiga a esa misma hora- declaro la albina

-con mayor razon, sube, te llevare a la estacion

-amo por dios no me traiga mas problemas con los Andrey- dijo la albina a modo de suplica

-tu tienes la culpa moraliza albina, si no me hubieras ocultado nada te dejaria en paz

-aunque le hubiera dicho quienes eran mis amigos me abria usado de pretexto para ostigar a la señorita Candice desde el inicio- bufo la albina

-mmm si tienes razon, jajajaja, anda, sube, ahora que si no quieres gastaras de envalde por que aun asi ire a la estacion vallas o no conmigo- dijo decidido el joven actor mientras hacia una reverencia para que la albina subiera al auto

- _Mon Dieu, donne-moi patience- _dijo la albina resignada mientras subia al auto

_**Estación de trenes New York tres de la tarde descenso de Florida….**_

-¿paty te encuentras bien?- pregunto el moreno al ver la palides de la mujer

-si…estoy… estoy bien- dijo ella con dificultad

-¿estas segura cariño?- pregunto la anciana al verla sudar frio

-Patty?- pregunto el medico al ver como la castaña se llevaba las manos al vientre

-creo… que han comenzado las contracciones- dijo ella la fin dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba

-¿Qué?!- exclamo asustado el moreno al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la castaña

-esto no es bueno, debemos llevarla a un hospital y pronto- declaro el medico mientras le daba apoyo a la castaña

-Tio Jhon, ya… ya esta pasando- dijo ella respirando con dificultad

-¡Jhon!- se escucho la voz de la albina tras aqul cuarteto

-Violet- sonrio el medico con agradecimiento a su amiga

-¿Patricia?...- se escucho la voz del actor tras la albina- ¿Patricia O´brallen?, de el colegio San pablo?- el castaño estaba desconsertado, jamas imagino ver a la gordita… "panzona"

-oh!, es el muchacho guapo que me ayudo a entrar al colegio aquel dia- sonrio la anciana al reconocer al muchacho- el novio de Candice- sonrio

-señora, no sabe el gusto que me da verla de nuevo- dijo el castaño sonriendo mas por el apelativo que le dio la anciana, se oia tan bien "el novio de Candy"

-¿Jhon?, es ella tu sobrina?

-avisaste a Candice?-preguntoel medico

-si, no debe tardar en venir- dijo la albina sorprendida al ver una chica tan joven en estado de maternidad

- gracias a dios

-no sabe si William Andrey tambien vendra- hablo por primera vez Neal

-¿neal? ¿Neal Legan?- dijo con el seño fruncido el actor, no habia olvidado que hace poco por poco casaban a su pecosa con ese truhán

-Grandchester- dijo el moreno frunciendo el seño

-¿para que quieres buscar a Albert?, ¿se te acabo tu mesada?- dijo burlon el Actor

-no, pensaba pedirle que me sacara de un bar de ala muerte completamente borracho y acabado sintiendo lastima de mi mismo- contraataco el moreno

-eres un- el castaño estaba a punto de arremeter contra el moreno y este estab esperandolocon los puños cerrados

-basta!- dijo la mujer embarazada al momento que un juevo dolor la atacaba-¡ay!

-Dios santo se ah roto la fuete-dijo la enferm,era al notar el vestido mojado de la mujer

-maldicion, tenemos que ir de inmediato a un hospital

-mi auto esta afuera vamos

-yo esperare a los Andrey, supongo que iran la hospital donde trabajabas verdad Jhon?- pregunto el moreno

-asi es, andando-el medico estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando una voz los detuvo

-¿NEAL?- aquella voz que hacia estremecer a el moreno lo llamaba por la espalda

-Candy- el hombre volteo a verla, estaba mas bella que nunca, su cabello amarrado en una coleta con eluniforme de enfermera del hospital

-espero que tu llamada sea en verdad importante- se dejo escuchar la voz del patriarca de los Andrey

-Tio Williams- dijo el moreno con respeto- si no lo fuera no abria enviado esa misiva

-¡¿PATTY?!- se escucho la voz de Annie al reconocera esa mujer embarazada

-¡imposible!- grito Archie al ver a su ex cuñada en esa condicion

-¡santo cielo!- grito candy corriendoa donde su amiga

-despues los saludos y las preguntas esta mujer esta por dar a luz, andando- dijo la albina con autoridad, mientras el tio de la muchacha la cargaba en brazos directo al auto de el actor

-yo voy con ustedes- sin mas la rubia de bucles indomables corre a lado del medico el actor, la albina y su amiga

-ya sabes donde ir Daniels- sin mas el medico corre con su sobrina en brazos

-si- dijo el moreno mirando a sus familiares- andando, en el camino les explico todo

Hospital san JHoseph. Cinco y media de la tarde sala de espera….

Aquella era toda una escena, cualquiera que viera aquello diria que jamas se habia visto un cuadro igual. Archie estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, ¿un sobrino?, hijo de su difunto hermano… ¡de su hermano el Nerd!... y de Patty, su timida cuñada… jamas se lo habia imaginado; Albert pensaba en como daria esta noticia al clan y como comprobaria que ese pequeño era hijo de Alistear, para el joven heredero no había duda, pero los mas conservadores del clan se la pensarian mucho antes de reconocer a ese bebe como un Andrey, Annie y la abuela Martha resaban por la chica y el bebe que venian en camino mientras esperaban que el doctor Jhon, Candy o Violet salieran de quirofano, Terry solo pensaba en la envidia que le tenia al inventor, si el accidente no hubiese pasado en el teatro el jamas habria dejado ir a su pecosa, y quien sabe tal vez fuera el quien estaria esperando noticias de su hijo a punto de nacer, su hijo con esa pecosa de nariz respingada y rizos indomables, ante ese pensamiento el castaño sonrio de buena gana, por otro lado el Joven Neal solo se limitaba a pensar en lo que habia sucedido y lo extraño que se sentia en ese grupo de amigos al cual secretamente siempre deseo pertenecer, a ese clan que se protegia ante todo y ante todos, los pensamientos de todos los presentes fueron interrumpidos de golpe

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- se escucho la voz de un rubio recien llegado a la sala de espera

-Anthony- dijo el patriarca viendo a su sobrino, habia olvidado por completo que sus terapias terminaban a esa hora

-¿hay reunion familiar o que pasa?- sonrio de buena gana

-hola primo- saludo Neal- se te ve mucho mejor, el tio me habia dicho que estarias aquí pero no pense que te veria, aun parece increible que estes con vida- sonrio el moreno- me dagusto

-¿Neal?- el rubio miraba sorprendido la inusual cortecia de su primo

-Anthony, lo mejor es que te vallas a casa a descansar, le pedire a George que te lleve

-¿Dónde esta Candy?- pregunto el rubio dandose cuenta que en el grupo familiar habia sierto castaño que no le agradaba ni lo mas minimo, la noche pasada se habia dado cuenta de que ese era Terrence Granchester, el ex novio de "su pecosa"

-esta en quirofano- respondio Annie

-le sucedió algo?- pregunto alarmado el chico sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, eso explicaria el por que la familia estaba reunida

-oh no, no, ella esta como parte delequipo medico- aclaro rapidamente la morena

-jum, mira que olvidar que candy es enfermera- se burlo el castaño en voz alta, aquello no era un buen indicio, los Andrey conocían el temperamento de terry y el de Anthony cuando algo no le agradaba y tomando en cuenta que esos dos corazones apasionados y rebeldes amaban a la misma mujer, eso se iba a poner incomodo

-lo lamento, tiene razon caballero- Contesto el rubio haciendo uso de toda su paciencia-pero me preocupa tanto mi querida Candy que me preocupa su salud, recuerdo que me comentaron que el ambiente de New York no le sento nada bien, la ultima vez que estuvo aquí regreso triste y enferma- golpe bajo para Terry, el sabia por que la pecosa habia vuelto a Chicago en esas condiciones- para mi ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, no la lastimaria por nada del mundo, pero… disculpe no se por que le estoy diciendo esto, es un asunto FAMILIAR y de la vida de candy donde un perfecto desconocido no tiene nada que ver- eso era todo, el chico habia puesto la pauta y Terry no se quedaria callado

-si, es verdad, debe intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, sabe, Candy no me es una desconocida, mientras usted estaba en el pais de los sueños ella y yo formamos un lazo importante y claro que tengo que ver en la vida de ella, yo puedo contarle lo que ah sido de su vida en ese tiempoq eu no estuvo a su lado, sus momentos felices y sus tristezas, yo estuve a lado de ella en cada momento- bien la guerra estaba declarada, anthony sentia su sangre hervir, pero no se lo mostraria a ese delincuente

-si, debe ser por que usted fue la causa de todos sus desfortunios en ese tiempo y los momentos mas amargos en la vida de Candy- suficiente, el rubio no aguanto mas y se fue con todo sobre Terry, sin embargo este pese a lo que todos imaginaban solo sonrio al darse cuenta que ya el rubio conocia quien era el en la vida de Candy

-lamento haber sido parte del dolor de candy, pero como dicen por ahí, "EL AMOR DUELE" y aunque ella y yo hemos sufrido, estoy decidido a compensar ese sdufrimiento- mas que declarado era un contrato de guerra entre los dos

-eres un…- el rubio habia perdido la pacienciaqueria acabar con el actor

-anda jardinerito, ven aquí- el castaño habia ya perdido la paciencia estaba dispuesto a acabar con el guerito de una vez por todas

-¡basta!- se escucho la imponente voz de albert- este no es momento ni lugar, comportense como lo que supuestamente son, dos caballeros adultos

-lo lamento Albert- dijo Terry retomando su serenidad

-lo lamentaras mas si vuelves a lastimar a Candice- declaro el rubio aun con la molestia a flor de piel

-mira jardinerito de quinta si no estuvieramos en un hospital te partiria la cara ahora mismo por entrometido

-ya basta!, estan poniendo a todos nerviosos- dijo Anni perdiendo la calma- Patty esta dando a luz al hijo de Stear, tu primo esta con el alma en un hilo el tio Albert tiene muchoq eu pensar como para tener que lidiar tambien con dos mocosos berrinchudos- mas que las palabras de la chica todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que la timida chica habia respondido tan violentamente

-y no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor que yo hermanita- se escucho la voz de candy quien se retiraba parte del uniforme quirurgico- la intervención ah terminado- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa, su felicidad era mayor al hecho de tener ahí a los tres hombres que peleban una guerra secreta para conseguir su amor

-¿Cómo estan?- pregunto de inmediato Archi

-muy bien, agotados pero bien, Patty sera llevada pronto a una habitación donde podran pasar a verla, mientras que la criatura esta siendo revisada por Jhon y bañada por Violet, el doctor me designo para darles la noticia, es un baron muy bonito, es identico a Stear- susurro ella con tristeza, el abria estado orgulloso

-un niño!- sonrio el castaño hermano menor del difunto padre- quiero verlo candy, por favor- dijo el castaño con urgencia

-lo lamento pero tendras que esperar hasta que el doctor y Violet lo lleven a los cuneros-dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se encuentra Patty? Pregunto el actor haciendole ver a Anthony que ahora el era quin mas sabia de la vida de la pecosa

-¿terry que haces aquí?- pregunto la pecosa al fin regresando a su realidad

-lo encontramos en la estacion de trenes y trajo a Patty hasta el hospital, venia con una amiga del doctor Hugges- contesto Neal sorprendiedo a Candy

-¿Neal?... tu tambien

-pecosa contestame, ¿Cómo esta Patty?- pregunto nuevamente el actor

-esta agotada pero bien, fue un parto difícil, se recuperara con descanso

-menos mal-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-¿alguien quiere explicarme?- dijo Anthony aun en shock, un hijo de su primo muerto?, una amiga?, el actor con su ex enfermera? Y lo mas importante, ¿Qué era esa sonrisa y mirada tan compenetrada entre la rubia y el castaño?

-el pequeño ya esta en los cuneros- dijo la albina saliendo del lugar y encontrando aquella escena- ¿Quién sera el primero en pasar

-¡yo!- contestaron Archi la abuela Martha y Albert al mismo tiempo

-por favor tio, señora , dejenme pasar primero- dijo el castaño conurgencia

-esta bien, pueden pasar los tres hasta la ante sala, pero ya en el cunero deben entrar uno por uno, siganme por favor- dijo la albina

-violet…- dijo lapecosa con suplica en la mirada para que la ayudara, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola con esos dos

-ah!, es verdad- dijo la albina captando el mensaje- el doctor Hugges me dijoq eu le ayudaras con el archivo, el ya no tiene acceso a esa parte por su transferencia

- enseguida voy- sin mas la rubia salio corriendo del lugar seguida por la albina que conducia a los Andrew hasta los cuneros, mientras que en la sala habia un ambiente tenso, el azul mar profund contra losojos azul cielo en una lucha silenciosa, sus miradas eran de rencor y coraje

-gracias- susurro la pecosa rubia a su colega

- no agradescas, no debe ser facil tener a los tres juntos- declaro la albina con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Candy con los archivos

-¿a los tres?- pregunto desconsertada

-si, Anthony, Terrence y Williams, tus tres amores- dijo la albina con una sonrisa algo amarga

-¿mis tres amores?- dijo la pecoas desconsertada

, no lo sabias?- dijo la albina sonriendo con ternura, sentia que es joven enfermera era cono una hermanita menor- hace mucho tiempo a mi tambien me lo dijeron- declaro la albina mirando a un punto perdido- todos los seres humanos tenemos tres amores- dijo ella con sabiduria- el primer amor, ese puro, el amor infantil que es mas blanco que la nieve puro y sincero, ese a mi parecer es el Joven Anthony en tu vida…- despues viene el amor de tu vida, aquel amor poderoso que te fortalece, ese amor incalculable que te hace sonreir pese a las dificultades, un amor que trasciende a lo largo de tu vida, ese amor que jamas se olvida aunque conoscas a tu tercer amor, ese es el amo terry en tu vida Candy

-y… ¿Cuál es el tercer amor?- pregunto intrigada la pecosa

-el amor con el que compartiras el resto de tu vida, ese amor que es el apoyo, aquel que elegiste para compartir tus penas y alegrias, los tragos amargo y tambien los dulces, aquel que comparte tus lagrimas y risas, ese Candy, puede ser el amo Alberth en tu vida- dijo la albina con una sonrisa tierna mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la pecosa

-pero que estas diciendo- dijo ella sonrojada

-jajajaja candy se te han subido los colores, sin embargo, piensalo, tengo razon- dijo la albina con una calida sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa si los tres amores son la misma persona?- pregunto ella haciendo que la albina se pusiera seria

-solo unos cuantos tienen esa suerte- dijo la albina bajando la mirada- algunos tiene suerte en que el amor de su vida sea el amor con el que compartiran el resto de su vida, y otros muy pocos tiene la fortuna de que los tres sean el mismo, pero esa suerte, tambien puede ser su amargura- dijo la albina apretando un dije oculto en su pecho

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la rubia con su natural curiosidad

-yo conosi dos parejas donde una de ellas el segundo y el primer amor fueron el mismo y en otro los tres amores fueron el mismo amor- declaro ella con pesar

-en serio?, que lindo-dijo la rubia mientras cerraba el expediente

-si, fue lindo mientras duro, aunque las dos historias terminaron en desgracia- la albina habia bajado la mirada

-Violet, no estaras hablando de ti verdad?- pregunto la rubia

-no, no precisamente, pero si eran persona s muy cercanas a mi…- una sonrisa amarga se esbozo en su rostro

**-** Y tu?, ya has conocido a tus tres amores Violet?- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-no… yo, yo solo eh conocido al primero, El primer amor , el de infancia

-¿de verdad?- dijo sorprendida la pecosa

-si, era un doctor Frances… yo era muy pequeña, pero ese doctor era tan amable… de hecho el tiene gran parte de culpa de que yo sea enfermera- dijo recordando unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y unos cabellos rojos como el fuego, era tan gracioso y atento yo tenia como cuatro años cuando le conoci

-siq ue eras precos ah- dijo la rubia con burla

-¿lo dice la pecosa que se enamoro de su principe de la colina a los 6 años?- se burlo la albina al conocer la historia de la rubia

-oh… bueno yo… cielos- la rubia pecosa estaba roja hasta las orejas

-jajajaja bueno yo deje mi primer amor por darle el camino libre a mi tia aurine ella tenioa mas posibilidades que yo y…- la mujer se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que habia dicho-estoy hablando de mas

-pense que eras huerfana- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-tengo que irme candice- dijo la albina seriamente mientras se ponis nerviosa, esa pequeña revelacion lepodria traer grandes problemas

-espera- dijo la pecosa- no se que problema tienes en tu alma querida Violet pero puedes confiar en mi

-usted me da miedo señorita candice- declaro la albina mirandola con ternura

-¿disculpa?- dijo la pecosa soltando a la albina

-me da miedo por que siento que con una mirada, con una palabra, con un gesto usted puede derribar el enorme muro que eh construido alrededor de mi pasado y de mi historia, le pido señorita que por favor no me pregunte mas- declaro ella con voz triste- no me gustaria verla envuelta en mi terrible pasado- declaro la pecosa albina con mirada triste- ya lo ve mi camino parece estar enredado como una madeja de estambre

-Violet…- la rubia enfermera estaba sorprendida

-le juro que en el momento en que encuentre lo que estoy buscando le contare toda mi historia a usted y al amo Albert quienes han sido tan buenos conmigo, una vez que mi camino no sea un peligro entonces… entonces revelare todo mi pasado a aquellos que me han apoyado tanto la forma en que mi camino esta ligado a los Andrew… hasta luego señorita Candice- sin mas la albina sale del lugar dejando a una Candy muy confundida

-Violet- dijo la pecosa cuando la chica ya habia salido del lugar –no se por que pero tengo tantas ganas de conocerte y apoyarte, tiene s una mirada tan triste y distante las muestras inconfundibles de dolor y sufrimiento… Violet esperare hasta que quieras confiar en mi…

CONTINUARA XD …..


	16. Amores que se van

_**AMORES QUE SE VAN**_

Corria a todo lo que podia, tenia que ser una horrible mentira formulada por la maquiavelica mente de sus desagradables compañeras de trabajo, tenia que ser mentira, una mala jugarreta por parte de esa bola de brujas vestidas de blanco que se decian llamar enfermeras, no podia ser…

-Esperame Violet- grito la rubia corriendo tras ella, realmente nunca penso que alguien la pudiera superar en velocidad a la hora de correr, pero definitivamente esa albina era un caso especial

-por favor, por favor, espiritus del silencio, padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, no lo permitas, permite que llegue a tiempo para detenerle, mejor aun que sea una maldita mentira, no , el no puede irse, no a ese infierno, el no- suplicaba en su interior la enfermera albina sin prestar atención a la pecosa que le seguia los pasos- el barco que sarpa a Francia?- pregunto la mujer aun uniformado que se topo

-lo lamento no puedo dar información- declaro el soldado

-necesito hablar con un medico que sarpa entre los voluntarios de equipo medico que no lo entiende?- dijo con desesperación la albina

-lo lamento señorita pero no puedo dar información- dijo por demas frio el soldado dejando a la albina mas desolada- À deux balles!- grito con frustración

-Madame por favor modele su vocabulario- dijo el soldado mirando a la enfermera

-¿Qué no lo entiende, el no puede irse asi… necesito hablar con el, no puede, no debe es demasiado arriesgado el … el …- las lagrimas caían copiosamente

-esta bien señorita, se lo diré… el barco con el equipo medico partió hace ya media hora, no hay forma de que vuelva- sin mas el soldado se retira mientras la albina sentía que el piso se abría a sus pies le temblaban las piernas y sin tener fuerza se dejo caer llorando con amargura- no… no John por que?- lloraba

-Violet- dijo la pecosa abrazándola con fuerza, esa escena le parecia tan familiar, era la misma escena que ella viviera una vez en Inglaterra en el puerto de Southampton

-Idiota!, por que se fue?, es un tonto, por que no me dijo que iria al frente como voluntario?, ¿Por qué?... por que?...- la albina se aferraba al abrazo de la rubia, ella sentia que su corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos, era una empatia tal, que la pecosa comenzo a llorar con ella recordando la triste despedida que ella misma sufrio, la despedida que le trajera el inicio de las desgracias- calmate Violet, tranquilizate por favor, vamos, regresemos al hospital- dijo ella animando a su compañera de trabajo

-Jhon… Jhon… es un tonto ¡un verdadero idiota!... ¿Qué voy a hacer?- lloro la albina

-calmate, no puedes volver así a la guardia, vamos, te llevare a tu casa y yo me hago cargo de la guardia esta noche-declaro la pecosa de bucles dorados

-Candy… ¿Por qué fui tan tonta… ahora ahora… yo…

-te diste cuenta de que lo quieres verdad?- dijo la pecosa acariciando la cabellera de la albina como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

-ay Candy…- la albina solo se aferro mas al abrazo de la hija predilecta de Pony

-mientras vivan…- dijo la pecosa- mientras vivan volveran a encontrarse- dijo la rubia recordando que esa era la frace que a ella le impulsaba a seguir despues de su separacion con Terry, cuando el partiera del Colegio San Pablo.

-Candy…- la albina al fin comenzaba a calmarse- si algo le pasa yo…

-nada le sucedera, ya lo veras, el ayudara a mucha gente al frente sobrevivira y regresara con muchas medallas honorificas por haber salvado tantas vidas, ya lo veras- dijo la pecosa guiñandole el ojo

-gracias…candice- declaro la albina con una sonrisa forzada

-andando, te llevare a casa y…

-no… -dijo la albina poniendose de pie-el se fue para ayudar a mucha gente… yo… yo debo hacer mi parte de este lado dell oceano… vamos a trabajar- dijo la chica con renovadas fuerzas mirando el lejano mar donde cierto doctor de cabellos negros azulados se habia embarcado- "y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar… estare orgullosa del camino que eh tomado- la albina se seca las lagrimas mientras una brisa marina revolvia su uniforme y larga cabellera, con una mirada determinada mira a Candy- vamos, colega…

Una semana mas tarde…

Cinco de junio de 1915 ocho de la noche zona residencial de New York La gran manzana, propiedad de los Andrey….

-Candy cariño estas lista?- pregunto la voz de Anthony mientras tocaba la puerta de la joven pecosa

-en un momento salgo Anthony- dijo la rubia dandose el ultimo retoque a su arreglo personal, llevaba un bello vestido de seda color rojo, unos pendientes de diamante, usaba un poco de colorete y brillo rojo que resaltaba sus labios, el broche con el emblema de la familia andrew lo portaba en una cinta color negro que atravezaba su pecho, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta dejando que la cascada de risos callera caprichoso por su espalda, una sinta de seda roja atravezaba su cuello blanco- la rubia se miraba al espejo satisfecha de su imagn, realmente deseaba verse mas hermos aue nunca esa noche, iria a una obra de caridad de la compañía Stanford, Terry haria el personaje principal, una representación espeial de la temporada pasadaque habia tenido mucho éxito, esa noche presentaria la desgracia del Rey Hamlet, estaba nerviosa, sabia que seria seguro encontrarse con Susana Marlow, por mucho tiempo se habia sentido inferior a ella, la ex actriz era una mujer hermosa, educada, toda una dama, pero tras casi tres semanas de trabajar con violet se habia enterado que no era tan "educada" como ella pensaba, queria demostrar que era una mujer hermosa, deseable, educada y elegante y eso aria, mostraria su belleza en todo su esplendor, se dio un ultimo toque con un poco de "agua de la reina de hungria", estaba lista, deslumbraria a todo el teatro… o al menos eso esperaba, suspiro por ultima vez mirandose al espejo satisfecha y se dirigio a abrir la puerta- estoy lista- declaro ella con una radiante sonrisa, los caballeros presentes no les importo abrir la boca con increulidad, archi se recriminaba mentalmente el haber decidido dejar de luchar por corazon de esa rubia, Anthony estaba deslumbrado, jamas creyoq eu su pecosa podria verse mas hermosa y Alberth se preguntaba ¿Cuándo su pequeña dejo de serlo para convertirse en esa tentadora mujer que estaba frente a el?, Neal estaba colorado hasta las orejas ¿Qué habia sucedido con la dama de establo?, ¿en que momento esa pequeña oruga se convirtió en esa majestuosa mariposa? Estaba atontado completamente, porotra parte las damas estaban muy divertidas ante las expresiones de los caballeros, Patty tenia en brazos a su pequeño Alistear y miraba con ensoñacion a su antigua compañera y amiga de colegio, paty sabia que Candy era linda pero esa noche estaba despampanante, la abuela Martha sonreia, la pequeña pecosa le habia hecho caso en el vestido y arreglo que deberia usar esa noche, Annie miraba fascinada a su hermana y se sentia orgullosa de ella

-Candy, estas divina hermanita- dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-¿te parece Annie?- pregunto la pecosa con vergüenza

-cielos candy, esta noche tendras a todos los caballeros besandote los pies pequeña, estas simplemente increible- la miraba con mucho cariño la abuela Martha

-se lo agradezco abuela Martha- sonrio con timidez la rubia

-mas bien sere la envidia de toda la resepcion, poruqe no pienso dejarla sola ni a sol ni a sombra- dijo Anthony tomando la delantera y besando la mano de la pecosa que enseguida se le subieron los colores a las mejillas

-vamos, Anthony no seas aprovechado que el Tio Alberth tambien tiene derecho a ir con ella- dijo el moreno de la familia Legan frenando al rubio

-Neal por favor- la pecosa se ponia cada vez mas colorada

-esperoq eu me consedas al menos una pieza durante el baile Candy- el chico de ojos marrones miraba suplicante a la rubia, durante ese tiempo y desde que ayudara a la amiga de la joven la relacion con el resto de los Andrey habia mejorado, todos reconocían que Neal estaba cambiando y hasta era agradable estar con el

-¿Por qué no dos?- guiño el ojo la pecosa sonriendole a su nuevo amigo ¿Quién lo diria? Despues de todos los malos ratos sufridos por el ahora estaban llevando una relacion amistosa que esperaba durara por mucho tiempo

-Paty estas segura de que no quieres que me quede contigo?- pregunto la pecosa aun preocupada por su amiga

-no, esta bien Candy, vallan, vallan, diviertanse mucho, ya me contaran como les fue- sonrio la castaña

-yo la cuidare bien, no te preocupes Candy- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

- estoy segura que la cuidara muy bien abuela Martha...

-entonces, vámonos- sin mas y altaneramente el rubio patriarca se abre paso entre los caballeros y le ofrece el brazo a su pecosa- señorita por favor- dijo el rubio guiñandole el ojo a su protegida

-gracias- susurro la pecosa con una timida sonrisa y un lijero rubor

-eso es alebosia y ventaja Tio Albert- reclamo Anthony

-bueno querido sobrino, las ventajas de tener la supremacía de la familia, ademas por protocolo Candy es mi segundo en importancia depuse de la tia abuela y dado que ellano esta aquí, le corresponde a mi pequeña acompañarme hasta el teatro y a la recepcion-guiño el ojo el rubio

-el protocolo si como no- dijo Neal con sorna, en ese tiempo a lado de los Andrey se habia dado cuenta de la batalla interna del clan, el tio y el sobrino, el castaño actor y hasta un poco el elegante de los Corwell, no, el no le daria mas dolores de Cabeza a la pecosa, desde el dia en que se habia roto el compromiso supo que ella no era para el, se conformaria con verla desde lejos, tal y como lo habia hecho su primo el inventor, desde lejos velando por su felicidad en un amor silencioso, Stear ya no estaba ahí, habia un lugar vasio entre los paladines de Candy y el con gusto tomaria ese lugar, el lugar del prudente y resignado protector de la pecosa.

- te prometo que bailaremos mucho en la resepcion anthony- dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de Albert

-es una promesa Candy- dijo el con una sonrisa y asi la familia se marcho en direccion a la obra de caridad

Casa de las Marlow, brodway New York cocho de la noche

-esto es ridículo amo Terry- dijo la albina saliendo con un hermoso vestido color dorado con encajes blancos, llevaba un sombrero adornado con plumas y como accesorio un abanico con el mismo adornado, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio el maquillaje era discreto, su piel blanca contrastaba con esos ojasos azules

-fiuuuuuuu- silvo el chico con admiración- ¿Quién dice que el habito no hace al monje?- dijo el castaño admirando la belleza de su amiga

-Terry!- dijo molesta la enfermera

-jajaja, no te enojes, te vez muy bien, cualquiera que te viera diria que eres una aristocrata consumada- sonrio el castaño haciendo que la albina se pusiera todavía mas palida- me acompaña madame- dijo el castaño ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente

-TERRENCE!- se escucho la voz de la madre de susan tras ellos haciendo que el castaño girara los ojos con fastidio y a la albina se le borrara la sonrisa- explicame por que la servidumbre debe ir bien vestida, para esa esta bien el traje de enfermera, no tiene por que ir tan… distinguida, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda- dijo la mujer mirando con despresio y envidia el porte de la enfermera

-Madame… si dejo que violet valla con su uniforme le dara una mala imagen a susy y a mi, los periodicos lanzaran imágenes deque una insulsa enfermera se inmiscuye entre la sociedad de New York y que la culpable de eso es la futura Duquesa de Grandchester- dijo el castaño sintiendose hastiado por esas palabras-¿y no queremos eso verdad?-concluyo

-entonces que no valla- dijo la mujer mas molesta

-¿y su susy se pone mal?- preguntó el castaño

-tu sabes lo que haces- dijo la mujer girando su rostro- ve a ayudar a Susana a bajar- demando la mujer

-con su permiso- Terry tenia que tragarse su orgullo con esa mujer, toda su libertad, arrogancia, rebeldia, se veia opacado ante esas desagradables mujeres, el chico salia de la habitación seguido por el triste mirar de la enfermera, realmente le dolia ver al orgulloso conde en una piltrafa cada vez que se enfrentaba a su actual suegra y a su posesiva prometida

-y tu… se escucho la voz de la mujer en la habitacion- espero que disfrutes mucho esta noche por que sera la primera y ultima vez que te codees con la alta sociedad- dijo mirandola casi con asco

-algun dia "madame" are que se arrepienta de todo esto- el tono de la albina era amenazador, lleno de ira contenida y de un orgullo real inconfundible, un orgullo que ella sabia que poseia pero pocas veces resaltaba en su carácter y es que en verdad esa mujer le crispaba los nervios- algun dia usted se tragara todas esas miradas y palabras de despresioq eu me ah dirigido y le are pagar todo el dolor que le ah hecho pasar al Joven Terry- dijo la mujer asercandose al la madre de Susana- es un juramento Madame- sin mas la chica abre su abanico- con su permiso- si… es un juramento- penso la albina con los ojos brillantes por la ira – como que soy una Romanov…

-Maldita estupida!- dijo la mujer con ira

-cuide sus palabras madame… no sea que uno de estos dias su afrenta se revierta- dicho esto la pecosa de cabellos blancos se aleja dejando a una iracunda mujer

-¿Quién se cree esta?, ¿la reina de Inglaterra, Dinamarca, Francia o rusia?- la mujer no sabia lo cerca que estaba esa afirmación de la realidad…

5 de junio de 1915 teatro Standford en Brodway ocho y media de la noche …

-estas listo Terry- se dejo escuchar la voz de Karen Klise al abrir la puerta

-yo siempre estoy listo Karen- presumio el castaño

-hoy es la mayor actuación de tu vida ¿verdad?- dijo la peliroja mirando con malicia al actor de cabellera castaña

-¿Por qué lo dices?, no es laprimera vez que interpreto a Hamlet- dijo descosertado

-sabes a lo que me refiero Grandchester, mataras de celos a la enfermera, a tu risitos de oro- sonrio con suficiencia la actriz

-oh… eso- sonrio con arrogancia el castaño- espero que no me salga el tiro por la culata Karen- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-de corazon espero que esto le ayude a tu pecosa a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque esta difícil, tu amigo el rubio es bastante apuesto, y tu rival, el sobrino, por dios tiene una presencia tan elegante amable y tierna, es tan dulce y tiene una voz de angel- declaro la actriz- si yo fuera candy no lo dejaba ir- sonrio la actriz

-oyeme, de que lado estas?- pregunto molesto el castaño

-jajajaja soy tu amiga pero no estoy ciega mi querido Terry y mientras tengas ese maldito carácter llevas todas las de perder ante el dulce angel de Anthony Browen

-pues dejame decirte que con todo y mi mal carácter Candy se fijo en mi y se olvido de ese jardinerito

-¿lo hizo?... por que no la veo aquí a tu lado, mas bien esta a lado de él- hizo ver la actriz

-eso es por que le tiene lastima por su caida, mi pecosa se siente atada a el, eso es todo a quien ama es a mi!- reclamo el actor

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro Terry?, despues de todo ah pasado mucho tiempo y tu la dejaste ir por Susana marlow-dijo seriamente la peliroja

-¿Por qué me dices esto Karen?- reclamo el castaño

-solo no quiero que te vallas demaciado alto terry, si eres critico llevas todas las de perder, el esta soltero, siempre fue bueno con ella y se separaron por circunstancias ajenos a ellos, los separaron, el otro, el rubio mayor siempre ah estado con ella en las buenas y las malas, la ah protegido y defendido, siempre velando por su bien estar y su seguridad, es un hombre apuesto inteligente y agradable, y tu terry?, estas comprometido, te separaste de ella por circunstancias que provocaste la lastimaste y no eres precisamente la persona mas agradable y caballerosa del mundo…

-no eras tu la que me decia que luchara por ella?- decia el castaño sintiendo que las palabras de la actriz eran navajas envenenadas que se clababan en su corazon

-y lo sigo pensando Terrence, pero para eso debes ofrecer mas, ser quien tu eres, rompe tu compromiso con Susana, si no lo haces ni siquiera intentes algo con Candy, por que ella te rechazara terminantemente y te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de que el empresario o el jardinerito se le metan mas en el alma hasta el punto de desplazarte por completo- una voz los saco de esa tensa platica

-cinco minutos para entrar a escena!- se dejo escuchar

-te veo en bambalinas- dicho esto la pelirroja sale del camerino del castaño dejandolo en un profundo sentimiento de vasio ¿y si su pecosa ya lo ah desplazado de su corazon?

Los asientos estaban llenandose , las manos de candy estaban muy nerviosas , arrugaba el programa con nervios tenia un lijero temblor en las manos que no paso desapercibido por los dos rubios a su lado

-¿estas bien pequeña?- pregunto en voz baja Anthony al momento que tomaba su mano para tranquilizarla

-¿eh?... si… si estoy bien – sonrio ella dulcemente

-"esta nerviosa por que el va a actuar, estoy seguro, Candy, realmente llegasrte a amarle tanto al punto de no poder olvidarlo?"- pensaba el rubio despues de sonreirle con ternura y regresar su mirada al frente

-estaras bien Candy- dijo albert del otro lado de la chica- estamos contigo pequeña- dicho esto el rubio enlaza su mano con la de la pecosa apretandola con fuerza para darle seguridad.

-gracias sonrio la cica con verdadero cariño a su protector, de repente se escucho el ruido de la puerta del palco vecino, la curiosidad no pudo ser menor, para la pecosa

-por favor Violet, no me hagas sentarme junto a esa mujer tan desagradable y fastidiosa- dijo la hermosa dama de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el oceano

-no es justo Eleonor- sonrio la albina- yo la soporto todos los dias de la semana, ya es justo que me deje descansar, ademas conmigo prácticamente se tapan la nariz por el asco que les doy y a usted prácticamente le besan los pies y adoran el suelo que usted pisa

-preferiria que me odiaran, asi al menos me ignorarian- susurro la mujer

-jajajaja- rio cristalinamente la albina ante el comentario de la rubia- tengo que ir a ver si las distinguidas damas ya han termindado de socializar y puedo acercarme para no avergonzarlas en su circulo social- dijo la albina arremedando a la señora Marlow- y asi la enfermera salio de el palco riendose

-¿señora Beaker?- dijo la rubia pecosa poniendose de pie

-Candice?- pregunto la mujer poniendose de pie igualmente- ¿eres tu hija?- sonrio la mujer mientras salia a toda prisa del palco para dirigirse a donde la pecosa a la que tanto le debia, de igualmanera la joven pecosa salio de su propio palco para encontrarse con la mujer

-¡SEÑORA BEAKER!- exclamo Candice al encontrarse con "su suegra"

-¡pequeña!, oh Candice no sabes el gusto que me da verte- dijo la mujer abrazando a la pecosa con maternidad

-¿candice… tu conoces a la Lady Eleonor Beakear?- pregunto Archi estaciado al salir del palco

-si, la conoci hace un par de años- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa-Señor Eleonor, le presento a mi familia, mi primo archibald Corwell- dijo señalando al castaño

-a sus pies madame- dijo el chico besando la mano de la dama con caballerosidad

-mi hermana Annie Brigter- dijo señalando a la morena-un placer señora beaker- dijo la mujer con una reverencia- el placer es mio Annie- sonrio la bella dama

-mi Protector y mejor amigo William Albert Andrew- dijo señalando al patriarca del clan

-un verdadero placer al fin conocerla señora Beaker- saludo el rubio besando la mano de la hermosa señora

-el placer es mio, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerle señor Andrew, Terry me ah habaldo mucho de usted, no tengo como agradecerle que le ayudara aquella noche en Londres- sonrio la mujer

-no es nada señora Beaker, Terrence es un gran amigo- sonrio el rubio como solo el podria hacerlo

-aun asi, le estare eternamente agradecida

-el es mi primo Daniels Leagan- presento la pecosa mientras el moreno besa la mano de la dama

- y por ultimo, le presento a mi primo Anthony Browen- el chico tomo la mano de la dama depositando un beso – a sus pies señora, es un verdadero extasis conocerla personalmente, eh sido su admirador desde los doce años

-¡oh!, muchas gracias- sonrio la mujer-"asi que este es Anthony Browen, el mayor contrincante de mi terry en el corazon de Candy"

-gusta acompañarnos Señora eleonor?- pregunto el patriarca

-se los agradezco pero…

-si yo fuera tu lo haria Ellie- se escucho la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas- tu que puedes librarte del martirio haslo- la bella albina estaba despampanante sonreia tras la mujer el vestido de encajes dorados y blancos le quedeba espectacular a los ojos de los caballeros presentes

-¿Violet?, es usted?- se atrevio a preguntar al fin Neal

-joven Leagan, un gusto verle- sonrio la albina

-te vez presiosa Violet- exteriorizo la morena

-muchas gracias- dijo la albina volteando a ver a Elenor con una mirada significativa- pero todo se lo debo a Ellie- sonrio mostrando la familiaridad que tenia con la mujer

-¿Ellie?- penso la pecosa de bucles dorados ante la familiaridad de las dos damas

-oh, claro que no Violet, fue terry quine compro ese vestido, desde que lo vio en el aparador me dijo que ese vestido era perfecto para ti- sonrio la mujer haciendo uso de todo su talento dramatico

-Terry es muy amable y atento, yo le agradezco bastante- sonrio la albina sintiendo como los ojos de Candice se clavaban como navajas en ella

-me parece tan extraño ver a Terry tan atento con alguien, pocas veces se muestra asi-esas palabras habian tensado a dos cuerpos presentes, Candy tenia el cuerpo rigido, lo mismo que Albert, algo no cuadraba en todo esto

-pero adelante Ellie, por mi no te preocupes, yo soportare el calvario sola- dijo la albina

-¿estas segura que no te importa que comparta palco con los Andrew?- dijo la rubia

-completamente, cuando termine la obra podemos irnos juntas a la recepcion, despues de todo Terry nos llevara hasta alla

-"Terry, ¿Qué paso con el amo Terrence"- se preguntaba la pecosa sintiendo que algo caliente recorria sus venas

-entonces nos vemos en el intermedio de la obra Vio cariño- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-"vio cariño?... Cielos madame Beaker usted si que sabe como actuar"- penso la pecosa, desde siempre le habia tenido un profundo cariño a la mujer pero ante todo respeto, se sentia fatal llamandola por su nombre, pero era parte del plan

-hasta mas tarde querida- dijo guiñandole el ojo a la albina mientras entraba al palco

-si, hasta mas tarde… "querida"- dijo candice entrando al palco seguida por el resto de los Andrew

-¿desde cuando conoces a Eleonor Beaker?- pregunto el rubio patriarca antes de entrar

.desde que trabajo para Terry, nos hicimos buenas amigas es todo- sonrio la albina sintiendo qeulos pies se le doblaban al tener al rubio frente a ella, daba gracias ala amplia falda de aquel vestido, si no el rubio dirigente de la familia Andrew podria ver el evidente temblor en sus piernas

-demasiada familiaridad para ser su empleada no lo crees?- pregunto el rubio

-bueno, el amo Terry es muy amable siempre y su madre tambien, me apresian- sonrio la pecosa mas por nerviosismo que por que deseara hacerlo

-hasta luego- sin mas el rubio entro al palco dejando sola a ala albina

-Dios mio solo el tiene el poder de ponerme la piel de gallina y hacerme temblar de este modo…

-¡Violet!- se escucho el chillido de una mujer tras la albina

-aquí empieza el calvario-penso la pecosa albina- si digame señora Marlow- dijo la albina fingiendo una sonrisa

-donde esta la señora Beaker?- pregunto

-oh, se topo con unos amigos en otro palco y fue invitada a ver la obra con ellos- declaro la mujer sabiendo que eso le caeria como un balde de agua helada a la mujer frente a ella

-¿Por qué se lo permitiste?- dijo la mujer iracunda

-bueno, yo no tengo la autoridad de retenerla madame- sonrio con burla al ver el evidente coraje de la mujer

-pero que mujer tan vulgar, cambiar a su futura nuera por unos amigos

-mas bien esta con la unica nuera que ella reconoce- susurro la enfermera

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto la mujer

-que…. ya debe estar por empesar la obra- sin mas la albina camina a alado de la mujer entrando al palco

-maldita engreída ya veras como te saco a patadas cuando Susy y Terry esten casados…

La obra habia sido excelsa, la interpretación de terry habia sido la mejor de todas, y es que le motivaba el hecho de que su amada pecosa estaba ahí, mostrarle a su eterno rival de lo que estaba hecho y el por que la pecosa de risos imposibles se habia enamorado de el, el intermedio no salieron, eleonor no queria tener un amargo encuentro con "su consuegra" y Candy estaba muy molesta para ver a Violet, ¿Por qué terry le habia regalado un vestido a una enfermera?, no queria aceptarlo pero los celos la estaban carcomiendo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los largos aplausos extendidos por todo el teatro, la obra habia terminado, era hora de la resepcion y ahora si venia la parte mas difícil de todas… a su mente regreso la conversación que tuviera con Violet el dia en que Patty dio a luz…

_- no agradescas, no debe ser facil tener a los tres juntos- declaro la albina con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Candy con los archivos_

_-¿a los tres?- pregunto desconsertada_

_-si, Anthony, Terrence y Williams, tus tres amores- dijo la albina con una sonrisa algo amarga_

_-¿mis tres amores?- dijo la pecoas desconsertada_

_, no lo sabias?- dijo la albina sonriendo con ternura, sentia que es joven enfermera era cono una hermanita menor- hace mucho tiempo a mi tambien me lo dijeron- declaro la albina mirando a un punto perdido- todos los seres humanos tenemos tres amores- dijo ella con sabiduria- el primer amor, ese puro, el amor infantil que es mas blanco que la nieve puro y sincero, ese a mi parecer es el Joven Anthony en tu vida…- despues viene el amor de tu vida, aquel amor poderoso que te fortalece, ese amor incalculable que te hace sonreir pese a las dificultades, un amor que trasciende a lo largo de tu vida, ese amor que jamas se olvida aunque conoscas a tu tercer amor, ese es el amo terry en tu vida Candy_

_-y… ¿Cuál es el tercer amor?- pregunto intrigada la pecosa_

_-el amor con el que compartiras el resto de tu vida, ese amor que es el apoyo, aquel que elegiste para compartir tus penas y alegrias, los tragos amargo y tambien los dulces, aquel que comparte tus lagrimas y risas, ese Candy, puede ser el amo Alberth en tu vida- dijo la albina con una sonrisa tierna mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la pecosa_

-Mis tres amores juntops en esa fiesta… dios mío dame fuerzas- la familia salio del palco al mismo momento que sus vecinas

-¡candice!- dijo la mujer en silla de ruedas poniendose completamente palida al ver a la enfermera ahí, tan bella tan refinada y unica, mientras ella estaba confinada a una silla de ruedas

-¡tu!- chillo la mujer que empujaba la silla de su hija

-Señorita Andrew- dijo la albina, viendo la tencion en el ambiente

-señora Beaker- dijo la madre de Susana al ver a la mujer saliendodel mismo palco que los Andrew

-¡Susana!- la pecosa se habia puesto palida completamente, no esperaba volver a ver a Susana

-esto se esta poniendo feo- penso la albina al ver toda la tencion

-Susana…, esa mujer es Susana Marlow?, la mujer por la que Candy sacrifico su amor por ese actorsucho- pensaba Anthony

-vamonos Mamá…- dijo la rubia de ojos azules separando su vision de candy- la señora Eleonor se ira con sus amigos-dijo molesta- vámonos a casa

-pero… no puede dejarla aquí- dijo la enfermera en voz baja

-ella esta con su consentida no, a mi jamas me ah aseptado que se largue con ellos- grito furiosa la ex actriz

-Susy!- reprendio su madre por la explosion de su hija

- y tu largate con ellos, no te quiero ver en mi casa entiendes, largo fuera, vamosnos mama, vámonos!- dijo la rubia cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran

-señorita yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo la albina, pese a lo mal que le caia la ex actriz y sabiendo que esa era una de sus tantos chantajes la albina era una profesional y no dejaria sola a su paciente

-dejala que se valla Violet- dijo Eleonor Beaker acostumbrada a las actuaciones en bambalinas sabia reconocer una actuación de los sentimientos sinceros

-Madame-dijo la albina sorprendida

-es mi hijo quien cubre tu sueldo no? Pues entonces obedeceme Violet, tu te vienes a la recepcion conmigo en un carruaje junto con terry, las señoras Marlow regresaran a su casa con Roger mi chofer- en ese momento el joven actor aun con la caracterizacion de Hamlet habia llegado al lugar

-¿pero que…- el castaño estaba sorprendido, los Andrey, su madre violet y Susana en un mismo lugar, pero sobre todo se le encogio el corazon al ver a Candy ahí y a su lado ese jardinerito –"candy, estas hermosa mi amor"- pensaba el castaño al ver a la joven atabiada en ese vestido rojo y con el cabello recogido dejandole ver mas sus finos rasgos faciales- "ah hechicera, ¿Cómo es posible que encadenes de manera tan poderosa los latidos de mi corazon"- el actor no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amada pecosa, simplemente estaba adorable

-TERRY!- aquella voz lo habia sacado de su paraiso, del cielo de la belleza deslumbrante de la pecosa para llevarlo al mas terrible de los infiernos, la realidad esa donde el estaba comprometido con la mujer que lo llamaba por su nombre y su Candy estaba acompañada por su mayor rival de amores, aquel rubio de ojos azules-Terry llevame a casa por favor, no… no quiero ir a esa recepcion amor, por favor llevame a casa-una vez mas Susana Marlow usaba el chantaje haciendo sentir miserable al joven actor haciendo que todo su orgullo y arrogancia se sustituyera por dolor y culpabilidad

-Terry- dijo la albina con un susurro haciendo que el castaño volteara a verla ella con una mueca triste y negando con la cabeza le hacia entender que no callera de nuev, no en ese momento y frente a la mujer que amaba

-Candy cariño creo que este asunto ya se torna personal para las damas, vamos al carruaje para ir a la recepcion- dijo Anthony poniendo un tono de propiedad hacia candy, hecho que encendio lo celos del actor y de Albert

-¿Cómo?... oh… si si… claro- dijo la rubia viendo que Terry se iria con la ex actriz

-lo sientosusana- se escucho la voz de Terry mientras candy iba caminando-ire a esa recepcion, habra personas muy importantes en esa fiesta con quienes tengo que aclarar muchas cosas- aquellas palabras llegaron a candy como una bofetada, de alguna manera sabia que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella

-nos vemos en la recepcion Terrence- dijo Alberth comenzando a caminar con el resto de la familia. Señora Beaker gusta acompañarnos?- pregunto el rubio con educación

-lo lamento ire con mi hijo- sonrio la mujer feliz de ver ese rayo de rebeldia que caracteriza a su hijo

-nos vemos mas tarde entonces madames- sin mas el lider de la familia Andrew se retira

-terry por favor llevame a casa, no quiero ir a esa recepcion…- dijo Susana haciendo uso de todo su talento

-lo lamento- se escucho una nueva voz- mi querida ex colega, pero Terry tiene que ir conmigo a esa recepcion, tu bien sabes como es esto de la farandula, tenemos que empezar nuevos chismes para que la proxima obra traiga grandes cantidades de espectadores

-terry tiene talento no nececita fama para ser increible-dijo la ex actriz encarando a su suplente

-¿en serio?, si tu fuiste la primera en decir que era una gran idea hacer publicidad deesta manera con el Rey Lear ¿ya se te olvido?- pregunto la pelirroja con suficiencia

-Maldita- mascullo Susana

- Amo Terence, valla con su madre y con la señorita Klise, yo llevare a la señorita Susana y me are cargo de ella- dijo con una sonrisa la albina

-Nada de eso, Terrence no va a esa fiesta donde estara esa mujer- reclamo la madre de Susana

-lo lamento señora Marlow pero esa es mi decisión- dijo el castaño sintiendo como si unas cadenas que llevara puestas se rompian- ire a esa recepcion quiera o no

-pero piensa dejar a mi susy sola

- bueno no es como si estuviera a punto de morir- dijo el castaño mirando a la hipocrita Susana, por primera vez desde el accidente podia reconocer las lagrimas actuadas de su prometida- no le pasara nada si no cumplo uno de sus caprichos…violet llama a Roger y despues me alcansas en el carruaje para irnos a la recepcion

-¿eh? pero Amo…- la albina estaba sorprendida pero feliz

-no se te olvide quein et paga Violet, obedéceme- dicho esto la albina esbosa una sonrisa y se va en busca del chofer

-¡piensas llevarte a esa sirvienta a la recepcion?!- dijo indignada la señora Marlow

-claro, Violet es mi invitada- dijo el castaño sintiendo como su perdido orgullo renacia en su interior al retar a esa mujer-ademas Vilet no es ninguna Sirvienta, es una mujer con una carrera profecional es una digna enfermera- recrimino el actor

-la defiendes por que es igual que tu amante!- reclamo la mujer de edad avanzada

-mucho cuidado en como se refiere a Candice Withe señora Marlow o me olvidare que soy una dama- dijo amenazadoramente Eleonor Beaker

-no de ninguna manera- dijo la mujer- no puedes hacer eso, no te puedes llevar a esa enfermera!

-Terry por que haces esto?- dijo Susana llorando con mas ahínco, por un momento el actor estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente pero solo fue por un momento, habia vuelto el orgulloso Terry Grandchester, no lo dejaria ir nuevamente

-Susy, susy, esto lo hago por que asi se me antoja- dijo con una risa arrogante- si quieres que nos casemos mejor vete acostumbrando mala actriz, por que a partir de ahora esta sera mi actitud

-pero Terry, ¿Por qué te comportas asi?- dijo la chica completamente desconcertada ante la petulancia del castaño

-¿Por qué?, por que siempre eh sido asi Susana Marlow, este es el verdadero Terrence G. Grandchester, no el enclenque que habias creado

-Pero te… terry-dijo la rubia con los ojos abiertos

-"eso" gritaba en su fuero interno Karen Klise- bien terry al fin despertaste

-Amo Terrence, me mando a llamar?- pregunto el chofer con educación

-si Roger, llevate a "mi prometida"- dijo esto con burla- y a su madre a la casa. Mi madre y mis acompañantes tomaremos un carruaje hasta la recepcion- declaro el castaño

-no, Terry por favor- decia suplicante Susana marlow

-te di una orden Roger- dijo el castaño mirando indiferente las suplicas de la rubia

-esto lo pagaras Terrence- sin mas la madre de la rubia se da vuelta y es seguida por el chofer y Susana

-Hijo mio!- eleonor abrazaba con alegria a su hijo

-creo que mañana me aran la vida imposible… pero valdra la pena, felicidades amo Terry, al fin se quito las cadenas- sonrio la albina

-me falta lo mas importante- dijo seriamente el Actor- recuperar a mi musa- dijo pensando en cierta enfermera con risos indomables y dorados

-entonces… vámonos ya, no es posible que los dos protagonistas lleguen tarde a la resepcion, si lo hacemos Robert se molestara- sin mas la elegante actriz camina direccion a la salida

Cinco de junio de 1915 Casa del alcalde de New York, diez de la noche

-felicidades por su magnifica actuación Terrence- dijo el alcalde levantando su copa- oh pero que educación la mia- dijo el alcalde- camarero una copa de Champagne paranuestra estrella- pidio el alcalde

-se lo agradezco señor pero, no bebo- declaro el castaño sabiendo que la pecosa estaba atrás de el platicando con las damas de sociedad, o mas bien era Annie la que hablaba por que al igual que el la pecosa bostesaba de aburrimiento ante los temas tratados por esas damas de sociedad, por otra parte el jardinerito parecia bastante interesado en la conversación de algunos capitanes de alto rango ahí presentes, varios de ellos lo reconocieron como el hijo del valiente y distinguido capitan Browen, Albert estaba enfrascado en charlas de negocios my a su pesar estaba hasta el cuello rodeado de inversionistas que deseaban hacer negocios con el joven millonario, su madre y Violet platicabn animadamente con Karen sobre la obra , el elegante y la mala imitación de hombre como llamaba a Neal estaban a lado de Alberth empepandose de los negocios familiares y su pecosa, esa pecosa tan bella de quien estaba perdidamente enamoraba se veia tan cansada de esa falsa sociedad como el

-oh, un buen partido, trabajador educado y sin el vicio de la bebida- dijo el alcalde, bueno tal vez acepte un cigarrillo Terrence

-lo lamento Alcalde, tampoco fumo- dijo el castaño mirando de reojo a la pecosa

-¿Cómo? No fuma ni bebe, increible- sonrio el alcalde

-no siempre fue asi señor, antes bebia demaciado y fumaba tantoq eu parecia chimenea- rebelo el rubio con buen humor

-¿de verdad? Y que lo llevo a dejar unos vicios tan fuertes?, sobre todo el cigarro debio ser muy difícil, yo lo eh intentado varias veces- dijo el hombre- mi esposa le agradeceria que me dijera su secreto

-pues realmente fue muy facil- dijo el actor- cada vez que tengo deseos de fumar… toco la armonica

-¿la armonica- pregunto incredulo el alcalde

-si señor, la armonica, su sonido me recuerda los mas dulces momentos de mi vida en un colegio de Londres, el evocar esos recuerdos me tranquiliza aun mas que un cigarrillo

-jajajaja, entiendo, tal vez el recuerdo de una hermosa dama?- pregunto el hombre

-si caballero, la mas hermosa dama que jamas eh conocido- declaro el castaño haciendo que a Candy se le encendieran las mejillas provocando una sonrisa arrogante en el castaño al notar ese detalle

-¿candy te encuentras bien?- pregunto annie al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la pecosa

-¿eh?, si si annie es solo que creoque se me subio un poco el champagne- declaro la pecosa

-¿quieres que vallamos a tomar un poco de aire Candice?- pregunto la morena

-no, estoy bien- la chica fue interrumpida por una chillona voz

-¿Candy y Annie?- esa voz era inconfundible para las dos hijas del hogar de pony era como una maldición- ¿Qué hacen las huerfanas en una recepcion de tan alta posición?- pregunto con evidente intencion de molestar

-¿huerfanas?- se preguntaban las damas que estaban conversando con ellas

-Eliza cariño, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo la Pecosa intentando hacer caso omiso a la mal intencionada Leagan- no sabia que estabas en New York

-bien, vine con mi prometido- dijo agarrandose del brazo de un joven moreno de cabello negro y ondulado, ojos verdes y piel bronceada- les presento a Francoise de Crossan- dijo orgullosa- mi futuro esposo

-un placer caballero- dijo Candy con amabilidad y sintiendo compasión por el chico

-el placer es mio madame- dijo el chico asercandose para besar la mano de Candy

-¡ay no!, cariño no hagas eso, esta es la dama de establo de la que tanto te habia hablado, la hipocrita que trabajo de sirvienta en mi casa y a base de mentiras se hizo adoptar por la familia Andrew y que ademas ahora pisotea el buen nombre de la familia trabajando en un hospital- declaro con despresio la pelirroja

-Eliza-dijo molesta la pecosa

-ejem- en ese momento interfirió el actor llegando hasta donde las damas

-Oh!, eliza, ¿tu aquí?-se dejo escuchar la voz del actor

-Hola Terry- dijo la pelirroja satisfecha de que el actor la viera con su prometido- cariño te presento a Terrence Graham Grandchester, eramos buenos amigos en el colegio de Londres- sonrio la peliroja

una inclinación a manera de saludo

-dejeme felicitarlo-dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a Candy y Annie

-gracias , se que con mi Eli me llevo la loteria- dijo el hombre sonriendole a la Leagan

-jajajaja, que buen sentido del humor, yo lo felicitaba por su valor, por que realmente se necesita tener agallas para despossar a una mujer como esta… dama- dijo arrogante el aristocrata

-caballero le voy a rogar que no se meta con mi prometida, es una dama

-caballero si esta mujer fuera una dama creame yo jamas me meteria, esta … señorita ofendio a mimas grande tesoro, asiq eu si usted hace que ella retire lo dicho de la señorita Andrew y la señorita Brigter con gusto yo retirare lo dicho a ella

-¿cariño?- pregunto el hombre

-vamonos Francoise, no tiene caso que nos quedemos en este lugar junto a gente de tan deprimente nivel social- sin mas la pelirroja arrastra a su prometido lejos de alli

-gracias Terry- dijo Annie

-de nada timida- el castaño le guiño un ojo a la morena-Candy…

-gracias lord Grandchester- sin mas la pecosa le da la espalda dirigiendose a donde estaban Albert y los demas

-Candy espera…

-Terry, no por favor- detuvo la morena-comprende que esto es muy duro para ella, por favor

-pero…

-¡Candy!- saludo la enfermera interceptandola antes de que llegara donde Albert- ven, Karen quiere saludarte y Eleonor quiere presentarte a algunas personas- sonrio la pecosa albina mientras giraba donde estaba su patron para guiñarle el ojo quien solo le dedico una sonrisa

-pe…pero Violet yo…

-Candice cariño ven aquí-dijo la actriz recibiendo a la rubia con agrado- mira te presento a la Marqueza Sandra de corinte y a la duqueza de Dinamarca Michelle de bubie

-un gusto madames-saludo Candy con elegancia

-oh, Eleonor es encantadora… sabes linda me recuerdas mucho a alguien pero no logro identificar a quien

-Eleonor- dijo la albina colocandose de lado de la rubia

-pero si son…- la mujer tiro sus anteojos sorprendida- dios mio si no supiera que fueron asesinadas en rusia y que las edades no coinciden, juraria que son las princesas Lady Alexandra y Lady Antella, las sobrinas de mi qerida prima de Dinamarca, prima de la zaarina Alexandra esposade Alejandro tercero-a la pecosa de rubios risos solo la habia mareado tanta desendencia noble mientras que a la albina se le habia ido completamente el color

-Violet, te encuentras bien?- dijo Eleonor con preocupación, aquella revelacion staba poniendo en peligro a la albina

-Eleonor- la miro con miedo

-es increible el parecido- reafirmo la mujer

-Marqueza de Corinte, lei en el diario de la mañana que han existido nuevas reformas en su pais permitiendo a las mujeres la capacidad de voto- cambio el tema estratégicamente la actriz

-¿Cómo?... oh si si, un cambio sublime en mi nacion, auqneu a mi marido no le agrado para nada- rio estrepitosamente la mujer

-creo que las mujeres tenemos ideas que podrían ayudar a esta nación- dijo una de las damas que escucho interesada la conversación

-pero que tonterias- se escucho la voz de un caballero- las mujeres deben quedarse en casa para criar y cuidar a los hijos y al marido

-disculpeme que no este deacuerdo con su machista punto de vista mi señor protesto molesta Candy

-es verdad- apoyo Violet recuperando la compostura- en estos dias de conflicto muchas mujeres han sido participes en los asuntos ciudadanos y en la guerra hay muchas mujeres activas- declaro la albina

-las jovencitas tiene toda la razon- dijeron las damas indignadas

-pues claro que si, los regimientos necesitan satisfacer sus necesidades- declaro la voz de otro caballero

-¿pero como se atreve?- dijo una de las mujeres notablemente indignada

-le recuerdo caballero que la mayor parte del equipo medico enviado a Francia en apoyo a la guerra son enfermeras perfectamente capacitadas- declaro la rubia pecosa con indignación

-oh por dios- gruño el hombre- Joven Browen venga aquí a apoyarnos que tenemos un amotinamiento de mujeres que tienen la ridicula impresión de que la mujer debe tener mayor participación en acciones politicas

- bueno es verdad que considero que las mujeres tiene un ampli criterio e inteligencia- declaro el rubio mientras que Candy sintio un apoyopor parte del rubio- sin embargo creo que seres tan fragiles y delicados como ellas deben dejar el peso de esas decisiones en las manos de los caballeros

-¡Anthoy!- dijo la pecosa desconsertada

-permitame contradecirle caballero- se dejo escuchar la seria voz de Terry- yo no creo para nada que las mujeres sean seres debiles, delicados si, perro conosco una dama que tiene mayor decisión y fortaleza que cualquiera de los caballeros aquí presentes- dijo mirando a Candy- a mi parecer el gobierno de Dinamarca dioun gran avance al permitirle a las damas opinar en el curso de su historia, ahora existira una vision mas humana y calida, lamisma calides con que una madre protege a sus hijos, las damas de Dinamarca protegeran a su pais

-muy poetico señor Grandchester, pero sabemos que las unicas decisiones que las mujeres deben tomar son que comida sepreparara para el almuerzo- se burlo otro caballero-¿no es asi Lord William?- pregunto el hombre

-lamento no poder apoyarle caballero pero tengo la misma visoon que Lord Grandchester- sonrio el rubio- incluso estoy pensando en contratar a damas en mis empresas- declaro el rubio

-¡que desfachatez!- se exaspero uno de los hombres

-por dios caballeros, esta es una fiesta- intervino el alcalde-es para divertirnos no para pelearnos, por favo musica- a su orden los musicos comenzaron a entonar un vals

-Candy- dijo el rubio Browen ofreciendo su mano a la rubia para ir a bailar

-No lo creo Anthony, me parece increible que apoyaras el hecho de que la mujer no puede votar- declaro la rubia

-solo creo que es una presion muy fuerte para ustedes- declaro el rubio desconsertado por la mirada enojada de la rubia

-creoqeu el golpe al fin etsa haciendo estragos en tu mente- despues de eso pecosa desvia su mirada de la de Anthony

-pero candy…

-Amo Anthony mire le presento a Karen klise quien se muere por bailar con usted- dijo la albina jalando a Karen y presentandosela a Anthony

-¿Qué?- la actriz estaba desconsertada

-sigueme el juego y Terry te lo agradecera

-esta me la pagaras pelos de anciana

-jejejejeje- sonrio nerviosa la albina sabia que ese impulso le iba a salir caro

-pero…- el joven Anthony no sabia que hacer

-sirve que a Candy se le baja el coraje- dijo la albina en voz baja

-esta resigno el rubio- señorita Klise

-gracias- sin mas el rubio saca a bailar a la actriz

-pequeña- la voz de albert desaparecio el coraje de la pecosa de cabellera rubia

-albert… gracias por el apoyo de hace rato- sonrio

-por que no me lo agradeces bailando conmigo esta pieza- dijo el rubio guiñandole el ojo

-no veo por que no- asi los dos rubios se van a la pista de baile

-Rayos!, se me ecaparon- dijo la albina molesta

-maldicion…- dijo el Castaño molesto al ver como su amigo se le habia adelantado

-sabes que esta noche te vez mas hermosa que nunca- dijo la cabeza de la familia Andrew ihaciendo sonrojar a la pecosa

-¡oh albert peroq eu cosas dices?-dijo ella bajando la mirada apenada

-no, nunca hagas eso, nunca bajes la mirada por nada pequeña- dijo el chico levantando el rostro de la rubia por el menton

-Albert yo…- la chica sentia que le faltaba el aire, últimamente esa sensación se hacia presente con mayor frecuencia cuando estaba cerca del Heredero

-Candy…- el rubio quiso besarla sin embargo candy supo poner un freno adecuadamente

-Hace calor verdad?- dijo ella rompiendo el momento

-podemos salir un momento a el jardin si asi lo deseas pequeña- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-si, me vendria bien- dijo la pecosa sin darse cuenta de su error sino hasta muy tarde-"¡Tonta!"- penso-"a solas con el no es una buena idea, ush candy si seras atolondrada"- se reprendia mentalmente la rubia

-Violet- se escucho la voz de el castaño- los perdi de vista

-joven Terry… mejor dese por vencido-dijo ella pues habia visto a los dos rubos salir al jardin

-No violet la vida no puede ser tan injusta como para quitarmela por tercera ocacion

-Por favor amo Terry…- dijo la albina en suplica

-sabes donde estan?- pregunto el castaño

-en el jardin…-dijo la albina tapandose la boca inmediatamente mientras el castaño tomaba dos copas y salia a toda prisa hacia el jardin-¡ je suis une imbécile parfaite!-se maldijo la albina mientras seguia a su patron hasta la puerta de el jardin, se sorprendio al ver como este se detenia de repente tenia un semblante palido y la boca seca, los ojos abiertos ¿con labrimas a punto de salir?, la chica dirigio su vista hacia donde el joven aristocrata para encontrarse con una imagen dolorosa, tanto para el joven como para ella, ahí estaban los dos rubios, el besandola con ternura y cariño, ella recibiendo aquel gesto con gusto y correspondencia, las dos copas que llevaba el aristocrata en las manos calleron haciendo reaccionar a los dos rubios, voltearon a donde provenia el ruido, lo unico que alcansaron a ver fue a un terry enfadado sintiendose traicionado cerro los ojos con vilencia para no dejar caer las lagrimas y se dio media vuelta, Violet estaba tambien ahí, mirando la escena con un poco de tristeza, ella sabia que lo suyo con el Heredero era imposible peroaun asi le dolia verlo en brazos de la pecosa que ya consideraba su amiga, mas doloroso fue ver al joven actor salir abatido de ahí con las esperanzas pero sobre todo el corazon roto

-Te…terry- dijo la rubia intentando darle alcance pero fue detenida por la albina-sueltame Violet- dijo ella con desesperación

-Creoq ue ya hiciste suficiente- dijo la albina con algo de coraje-dejalo en paz si ya tomaste la decisión de quedarte con Albert, madura niña, o es que piensas seguir haciendo sufrir a los tres?- pregunto con coraje- ya le has roto el corazon –dijo empujandola hacia atrás- no destroces la dignidad que le queda- sin mas la albina le da la espalda a la pareja y sale en busca de su patron-¡amo Terrence!- dijo la albina al ayarlo en la salida del salon para llegar a el pasillo

-violet por favor…- dijo el apretando sus puños con furia

-señor… no se valla , por favor esta muy alterado y…

-violet necesito estar solo por favor entiendeme- dijo el intentando salir de ahí

-Amo terry pero…- la chica fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas

-Terry…-al escuchar esa voz la albina dio un suspiro triste, el actor se tenso conteniendo la tristeza y la ira que le invadia

-Señorita Andrew, su pareja debe estarle esperando-declaro castaño sin voltear a verla

-Terry por favor yo…-la pecosa deseaba hablar con el, noq ueria que las cosas quedaran asi

-¡dejeme pasar le digo que es urgente!- se escucho la voz de una mujer en la entrada de la recepcion

-Maldita gitana usted no puede entrar, esta es una recpcion de sociedad!

-me deja pasar o lo maldigo de por vida se lo juro a usted y toda su desendencia, que no entiende que es cuestion de vida o muerte- replico la voz de aquella mujer

-¿miranda?- se pregunto la albina al reconocer a la mujer

-salga o llamare a seguridad- reclamo el vigilante

-¡sueltela!- dijo la albina al ver como maltrataban a su amiga- o le juro que se arrepiente, la conosco, viene conmigo- declaro con autoridad la albina cosa que sorprendio a los presentes haciendo que el vigilante soltara a la mujer

-¡Romina!-grito la gitana al encontrar a su amiga

-¿Romina?- se preguntaron el castaño y la rubia pecosa

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo asustada la albina

-la encontre- declaro la albina-la encontre Romina, encontre a la anciana, debemos ir rapido- dijo ella con urgencia en su voz

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿en donde esta?, habla!- grito la albina sarandeando a la gitana

-esta en el hospital, esta agonizando- dijo la gitana con angustia

-¡Mon Dieu, ne permets pas qu meure sans que je ne me dise où est!- suplico la albina-vamonos ahora mismo Kassandra

-Oui- dijo la gitana comenzando a camina soloq eu esta un poco lejos, Romina, debemos tomar un carruaje

-no hace falta, yo las llevo- dijo el castaño alcansando a las dos damas

-Terry- la albina estaba sorprendida

-alguien esta muriendo, y por lo que se ve te urge llegar a donde esta, yo las llevo- dijo volteando a ver a Candy con un frio mirar- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- sin mas las dos damas y el caballero de cabello castaño salen del lugar

-Candy?- se escucho la voz de Eleonor Beaker tras la pecosa que se quedo con el corazon latiendo con fuerza

-Señora Beaker- dijo la la rubia al enconrar a la madre del actor a su lado

-a donde fue Terry, ¿Por qué no me dijo que se iba?- pregunto la mujer

-yo… no … no o se, solo escuche que la gitana, la amiga de violet dijo que habia encontrado a la ancana y la llamo Romina y despues ella se desespro dijo algo en frances y se fueron los tres

-¡encontro a la anciana!- la mujer salio corriendo esperando con ello alcansar a los tres jóvenes, desafortunadamente los chicos ya habian tomado un carruaje-dios mio…Romina espero que al fin encuentres tu destino…

XD continuara….

* * *

A la guerra se ah dicho chicas chicos que hasta ahora han seguido esta historia, les aviso, me voy a la guerra XD si a la guerra florida que se da en una pagina de Candy Candy, estan formalmente invitados, solo pongan en un buscador las palabras guerra florida candy cany y ahí apareceran varas paginas que les explica lo que tengan que saber, yo ya estoy dentro XD lo lamento esta vez voy a apoyar a mi hermoso actor (se ve a la escritora con un traje de guerrero aguila y un Macahuil) a luchar por mi Duque!! XD nos leemos matta ne!


	17. Destinos cruzados

**Aclaracion los recuerdos en este capitulo esta en negritas y cursivas XD**

**recuerdo Candy Candy no me pertenece solo la idea de la historia y los personajes como Aurine, Violet Kassandra y otrso locos que salen por ahi XD **

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, una vez mas la joven pecosa habia tenido que cubrir sola esa guardia, acomodaba algunos archivos que habia hecho durante la noche, volteaba a ver la silla donde deviera estar su compañera, hacia ya mas de una semana que la habia visto salir a toda prisa de esa recepcion, desde ese momento la sonrisa de Candice White Andrey habia desaparecido, recordaba con angustia el rostro del Castaño, el dolor que sinti al verlo enfadado y tambien debia reconocer que estaba molesta con la albina por no haberle permitido alcanzarlo y darle la excusa perfecta para irse y no poder aclarar algunas cosas, ¿en que momento la sencilla vida de la pecosa se habia convertido en un drama romantico?

-Candice, ya puedes retirarte, tu turno termino retirate, es bueno saber que almenos una de las vigilantes de esta noche es responsable- dijo una de las enfermeras entrando a la estancia

-disculpa?- dijo la pecosa sin entender

-nunca me callo bien esa Violet, algunas veces era tan arrogante, ja, parecia que se sintiera de la realeza- dijo la mujer tomando algunos papeles de la estancia- no se como podias llevarte bien con ella, era odiosa, irresponsable demaciado libiana y se sentia una sabelotodo, me exasperaba, pero despues de haber faltado a su guardia estoy segura que la hechan, si, al fin nos libramos de esa plaga-dijo con una sonrisa aquella enfermera que a la pecosa le recordo bastante la de Eliza cuando hacia alguna maldad

-disculpa, pero esa se llama Violet, a diferencia tuya a mi me parece que no es arrogante sino directa y sincera cuando algo no le agrada, me parecia una mujer bastante agradable y culta, nunca la vi faltar a sus responsabilidades incluso cubria las faltas de algunas otras enfermeras, siempre fue una mujer muy profecional y si a ser amable con los pacientes le llamas ser libiana entonces me gusta ser libiana tambien, no era una sabelotodo, simplemente sabia aplicar loq eu aprendio con tanto esfuerzo de Marry Janey era ligico que te corrigiera si algo de lo que hacias estaba mal- dijo la rubia pecosa molesta con la actitud que todos tenian hacia su compañera de guardia- estoy segura que si no vino anoche fue por causa de fuerza mayor- declaro la pecosa

-Dios las hace y ellas se juntan- dijo la enfermera con fastidio hacia la pecosa

-y el diablo separa a su rebaño, demonio blanco- se dejo escuchar una voz femenina tras la enfermera

-¡ah!- grito la mujer de un susto

-Yo te maldigo- dijo la mujer tras ella con una cara de pocos amigos

-¡la gitana!- despues de eso la enfermera sale corriendo bastante asustada

-jajajajaja, es tan facil asustarlas y muy divertido- dijo la morena riendo de buena gana ante la ingenuidad de la enfermera

-Miranda- dijo la pecosa al reconocer a la amiga de su colega

-Señorita White, me alegra encontrarla aun- dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-miranda sabes algo de Violet, no vino a la guardia- declaro la pecosa

-si…- dijo la gitana bastante desaninada- esta en mi casa, yo… solo vine a dar aviso a el hospital que ya no volvera- dijo ella con tristeza

-¿le ah sucedido algo?-dijo la pecosa preocupada

-digame señorita, sabe que hay diferentes formas de morir?- declaro la gitana con dolor

-¿Qué dice?- dijo ella alarmada

-mi señorita Violet ah muerto, su alma y espiritu se han desquebrajado, su sueño y esperanza agonizante al fin murio… es difícil de explicar, ella ah tenido una vida difícil-dijo la pelinegra con pesar

-por dios miranda me estas asustando-dijo la enfermera pecosa

-digame ah terminado su turno?, ¿seria posible que fuera a nuestra casa?, ella se animaba bastante en su compañía tal vez pueda animarla ahora- declaro la mujer de cabellos negros- esta muy deprimida

-claro, pero, ¿Qué es lo que le ah pasado?

-le pedire que no me lo pregunte, si ella decide contarselo esta bien, solo… le suplico, ayudela a salir de esa depresion…

-hare lo posible- dijo la pecosa tomando su sueter dispuesta a salir del hospital

-muchas gracias…

11 de junio de 1915 barrio gitano de New York…

-si… los caminos empiezan a hilarse en un majestuoso telar- dijo el anciano dirigente del clan gitano de New York mientras sus ciegos ojos se enfocaban a el fuego como si pudiera mirarlo-puedo ver y sentir que el principio del fin para mi pequeña princesa gitana se hacerca, pero aun no, aun le falta mas dolor, mas tristeza, pobre querida mia…oh..oh… el destino de tres apellidos se reunen nuevamente,una blanca flor llega hasta ella, si, entiendo su dulzura y sencilles calmara el agobiado corazon de la princesa… entiendo, comprendo pero aun, aun faltan ebras que entren en accion, si, las cosas iran mejor… o tal vez….oh pequeña rosa ¿Qué decisión deberas tomar para que al fin el universo de la princesa tome su camino?...-el anciano se habia perdido en el mistisismo de sus palabras, mientras en otra habitación de ese barrio

-Romina debes comer algo por favor- se dejo escuchar la dulce voz de una mujer en ese humilde departamento

-se lo suplico Eleonor, dejeme sola, no tengo apetito, por favor, solo quiero dormir-dijo la albina desde la habitación

-Eleonor, se que tu sabes algo de lo que paso esa noche, dime ¿Qué es lo que Violet oculta? ¿Qué fue loq eu esa moribunda le dijo que la ah dejado en un estado de depresion tal?-pregunto el actor ya desesperado de ver que su amiga se extinguia lentamente en autocompasión

-Terry, no me corresponde a mi decirtelo, entiendeme cariño, solo te puedo decir que … el destino de Violet ah tomado un curso muy doloroso, lo que paso esa noche la ah dejado destrozada

-pero madre, ¿Qué no vez que me desespera verla en ese estado y no poder hacer nada?

-terry por favor-dijo la mujer con tristeza

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?, que una vez mas tengo que quedarme sin hacer nada mientras una persona que me importa se desmorona?

-terry aunque supieras la verdad es algo en loq eu no podemos hacer nada

-eso deja que lo decida yo, ¡maldita sea por que todos piensan que pueden decidir por mi!- grito iracundo el actor

-¡por que la muerte es algo que no tiene solucion Terrence!- grito la actriz al momento que la puerta de el departamento se abria

-disculpen…¡Amo Terrence… no crei que!-dijo la gitana mientras tras ella entraba la enfermera rubia

-Candy-murmuro el actor al verla entrar

-Terry…-susurro ella al verlo ahí

-yo… bueno, candy es la unica amiga de Romina en New York dentro del hospital por eso yo crei que… la mujer intentaba explicar la presencia de la rubia

-¿Romina?, de nuevo ese nombre, ¿Por qué llamas asi a Violet?- pregunto la pecosa

-por que ese es mi nombre- se dejo escuchar la voz de la albina en la puerta de su habitación, se veia mas palida de lo normal, sus ojeras mostraban el mal sueño de la semana, los ojos hinchados la muestra de que no habia parado de llorar, estaba delgada y palida, muestra de que no habia ingerido los alimentos suficientes, pero lo que mas desconcertó a la rubia y el castaño fue ver apagada la luz en la mirada de la albina- ese es mi nombre… O mas bien el que me impusieron- dijo ella intentando caminar pero un fuerte mareo la ataca, los buenos reflejos del actor hicieron que la tomara en brazos antes de que la albina callera al suelo

-Violet, debes regresar a la cama- dijo el castaño tomandola en brazos- dios mio estas mas ligera no has comido nada verdad?- regaño el actor

-a estas alturas Terry, lo unico que quiero es desaparecer- dijo la albina con tristeza

-no digas eso anciana prematura que me vas hacer enojar- dijo el actor mientras llevaba a la albina a su cama

-muy bien ahora vas a comer algo antes de que me enoje

-Candy por favor no tengo apetito- dijo la albina rechazando el plato con sopa caliente que llevaba en las manos

-ah ah ah… no te estoy preguntando, es una orden de tu enfermera- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Candice…- la alb

Algunas veces te vecina la miraba con tristeza- tendria mas o menos tu edad- dijo bajando la mirada y comenzando a llorar amargamente

-Romina… no puedes seguir con esto por favor- dijo la gitana asercandose a ella para abrazarla- yo te lo dije, te lo adverti muchas veces que esto podia pasar, te dije que no albergaras esperanzas, habia pasado ya demasiado tiempo sin una sola pista de esa criatura

-le falle Kassandra, le falle al tio Eliot y la tia Aurine…les falle- lloraba amargamente

-yo tambien ama, pero no me haga fallarle a mis padres con respecto a su cuidado, se lo suplico

-Romina- se escucho la voz de Eleonor- no creoq eu le fallaras a Aurora- declaro la mujer- luchaste por encontrar a esa criatura hasta lo ultimo, pero ahora…

-ahora… llego el momento de regresar… nuevamente sola y enfrentarme a loq eu me tenga que enfrentar- dijo la albina con la mirada perdida- siempre crei que le encontraria y regresariamos juntos pero…- una tos finjida interrumpio el lugar

-disculpenme pero…alguien podria explicarme de que trata todo esto…¿Romina?- dijo el castaño mirando a su amiga

-supongo que … supongo que ya no tiene caso que oculte nada, ya todo es tiempo perdido… ¿Cómo empezar?- se pregunto la albina-

-Romina yo puedo contarles todo tu mejor descansa- dijo la gitana con preocupación

-no, no Kassandra, esta bien, asi de esta forma… revivo todo de una vez y lo entierro de una vez por todas en mi corazon, debo comenzar de nuevo-dijo la albina- bien…creo que ya se por donde empezar- dijo la albina con una triste sonrisa- ¿Qué tanto conocen de historia y politica de rusia?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras veia a la rubia pecosa y al castaño actor, quienes a su vez se miraban sorprendidos por la pregunta- tomare eso como un no mucho… bien, supongo que debo contrales todo… mi triste desgracia comienza desde el gobierno del rey Alejandro II de Romanov- dijo ella y por unos breves momentos sus ojos se encendieron con furia-desde entonces mi destino estuvo marcado… por aquellos dias de 1860 el principe heredero Alejandro III habia conocido a una mujer de alto nivel social, emparentada con la realeza, Lady Carrely Monclova antella una mujer decidida, fuerte, amable y cariñosa, un ser dulce cuyo unico pecado fue el enamorarse de la persona equivocada, esta dama… era mi abuela y mi abuelo, durante su epoca de juventud, el zaar Alejandro III y Antella fueron grandes amigos confidentes, muy sercanos, eso os llevo a enamorarse, Antella era una mujer de alta posición con desendencia noble y Alejandro III el segundo en la linea al trono, asiq eu no habia el mayor problema por que se casaran, despues de todo Alejandro no seria rey y el linaje pasaba a segundas consecuencias… hasta que en 1965 su hermano Nicolás Aleksándrovich… decidiera viajar a Niza, donde fue asesinado… ante esta nueva postura, Alejandro III subiria al trono… teniendo por obligación dejar un linaje limpio y de realeza a la corona de rusia… su amor hacia Antella se vio frustrado, Alejandro II le obligo a casarse con la princesa Dagmar de Dinamarca mejor conocida como María Fyodorovna el nueve de noviembre de 1866…lo que la realeza ignoraba es que para esas fechas el amor de la noble Antella y el futuro Zar de Rusia ya se habia consumado…dejando un fruto de ese amor en el vientre de esta mujer… Lady Carrely Monclova antella… llevaba en el vientre a el Gran Duque Alejandro Aleksándrovich., heredero legitimo al trono por su decendencia… desafortunadamente… el pequeño no vivio lo suficiente, su delicada salud lo llevo a una muerte temprana a los pocos meses… el dolor, volvio a reunir a los jóvenes enamorados, fue ahí donde Lady Carrely Monclova antella cometio el error mas grande que atravesaria tres generaciones… sus encuentrso siguieron dandose … y fue asi como en el año de 1874 cometieron un nuevo error… de sus encuentros amorosos nacio Lady Aurine Vera Dina, una princesa que fue relegada y negada por la sociedad rusa, sin embargo muy amada por su madre… seis años despues esta pareja volvio a dar fruto nacio Lady Alexandra Plakovsca… mi madre- declaro la albina con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué?!!!!!!!!- gritaron el actor y la enfermera al mismo tiempo

-¿sorprendidos no?-dijola albina con una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de los ahí presentes-si… todo parece un cuento de Hadas Pero la verdad es que no es mas que un cuento de horror… mi madre tenia diez años cuando mi abuela fallecio, tras su muerte ella y mi tia fueron llevados al palacio de Moscú… donde fueron educadas por la Zarina … las trataba bastante mal, mi madre era una mujer espontanea, alegre, hacia amistad de una forma espontanea, siempre se escapaba de casa… la tia Aurine siempre me contaba eso…

_**-alexa… dios mio Alexa no de nuevo, donde te has metido- decia una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios ensortijados y ojos azules como el cielo- santo dios Alexa no me hagas esto… -nana esta muerta de angustia si no sales de donde estes la Zarina la mandara a castigar-decia la linda señorita de 15 años mientras daba vueltas por el jardin**_

_**-buuuu- grito una pequeña de cabellos albinos y ensortijados sujetos en dos coletas la cual asomaba su cabeza desde uno de los arboles**_

_**-santo cielo Alexa uno de estos dias a la fecha te has vuelto mas traviesa-dijo la jovencita mirando a su hermana**_

_**-buenos dias Ama Aurora- dijo un chiquillo castaño de 10 años asomándose a un lado de la albina**_

_**-jal…sabia que tenias que ver con esto, dios mio a este paso vas a convertir a mi hermanita en una rebelde sin causa**_

_**-No exageres Aurine- sonrio la albina al momento que salia entre los arbustos- con lo estricta que es la educación alla adentro…-dijo la albina cruzando los brazos- solo con Jal me divierto**_

_**-si sigues haciendo eso un dia la Zarina se molestara y hechara a Jal a la calle, mejor metete a la casa y ponte a estudiad**_

_**-sera mejor que regreses Alexa- sonrio el castaño**_

_**-Lady Alexandra para ti Jal- dijo molesta la rubia mayor **_

_**-Aurora- se molesto la pequeña pues el niño habia sido amigo de ellos desde que su madre habia muerto y ellas llegaran al palacio de Moscú**_

_**-nada de aurora, mi nombre es aurine y asi debes llamarme gitano, ¿lo entiendes?, para ti soy Lady Aurine- recrimino la rubia**_

_**-si… Lady Aurine- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia**_

_**-asi esta mejor, y tu Alexa metete a tu habitación a estudiar**_

_**-ush!, cada dia te pareces mas a las amargadas hijas del Zar, de seguro mamam esta muy triste al ver que se te ah olvidado ser feliz- dijo la pequeña pero poco despues siente una fuerte bofetada-Aurine- susurro la pequeña con dolor, mas que por el golpe por la accion de su hermana**_

_**-mamá esta muerta y la Zarina ah sido muy amable al permitirnos estar cerca de Papá no lo olvides**_

_**-¡te odio!- grito la mas pequeña de las hermanas mientras salia corriendo a su habitación**_

_**-Alexa!- grito el pequeño castaño al verla alejarse hecha un mar de lagrimas**_

_**-Jal!-grito la princesa rubia al ver la familiaridad del gitano**_

_**-no me pida que pase por alto esto señorita- dijo el joven gitano mirando molesto a la rubia- ella no se merecia esto, lo unico que hizo fue recordar a su madre y preocuparse por usted-el chico le extiende una guirnalda con flores- me pidio que le ayudara a buscar flores y hacer esto para usted… compermiso…"Lady Aurine"-el joven le da una ultima mirada reprovatorioay se aleja dejando a la rubia con un terrible cargo de conciencia**_

_**Esa misma tarde**_

_**-el zaar Alejandro III es hijo de Alejandro II este a su vez es hijo de Nicolas, hermano de Alejandro I, estos a su vez son hijos de Pablo, quien fue hijo de Pedro III y…- la chica escucha como se abre la puerta de su habitación**_

_**-veo que estas estudiando- se escucho la voz de su hermana mayor**_

_**-pedro III fue hijo de Alejo…- la niña habia ignorado totalmente a su hermana**_

_**-por favor Alexa, no me ignores- dijo la rubia sentandose a lado de su hermanita**_

_**-disculpe "Lady Aurine" pero estoy estudiando y me interrumpe- dijo la chiquilla cerrando el libro y poniendose de pie**_

_**-disculpame Alexa… es que entiende que ya no estamos en Dinamarca con mamá, ahora debemos agradar a la Zarina**_

_**-a mi no me importa la zarina, es como si traicionara el recuerdo de mamá, para empezar yo ni siquiera queria venir aquí- grito con los ojos llorosos**_

_**-¿Qué dices?, ahora podemos estar cerca de Papá- dijo la rubia poniendose de pie**_

_**-a mi no me importa, el nunca estuvo con nosotras, no le conosco, ni siquiera puedo decir que lo quiero, para mi el unico padre que eh tenido es papá Fiodor, el papá de mamá- dijo molesta la albina-yo solo quiero volver a Dinamarca**_

_**-la tia Dagmag ah sido muy buena al no hecharnos**_

_**-yo hubiese preferido que nos hechara, ¿Por qué le estas tan agradecida?, nos odia, hace que nos vean con desprecio casi con asco… lo unico bueno de este lugar ah sido conocer a Jal, el unico que me ah tratado bien y tu… tu … lo tratas como si fuera un basura, Jal es mi unico amigo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?**_

_**-no es de tu nivel social**_

_**-al demonio la sociedad!-dijo la albina con coraje**_

_**-Alexa!- recrimino la rubia el bocabulario de su hermana- mide lo que dices**_

_**-no, tu mide loq eu dices, escuchate, no te reconozco, ahora eres una niña hipocrita de sociedad, vete, vete, vete con tus medias hermanas llenas de pomposidad y buenos modales y vocabulario refinado, por que tu hermana jamas sera como ellas, ¡NUNCA!-dijo la albina abriendo la puerta de su habitación-vete**_

_**-Alexa por favor- dijo la princesa mayor mirando a su hermanita con sorpresa**_

_**-¡que te vallas!-grito la albina haciendo que su hermana saliera del lugar- Tonta… tonta…- dijo corriendo hacia su cama y llorando de bruces desconsoladamente- Mamá… mamita por que te tenias que ir- lloraba con dolor la albina hasta que escucho unos toquiditos en su ventana-¿Jal?- la chica abre la ventana-¡Jal!- grito haciendo que el chiquillo entrara a su habitación**_

_**-uy, no sabes lo difícil que fue poder llegar hasta tu habitación, esta muy alto y solo ese arbol ayudo- rio el pequeño gitano**_

_**-¿pero que haces?, si te descubren te azotan- dijo la albina mirando por el balcón asegurándose que nadie hubiese visto a su amiguito**_

_**-solo … vine a traerte esto Alexa- el chico le entrega un hermoso broche para el cabello con una perla negra incrustada**_

_**-Jal, es precioso-declaro la pequeña**_

_**-Alexa… debo irme- dijo el chiquillo con pesar**_

_**-irte?- pregunto la pequeña sintiendo una presion en su corazon**_

_**-mi clan va amoverse a otro lado de rusia, y yo debo ir- declaro el Calé**_

_**-¿me vas a dejar?- pregunto la pequeña con mucha tristeza y los ojitos llorosos al comprender que su amigo se iria**_

_**-no, no, claro que no, es por eso que te dejo ese broche Alexa- sonrio el jovencito- mienras lo tengas contigo mi corazon-dijo sonrojandose- mi corazon siempre estara a tu lado**_

_**-Jal…- la albina tambien tenia un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas**_

_**-si te sientes sola, solo mira el broche y recuerda que estare pensando en ti…**_

_**-yo… gracias Jal-dijo la chiquilla mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-vas a volver verdad?- pregunto la chiquilla**_

_**-si, no se cuando pero, volvere, te lo prometo- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa**_

_**-yo tambien te quiero dar algo- dijo la chiquilla mientras voletaba a todos lados de su habitación-¡ya se!-corre hacia uno de los buros de su habitación y saca un delicado pañuelo de seda blanco con bordados de hilo de oro- cuando lo veas piensa en mi- dijo entregandole el pañuelo**_

_**-yo… siempre pienso en ti Alexa- confeso el chiquillo haciendo que la chiquilla se pusiera mas roja-te prometoq eu cuando vuelva, sere el principe de mi clan y los are volver aquí… y entonces… entonces- el chiquillo se sonrojo mas y miraba a la niña con intensidad**_

_**-¿si?- pregunto la chiquilla impaciente**_

_**-entonces yo … te entregare otra perla, pero una blanca… en un anillo de compromiso**_

_**-¡JAL!- dijo sorprendida la pequeña princesa**_

_**-me gustas Alexa, y mucho-confeso el Gitano**_

_**-tu tambien e gustas Jal- confeso la albina **_

_**-siempre pensare en ti Alexa-sonrio el gitano mientras le daba un beso fugaz en loslabios-hasta pronto … mi princesa- sin mas el chico salta hacia el arbol quele ayudara a subir para irse del lugar tal y como habia subido**_

_**-Jal…**_

-según lo que me conto la Tia Aurine, esa fue la ultima vez que se vieron por mas de siete años… mi madre habia pensado que el joven gitano habia olvidado su promesa y le dolia, ella seguia esperando, pero la aristocracia no esperaba, mi madre estaba en tiempo de ser desposada, y mi tia aurine era una novicia, habia decidido dedicarse a Dios… quien lo diria… bueno siete años despues la corona decidio que era tiempo de que mi madre se casara… solo que para ese entonces el Gitano regreso cumpliendo su promesa y tras comprender que la realeza no les permitiria unir sus vidas, optaron por la unica posibilidad que tenian para realizar su amor… mi padre se la robo, claro estaba que tuvo ayuda, entre ellas mi tia Aurine que habia entendido que mis padres se amaban con un amor infinito… mi padre se robo a mi madre cuando ella solo tenia 16 años, poco mas de un año naci yo… desafortunadamente… descubrieron a mispadres cuando yo cumplia dos años, intentaron asecinar a mi padre pero mi madre se interpuso recibiendo ella el ataque que le arrebato la vida, despues, asesinaron a mi padre… dejandome huerfana y alejandome del clan gitano al que pertenecia, alejandome de lo que habia sido mi vida pro dos años, de aquelos a quienes yo consideraba mi familia, para llevarme a el palacio de Moscú, donde al igual que mi madre y mi tia fui rechazada y maltratada… mi tia Aurine abandono el convento para cuidarme, se sentia culpable y queria estarconmigo… su presencia, fue lo poco que alivio mi dolor…

_**-tengo un dejavú con esto…-una vella dama de 25 años caminaba por los jardines del palacio real- Romina, en donde estas?-pregunto la mujer**_

_**-aquí estoy tia Aurine- dijo la pequeña en la copa del arbol mas grande del jardin**_

_**-¡dios mio Roni bajate de ahí, padre nuestro… dios**_

_**-no exageres tia, ya me bajo…- en un mal paso la niña cae de la rama**_

_**-¡dios mio!- la mujer sale corriendo en direccion a la chiquilla quien comenzo a llorar**_

_**-Roni, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Dónde te duele?-pregunto la mujer angustiada**_

_**-me duele mi bracito- lloro la niña**_

_**-Lady Aurine creo que se fracturo un brazo, debemos llamar a doctor**_

_**-pero el Doctor kasav se fue a Paris- declaro la ex novicia**_

_**-si no le molesta yo conosco a un medico muy bueno, por favor lmy lady**_

_**-me duele Miranda-dijo la niña llorando copiosamente, tras la muerte de sus padres la familia de esa buena mujer habia llegado a trabajar al palacio, la princesa Aurine sabia que pertenecieron al clan del difunto padre de la niña y con ellos la estancia en el castillo seria menos dolorosa**_

_**-muy bien miranda, llama a ese medico lo mas pronto posible**_

_**-Si, Kassandra- dijo llamando a su joven hija- ve a llamar al doctor De prades dile que le llaman de palacio, que una de las princesas esta ,lastimada, Kaleb ven y llevar a lady "Roni" a su habitación**_

_**-si, Violet ven aquí pequeña**_

_**-me duele tio Kaleb-dijo la pequeña llorando**_

_**-ya pequeña, pronto el medico estara aquí…**_

_**Quice minutos mas tarde la pequeña gitana habia llegado con el medico**_

_**-Kassi… estas segura que las princesas me mandaron a llamar?- pregunto el joven medico a la gitana**_

_**-si, el medico de la familia no esta, no te preocupes Eliot, la princesa Roni es muy pequeña y lady Aurine es una princesa muy amable, esta por convertirse en monja pero se detuvo para cuidar un tiempo a su sobrina Romina, cuando la niña cumpla diez años sera enviada al colegio san Pablo y la señorita Aurine se convertira en monja- declaro la gitana- es una lastima, es una mujer muy bella- declaro con una sonrisa- bien llegamos, madame, el doctor esta aquí- dijo la gitana abriendo la puerta**_

_**-haslo pasar Kassandra… doctor que bueno que…- la rubia lo veia incredula, ese medico era realmente apuesto, sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego hacian un contraste hermoso con su blanca piel **_

_**-¿Quién es la paciente?- pregunto el doctor intentando no poner atención a la bella y elegante mujer frente a el**_

_**-oigame, es con la realeza con quien trata-dijo la princesa molesta por no realizar el protocolo**_

_**-disculpeme madame- dijo molesto el medico- pero me peocupa mas ese brazo roto- declaro el pelirrojo dandole poca importancia a las quejas de la rubia haciendoqeu a los presentes se les fuera el color, sabian que la señorita Aurine era buena pero detestaba a aquellos que no seguían las normas de la realeza**_

_**-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo furiosa la rubia**_

_**-si me disculpa seguire todos los protocolos una vez que halla entablillado ste brazo-sin mas el joven medico revisa y cura la fractura **_

_**-muy bien señorita, su brazo estara como nuevo en un par de semanas- dijo el medico guiñandole el ojo a la pequeña**_

_**-eres guapo- dijo al pequeña albina de cabellos lasios- me gustas- sonrio**_

_**-jajajaja es usted una damita muy hermosa- vovio a sonreir el medico, tenia una risa calida y agradable**_

_**-¿quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto la albina con unas curiosas chapitas en sus mejillas**_

_**-¡ANTELLA!- regaño su tia, solousaba ese nombre cuando la retaba**_

_**-jajajaja, tu novio eh?... hagamos esto, si en diez años te sigo pareciendo apuesto entonces sere tu novio y me casare contigo- sonrio el pelirojo**_

_**-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo escandalizada la rubia**_

_**-entonces ya eres mi prometido-sonrio la albina con unas chapitas mas acentuadas**_

_**-esta bien madame, entonces podre alardear que una de las princesas del reino de rusia es mi prometida- volvio a reir con calides el Doctor, bueno le entrego este regalo a mi prometida- dijo regalandole un caramelo a la pequeña**_

_**-¡gracias!- la albina tenia los ojos con un brillo especial y le da un beso en la mejilla al doctor**_

_**-de anda pequeña pecosa- sonrio el medico al ver la felicidad de la niña**_

_**-no puede comer dulces antes de la comida- dijo la tia de la pequeña molesta por las libertades de Doctor**_

_**-bueno supongoq eu tampoco debe trepar arboles y eso es mas peligroso que un dulce – dijo el medio con seriedad mientras enfrentaba a la princesa- un dulce antes de la comida no le matara**_

_**-¿bueno quien se cree usted?- gruño molesta la princesa**_

_**-un medico que cumple con su deber, su majestad… bien ahora que termine me retiro- dijo molesto el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar**_

_**-Miranda, pague sus honorarios- dijo molesta la princesa**_

_**-no hace falta… ver que en la corona de rusio no todos son unos amargados me es mas que suficiente, con su permiso, "Lady Aurine"- hace una reverencia y sale de la sala**_

_**-pero que tipo tan desagradable- dijo la princesa iracunda por el comportamiento del doctor**_

_**-e tia no te metas con el que va a ser tu sobrino- dijo la pequeña albina con una sonrisa**_

_**-pero que… dios mio – despues de eso la rubia sale fastidiada de ese salon, mientras los tres gitanos y la pequeña estallaban en risas**_

**-si… esos eran buenos tiempos-dijo la albina recordadndo el primer encuentro con ese medico-debido a que los medicos estaba fuera del pais, a mi tia no le quedo otra alternativa que seguir llamando al doctor Eliot… al principio no se soportaban… o eso parecia, siempre discutiendo, el haciendole bromas respecto a su cabello ensortijado y ella a su blanca piel, discutian si, pero parecian disfrutarlo, el bromeaba y ella le respondia, era la primera vez que vi a mi tia tan entusiasmada y feliz… un dia nos invitaron a un paseo por el pueblo, seria laprimera vez que seriamos gente normal… ese dia se desato la desgracia…**

_**-no se como me deje convencer- decia la rubia princesa  
-por que soy irresistible- dijo el pelirrojo con galanteria a la princesa que iba con un sencillo vestido que le prestara la nana de Romina**_

_**-alejate!, eres imposible- recrimino la joven princesa**_

_**-jajajaja admitelo ya empiezas a quererme- aquello habia sido pronunciado con tanta calidez que la rubia sintio que se derretia, la frase, su tono de voz y la complicidad que le habia dado y que hasta ahora nadia le habia otorgado**_

_**-Tia aurine mira que bonito- dijo señalando una pelota- y ese arbol es tan grande… me gustaria tanto treparlo- declaro la albina**_

_**-nada de eso, gracias a tu fabulosa afición de trepar arboles no eh podido deshacerme de cierta molestia**_

_**-anda, espero que esa molestia no sea yo- sonrio el pelirrojo de una manera que a la gran duqueza le empezaba a parecer encantador**_

_**-ves alguna otra molestia por aquí?-pregunto la rubia girando su rostro**_

_**-se que te agrado pero eres demaciado orgullosa para admitirlo-sonrio mas el pelirojo**_

_**-ya quisieras- dijo la mujer mirandolo con desden**_

_**-admitelo, me adoras- dijo el chico sonriendo- ven Violet, vamos comprar unos dulces- dijo mientras llevaba a la pequeña de la mano**_

_**-no quiero ser entrometida madame… pero me parece que el Doctor tiene razon-dijo Casandra con una sonrisa en sus labios**_

_**-¿Qué?- pregunto roja la princesa**_

_**-se esta enamorando del Doctor, sus ojos no mienten- dijo la gitana**_

_**-no digas tonterias… yo regresare al convento en cuandto Romina tenga edad de ir a Londres a un buen colegio-dijo la mujer mas para si misma intentando convencerse que para la gitana**_

_**-¿esta segura que ese es su camino madame?-pregunto la gitana-a como la eh visto aactuar con Lady Romina le digo que seria una madre muy dulce y comprenciba**_

_**-no quiero pasar por lo mismo que mi madre… el amor es algoq eu no fue hecho para las mujeres de mi familia… mira a mi madre murio amando al Zar, mira a mi joven hermana, murio por el amor de ti lider… y dejaron a mi sobrina sola y desamparada, no Kassandra, el amor es algo que esta fuera de mis posibilidades- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada**_

_**-Eliot… tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo la chiquilla de cinco años al medico**_

_**-digame Lady Romanov- dijo con una sonrisa el medico al notar la solemnidad de la voz de la pequeña albina**_

_**-es en serio Eliot, es sobre lo nuestro-dijo la pecosita con una mirada seria**_

_**-oh, comprendo- dijo el medico conteniendo una risa y agachandose hasta la altura de la albina haceindo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no reir abiertamente- dime**_

_**-Eliot… me eh dado cuenta, tu amas a mi tia Aurine-dijo la pecosa **_

_**-¿eh?- se sonrojo el medico, esa sonrisa que le salia por las ocurrencias de "su novia" se habian esfumado por completo dando paso a un notorio nerviosismo en esos ojos esmeralda que lo caracterizaban**_

_**-no me molesta, en verdad, pero deberias ser sincero conmigo, si te gusta mi tia Aurine dicelo y casate con ella-dijo la chiquilla con simplesa**_

_**-jajaja, no es tan facil Violet**_

_**-¿Por qué no?, tu la quieres- dijo la albina**_

_**-si pero ella no, recuerda que va a ser monja- dijo el chico poniendose de pie- entregara su vida a dios- dijo con un dejo de tristeza**_

_**-hay formas de servir a dios sin consagrarse a el.. Eliot yo no me acuerdo de mi Papá pero creoq eu seria como tu y mi mamá como tia Aurine… me gustaria que ustedes fueran mis papas-sonrio la pecosita **_

_**-Violet…- el medico volteo a ver a la dama quien a su vez volteo a verlo, por ese breve momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron , fue como si una revelacion divina se hiciera, los dos comprendieron que se habian enamorado, por primera vez pudieron ver en los ojos del otro todo ese amor que no se habian profesado, ni confesado**_

_**-ven, vamos con la tia- sin mas la pequeña pecosa jala al Medico donde su Tia**_

**-ese es uno de los mas bellos recuerdos que puedo tener… uno de los mas felices de mi vida, despues… todo se volvio terror- dijo la albina con angustia en sus ojos**

**-¿Qué sucedió despues?-pregunto la rubia enfermera quien escuchaba la historia con curiosidad**

**-lo innevitable, dos corazones que se aman…- dijo mirando profundamente al castaño que hasta ese momento no habia dicho nada y despues a la rubia quien se sonrojo por la interpretación a esa mirada- dos corazones que se aman deben demostrarselo, y el amor de Aurine y Eliot fue demasiado para solo demostrarlo con palabras… la gran duqueza habia quedado embarazada… la Zarina al enterarse se enfurecio tanto… todo, todo fue culpa de ese maldito Rasputin y su maldita esposa- dijo la albina apretando las sabanas con furia- ella es la responsable de todo nuestro dolor y agonia… si esos malditos no hubieran intervenido**

_**-oh, mi señor-dijo un hombre de cabello obscuro y ojos negros como la noche- mucho me temo que pronto habra una traicion mi lord, alguien en quien usted ah confiado le traicionara señor mio- se dejo escuchar las especulaciones de aquel hombre**_

_**-¿Qué esta diciendo?- dijo el Zar nicolas II tio de las dos princesas**_

_**-asi es mi señor, alguien, a quien usted extendio su mano tan generosamente se ah atrevido a mancillar su honor y el de su familia mi lord**_

_**-quien?- aquella pregunta sono con un tono que presedia a la tragedia…**_

_**-ese hombre me asusta –dijo la pecosa mientras veia a su prima menor en la cuna**_

_**-a mi tambien, hay algo siniestro en su mirar, pero todos dicen que es un enviado de Dios-dijo la princesa Aurine a su sobrina**_

_**-no me gusta que mi Tio Niki le haga caso**_

_**-yo tampoco… cuando subio al poder poco despues de su boda… me confeso que el no estaba preparado para ser Zar, que nunca deseo serlo, que nuestro padre, tu abuelo no lo prparo para eso, es por eso que al subir al trono no sabia ni hablar con los ministros… ahora viene este tipo que se supone que es un enviado de Dios… solo es un hereje, lo que niki debe hacer es escuchar las voces del pueblo que claman por justicia y paz en tierras rusas…- se molesto la duqueza**_

_**-Antes nunca le habia escuchado hablar asi Princesa- se dejo escuchar la voz de Miranda, la mujer Gitana que habia sido nana de Violet desde la muerte de sus padres**_

_**-Mama- dijo Kassandra quien tambien estaba ahí- desde que el joven Eliot y ella salen la dama se ah interesado mas por su gente y pueblo-sonrio la chiquilla**_

_**-es verdad- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras la rubia se sonrojaban**_

_**-oh dios… Miranda, Kassandra debo confesaros algo- dijo con pesar la mujer**_

_**-¿Qué sucede dama aurine?-pregunto preocupada la gitana**_

_**-mi vientre… levva la vergüenza de haberle fallado a la familia real- dijo la rubia con pesar acariciando su vientre**_

_**-¡madame!, ¿esta…?- la pregunta no fue concluida**_

_**-perono me arrepiento… es fruto del amor entre Eliot y yo- dijo la mujer levantando la mirada**_

_**-¡madame!, si su hermano se entera…-dijo la mujer con alarma**_

_**-¿el doctor ya lo sabe?- pregunto la joven gitana**_

_**-si… y me ah propuesto algo- dijo la rubia- que partamos, que uyamos lejos de Rusia, a su pais- dijo ella con alegria**_

_**-madame, es muy arriesgado-dijo la gitana estrujando sus manos**_

_**-lo se… lo se pero… es mas arriesgado qeudarme aquí y que lo descubran y atenten algo contra Eliot- dijo la mujer segura de si misma-lo amo y este fruto es la muestra- dijo la rubia sonriendo**_

_**-ENTONCES ES VERDAD!- se escucho la fuerte voz del Zar**_

_**-¡NICOLAS!- dijo alarmada la Grand duquesa**_

_**-¿dime quien ah sido el bastardo?- pregunto furioso**_

_**-no… no… jamas lo sabras, nunca**_

_**-grrr Aurine ¿Cómo te has atrevido a mancillar el nombre de los Romanov, la confianza que mi madre te dio?- grito nicolas iracundo**_

_**-el amor no es ninguna traicion Nicolas, amo al padre de mi hijo**_

_**-pue lo lamento por ti, por que ese mal nacido se muere y tu… te largas a america para ocultar esa vergüenza-grito el Zar**_

_**-no, dijeron las gitanas mientras unos guardias la sacaban**_

_**-Tia Aurine!- grito la albina mientras un guardioa cargaba a la chiquilla para alejarla**_

_**-Romina!, Romina!-gritaba Aurine mientras era detenida por unos guardias**_

_**-¡tia!!!!-fue el grito desgarrador de la chiquilla**_

-esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi tia aurine en Rusia- dijo la pecosa- Kassandra logro dar aviso a Eliot, quien intento por todos los medios salvarla, cosa que no consiguió… el…- dijo mirando a Eleonor quien solo desvio la mirada con tristeza

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el castaño pues la historia comenzaba a parecerle interesante

-perdoneme amo terry, parece que destruyo el destino de todas las personas que llegan a mi vida- dijo la pecosa con pesar

-¿Qué?- no entendia el actor

-mi tia aurine paso unos dias en New York… una de esas tardes…

-dejame ser yo quien continue con esto Romina, despues de todo fui yo quien estuvo con ti tia en esos dias de desolación- declaro la bella mujer

-¿madre?- pregunto desconsertado el castaño

-lo recuerdo perfectamente, el otoño estaba marcado en los parques de new York, las hojas secas caian haciendo el papel de maravilloso complice de juegos para los niños que se acostaban en ellos para jugar… tu estabas a punto de cumplir 2 años- dijo la mujer con pesades al recordar ese dia, desapareciste y yo estaba muerta de la angustia…- dijo la rubia y como si de un rayo se tratará un recuerdop puso de pie a Terry

-Lady Romanov…- dijo el muchacho poniendose palido

-veo que lo recuerdas- dijo la rubia con tristeza

_**-buaaa- se escuchaba el llandto de un niño- mamá… mamá donde estas?- llraba tristemente el chiquillo al verse solo**_

_**-hola chiquito, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto una hermosa rubia de ojos azules mirandolo con interés y preocupación-vemos chiquitin, llores, dime, ¿Qué tienes estas perdido?-pregunto la mujer quien, el chiquillo al escuchar la voz de la mujer paro de llorar, la miraba con curiosidad**_

_**-¿Por qué escondes tu pelota bajo tu vestido?- pregunto el niño al ver el vientre de la mujer**_

_**-¿Cómo?- la mujer rio cantarinamente- no pequeño, no tengo una pelota- dijo la mujer con un tierno sonrojo- lo que pasa es que en poco tiempo voy a tener un bebe- declaro la mujer intentando explicar al niño**_

_**-un bebe?- pregunto interesado- yo quiero un hermanito- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa**_

_**-seras un hermanito muy bueno- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-oh… se esta miviendo… quieres sentirlo- dijo la mujer al sentir como su bebe se movia**_

_**-¡si!- dijo el pequeño colocando su manita en el abultado vientre de la mujer-¡Qué chistoso se siente!-rio el castaño de ojos color mar**_

_**-parece que le caes bien, nunca se habia movido tanto – dijo la mujer sonriendo**_

_**-¡ay!, que bonito- dijo el niño abrazando el abultado vientre de la mujer- le dire a mi mama que quiero un hermanito…- de repente el castaño se vuelve a poner triste- mi mamá- dijo con un pucherito**_

_**-dime pequeño, ¿te perdiste?- dijo la mujer con tristeza**_

_**-si, estaba jugando en las hojas cuando vio un cachorrito y corri tras el , pero cuando lo perdi de vista voltee y ya no vi a mi mamá- dijo a punto de empezar a llorar**_

_**-calmate chiquito- dijo acariciando los castaños cabellos del pequeño- yo te ayudo a buscar a tu mami- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa**_

_**-¿en serio?- dijo el niño con ilucion**_

_**-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!- gritaba con desesperación una mujer por el parque**_

_**-¿te llamas terry?- pregunto la rubia**_

_**-si**_

_**-pues creoq eu encontramos a tu mamá…!señora!- grito la rubia a la mujer que corria desesperada de un lado a otro en busca de su hijo**_

_**-¿eh?...- dijo la mujer al voltear y ver a su hijo-¡dios bendito!-dijo la mujer comenzando a correr hacia su hijo mientras el pequeñin corria hacia ella**_

_**-¡mami!- grito el niño al ver a su mamá**_

_**-dios mio Terry no vuelvas a hacerme esto- dijo la mujer acariciando sus castaños cabellos- gracias madame, de verdad- decia agradecida la hermosa mujer**_

_**-de nada- sonrio la mujer embarazada- si a mi me pasara lo mismo estaria tan desesperada como usted-dijo la mujer acariciando su vientre**_

_**-gracias… mi nombre es Eleonor Grandchester- dijo la actriz extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia de ojos azules**_

_**-Grandchester… de los grandchester de Inglaterra?- pregunto la rusa**_

_**-si… mi esposo es el Conde de Grandchester- contesto la mujer**_

_**-entiendo, un placer,yo soy Aurora … Aurine Romanov- dijo la mujer sincerandose**_

_**-¿princesa de rusia?- pregunto la mujer- usted disculpara pero como podra ver yo no soy de noble cuna, soy solo una humilde actriz y no conosco mucho de los protocolos de mi esposo- declaro la hermosa mujer**_

_**-no se preocupe, para mi es mejor- sonrio con amargura la princesa**_

_**-le estare eternamente agradecida por esto-dijo la actriz con verdadero agradecimiento **_

_**-no tiene por que-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa**_

_**-Terry despidete de la señorita Aurine como todo caballero ingles que eres-dijo la actriz**_

_**-hasta pronto madame- dijo el niño tomando la mano de la mujer y dandole un beso**_

_**-jajajajaja- volvio a reir con ternura la mujer al ver la galanteria del niño a tan corta edad-valla valla digno portador del apellido Grandchester- rio la princesa**_

_**-y usted tambien señorita- dijo acariciando el vientre de la mujer y dandole un pequeño beso al vientre**_

_**-¿Qué te hace pensar que es una niña?-pregunto con curiosidad la madre en espera**_

_**-no se… pero, se que es una niña- sonrio el castaño y se despide de la Princesa rusa**_

_**-a partir de ese dia entre Aurine y yo nacio una gran amistad- declaro la actriz, nos frecuentabamos y… Dios mio no puedo creer que el destino se enlase de esta manera- dijo la rubia apretando las manos en su pañuelo**_

_**-madre por favor calmate**_

_**-señora, no se altere- dijo la rubia pecosacon preocupación...**_

_**-Elie… si gustas puedo continuar yo**_

_**-no, hay cosas que tu desconoces Roni… un mes despues de ese suseso… una amiga de Chicago llego a New York para despedir a su esposo y ella hacerse unos estudiso, su salud no estaba nada bien por esas fechas…- la rubia recordaba con tristeza esos dias**_

_**-no puede ser… ¿en verdad eres tu?- pregunto la actriz al ver a otra rubia en las calles de New York, llevaba de la mano a un pequeñop de la misma edad de terry**_

_**-Ellie?... ¿eres tu?- pregunto la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes como esmeralda**_

_**-¡Rosemary!- grito con felicidad la madre del castaño al reconoser a su amiga-¿Qué haces aquí?, pense que estarias en Escosia-dijo la mujer abrazando a su amiga**_

_**-no, no, desde que me case estado viviendo en america**_

_**-¿Cómo?, aquí?, en donde?-pregunto la actriz**_

_**-realmente estor viviendo en Chicago, en la mancion de Lakewood que tiene mi familia**_

_**-entiendo, ¿pero entonces que te trae por New York?**_

_**-mi esposo, embarco de nuevo y bueno mi salud no ah sido la mejor últimamente, asi que eh venido a hacerme unos estudios- declaro la mujer**_

_**-¿Es tu hijo?- pregunto al ver al pequeño rubio de ojos celestes**_

_**-si, saluda a la amiga de mamá Anthony- dijo la mujer sonriendo a su hijo**_

_**-mucho gusto señora- sonrio el pequeño con timides**_

_**-¿es tu hijo?- pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes a su amiga**_

_**-si, mio y de Richard- contesto la actriz**_

_**-siempre supe que terminarian juntos- declaro la mujer- se parece mucho a los dos, tiene tus ojos y gran parte de tus facciones, pero tiene el porte y algunos ademanes de Richard- sonrio la de ojos color esmeralda**_

_**-si, es nuestro orgullo- declaro la Actriz**_

_**-¿pero cuentame mujer, ¿Qué ah sido de ti?, yo tengo tiempo de oirte ¿crees quepodamos ir a tomar un te?- pregunto Rosemary**_

_**-de hecho ahora mismo iba a encontrarme con una amiga para tomar un café, ven, y te la presento, auqneu quisas se conozcan, ya veras es un amor, simplemente adorable- dijo la actriz hacia su amiga**_

_**-jajaja esta bien, vamos- unos minutos mas tarde tres hermosas rubias compartina una taza de te Ingles compartiendo sus experiencias, vidas tristezas, enlazando los hilos del destino…**_

_**-entonces tu hermano te envio aquí?- pregunto la recien amiga hecha proveniente de Chicago**_

_**-si… no quiso escucharme, últimamente se volvío muy intransigente, desde que ese Rasputin llego al palacio…**_

_**-quisas … una intervención de la abuela victoria- sonrio la dama de ojos esmeraldas-seria bueno para que Nikki reconsiderara su decisión**_

_**-¿bromeas?- dijo asustada la mujer embarazada- si la abuela victoria se entera sera la primera en oponerse-declaro la mujer**_

_**-jajaja, no te asustes querida, la abuela es muy diferente a como la pintan- sonrio Rosemary Brown- si fuera tan estricta como todos dicen, yo jamas me abria podido casar con mi esposo que es un marino-sonrio la mujer**_

_**-pero es un marino con abolengo… desendiente de la realeza… mienras que mi amado… solo es un medico frances, el mejor de todos eso si, pero no lleva sangre noble en sus venas**_

_**-la nobleza se lleva en el alma querida aurine- declaro la actriz sorbiendo su tasa de te**_

_**-lo lamento Eleonor, no quise…**_

_**-no te preocupes- declaro la mujer con una sonrisa- ya es un poco tarde, debo regresar al teatro..¿donde estan Terry y Anthony?- pregunto la mujer mirando a todos lados**_

_**-estan por alla jugando con el barquito de Anthony- declaro Rosemary al ver a os pequeños cerca de una fuente**_

_**-creoq eu se hiceron buenos amigos- dijo la princesa rusa mirandolos con ternura- dentro de poco tendran un compañerito de juegos mas, tal vez un pelirrojo de ojos azules**_

_**-espero que sea eso y no una rubia de ojos verdes- dijo la mama de Anthony- tal vez…**_

_**-Pauna… me das miedo cuando usas esa voz- dijo la actriz sintiendo un escalofrios**_

_**-¿eh?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto la dama embarazada**_

_**-Pauna a veces tiene visiones y pues… cada que usa esa voz**_

_**-no son visiones, son presentimientos… - declaro la mujer con una sonrisa**_

_**-bueno bueno, Terry, ven aquí y despidete, debemos regresar- al lamado de su voz el pequeño castaño corre a lado de su madre**_

_**-hasta pronto bellas damas- dijo el castaño con una reverencia**_

_**-jajaja que lindo- sonrio rosemary**_

_**-ah, es culpa de su padre, pero me agrada que desde pequeño sea tan caballeroso- sonrio la actriz**_

-esa tarde comenzo nuestra amistad si… pero tambien el comienzo de la terrible tempestad que se aproximaba para todas nustras familias, Aurora recibio un mensaje donde Eliot y su sobrina viajarian a america en ua uida desesperada de rusia para estar con ella, Pauna Rosemary y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarla, yo les daria aasilo a su llegada a America y Pauna esconderia a Aurine en Chicago hasta que Eliot llegara a ella… jamas pensamos que todo terminaría tan mal para todas- declaro la mujer con pesar…

_**Puerto de New York, noviembre de 1899 diez de la mañana**_

_**-dios mío, no los veo- dijo la mujer estrujándose las manos- ¿algo abra pasado?**_

_**-¿Lady Eleonor Grandchester?-pregunto una joven morena de cabellos negros que llevaba cargando a una niña en la espalda completamente dormida**_

_**-s..si,¿ y tu eres?- dijo la mujer algo asustada, sabia que estaba participando en algo no muy bueno**_

_**-mi nombre es Kassandra… vengo de rusia- dijo la morena bajando la mirada**_

_**-ah, eres parte de la familia que viajaria con Eliot y Romina, dime ella es la pequeña?, ¿Dónde estan tus padres?, y el joven Eliot?- pregunto la mujer con alegria, la cual desaparecio al ver las lagrimas caer por todo el rostro de la gitana-¿Qué…que pasa?- pregunto la actriz**_

_**-solo… quedamos nosotras- lloro la joven gitana- solo sobrevivimos ella y yo… asesinaron a mis padres y asesinaron al doctor, no pudieron siquiera envarcarse, fue horrible yo… yo, lo lamento solo pude salvar a la ama Violet**_

_**-dios mio…- Eleonor no daba credito a lo que escuchaba-Aurine… morira de pena, esta tan entusiasmada**_

_**-mi señora, por favor, envieme lo mas pronto posible con la Lady Aurine… jure protegerla a ella a la dama Violet Romina, un juramento de sangre con mis padres, un juramentoq eu debo cumplir… debo llevarmelas lejos, a otro lugar, donde la maldad de Rasputin y la familia imperial no la alcancen, desde la partida de la dama Aurine el pueblo ruso esta inconforme, han pasado muchas cosas, debo protegerlas- dijo la gitana con pesar mientras el crucifijo que llevaba en el pecho parecia brillar**_

_**-comprendo, esta noche se te quedaran en casa- dijo la mujer tomando a la chiquilla dormida en sus brazos- y mañana… partirán a Chicago…**_

-esa noche descansamos en casa de Eleonor-dijo la albina con tristeza- consiguió los boletos para el tren de la mañana

-recuerdo que fue un viaje largo y doloroso por tren- dijo la gitana morena a lado de su ama

-pero mas dolorosa fue nuestra llegada a Chicago… decirle lo sucedido a tia Aurine… destruyo su vida por completo- dijo la albina apretando las sabanas de su cama con fuerza mientras intentaba contener el llanto- ese dia- rompio en llanto- ese dia me quede completamente sola, la tia aurine estaba fisicamente, pero su corazon y conciente habian muerto con la noticia de la muerte de Eliot…-por fin la albina habia dejado salir un llanto desgarrador

-aquel dia… Lady Aurine… enloquesio de dolor….

_**-¡Kassandra!- grito feliz la rusa al distinguir a la morena gitana**_

_**-asi que tu eres Kassandra- se escucho la voz de una hermosa dama de ojos verdes y cabello rubio- bienvenidas a Chicago- sonrio**_

_**-gracias- dijo la gitana mientras estrechaba la manita de la pequeña albina de 6 años**_

_**-¿no vas a venir a darle un abrazo a tu tia Violet?... y a tu primito- sonrio la mujer mientras abria los brazos para recibir a su sobrina, la cual solo bajo la mirada y comenzo a llorar-¿violet?...- despues miro con desesperación a Kassandra-¿conde estan tus padres?- pegunto con urgencia- ¿Dónde esta Eliot?- pregunto caminando con rapidez hacia la gitana-¡contestame Kassandra!- dijo tomandola por los hombros con fuerza**_

_**-Lady Aurine… debe ser fuerte, por el pequeño que espera- dijo la gitana sin poder verla a los ojos**_

_**-Aurora…- la madre de Anthony comenzaba a comprender lo que habia sucedido**_

_**-¿Qué paso?- dijo nuevamente la princesa rusa**_

_**-fuimos… sorprendidos en la huida… mis padres fueron asesinados y…-la gitana apreto los ojos en un fallido intento de suprimir sus lagrimas- y … y el amo Eliot…el …**_

_**-el tambien… le paso lo que a mi papito- respondio la niña albina**_

_**-no…- dijo la mujer con los ojos desorbitados-no…¡noooooooooooo!- grito con desesperación la mujer mientras caia de rodillas al suelo- no ¡Eliot mi amor no!- sollosaba la mujer**_

_**-Ama Aurine- dijo la gitana visiblemente asustada**_

_**-¡estan mintiendo, no, Eliot, Eliot- despues de eso la mujer pierde la conciencia**_

_**-Dios mio, George, ayudame- dijo la señora de la casa al ver a su amiga desfallecida en el suelo al chico que acababa de entrar al salon**_

_**-si- un joven de ojos negros y piel clara ayudaba a la mujer cargándola en brazos, esa noche la mujer no desperto, la gitana y su sobrina no se apartaban de su lado, Pauna Rosemary estaba triste al conocer el desenlase de esa historia de amor, veia tambien a la pequeña albina, ¿Cuánto habia sufrido para tan corta edad?, la pequeña seguramente era un par de años menor que su hermano Berth, pobre pequeña**_

-el despertar del alba fue aun mas crudo… lo que vimos en los ojos de mi tia jamas lo olvidare- dijo la albina en brazos de su amiga de toda la vida

_**-kassandra, Kassandra!-grito la pequeña a su amiga que estaba acostada en un sillon**_

_**-por dios lady Romina, ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-mi tia Aurine desperto y esta muy rara- dijo la chiquilla con pesar**_

_**-¿Qué desperto?!- grito la gitana poniendose de pie y coriendo a la habitación de la dama, ahí encontró a Pauna preocupada**_

_**-¿lady Aurine?- pregunto la gitana al ver a la mujer con la mirada perdida mientras cepillaba su cabello**_

_**-oh, Casandra, ven ayudame, quiero ponerme muy bonita, sabes, hoy Eliot vendra a hablar con Nikki- sonreia la mujer**_

_**-¿pe…perdon?- dijo la gitana preocupada**_

_**-si, me da tanto gusto que Nikki quiera y estime tanto a Eliot, al fin podremos casarnos- sonreia la mujer**_

_**-ma…madame Aurine- la mujer intento asercarse**_

_**-¿Dónde estara Alexia?, seguramente a de estar escondida entre los arbustos otra vez, esa niña ara que mama palidesca- dijo poniendose de pie**_

_**-Tia…- la mas asustada de todos era la pequeña albina**_

_**-¡ah!, Alexia ahí estas- sonrio la mujer pensando que su sobrina era su hermana- ¿Dónde esta el pillo de Jal?, seguramente han estado haciendo travesuras otra vez verdad?, si sigues asi jamas seras una dama como papá quiere que lo seas- de repente la cara de la mujer se descompone…- ¡ELIOT!... ¡ELIOT!- comenzo a llorar la mujer con desesperación- ¡Eliot!, no no puedes estar muerto Eliot**_

_**-Kassandra dile a uno de los empleados que llame al doctor estivenson pronto- dijo la mujer a lo que la joven gitana sale corriendo**_

_**-Tia Aurine- dijo la pequeña asercandose a la mujer**_

_**-jajajajajajajjaja- comenzo a carcajearse la mujer de cabellos dorados- asi que Nikki se casara, hay papá me alegro esa chica es buena y linda- dijo la mujer hablandole a la nada-a penas se case Nikki yo oficiare en el claustro- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa**_

_**-tia Aurine- dijo la pequeña pecosa con dolor al ver a su tia asi, tiempo despues el doctor habia llegado reviso a la mujer y el diagnostico era mas que evidente**_

_**-ah pasado por un shock muy grande, un dolor indescriptible, diria yo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso- dijo el doctor con pesar- la mujer tiene los nervios destrozados… entro en un estado de shock en el que no distingue la realidad de la fantasía-declaro el medico**_

_**-¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?- pregunto Pauna- cuidarla, esta en un estado de locura… no podria decirles que se recuperara… les recomiendo que asistan a una institución especial despues de que nasca su criatura, lo siento- dijo el medico preparandose para salir**_

_**-gracias doctor- dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos verdes**_

_**-espero que reaccione pronto- dijo el hombre con pesar**_

**-han pasado cerca de 17 años… y mi tia aurine no ah reaccionado… lo peor… paso el dia en que Aurine dio a luz… dios mio, jamas me perdonare por haber sido tan estupida- dijo la gitana con pesar reflejado en sus ojos**

_**-¿ya va a nacer mi primo?- pregunto con una sonrisa la pecosa albina**_

_**-asi es pequeña- dijo la gitana con una sonrisa**_

_**-lo voy a cuidar mucho, como tia Aurine cuido de mi cuando me quede solita- dijo la albina- lo voy a proteger- dijo poniendose seria- es un juramento gitano**_

_**-un juramento gitano siempre se cumple- sonrio la gitana de cabellera negra mientras apretaba el crucifijo que le diera su madre antes de morir**_

_**-pronto!- se escucho la voz de Pauna**_

_**-Lady Brown?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la gitana**_

_**-deben esconderse- declaro la mujer- una comision de la corte real de Rusia esta aquí, nos descubrieron- dijo la mujer mas blanca por el susto**_

_**-¡dios mio!... y la dama Aurine a punto de **_

_**- escondanse!- dio la orden Roseamary- buscare la forma de que alguien se lleve al recien nacido- dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación- vallan con Stuart, el los llevara hasta Lakewood, despues Aurine y yo las alcanzaremos**_

-Todo salio mal-dijo la gitana- nosotros llegamos a la mancion de las rosas, pero entre el ajetreo una mujer se llevo a la criatura, su destino era llegar aquí, sin embargo esa mujer desaparecio con la criatura… nunca supimos que fue de ellas…

-pasamos 17 años buscando como locas a esa criatura, no sabiamos ni siquiera que habia sido, parecia que todo estaba en nuestra contra, por culpa de esto, la salud de Lady Pauna empeoro…- dijo la albina mirando a la rubia actriz- haciendola estar mucho tiempo con especialistas de New York, no pudimos contactarla, la amistad con Eleonor llevo a la desgracia a su familia amo Terence- dijo la albina

-¿Qué?- pregunto el actor con el corazon latiendo con fuerza, demasiadas cosas para una sola tarde, ahora resultaba que conocia al jardinerito desde su infancia, de haber sabido que seria su rival de amores…

-Nicolas, mi tio el zar de rusia, se dio cuenta de que Pauna y Eleonor habian ayudado, se quejo ante la corona Inglesa, con la abuela Victoria… los grandchester estaban en peligro de perder su titulo

-no pude hacer otra cosa… mas que…- dijo la mujer con pesar

-fue un sacrificio de dos para tus padres- dijo la gitana de cabello obscuro- la corona inglesa jamas estuvo deacuerdo que tu padre se casara con una americana, y menos una actriz, fue la excusa perfecta para separarlos, por "su traicion" a la corona y para evitar una guerra entre rusia e Inglaterra, el duque debia divorciarse de esa mujer y a cambio le darian indulto a Eleonor, a cambio de que el heredero viajara a Inglaterra como sucesor- dijo la gitana mirando al joven- ahí esta la respuesta del por que su madre tuvo que dejarlo ir, amo Terrence- dijo la gitana mirando al actor quien se levanto intepempestivamente

-Terry- dijo Candy preocupada, sabia que esto era demaciado para el

-¿Qué paso la noche en que encontraste a esa anciana en el hospital?, dado que esos eventos marcaron mi existencia, quiero saber que paso con el mocoso ese

-…- la albina habia bajado la mirada- busque por 17 años por nada… rompi mi juramento, no pude protegerlo, la anciana dijo que en el frio de Chicago… abandono al recien nacido, no tenia dinero nada, salio tan aprisa que Pauna a penas le pudo dar algo… cuando dejo al pequeño en la nieve este ya no respiraba, estaba helado- dijo la albina triste- era un varoncito… un guapo varoncito de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, mi primo ¿entiendes?... el heredero a el trono de Rusia…-sonrio con pesar la albina- muerto…- comenzo a llorar la mujer con desolación- 17 años buscandolo para nada, 17 años de dolor 17 años en busca de un fantasma y solo me encontré con desolación

-…- el dolor de la albina era tan duro que embriagaba a los demas

-discúlpenme, discúlpenme, yo… yo dañe a muchos de ustedes al cruzarme en su camino, yo… perdonenme, pero si no lo hacen, yo… los entndere- dijo sollosando aun mas

-no hay nada que perdonar Romina- se escucho la voz de Terry- creoq eu has pagado bastante ya, regresa a rusia y cumple tu destino- sin mas el joven actor sale de la habitación

-¡Terry!- grito la pecosa al salir tras el, a pesar de su frialdad sabia que todas esas cosas le habian afectado, si incluso a ella le habian afectado, de manera indirecta, pero aun asi, si no hubiese pasado todo eso tal vez la mamá de Anthony no se hubiese agravado, quisas hubiese sido querida por ella, incluso tal vez Candy jamas hubiera salido de Lakewood, y si, tal vez al viajar a Londres terry no estuviera ahí, y si hubiese sido asi, el no seria un chico tan triste, tal vez hubiera viajado con Anthony hasta san Pablo y no se abria fijado en Terry o tal vez ellos se recordarian como amigos de infancia… si hubiera, hubiera, su destino tambien habia sido afectado por esa familia rusa-Terry- dijo la pecosa al detener al castaño por el brazo cuando este se disponia a bajar las escaleras del edificio

-dejame ir pecas- dijo el castaño sin voltear a verla

-Terry, estas muy alterado no puedo dejarte ir asi- dijo la pecosa sabiendoq eu era un terreno peligroso, esa escena le recordaba mucho a una vivida el invierno pasado en un hospital

-Pecas, es mejor que me valla solo, necesito sacar esta frustración- dijo el castaño

-yo se que es difícil Terry, pero, piensalo, la que mas ah sufrido con todo esto es Violet

-Pecas…- el chico se da media vuelta y abraza a la joven rubia-¿te das cuenta de lo diferente que hubiera sido mi vida si nada de eso hubiese pasado?, tal vez estaría a tu lado- dijo el castaño- tal vez…

-tal vez ni siquiera nos hubiésemos conocido Terry- declaro la pecosa- piensalo- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-albert nos envio a Inglaterra por la tristeza de la supuesta muerte de Anthony, tu tal vez hubises sido un joven estudiante de una buena escuela americana y no estarias en san pablo, las cosas pasan por alguna razon Terry- dijo la chica abrazando al castaño- si nada de eso hubiese pasado, probablemente no nos abriamos conocido, y … a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado terry, yo soy feliz de haberte conocido- dijo la pecosa abrazandolo con fuerza

-CANDY!- el chico la estrecho con mas fuerza como si con ello la chica jamas se fuera de su lado

-Terry- susurro la pecosa sintiéndose feliz de tener a su Actor así de cerca, ambos disfrutaban el momento hasta que un ruido lso saco del ensueño, era la caida de algo al pie de las escaleras

-Perdon, no quisimos interrumpir tan bello momento- se dejo escuchar la voz fria de Anthony

-A…A… Anthony- dijo la pecosa sintiendo que se le iba el color de el rostro

-Nosotros solo vinimos a ver como esta Romina- declaro el otro rubio tan parecido a su sobrino

-Albert- dijo con ronca voz el castaño, era su amigo, pero no podia olvidar lo visto noches atrás…

XD continuara….

* * *

Soy mala a que si! XD gracias por leer en serio se los agradesco

se que mi horrografia es espantosa XD prometo ir editando los capitulos segun mi tiempo en serio disculpenme les prometo ir editando los capitulos para que se vean mas presentables


	18. Recuerdos de amor

**_RECUERDOS DE AMOR_**

-el aire se sentía mas pesado que el gas puro, Candy jamás se había encontrado en una situación mas difícil, estaba en medio de sus tres amores, los cuales se miraban a muerte, Anthony miraba con desprecio al actor, Albert y Terry se encontraban en una lucha de miradas, azul celeste contra azul mar, ella sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, las piernas le temblaban, en ese momento pedía a Dios un milagro, algo, cualquier cosa para salir de esa tremenda presión, para colmo de males Terry aun no separaba su mano de su espalda, conocía al actor y era una forma de demostrar que la tenia, como si marcara su espacio, ese hombre seguía siendo un chiquillo malcriado, un malcriado muy apuesto orgulloso y varonil para pesar de la pecosa, el silencio aturdía y ella sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería

-Madame Candy, podría venir un momento, la señorita Romina quiere hablar con usted- dijo la gitana de larga cabellera color negro y ojos obscuros como la noche, la voz de esa gitana fue para Candy como un coro celestial que la rescataba de esa situación tan difícil

-s…si, ahora voy Kassandra… Terry… por favor no vallas…- decía la chica con preocupación, conociendo el temperamento del castaño y después de lo que se acababa de enterar, temía que el castaño se desquitara con sus familiares

-no te preocupes pecas, te aseguro que no are nada, estoy bien- dijo volteando a verla con una de esas endemoniadas sonrisas que la pecosa adoraba, el chico estaba feliz, pese a lo tenso de el momento ella seguía preocupada por el, sin mucha confianza la rubia entro de nuevo al departamento de la Rusa

-gracias Miranda- sonrió la pecosa una vez adentro

-vi por la ventana el auto de los Andrew afuera y me imagine la situación, no agradezca nada señorita Candy- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, algunas veces la pecosa le recordaba mucho a alguien, era una especie de nostalgia, le gustaba apoyar y ayudar a esa enfermera, además de que le estaba agradecida por tratar bien a su ama en el hospital

-¿se te están complicando las cosas no es así Candice?- pregunto la albina saliendo de su habitación

-¿Qué haces levantada?, no estas bien, regresa a la cama- ordeno la rubia pecosa

-sabes peque, yo también soy enfermera, es mi cuerpo y lo conozco mejor que nadie, así que sus ordenes señorita no me afectan- dijo con un tono un poco mas jovial la albina-por otro lado tu estado de animo y tu vida sentimental, ese si que esta derrumbándose, te lo digo peque, será mejor que te decidas pronto o esos tres van a terminar destrozándose por tu amor- declaro la albina- me gustaría… verte feliz antes de partir Candy- dijo la albina pecosa sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa

-¿irte?- pregunto la pecosa sorprendida

-si… el motivo por el que permanecíamos en America ya no existe, lo mejor será regresar a Rusia, Parece que el tío Nicolas ah cometido tontería tras tontería, necesita que otro punto de vista mas abierto le ayude… supongo que no puedo escapar de mi destino, una vez mas seré esa flor que se resigna a ser cortada para adornar una oficina dejando los vientos de la libertad- suspiro resignada la albina

-si no quieres volver, ¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto la pecosa

-no es nada fácil candice… mi pueblo esta sufriendo la tiranía de mi Tío… mas bien la de el estúpido de su consejero… ese Maldito Rasputin… fue por culpa de ese libidinoso y su mujer que mi tío Eliot fue asesinado- declaro la albina mientra nuevas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la pecosa

-en mi país, Rusia, se le tiene en concepto de sanador y enviado de dios… cuando el muy infeliz no es mas que un maldito mago pagano, un libidinoso que tiene una vida licenciosa, tiene en la completa estupidez a la zarina Fiodorovna… a pesar de estar tan lejos me eh mantenido al tanto de los movimientos de la corona rusa… se que ahora Rasputin lleva las riendas políticas mientras mi tío encabeza las tropas para la conquista de nuevas tierras… Dios mío a este paso el pueblo se levantara, las condiciones de vida son terribles

-pero si es tan terrible, ¿Por qué confían en el?

-sabes… en Rusia tengo 4 primas, Olga, Tatiana, María y Anastacia, también tengo un primo, Aleksei… heredero al trono de Rusia, es por el que la corona tiene en alta estima a Rasputin- declaro la albina

-¿Por qué?

-mi primo tiene hemofilia, tu sabes que tan mala es esta enfermedad, y para un heredero al trono… esto no es nada bueno, el único heredero al trono enfermo con peligro de morir en cualquier momento

-comprendo, pero están las princesas

-si, pero mi país es demasiado conservador, las princesas solo servirán para crear lazos entre naciones, ellas tendrán que casarse con algún otro príncipe o duque para asegurar que el reino sea mas poderoso con fuertes aliados mundiales, emparentando con ellos

-pero… eso no te llevaría a ti a cumplir con ese rol si regresas a Rusia

-así es Candy, pero mientras eso sucede buscare la forma de desenmascarar a Rasputin

-¿como piensas desenmascararlo?- pregunto Candy

-con ciencia- declaro la albina- no por nada me convertí en enfermera Candy

-piensas aplicar el psicoanálisis del doctor Freud-declaro la pecosa- te vi prácticamente comiéndote sus libros durante las guardias

-parece que me has conocido muy bien en poco tiempo, pero realmente lo que quiero mostrarle a la familia Romanov es que "los milagros" de Rasputin no son mas que técnicas de hipnotismo, mismos que puede usar el Doctor Freud si es que logra aceptar mi invitación a ir a Rusia

-espero que sea así, y al fin se libren de ese hombre tan malo-dijo la rubia con pesar

-debo confesarte Candy que tengo miedo, si Rasputin es un hombre de cuidado, mas cuidado debes tener con Praskovia Fyodorovna Dubrovina

-¿con quien?- dijo Candy con sorpresa por tan raro nombre

-jajaja… la mujer que mas me odia en este mundo, la culpable de mi mala suerte de que cada vez que parece que mi destino toma su rumbo… se rompa

-¿Por qué dices eso Romina?- pregunto la pecosa algo asustada

-esa mujer, es una gitana, como Kasandra, una gitana pura que jamás perdono que mi padre se enamorara de una no gitana, peor aun de una princesa, era extraño, a pesar de ser mas grande que mi padre, ella estaba obsesionada por el, mi nana Miranda, la madre de Kasandra me dijo que el día que nací esa mujer lanzo una maldición Gitana sobre mi, maldiciendo mi destino, mi camino y mi existencia- dijo afligida la albina

-pero… solo son supersticiones, nada de eso es verdad, solo son habladurías una maldición gitana…

-es tan real como el hecho de que estamos hablando ahora mismo- dijo molesta la albina- nunca subestimes el poder de un gitano o te ira mal- dijo prácticamente furiosa

-di…disculpa- dijo la pecosa algo asustada

-no, perdóname tu a mi, es lógico que no creas en ello... a dios gracias tu camino no ah sido tocada por esta maldición… o… tal vez si, el simple hecho de haberte cruzado en mi camino te hizo victima circunstancial de mi maldición… lo lamento- dijo apenada

-no digas eso Violet- dijo la chica colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la albina- la Hermana María siempre decía que los caminos de Dios son misteriosos y todos los caminos que se cruzan son por una razón-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-tal vez si… tal vez no- dijo la albina- quizás mi destino y el tuyo están muy unidos pecosa, han sido muchas veces las que nuestros caminos se enlazan, ambas llegamos a Lakewood siendo protegidas por la familia Andrew, ambas tomamos el camino de la enfermería, llegamos a el destino de la familia Grandchester de una manera misteriosa, quien sabe pecosa, quien sabe- dijo sonriendo mientras su corazón empezaba a sentir una extraña calma

Mientras tanto en las escaleras del edificio las cosas estaban bastante tensas, los dos rubios estaban con los sentimientos y sobre todo los celos a flor de piel, los deseos de sacarle los ojos al actor era evidente, ese abrazo era demasiado intimo y profundo para ser ignorado, el silencio era abrumadora, solo el rubio menor se animo a romper ese silencio

-Aléjate de Candy- dijo de repente

-Anthony- detuvo su tío al ver que el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, sabia del temperamento calmado y dulce de su sobrino, pero sabia que también tenia una parte apasionada y violenta si se le provocaba

-oblígame- declaro el castaño con esa sonrisa arrogante- ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo jardinerito?, a ella no le molesta el que este cerca- dijo con esa endemoniada sonrisa que hacia desfallecer a las damas y enfadar a los caballeros

-te lo advierto, Candy ya no esta sola, no permitiré que le hagas mas daño

-¿daño?, puede el amor dañarla- dijo serio el castaño encarando al rubio

-Terry por favor, contrólate- se interpuso el rubio mayor sin embargo deseaba decirle lo mismo a su "amigo"

-¿controlarme?, dime Albert, ¿sabe que le has jugado chueco… mal amigo?-dijo con resentimiento en la voz

-Terry por favor, yo te pido lo mismo que Anthony, aléjate de Candy, déjala seguir su camino

-muy conveniente para ti ¿no?, pues no pienso hacerlo

-Terrence, no olvides que tú eres un hombre con un compromiso-declaro el rubio mayor

-y tu no olvides que es tu hija adoptiva ¡padre incestuoso!- sin medir sus palabras el castaño salio hecho una furia del lugar empujando a los dos rubios

-espera un momento- el rubio menor lo detuvo por el brazo -¿Qué quisiste decir?-sintiendo de inmediato un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo el chico se sentía aturdido

-pregúntaselo a tu tío, ¿es acaso que no le has dicho que también estas tras Candy?-dijo mirando con desden a su antiguo amigo

-¡Terry no!- dijo molesto el rubio mayor

-Tío Albert…- el joven hijo de Pauna estaba desconcertado, su tío, el hermano de su madre también amaba a la pecosa

_**Tienes razón  
Que las palabras no resuelven muchas cosas  
Pero es lo mejor, debemos conversar**_

-hablemos- dijo el rubio mayor deteniendo a Terry- creo que los tres somos unos caballeros y debemos hablar sobre esto- dijo seriamente- olvidándonos de los lazos de amistad o de sangre que nos unen, hablemos fríamente como el trío de imbésiles que caímos en el encanto de una mujer

-me agrada la idea- dijo Terry reconociendo al fin a su amigo de Londres-conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí

-¿café?, yo quiero un trago- dijo Anthony sintiendo que necesitaba eso tras descubrir que su tío era también su rival

-mira, el jardinerito se quiere sentir hombre- se burlo el castaño

-puedo mostrarte que soy muy hombre con mis puños- declaro el rubio menor

-dije que hablaremos como gente civilizada… Terry yo también quiero un trago ¿conoces algún lugar?

-jum- sonrío de medio lado-síganme yo los guío…- sin mas los tres jóvenes salen del lugar dirigiéndose a un pequeño bar bastante bohemio, ninguno de los tres jóvenes decía nada al llegar a una mesa, el mesero se acerco a tomar su orden…

-¿Qué les ofrezco caballeros?- pregunto el mesero

-a mi tráigame un whiskey- dijo Anthony

-yo quiero un coñac- dijo la cabeza de los Andrew

-a mi tráeme un agua mineral- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras los dos rubios lo veían sorprendidos, en especial su amigo de Inglaterra

-¿agua mineral?- pregunto el rubio mayor

-sabes que tuve problemas con la bebida Albert, no volveré a caer en ese maldito vicio- declaro el castaño cerrando los ojos con coraje al recordar esos días negros donde había tocado fondo

-comprendo

-ahora quien es el poco hombre que se deja controlar por el alcohol- se burlo Anthony

-Anthony basta- reprendió el rubio mayor

-no soy yo que necesito de una bebida alcohólica para enfrentar a mis rivales de amores- devolvió la ofensa el castaño

-Terrence- reprendió a su amigo el rubio mayor

-y tu ¿Qué?, pretendiendo hacerte el maduro y mediador cuando tienes las mismas ganas de partirnos la cara que nosotros a ti- sonrío con burla el castaño

-estamos aquí para aclarar las cosas respecto a Candy- dijo el rubio mayor apretando los puños

-no se por que demonios me deje convencer de venir aquí

-por que estas tan interesado en candy como nosotros- dijo el Empresario molesto- debemos aclarar las cosas por candy

-¿no has pensado en preguntárselo?- dijo el castaño molesto mientras sus bebidas llegaban a la mesa

-se trata de tomar una decisión sin hacerla sufrir- dijo el rubio menor golpeando la mesa

-ah, entiendo entonces esta reunión es para ver quien se la merece ¿no?- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras cerraba los ojos conteniendo su furia

-es para alejar los factores que la lastiman-dijo intencionalmente Anthony mirando al castaño con coraje, detestaba el sarcasmo de su voz

-¿y no has pensado que la lastiman por que no están cerca de ella?- dijo abriendo los ojos dejando ver un brillo de furia contenida y una sonrisa que disimulaba su coraje

-estas comprometido- dijo furioso el rubio menor

-mientras no este casado…-sonrió con autosuficiencia

-bastardo- dijo Anthony apretando los dientes

-nunca me han descrito mejor Browen, soy un bastardo, si, soy hijo de un Duque y una Actriz americana- dijo tomando su vaso de agua mineral- su nombre es Eleonor Beaker- suspiro- una vieja amiga de tu madre

-¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a su tío quien se veía tan perturbado como el rubio menor

-¿de que estas hablando Terrence?- dijo el dirigente de la familia Andrew con los ojos muy abiertos

-de pequeños tu y yo compartimos algunos juguetes y juegos Browen, nuestras madres fueron grandes amigas y nos conocimos cuando a penas éramos un par de mocosos de dos años…- el joven bebió el liquido de su vaso- si quieres saber mas, te recomiendo que hables con Romina, ella te pondrá al tanto, ahora si me disculpan- se pone de pie, saca unos billetes de su cartera y depositándolos en la mesa y dispuesto a irse

-estamos aquí para hablar de Candy!- grito el rubio deteniendo a Terry

-no discutiré nada cuando ella esta ausente, no tomare una decisión que ella no este de acuerdo y escúchame bien Browen… y tu también Andrew, la única manera en la que me alejare de Candy, es por que ella me lo pida, si ustedes piensan controlar su vida tomando decisiones por ella, que poco la conocen, _**"MI"**_ pecosa es un espíritu libre que toma sus decisiones según sus deseos anhelos y sueños, yo no seré quien le imponga nada, si ella se decide por uno de ustedes me retirare como el caballero que soy, pero si ella me elige, espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo… con su permiso, caballeros-dicho esto el castaño se aleja dejando a los dos rubios pasmados, tenia razón, Candy merecía escoger…

_**Al final, nuestro caso no es distinto de otros casos  
Que acabaron mal y debo confesar  
Que aunque sufrido ya, las noches que no estés  
Sufriré aún más.  
**_

-¿cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por ella?- dijo Anthony sentándose en la mesa de aquel bar

-creo que lo supe desde siempre…

-¿sabes que eres su príncipe de la colina?- pregunto Anthony recordando que la pecosa le tenia un especial recuerdo a ese integrante de la familia Andrew que la consolara cuando ella aun era muy pequeña y que el había descubierto quien era antes de su caída en caballo

-si, lo se, ella me dijo de ese príncipe y supe que era yo… y quiero seguir siendo ese príncipe que la proteja de todo y de todos

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que la amabas?- pregunto Anthony bebiendo su copa de un solo golpe

-si bebes de esa manera te ara daño- dijo el mayor mirando a su sobrino

-en este momento no eres mi tío, eres mi rival así que contesta- dijo molesto el rubio menor

-cuando perdí la memoria, Candy me cuido con cariño y empeño, el tiempo que vivimos juntos hizo que mi amor por ella que había enterrado floreciera, cuando la vi regresar de Broadway me sentí morir al verla tan triste y desprotegida, tan dolida con el Adiós de Terry, al punto de odiar a mi mejor amigo, al punto de desear ser por quien ella derramaba esas lagrimas de amor, deseando ser quien con su compañía borrara el recuerdo de Terrence

-¿la amas?- pregunto el rubio menor

-con toda mi alma- dijo el mayor bebiendo de golpe su copa

-no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente y lo sabes, ¿verdad "tío"?

-lo se, pero te advierto que yo tampoco me daré por vencido tan fácilmente Anthony

-nos vemos después en casa-sin mas el rubio menor se pone de pie y al igual que su rival sale del lugar, ahora sabia que su tío y su familiar mas cercano y querido era a la vez su antagonista en el amor de la joven pecosa de su vida.

-Candy…-susurro el rubio mientras el camarero se acercaba a la mesa

-¿otro trago señor?- pregunto el hombre

-si, por favor-veía como aquel liquido llenaba de nuevo su vaso recordando cuanto había sufrido durante el tiempo que candy estuviera enamorada de Terry…

_**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos  
Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo**_

_-Albert ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin Terry?, ¿Por qué la vida se aferra en quitarme a aquellos que amo?, ¿Por qué eh sido tan débil?, yo… debí luchar…ser egoísta, yo…_

_-hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar- dijo el rubio separándose un poco de la rubia, quien lo miraba atónita ante esa palabras; claro que lo abría hecho, ya lo había hecho, se había alejado, resignándose a que Candy estaba enamorada de ese hombre, resignándose a ser un hermano y no el amor de su vida- tu no eres egoísta Candy por eso Terry te amo… te ama, por eso tu amas también a Terry, precisamente por que el no es la clase de persona que abría abandonado a Susana_

_-si… precisamente por que es como es yo…- la rubia no podía contener mas tiempo el llanto- TERRY!- grito desconsolada la rubia ocultando su rostro en su almohada_

_-Candy…- el rubio se aleja de la chica-llora, llora cuanto sea necesario Candy-dijo ocultando sus ojos entre los mechones de su rubia cabellera-después de eso- una lagrima compartida con aquella que sabia que amaba cayo por su dulce mejilla- después de eso olvidaras- sin mas el rubio da media vuelta y sale de la habitación-Candy como me gustaría borrar ese dolor de tu alma pequeña, su tan solo… si tan solo pudiera recordar quien soy, si solo pudiera asegurar que te puedo dar un futuro seguro y tranquilo, si tan solo Candy, si solo me amases un poco, solo un poco de cómo has llegado a amar a Terrence?... dices que el y yo éramos como hermanos pero… siento que la sangre me hierve solo de pensar en cuanto le amas, candy, siento odiarle, ¿Cómo pudo preferir su honor a tu amor?, no , yo no aria eso Candy, tu serás para mi lo mas importante de ahora en adelante pequeña, te lo juro…_

_**Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa.**_

-si, eres y serás por siempre lo mas importante en mi vida pequeña llorona- sonrío el hombre mientras ahitaba su copa con esos recuerdos- es por eso que me opuse a tu matrimonio con Neal, por eso había tomado las riendas de los Andrew, para protegerte de los malos miramientos de la tía abuela, de Sara y Elisa, protegerte de todo lo que pudiera dañarte, pequeña, te has convertido en mi gloria y mi infierno, tus dulces labios me llevaron aquella noche al paraíso la tierra prometida, y el abrazo que le diste hoy a Terrence, me llevo al mas obscuro infierno, no quiero perderte, deseo que esos días en el departamento de Chicago regrese, deseo que esos recuerdos vuelvan, que mi alegría regrese, pero, esos días han pasado y hoy debo luchar por tu cariño, Candy, mi alegría paso, pero los recuerdos de este amor, no pasan, y no permitiré que pasen, voy a luchar por ti- sin mas el joven toma de golpe la copa, deja unos billetes sobre la mesa y se retira del lugar

Por las calles de New York un actor caminaba con los puños cerrados ¿Quiénes se creían esos idiotas para decidir por Candy?, los muy estupidos querían que se alejara de su pecosa, estaban mal i pensaban que con una platica lo sacaría del juego, sin embargo una frase había hecho mella en su mente

-este comprometido- dijo furioso el rubio menor

-mientras no este casado…-sonrió con autosuficiencia

La verdad era que ni el mismo sabia como enfrentar su vida "amorosa" tenia una deuda moral con su ex compañera, pero tenia una deuda aun mas importante con su corazón ¿Por qué la vida se aferraba a arrebatarle todo lo bueno que tenia?, su familia, su madre, su pecosa, ¿estaba maldito acaso?, tendría que ir a ver a Kassandra o a Violet a ver si con sus conocimientos gitanos le podían enderezar su destino…. Y si lo unían a cierta pecosa que mejor

_**Al final, nuestro caso no es distinto de otros casos  
Que acabaron mal y debo confesar  
Que aunque sufrido ya, las noches que no estés  
Sufriré aún más.  
**_

-Candy, ¿Por qué tengo que alejarme de ti?, no es justa la manera en la que tuvimos que separarnos, aquella noche no me dejaste decir nada, yo quería estar a tu lado, quería que me apoyaras a afrontar esto, y sin embargo, te fuiste, me dejaste solo con todo este dolor que no ah desaparecido peor aun, ah crecido y se fortalece y que solo tu puedes borrar pecosa, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de cuanta falta me haces, que no me resigno que nuestra historia termine aquí, así tan simple, tan burdo, tan fastidiosamente fácil-apretaba los puños nuevamente el castaño- no candy, lo nuestro no puede terminar así, no lo voy a permitir… ya suficiente eh agonizado con tu adiós, con tu ausencia y se, estoy seguro que tu también has sufrido, candy, prometo compensar con amor cada lagrima que hayamos derramado por esta estupida separación, ahora que te eh vuelto a ver, si me separo de nuevo de ti… no o soportaría pecosa, el sufrimiento seria indescriptible, no, no, no te dejare ir, luchare por ti…

_**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos  
Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo  
Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa.  
**_

-¿Qué eh hecho todo este tiempo desde que desperté de ese maldito coma?, solo lanzándole infantiles indirectas, Anthony, ¿no has madurado aun?, maldición, pese a que me duela reconocerlo esos dos son unos caballeros, unas completas amenazas, se que mi pequeña aun siente algo por mi, pero el tiempo que estuvimos separados ha hecho mella en ese sentimiento, sobre todo ese Grandchester, me da rabia pensar que paso tantas cosas a lado de mi pequeña pecosa… Candy, ¿Por qué eh dejado pasar tanto tiempo desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, demonios, debí decirte mis sentimientos desde que desperté, no soy mas que un cobarde, debo decírselo, decirle que este sentimiento me quema por dentro como si fuera fuego puro… iré ahora mismo a decírselo, desde que salimos del barrio gitano han pasado cerca de dos horas, ella debe estar en casa ya, iré ahora mismo a decirle cuanto la amo y que desde que éramos unos niños mi sueño mas anhelado era el de convertirla en mi esposa, que fuera Candice Browen…- el joven caminaba a toda velocidad hacia el que era su hogar mientras a su mente llegaban imágenes de esa hermosa niñez y cambio a adolescencia que compartió con la pecosa

_-señorita Pony, Hermana María, quiero regresar- la pequeña de ojos verdes caía sobre el camino llorando desconsoladamente_

_-¿Quién es esa pequeña?- se preguntaba un jovencito de cabellera rubia y ojos color cielo- pobrecilla esta llorando, es muy linda, no debería llorar así- pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta del jardín y la veía llorar- no llores pequeña pecosa- se dejo escuchar la voz del joven_

_-¿Qué?- la chica volteo a verlo completamente sorprendida, no podía creer que el estaba ahí frente a ella- es mi príncipe- dijo frotando con sus manos sus ojos_

_-¿tu príncipe?- debía aceptar que se sentía alagado que lo compararan con un príncipe pero le hizo gracia ver la carita de la pecosa llena de barro no pudiendo evitar reír de buena gana_

_-¡oh!, cielos- dijo ella apenada al notar que estaba llena de barro, pero la sonrisa del joven la había contagiado riendo de buena gana_

_-eso es pequeña pecosa, eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa, en ese momento escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, era la tía abuela, si lo descubría ahí seguro que lo retaba, quería estar mas tiempo a lado de la pequeña de lindas y graciosas pecas, pero no podía ser, tenia que irse y rápido así que sin despedirse se había ido del lugar_

_-¿Dónde esta?- se preguntaba la pecosa volteando a todos lados, el se recriminaba, por lo menos debió decirle adiós, pero esperaba volver a ver muy pronto a tan bella criatura_

-esa fue la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron candy- decía el rubio corriendo con mas velocidad a su casa- después la fiesta en la mansión de Lakewood…

_-Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica corría a sus brazos_

_-el fantasma, Anthony, ahí había un fantasma- dijo ella llena de pánico_

_-Candy este tercer piso no tiene nada, solo fue un cuento que inventamos Archie Stear y yo, tranquila pequeña- la verdad era que el rubio se sentía muy bien protegiendo a su pequeña amiga, el aroma de la niña le era reconfortante-ven, vamos a bailar a la fiesta-el chico la toma en brazos y comienza a bailar al ritmo del vals_

_-¡aja!, así que ahí estaban, ven Candy, tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo Archi mostrándole un hermoso vestido_

_-¿para mi?- pregunto la pecosa sorprendida_

_-te veras preciosa, bueno chicos, salgamos, dejemos que la señorita se cambie_

_Unos segundos mas tarde la pequeña lucía un hermosa vestido de fiesta y bajaba acompañada de las tres jóvenes promesas de la Familia Andrew, dejando sorprendidos a todos los integrantes de la familia, el porte y belleza de la chiquilla n era para nada el de una sirvienta, era simplemente increíble el como la pecosa lograba desenvolverse entre las personas de ese ambiente, grácil, educada, natural…_

-cuando te perdiste toda la noche me sentí morir, estaba tan preocupado, tan molesto, dios mío, te golpee, lastime tu hermoso rostro pero… estaba tan preocupado, soy un estupido, debí abrazarte y decirte que era s mi todo y mi razón de existir, decirte que me preocupaba perderte para siempre… y esa angustia ahora habita en mi alma, esa angustia de saberte lejana, que te alejas cada vez mas para acercarte a ese actorcillo o que mi tío ah compartido contigo tantas vivencias y recuerdos, recuerdos que debería tener contigo Candy, mi amada llorona del portal- una lagrima traidora baja por el angelical rostro del rubio- lagrimas, recuerdo que también llore por ti cuando pensé que habías sido enviada a México, dios sabe que el día mas feliz de mi vida fue cuando te convertiste en parte de mi familia y te pude tener a mi lado, Candy, no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, llorona, ya nos perdimos una vez, no dejare que eso suceda de nuevo- al fin el chico llego a su hogar

-Anthony… ¿Qué no habías salido con Williams?- pregunto la mujer de edad avanzada

-¿y Candy?- pregunto el rubio sin prestar atención a la pregunta de su abuela

-llamo para decir que se quedaría en casa de una amiga enferma-contesto la dama Andrew sorprendida de la mirada de su sobrino, tan desesperada y fría, llena de emociones indescriptibles

-entiendo, se quedo con Violet… regresare mas tarde tía Abuela- sin mas el joven gallardo vuelve a salir en dirección al barrio Gitano

_**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos**_

Esta vez no te dejare ir Candy, esta vez, esta vez te diré todo mi sentir, te diré cuanto te amo

_**Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo**_

_**Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan**_

El castaño por su parte había ido a su departamento, todo era tan frío, durante aquel invierno había deseado que para esos momentos el regresaría de trabajar y los brazos de su pecosa lo recibirían abiertos después de una cansada jornada en el Teatro

-maldita sea… si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… Candy- sintiendo que la soledad le lastimaba volvió a tomar su chaqueta y salio sin un rumbo fijo a despejar su mente

_  
__**Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa...**_

-será a caso que estoy condenado a amarte pequeña de la colina, que mi corazón esta condenado a no olvidarte jamás- se decía el cabeza de familia de los Andrew, los días de Chicago, prometimos compartir las risas y las tristezas, lo recuerdas candy… candy… mi dulce pequeña, a esa pecosa que jure proteger el día que firme los papeles de adopción, tenia tanto miedo de no saber protegerte… y resulta que tu amor es lo que me sostiene, lo que me protege… Candy estos recuerdos juntos este amor… no pasara, jamás…

Tres mentes y corazones estaban sincronizados en un mismo pensamiento, el Amor de Candy…

-¿Por qué te quieres quedar realmente Candy?, Eleonor se ofreció a llevarte donde los Andrey- pregunto la albina en la cama

-no es nada, solo que por hoy… no quiero ver a ninguno de esos tres, Anthony, Albert… esto es muy difícil para mi

-¿y Terry?- pregunto la albina

-el esta comprometido- dijo la pecosa con pesar

-pero no casado- dijo la albina con perspicacia

-Violet por favor

-Candy, no dejes ir la vida, solo se tiene una vez y el tiempo desperdiciado jamás vuelve… candy, lucha por tu felicidad, por una vez se egoísta, esa Susana no es nada de lo que tu piensas, esta muy lejos de ser un dulce o una comprensiva esposa, esa mujer solo quiere esclavizar a Terry- dijo la albina con desesperación- esa mujer solo esta obsesionada con el, no lo ama, lo se- dijo ella argumentando- es una bruja en toda la extensión y su madre no se queda atrás, el amo Terry no se merece ser infeliz

-es curioso- dijo la pecosa mirando a su compañera

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es curioso?- dijo la albina desconcertada

-deberíamos odiarnos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- sabes que Albert esta enamorado de mi y sin embargo no me odias ni me guardas rencor, me ocultaste el que trabajabas con Terry pero mi coraje no paso a otros planos, me aconsejas, me pides que sea feliz aunque tal vez eso indique que renuncies a Albert… y aun así, nos llevamos muy bien, es muy curioso

-tienes razón- dijo la albina bajando la mirada- me caías muy bien desde que Albert hablaba de ti, tus travesuras, tu alegría, a veces me recordabas a mi misma cuando era pequeña, antes de toda esa travesía inútil para encontrar a mi primo

-Violet- dijo la enfermera con pesar, podía percibir el dolor en la palabras de la joven- no fue una búsqueda inútil, seguiste tus ideales y convicciones, todo aquello en lo que creías

-y ahora debo volver a la pesadilla- dijo la albina bajando la mirada

-Violet- dijo con pena la pecosa

-Candy…- dijo la chica tomando las manos de la pecosa- prométeme que serás feliz, prométeme que seguirás trepando árboles y que serás tan espontánea como hasta ahora, que seguirás tu camino y serás muy muy valiente prométeme que le darás la respuesta correcta al hombre que amas, sea quien sea y que siempre vivirás sin arrepentimientos- dijo la albina con suplica

-no me gusta el tono que usas es como si te despidieras- dijo la pecosa con pesar

-y es lo que estoy haciendo Candy… partiré la próxima semana… regresare a Rusia… cumpliré mi destino, viviré tras las cuatro paredes del elegante castillo de Moscú… como un ave en una jaula de oro… es por eso que si tu sigues con una sonrisa en tus labios, con libertad, yo… yo seré feliz, sabiendo que alguien disfruta de toda esa libertad por mi- sonrió la albina

-Violet… susurro la pecosa- te lo prometo, cada vez que trepe un árbol o salga corriendo por la colina de Pony, te prometo que pensare en ti

-gracias… Candy- dijo la albina con una sonrisa agradecida

-¡Violet!- interrumpió la gitana de cabellos negros

-¿Qué sucede Kassandra?- pregunto la albina sorprendida

-¡una carta!, ¡una carta del Doctor Hugges!- sonrió la Gitana sabiendo que eso alegraría un poco el corazón de la albina

-¡de John!, ¡dame!, ¡dame!- parecía niña pequeña exigiendo un regalo de navidad- ¡trae acá!- dijo quitándole a carta y abriéndola de inmediato

-desde Francia…John- la chica miro por la ventana recordando a aquel medico que le brindara su apoyo incondicional- como te extraño… me abría gustado tanto verte una vez mas querido Jhon… tal vez…- un brillo había aparecido en sus ojos, una fuerza mística le estaba dando un nuevo sentido a su vivir, ese brillo que le traería nuevas experiencias…

XD continuara!


	19. Adios

_Adios._

"_querida Violet:_

_Lamento tanto haberme ido de una manera tan cobarde aquel día, se que debes estar odiándome por no haberte dicho a donde era mi transferencia pequeña trepadora de árboles, pero entiéndeme, era demasiado difícil para mi, y estoy seguro que hubieses dicho algo para que me quedara y yo, tan débil frente a ti, no me abría negado a quedarme, pero no podía dejar de lado mi obligación, cuando me convertí en doctor hice un juramento._

_¿Cómo te ah ido pequeña pecosa?, es mejor que tu me cuentes por que aquí… a no se por la infinidad de heridos y muertos existentes no hay nada que contar, el frente Frances esta bastante desprotegido, no seré capitán de infantería ni tendré un alto cargo militar, pero puedo comprender que el uniforme vistoso nos da bastante desventaja ante el enemigo, si a eso le sumamos la ineficacia del "casco Adrián" que a mi parecer es bastante "elegante" pero nada protector, le falta ser reforzado en las partes mas peligrosas del cráneo, eh intentado hablar con el General Adrián y el jefe de tallados de grapado de Louis Kuhn, pero se rehúsan a escucharme, si entre generales y médicos diseñáramos ese casco… no se perderían tantas vidas._

_No sabes la falta que me hace tu sonrisa enfermera de cabellos blancos, a mi y a muchos pacientes que darían lo que fuera por ver unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos en medio de este horror, esa mirada tuya que siempre le mostró a los pacientes que estarían bien._

_La situación es muy preocupante, al parecer los alemanes han comenzado a crear armas químicas, hemos tenido demasiadas bajas por intoxicamiento por bertholita, es inhumano el uso de ese gas, querida Violet, no sabes cuantas veces eh maldecido a Fritz Haber por haber propuesto ese químico para la guerra, cada vez que pierdo un paciente en el frente de Ypres… tantos he visto morir en mis brazos, que me temo que me estoy volviendo inmune al dolor…_

_Perdóname pequeña se supone que no tendría que estarte contando estos horrores pero, es la única forma de desahogar los horrores que ah visto mi alma y tu recuerdo el único rayo de luz que me encamina en este túnel obscuro, el Doctor Collins también vino al frente conmigo, estoy algo preocupado, fue enviado a los hospitales ambulantes en las trincheras de Ypres, yo estuve ahí pero fui regresado por problemas de salud, no hace falta un medico enfermo al frente… Violet preciosa, espero que en este tiempo lejos tu camino al fin encontrara el sendero adecuado, no sabes cuanto te extraño y me hace falta tus platicas, cuando esta maldita Guerra termine, prométeme que iremos juntos a Moscú, me imagino tu país lleno de nieve y bellos paisajes, divirtiéndonos con una fiesta gitana como al que compartimos en New York, envíale saludos a Kassandra y a los Andrew, igual a ese patrón malhumorado que tienes Grandchester, cuídate preciosa y recuerda sonreír para mi, por que el recuerdo de tu sonrisa es el aliciente para mantenerme de pie en esta guerra._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Jhon Hugges."_

-el frente de batalla- dijo Candy al terminar de leer esa carta- el Doctor Hugges es muy valiente- declaro la pecosa

-demasiado- dijo la albina mirando por la ventana- esa carta me ah hecho comprender, que mi caso no es el fin del mundo… el esta frente un peligro inminente, arriesgando su vida por la de otros y yo aquí, débil llorando como una mocosa por tonterías- dijo con fastidio la albina sin apartar su mirada de la lluvia veraniega-tan solo dos semanas que se fue y ya ah visto los horrores de la guerra…

-una de mis amigas llamada Flammy también esta al frente, yo pude haber ido en su lugar pero… fui demasiado cobarde- declaro la pecosa

-no te aflijas Candy… todo pasa por una razón, tal vez era tu destino, piénsalo, si te hubieras ido no hubieras sabido que Anthony estaba vivo

-ni tampoco me hubiera enterado de el accidente de Susana ni abría viajado a Chicago ni abría ayudado a Albert con su amnesia

-¿lo vez?, creo que fue lo mejor- sonrió la albina

-¿Para quién?... ¿para ellos o para mi?- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada- a veces envidio a esos soldados que han alcanzado el descanso eterno

-vamos, no nos vamos a poner fatalistas o ¿si?- dijo la albina- esa no es la Candice que conozco, la pecosa de Chicago que se levanta ante las dificultades, Candy, tome una decisión, tomare mi camino… muy pronto cruzare el atlántico- declaro la mujer

-estoy segura que en Rusia te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, a tu tío le hace falta un buen consejo

-y valla que si… dejar los problemas del estado a ese infeliz de Rasputin y su esposa mientras el dirige un nefasto ejercito de campesinos sin ninguna enseñanza militar abusando de su amor por las tierras, me da rabia pensar que entre ellos están los integrantes de mi querido Clan gitano que seguramente luchan tras la promesa de una tierra segura para sus hijos…

-Violet- dijo la pecosa al ver a su amiga tan enfrascada en su dolor

-Candy, prométeme que serás feliz, que escucharas a tu corazón al elegir al hombre que amas- dijo la chica al voltear a ver a la pecosa

-¿Cómo?- dijo la pecosa- ni yo misma se que hacer, Anthony es mi primer amor, yo se lo dije muchas veces… pero el jamás me dijo que me correspondía por otro lado Terry, el… mi gran amor, el único que ah logrado sacar sentimientos tan profundos en mi corazón… pero que tiene un deber moral, un compromiso de honor- declaro la pecosa

-¿y Albert?- pregunto la albina

-Albert, representa un amor maduro- contesto ella- me siento tan protegida a su lado, tan feliz y segura…

- si que estas en un dilema pequeña, dime- la mujer tomaba asiento a lado de la enfermera de rubios cabellos- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Anthony?

-no lo se… su calidez, su ternura, su sencillez y alegría, el hecho de no darse por vencido y lograr su independencia-sonrió la pecosa

-es un poco como tu- declaro la albina- y ¿de Albert?, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- pregunto nuevamente la albina

-no lo se, su madurez, su independencia, la forma en que puede tomar un problema en sus manos y solucionarlo, su fuerza de voluntad, pero también su espíritu libre y honesto, su ternura y calidez- sonrió la pecosa

-y de Terry?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer

-él es tan diferente a Anthony y Albert, su soledad tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a la mía, a veces tierno, otras duro, a veces orgulloso y otras tan sereno, sus ojos tienen la pasión de la actuación y cuando algo lo apasiona, lo encuentro tan deslumbrante, tan único, con una personalidad tan arrolladora…

-comprendo… ahora que has comparado a los tres… ¿a quien amas Candy?- pregunto la albina

-… no lo se, no lo se Violet, es tan difícil- suspiro la pecosa

-no lo es, pronto lo descubrirás- dijo la albina cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-Lady Romina, el joven Anthony esta allá afuera, vino por la Señorita Candy- dijo la Gitana de cabellera negra con respeto- ¿Qué le digo?

-dile que no estoy- dijo la pecosa con turbación

-jajaja, dile que enseguida la señorita Candy estará con el- declaro la albina mientras la gitana se retiraba de la habitación

-Violet, no quiero verlo- dijo la pecosa con angustia

-algún día tendrás que hacerlo pecosa- sonrió la albina- ve y habla con él, quizás de esa manera tus sentimientos se aclaren un poco mas, vete llorona y enfrenta la vida con valor- tras decir esto la albina comienza a empujar a la rubia hacia fuera de la habitación

-pe…pero- dijo la pecosa al salir y encontrarse con los ojos color cielo que le robaran el sueño en su mas tierna infancia

-Candy… estaba preocupado por ti, la tía abuela me dijo que estarías aquí… Candy no tienes por que quedarte lo que paso…

-me quedo para cuidar a Violet, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso en la tarde

-pero yo ya me encuentro muy bien… Candy, lo mejor será que regreses y duermas cómodamente en tu hogar, en verdad, no te preocupes por mi, la carta de Jhon me hizo mucho bien- sonrió la albina dejando a la pecosa atrapada

-pero…- dijo la rubia sintiendo que el mundo se le derrumbaba

-no se preocupe señorita Andrew, yo cuidare de mi ama- sonrió Kassandra apoyando a su patrona

-te esperare abajo para que te despidas de tus amigas- sonrió el rubio- señoritas- haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza el joven se despide y retira del hogar

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto Candy angustiada

-Por que debes enfrentar tus sentimientos Candy y huyendo de ellos solo lo harás más agonizante, solo mírate en este espejo, no huyas, toma tus decisiones y sal adelante… Candy, tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos- dijo la albina

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pecosa desconcertada

-volveré a Rusia lo mas pronto posible… pero debo pedirte un favor- declaro la albina poniéndose seria

-es una lastima que tengas que volver, pero dime… ¿Cuál es el favor?- pregunto la rubia pecosa

-este lugar… es donde esta internada mi tía Aurine… el director es un amigo nuestro que ah sido muy amable en cuidarla, te pido que la cuides, vallas a visitarla, se que es egoísta de mi parte pero, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?

-¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?-pregunto la pecosa, acto seguido las dos rusas se miran entre si-Candy, mi tía escapo del cuidado de Zar al igual que yo, eso no es muy… em… buena idea, no se que futuro me espere en Rusia… mi Tío esta cegado por Rasputin, si el Tío Nicolás no toma las cosas bien a mi regreso tendré que huir nuevamente, y si llevo a mi tía en esas condiciones me será imposible…¿me entiendes?- pregunto la albina

-comprendo… no te preocupes cuidare de ella hasta que regreses, por que lo se lo presiento, nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse- sonrió la pecosa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la albina- gracias por tus consejos

-yo…- una calidez indescriptible invadió el corazón de ambas mujeres- cuídate mucho Candice

-tu también Romina…

-Violet, ese es mi nombre Gitano y el único que reconozco, por favor Candy, recuérdame como Violet, la gitana, no como Romina, la princesa

-te recordare… como mi amiga- sin mas la pecosa salio del hogar sintiendo una enorme tristeza, esperaba que realmente los caminos de ambas volvieran a cruzarse

-Candice… adiós… pecosa traviesa- sonrío la albina al ver como su nueva amiga bajaba por las escaleras de aquel edificio- bueno Kassandra… ve por una gran botella de whiskey por que esta noche nos despedimos a lo grande de New York, mañana mismo por la noche partimos a Rusia

-beberemos hasta que amanezca- sonrió la gitana de cabello negro sacando la botella y dos vasos

En la calle de el barrio gitano un castaño iba caminando, sin saber como llego hasta ese lugar, estaba empapado, pero no le importaba tal vez la lluvia le hiciera refrescar sus ideas, sus sentimientos con un poco de suerte se topaba con la pecosa de su vida si seguía en casa de la albina, lo que no sabia era que su destino estaba a punto de dar un giro

-¡Candy!- se escucho la voz de el rubio al ver a la rubia enfermera salir del edificio, estaba recargado en su auto

-Anthony, gracias por venir a recogerme- declaro la pecosa con una sonrisa

-no tienes por que pequeña, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto- declaro el rubio con una radiante sonrisa

-entonces… vámonos- dijo la pecosa respondiendo aquella sonrisa mientras un actor veía aquello desde lejos, el castaño sentía que el corazón se le desmoronaba

-Candy… debo decirte algo antes de partir, algo que ahora que eh encontrado el valor debo decírtelo, por que hoy mas que nunca me di cuenta que si no lo hago perderé toda posibilidad de ser feliz- declaro el rubio de ojos azules mirando a la pecosa con intensidad

-a… podrías… podrías de… decírmelo en la casa- dijo ella tartamudeando, su corazón latía a mil por hora, podría jurar que le daría taquicardia.

-No candy… tiene que ser ahora, en este momento- dijo tomando las manos de la pecosa y besándolas con ternura- Candy… esto eh querido decírtelo desde que éramos jóvenes, desde el día de la cacería, en mi estupidez, espere, quería decírtelo en esa colina que tanto representaba para ti, en la colina de Pony, cuando fuéramos juntos lo recuerdas?, recuerdas esa promesa, que correríamos juntos por esa colina de tu infancia- sonrió mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba la mano de la pecosa

-lo recuerdo Anthony- dijo ella con una sonrisa al recordar esa promesa de infancia y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas que para el espectador lejano de ojos color mar decía mas que mil palabras

-bien, lamento no poder esperar hasta ese momento… pero si no lo hago ahora mi corazón estallara de incertidumbre, Candy… yo…. yo te Amo Candy- dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisa- te ame desde el primer momento en que te ví, en el portal de rosas de Lakewood, desde que descubrí que tu sonrisa era el sonido mas dulce de la creación y tus lagrimas el dolor mas grande de mi alma, desde que tus verdes ojos se cruzaron con mi mirada, Candy te eh amado desde siempre, te ame en ese entonces te amo mas ahora- declaro el rubio llevando la mano de la pecosa a su corazón- ¿lo sientes?, sientes como tu presencia lo hace latir como loco Candy?

-Anthony… yo, yo no se que decirte- dijo la pecosa sonrojada, pero en ese momento siente como los fuertes brazos de Anthony la rodean

-dime que tengo una oportunidad de recuperar tu corazón pequeña, que sigues sintiendo algo por mi

-Anthony esto es tan repentino que no se que decirte, sabes que te quiero, sabes que representaste algo importante en mi vida, pero han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos separamos que … yo…- la chica baja la mirada

-no Candy, no bajes la mirada nunca pequeña, me basta con saber que ocupo un lugar importante en tu vida, y créeme que luchare por ocupar el lugar mas importante, por que te amo Candy y no te perderé de nuevo, no estoy dispuesto, veras que lograre conquistar nuevamente tu dulce corazón- tras eso el joven browen abraza a la rubia con todo el amor que le profesaba, mientras unos ojos color mar veían aquello con rencor mientras daba vuelta sobre sus pasos para alejarse del lugar- vamos a casa- sonrió el rubio a la pecosa que estaba muy roja por la acción del rubio creador de rosas-

-si- sonrió ella mientras el joven abría la puerta de su auto

-oh oh- dijo la gitana mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa Kassandra?- pregunto la albina llegando a la ventana

-parece que las cosas no saldrán nada bien para tu amo Terrence, primero la vio con el, amo Albert ahora con el amo Anthony…

-¿Qué?- la albina alcanzó a ver el abrazo de los dos rubios y después como el actor se alejaba- pobre Terry… pero lo siento, el tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo ir, si candy se decide por Anthony o Albert, el tuvo mucha culpa- declaro la albina

-tu y yo sabemos que la mayor parte de culpa es de esa manipuladora de Susana- declaro la pelinegra

-puede ser, pero el no debió dejarse manipular de esa manera- dijo alejándose de la ventana- me gustaría ayudar a Candy pero… debo cumplir con mi destino- suspiro la albina

-tiene suerte- dijo la gitana sin apartarse del ventanal

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la albina

-tiene la oportunidad de formar una familia con un chico buen mozo… lo que daría por tener su juventud y suerte

-te eh lastimado mucho Kassandra- dijo la albina mirando a su amiga- se lo importante que es para una gitana tener una familia, perdóname, te he hecho perder 17 años

-olvídelo madame, lo importante es que regresaremos muy pronto a Rusia-declaró

La gitana con una sonrisa

-Kassandra, ¿te iras a Rusia dejando en America tu corazón?- dijo la chica mirando a la morena quien tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-no me mires de esa manera, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que hay algo entre George y tu?, es tu oportunidad Kassandra hermana mía

-tengo un juramento que es mas importante Violet, jure a mis padres protegerte y es lo que voy a hacer, si dejo que regreses a Rusia sola faltaría a ese juramento

-quiero darte esto Kassandra- dijo la mujer entregándole un hermoso broche con una perla negra, mismo que su padre le regalara alguna vez a su madre

-pero… este es el símbolo real del clan- dijo la gitana asombrada

-así es… cuando regrese a Rusia, no podré tomar la cabeza del clan por que tendré que ser parte de la cabeza de Rusia… así que te pediré que te hagas cargo del símbolo del poder, ya sea que tu lo dirijas, o decidas entregarlo a un nuevo heredero-sonrió la albina

-Lady Violet-susurró la mujer incrédula, ¿tan resignada estaba la princesa a seguir ese camino?

-brindemos!!!... oe… se me acabo, me sirves otro trago- dijo la albina entregándole el vaso a su amiga

-claro, sostén el mío- en el momento en que la gitana le da la espalda la albina aprovecha para colocar unas gotas en el vaso de la gitana de cabello negro quien le daba la espalda- toma-dijo entregándole su vaso

-por… nuestro destino Kassandra, por que nuestros caminos nos lleven a la felicidad- dijo levantando el vaso

-Larga vida a la gran duquesa Lady Violet Romina Romanov- dijo la gitana bebiendo su vaso de golpe

-larga vida a los Romanov- susurro la albina mientras veía como la gitana tiraba el vaso-yo te libero de tu promesa Kassandra- sonrió la albina

-ma…madame que…- la mujer miraba borrosa a su patrona

-solo dormirás unas cuantas horas de mas querida Kassandra- dijo la albina mientras la sostenía para que no cayera

-¿Por qué?- dijo con dificultad sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba el doble

-por que ya mereces ser feliz… te libero del juramento Kassandra, se feliz de ahora en adelante… mi camino va solo- después de esas palabras la gitana cae completamente inconciente

-discúlpame Kassandra, pero no puedo permitir que sigas dejando tu vida de lado por protegerme- la chica deja a la gitana en la cama y después se cambia de ropa, toma una maleta premeditadamente arreglada y deja una nota en el buró de la gitana- Adiós, mi hermana Gitana… quizá algún día, nuestros destinos vuelvan a encontrarse…- sin mas la joven sale de aquel departamento al encuentro con su destino…

-candy vas muy callada- dijo el rubio al notar lo pensativa que estaba la pecosa

-lo siento Anthony, estaba pensando en Violet- declaro la rubia de pecas coquetas- pobrecilla ah pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo, no es mucho mas grande que nosotros, sin embargo, ya sufrió la muerte de sus padres, sufrió la muerte de su tío, la locura de su tía, la perdida de su primo y ahora… ahora el peso de tomar un deber que no desea

-no te entiendo nada, pero, tu también has sufrido mucho mi querida pecosa

-no tanto como ella, es verdad que no tengo padres, pero es diferente a recordarlos y haber presenciando su asesinato, presenciar la muerte de su tío y no poder ayudar en la locura de su tía, pobre Violet, creo que si me hubiese pasado todo eso, no tendría valor para levantarme y seguir adelante

-te equivocas- dijo Anthony mirándola con dulzura- eres muy fuerte y valiente Candy, tu también has pasado por muchos dolores y de cada uno de ellos has sabido levantarte

-gracias Anthony, pero aun así, mis dolores han sido recompensados… uno de ellos fue haberte perdido, pero ahora, ahora la vida te ah devuelto Anthony- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada

-Candy- dijo mirándola con calidez- yo también siento que la vida me a dado una nueva oportunidad… oportunidad de vivir a tu lado Candy- sonrió el rubio

-Anthony…- la chica lo mira con ternura mientras unas palabras llegaban a su mente _"Candy, prométeme que serás feliz, que escucharas a tu corazón al elegir al hombre que amas"-_ "te lo prometo Violet"

El castaño había llegado hasta el bar donde los otros caballeros y el habían hablado, el mismo tomo la resolución…

_**-estamos aquí para hablar de Candy!- grito el rubio deteniendo a Terry**_

_**-no discutiré nada cuando ella esta ausente, no tomare una decisión que ella no este de acuerdo y escúchame bien Browen… y tu también Andrew, la única manera en la que me alejare de Candy, es por que ella me lo pida, si ustedes piensan controlar su vida tomando decisiones por ella, que poco la conocen, "MI" pecosa es un espíritu libre que toma sus decisiones según sus deseos anhelos y sueños, yo no seré quien le imponga nada, si ella se decide por uno de ustedes me retirare como el caballero que soy, pero si ella me elige, espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo… con su permiso, caballeros-dicho esto el castaño se aleja dejando a los dos rubios pasmados**_

-si, lo prometí y como el caballero que soy pienso retirarme, ya has escogido querida pecosa-dijo sentándose en una mesa- o quizás tu corazón siempre lo supo, aun recuerdo como llorabas por ese jardinero cuando lo creías muerto, cuantas veces intente abrirte mi corazón en san Pablo y decirte mis sentimientos, en el festival de mayo cuando bailamos ese vals, tenias que compararme con ese sujeto, a parte de pecosa ciega… no nos parecemos en nada Tarzán pecoso- en ese momento un mesero se acerca y le ofrece la carta el cual el rechaza- solo tráigame una botella de lo mas fuerte que tenga… esta noche brindare por esa mujer hasta embrutecerme y después… después la olvidare- el mesero se aleja, ya había visto esa escena en muchos hombres a lo largo de su trabajo, pero era la primera vez que veía tanta tristeza en los ojos de alguien- la vida siempre se ah encargado de quitarme lo que mas amo… ¿Qué pecado tan grande cometí en la vida?- el mesero llega con el pedido del actor deja la botella un vaso y se aleja para dejar al hombre con su dolor-¡oh todo poderoso, si tu, respóndeme ¿Por qué pusiste un ángel en mi camino si ibas a terminar arrebatándomelo?, no te fue suficiente con alejarnos una vez ni dos, no, tenias que darme el tiro de gracia alejándola de mi destino por tercera ocasión, a veces me haces pensar que te diviertes con mi dolor… pues bien, una vez mas te daré gusto, mírame sufrir y brindar por el amor de esa mujer por ultima vez, a tu salud… pecosa de mi alma- sin mas el joven se toma el vaso de aquel vino de un solo golpe mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-pensé que habías dejado de beber Grandchester- se escucho la voz de un viejo amigo a sus espaldas

-y no pensé que tu comenzaras a ser un alcohólico Andrew- sonrío el castaño con mofa

-acabo de regresar- dijo el rubio sentandose en la mesa del castaño

-¿Qué?, ¿también ya te diste cuenta que somos caso perdido?- declaro el castaño mientras se servia otro vaso con vino

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el rubio

-jum, supongo que lo sabrás al regresar a tu casa- dijo bebiendo otro vaso de golpe

-para querer reformarte estas bebiendo muy aprisa- dijo el rubio quitándole la botella de las manos

-eh!, devuélveme eso, no te metas

-¿no querrás que te de otra golpiza como la de Chicago verdad?- pregunto el rubio molesto ante la actitud del castaño

-esta vez no estoy ebrio Albert, y créeme que tengo ganas de partirte la cara-se molesto el actor

-¿crees que no se me defender?- pregunto el rubio molesto

-al demonio contigo… al que quiero matar es a tu sobrino el jardinero- declaro el actor quitándole la botella a Albert- maldita sea has hecho que se me quiten las ganas de beber, recordar a ese jardinero me enferma-dijo el castaño dejando la botella con fastidio

-¿Por qué estas actuando así Terrence?, hace un momento dijiste que lucharías por ella y ahora…

-ahora, ahora me doy cuenta que tengo la lucha perdida, tu siempre estuviste a su lado… ese jardinero siempre estuvo en su mente… y ¿yo?... yo solo le di dolor y sufrimiento… esa es la verdad

-Terry…

-La amo Albert, con toda mi alma, pero eso de nada vale, ella merece ser feliz, con alguien que la entienda, con alguien que siempre la proteja y la haga muy feliz, eso es lo que mi mona pecosa se merece- dos lagrimas cayeron por el rostro del castaño- su felicidad es a lado de tu sobrino Albert, ahora soy yo el que te pide que la dejes ser feliz

-Terry… yo también la amo y no me alejare de ella tan fácilmente

-¿Por qué teníamos que enamorarnos de la misma mujer siendo amigos?... de hecho eres mi único amigo Albert

-Terry, somos dos caballeros, si Candy te eligiera yo…

-tu y yo jamás podríamos ser Amigos si Candy eligiera a uno de nosotros Albert, sabes bien que no podría ser así, siempre nos miraríamos con rencor, demonios Albert por que no te pudiste fijar en una mujer como Violet- dijo molesto el castaño

-¿de que demonios hablas?, ¿Por qué no te puedes fijar en alguien como Susana?, ella esta mas que dispuesta a casarse contigo

-jajaja, pues la pecosa de cabellos albinos no se queda muy atrás, si que eres idiota, al menos yo me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Susy, pero al parecer tu ni por enterado de los de Violet- dijo el castaño con burla

-no digas estupideces, Violet y yo solo somos amigos- dijo molesto el rubio

-idiota, se te olvida que Violet estuvo trabajando conmigo mucho tiempo, nos hicimos buenos amigos, al punto que me abrió su corazón, corazón que tu ocupabas, que lastima que no quiso luchar por ti, ni modo mi querido veterinario frustrado, ahora ella regresara a reclamar su trono en Rusia, condenada a una vida de aristocracia que detesta

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo el rubio muy sorprendido- creo que has perdido la costumbre de beber con dos copas estas desvariando- dijo el rubio sorprendido

-¡oh!, es verdad, Violet solo nos contó a Candy y a mi, sabes, su verdadero nombre es Violet Romina Antella, pero no es de Prades, sino que su apellido es Romanov- declaro el castaño

-¡¿una de las princesas perdidas de Rusia?!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-¿sorprendido?, si, Candy y yo terminamos igual, bueno mas yo, por que creo que la pecas no sabe lo que eso significa… si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora y el hijo de Nicolás muere, ella al ser la hija de la hija mayor de la familia real terminara como zarina de Rusia… que cosas, una emperatriz trabajo para mi como enfermera- se bufo el castaño

-¿Cuándo te dijo que se iba?- dijo tomando al castaño de las solapas

-¡suéltame!-grito molesto el castaño- solo me dijo que se iría esta semana, pero no me dijo cuando

-maldita sea- después de eso el rubio sale del bar

-¿Albert?... ¿quien lo diría?, parece que le afecto- dijo el castaño sorprendido

-Violet… violet, no cometas una estupidez- decía el rubio mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras recordaba una platica sostenida con su amiga tres años atrás…

_-¿Por qué no toma la cabeza de su familia amo William?-pregunto la albina sentada frente a la chimenea de la __habitación de Anthony_

_-deja de llamarme así, ya te no me llames William, prefiero ser simplemente Albert_

_-bueno, como quieras pero si un día se me sale frente a tu tía tremenda regañiza que me dará- declaro la albina con una sonrisa mientras el caballero ponía mas leños a la chimenea_

_-no me creas un cobarde querida Violet- dijo sin apartar la mirada del fuego- se que algún día tendré que tomar las riendas, la tía ya no es joven, pero antes de que eso pase… quiero conocer el mundo, la libertad, guiar mis pasos según mi deseo y voluntad, antes de entregarme a un mundo de responsabilidades- declaro_

_-tienes el alma gitana- __sonrió la albina_

_-¿perdón?- dijo el rubio desconcertado_

_-nada, no me hagas caso querido Albert… comparto tu sentimiento, la libertad, poder ver los dones del campo y la naturaleza, respirar el aire como si este fuera lo único que necesitaras, conocer el mundo en su historia y su cultura, nuevos pensamientos y formas de ver la vida, creencias y costumbres, eso es la vida- sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y con ello pudiera ver todas las maravillas de las que hablaba- si, algún día yo también viajare seré libre y recorreré el mundo- dijo abriendo los ojos- cuando por fin sea libre- miro el fuego con añoranza_

_-¿libre?- pregunto el rubio _

_-si… libre, yo también tengo algo que hacer querido Albert, llegara el día en que mis alas serán truncadas y deba tomar responsabilidades… pero antes de eso quiero viajar y conocer el mundo, quizás en uno de esos viajes nos encontremos- sonrió_

_-¿Por qué no mejor viajamos juntos?, pronto tendré que irme… solo vine a ver como estaba Anthony, iré a África mientras los chicos están en escocia_

_-¿te iras de nuevo?- pregunto la albina pecosa con algo de desilusión en su rostro_

_-si… te prometo que en cuanto Anthony reaccione como recompensa te llevara a conocer los lugares que eh conocido_

_-Albert…_

_-nos parecemos mucho… no se nada de tu vida Violet, pero, siento que somos muy parecidos, siento que tu también llevas sobre de ti una pesada carga, que espero algún día logres compartir conmigo _

_-algún día Duque de Andrew… se lo prometo_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
- …- la chica no responde solo mira el fuego- eh pasado mucho tiempo aquí y la biblioteca de la casa es muy grande y encontré su árbol genealógico Duque, espero no le moleste_

_-solo si me sigues llamando así me molestare_

_-esta bien, hagamos una promesa… usted me llevara algún día a esos bellos lugares en los que ah estado, y yo no volveré a llamarle Duque_

_-me parece muy bien… trato hecho mi querida enfermera_

_-jajajajaja… trato hecho mi querido amigo- después de eso los dos jóvenes no se dijeron nada mas, se limitaron a contemplar el fuego_

-Violet…- susurro el rubio mientras regresaba de sus recuerdos y se dirigía al barrio Gitano

Mientras tanto en el puerto de New York…

-Nombre- dijo un hombre de facciones duras

-…-la joven no sabia que responder

-¿Qué no me escucho?- pregunto el Hombre

-Violet… Violet Antella Romanov- declaro ella con seguridad

-jajaja, y yo soy el Zar de Rusia- dijo el hombre con sorna

-"mejor, así legare de improviso a Rusia"-pensó la albina- mi nombre es Violet Antella de Prades, soy enfermera y quiero ir a Rusia para ponerme a las ordenes del Zar al cuidado de su hijo Alexander- declaro

-ellos solo creen en Ras Putin, mientras ese infeliz toma el trono y a la Zarina, el Zar pelea una lucha inútil- dijo el hombre

-veo que usted también detesta a Ras Putin- declaro la mujer

-¿y cuantos de lo nuestros en Rusia no señorita?

-fui mandada a llamar por la familia real- dijo mostrando un broche con el escudo Romanov- con un poco de suerte logro que se den cuenta del error que cometen

-Dios la acompañe señorita, suba, suba- dijo el hombre ayudándole con la maleta mientras ella lo seguía

-"adiós Norteamérica, adiós New York, mis recuerdos de infancia y juventud, adiós a mis amigos… adiós a todos- la chica sigue avanzando hacia la embarcación- adiós mi querida América que tanto dio por mi, adiós a mis sueños, esos los dejo aquí, voy en busca de cumplir mi destino….

XD continuara…

* * *

hola hola, chicas aqui les dejo la nueva entrega de la historia, mi deber es decirles que los proximos 4 capitulos son decicivos para ver quien es el marido de Candy, hasta ahora mi Lord lleva la ventaja, pisandole los pies nuestro guapisimo tio abuelo y por ultima estancia pero no por eso muy lejos nuestro tierno cultivador de rosas, chicas, voten voten por su favorito XD apoyen a su galan, bueno cuidense y espero les siga gustando la historia, sin mas por el momento matta ne!


	20. Una noche triste y confusa

_**Una noche triste y confusa**_

_E__l viento vibra como un corazón  
que se perdió en el huracán  
La nubes trazos de voces de ayer  
que no tuvieron futuro…_

12 de junio de 1915 Limites de las aguas internacionales estadounidenses 1:30 am

-La noche esta tan sombria como aquel dia- dijo con pesar la albina en la cubierta de aquel barco – era tan solo una niña pero el frio de aquella noche jamas la olvidare- suspiro la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la fatidica noche en la que asesinaran a su tio y la familia de Kassandra- aquella noche iba acompañada de mi hermana gitana, siempre me sorprendio su fortaleza, Kassandra lloro esa noche y despues, no volvio a hacerlo, aprendi tanto de ti querida hermana de clan, la albina volvia a suspirar, yo llore muchas noches tras la muerte de mi tio, el dolor de no poder verlo feliz a lado de mi tia Aurine, queria que todos fueramos una familia, yo tendria primos a los que querria como unos hermanos, y ellos mis tios serian mis nuevos padres, esos padres que me permitirian volver un dia con mi clan Gitano cuando fuera mayor de edad, pero, no pudo ser, ahora devo volver, debo volver a lato de mi gente y proteger el reino de rusia, solo espero que mi Tio Nicolas no este tan cerrado esn su error, solo esperoq eu aun tenga algo de conciencia y amor por su difunta hermana, Dios, ayudame, por que no tenia contemplado volver sola…

-no lo estas…- se escucho una voz desde lo mas profundo de su corazon

-Eliot…- dijo volteando hacia todos lados- tienes razon Tio, no lo estoy, mis padres, los padres de mi hermana tu y mi primo seguro me acompañan y me protegen, no voy sola a Rusia, los llevo a mi lado- sonrio la albina mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho- y por ustedes sere valiente

_La luna lanza su luz hacia aquí  
como un espejo casi sin luz  
Y las estrellas lloran por mi,  
notas perdidas en un mar…_

-escuchenme espiritus del silencio, sera la ultima vez que mis ojos derramen lagrimas de cobardia- dijo la albina mientras una lagrima traidora caia por su rostro mientras una estrella fugaz trazaba el cielo callendo al mismo tiempo que la lagrima de la joven princesa gitana- esa noche la luna tambien se ocultaba como hoy, y una triste melodia se escuchaba en mi corazon, esta misma melodia que se oye hoy, solo el silencio y el choque de el agua en el barco, la vision del inmenso mar reflejando la luz de las estrellas, estrellas humedas que lloraban conmigo aquella noche y que juro por mis antepasados, sera la ultima vez que vean mis ojos humedecidos por el miedo, mis recuerdos felices se quedaron alla en america- dijo la albina recordando a los entrañables amigos que habia hecho en ese continente, el rostro sonriente de su hermana de clan, los ojos alegres de Anthony brown y el heredero Corwell, la timidez de la joven Britter, la sonrisa calida de la señora O´brien y su abuela, la dulce vision del hijo de el desaparecido Alistear Corwell, unos ojos color mar que podian ser tan duros o tan dulces asi como la arrogante sonrisa de cierto actor, tan parecido a los de la dama de quien los habia heredado y que habia sido tan buena con ella desde que llegara a Estados Unidos, las incontables pecas en el rostro blanco adornado por unas esmeraldas como ojos pero sobre todo, recordaba unos ojos color cielo que le robaran el corazon en una sola mirada, el hombre que poseia el cielo en su faz-Albert…

_¿No seria mejor?  
Paz sea junto a ti  
tu mano enlazar y nadas mas_

_Lo que quiero hacer  
es seguir junto a ti  
en un lugar para dos_

New York barrio Gitano 11 de junio de 1915 9:30 pm

-¿Qué haces aquí hombre blanco?- pregunto una gitana de piel morena cabello negro y ojos color violeta

-disculpa, ¿Cuál es el departamento de Kassandra?- pregunto le heredero de la familia Andrew

-tu eres uno de esos no gitanos que vino a la fiesta, el amigo de la sangre impura- dijo con rencor la mujer

-te recuerdo, eres la gitana que insulto a Violet- declaro el hombre con molestia al reconocer a la osada mujer

-acepta mi consejo hombre blanco, alejate del camino de esa sangre impura- declaro con mistricismo- a menos que desees que tu destino se tursa como el de ella, aprovecha ahora que la sangre impura decidio alejarse del camino de todos- declaro con misticismo mientras miraba con sus profundos ojos los del rubio

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto sintiendo como si mil navajas se incrustaran en su estomago

-¡salome!- se escucho la voz del anciano Kebeq a espaldas de la gitana-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo el hombre

-solo, dandole un consejo a este no gitano… toma mi consejo hombre tonto y alejate ahora que aun puedes de su camino o tu destino sera torcido por la maldición que cae sobre la cabeza de esa sangre impura-sin mas la gitana se aleja de los dos hombres

-espera-intento detenerle el hombre-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-buscas a Kassandra y a Violet verdad?-dijo el hombre captando la atención del rubio

-Señor, ¿podria decirme donde encontrarlas?- pregunto el caballero con respeto al hombre

-el departamento de Kassandra es el mas alto de todo el edificio, toca pero, su señora invoco a los espiritus del silencio para que la mantengan callada por unas horas, tu tiempo paso joven gitano de alma, la dejaste ir, y ahora su camino se enlasa a otros caminos, a veces el hombre es muy tonto y busca la luz de la luna, cuando una hermosa estrella brilla solo para nosotros- sin mas el hombre se da media vuelta dejando al joven muy asustado, tenia un mal presentimiento, asi que haciendo uso de toda su agilidad y rapidez el joven rubio sube las escaleras hasta el departamento de la gitana amiga de la princesa rusa-Kassandra, Violet, abranme por favor- por mas que tocaba el joven no escuchaba respuesta- maldición… ¿no pudieron irse?... o si?- pregunto el joven con miedo mientras bajaba las escaleras y un recuerdo nuevo acudia a su mente.

_-Albert, gracias espiritus del silencio escucharon mis suplicas- dijo la albina enfermera corriendo por el portal de las rosas hasta alcanzar al joven heredero_

_-Violet!. Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos para recibir a su amiga_

_-Tonto , tonto, ¿sabes cuanta angustia tenia mi corazon?- dijo la chica golpeando con sus puños el pecho del joven rubio_

_-lo lamento, no era mi intencion preocuparte- dijo le joven acariciando la blanca cabellera de la chica_

_-¿Dónde demonios habias estado?, ¿Qué paso contigo?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera una carta?, por lo meonos a George- declaro la chica con lagrimas callendo por su rostro- todos temiamos lo peor Williams- dijo esta vez refugiando su rostro el el pecho del heredero dando rienda suelta a su angustiado corazon_

_-perdoname, pero es que estuve perdido todo este tiempo, estube ambesico Violet- dijo el chico separando a la joven_

_-¡Amnesico!, Dios, ¿estas bien?- dijo la chica con temor_

_-si, no te preocupes, tuve una enfermera fantastica- dijo el chico con una radiante sonrisa_

_-¿a si?- dijo ella intentando ocultar sus celos_

_-oh vamos, era Candy, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo el heredero con entusiasmo_

_-comprendo- dijo la enfermera con tristeza- al menos estuviste en buenas manos- dijo la albina tristemente_

_-Violet, tengo que tomar mi papel como cabeza de los Andrew- dijo el chico con tristeza_

_-Albert…- susurro la albina con preocupación_

_-es hora de que tome la responsabilidad que conlleva ser un Andrey… no puedo uir para siempre escudado en una fantasía de libertad …¿verdad?- dijo el rubio buscando el apoyo de la albina_

_-… no amo… no podemos uir de nuestra realidad, por mucho que el sueño en el que estamos sea hermoso, tarde o temprano debemos volver a la realidad- declaro la albina mas para ella misma que para el_

_-te juro que te cumplire mi promesa, en cuanto Anthony despierte, tomare unas vacaciones y te llevare a conocer los lugares que conocí- dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa_

_-si … gracias- dijo la albina con una hermosa sonrisa sabiendo que lo masprobable seria que jamas se cumpliera esa promesa_

-Violet… tenemos una promesa que cumplir, no puedes irte así-el rubio no sabia a donde ir-¿Dónde estan?- pregunto como si del cielo cayera la respuesta

_este sentir  
tú piel junto a mi  
mil noches sin fin  
sueño de amor_

11 de junio de 1915 calles de New York, 11:00 pm…

- Sí, y con ese ahorro todo lo malgasta:matando lo bello por severidad, priva de hermosura a la posteridad. Al ser tan prudente con esa belleza no merece el cielo, pues me desespera. No amar ha jurado, y su juramento a quien te lo cuenta le hace vivir muerto.-recitaba el joven conde mientras caminaba en zic zac por las calles de New York

-Hazme caso y no pienses más en ella.- se dejo escuchar la voz de un hombre tras el, al escuchar aquellas lineas el joven conde se gira para ver al autor de la famosa frase que en ese momento le hacia segunda en su representación, al encontrar de quien se trataba no pudo mas que sonreir con ironia

-Enséñame a olvidar- dijo el chico con una mueca divertida siguiendo el juego

-Deja en libertad a tus ojos: contempla otras bellezas. –declaro el hombre frente a el con una mueca inmutable, seria, sin expresión en su rostro

-Así estimaré la suya en mucho más. Esas máscaras negras que acarician el rostro de las bellas nos traen al recuerdo la belleza que ocultan. Quien ciego ha quedado  
no olvida el tesoro que sus ojos perdieron. Muéstrame una dama que sea muy bella.  
¿Qué hace su hermosura sino recordarme a la que supera su belleza? Enseñarme a olvidar no puedes. Adiós.-termino de recitar el conde, dandole la espalda al joven que hasta ahora habia sido su segundo

-Pues pienso enseñarte o morir tu deudor.-declaro el castaño al terminar esa frase- mirate Grandchester, eres patetico- dijo el hombre al fin usando sus propias palabras

-sabes elegante, como actor, eres buen empresario- de mofo el actor mientras seguia su camino

-¿sabes por que conosco esas lineas aristocrata rebelde?- pregunto el chico mirando con una extraña mezcla de despresio y lastima al joven aristocrata-

-no lo se, ¿me diras ahora que es por que eres mi admirador?- dijo el castaño volteandose burlonamente

-candy leia todas las noches esos dialogos en voz alta a Anthony… aunque estaba con el, no dejo de pensar en ti-acalro el castaño-deboro iteralemente todas las obras de Shakespeare, ella pensaba queno nos dabamos cuenta, pero siempre escogia leer la obra que en ese momento interpretabas, hamlet, otelo, mucho ruido y pocas nueces… escuchame Grandchester, no quiero ver lastimada a mi gatita de nuevo, alejate de ella, dejala reencontrar su felicidad a lado de Anthony, ella ya padecio demasiado-dijo el joven con seriedad

-dime elegante… ¿no te parte el corazon verla de nuevo con tu primo?... tu tambien la amabas

-exacto- dijo el castaño- tiempo pasado- declaro el joven, ese amor no era mas que el de un hermano que vela por el bien estar de su hermanita, y mira, no me equivoque, siempre supe que tu solo la harias sufrir…

-dejame en paz Corwell- dijo el chico dandose media vuelta pero en el intento los efectos del alcohol lo hacen caer

-¡mirate!... eres un despojo humano- dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a su ex condiscípulo a ponerse de pie

-exacto- dijo el aristocrata con lágrimas en los ojos

-Terry- se sorprendio el "elegante" al verlo asi

-eso es lo que soy, un despojo humano desde que la deje ir, no soy mas que una imitación de hombre desde el momento en que nos dijimos adios, y ahora estoy reducido a un indefenzo gato tras saber que ese maldito jardinero posee ahora su corazon… ¿no lo vez elegante?, no soy mas que escoria sin ella, la vida me ah arrebatado todo, mi madre, mi padre, amigos… hasta a tu hermano que era al unico que le caia bien se fue para no volver… pero donde la vida me lo quito todo fue cuando ese angel blanco alejo su destino del mio… no Corwell, yo no le dije que se fuera esa noche, ella tomo la decisión de alejarse, yo queria estar con ella, me habia decidido por ella, apoyaraia a Susana pero sin atarme sentimentalmente a ella, pero tenia que decirlo "tu gatita", tenia que pedirme que cuidara de ella y la hiciera feliz, tenia que pedirmelo ella para que yo estupidamente cediera sacrificando este amor que me quema por dentro y ahora tener que verla en los brazos de tu primo… maldita sea … maldito sea el alcohol, siempre ah de soltarme la lengua… vete corwell… lo que menos necesito es lastima- dijo girando su rostro

-vamor Terence- dijo el chico- te llevare a tu casa, no es bueno para tu reputacion que te vean en ese estado- dijo el chico ayudando al aristocrata a incorporarse

-¿desde cuando te preocupa tanto mi reputacion?- sonrio burlon el chico

-te debo una desde Escosia cuando me salvaste la vida… con esto saldo la deuda- dijo seriamente el castaño

-sabes… esas fueron las unicas vacaciones felices que tuve- dijo el aristocrata- lo tenia todo, mi madre, buenos amigos… la mujer de mi vida… -sonrio recordando el beso de escosia- pero como todo lo bueno de mi vida… fue pasajero- declaro el castaño mientras el Corwell lo metia a su auto- si, me gustaria volver el tiempo

-pero no se puede Terry, hay que ver hacia el futuro

-sabes elegante, no eres tan desagradable- sonrio el castaño con mofa

-lamento no opinar lo mismo- sonrio el rubio castaño- pero mi hermano te apresiaba y si Candy se entera que te encontre en estas condiciones y no te ayude… me retira la palabra de por vida- dijo mientras ensendia el auto

-Dulce Candy- suspiro el Actor-¿Cómo lograste olvidarla?- pregunto

- no la olvide, solo trasforme mis sentimientos a una amistad fraternal… deberias intentarlo

-no lo creo- dijo el chico- sabes que no se las iba a devolver cuando vino aquí a ver el estreno?

-¿Qué?- pegunto el Corwell

-me la iba a robar- sonrio- no pensaba dejarla volver, para cuando se dieran cuenta tu queridisima tia abuela no hubiera podido hacer otra cosa que otorgarme su mano- declaro con arrogancia

-eres un…

-pero no funciono, tenia que pasar ese maldito accidente-declaro

-todo pasa por algo Terrence- dijo el rubio castaño mientras conducía

-gracias elegante- despues de eso ninguno de los dos caballeros dijo nada mas ahata llegar al departamento del heredero al ducado de grandchester

-¿Terry?- se dejo escuchar la voz de una mujer en la puerta

-¡Julieta!- sonrio el castaño

-¡Terry!, maldición, de nuevo borracho amargado empedernido

-que suscias palabras para su lengua princesa Julieta- dijo el aristocrata con mofa

-mas sucio terminaras si no te metes ahora mismo a tu departamento y te finges el enfermo Robert esta iracundo por que faltaste al ensayo- reclamo la actriz

-como si eso me importara

-tu eres…- dijo la actriz con un poc de desconfianza hacia el desconocido

-mi nombre es archibald Corwell Andrew, un placer madame- saludo edcadamenrte Archie mientras besaba la mano de la joven actriz

-Karen Klise- dijo la joven dama- ya lo recuerdo en una de las recepciones, ¿no es usted el primo de Anthony Browen?-pregunto la joven

-en efecto, Anthony es mi primo

-ya veo, por favor enviele saludos de mi parte es un hombre bastante agradable- dijo la joven con una bella sonrisa

-¿Cómo ce usted a mi primo?- pregunto el joven sorprendido

-si, baila con el enemigo- respondio el borracho actor recargado en la pared de su departamento

-¡callate Grandchester y mejor metete a tu habitación antes de que te meta yo por las malas

-uhuhu… como usted diga su majestad- sin mas el joven abre la puerta de su departamento torpemente

-disculpeme, como comprendera no puedo quedarme a conversar mas, tengo que prepararle un café a ese cabeza hueca antes de que nuestro director se de cuenta del por que falto al ensayo

-no se preocupe, comprendo… disculpe, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ayudarle a Grandchester… usted y el

-no, para nada, dios me libre, seriamos una pareja terriblemente explosiva, tenemos el mismo carácter, ademas el muy estupido no ah terminado con esa imitación de actriz cara de gusano-dijo la pelirroja con coraje- la responsable de todo, yo quiero a Terry como un amigo, como un hermano, por eso me duele verlo asi… sufrio mucho cuando Candy se fue, el amaba a Candy con toda su alma, su separacion fue terrible, Terry… terry se dio mucho a la bebida, abandono el teatro … en fin se sumio en una terrible edepresion, no me gustaria verlo asi nuevamente… disculpeme estoy hablando de mas, con su permiso, buenas noches joven Corwell- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-buenas noches señrita Klise- sin mas lajoven entra al departamento de terry y archi se va de ese lugar

-eres una vergüenza de la naturaleza lo sabias Grandchester?- dijo molesta la actriz mientras preparaba un café bien cargado

-ni te molestes Klise… pasan de las 11 de la noche, ¿crees realmente que Robert vendra?- dijo el actor desparramado en su sofa

-eso lo dije para bajarte la borrachera-dijo la actriz-Terry mirate, de nuevo en ese estado tan lamentable

-sera la ultima vez que me veas asi Klise… la ultima borrachera que me eh dado por esa mujer… mañana, sera asunto olvidado- declaro el castaño

-si como no y yo soy Julieta… un momento…jaja, si lo soy- se burlo- en serio Teery, ¿crees porder sacar a Candy de tu cabeza?, por dios, llevas a esa mujer tatuada en tu alma Terrence

-Callate Klise, no me atormentes

-no, si no te atormento tu solo te bastas- declaro molesta

-Karen

-no seas cobarde Terry, algo me dice que Candy no te ah olvidado, aun hay algo de ese sentimiento en ella

-No Karen, se acabo, ya no hay mas… por favor, vete

-y dejarte para que sigas bebiendo y arriesgarme que no vallas al ensallo mañana?, eso si que no

-te juroq eu no bebere mas… ya no mas, pero, necesito estar solo, con mis recuerdos, solo por esta noche, solo por hoy derramar lagrimas por ella y despues, todo este amor se volvera un sueño del que mañana despertare

-estas cometiendo un error grandchester, espero que a la larga no te arrepientas- sin mas la joven l eentrega una taza de café- descansa, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo- la chica toma su abrigo y sale del departamento

-Candy…- susrro el castaño mientras veia el café entre sus manos- Te amo… te amo…- una solitaria lagrima callo en lña taza de café caliente y pronto otras mas le hicieron compañía.

_El viento vibra con mi emoción  
creo escuchar su fuerte voz  
Las nubes trazos de un futuro cruel  
resuenan como un eco_

Mancion Andrew 11:30 pm new York

-¿Terry?- la chica se habia llevado las manos al corazon, por un momento le parecio escuchar la voz del castaño llamandola- me estoy volviendo loca…Terry…¿Por qué teniamos que separarnos de esta manera, ¿Por qué tenian que pasar asi las cosas?

-Candy…¿ estas despierta?- la voz del joven creador de rosas tocaba delicadamente la puerta de la habitación de la chica a la que amaba

-Anthony, ¿Qué haces despierto?- pregunto la pecosa al momento de abrir la habitación

-lo mismo deberia pregunatarte- dijo el rubio con una dulce sonrisa

-estaba recordando lo que me conto Violet esta tarde, pobrecilla si que ah sufrido…

-la noche esta hermosa, ¿Por qué no vamos a contemplar las estrellas?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Anthony… bien, ¿Por qué no?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-te espero en la azotea- dicho eso el joven rubio se aleja de la habitación de la chica

-Anthony… mi dulce Anthony, a tu lado, siento que el dolor no existe, me das tanta paz y serenidad… Terry, alguna vez me senti asi contigo… no, a tu lado era un subir y bajar de emosiones, siempre lo impredecible… sin embargo lo bello de la sorpresa y ese hormigueo de insertidumbre…Albert, tu eres la paz completa y la madures, la seguridad y la estabilidad, mi fiel amigo, mi principe de la colina…- a la mente de la pecosa las palabras de su amiga y colega llegaban nuevamente..

"_**-Candy, prométeme que serás feliz, que escucharas a tu corazón al elegir al hombre que amas- dijo la chica al voltear a ver a la pecosa**_

_**-¿Cómo?- dijo la pecosa- ni yo misma se que hacer, Anthony es mi primer amor, yo se lo dije muchas veces… pero el jamás me dijo que me correspondía por otro lado Terry, el… mi gran amor, el único que ah logrado sacar sentimientos tan profundos en mi corazón… pero que tiene un deber moral, un compromiso de honor- declaro la pecosa**_

_**-¿y Albert?- pregunto la albina**_

_**-Albert, representa un amor maduro- contesto ella- me siento tan protegida a su lado, tan feliz y segura…**_

_**- si que estas en un dilema pequeña, dime- la mujer tomaba asiento a lado de la enfermera de rubios cabellos- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Anthony?**_

_**-no lo se… su calidez, su ternura, su sencillez y alegría, el hecho de no darse por vencido y lograr su independencia-sonrió la pecosa**_

_**-es un poco como tu- declaro la albina- y ¿de Albert?, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- pregunto nuevamente la albina**_

_**-no lo se, su madurez, su independencia, la forma en que puede tomar un problema en sus manos y solucionarlo, su fuerza de voluntad, pero también su espíritu libre y honesto, su ternura y calidez- sonrió la pecosa**_

_**-y de Terry?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer**_

_**-él es tan diferente a Anthony y Albert, su soledad tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a la mía, a veces tierno, otras duro, a veces orgulloso y otras tan sereno, sus ojos tienen la pasión de la actuación y cuando algo lo apasiona, lo encuentro tan deslumbrante, tan único, con una personalidad tan arrolladora…**_

_**-comprendo… ahora que has comparado a los tres… ¿a quien amas Candy?- pregunto la albina**_

_**-… no lo se, no lo se Violet, es tan difícil- suspiro la pecosa**_

_**-no lo es, pronto lo descubrirás"**_

-me pregunto si tu ya sabes a quien a elegido mi corazon Violet…

Mancion Marlow 12:00 am new York madrugada del 12 de junio de 1915

-maldita Gitana, mil veces maldita- una chica de cabellos rubio y ojos azules no lograba consiliar el sueño, las palabras de esa mujer habian hecho meya en su alma, le habia dejado sumamente alterada, sus ojos penetrantes aun seguían grabados en su memoria, nunca olvidaria lo que ella le habia dicho…

Unas horas atrás, 11 de junio de 1915 10:00 pm

_-Violet!- dijo la joven trabajadora al vera su amiga en la puerta- que bueno que regresaste, de verdad que ya no soporto a la señora_

_-lamento decirtelo Cassy, pero solo eh venido a decir adios, regreso a mi pais natal- dijo la albina con algo de pesar_

_-no me hagas esto, creo que voy a renunciar, no la aguanto_

_-¿se encuentra la señorita Susana Marlow?, me gustaria hablar con ella_

_-si, claro… solo ten cuidado, esta que muerde por que el joven terry no vino a verla y mas por que al parecer se entero que una ex novia de el esta en la ciudad y es la causa de que el no venga_

_-entiendo- dijo la albina con una sonrisa- bueno ire a despedirme de ella_

_-pasa… en lo que yo voy a redadctar mi carta de renuncia- dijo la joven con una sonrisa bromista_

_-despues de que le diga todo lo que tengo que decir, quisas sea lo mejor, no me gustaria que se desquitara contigo_

_-gracias por la advertencia- dijo seriamente la mucama, mientras la princesa subia las escaleras en direccion a la habitación de Susana_

_-puedo pasar- dijo la chica mientras tocaba la puerta_

_-adelante- se escucho desde el interior de la habitación, asi la joven albina entra encontrandose a Susana leyendo una pieza de teatro-¿tu?, al fin te apareces… eres una irrresponsable, no eres nada profecional, eres una completa inútil buena para nada, muerta de hambre, ni creas que por que terry te tiene en estima tolerare tus estupiudeces_

_-quieres callarte de una buena vez estupida caprichosa- dijo con tono autoritario la albina_

_-pero como te atre…- la marlow habia sido callada nuevamente_

_-me atrevo por que no volvera a verme, ni a mi ni a mi "incompetencia", solo vine a hacerle una advertencia_

_-¡¿pero que te crees infeliz?!- dijo la chica con la cara descompuesta por la ira_

_-escucahme bien Susana Marlow, alejate de Terry ahora que aun puedes, evitate ser una desgraciada el resto de tu vida, ese amor enfermiso te ah postrado en esta cama, esa obsecion esta lastimando al ser que supuestamente amas, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, el no te ama, ama a otra mujer, por ti solo siente agradecimiento y lastima, te aprovechas de su retorcido sentido del honor, el lo hace por caballero, tu por soberbia, un capricho_

_-¿Cómo te atreves maldita insolente?_

_-te maldigo, maldita seas mil veces Susana Marlow, estas acabando con la felicidad de dos seres que se aman por tu maldita necedad- dijo la chica furiosa_

_-ya veo, estas de lado de esa estupida enfermera simplona_

_-no la insultes…- dijo la chica con furia_

_-esa insipida estupida cara mosquita muerta que sintiendose muy buena me dejo al hombre que amaba, pues no, no me alejare de Terry entiendes, el es mio solo mio, tiene que cumplir con su obligación para conmigo, yo soy mucho mas que esa insipida enfermera_

_-te estas maldiciendo a ti misma Susana, estas cabando tu tumba lentamente- dijo ella con verdadero rencor_

_-¿Qué tiene esa insulsa enfermera?- dijo molesta_

_-para empezar, esta completa_

_-¿te atreves a mofarte de mi accidente?- dijo la rubia con la cara descompuesta_

_-no me referia a tu pierna, sino a tu corazon, estas podrida por dentro Susana marlow, quisas si no te hubiesen amputado la pierna el perfido aroma de la gangrena hubiese sido menos asqueroso que la perfidia de tu corazon…- la enfermera da media vuelta- recuerda mi advertencia… estas trazando tu terrible final- sin mas la albina sale de la habitación_

-jamas…- decia Susana regresando de ese recuerdo- jamas dejare libre a Terry, nunca-dijo la rubia mientras apretaba la sabana que cubria su pierna

_No puedo ver__  
la luna desde aquí  
Las nubes cubren toda su luz  
y las estrellas rotas al fin  
lloran su pena sobre mi_

Mancion Andrew, 12:30 am

-en verdad que el cielo esta maravilloso esta noche, no parece que lloviera hace un par de horas- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa mientras miraba el firmamento estrellado

-me parece mas hermoso por poder contemplarlo contigo Candy- dijo el rubio bastante osado, tenia que ganar terreno y rapido, habia estado cuatro años fuera del juego del amor de la Rubia pecosa, debia recuperar el tiempo perdido a como dira lugar

-Anthony, por favor- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada

-Candy, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en lo absolito, sigues siendo la mujer de mi vida, desde que llegaste a la familia, mi unica ilucion era desposarte- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la pecosa

-¡Anthony!- se sonrojo a mas no poder

-una vez me dijiste que yo te gustaba, candy, no me quisiste escuchar en ese momento, pero tu tambien, me gustabas, y mucho… te amaba desde entonces y te sigo amando ahora- declaro el rubio con euforia

-Anthony por dios …- dijo ella desviando su mirada

-Candy- dijo el chico tomándola por la barbilla- te amo- sin mas el rubio aserco sus labios a los de la pecosa rosandolos con delicadeza y ternura, la chica tenia los ojos abuiertos como platos, no esperaba aquello, su mente viajo hacia cierta tarde en escocia junto a un lago, tras recibir su primer beso…

_-eres malo… muy malo, malo para mi pero no para las mujeres- dijo la pecosa con lagrimas en los ojos tras haber abofeteado al chico que le robara su primer beso, sin mas, tras aquellas palabras sintió un golpe en su mejilla_

_-si estas hablando en serio dime la razon por lo que lo dices-dijo el castaño con furia_

_-¡por que lo eres!- grito ella con coraje mientras le daba una nueva bofetada_

_-por que estoy tratando de ser yo mismo-declaro el castaño sobandose la mejilla_

_-eres un madito malcriado te odio te odio…anthony jamas me abria besado de una manera tan bruta_

_-¡maldita sea!, Anthony, siempre Anthony…¿Qué nunca lo vas a olvidar?, siempre comparandome con ese jardinero, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, te amo candy, y me lastima cada vez que intentas ver a ese tipo en mi, no soy anthony y nunca lo sere- dijo el chico temblando de dolor y coraje- esta muerto y jamas volvera, ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento si siempre me estas comparando con ese tipo?- la chica tiene los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, las palabras de terry le habian llegado al alma, se sentia fatal, el estaba abriendo su corazon con ella y ella, solo podia recordar a Anthony, sin mas dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo_

-Anthony… por favor no- la pecosa se sentia de lo peor, cuando estuvo con Terry, solo pensaba en Anthony, ahora que tenia a Anthony no podia dejar de pensar en el beso de Terry

-candy, se que estube lejos de tu vida por mucho tiempo- dijo el rubio sin soltar la mano de la pecosa- pero no estoy dispuesto a desplazarme por mas tiempo, te amo y luchare por tu amor

-Anthony- la chica estaba sonrojada, estaba en una encrucijada, sabia que tenia a tres hombres dispuestos a arrancarse la vida por ella, todos y cada uno de ellos tenia un lugar especial en su corazon, el problema seria definir, cual de ellos era el dueño de su amor

-tendre paciencia candy, te lo prometo…

-la chica soltó el agarre del chico y miro nuevamente el cielo, las nubes se habian puesto sobre el cielo nuevamente, tal y como su corazon, la luna se habia ocultado tras lo nubarrones, pero entre ellas una estrella fugas callo, su corazon y su mente solo pudieron pronunciar un nombre-"terry"

_¿No seria mejor?  
estar junto a ti  
tu mano enlazar y nada mas  
lo que quiero hacer  
es seguir junto a ti  
en un lugar para dos_

En algun departamento de la gran manzana New York 1:00 am

-pecosa…-susurraba el joven actor mientras veia la misma estrella que candy, su corazon estaba dolido, sabia que la habia perdido hacia un año, sabia que no tenia ningun derecho a sentirse desplazado cuando el no hizo nada por sacarla de su error aquel fatidico dia, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, en su departamento tras que se mofara de su aplomo, al caer y tenerla tan cerca el castaño habia decidido quedarse con Candy, apoyarai a Susana en todo lo posible, pero jamas se alejaria de su Tarzan pecosa, si Candy no le hubiera pedido que la hiciera feliz… si ese jardinero no hubiera regresado, si su mejor amigo no fuera ahora su rival, tantas cosas serian diferentes-todo por culpa de ese maldito accidente, pecosa,m si pudiera regresar a los dias de San pablo, donde caminabamos juntos, el festival de mayo caminando de la mano sin que nada nos preocupara.. candy…

Mancion Andrew, 2:00 am

La rubia miraba las estrellas desde su balcón, se había disculpado con su "primo" no se sentía bien, todo su corazón era un embrollo, tenia a los tres chicos esperando por su respuesta, nunca se había sentido tan sola

-señorita Pony, hermana María, ¿Qué debo hacer?, los tres son tan importantes para mi…¿soy una mala mujer por amar a tres hombres al mismo tiempo?...realmente amo a los tres, ¿Qué significan para mi?...

_y verte aquí  
tu piel junto a mi piel  
hasta el amanecer  
sueño de amor_

-quiero encontrar un orden a mis sentimientos, quiero saber que es lo que realmente siento, ¿a quien amo?, Albert, mi querido protector y amigo, mi príncipe de la colina… Terry, mi caballero ingles, mi primer beso, mi dulce amor, Anthony, mi amor de infancia y el dolor de mi alma, el ser mas dulce que eh conocido… Dios que es esto que siento, a veces quisiera salir huyendo, huyendo de mi propio corazón y sentimientos, ayúdame dios mío… ayúdame… ¿a quien amo verdaderamente?...

* * *

XD continuara, las cosas están poniéndose difícil, como podrán ver como que hay mas inclinación hacia Terry, esto es por que sus votaciones llevan a ese camino solo quedan este y el próximo capitulo para que decidan, según sus votaciones encaminare la historia XD voten por sus dos rubios por que el duque les lleva como 10 votaciones por delante, XD inviten a otras a votar, n.n espero que les guste, perdón por la tardanza pero es que entre los examenes finales, la entrega de trabajos, exposiciones y trabajo en la oficina puff, a penas y me doy tiempo de escribir, además que las musas andan un poco flojas XD cuídense y espero les guste matta ne!


	21. Cartas y Desiciones

_**Cartas y decisiones. **_

-Candy, llego una carta para ti- dijo Dorothy entregándole una carta a la chica

-es de Michael- dijo la pecosa con una enorme sonrisa

-jajaja será mejor que la escondas muy bien si no quieres que tu "amadísimo esposo" se ponga mal de los nervios-se burlo la enfermera albina

-querrás decir de los celos- dijo la castaña de ojos chocolates con una sonrisa

-aun esta en Francia… dice que volverá pronto y quiere visitarnos para darnos sus sinceros deseos de un matrimonio duradero

-no te creo, si el pobre Michael estaba que se moría por ti en el frente

-lo se, me ayudo tanto y fue tan lindo desde que lo conocí en aquella fiesta que organizo Elisa

-y mas lindo cuando llegaste a Francia –dijo la albina con una sonrisa picara- por un momento pensé que te decidirías por el

-después de lo que viví en el ultimo mes antes de enlistarme…

-yo sinceramente después de ese mes pensé que quedarías traumada de por vida con el amor- se rió Patty

-pues ya vez que no, ahora nuestra querida señorita pecas es una señora pecas- se burlo la albina

-a callar con las pecas que estas igual que yo

-solo que tu si te traumaste con el amor Violet, eres joven y…

-cierto-dijo la albina interrumpió a la castaña- candy jamás me dijiste por que te enlistaste

-bueno…-conociendo el dolor que aun existía en el corazón de la albina la chica de melena rubia decidió contarle sus experiencias después de que ella se fuera de Estados unidos

12 de junio de 1915 residencia Andrew New York 10:00 am

-¿te beso dices?- dijo sonrojada la joven de cabellera negra y ojos color azul

-si Annie, pero estoy tan confundida- declaro la pecosa

-Candy… no es moral lo que estas haciendo, lo sabes verdad?

-claro que lo se Annie… dios mío estos meses han sido una tortura, en poco menos de un mes eh probado los labios de los tres me siento como una cualquiera Annie no se que hacer

-decidirte es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Annie- mira los pros y los contras de cada uno

-¿Cómo hago eso Annie?-dijo con una mirada de suplica la rubia

-bien, a favor de Albert, te conoce, es tu amigo y tu apoyo… contra, es tu padre legalmente hablando

-eso se soluciona si me repudia- dijo la rubia

-pero eso solo haría mas difíciles las cosas ante la sociedad, ¿un rico heredero enamorado de una enfermera huérfana?, para la sociedad escocesa tan conservadora …

-lo se … lo se… pero eso a Albert no le importa

-ahora Terry, el es un hombre que dio todo por ti, repudio su apellido y posición aristocrática para que tu no fueras expulsada de san Pablo, y no fueras echada de la familia Andrew, llego hasta aquí con sueños y promesas de amor para ti, trabajando día y noche para logra su sueño y estuvieras orgulloso de el… contra… esta comprometido con Susana Marlow- suspiro la morena

-Terry…- suspiro la rubia llevándose las manos al pecho

-Anthony, es el amor primero, tu amor de infancia, aquel que te protegió y acompaño durante toda tu estancia en Lakewood, el te ama, es dulce tierno atento y no pierde oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te ama y se interesa por ti, se recupero tras tus cuidados, eso es amor Candy

- y…el contra- dijo la pecosa

-lamento decirte que hasta ahora no eh encontrado un contra para Anthony… candy, creo que tu mejor opción es Anthony, aunque legalmente son primos, eso no afectaría debido a que eres adoptada, piénsalo Candy, no me gusta verte sufrir hermana y espero que tu elección sea la correcta, bien ahora te dejo, debo ir a cambiarme, Archie y yo iremos a dar un paseo

-gracias Annie- después de eso la morena sale de la habitación de su hermana y candy se queda pensativa- Anthony…Albert… Terry…. Dios mío …¿Qué hago?, debo dejar de darles esperanzas a los tres… Annie tiene razón… mi mejor opción es Anthony… pero… podré dejar a un lado a Albert… ¿podré olvidar a Terry?... Terry…

12 de junio de 1915 teatro del grupo Standford 12:00 pm

-señor Grandchester- dijo uno de los hombres de limpieza del teatro

-señor Leonard, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Terry apartando su vista del libreto para mirar a aquel hombre de complexión delgada, cabello canoso ojos color miel llenos de dulzura que estaba en la perta de su camerino

-lo buscan allá afuera- dijo el buen hombre con su siempre amable sonrisa

-sabes que no atiendo a admiradores Leonard- contesto el castaño suspirando imaginando que seria alguna admiradora

-lo se señor, pero dice ser su amigo y dice que el asunto a tratar es de suma importancia-dijo el hombre apenado, su buen corazón siempre hacia que levara los mensajes de aquellos que veía una verdadera necesidad

-¿Cuántas veces has escuchado esa misma historia Leonard y sigues creyéndola?- dijo con arrogancia el castaño pero con un tono de ternura hacia el buen corazón de aquel hombre que ya pasaba de los 60 años

-me dijo que se trata sobre la enfermera de su prometida y como se que ella es su amiga, pensé que era cierto

-sobre Violet?- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y reaccionando de inmediato

-el caballero me dijo que se llama Albert-continuo el señor Leonard al notar el repentino interés del castaño

-¡Albert!- sin mas el castaño sale de su camerino en busca de su amigo-rival

-Terry- dijo el rubio al visualizar a su amigo

-Albert ¿Qué pasa?, me dijeron que tenias que hablar conmigo de algo referente a Romina

-Terry, Violet te dijo algo de que se fuera a ir

-menciono que tenia que regresar a su país- declaro el castaño

-maldición- dijo el rubio con pesar

-¿Qué pasa Albert?- pregunto el castaño confundido

-se ah ido Terry, Violet se fue

-eso es imposible, anoche la dejamos en casa de Kassandra agotada y débil-contesto preocupado el castaño

-anoche fui a buscarla y no estaba ahí-aseguro el rubio

-no pudo haberse ido… ella tendría que haberme avisado- el castaño apretaba sus puños, no era posible que su amiga se fuera sin despedirse, era la única que le hacia recordar al rebelde del san Pablo que llevaba adentro

-¡amo Terence!- se escucho el grito de una mujer cerca de ellos

-¡Kassandra!- exclamaron los dos caballeros al encontrar a la gitana a lado de ellos

-por los espíritus- dijo la mujer tomando las solapas del actor- por lo que mas quiera dígame que lady Romina esta aquí con usted- el tono de voz de la gitana era desesperado

-lamento decirte que no- dijo el castaño

-amo Williams?- dijo con un atisbo de esperanza

-yo vine a preguntar lo mismo.-dijo el rubio aun mas preocupado

-dios mío- dijo la gitana cayendo de rodillas- se fue… se ah ido… volvió Rusia a enfrentarse sola al Zar…- la gitana estaba desconsolada

-por dios Kassandra ponte de pie- dijo el castaño apoyando a la gitana e intentando levantarla, pero la morena estaba devastada

-yo debí haberme ido con ella, soy tan estúpida, debí suponer que haría cuando me entrego el emblema real del clan gitano… soy una tonta, una verdadera idiota- dijo reprochándose la gitana mientras golpeaba con sus puños el suelo

-quizás aun no ah salido de New York- dijo el rubio con una luz de esperanza

-vallamos a el puerto, ahí deben tener los nombres de los pasajeros-dijo la gitana con esperanza mientras se ponía de pie

-voy con ustedes, el ensayo no empezará sino hasta dentro de tres horas

-vamos entonces- dijo el rubio encaminando a la gitana y al castaño hasta su auto

Residencia Andrew 4:00pm 12 de junio de 1915

-Candy, ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por las calles de New York conmigo?- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules a "su querida prima"

-perdóname Anthony, no me siento muy bien… si me disculpas me gustaría ir a recostarme un rato a mi alcoba- sin mas la rubia se pone de pie

-señorita Candy, llego esta carta para usted- dijo la mucama

-es de Violet…¿Qué significa esto?, ayer la fui a ver, ¿Por qué me envía una carta…?- de repente como un rayo la luz llega a la mente de la rubia-¡se ah ido!-dijo abriendo la carta de su amiga

_Querida Candy_

_Cuando recibas esta carta, yo estaré camino a Rusia, discúlpame por no habértelo dicho con claridad, pero no me gustan las despedidas, me duele tener que dejar tan bello país, pero ah llegado el día en que debo enfrentar mis obligaciones, ya no puedo huir por mas tiempo… te pido que cuides bien del Joven Anthony y el amo Albert, lucha pecosa enfermera, no decaigas y menos ante tu propio corazón, se que la decisión es difícil pero recuerda que estamos en este mundo para ser felices, tu ya has sufrido bastante ahora te toca luchar por amor, Candy, si tu amor es Albert no te reprochare nada, si es Anthony me harías muy feliz, por que es un gran chico… pero si te decides por Terry, pecosa desecha la culpabilidad de tu corazón, Susana Marlow no lo merece, solo lo esta haciendo sufrir y esta acabando con ese hombre maravilloso que conociste una vez en Inglaterra, sus caprichos, intrigas y chantajes enfermizos esta acabando con el noble caballero ingles, solo tu Candice has logrado hacer de el amo Terry un hombre fuerte valiente y capaz de enfrentar al mundo, no lo dejes solo por favor, sea cual sea tu decisión ayúdalos, los dejo en tus manos junto con mis mejores deseos pecosa, cuídate y en cada noche mis oraciones estarán encaminadas a tu felicidad…_

_Tú amiga por siempre:_

_Violet Romina Romanov._

-Violet… amiga mía, debiste decirme que pretendías partir anoche… tonta-dijo la pecosa mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla

-estas bien Candy- dijo el rubio al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia para después secar con su pulgar la lagrima que la pecosa derramara

-si… lo estoy, perdóname Anthony, quiero estar sola un momento

-señores, afuera hay una señorita que dice le urge hablar con ustedes

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Anthony

-se presento como Karen Klise- respondió la sirvienta

-¡Karen!- dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo

-¿la conoces?- pregunto la rubia

-si, la conocí en la fiesta que ofreció el alcalde… y tu?

-la conocí hace poco mas de un año- declaro la pecosa

-hazla pasar Sandy- dijo el rubio

-¡Karen!, ¿a que debemos tu visita?- dijo la pecosa con una peculiar sonrisa

-por favor Candy, dime que Terry esta aquí- dijo suplicante la actriz

-¿Terry?, no, el no ah venido para nada

-dios mío este fue el ultimo lugar donde lo eh buscado- dijo sentándose de lleno en el sillón

-por dios Karen, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupada la pecosa

-si sigue así esta echando por la borda toda su carrera, Robert es muy bueno pero su paciencia tiene un límite-dijo la actriz estrujándose las manos

-se preocupa demasiado por el señorita Klise, si el señor Grandchester no le importa su carrera es muy su asunto-dijo el rubio algo molesto al ver la cara de preocupación de Candy

-me preocupo por el por que además de ser mi compañero de escena es mi amigo, eh estado con el en sus peores momentos y en los mejores de su carrera-contesto molesta la actriz por el comentario del rubio

-parece que tienen una relación muy estrecha- dijo la pecosa con un tono que a Karen le parecían la viva representación de los celos

-así es, pero yo veo a Terry como a un hermano, no se ni por que vine- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie- regresare al teatro con un poco de suerte el ya se encuentra en ese lugar-dijo la actriz dispuesta a marcharse

-daré ordenes de que un auto la lleve hasta allá- dijo Anthony interfiriendo en la platica

-le agradezco señor Browen pero soy autosuficiente y se cuidarme, con su permiso

-no es ninguna molestia Karen, por favor, acepta- declaro la pecosa recobrando su tono amigable

-por favor señorita Klise, me sentiría muy incomodo si usted partiera sola- dijo el chico de ojos azules

-compréndanme, si Terry se entera me despelleja viva- sonrió la actriz- aceptar ayuda de su rival de amores no es un acto de lealtad entre amigos, quiero llegara a ser tan grande como Eleonor Beaker y si acepto es seguro que no vivo para contarlo, no se preocupe por mi joven Browen, tomare un carruaje- sin mas la actriz salio de la mansión dejando a una colorada candy y a un molesto Anthony ante el comentario de la pelirroja

-ahora vuelvo- dijo el rubio saliendo tras la actriz

-espera Anthony ¿que piensas…- la chica no fue atendida pues antes de terminar aquella frase el joven ya había cerrado la puerta de la calle tras de si-hacer?...

-espere señorita Klise- dijo el joven tras alcanzar a la dama que ya le hacia la parada a un carruaje

-ya se lo dije Browen, se cuidarme sola, no soy de esas indefensas damiselas de sociedad que esperan a que el noble caballero la rescate

-¿Cuál fue su verdadera intención al venir aquí mencionando al actorsucho de cuarta?- dijo sumamente molesto el chico sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la actriz

-disculpe, ¿podría soltarme me esta lastimando?- dijo furiosa la joven actriz

-¡contéstame!-recrimino el rubio

-no se de que me esta hablando, ya se lo dije yo solo vine a buscar a mi migo de tablas, sabiendo el interés que tiene en esta familia pensé que podía encontrarlo aquí- explico ella mientras veía con disgusto como el carruaje que pretendía tomar había pasado de largo- maldición tendré que esperar un nuevo carruaje

- y de paso inquietar el corazón de Candy al mencionarle a su amigo, ¿ el la envió?, dígale que candy me ama a mi y que no tiene por que enviar a sus amigos a incomodarla-le recriminó mas enojado el rubio

-¿si esta tan seguro del amor de Candy, por que tendría ella que inquietarse al tener noticias de mi amigo?, no será que no esta tan seguro como dice del amor de mi amiga enfermera?, es patético, ¿sabe que los celos son reflejo de la inseguridad del hombre?, no será que usted no esta tan seguro del amor de esa joven pecosa…abra los ojos joven browen, su historia es pasado y se esta aferrando a un amor no correspondido

-como se atreve- dijo iracundo como nunca el rubio

-tiene la misma mirada de inseguridad de Susana Marlow

-Susana … Marlow- pregunto el rubio desconcertado mientras hacia memoria –la prometida de Grandchester

-así es… pero Terry no la ama, ese matrimonio es una estupidez y ella lo sabe, sabe que el corazón de Terry solo reconoce una dueña, y esa es Candice White Andrew- dijo la pelirroja zafándose del agarre del rubio-y el corazón de Candy reconoce a mi amigo como su único dueño aunque ustedes dos han venido a mortificarla de esa manera, usted y el rubio mayor de la familia, el supuesto amigo de Terry, Dios, con amigos como ese para que quiere enemigos

-¿usted que sabe de nuestra familia para juzgarnos?- se molesto el rubio

-nada, pero si se de la historia de amor entre Terry y Candy… -dijo la chica mientras un nuevo carruaje se acercaba y ella le hacia la parada- se que sufrieron demasiado al separase, cuando Terry entro a la compañía teatral era frío, taciturno indiferente y solitario, cuando presentamos el rey Lear en Chicago dio un giro, sonreía bromeaba era un hombre diferente y la razón era que había visto a la chica de sus sueños y ella le correspondía, hasta que esa fatídica noche de otoño sucedió, ella lo dejo para que se hiciera cargo de esa mala imitación de actriz, ella, Susana, no ama a Terry, esta encaprichada con el, y Candy sigue amando a Terry… un amor como el de ellos no se puede desvanecer en tan poco tiempo… tome mi consejo Browen- dijo ya cuando el carruaje estaba a su lado- no se aferre a un amor que no es para usted… o terminara mal como Susana- dicho esto la chica sube al carruaje- que tenga buena tarde- sin mas la pelirroja ordeno la dirección a la cual se dirigía dejando a un Anthony con un cúmulo de sentimientos a flor de piel

Mientras tanto en la compañía teatral…

-¿Cuándo será el maldito día que todo mi reparto este completo- grito iracundo Robert Hatway a los presentes en el escenario

-tranquilícese señor Hatway o le va a dar algo- dijo el rubio invitado en aquel lugar

-discúlpeme señor Andrey pero no me diga nada que usted fue el primero en raptar a mi estrella y ahora mi actriz principal esta desaparecida- dijo el director mas molesto

-Cálmate Robert, sabes que Karen y yo no necesitamos de ensayo, nos acoplamos y tenemos bien memorizados nuestros diálogos- dijo el castaño con suficiencia

-tu y tu amiga van a ser mi perdición, Terrence te quiero ver en mi oficina en una hora- sin mas el director se va caminando iracundo hacia su oficina- el ensayo de hoy se cancela, nos vemos en la función de las ocho y pobre de aquel que se equivoque en sus diálogos- sin mas el director desaparece del lugar

-la hiciste buena Grandchester- dijo uno de sus compañeros de escena

-será mejor que ensayemos por nuestra parte si nos equivocamos Robert se desquita con nosotros- dijo una de las actrices

-lamento haberte metido en problemas Terry-se apeno la cabeza de la familia Andrey

- me metí yo solo, Violet también es mi amiga y me duele que se fuera así- dijo el castaño con tristeza

-como es posible que se fuera sin mi, no la entiendo siempre hemos estado juntas- dijo la gitana estrujándose las manos

-Señor Grandchester, llego una carta para usted- dijo uno de los encargados de intendencia

-¿para mi?... ¿aquí?- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el sobre-¡es de Violet!- dijo al leer el sobre

-¿Qué?- dijeron sus dos amigos ahí presentes mientras el chico conseguía rasgar el sobre

_Querido Terry:_

_Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, lo mas seguro es que ya este de camino a Rusia, discúlpame por haberme ido de esta manera tan apresurada y sin despedirme directamente, pero sabía que de hacerlo seria mas difícil, solo quería darte las gracias, gracias por la confianza que me tomaste, gracias por compartir conmigo tus tristezas alegrías y sueños, gracias por la amistad tan linda que compartimos pero también debo pedirte un favor, al tomar este barco mis alas serán cortadas, tendré que entrar al mundo de aristocracia que tanto odiamos tu y yo, sin embargo se que es mi obligación, debo velar por mi país y por mi gente, sin embargo, tu querido Terry, tu eres un espíritu libre que lucha por sus ideales y forma de ver la vida, no olvides por que partiste de Londres, para seguir tu camino, Terry, no trunques tu sueño, no cortes tus alas, no abandones tu libertad, por que no te liberaste del yugo de la aristocracia para caer en las redes de un amor enfermizo y caprichoso como el de Susana Marlow, entiéndeme , el sentido del honor no es suficiente para desplazar al amor, y tu Grandchester, no te estas casando por amor, sino por un retorcido sentido del deber, juraste no ser como tu padre, pero estas cayendo en la misma situación, tu deber te esta orillando a la infelicidad, querido amigo, libérate de ese yugo, libérate de ese peso, tu tienes que ser feliz, debes luchar por salir adelante, no se si sea Candy la mujer de tu vida, pero si se que Susana Marlow no lo es, Terry lucha por lo que creas correcto, el honor, el orgullo y el deber, no dan la felicidad, cuídate querido amigo y ten por seguro que todos los días pediré por que todo sea bien para ti, saca la casta joven Grandchester y sobre todo muestra ese rebelde que llevas dentro, esa alma gitana que posees, por que de no ser así tu y yo jamás abríamos sido amigos, los espíritus del silencio nos llevaron a conocernos y fue por algo, yo aprendí mucho de ti y a cambio dejo estas líneas en un papel para ti, suplicándote que no cometas un error con tu vida._

_Tú siempre amiga…_

_Lady Violet Romina Antella de Romanov_

_P.D.- por dios deja de beber y fumar de esa manera nunca alcanzaras el corazón de la pecosa, entiende que esos vicios no solucionan nada muchacho insolente y arrogante_

-Violet…- dijo en voz baja el castaño tras terminar de leer la carta que le dejara su amiga

-¿le dijo donde esta?- pregunto la gitana con expectación

-es imposible darle alcance… ya ah partido a Rusia- dijo el castaño mientras doblaba la carta de su amiga y la guardaba en su saco

-dios mío… yo debo ir con ella, debo alcanzarla, mi deber es protegerla.-dijo la gitana con desesperación

-Kassandra, saliste de tu país como una criminal al raptar a la gran duquesa de Rusia, si llegas a ir sola a Rusia te ejecutaran al acto- dijo el castaño conociendo las penas de la aristocracia

-pero…- la morena intentaba objetar

-Terry tiene razón, no puedes seguirla, con permiso- dijo el rubio saliendo de el lugar

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto la gitana al ver una mueca molesta en el rostro siempre amable del rubio

-que Violet- sonrió arrogantemente el castaño- no le dejo una carta a el- dijo guiñando el ojo

-dios mío… protege a mi señora – la gitana toma con fuerza la cruz de Caravaca que su madre le regalara años atrás cuando salio de Rusia- padre, madre, perdónenme, no pude protegerla por mas tiempo, ahora dejo en sus manos esa encomienda…

Mas tarde en la mansión Andrew…

-Albert, necesitamos hablar- dijo la tía abuela al verlo entrar

-ahora no tía abuela no estoy de humor- sin escuchar a la mujer el joven se encierra en el despacho

-¿pero que le sucede?- se pregunto la mujer mayor al ver en ese estado de coraje, incertidumbre y dolor a su querido sobrino

-no pude alcanzarla… demonios- dijo frustrado mientras tomaba asiento en el elegante sillón de cuero de su despacho, recargaba sus codos en el fino escritorio de caoba y hundía su cara entre sus manos-¿ahora quien me va a soportar en los momentos mas aborrecibles del trabajo?- sonrió con amargura el rubio mientras veía la pila de documentos que tenia que firmar

-señor Williams- dijo George ingresando al recinto

-George, ahora no, por favor, estoy muy cansado- dijo el rubio con fastidio

-señor Andrew… llego esta carta para usted- el ingles estiro la mano para entregarle el sobre, a penas lo vio el rubio reconoció la caligrafía de la gitana albina-

-¡violet!- tomo con ansiedad el sobre y lo abrió de inmediato

_Amado Albert:_

_Se que debes estar muy molesto por mi partida tan repentina, pero también se que debes estar desesperado por encontrarme…_

-me sorprende la manera en que conoce mis reacciones, pequeña tramposa, se nota que eres mi mejor amiga, pero eso no te librara de mi furia cuando nos volvamos a ver- se sonrió el rubio para disponerse a leer

_Se lo que me espera cuando nos reencontremos, me reprocharas no haberte invitado, pero algún día te traeré a conocer Moscú, se que es uno de los países que no has logrado visitar… algún día cuando puedas dejar tus responsabilidades como cabeza de los Andrey estaré esperándote en el palacio de Moscú_

-para este momento yo me sorprendería al saber que eras una princesa rusa no?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

_-se que no te sorprenderá la noticia de que soy una de las princesas perdidas de la dinastía Romanov, por que si mis cálculos son correctos, para este momento ya me fuiste a buscar al teatro con Terry y ese aristócrata chismoso ya debió haberte contado todo, seguramente bajo los efectos del whiskey_

-¿eres una bruja o que?- se sorprendió el rubio al leer esas líneas y darse cuenta que había sido así en gran parte

_Y no, no mi querido Albert, no soy bruja, tal vez adivina por mi sangre gitana… pero la realidad es que llegue a conocerlos tan bien que ya conozco sus reacciones…_

_Albert, mi querido amo Albert, esta carta es mi adiós, al menos el adiós de la enfermera Violet que contrataste en tu casa, por que la próxima vez que nos veamos, yo seré duquesa de Rusia… y si la salud de mi primo no mejora, me convertiré en Zarina de Rusia… pero hoy, como Violet, quería decírtelo, quería decírtelo pero no pude, no tuve el valor de decírtelo de frente, es por eso que lo dejo escrito en estas infames líneas, que no pueden decirte ni la mas minima parte de este sentimiento, Albert… desde el momento en el que te vi en Lakewood, mi corazón huyó de mi para estar a tu lado, lo se, no es la manera, pero quería que lo supieras, te amo, te amo Albert Andrey, te amo por el maravilloso ser que eres, por tu espíritu libre, por tu sonrisa calida, por tu libertad, por ser tu, te amo Albert, fuiste mi luz de alegría y esperanza durante estos cuatro últimos años, Albert, disculpa mi descaro, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero te juro que es verdad, estas palabras las escribo con tinta, pero en ella lleva sangre de mi corazón y todo el sentimiento de mi alma, perdóname, por que no pude refrenar este sentir, discúlpame por que no pude detener este creciente sentimiento, pero ahora, que no se si volveré a verte, necesitaba decírtelo… espero que seas muy feliz, que Candice logre encontrar en ti ese ser maravilloso que eres, que logre ver que no se encuentran hombres como tu en estos días, que ella llegue a amar esa alma bondadosa dulce y apasionada de libertad que eres, cada día mis oraciones estarán enfocadas a tu felicidad mi amado Albert, y espero, algún día que podamos volver a encontrarnos, poder llamarte amigo, verte como tu lo has hecho durante estos años, como un amigo, como un hermano, espero que el tiempo logre sacar este sentimiento de mi corazón… o al menos transformarlo a fraternidad… adiós mi querido Albert…_

_Tu siempre fiel enfermera…_

_Violet_

-…- el rubio dejo caer la carta de sus manos, ¿Qué había sido aquello?, ¿había leído bien?, la rusa ¿había dicho que lo amaba?

-Señor Williams, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el ingles al ver su notoria palidez

-me amaba- dijo consternado

-¿perdón?- dijo el ingles sorprendido

-eso es lo que quiso decir el anciano gitano… ella me amaba y nunca lo note- dijo el rubio desplomándose en su sillón, su mirada estaba perdida, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su paño de lagrimas, ella lo amaba, y el …¿Qué había hecho?, la había lastimado todo este tiempo hablándole de sus sentimientos por Candy- perdóname Violet…- dijo el rubio para si mismo- George por favor … déjame solo un momento-sin mas el joven ingles sale de la habitación dejando a su patrón a solas con sus pensamientos

La mañana había llegado, Candice debía cumplir la promesa de visitar a la tía de Violet, lo único que sabia era que la mujer se llamaba Aurine y era una mujer rubia de ojos azules y que uno de los médicos era amigo de ellas, se presentaría esperando que el doctor la dejara pasar.

-muy buenas tardes… yo vine a…- la chica no pudo continuar

-es usted la señorita Candice White Andrey- dijo el medico que le abrió- vino a visitar a lady Aurine- dijo el medico mirando a la pecosa con agrado

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto sorprendida la pecosa

-por que es tal y como la describió la señorita Romina- sonrió el medico- pase… tiene suerte, hoy es uno de esos raros días en los que la señora Aurine tiene una poco de lucidez

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto la pecosa

-algunas veces la señora recobra la lucidez pero… de repente vuelve a su mundo de locura, es algo difícil, la señorita Roni sufría mucho por ello

-comprendo- dijo la pecosa con tristeza

-¿no vino la señorita Kassandra con usted?

-no… esta cuidando a un pequeño en mi casa y no pudo acompañarme

-comprendo, pase por aquí- el médico la condujo hasta un jardín en aquel hospital psiquiátrico-Lady Aurine…

-Doctor Stevens… ¿Quién es la bella señorita que le acompaña?- pregunto la mujer con interés

-es amiga de su sobrina Romina- contesto el Doctor

-ya veo… hola mi nombre es Aurine Romanov, tu eres…

-mi… mi nombre es… Candice… Candice White Andrey-contesto la pecosa mientras su corazón se aceleraba al conocer a tan distinguida mujer, a pesar de su palidez se podían notar las facciones de una mujer hermosa, el cabello algo ensortijado y unos ojos azules llenos de bondad y amor

-eres una hermosa chiquilla… pero …¿Por qué Roni no vino contigo?- pregunto la mujer

-bue…bueno es que… ella-dijo la pecosa acercándose

-tienes unos ojos maravillosos… tan verdes como los de…- en ese momento la cara de la mujer se descompone y copiosas lagrimas comienzan a caer…-Eliot… Eliot mi amor…-la mujer da rienda suelta a su llanto

-por dios… Miriam trae un sedante- ordeno el medico

-¡no!, no puede estar sedándola cada vez que sufra una crisis- reclamo la pecosa – cálmese… cálmese – decía la chica intentando calmar a la joven dama

-No… mi Eliot no puede esta muerto no puede estarlo, vamos a tener u hijo el prometió cuidarnos y protegernos, el lo prometió… el me lo prometió… Eliot-lloraba desesperada

-Lady Romanov, por favor tranquilícese… tranquilícese…-dijo la chica abrazando a la mujer- han pasado casi 20 años desde ese fatídico día, por favor, debe regresar a su realidad, por el bien de su sobrina por el bien de su pueblo… Lady Romanov

-este… este aroma… es…- la mujer comenzó a calmarse al sentir el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo la rusa mirándola con ternura

-Mi nombre es Candy, soy amiga de Violet y… ella me pidió cuidarla en su ausencia- dijo la pecosa con ternura mientras veía como los cristalinos ojos de la mujer dejaban salir mas lagrimas

-si… ya lo recuerdo, ella sigue viajando para encontrar a mi hijo- dijo la mujer tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

-no se altere nuevamente Madame… debe estar serena-advirtió el doctor

-¿tienen noticias del paradero de mi hijo?- pregunto la rubia

-ah… no… aun… aun no, pero… la mantendré informada, yo cuidare de usted-sonrió la pecosa

-¿Cuántos años tienes linda?- pregunto la mujer calmándose

-tengo 17, los cumplí en mayo pasado

-17… la misma edad que debe tener mi hijo…espero que sea tan bueno como tu- sonrió la mujer

-seguramente… será un gallardo caballero- sonrió la pecosa intentando ocultar la tristeza, no podía decirle que su hijo había muerto poco después del parto, seria conducirla a la locura total

-gracias Candy… sabes, tu aroma… es idéntico al de mi madre… ella también olía a rosa silvestre y hierva fresca- sonrío la mujer

-¿recuerda a su madre?- pregunto la pecosa

-si… la recuerdo bien… es curioso, ella también tenia algunas pequitas en su nariz como tu pequeña pecosa- sonrió la mujer mientras la cara de Candy se descomponía ante ese sobrenombre cariñoso- disculpa… ¿te molesta que te llame así?- pregunto triste la mujer

-¿eh?... no… no lo que pasa es que… me recordó a alguien que me llama igual

-un chico- dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa

-¿eh?- la pecosa estaba sonrojada-bu… bueno

-ah… y no cualquier chico, tal vez tu novio o prometido

-¿pero que cosas dice Lady Romanov?- la chica se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos mientras un furioso sonrojo las cubría

-creo que acerté- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce-platícame, ¿Cómo es el?, ¿te quiere?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿piensan casarse?- el medico que presenciaba todo a un lado de las damas estaba sorprendido, esa rubia había logrado calmar a Lady Romanov y mantenerla lucida con una platica común, era sorprendente

-bueno… si y no… es una larga historia Lady Romanov- dijo la chica poniéndose triste

-bueno… aquí no tengo mucho que hacer y… si tu no vas de prisa… puedo escucharte… algo aquí- dijo llevando sus manos al corazón- me dice que te esta doliendo y hasta ahora nadie ha podido bien aconsejarte

-esta en toda la razón… tengo buenas amigas, unas mujeres maravillosas que me criaron como a una hija… pero las primeras tienen la misma madures que yo, mientras que las segundas entregaron su vida a Dios y no cuento con nadie mas que pudiera darme un buen consejo, soy huérfana, nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres.

-que casualidad… tu no tienes una Madre… y yo no tengo a mi hijo… quizá, podamos complementar estas tristezas- sonrió la mujer- dime hija… ¿Qué te abruma tanto?- era una conexión especial, Candy se sentía feliz y en paz con esa mujer y la princesa rusa se sentía mas lucida que nunca desde el comienzo de sus desgracias, Candy le contó lo que había sido su vida desde que llego al hogar de pony y hasta la fecha.

-estoy de acuerdo con tus amigas… debes tomar una decisión y pronto pequeña- dijo la princesa con ternura- de lo contrario te quedaras sin ninguno de los tres

-Albert fue mi amor de infancia, esa primera ilusión y después se convirtió en mi amigo, confidente y protector… Anthony fue un amor adolescente, dulce, sencillo y tierno… y con Terry…- la pecosa se sonrojó- conocí sensaciones diferentes, intensas, amor, dolor, alegría y tristeza, estar con el era… era

-un sube y baja de emociones inconfundibles difíciles de entender pero que de una manera extraña te hacían feliz, ese nerviosismo, incluso los momentos tensos los disfrutabas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?...

-Eliot… me hacia sentir igual

-lo lamento señorita Andrey, pero se termino el horario de visita- dijo el medico

-comprendo- dijo la pecosa algo triste por despedirse de la hermosa dama-fue un placer conocerla

-lo mismo digo Candice… espero venga a visitarme seguido- dijo la mujer con una calida sonrisa

-todos los días de ser posible- sonrío la pecosa, era muy agradable estar con esa dama- hasta mañana entonces- sin mas la pecosa se fue de el lugar

Una semana había pasado desde la despedida de la albina, todos regresaban a su vida normal, o al menos eso parecía ya que cierta rubia estaba agobiada, estresada, sentía que su vida jamás había sido tan complicada pero la compañía de la princesa rusa daba calma a esos momentos de tristeza y desconcierto en que sus "tres galanes", la habían sumergido…

-Candy, pequeña tienes una carita…- dijo la princesa al verla llegar con un semblante cansado

-ya no aguanto mas… esto se esta haciendo muy duro, esos tres van de mal en peor- dijo la chica sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-ven aquí- dijo la mujer estirando los brazos para recibir a Candy en su regazo- llora pequeña, llora todo lo que necesites- consolaba la mujer abrazando con ternura a la chica mientras acariciaba los dorados bucles de la rubia-¿cuéntame que paso ahora?

-parece que los tres se han empeñado en hacerme la vida mas complicada, Anthony es muy dulce, siempre me procura una rosa en mi habitación todas las mañanas, Albert siempre tiende a llevarme con el a las cenas de gala haciendo evidente su interés por mi, mientras que Terry… ¡Dios mío ese cabeza dura!, no se como lo hace pero siempre aparece en el lugar menos esperado, se las ha arreglado para aparecer en cada cena de gala a la que voy o reunión social y yo sin poder negarme a ir por que de hacerlo es seguro que la tía Elroy me despelleja viva

-bueno… por lo que me has comentado el es uno de los mejores actores de la ciudad, ¿no crees que es normal que te lo encuentres en esas reuniones?- pregunto la dama con una sonrisa apacible- no será acaso que deseas que el este ahí por ti y no por sus compromisos?- pregunto la mujer- su historia fue muy bella, demasiado hermosa y su lazo muy poderoso para que de pronto… se separan- dijo la mujer limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de la pecosa

-es que … no te he contado el por que nos separamos Aurine- dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-bueno… soy toda oídos- dijo la mujer con una sincera sonrisa mientras levantaba el rostro de la enfermera-nunca bajes la mirada, siempre mantenla en alto-le sonrió-ahora cuéntame, tal vez conociendo toda la historia pueda darte un consejo adecuado.

-vera…- la chica comienza relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que se encontraron por un momento en Chicago, la correspondencia que habían intercambiado, y su relación a través de esas cartas, su llegada por primera vez a Broadway, el estreno y como se había enterado de el accidente de Susana, la triste escena en el techo del hospital, la triste despedida y el dolor que quedo en su corazón, la mujer miraba con seriedad a la joven mientras le relataba todo lo sucedido, de vez en cuando la mujer abría los ojos sorprendida, como por ejemplo cuando Candy le contó que paso toda la noche buscando a Terry en Chicago, o fruncía el seño como cuando le contara lo que Susana Marlow intento la noche del estreno, cuando Candy termino su relato la mujer se le quedo mirando con seriedad, pero sus ojos compartían el dolor de Candy, la rubia enfermera bajo la mirada, sentía que la bella dama frente a ella le reprochaba el no olvidar a Terry por completo

-Candy… ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo con tu vida?- pregunto la mujer mirándola dulce pero a la vez con una seriedad que helaría el mismo infierno

-¿Cómo?

- me has contado toda tu vida… primero renunciaste a ser adoptada por tu amiga Annie, renunciando al amor de una familia, después te separaste de tus madres de Chicago para que ellas no cargaran con los gastos de una adolescente cerrándote la oportunidad de ser adoptada, sufriste mucho en casa de Neal y Elisa, te humillaste para salvar el trabajo de otra amiga, parece que la vida te recompenso con la adopción de la familia Andrew pero esta no te aceptaba, al menos no los mayores… la vida te arrebato la felicidad a lado de Anthony, viajaste a Londres y conociste un amor mas profundo a lado de Terrence, el tomo una decisión equivocada al irse sin ti de Inglaterra, tu me dijiste cuan tonto había sido al decidir solo, ¿pero no hiciste lo mismo aquella noche en el hospital?- pregunto severa con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida mientras caía en cuenta de que había hecho lo que tantas veces le reprochara a Terry

-el se fue del colegio para no quitarte la adopción de los Andrew, para que siguieras siendo una Andrew el renuncio a ser un Grandchester, al menos en lo que respecta a los placeres de la nobleza, fuiste su aliciente para cumplir sus sueños… tu te sentiste sola, ¿Cómo crees que el se sintió cuando tu tomaste la decisión de irte sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos?

-pero yo tome la decisión pensando en sus sentimientos, se que estaba sufriendo por no saber que hacer y yo… yo...- a decir verdad hasta para ella era tota cualquier excusa

-y fue muy fácil decidir por os dos… Candice si fueras mi hija te daría una tunda para que te entraran las cosas en esa cabecita

-Aurine…- la rubia estaba sorprendida-¿no lo entiende?, Susana lo necesitaba para ser feliz

- ¿y tu?... ¿tu que Candice?, ¿tu felicidad no importa?, lo necesitabas tanto como ella, no hay amor mas fuerte que otro candice- reprocho la princesa

-pero hubiese sido injusto para Susana, ella salvo su vida

-y ¿que tan injusto fue para Terry tu decisión y para tu corazón Candy?, esa injusticia no cuenta, ¿feliz?, ¿Susana será feliz sabiendo que se casa con un hombre por agradecimiento?, ella tendrá a Terry a su lado, mientras su corazón le pertenece a otra mujer, a ti- declaro con seriedad la princesa

-pero es que yo…- a la rubia empezaban a acabársele los argumentos

-¿no fue mas injusto traicionar tus sentimientos y los de Terry?… por que eso es lo que hiciste Candice

-Susana lo necesitaba para vivir, ella pretendía quitarse la vida por el y por mi

-y con ello logro su objetivo… ¿no lo ves?- pregunto molesta la mujer

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Candy sorprendida

-¿no te parece demasiada casualidad?, la noche del estreno, sabía que tu estabas en la ciudad, discúlpame pero a mi me parece mas una puesta de teatro, ella estaba acostumbrada y no me sorprendería que la madre de esa mujer tuviera algo que ver, en las condiciones en las que estaba Susana, ¿Cómo era posible que llegara sola hasta esa azotea sin ayuda de alguien?

-yo…

-Candy, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero tu y yo sabemos que el verdadero amor es darlo todo sin esperar algo a cambio, tu diste tu corazón, tu amistad, tu ternura y compañía a Terry sin espera que el correspondiera, incluso me comentaste que era un poco grosero al principio, pero sin querer se entregaron mutuamente sus corazones, y esa noche de invierno los destrozaron, mientras que Susana, ¿Qué hizo ella?, le salvo la vida esperando que con eso el se enamorara de ella, al igual que tu al verlo sufrir ella debió liberarlo al ver que no estaba bien

-lo hizo… Terry fue el que no quiso ir por mí

-¿Cómo?... un "¿aun puedes alcanzarla?"… candy eso fue mas por compromiso que por que de verdad lo sintiera

-Terry no hizo nada por arreglar las cosas

-ahora lo esta haciendo- reclamo la mujer

-algo tarde para eso no

-¡pero que cabeza dura!-se molesto la princesa al ver que la rubia no entraba en razón

-disculpen… Candy no creí encontrarte aquí- se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Eleonor… yo… - la pecosa estaba apenada, ¿escucharía algo de lo que había dicho?

-puedo volver mas tarde- dijo la mujer quien miraba con tristeza a Candy

-no… yo… ya debo volver a casa- dijo la pecosa mas tranquila

-Candy…- la enferma la miraba con ternura, sabia que había sido dura, pero esperaba que ayudara en algo a la pecosa

-nos vemos mañana Lady Aurine- dijo la pecosa besando la frente de la mujer- gracias por ayudarme…-dijo con sincero agradecimiento- pero ya es tarde para el y para mi, lo se… así que mi decisión se reduce a dos- sin mas la pecosa mira a Eleonor- con permiso- sin mas se retira del lugar

-se veía muy triste-declaro la actriz

-me lastima verla así- dijo la princesa mirando como se alejaba la pecosa

-¿te lastima?- dijo la actriz

-se ah convertido en una amiga, es tan dulce, tan buena… pobrecilla ah sufrido tanto, me inspira unas ganas de protegerla con todo y por encima de todos…

-te entiendo, si no fuera por ella yo jamás me abría reconciliado con mi hijo

-a mi me ah mantenido cuerda todo este tiempo… ella ha sufrido mucho, mas que yo… es muy fuerte, yo me encerré en mi dolor encontrando un escape en la locura… y ella… ella se ha levantado y sola

-nada me aria mas feliz que verla a lado de Terry- confeso la actriz

-ella no lo dice… pero esta muy dolida con tu hijo… aunque lo ame… veo muy difícil que le perdone

-Candy tiene un corazón de oro- dijo la actriz

-pero en la misma intensidad que se ama… es difícil perdonar y ella

-aun lo ama?- pregunto la actriz

-esa es una respuesta que no puedo darte, la pequeña esta muy confundida… pero…- la princesa miraba el cielo

-¿pero?...- la actriz miraba con recelo a su amiga

-¿me ayudas?... tendremos una recepción esta noche y quiero lucir bella para recibir a los duques de Konnot, no quiero causarle problemas y disgustos a mi hermano Nicky- sonrió la princesa

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió la actriz- de nuevo regresaste a tu mundo… esta bien Lady Romanov

-"perdóname Eleonor… pero decirte los sentimientos de Candy seria traerle mas conflictos, esa pecosa es demasiado buena como para renunciar a su felicidad por la de otros, si te lo digo, van a ser muchos lastimados en esta historia… perdóname amiga, pero en este momento mi prioridad es proteger a Candy"- pensaba la rusa mientras fingía nuevamente demencia.

Candy había llegado hasta su hogar, sabiendo que le esperaban nuevas sorpresas y el acoso de todos los días

-¡no puede ser!- dijo la pecosa con fastidio al entrar a su recamara

-¡por Dios Candy!... cuantas flores- dijo maravillada su pelinegra amiga al entrar al cuarto de su amiga y ver flores por todo el lugar

-¡te las regalo!-dijo Candice fastidiada

-¿Qué pasa candy?- pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia

-¡que ya estoy harta de esta situación Annie!- dijo la pecosa sentándose frustrada en su cama- me siento acosada, presionada… Annie no se cuanto mas pueda soportar esta situación, Anthony me manda flores, chocolates, dulces, Albert me invita a cenas me da regalos y Terry… dios parece que tiene mi itinerario me lo encuentro a cada momento y por su parte las flores tampoco paran… Annie me voy a volver loca

-cálmate Candy… esto solo tiene una solución y esa es que te decidas de una vez

-ese es el problema Annie… no se que estoy sintiendo, con los tres me siento tan bien…. Pero a la vez los tres me hostigan y me hacen sentir la mujer más malvada de este mundo

-candy… quédate con Anthony- dijo la morena

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida la pecosa

-vamos Candy, sabes que es tu mejor opción, siempre lo amaste y no olvido cuanto lloraste por su muerte, sufriste su ausencia, candy…

-pero también sufrí por Terry, por nuestra separación

- y... ¿Ya olvidaste cual es la causa de que se separaran?- dijo la morena recordándole la situación de el castaño

-no… no lo olvido pero… Annie, este tiempo en New York… me ah hecho sentir que tal vez… fue un error separarnos quizás…

- y ¿Susana Marlow?, candy tu no eres del tipo de personas egoístas- dijo la morena

-lo se… lo se Annie, ¿crees que no me lo eh reprochado ya?-dijo la pecosa con pesar

-candy entiende tu mejor opción es Anthony, si te decidieras por Albert le darías mas problemas a Terry- dijo la morena

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Candy desconcertada

-piénsalo Candy, Terry no es el tipo de chicos que hace amistad con facilidad y Albert siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para el, tu misma me lo dijiste, ¿crees que podrían seguir siendo amigos después de que tu te decidas por uno de ellos?- dijo la morena dejando pálida a Candy

-…yo…- en ese momento la puerta de la recamara de Candy fue abierta-¡Tía abuela!- de inmediato la rubia se puso de pie al ver a la matriarca de los Andrey en su puerta

-señorita Brighton, seria tan amable de dejarnos solas por favor- dijo con severidad en su rostro la mujer

-¿eh?... bueno yo…- la morena voltea a ver a su hermana quien solo asiente con la cabeza- por supuesto, con su permiso señora Elroy- después de eso la morena sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-¿en que puedo servirle Tía abuela?- dijo la pecosa sintiendo un escalofrío ante la fría mirada de la mujer

-¿asta cuando vas a seguir jugando con mis sobrinos White?- pregunto sumamente molesta la tía abuela

-¿perdón?- la chica estaba desubicada, aquella pregunta si que la desconcertó

-piensas que puedes estar dándole esperanzas a los dos, eso no te lo voy a tolerar, sabia que no podías ser una dama, pero jamás me imagine que te convirtieras en una cualquiera- dijo la tía abuela con enfado

-cualquiera Elisa que estando prometida se mete con mas de dos hombres diferentes, escúcheme señora Elroy, no voy a permitir que…

-¿Cómo se le llama a una mujer que entrega sus labios a mas de un hombre?- grito molesta la anciana- me eh enterado de todo White, mis dos sobrinos han acudido a mi para pedir consejo y me desalienta ver que no me equivoque contigo en un inicio, sabia que serias la perdición para mis queridos sobrinos

-tía abuela…

-escúchame bien Candice, tu deber es permanecer a lado de Williams, se lo debes por todo lo que ha hecho por ti- sin añadir mas la tía se da media vuelta- mas te vale que te decidas por el si no quieres que toda mi furia se valla contra ti

-¡tía abuela!- la chica estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que la mujer de edad le acababa de decir…

-¿Candy?... ¿estas bien?- se dejo escuchar la voz de Patty que recién entraba a la alcoba

-si… estoy bien Patty, o eso creo…

-escuché todo Candy… no hagas caso, tu debes elegir a quien amas

-no se que hacer Patty- dijo la pecosa mortificada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente en signo de desconcierto

-has lo que tu corazón te manda Candy- se dejo escuchar a varonil voz de quien acompañaba a Patty

-¡Neal!- dijo sorprendida

-nunca has sido una persona que se deje manipular, y menos por la tía abuela, así que no me decepciones ahora Candice… actúa conforme los dictados de tu corazón-dijo el moreno mientras se colocaba su sombrero- bueno, yo me retiro, con su permiso- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del lugar

-¿no es increíble como ha cambiado?- pregunto la castaña a su amiga

-dímelo a mi… que Neal me diera un consejo, es algo que nunca en mi vida me abría imaginado-dijo la pecosa completamente desconcertada

-sin embargo es un buen consejo… candy, yo no te conocí en los tiempos que viviste con Anthony, pero no creo que fuesen tan intensos como los que viviste con Terry… Candy yo vi varias veces a Terry velar por ti, en san Pablo lo vi golpear a Neal cuando te seguía por que querías ver a Klint, el jamás lo permitió, lo que hizo por ti para que Elisa no te descubriera que escapabas del cuarto de meditación, por Dios Candice… renuncio a su fortuna y titulo por ti, para salvarte y que no perdieras el apellido Andrey… candy, creo que Terry merece otra oportunidad

-Patty- susurro la rubia- estoy cansada… podrías dejarme sola por favor- dijo la pecosa

-esta bien… descansa Candy, iré a acostar a Stear- sin mas la castaña sale de aquella habitación dejando muy pensativa a la pecosa

Mientras tanto por las calles de New York un chico de piel morena conducía a un punto en especial de la ciudad, sabia que tenia que ayudar a su "prima" el tenia que enmendar todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, aunque sabia que en cuanto su adorada hermana se enterara le retiraría el habla de por vida…

-al fin llegue- dijo el hombre saliendo del auto-disculpe- se dirigió a uno de los hombres de intendencia

-¿si?, en que le puedo servir caballero- dijo el anciano

-estoy buscando al señor Grandchester

-lo lamento señor pero los actores no reciben a nadie y menos el señor Grandchester

-por favor al menos inténtelo caballero es muy importante, dígale que soy un compañero del colegio san Pablo y que tiene que ver con Candice, que soy parte de la familia Andrey, que es de suma importancia-dijo el hombre con suplica

-esta bien señor, veré que puedo hacer, aunque le advierto que me ganare un buen regaño por parte del señor Grandchester- sin mas el hombre entra buscando al actor-señor Grandchester… disculpe que lo moleste pero lo buscan allá afuera-dijo el hombre tocando a la puerta

-Leonard, sabes que detesto que me molesten cuando estoy estudiando

-lo se señor, pero ese joven insistió tanto, dice que es un compañero suyo del san Pablo, que le urge hablar con usted sobre una señorita llamada Candice y que pertenece a la familia Andrew

-¡Candy!... debe ser Archie… el no me buscaría si no fuera por que algo le pasa a Candy-sin mas el actor salio corriendo en dirección a la salida lateral del teatro, encontrando con sorpresa a Neal Leagan recargado en su auto- ¿tu?

-¿sorprendido Grandchester?- se burlo el Leagan, jamás creyó ver esa cara en el aristócrata que en sus años de adolescencia le causara tantos problemas

-de entre todos los Andrew a quien menos me imagine ver es a ti –dijo con verdadera molestia el aristócrata

- a mi tampoco me es muy agradable verte actor de cuarta- dijo con molestia haciendo que los músculos de Terry se tensaran- pero si estoy aquí es por Candy- dijo mirando fijamente al actor

-si le has hecho algo yo…- el actor ya estaba a punto de acometer contra el Leagan

-yo también la amo- dijo sorprendiendo al actor, no encontraba malicia en su mirada, era la pura verdad- sin embargo se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella, solo quiero verla feliz, por eso estoy aquí

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el aristócrata calmándose

-vengo a pedirte que …una, te decidas de una buena vez a dejar a Susana Marlow y luchar por el amor de Candy, o dos, alejarte completamente de ella y dejar que sea feliz con mi tío o con mi primo.

-no te metas en mis asuntos Leagan- dijo dándole la espalda

-una vez… en el colegio me advertiste que no me metiera con candy, que no la lastimara… y eres tu quien la esta lastimando ahora, así que te exijo, que no te acerques a ella hasta que tu relación con la señorita Marlow este terminada

-no eres nadie para exigirme- se giro molesto el actor

-soy su familia, su primo, su amigo y un hombre que la ama y que reaccionara como una fiera por defenderla- declaro el moreno encendiendo la ira del actor

-¡idiota!- soltó el primer golpe que fue esquivado por el moreno, para posteriormente el Leagan darle un golpe al estomago del Aristócrata

-creo que estar lejos de las cantinas de mala muerte te ha hecho perder condición- dijo burlón

-¡estúpido!- esta vez el puño aserto en la boca del Leagan

-maldita sea… sigues teniendo la mano pesada Grandchester-declaro el Leagan

-claro… yo no me meto con señoritas indefensas con ayuda de dos idiotas.

-no, pero las lastimas en sus sentimientos y corazón que es mucho peor- dijo con saña el moreno mientras se limpiaba del labio un poco de sangre- solo eso vine a decirte Grandchester, o luchas por ella como es debido, o aléjate de una vez por todas y deja que sea feliz…Candy… Candy aun siente algo por ti, estoy seguro, sin embargo también se que Anthony y Albert pueden hacerla olvidarte, así que o te fajas esos pantalones y tomas una decisión o te juro que te parto hasta el alma por hacer sufrir a candy

-¿tú y cuantos más?- dijo altanero el actor

-conmigo me basta Terrence… ya no soy ese muchachito tonto del san Pablo…- el moreno se da media vuelta y sube a su auto- adiós Grandchester… y estas advertido- sin mas el moreno se fue del lugar dejando a Terry con esas palabras en su mente

-maldito Leagan…- el chico estaba furioso, sin embargo sabia que el moreno tenia razón, no tenia derecho a cortejar a Candy cuando el aun no estaba libre de ataduras con Susana Marlow

20 de junio de 1915

-no puedo creer que are esto- dijo la rubia mirando su reflejo en ese espejo de cuerpo completo tallado en madera de caoba estilo Luis XV

-Candy, puedes excusarte diciendo que te sientes mal, me quedare contigo diciendo que no quiero dejar solo a Stear- dijo su amiga terminando también con su arreglo

-no Patty, No le puedes hacer eso a Neal- contesto la rubia

-el entenderá, sabe que esto es difícil para ti, por eso decidió acompañarnos

-no puedo creer que la tía abuela hiciera esto, es infame, realmente quiere volverme loca- declaro la pecosa con coraje

-tranquilízate Candy, todo va a salir bien

-¿estas loca?... voy a tenerlos a los tres aquí, y para colmo de males seguro que tendré que soportar a Elisa y a Susana

-deberías excusarte- dijo Patty preocupada por su amiga

-si hace eso es seguro que la tía abuela la saca arrastrando de su habitación- dijo Annie entrando a la habitación- Candy estas hermosa- dijo Annie viendo a su "hermana" con un hermoso vestido negro algo escotado y ceñido a su cuerpo, tenia el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta que dejaba caer la cascada de rizos en su espalda, llevaba una tiara delgada de oro blanco con obsidiana negra perfectamente pulida, unos aretes de perla negra a juego co su tiara y como complemento guantes blancos y un abanico de plumas blanco y negro

-una cosa es como se ve… y otra como se siente- dijo Patty preocupada

-animo Candice- dijo Annie mirando el semblante de su amiga

-ciento que esta noche va a ser la peor de mi vida Annie

-no pienses así, ya veras que todo se soluciona, quien sabe a lo mejor hasta te ayuda para esclarecer tus sentimientos

-¿lo crees?. Pregunto Candy aun preocupada

-¿están listas hermosas Damas?- se dejo escuchar la voz de Archie en la puerta- wow, se ven maravillosas- dijo el castaño mirando a las tres damas

-sin duda seremos la envidia ¿verdad Anthony?- se dejo escuchar la voz de Neal

-estoy seguro que seré el hombre mas odiado de la recepción con tan bella dama a mi lado- contesto Anthony caminando hacia Candy

-chicos, nos hacen sonrojar- dijo Annie con las mejillas rojas

-yo aun … no estoy convencida de dejar a Stear- dijo Patty ago preocupada

-vamos Patty, Kassandra es una excelente nana, no te preocupes- dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo

-entonces… nos vamos?- pregunto Anthony ofreciendo su brazo a Candy

-s…si- dijo ella aun con temor… ir a una obra de caridad del grupo Standford acompañada de Anthony no era muy de su agrado, peor aun, que la tía abuela había decidido ser la anfitriona de la recepción para dicha obra de caridad, había sido el colmo, tendría a los tres en su casa, acosándola todo el tiempo

-están lis…- en ese momento Albert entro al lugar quedándose sorprendido una vez mas ante la belleza de Candy-…tos

-todos listos tío- dijo Anthony tomando posesivamente la mano de Candy, esa noche nadie se la quitaría

-bien… vámonos entonces, ya saben que a la tía abuela no le gusta esperar- dicho esto todos los Andrew se disponen a ir a la obra de Caridad

Mientras tanto en el grupo teatral Standford

-mira nada mas… el siempre cerrado Terrence Grandchester esta mas nervioso por la recepción de esta noche que por la obra- se burlo Karen al ver el nerviosismo de Terry

-cállate Klise…- dijo molesto mientras terminaba de arreglarse

-¿Quién lo diría?, el que nunca va a las recepciones y odia las "obras de caridad de la gente rica" fue el primero en confirmar su asistencia en cuanto supo donde sería

-Karen, si no tienes algo mejor que hacer…

-vale, esta bien… me voy… de todos modos… la entrada es en diez minutos, no te quedes pensando en tu pecosa y te retraces

-¡largo!- dijo el actor ya con los nervios de punta mientras que su amiga salía del camerino muerta de la risa- candy…

-¿candy?- una sensual voz se escucho tras la rubia

-¡señora Beaker!- dijo la pecosa con alegría al reconocer a la madre de Terry- me da gusto verla señora

-a mi también pequeña, pero por favor sabes que me gusta que me llames por mi nombre- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-discúlpame Eleonor- sonrió la pecosa

-no creí encontrarte en la obra de caridad

-realmente, no pensaba asistir, pero como mi tía abuela es la anfitriona de la recepción pues…

-ya veo- contesto la mujer comprendiendo lo difícil que era para la pecosa estar en ese lugar con toda su familia y con todos los hombres que la amaban en un mismo lugar

-¿no vino con…Susana?- pregunto la chica con temor, pues lo que menos quería era encontrarse con esa mujer

-no, no te preocupes, que ella no vendrá, a dios gracias por que no soporto a su madre, es una guacamaya, no la callas con nada

-vamos no puede ser tan mala- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisita al reconocer los gestos de Terry cuando alguien no le agradaba

-esa perica con sueños de aristocracia me tiene mareada- declaro la mujer haciendo que Candy riera nerviosa

-"dios… ya se de donde saco Terry la manía de poner apodos"- pensaba la pecosa

-¿te gustaría ver la obra conmigo Candy? … tengo el palco para mi sola, ya sabes, las invitadas del actor principal siempre ocupan el palco principal pero como mi Terry es tan huraño, nunca invita a nadie más

-bueno es que yo…

-¡Candice!... ¿Qué estas haciendo muchachita atolondrada?, ven ahora mismo… Dios, aun no entiendo como es que William te adopto… eres una vergüenza para los Andrew…- la mujer de edad avanzada seguía caminando mientras decía mil y un cosas de Candy, en las ultimas fechas la abuela había tomado su antigua actitud hacia Candy

-será un placer ver la obra con usted, al menos por el momento me librare de eso- dijo señalando a la tía abuela

-entonces vamos Candy- dijo la mujer entrando a su palco

-¡candy!, ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Archie viendo que la rubia se disponía a entrar a otro palco

-por favor Archie, al menos quiero ver la obra tranquilamente-dijo la pecosa con un suspiro

-pero…

-déjala Archie…- dijo la morena deteniendo a su novio

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotras señorita Brighter?- ofreció la actriz

-se lo agradezco, pero debo estar con la familia de mi prometido-sonrió la morena

-comprendo, y ¿usted señorita O´brien?

-bueno yo…- la chica veía hacia donde estaba la tía abuela

-… "estos nietos míos… hasta Alister quien falleció me sigue sacando canas verdes, mira que dejar a una muchachita embarazada, dios mío…"- la mujer seguía renegando de todo

-creo que yo si acepto señora Beaker- dijo la castaña para evadir ser el centro de las criticas y reclamos de la tía abuela- ¿vienes Neal?- pregunto

-si no es mucha molestia- dijo al escuchar que la tía abuela ya se había enfocado en las fallas de el y de Elisa

-es agradable tener compañía- dijo la mujer mientras entraba a su palco seguida por los jóvenes, la obra paso sin mayor contratiempo, como siempre Terry había estado magnifico, su actuación siempre había hecho llorar a Candy de orgullo al igual que a su madre, ambas compartían el sentimiento al ver al joven cumplir sus sueños, mas tarde todos los integrantes de la obra ya se encontraban en la magnífica recepción organizada por los Andrew, como siempre destilando elegancia y exquisito gusto en todos los aspectos, los periodistas no paraban de hacer preguntas a los actores, en especial Terry y Karen, sin embargo la hermosa heredera de la familia lucia realmente hermosa, haciendo que algunos de los periodistas se acercaran a ella para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su vida, Candy odiaba ese ambiente y solo pedía a dios que la recepción terminara pronto, Neal y Archie no se habían separado de ella como se los había pedido, sin embargo la tía abuela logro alejarlos, haciendo que Neal sacara a bailar a Patty y Archie a su prometida, candy se sentía observada, tres pares de ojos estaban sobre ella, afortunadamente y ara su suerte los tres dueños de esos ojos estaban demasiado ocupados, Albert había sido atrapado por un grupo de inversionistas, Anthony por un conjunto de viejos amigos marinos de su padre y Terry por mas de un reportero que esperaban sacar mas de monosílabos al actor

-candy, te vez bastante guapa- se dejo escuchar la voz de Karen a su espalda

-¡Karen!, que alegría como has estado

-mejor que tu eso es seguro- dijo la actriz con singular alegría

-Candy… ¿quieres bailar?- para mala suerte de Candy Anthony había logrado liberarse de los amigos de su padre

-bueno yo… mejor invita a la señorita Klise, me estaba comentando lo aburrida que esta sin poder bailar- dijo la pecosa tomando la mano de la actriz y entregándosela a Anthony

-pe…pero…- la actriz estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué siempre era ella el plan de escape con respecto al joven Browen?

-esta bien, señorita- ante todo Anthony era un caballero, sabía que si se rehusaba dejaría mal a la actriz, pero no se daría por vencido para bailar con Candy y mostrarle a sus dos rivales que llevaba la ventaja

-Candy, eso fue muy ingenioso- dijo Eleonor Beaker, tras ver la actuación de la pecosa

-a penas y me salve- dijo suspirando

-pero de mi no te salvas pecas- dijo el castaño llegando hasta donde la chica y su madre estaban

-¿apuestas?- usando la misma técnica que con Karen y Anthony la pecosa tomo la mano de la madre de Terry y se la entrego-ayuda a tu reputación que el galante caballero ingles saque a bailar a su madre, se vería muy mal que la dejaras plantada- sin mas la pecosa se alejo dejando a el castaño con su madre en medio del vals

-fiu… no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda resistir esto… la noche se me esta haciendo eterna, debí hacerle caso a Patty y excusarme con el pretexto de estar enferma- en ese momento la música cambia dejando escuchar un vals que hizo reaccionar los cuerpos tanto de la pecosa, como del joven Browen y el actor, como acto reflejo ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Candy, ese vals era especial, ella solo tenia la mirada en el infinito, con miles de recuerdos abarrotados en su mente

-¿bailamos?- se escucho la voz de Albert, y esta vez la pecosa no tenia a ninguna dama a su lado, en ese momento mas que nunca extraño la presencia de Violet, sin poder negarse, la chica llego a la pista de baile con Albert, eso era el colmo, un recuerdo mas que añadir a ese hermoso vals, el vals de sus tres amores, el vals de su corazón, candy podía recordar todo, como había conocido a Albert, cuanto la había apoyado desde siempre, el hecho de ser su príncipe de la colina, aquel que siempre le inspirara valor y fortaleza aun cuando desconocía su identidad, Albert, siempre Albert había estado ahí para protegerla de todo y ante todos… entonces ¿por que dudaba en quedarse con el?

-esta noche te vez mas hermosa que nunca- dijo el rubio en el ido de la chica

-Albert por favor-dijo la pecosa con suplica en los ojos

-conoces mis sentimientos Candy, y no desistiré por que te amo, sin embargo no es mi propósito presionarte, solo… sol quiero acumular instantes en tu corazón, mas momentos maravillosos a tu lado, recuerda que pase lo que pase, sea cual sea tu decisión mi pecosa llorona, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte- la mirada de Albert era penetrante, pero llena de dulzura y amor, las palabras del rubio habían llegado a su corazón, el vals termino y el acompaño a Candy hasta donde Patty y Annie la esperaban-gracias por esta hermosa pieza Candy- sonrió el rubio para después dirigirse hacia la mesa de los inversionistas, ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-¿candy, estas bien?- pregunto Neal al ver el shock de la rubia

-¿eh?... si… si gracias Daniels…oh…oh… Neal por favor sácame a bailar- dijo con horror al ver que tanto el castaño como el rubio se acercaban

-nunca me imagine escuchar eso… pero esta bien- sin mas el moreno toma la mano de la pecosa y la saca a bailar- no puedes huir toda la noche de ellos- le sugirió el moreno

-si tu y Archie me ayudan claro que si

-no es eso lo que quería decir Candy… estas huyendo de tus sentimientos, esta no es la Candy que yo conozco, la que enfrenta los problemas por mas difíciles que sean, Candy, ya sufriste bastante y lamento haber sido parte de ese sufrimiento, pero ahora… Candy tienes que tomar una decisión, te estas lastimando y no puedes seguir así

-sabes… nunca me imagine que fueras justamente tu quien me diera un consejo

-las personas cambian Candy, crecen, maduran, al igual que os sentimientos… vamos pecosa, no tengas miedo- en una vuelta del vals Neal entrega su mano a el joven a su lado-Anthony me haces el favor… acabo de recordar que tengo una llamada importantísima- sin mas el moreno le guiña el ojo a el rubio y se aleja de la pareja

-¡Neal!- dijo molesta la pecosa mientras este solo sonreía de lado mientras se alejaba

-le debo una a mi primo- sonrió el rubí haciendo que la pecosa se sonrojara- has estado evadiéndome

-no… no es eso… yo…

-candy, se que es difícil para ti… pero realmente te amo, te necesito llorona-dijo el rubio con los ojos brillantes de amor e ilusión

-Anthony, por favor no ahora- dijo la pecosa co pesar en su corazón

-ese era nuestro vals… y lo bailaste con el tío Williams

-Anthony, basta por favor- dijo la pecosa sintiéndose realmente triste

-se que no me has olvidado Candy, puedo sentirlo

-te amo Anthony

-¿me amas?- pregunto ilusionado

-pero también a ellos- sin mas la pecosa se da media vuelta y se aleja de la pista

-Candy…

-parece que piensas hacerme la vida imposible verdad Leagan?- pregunto un castaño de ojos color mar al ver a Neal sirviéndose una copa

-la hubiera dejado en tus brazos si en estos días hubiera leído alguna noticia de un compromiso roto entre un aristócrata y una ex actriz chantajista

-¿como te atreves?- dijo el aristócrata con molestia- peor que vas a saber tu, una basura que toda su vida solo ha pensado en el ¿Cómo pretendo que entiendas el sacrificio que hizo Susana?

-se mas de lo que crees Grandchester… por que como dices, fui una basura, una escoria un desgraciado chantajista… y como tal, se reconocer a los que son de mi calaña… cuidado Grandchester… mucho cuidado con quien crees una linda palomita, por que… podría ser que sea un cuervo que te saque los ojos- con una sonrisa burlona el moreno se aleja del aristócrata

-maldito- Terry sentía que la sangre le hervía por las insinuaciones del moreno, el chic se dio cuenta que Candy se había alejado de la pista con dirección al jardín, sin mas se va tras ella

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba la pecosa mientras miraba la luna

-entrar seria una buena opción, esta haciendo frío señorita Andrey- se escucho la voz del castaño tras ella

-¡Terry!- exclamo la chica al verlo- ti…tienes razón- dijo mientras se decidía a entrar de nueva cuenta a la mansión

-no tan rápido pecas- dijo deteniéndola del brazo- ¿por que me has estado evadiendo toda la noche?- pegunto con fuego en los ojos

-creo que es obvio- dijo con molestia la pecosa

-¿me tienes miedo pecas?, o miedo a darte cuenta que aun me amas-sonrió con arrogancia

-no- dijo la pecosa herida en su orgullo-miedo a que un periodista indiscreto saque una foto indebida y llegue a manos de TU PROMETIDA- dijo la pecosa con énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras mientras se soltaba del agarre de el actor, aquello había sido un golpe bajo para el actor pero este no permitiría que se dieran cuenta y pensaba cobrársela con creses

-entonces…-el chico estaba segado por el coraje-démosle una buena toma- sin darle oportunidad a la pecosa de reaccionar el chico la toma por la cintura acercándola a el y besándola, la rubia forcejeaba al principio, pero ese delicioso sabor a canela en los labios del chico y su fragancia de lavada siempre lograba derrumbar sus defensas, haciéndole corresponder a su beso-aun me amas- dijo el castaño tras separarse de ese beso

-¿Cómo?... no… te equivocas- contesto la pecosa separándose con cuidado-ese... fue el beso del adiós Terry- dijo la pecosa- ese beso que no nos dimos la ultima vez que estuve en New York… ya tome mi decisión Terry… y no eres tu- dijo la pecosa con dolor y dándole la espalda

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo el castaño con la cara descompuesta

-tu deber es permanecer a lado de Susana y hacerla feliz, esa fue nuestra decisión aquella noche

-no, discúlpame, pero tu tomaste esa decisión- reclamo el castaño

- y tu no pusiste objeción- casi grito la pecosa- me decidí…- la pecosa de momento recordó todo lo dicho por sus amigos "no podrán ser amigos si eliges a uno de los dos"- la pecosa le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermana- me decidí… por Anthony- dijo la pecosa

-…- el chico estaba desencajado-¿Qué?- pregunto

-ya me oíste- dijo la chica sin mirarlo

-ya entiendo- dijo recuperando su ironía- claro… fui el imbésil que te recordaba a tu jardinerito… ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para pensar que te habías enamorado de mi?… si lo único que veías era el reflejo de ese idiota…

-…- candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… ¿acaso era inseguridad lo que escuchaba en la voz de Terry?... ¿realmente creía que nunca lo amo y solo buscaba el recuerdo de Anthony?

-pero ahora que tienes al original, claro, el remplazo ya no sirve de nada

-así es- dijo la pecosa sin estar muy segura, era mejor que siguiera creyendo eso, l tenia una responsabilidad con otra mujer y ella no podía intervenir por mucho que le doliera

-maldita sea la hora en que te conocí Candice White Andrey, maldigo el momento en que mi destino se cruzo con el tuyo- sin mas el chico salio hecho una furia, primero del jardín y después de la fiesta mientras su madre le seguía preocupada por la cara del castaño, mientras candy se tiraba al suelo del jardín-adiós… adiós Terry… mi amor… adiós, así tenia que ser, así debe de ser, esta bien, es lo correcto… es mejor que me odies… así, así me arrancaras de tu corazón- la pecosa lloraba amargamente

-creo que… tengo que ir con mi amigo- desde una terraza dos pares de ojos habían presenciado todo aquello-le agradezco su compañía joven Browen- sin mas la actriz principal de grupo Standford salio del el lugar esperando encontrar a su amigo y evitar que hiciera alguna de sus tantas estupideces cuando de Candy se trataba

-hasta luego señorita Klise- fue la automática respuesta de Anthony- primero presencio el beso de esos dos, quería matar a golpes a Terry por forzar a su pecosa, después el dolor en el alma al ver que la chica correspondía, demasiado para su pobre corazón, después las palabras de Candy al decirle que se había decidido por el le habían llenado el alma de gozo, pero después, cuando el actor ya no la veía, el pretendía salir corriendo a abrazar a su gran amor, cuando vio como se derrumbaba dándole un adiós definitivo a Terry…¿acaso candy no quería alejarse de el realmente?- con paso lento el joven Browen camina hasta donde sabia estaba la pecosa, aun llorando en ese jardín- no llores pecosa… -dijo colocándose en cuclillas frente a la rubia eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo el rubio Browen con tristeza al ver a su mas grande amor destrozada por dejar ir a otro

-¡Anthony!- dijo la pecosa sorprendida al ver al chico ahí – yo… yo…

-no digas nada llorona- dijo secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo- lo vi todo- sonrió el rubio sin embargo sus ojos eran tristes

-yo… yo… Anthony… discúlpame es que no…

-shhhh…- la silencio colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la pecosa- Candy… ¿sabes que te amo verdad?- pregunto el chico mirando directamente a los ojos de la pecosa

-Anthony… por favor…- dijo ella desviando su mirada

-tu mejor que nadie…- dijo tomando a la chica por su mentón- sabe que el amor es dejar libre al ser amado ¿verdad Candy?- la miro con tristeza mientras la chica de orbes esmeraldas abría mucho los ojos- candy, toda tu vida has luchado por la felicidad de otros, ¿Cuándo lucharas por la tuya?...

-Anthony…- la chica lo escuchaba incrédula

-no llores niña pecosa- la mente de los dos viajo a aquel tiempo hacia mas de 5 años donde se vieran por primera vez en el portal de las rosas, donde ella lloraba desconsolada por las maldades de Elisa y Neal, donde Anthony le había dado el motivo para seguir fuerte y no derrotarse ante las dificultades, de nuevo el rubio tenia ese efecto sobre ella- el… al igual que Albert y yo, nos enamoramos de esos ojos sonrientes, de esa risa sincera y la bella visión de tus labios con su brillante sonrisa… yo solo quiero verte feliz Candy y no me importa con quien sea, lo sabes… no debiste mentirle, tu y yo sabemos… cuanto le amas aun… Candy…- el chico se acerca y deposita un suave beso en los labios de la rubia- no importa cual sea tu decisión Candy… seré feliz de verte dichosa-después de eso el rubio se levanta y se va

-Anthony… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?... dios mío que hago, ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?... – la chica mira el cielo estrellado de esa noche mientras una estrella fugas cae junto con una lagrima de la enfermera

-Terry, hijo, ¡espera por favor!- grito la joven madre del actor

-déjame en paz madre- grito el chico molesto

-Terry, hijo por favor dime que paso?, ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?-pregunto la actriz

-¿Qué paso?... casi nada-dijo deteniéndose- que descubrí que para candy no fui mas que un remplazo, un individuo que le recordaba a su gran amor y que ya que el imbésil regreso ya no necesita de esta imitación, eso es lo que sucedió- dijo el castaño mientras volvía a su andar

-¿Qué?... Terry no te entiendo- dijo la mujer intentando seguir a el chico

-Eleonor… deténgase, déjeme hablar con el- dijo Karen deteniendo a su colega de mayor experiencia

-¿A dónde vas grandchester?- grito Karen con enfado

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa Klise!- grito molesto y sin detenerse

-eres mi amigo- dijo la actriz corriendo hasta alcanzarlo-me importa

-muy bien, ¿quieres saberlo metiche?, voy a casa de Susana a fijar la fecha de la boda, ¿contenta?- grito mas enojado

-¿Qué VAS A QUE?- la actriz o odia creer lo que escuchaba

-Terry- grito su madre

-no se metan, es mi vida- seguía caminando

-Terry lo que vas a hacer es una locura- dijo la actriz de mayor edad mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo

-¿quién te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer después de que me abandonaras por tantos años eh?- grito colérico dejando a su madre pasmada, la miraba como antes de reconciliarse en escocia- y tu, no eres mi amiga, solo encontraste la manera de fastidiarle la vida a Susana conmigo, no se vuelvan a meter en mis asuntos- dejando a las dos mujeres pasmadas, el castaño aborda a su auto y se aleja a toda velocidad

-¿Qué sucedió Karen?- pregunto la actriz mientras Karen volteaba a verla y suspiraba notoriamente

- Candy volvió a hacer una estupidez… y como siempre su hijo no espero a serenarse un poco- la actriz de menor edad empieza a relatar lo sucedido, mientras ella relataba lo sucedido el castaño ya estaba en camino a la casa de Susana, en el camino recordó muchas cosas que había vivido con Candy

-siempre ese Anthony, el día que callo de las escaleras, el festival de mayo, blue River, siempre, siempre comparándome con ese imbésil… te olvidare Candy, te olvidare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga… así tenga que arrancarme el alma y corazón-si darse cuenta el castaño ya había llegado a la mansión de las Marlow

-amo Terrence- dijo una de las mucamas al ver llegar a su patrón, la cara que llevaba era de pocos amigos, realmente atemorizaba

-dígale a la señorita Susana que me urge verla- dijo en un tono alto- también llame a su madre

-s...si, si amo Terry- la chica salio corriendo hacia la habitación de la ex actriz, la cual leía una obra de teatro- se…señorita… el…el amo Terrence… esta en la sala y le urge verla- dijo la mujer con temor

-¿Terry?... ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la rubia de ojos celeste

-no lo se señorita Susana, pero también mando por su madre, se ve molesto- dijo la mucama preocupando mas a Susana

-llama a mi madre me retocare un poco y vienes por mi para ir con Terry

-si señorita- dijo la mucama saliendo en busca de la señora de la casa mientras Susana se arreglaba un poco

-Susy… ¿sabes por que Terry esta aquí?- pregunto su madre entrando a la habitación de su hija

-no lo se madre, pero vamos a averiguarlo- sin mas la madre de la ex actriz toma la silla de ruedas de Susana y las dos llegan a la sala donde Terry las esperaba

-…- el chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, a su mente llegaron las palabras en la carta de Violet- "_el sentido del honor no es suficiente para desplazar al amor, y tu Grandchester, no te estas casando por amor, sino por un retorcido sentido del deber"-el chico cerro los ojos- _no… esta vez me casare por que necesito olvidar-"_ juraste no ser como tu padre, pero estas cayendo en la misma situación, tu deber te esta orillando a la infelicidad"-_ mi padre… me pregunto si el se abra sentido alguna vez como me siento yo ahora_ "lucha por lo que creas correcto, el honor, el orgullo y el deber, no dan la felicidad"_ las ilusiones tampoco la dan querida Violet… las ilusiones tampoco

-Terry- la voz de Susana lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones-¿Qué pasa Terry?, ya es tarde, ¿paso algo malo?- pregunto con temor

-no… he venido a fijar la fecha de nuestra boda-ante esa declaración las dos Marlow se quedaron frías sin saber que responder

-¡oh!, ¡Terry!- Susana exclamó con lagrimas en los ojos

-esto hay que festejarlo- sin mas la madre de la rubia salio en busca de una botella de vino

-así… ¿Por qué tan de repente?- pregunto la ex actriz llevándose las manos al pecho

- nos casaremos en dos semanas ¿te parece?-pregunto el actor

-¡dos semanas!- exclamo sorprendida la ex actriz por la prisa que llevaba el actor cuando antes había hecho hasta lo imposible por retrazar la boda- bi… bien, aunque creo que mi madre se infartara ante la prisa

-nada de eso Susy- se escucho la voz de la mujer- ya tengo todo planeado, en dos semanas estarán casados con una hermosa fiesta- la mujer le entrego una copa al actor y otra a su hija- salud por los futuros esposos- sonrió mientras Susana hacia lo mismo

-salud- dijo seriamente el actor sabiendo que había firmado su sentencia…

XD continuara…

¿Qué paso chicas, disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que los días pasados si estuvieron fatales para mi, primero me mandaron a concursar a un Marathon de fiscal por parte de la escuela XD en el cual por cierto no me fue muy bien pero tampoco muy mal XD digamos que de cuarenta equipos quedamos como en el treceavo o catorceavo lugar XD, después me toco ser funcionaria de casilla en las votaciones para diputados locales y federales XD y pues hasta ahorita ando retomando la escritura, pero les dejo este capitulo un poquito largo como disculpa por la tardanza, chicas las cosas están que arden en la votación, en primer lugar esta el Duque le pisa los talones nuestro príncipe de la colina y en tercer lugar un poquitín alejado nuestro espíritu de las rosas XD, chicas debo confesar que ahora si me hicieron reír sus comentarios, recibí desde votaciones de doble personalidad hasta propuestas de sobornos … interesadas pueden depositar en mi cuenta de suiza XD jajaja no es cierto, aquí todo transparente , chicas aun voy a tomar en cuenta las votaciones, pero recuerden solo pueden hacer un boto por review y solo por un candidato XD si quieren votar por dos dejen dos review diferentes jajajaja, gracias por seguir leyendo, no saben cuan importante es para mi, y pues las cosas se están poniendo difíciles en la historia, chicas voten, voten, Albert fan están muy cerca de emparejar la situación, Terry fans, van ganando, Anthony fans…¿Qué paso?, ¿van a dejar que le ganen a su creador de estirpes de rosas? No, no, no chicas sigo esperando su voto, bueno ya me despido ¡matta ne!


	22. Remember the times

_**Remember the Times**_

21 de junio de 1915 sanatorio St Mónica

-estoy algo aburrida… ¿podría prestarme su periódico doctor Stevens?- pregunto la dama a lado de su psiquiatra

-no lo se señora Romanov… las noticias no son muy alentadores, hay muchas notas sobre la guerra y

-ok, se que me pueden alterar, ¿Por qué no me presta la sección de sociales?, no creo que ahí mencione algo sobre la guerra ¿no le parece?- sonrío la mujer

-esta bien, usted gana, tome la sección de sociales- dijo extendiéndole el periódico

-muchas gracias- agradeció la mujer para después observar la noticia del momento, su cara se puso pálida y su boca se seco-¡no puede ser!- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie sumamente alterada y soltando el tabloide

-no le vuelvo a prestar nada- suspiro el medico.

Mientras tanto en el grupo Standford

-¡es un imbésil!- se escucho un grito desde el camerino de Karen Klise, los trabajadores que la conocían sabían que no debían acercarse a su camerino cuando ella estaba de ese humor, sin embargo no sabían que había despertado el mal genio de la actriz tan temprano, lo único que había pasado es que le llevaran el periódico esa mañana, sin embargo la noticia en la plana de sociales no le había gustado ni tantito- es un hombre estúpido, un verdadero imbésil- sin mas la chica sale de su camerino a paso rápido con una dirección en la mente y pensando las mil y una torturas que usaría en el efecto del nuevo escándalo de Broadway para hacerlo reaccionar.

Residencia Andrey New York…

-¡imposible!- el dirigente del clan Andrew americano se había puesto de pie sumamente desconcertado haciendo que su sobrino tan parecido a el casi se quemara con el café caliente por el susto ante el grito

-por dios tío Williams… ¿Qué grito es ese?, casi me dejas sordo

-mira esto- le extendió el periódico a su sobrino, este al leer el encabezado se puso de pie al igual que su tío con los ojos sumamente abiertos- pero… no es posible- dijo completamente desencajado

-ese periódico no debe llegar por ningún motivo a manos de Candy- declaro el rubio mayor caminando hacia la ventana del comedor

-se enterara tarde o temprano, y creo que es mejor antes de que llegue el día-declaro el rubio menor

-Buenos días- se dejo escuchar la voz de Candy entrando al comedor mientras que Anthony escondía el periódico tras su espalda

-buenos días- contestaron los dos rubios con seriedad

-¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿Quién se murió?- pregunto la pecosa al ver la cara de los dos chicos mientras estos solo volteaban a verse

-chicos me están preocupando- dijo seriamente la pecosa

-no es nada, solo unos negocios que se salieron de control Candy… pero ahora tengo que ir a solucionarlos… ¿me acompañas Anthony?… creo que "nuestro socio en ese negocio" enloqueció-dijo el rubio

-si, yo mejor que nadie se por que cometió tal error- declaro el rubio menor-disculpa que no te acompañemos a desayunar Candy- se disculpo el creador de rosas

-no se preocupen, si tan importante es ese negocio vallan de una vez- declaro la pecosa

-nos vemos después-así los dos chicos salieron del lugar llevándose el periódico y dando ordenes de que ningún periódico llegara a manos de Candy.

-jajaja mira nada mas… la noticia del año- se escucho a sonora carcajada de Elisa Leagan en el jardín de su mansión

-¿de que chisme te enteraste ahora hermanita?- preguntó el Leagan al ver la odiosa sonrisa burlona de su hermana

-míralo tu mismo- dijo extendiéndole el tabloide de espectáculos

-sabes que esas banalidades ya no van conmigo, si me quieres hablar de algo del periódico que sea de la sección de finanzas- dijo molesto mientras llevaba su humeante taza de café a los labios

- no sabia que "tu candy" fuera una banalidad…

-si dice algo malo respecto a candy y la fiesta de anoche tampoco me interesa- dijo esta vez dándole un sorbo a su café

-entonces el que Terry Grandchester anunciara su boda en dos semanas con Susana Marlow o te interesa en lo mas mínimo- sonrió burlona al ver como había conseguido que su hermano se quemara con el café y lo escupiera

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Elisa?- dicho eso le arrebata el periódico y lee el encabezado.

"_**BOOM, ESCANDALO EN EL TEATRO, TRAS MESES DE POSPONER LA FECHA, EL AFAMADO ACTOR INGLES TERRENCE GRANCHESTER ANUNCIA SU BODA CON SU ANTIGUA COMPAÑERA DE TABLAS SUSANA MARLOW"**_

-imbésil- sin mas el moreno se pone de pie con el periódico en manos y con un destino fijo

-adiós hermanito- dijo burlonamente la hija de los Leagan-bien… creo que hoy iré a dar una visita a los Andrey, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para ver sufrir a Candy… Marie… dile a James que prepare el auto… voy a la casa de los Andrey

-enseguida señorita- dijo la mucama retirándose

-muy bien huérfana, a ver como enfrentas esta nueva noticia…

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellera castaña caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos por una de las salidas de New York, siempre que necesitaba pensar se iba a ese lugar que había descubierto el primer descanso que tuvo en la compañía, el pequeño bosque lo relajaba, le recordaba tanto a sus días de colegio, esos días tristes que se habían iluminado con la presencia de cierta pecosa entrometida y que ahora lo volvía a sumergir en una obscuridad total

_**Do you remember  
When we fell in love  
We were so young and innocent then  
Do you remember  
How it all began  
It just seemed like heaven so why did it end?**_

_(Te acuerdas  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Éramos jóvenes e  
Inocentes en ese entonces.  
Te acuerdas  
Como empezó todo,  
Parecía justo como el cielo.  
Entonces, ¿por qué terminó?)_

-esos días ya no volverán, se han esfumado, terminaron aunque ahora que lo pienso…¿realmente existieron?, o solo fue una fantasía que mi corazón creo… fui tan idiota al pensar que había logrado que lo olvidara… debí darme cuenta que solo miraba a Anthony en mi… pero entonces… ¿esas miradas?, ese coqueteo inocente en el barco, en el colegio, en escocia… los besos que nos dimos pecas… ¿Por qué dejaste tu guardia aquella noche cuando me presente en Chicago?... Candy…candy… ¿Por qué accediste a una relación por correspondencia si solo era un espejismo? Candy…- la mente del actor viajo hasta aquella noche de invierno sobre el Mauritania

_-"¿Por qué fui a buscarla?, ¿Qué esperaba recibir de ella?, tan solo me abrazo unos segundos y después… después" pensaba el joven mientra dejaba salir su dolor en discretas lagrimas de dolor, el rechazo era a algo que estaba acostumbrado, su padre lo ignoraba totalmente alejándolo de el enviándolo a internados, la mujer que hasta hacia poco creía su madre lo maltrataba y le decía que era una vergüenza para la familia Grandchester, cuando encontró las cartas de su madre pensó que en su vida al fin encontraría algo de ternura y comprensión… ¡que equivocado estaba!, había ido hasta América con el corazón en la mano hacia su madre y ella solo lo había terminado de destrozar, se lo había prometido nunca nadie mas lo lastimaría de esa manera, cerraría su corazón completamente, fue entonces cuando la escucho, unos pasos se alejaban discretamente- ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto el joven aristócrata mientras distinguía entre la neblina unos hermosos bucles dorados_

_-disculpa… no quería molestarte es que… parecías muy triste- declaro la joven mientras le miraba con ternura _

_-¿Qué estoy muy triste?- esa carita preocupada, esos ojitos color esmeralda que denotaban bondad, esa boquita color rosa que denotaban la virginidad de su sabor y sobre todo…_

-esas encantadoras pecas…- el joven actor había regresado a su realidad en aquel bosque- esas pecas que me enloquecieron desde ese momento… fui muy iluso al pensar que podría cerrar mi corazón… me enviaste a ese ángel tuyo a prohibirlo… no se que te hice pero creo que me odias- dijo mirando al cielo- te has ensañado conmigo desde siempre, cuando al fin creo alcanzar la felicidad siempre me das la espalda- sin mas el joven se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles de aquel lugar- esto es el adiós definitivo pecas… adiós mi gran amor, dicen que la tercera vez siempre es la vencida, así lo decidiste… adiós pecas- dijo el chico mientras agachaba la cabeza y cubriendo sus orbes azules junto con las lagrimas que salían desde el fondo de su corazón.

De regreso a la mansión

-Señorita Candy… la buscan- dijo la mucama que retiraba el servicio de desayuno

-¿Quién es Amelia?- preguntó la pecosa

-soy yo "querida prima"- dijo Elisa entrando al lugar

-Elisa… ¿Qué pasa, no encontraste a alguien mas a quien fastidiar?- pregunto la pecosa con sarcasmo

-¡oh! Pero que mala eres Candy… yo que solo venia a darte mi apoyo y mi consuelo ante tan terrible noticia- dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo

-¿de que estas hablando Elisa?- pregunto molesta la pecosa

-¿no has leído los periódicos huérfana?, no sabes el placer que me da ser yo quien te lo muestre- declaro la Leagan mientras le extendía el periódico de esa mañana- entérate- sonrío con maldad la pelirroja mientras veía como la rubia abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras leía la noticia, cada letra de ese encabezado era un puñal a su alma y corazón

-¿Qué pasa dama de establo?, ¿pensaste que Terry te esperaría toda la vida?, ¡que pena me das!- se burlo

-Elisa, Elisa, Elisa- dijo la rubia recobrando su compostura- lamento decirte que esto ya lo sabia- mintió haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas

-¡mientes!, vi tu cara al leerla noticia

-es verdad que me toma por sorpresa que sea tan pronto, pero lamento decirte que Terry y yo hace mucho que no somos mas que buenos amigos… ahora si me disculpas Elisa, me estas quitando el tiempo con estos juegos estúpidos, tengo que ir a visitar a una de mis pacientes así que , hazme el favor de retirarte y por dios, ocúpate de algo de provecho por que … la verdad este tío de cosas no las hace una dama… me das pena Elisa… con permiso- sin mas la joven rubia camina hasta su habitación dejando a una furiosa Elisa.

_**Do you remember  
Back in the fall  
We'd be together all day long  
Do you remember  
Us holding hands  
In each other's eyes we'd stare  
(Tell me)  
**_

_(Te acuerdas  
De vuelta en el otoño,  
Nosotros estábamos juntos  
Todo el día.  
Te acuerdas  
Nuestras manos unidas  
Nos mirábamos fijamente  
A los ojos (dime).)_

-no… no puede ser- la chica se derrumbaba recién entrando a su habitación sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza cayendo de rodillas mientra las lagrimas por fin salían copiosamente Terry…Terry… no… no puede ser esto, no puede estar pasando-la rubia se tiraba completamente al suelo dejando salir todo su dolor- se que esto era lo que buscaba pero… me duele, me duele profundamente… Terry… ¿Por qué la vida se empeño en separarnos?… esto debe ser así, lo se pero… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, ¿Por qué?- preguntaba mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho- Terry- la mente de la pecosa la transporto a sus últimos días juntos en el San Pablo

_-hola- saludo el joven castaño tras dejar de tocar la armónica que ella le regalara, no le gustaba aceptarlo pero le satisfacía saber que el guardaba tan celosamente ese objeto tan simple._

_-quiero decirte que no te eh perdonado Terry- contesto la pecosa haciéndose la indiferente, la verdad era que deseaba verlo y buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a su reencuentro, y la carta de Albert había sido el pretexto perfecto, una excusa algo tonta, pero al fin y al cabo una excusa que le permitiría limpiar las asperezas de ese beso robado en Escocia y sobre todo de esas bofetadas_

_-yo no pienso pedírtelo- sonrió el castaño, ¿era su imaginación o se burlaba de que a pesar de todo ahí estaba ella buscándolo?_

_-¡eres malo!- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras el castaño esbozaba esa sonrisa arrogante que la desesperaba, pero muy a su pesar le encantaba, ¡ah no!, eso no, debía dejarle bien en claro que no iba a buscarlo… bueno al menos desubicarlo un poquito- debo decirte que no eh venido a buscarte Terry- dijo la pecosa alzando su respingada nariz pero sin perder las reacciones del rubio a través del rabillo del ojo_

_-¿a no?- pregunto el chico con una mirada que a Candy le pareció deliciosamente triste y celosa, le encantaba ver que lo había bajado de su nube de arrogancia dejando ver al verdadero Terry, al chico tierno y amable en busca de amistad y cariño, sin embargo no podía verlo por mucho tiempo así_

_-mira- le extendió una carta_

_-es de Albert- dijo mirando el sobre para después sacar la carta y comenzar a leer-desde África- la mirada del castaño se veía notablemente decepcionado- que lastima ya no podremos visitarlo en el zoológico… tenia ganas de hablar con el_

_-querías que fuera tu segundo en tus peleas- dijo la pecosa intentando embromarlo mientras se ponía en cuclillas a lado de el, esa mirada de decepción y tristeza en el aristócrata no le había gustado ni tantito_

_-no, quería que me hiciera su ayudante cuando me corrieran de casa- declaro el castaño con tristeza, una vez mas se abría a esa joven pecosa, una vez mas depositaba sus temores y problemas en sus manos_

_-¿eso tiene que ver con la visita de tu padre?- pregunto la rubia al recordar haber visto al duque en la escuela_

_-tal vez-contesto simplemente el aristócrata ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña estuviera al tanto de su vida?, no es que le molestara, al contrario, le fascinaba que alguien se preocupara por su vida y sentimientos, y mas aun que esa fuera la dueña de su corazón_

_-¿y también tiene que ver con tu madre?- pregunto comenzando a atar los cabos, seguro que el Duque se había enterado de la reconciliación de madre eh hijo _

_-dime… ¿Por qué no eres tan brillante en clases? ¿Eh?-el joven se reía con calidez al ver cuan preocupada estaba la rubia, no quería preocuparla de mas pero amaba saber que esa mona pecosa se preocupaba hasta tal punto por el. En busca de hacer menor la tensión y verla sonreír el joven decide aprovechar la preocupación para empujar su pequeña naricita haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio_

_-¡eso es una maldad Terry!- se molesto la pecosa incorporándose de inmediato y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el también cayera mientras ella se disponía a golpearlo_

_-veo que has vuelto a ser la misma- esa sonrisa encantadora que desubicaba notablemente a la pecosa estaba en el rostro del arrogante ingles, era verdad volvían a las bromas, a los juegos, al flirteo que siempre existía entre los dos_

_-eres tu quien se esta burlando de mi- se defendió con ese argumento_

_-me dejas leer nuevamente la carta, por favor Candy- sonrió el castaño sabiendo que había logrado tocar su alma nuevamente y en ese perdón sin palabras sus corazones volvían a latir con fuerza_

_-claro que si- dijo ella aun fingiendo molestia mientras el joven sonería por haber recobrado la confianza con la chica, fingía leer de nuevo la carta_

_-ya tendré tiempo de pedirle que sea mi novia- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras leía la carta-pensaba pedirle un consejo a Albert de cómo hacerlo… pero supongo que tendré que arreglármelas solo_

_-no quiero admitirlo pero me siento bien a su lado, su sonrisa me deslumbra- se decía a si misma mientras miraba a Terry leyendo, cuando este de repente volteo a verla-me pregunto como será esa enfermera que trabaja con el-sonrió el castaño_

_-pus así- se señalo recordando que en la carta Albert decía que se parecía a ella_

_-ah, ¿quieres decir que tiene cara de mona y esta llena de pecas?- se burlo el castaño_

_-¡es muy valiente para trabajar en tierras desconocidas!- se molestó la pecosa de nuevo dándole la espalda y levantando su respingada nariz_

_-eso es verdad-dijo el chico haciendo que Candy volteara a verlo nuevamente, completamente sorprendida por la respuesta-no amare como mi padre…-pensó el aristócrata mientras se perdía en los ojos de Candy- para mi el amor de esta mujer será primero- se dijo el castaño mientras veía con intensidad a Candy_

_-¿Qué… que pasa Terry?- dijo poniéndose nerviosa_

_-Candy… yo… yo tengo que… que decirte algo- dijo el chico poniéndose nervioso, era ahora o nunca hablar de sus sentimientos y pedírselo, así que tomo la mano de Candy entre las suyas…_

_-¡Terry!- exclamo completamente roja la pecosa_

_-Candy yo… quería decirte que… que… que con el bronceado se te notan mas la s pecas- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Candy que esperaba una declaración amorosa para decepción de su corazón y Terry reprendiéndose mentalmente por hacer esa broma estúpida por cobarde_

_-¡ya te dije que me gustan mis pecas!- se defendió la rubia_

_-y veo que las sigues coleccionando y hallaste la manera perfecta de conseguir mas- de inmediato el castaño se puso de pie para salir disparado en una carrera_

_-¡Terry ven acá!- dijo la chica con "esa cara de mona" que tanto le gustaba a Terry mientras lo perseguía, en el juego por el bosque la chica tropieza lastimándose el codo- ou… eso dolió_

_-estas bien Candy?- pregunto el chico preocupado mientras la ayudaba_

_-si…solo fue un golpecito- dijo la chica mientras el aristócrata revisaba la herida_

_- hay que cubrirla para que no se infecte-una vez mas el joven vendaba su herida con uno de sus pañuelos mientras Candy lo miraba embelezada-ya esta-al ver la mirada de Candy lo supo… ella también lo amaba las pupilas de la chica estaban dilatadas el corazón de el estaba acelerado, quería besarla de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo pero…_

_-¡Candy!... ¡Candy!- se escucho la voz de Annie_

_-creo que te busca tu amiga la tímida- dijo algo fastidiado por la interrupción_

_-se llama Annie, llámala por su nombre_

_-esta bien… señorita pecas- sonrió burlón_

_-¡mocoso engreído!-si, se sentía bien, volvían a ser los de siempre_

_**Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
**_

_(Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.)_

-¡Terry!- tras regresar de sus recuerdos la joven pecosa solo atino a llorar mas-ahora si… es el adiós… adiós para siempre amor… se feliz

De nuevo en el bosque fuera de la gran ciudad…

-¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?, ¿Por qué no puedo amar a Susana cuando ella entrego su vida y sus sueños por mi?... ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza pecosa condenada cuando lo único que me has dado es sufrimiento?....

_-¿Qué estoy muy triste?- esa carita preocupada, esos ojitos color esmeralda que denotaban bondad, esa boquita color rosa que denotaban la virginidad de su sabor y sobre todo esas pecas-no es verdad estoy muy triste- dijo comenzando a carcajearse-dime, en que estas soñando pequeña pecosa- dijo con una sonrisa altanera_

_-pecosa… ¿yo?-dijo la chica aun desconcertada, juraría que lo había visto llorar pero…_

_-lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa-el chico seguía manteniendo su postura burlona mientras se acercaba a la chica- realmente… es hermosa-pensó el chico al verla mas cerca_

_-eso a mi no me importa-contesto ella molesta- me gustan mucho las pecas-se enojo_

_-entiendo por eso las coleccionas- debía reconocer que por un momento se desubicó con la chica, cualquier otra chica se hubiera ofendido y marchado dejándolo nuevamente solo o ponerse a llorar por el comentario, pero esta chica no, ella lo enfrentaba, ¡valla con la pecosa!_

_-¡si!-contesto firme pero molesta- y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir mas-contesto en su defensa la pecosa, no se dejaría intimidar por ese muchacho insolente_

_-¡que bien!- ¡lo retaba!, lo estaba retando, una pequeña, al insolente Terry Granchester, esto era nuevo, y esa carita enojada era encantadora para el aristócrata, pensaba dejarlo por la paz, después de todo era una señorita, no debía ser grosero, pero lo que la joven dijo después lo hizo sonreír tanto…_

_-estas celoso por que no tienes ni una sola peca ¿verdad?-¿Por qué había dicho tal tontería?, se preguntaba internamente la pecosa, por una parte le molestaba el chico, pero en su interior, le había gustado la cara desubicada que puso el joven cuando ella se defendía, ¿no esperaba que "una dama" discutiera con un caballero?, pues con ella se había equivocado_

_-fiuuu- silbó el chico, eso se estaba poniendo divertido, ¡pero que chica!, pero si ella pensaba que se dejaría vencer en arrogancia, a americana estaba equivocada- y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita- se burlo, pero a decir verdad esa naricita era tentadora, invitaba a ser acariciada y besada_

_-¡claro que si!- la chica ya estaba a punto de golpearlo_

_-"que chica tan interesante…"- el chico estaba dispuesto a dejar la discusión y presentarse adecuadamente cuando una voz lo interrumpió_

_-es usted señorita Candy la que esta ahí_

_-¿Candy?... que dulce nombre… tal y como lo es su dulce rostro-mejor me voy- pensó el chico, ya se su nombre… además no es muy bueno que me interese en ella, es seguro que no volveré a topármela-pensaba el aristócrata mientras daba media vuelta- Adiós pecosa_

_-¡mocoso atrevido!-fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar haciendo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, aquella rubia había hecho que olvidara sus penas aunque sea por un momento, un breve momento que lo había llenado de luz_

-si… hubiese sido mejor que no nos volviéramos a topar Candy, en estos momentos solo serias el lindo recuerdo de una chiquilla pecosa en un barco y no el amargo dolor de mi alma- no podía detenerse, el sentimiento era demasiado, el amor lo estaba consumiendo, pero debía sacar todo ese amor en ese momento, no debía seguir así, ese día lloraría su separaron y después no volvería a pensar en ella, se arrancaría el alma de ser necesario-Pecas- un nuevo recuerdo llego a su mente

_-¿Qué te ah pasado?... ¡contéstame!- se escucho la voz de una joven _

_-¿era tu cuarto pequeña pecosa?… lo lamento, se equivoco- el joven estaba desconcertado, por un momento pensó que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en su cabeza, llevándolo a pensar nuevamente en esa chiquilla que últimamente no se apartaba de su cabeza, pero al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta, se había equivocado de edificio_

_-¡Terry tienes sangre estas todo lastimado!- se asusto la pecosa al verlo en ese estado-voy a curarte- en ese momento la chica toma un pañuelo y una jarra con agua limpia-¿Qué has hecho?_

_-tuve una pelea por algo estúpido-no le contaría que en una platica de borrachos menciono a una linda chica de ojos verdes que lo traía loco y que un infeliz se atrevió a insultarla haciendo despertar su furia y enfrascándose en una pelea _

_-parece que fue muy brava ¿no?- pregunto mientras mojaba el pañuelo con agua y comenzaba alimpiar las heridas, el la miraba sorprendido con cariño pese al dolor, esa pecosa siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor_

_-estaba en desventaja, eran muchos contra mi… ¡ay!- se quejo esa herid aunque la rubia limpiaba le dolía-un tipo que paso me ayudo y me trajo hasta aquí- era un alivio que ese hombre le ayudara, de no ser así, probablemente no estaría allí con ella en se momento- suspiro con alivio, primero un buen hombre le ayudaba y ahora la mujer de sus sueños lo curaba con ternura y cuidado_

_-hueles mucho a alcohol-dijo la pecosa tapándose la nariz al percibir ese aroma en el chico_

_-¿te parece?- dijo soplando descaradamente su aliento en ella_

_-¡sal de aquí bribon!, ¡violaste las reglas!- se molesto la pecosa empujándolo para no percibir su aroma alcohólico_

_-shhhh… ¡ouch!- la callo el castaño pero un dolor punzante en su pierna lo hizo quejarse, dejando ver a la pecosa la herida de arma blanca_

_-¡tenían un cuchillo!- se preocupo la rubia al ver esa herida_

_-si- contesto simplemente mientras volteaba a verla, su rostro parecía preocupado, ella estaba angustiada por el, le preocupaba su integridad física, en medio del dolor eso lo lleno de satisfacción_

_-tratare de curarte- dijo ella tomando una cinta larga-"tengo que detener la sangre ¿Por qué se abra metido en una pelea así?, es hijo de una familia noble"- pensaba la pecosa mientras comenzaba a hacer un vendaje improvisado_

_-ouch… ten cuidado, me duele- dijo aquello con una sonrisa dulce hacia ella_

_-hago lo que puedo- dijo molesta apretando mas el vendaje, estas herido- venganza, eso era lo que había en su tono de voz y en la fuerza del vendaje_

_-ay, ay… estas segura de que no te estas vengándote de mi pequeña pecosa_

_-soy Tarzán pecosa, note equivoques, tu me bautizaste- le reprendió la chica_

_-gracias por hacérmelo recordar Tarzán pecosa- se sonrió el chico al ver lo rojita que se había puesto la chica_

_-dios- la chica se llevo las manos al rostro y se cubría la boca por haber dicho eso_

_-ay- el quejido del muchacho saco a candy de su sonrojo- déjame descansar aquí un rato, me iré pronto, no te hubiese molestado si el no se hubiera equivocado-dijo sinceramente el muchacho, aunque la verdad le agradecía a ese hombre la equivocación, seguramente para ese momento el estaría limpiándose solo las heridas cual perro, sin embargo tenia una pequeña enfermera particular… ¡y que enfermera!_

_- no hables- dijo la pecosa comenzando a limpiar el sudor de su frente- no te hace bien- dios mío, como transpira, quizás tenga fiebre ¿Cómo are para cuidarlo?, no puedo dejarlo aquí sin tratamiento- decía mientras se asomaba al pasillo para cerciorarse de que nadie mas se diera cuenta de que el estaba en su habitación-necesito remedios, pero la enfermería ya esta cerrada…¡ya se!- la chica sale corriendo a cambiarse, después toma varios de los cojines mas suaves que tenia-trata de no moverte iré a una farmacia_

_-¡no puedes ir candy!- ¿había escuchado bien?, ella iría a una farmacia… ¿por el?- te descubrirán_

_-no hables- dijo la pecosa acomodando los cojines para que el chico descansara mejor- no puedes perder tanta sangre, por suerte no soy del tipo de dama que se desmaya-dijo cubriendo al chico con una manta_

_-¡candy!- estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por el, no sabia como reaccionar_

_-pórtate bien ¿si?- dicho esto la chica saca de debajo de su cama una cuerda y sale al balcón dispuesta a irse_

_-Candy- la llamo nuevamente el chico_

_-regresare pronto- dijo la chica comenzando a bajar por la cuerda_

_-¿por que haces esto Candy?-después de eso el chico pierde la conciencia quedándose profundamente dormido_

-¿Por qué te preocupabas tanto por mi pecosa?... ¿Por qué alimentaste mis esperanzas de esta manera si me ibas a abandonar… a abandonar como lo han hecho todos en mi vida, mi madre, mi padre… y ahora tu, todo lo que me importa se aleja de mi…¿Por qué pecas?

_**Do you remember  
How we used to talk  
(Ya know)  
We'd stay on the phone at night till dawn  
Do you remember  
All the things we said like  
I love you so I'll never let you go**_

_(Te acuerdas  
Como solíamos hablar (ya sabes),  
Nos quedábamos en el teléfono  
De la noche hasta el amanecer.  
Te acuerdas  
Todas las cosas que decíamos,  
Como te amo tanto,  
Nunca te dejaré ir)_

-Terry- suspiraba la pecosa al ponerse de pie después de sacar el dolor que le había dado la noticia de la vida de su aristócrata arrogante- no debo llorar, debo dar gracias, por que Susana te ama, ella sabrá hacerte feliz, esta bien, es lo mejor… si es lo mejor…- a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de las cartas que se enviaban, como ella pese al cansancio de las guardias nocturnas no dejaba de escribirle, como el pese a sus giras y ensayos seguía enviándole postales, cartas, recuerdos de las ciudades que visitaba, un noviazgo por cartas, pero lleno de amor- Terry- de uno de los cajones de su tocador saco su caja de recuerdos, dentro de el permanecían los mismos objetos, la cruz de la señorita pony, el dije de su príncipe de la colina, la fotografía de Anthony, el pañuelo de Terry, tomado este ultimo objeto que lo llevo a su corazón- los días de escocia ya no regresaran, se terminaron Terry, solo los hermosos recuerdos quedaran- sus ojos se bañaron nuevamente en lagrimas recordando aquella tarde en su castillo frente a la chimenea

_-¿te encuentras bien Candy?- dijo el chico revisando la mejilla golpeada de la pecosa_

_-estoy bien Terry, pero debo volver, si esto hizo conmigo, no quiero saber como se va a desquitar con Patty y Annie- dijo la pecosa mientras se quitaba la bata que llevaba puesta_

_-Candy… ¿Cuándo dejaras de preocuparte tanto por los demás?- pregunto el castaño algo cansado por la actitud de la rubia_

_-Terry por favor, tengo que irme- le miro suplicante_

_-Candy… hoy vi en ti a alguien que no conocía_

_-¿que?- la chica abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces sin comprender_

_-siempre me mostraste a esa chica fuerte, alegre… hoy…- el chico sonrió de manera calida haciendo sonrojar las mejillas de la pecosa- hoy me mostraste la Candy frágil, aquella niña que quiere tener una familia… no somos tan diferentes Candy… yo también ansío tener una familia normal- el chico la abraza sobre protectoramente- tu quieres proteger a todos Candy… ¿Quién te protege a ti?- pregunto sin soltarla_

_-Terry…_

_-quédate a mi lado Candy, veamos el amanecer juntos… déjame protegerte por lo menos hoy- suspiro el castaño_

_-Te…Terry… yo… no puedo- dijo la chica alejándose un poco del castaño- las hermanas hacen rondas nocturnas y se darán cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación…- bajo la mirada la pecosa_

_-entonces…-dijo el chico levantando el rostro de la chica por el mentón- prométeme que tendremos ese amanecer algún día- sonrió el castaño_

_-te… te lo prometo- dijo la pecosa bastante turbada por la mirada del castaño, ¿por que no podía apartar sus ojos de los labios del chico?, u hormigueo le recorrió el vientre y estomago mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a ella, tenia los labios de el my cerca y de repente, un dulce beso en la frente la hizo estremecer_

_-vamos… te acompaño hasta el colegio de verano- dijo sonriendo con calidez, ella no le había rechazado, primero el abrazo en el angar, ahora el beso, las esperanzas del chico crecían, ella sentía lo mismo que el podía palparlo-"no, no puedo ser como mi padre, yo la amo a ella y luchare por estar a su lado, nunca te dejare ir querida Candy, nunca"- pensaba el chico sin saber que esa promesa no se llevaría a cabo_

_**Do you remember  
Back in the Spring  
Every morning birds would sing  
Do you remember  
Those special times  
They'll just go on and on  
In the back of my mind**_

_(Te acuerdas  
De vuelta en la primavera,  
Todas los mañanas los pájaros cantaban.  
Te acuerdas  
Esos especiales momentos,  
Ellos solo van y van  
A la vuelta de mi mente.)_

En el bosque el chico miraba hacia las hojas de los árboles por los cuales se filtraba los rayos del sol, como si se burlaran de el

-un día tan bello y con tanto sol y yo sintiéndome en la mas profunda de las penumbras, si… un hermoso día… hermoso como…- su mente viajo nuevamente a los días del san Pablo cuando fuera tan feliz a lado de cierta rubia pecosa, su Julieta en liana… si, su Julieta, la única que su corazón reconocería desde ese festival en mayo…

_-princesa Julieta, me concedería esta pieza- dijo galantemente ofreciendo su mano a la chica de sus sueños_

_-Terry…- la chica toma la mano del castaño sonriendo, la música le recordaba otro momento maravilloso de su vida, aquella fiesta, parecía que esa canción la hacia recolectar momentos bellos, miraba a Terry embelezada, le gustaba tanto que el sonriera calidamente, la hacia sentir feliz._

_-"Candy… ¿por que me siento tan feliz a tu lado?, ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de estar a tu lado?, ¿Por qué hago cosas que jamás había hecho por ti?... yo Terry Granchester asistir a estos festivales tan solo por verte, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu boca… Candy, ese brillo en tus ojos… ¿suspiras?... ¿por que?, tu boca sonríe pero… tus ojos están tristes… ahora resulta que reconozco tus miradas, ¿Qué me has hecho pequeña bruja que estoy tan prendado de ti?-pensaba el castaño-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto curioso el castaño al notar la extraña expresión en el rostro de la pecosa_

_-es que… es la misma canción que baile por primera vez con Anthony- contesto ella sin saber lo que eso significaría para el castaño quien se detuvo de súbito-¿Qué pasa Terry?- el la miro con coraje- Terry- ella lo miraba con miedo, de nuevo esa mirada fría y terrible_

_-¡otra vez Anthony!-dijo empujándola tirandola al suelo y dándole la espalda-"maldición… tenia que ser la misma canción, quería que fuera especial para los dos, quería que fuera único y ella…"-pensaba el castaño- deja de compararnos quieres, Anthony esta muerto se callo de un caballo- dijo volteando a verla con furia_

_-basta Terry- dijo ella con la cara completamente descompuesta por el dolor_

_-y los muertos no reviven- la miro con mas coraje, ¿es que no entendía?, ese Anthony estaba muerto y el estaba ahí, vivo, con todo su amor…en ese momento callo en cuenta, amor, si, amaba a la pecosa, por eso le dolía tanto que no olvidara a ese Anthony, ¿Cómo podía notar sus sentimientos si la condenada pecosa no dejaba de pensar en el muerto?_

_-basta Terry no me gustas- dijo llorando copiosamente mientras se cubría su rostro_

_-bien… a mi tampoco me gustan las chicas que viven pensando en un muerto- después de eso el chico salio corriendo, debía aprovechar que la pecosa tenia los ojos cubiertos para que no mirara sus propias lagrimas, "no me gustas", esas tres palabras habían sido tres dagas incrustadas en su corazón, hiriéndolo de una manera espantosa, haciéndolo llorar, cosa que no hacia desde el barco donde la conoció, sin saber muy bien que hacer, se acerco al edificio con las celdas de meditación, sabia donde estaba la de ella por que la había ido a buscar poco después de que empezara el baile, era increíble todo lo que hacía por ella, si no la hubieran castigado antes del festival pensaba pedirle que fueran juntos, pero en cuanto se entero de su castigo algo en su corazón se activo, no quería ir si no estaría ella, pero si había logrado escaparse esa tarde probablemente se escaparía de nuevo el día del festival y no se había equivocado, ella se había escapado, primero como romeo y después se convirtió en una hermosa Julieta, una Julieta muy descuidada, si la descubrían estaba acabada, la expulsarían seguramente, ese pensamiento le helo la sangre, ¿Cómo sobrevivir a esa prisión sin ella?, ya no podría hacerlo, pese a que había peleado lo único que estaba en su mente era cubrirla para que no la echaran, así que subió hasta el que debía ser la habitación de la pecosa, al entrar ahí lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse en la cama, dios, olía a ella, ese inconfundible aroma a rosas de su cabellera… estaba enamorado como un idiota al punto de abrazar la almohada que descansara su abundante cabellera, a su mente traía las memorias desde que la conociera hasta la fecha, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de su ensueño_

_-por favor Elisa, espera yo también quiero levarle algo a Candy- se escucho la voz de la tímida_

_-quítate, no quieras ganar tiempo- se escucho la chillona voz de la Leagan_

_-oh oh… esto se pone feo- sin saber que mas hacer, el castaño se mete a la cama empujando al pobre Klint, justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abría _

_-Candy, Candy, ¿Por qué no me contestas?- se dejo escuchar la voz de la Leagan, no pensaba imitar la voz de la pecosa_

_-debe estar dormida-dijo Annie intentando justificar a la pecosa_

_-no hay nadie, retira la sábana y te vas a dar cuenta_

_-¿quitar la sabana?... ¡eso si que no! Pensó el castaño escondido mientras sacaba las manos para demostrar que alguien estaba ahí_

_-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Elisa_

_-lo vez ahí esta Candy Elisa- sonrío aliviada la gordita_

_-te equivocaste Elisa, Candy ha estado aquí todo el tiempo-reclamo su eterna compinche_

_-esto ha sido una trampa Candy, me la pagaras- ijo la Leagan azotando la canasta con frutas que llevaba y saliendo furiosa mientras el aristócrata se aguantaba la carcajada hasta que las amigas de la pecosa cerraran la puerta_

_-Falto muy poquito-escucho la voz que hacia que se le parara el corazón en un segundo y al siguiente latiera con mucha fuerza, estaba rojo y no quería que la pecosa lo viera así que espero un poco mas_

_-¡Candy!, pero si tu estas… ¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo la chica de ojos chocolate señalando la cama, a lo que Candy solo volteo a ver la cama_

_-jajajajaja-no aguanto mas la risa, primero la bruja de Leagan con su intento frustrado y después el desconcierto de las amigas de la pecosa, era demasiado para su instinto burlón, antes de salir tomo una manzana que había rodado hasta la cama para después destaparse_

_-¡Terry!- exclamaron las dos jovencitas sorprendidas_

_- me lo imaginaba- sonrió la pecosa con agrado_

_-supuse que algo así podía pasarte… y la próxima vez ten mas cuidado Tarzán pecosa_

_-Gracias Terry- dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa y una mueca traviesa que al castaño le encantaba, decidió morder la manzana si no quería que su rostro volviera a sonrojarse. Las dos chicas presentes se miraban atónitas pero felices y agradecidas con el castaño por haber ayudado a su amiga_

_-lo mejor es que se vallan chicas-dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación_

_-pero Candy…- dijo Annie triste por su amiga_

_-ya pase un susto, no puedo arriesgarme de nuevo chicas, pero ustedes vallan y diviértanse… tu también Terry, gracias por haberme ayudado- sonrió nuevamente_

_-ya no tienes de que preocuparte Tarzán pecoso… Elisa ya te vio aquí, las monjas saben que te trajeron comida así que no vendrán sino hasta la hora de la cena, vamos Tarzán pecoso donde quedo tu sentido de la aventura- le guiño el ojo el castaño_

_-bueno yo…-la pecosa no estaba muy segura_

_-además, si alguien viene Klint siempre podrá moverse y hacer parecer que estas aquí, verdad amiguito- dijo acariciando la cabecita del coatí el cual pareció decirle que si._

_-si candy, así estaremos en parejas- dijo feliz la pelinegra- Patty y Stear, Tu y Terry y Archie y yo_

_-¿parejas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos rebeldes del san Pablo para después voltear a verse poniéndose algo rojos_

_-suena… divertido-dijo la pecosa _

_-vamos entonces… princesa Julieta_

-si… mi princesa Julieta… Candy- los recuerdos lo atormentaban, tantos dulces momentos a lado de ella y ahora ya no quedaba nada y se preguntaba si seria capaz de soportar esa nueva etapa en su vida

_**Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met girl  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
**_

_(Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo...)_

Mientras tanto una hermosa dama de cabellera rubia iba en camino a un lugar en especifico, le habían permitido salir de aquel lugar después de tantos años sin hacerlo, cuando el médico se dio cuenta de cuan decidida estaba la mujer contemplo la idea de que quizás aquel seria el primer paso para que ella volviera a la vida normal

-ya llegamos Lady Romanov, esta es la casa de su amiga- declaro el doctor- la estaremos esperando

-gracias Doctor Steven- sonrió la dama para después correr hasta la puerta de esa mansión y tocar la puerta

-¿si?... dígame- abrió la puerta una mujer de edad avanzada mirando a la princesa con sorpresa

-se encontrara Eleonor… me urge hablar con ella-suplico la mujer

-¿Quién la busca?- pregunto la mujer

-dígale que soy Aurora ella sabrá de inmediato quien soy

-esta bien, pase y espere un momento a que informe ala señora- sin mas la mujer desaparece hasta la estancia donde Eleonor estudiaba su nuevo personaje- mi señora Beaker, allá afuera la busca una dama

-¿una dama?... ¿de quien se trata Mirella?-pregunto extrañada la mujer pues no esperaba visitas

-se anuncio como Aurora y que usted sabría quien es

-¡Aurora!, imposible- sin mas la actriz corrió hasta le estancia-¡Aurine!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, Cariño, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, ¿Cómo te permitieron…? La mujer no pudo continuar pues la mujer coloco un tabloide frente a ella

-hay que detenerlo… es una locura- dijo angustiada la dama- si hace eso tu hijo sufrirá las mismas desgracias que nosotras y de paso se llevara a Candy con el

-pero que…- la actriz tomo el tabloide desconcertada- Terry!, ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿no lo sabias?- pregunto a princesa

-anoche Candy y el tuvieron una diferencia y me dijo que lo haría pero… pensé que era uno de sus tantos arranques… Aurine no puedo permitir que Terry cometa esta locura

-Elie, tú y yo tuvimos un amor desgraciado, no podemos permitir que tu hijo también lo tenga

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto la actriz

-hablemos con Susana Marlow- dijo la mujer de cuna noble decidida- si en tu hijo no entra la razón debe entrar en ella, debe entender que un matrimonio sin amor esta condenado a la desgracia

-no la conoces… ni a ella ni a su odiosa madre… pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace… ven, acompáñame Aurine- sin mas la mujer toma un abrigo dispuesta a dirigirse a la casa de las Marlow

Mientras tanto en las calles de New York un pequeño accidente había sucedido de camino al departamento de cierto castaño

-¡¿Tu?!- grito molesta la actriz

-señorita Klise- dijo el rubio menor de ojos azules

-genial, de todos los imbésiles de esta ciudad me tenia que topar con ustedes- dijo mirando fúrica a el otro rubio que salía del auto

-discúlpeme señorita pero si hoy amaneció del lado equivocado de la cama no es nuestra culpa- reclamo el menor de los Andrey

-no si no solo fue el lado equivocado de la cama, todo esta equivocado, el mundo esta equivocado, pero el mas equivocado es ese cabeza de chorlito de Grandchester el muy tarado, grrr- pateo con impotencia el neumático de su auto recién chocado

-cálmese señorita Klise- intento calmar los ánimos el mayor de los Andrew

-usted no intente decirme que debo o no hacer… grrrr Terry eres un idiota… ustedes deben estar felices por su decisión ¿no?- dijo tristemente- lo alejaran de ella… esa tonta- la pelirroja dejaba caer algunas lagrimas de impotencia

-Albert… ve a buscar al actor y habla con el, mi presencia solo lo incomodara, yo me quedare con la señorita Klise a esperar a las autoridades

-esta bien… nos vemos más tarde- el rubio mayor entendió que su sobrino quería hablar a solas con la chica

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué con un demonio mi hermano no puede ser feliz de una vez por todas?- esta vez la chica lloraba copiosamente

-señorita Klise…

-el … ya sufrió tanto, su padre lo ignoraba, su madre lo rechazo por mucho tiempo, su mundo era frío hasta que Candy llego… cuando yo lo conocí era frío y taciturno, después de su primer encuentro con Candy en Chicago, se volvió calido, alegre hasta cierto punto, el fue el único que me apoyo y consoló cuando esa Gusana me arrebato el papel de Julieta… fue el único engreído que me a aguantado mis humores y yo los de el… en un momento pensé que era amor, pero el lazo tan fuerte que tenemos era mas el de unos hermanos… ese maldito accidente que lo marco, el tenia planes, planes a lado de Candy, solo yo lo sabia, el la invitaría a el estreno y después… después en la recepción de la obra haría publico la petición de mano, era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con esmeraldas y zafiros incrustados… yo le ayude a escogerlo ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Dios y la vida se aferran a hacerlo infeliz?...- la actriz lloraba tristemente-¡y con un demonio el se empeña en castigarse aun mas!- esta vez lo grito frustrada

-Terry… ¿quería casarse con Candy?- pregunto pálido el rubio

-por eso le envió solo el boleto de venida… el la ama… separarse de ella es arrancarse la vida… esa estupida pecosa… no se da cuenta de cuanto la ama

_**Those sweet memories  
Will always be dear to me  
And girl no matter what was said  
I will never forget what we had  
Now baby!**_

_(Esas dulces memorias  
Siempre serán queridas para mí.  
Nena, no importa lo que se ha dicho,  
Yo nunca olvidaré lo que tuvimos  
Ahora nena.)_

-sal de mi cabeza Candy- el castaño no podía dejar de pensar en la pecosa- tu sonrisa, todo lo que hicimos por estar juntos… corriste a lado de el tren para vernos, pasaste toda la noche buscándome aquel día en Chicago abandonando tu guardia, cruzaste el atlántico siguiendo mis pasos… ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso si yo solo era un espejismo? ¿Por qué?- se seguía preguntando el castaño- yo vine a America con la esperanza de un futuro para los dos, quería trabajar, convertirme en un gran actor para después volver a Inglaterra por ti, pedir tu mano y casarnos… quería una familia a tu lado, pequeños pecosos de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños… quería una familia Candy… por primera vez en mi vida soñé con una familia llena de amor donde tu serias la ama y yo el papá… un hogar donde no existiera jamás la soledad, ahora se que solo eso fue un sueño… nunca podré olvidarte querida Candy a pesar de todo, lo que dije anoche… no puedo olvidarte, te amo demasiado, las promesas de amor que nos hicimos por medio de cartas, esas malditas cartas que llevo en el alma…- el chico saca algo de su pantalón, era la armónica que la pecosa le regalara-mi ángel… mi ángel blanco, mi ángel de amor- con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzó a entonar esa canción de adiós dedicada a Candy, su mente se vio llena de tantos recuerdos, el Mauritania, cuando la vio vestida de blanco en la iglesia, cuando la defendió de Neal, el viaje a escocia, ese primer beso…-Candy- las lagrimas no parecían pasar- Te amo… te amo tanto

_**Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
**__  
__(__Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
__Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.)_

-Terry, no te dejare de amar… siempre llevaras un lugar muy preciado en mi alma y corazón…- a la mente de la chica llegaron las palabras de su amiga albina- _"el segundo amor, es el amor de tu vida, aquel que aunque se acabe estará ahí por siempre, con un sabor agridulce, donde al recordarlo tu alma aun reaccionara, ese amor que siempre se quedara con parte de tu alma y corazón"_ si… tu Terry… el amor de mi vida- una lagrima pesada y salada bajaba por su mejilla, salada como el agua de mar y pesada como la sangre.

_**Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time**__(__Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
__Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo  
Cuando nos enamoramos.  
Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.)_

-aunque el destino nos aleje pecas… siempre te llevare en el alma y corazón, tu recuerdo, las dulces memorias, los bellos momentos a tu lado serán el único combustible para seguir con vida, adiós Candy, mi primer único y verdadero amor

_**Remember the times  
Ooh  
Remember the times  
Do you remember girl  
Remember the times  
On the phone you and me  
Remember the times  
Till dawn, two or three  
What about us girl  
**_

_(Recuerda las veces  
Ooh  
Recuerda las veces  
Te acuerdas, nena  
Recuerda las veces.  
En el teléfono tu y yo.  
Recuerda aquel tiempo_

_Hasta abajo, dos ó tres  
¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros, nena?)_

-no creo que tu olvides por completo los momentos que te di Candy, aunque fui el espejismo de Anthony para ti… se que existirán cosas que tu corazón no olvidara, y al menos espero que esas memorias las conserves por lo menos con una milésima parte de cómo las atesorare yo pecosa… por que a partir de hoy, solo esas memorias son lo que nos mantendrá cerca… una vez que me case con Susana me iré de nuevo a Inglaterra… olvidare todo lo que esta aquí, la actuación también… volveré a lado del Duque… por que mis sueños candy, tu eras el motor, ahora sin ti… ya nada importan

_**Remember the times  
Do you, do you, do you, do you, do you  
Remember the times  
In the park, on the beach  
Remember the times  
You and me in Spain  
Remember the times  
What about, what about...**_

_(Recuerda aquel tiempo  
Te, te, te,  
Te, te,  
Recuerda aquel tiempo  
En el parque, en la playa.  
Recuerda aquel tiempo  
Tú y yo en España.  
Recuerda aquel tiempo  
Que sobre, que sobre,...)_

-ya basta Candy- se secaba las lágrimas furiosamente mientras guardaba nuevamente aquel pañuelo- debes olvidarlo, ahora el pertenecerá a Susana Marlow, estas fuera de su vida de ahora en adelante- dijo conteniendo el dolor, solo te quedan los recuerdos, ene el Mauritania, los días de Blue River y de Escocia, solo eso te quedara de el, los bellos recuerdos, atesóralos y sigue adelante Candy… sigue adelante- se decía no muy convencida

_**Remember the times  
Ooh...in the park  
Remember the times  
After dark...Do you, do you, do you  
Remember the times  
Do you, do you, do you, do you  
Remember the times  
Yeah yeah**__**…**_

_(Recuerda aquel tiempo  
Ooh...en el parque  
Recuerda aquel tiempo  
Después de la oscuridad..., te, te, te.  
Recuerda aquel tiempo  
Te, te, te, te.  
Recuerda aquel tiempo,  
Yeah, yeah…)_

-tome una decisión… ya no puedo retractarme- dijo el chico poniendose de pie y secando sus ultimas lagrimas- hice una promesa aquella noche de invierno, una promesa que no podre cumplir Candy, sin ti… nunca podre ser feliz… pero al menos lo intentare, tomare la mejor actuación de mi vida, te amare en silencio, sufrire con este dolor que me desgarra por dentro, pero sonreire, sonreire con los recuerdos de tu amor

_**Remember the times**__  
(recuerda el tiempo)_

-con tus ojos en mi memoria querido terry, seguire adelante buscando mi felicidad… pero recordare el tiempo de nuestro amor… por la eternidad.

Continuara....

* * *

bien chicas aqui les dejo este capitulo que me salio tras la noticia de la muerte de Micahel Jackson, esta era una de mis canciones favoritas de este gran cantante, la verdad es que si me pego su muerte, creci con su musica XD como olvidar los pepsilindros, y soñaba con ser la niña que salio en la pelicula inspirada en smooth criminal, no pueden culparme estaba en su tiempo de apogeo y reconoscamos que voces como la de el ... ya no hay, sumado a su temperamento jugueton y su genialidad en coreografias, bueno supongo que se nos fue un gran talento, es por eso qeu quise hacer este capitulo con una de sus canciones, lamento si molesto a algunos, pero en verdad le admiraba, descanse en paz el Rey del pop, principe de la genialidad y duque de la caridad, descanse en Paz Michael Jackson.


	23. Adios y desconfianza

_**Adiós y desconfianza…**_

No lo sintio venir, ¿Cómo podria imaginarselo, lo unico que recuerda es que al abrir su puerta algo se estrello contra su cara, el dolor de la caida y despues el sabor metalico de su propia sangre, ¿Qué habia sucedido?

-eres un maldito estúpido- se dejo escuchar el grito de un moreno frente a el –te dije que si la lastimabas te partiria hasta el alma

-Neal, por favor basta- se escucho la voz de un segundo hombre sosteniendo al moreno de ojos marrones

-señor Leagan por dios la violencia no arreglara nada- dijo la hermosa dama de cabellos rubios casi albina viendo como su amiga salia disparada para ayudar al actor-¿esta bien elie?- pegunto mortificada mientras los dos actores se incorporaban del suelo

-¿Qué demonios hacias en mi departamento leagan?- al fin el castaño reaccionaba intentando irse contra el moreno

-Por favor Terry, controlate- dijo su madre sosteniendolo con todas sus fuerzas, sabia cuan violento podia ser el chico

-estaba preparando mis puños para partirte esa cara arrogante Grandchester- de nuevo el chico intentaba abalansarse contra el castaño

-Neal ya es suficiente, me estas obligando a usar la fuerza- reclamo el rubio de ojos azules quien sostenia a su sobrino

-¿Cómo específicamente tu puede pedirme que me controle y no ayudarme a acabar con este infeliz?- dijo fuera de si el moreno

-Neal, no me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza, con violencia no lograremos nada- se molesto el rubio mientras el moreno comenzaba a calmarse

-Terrence, vinimos a hablar contigo- dijo el rubio mirando seriamente al actor

-no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar señor Andrew- dijo el chico retomando su temple

-sabes que si- dijo mostrandole la primera pagina del periodico de esa mañana- terry ¿ que significa esta patraña?- pregunto con el seño fruncido el rubio

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es una boda?, te lo explicare es cuando dos personas…-intentaba hacer uso de su siempre fiel escudo, el sarcasmo

-se perfectamente lo que es una boda Terrence… lo que no entiendo es por que te casaras con esa mujer-dijo crtando de tajo el sentido del humor acido de su amigo

-ya lo sabes… es algo que sabes hace meses y supongo que "su hija" se lo conto señor Andrey, asi que les voy a suplicar a todos que se larguen de mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar- dijo molesto

-Terrence… por favor- suplico la dama de cabellera rubia

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto molesto el castaño

-han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que te vi pero…

-es una amiga mia Terry- contesto su madre

-madre…¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?- pregunto el castaño

-lo mismo que todas estas personas- se dejo escuchar la voz de karen klise tras ellos- venir a decirte lo estupido que eres … yo en particular venia a romperte la cabeza a bolsasos pero veo que alguien ya se me adelanto a los golpes grandchester- dijo mientras veia el labio partido de su amigo

-¿tu tambien Karen?, ¡maldita sea!, ¿Cuándo sera el dia en que dejen de meterse en mi vida?- se molesto el castaño soltandose del agarre de su madre

-el dia en que madures- dijo molesto el dirigente del Clan Andrew

-yo no se que haces aquí falso vagabundo, deberias estar feliz por mi compromiso, o tal vez veniste a felicitarme-dijo con burla

-no es esta la manera en que quiero ganar el corazon de Candy … ante todo Terrence, seguimos siendo amigos, y me siento en el deber de decirte que estas cometiendo un terrible error

-muy mi gusto, es mi vida- dijo altanero

-pero te llevas contigo la felicidad de Candy- grito furioso nuevamente el moreno- pero claro no deberia sorprenderme, siempre has sido un maldito egoista

-te recuerdo infeliz que si no hubiera sido por ti y por la maldita arpia de tu hermana Candy y yo jamas nos hubieramos separado!- reclamo a punto de salir de sus casillas nuevamente

-con mi hermana no te metas idiota- el leagan se empesaba a poner violento de nuevo-candy sufrira por tu culpa

-estas atrazado en noticias leagan… ella ya decidio y por desgracia tuya Albert… estamos fuera- dijo mirandolo en una mezcla de tristeza, rencor, sufrimiento y amistad

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo palido el rubio

-anoche Candy me dijo que ya se habia decidido por Anthony

-¿Qué?- dijo incredulo el moreno

- y por eso tomaste la estupida decisión de comprometerte con una mujer a la que no amas- se sereno el rubio- que desepcion Terrence, pense que eras mas maduro

-madurez es una palabra que no figura en el diccionario de este imbesil- dijo mas molesto el moreno

-el unico que esta atrazado en noticias eres tu Grandchester- intervino Karen- si ubieses sido un poquito mas maduro y haberme escuchado ayer por la noche antes de salir uyendo como un bebe d la recepcion, no abrias cometido esta estupidez…

-largo-dijo ocultando su mirada con su cabello- largo , largo todos de aquí- rugio- no quiero ver a nadie!, ¡larguense de una buena vez!- dijo empujando con furia a todos hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento- no tienen ningun derecho de meterse en mis decisiones

-pero joven grandchester- la amiga de eleonor intentaba hablar con el

-disculpeme Madame, pero ni siquiera la conosco, asi que no se meta en loq eu no le importa- despues de eso el castaño cierra la puerta ruidosamente dejando a todos afuera

-granchester abre esa maldita puerta-gritaron Karen y Neal al mismo tiempo

-hijo por dios abreme- suplico Eleonor Beaker

-deja de comportarte como un malcriado Terry- se escucho la voz de Albert

-que se larguen, dejenme en paz- volvio a gritar deste el interior de su departamento mientras cubria sus oidos con sus manos- dejenme en paz- dijo recargandose en la puerta mientras se deslisaba hasta quedar sentado-dejenme en paz- dijo mientras lastimosas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- ella , esta fuera de mi vida… ¿Por qué no dejan de atormentarme?…

-sera inútil seguir aquí, no abrira- dijo Karen conociendo la forma de ser del actor

-tienes razon Karen- dijo su madre suspirando resignada

-¿Qué pasara con candy?- dijo la rubia angustiada

-creo…que seria bueno que fueras a verla, a estas horas ya debe de haber leido los periodicos- sugirió Eleonor

-disculpe señorita Klise, pero mi sobrino…- pregunto el rubio

-ah, el guerito pelos de elote se quedo alla afuera, no creyo pertinente venir, lo esta esperando

-Anthony?- pregunto neal

-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto el dirigente de la familia Andrew

-por que aparte de ti es el unico guerito pelos de elote- sonrio el moreno

-ya habalre despues con Terry, vámonos Neal- dijo el hombre a su sobrino

-como diga bisabuelo Williams- se burlo el moreno para salir del edificio tras de albert y Neal

-supongo que tendre que regresar al teatro –dijo resignada Karen mientras salia del lugar

-podemos llevarla- dijo Anthony interfiriendo en sus pensamientos tras alcansarla a oir

-no se moleste señor browen-dijo la peliroja con cara de fastidio

-no es una molestia señorita Klise, despues de todo arruinamos su auto-insistio

-al menos lo reconoce- dijo karen esta vez molesta

-¿Qué?, fue usted la que arremetio contra nuestro auto

-¿esta usted loco?- se molesto la peliroja

-sabe, es usted la persona mas irritante que he conocido

-oh genial, sabe compartimos el mismo sentimiento- le contesto molesta-solo que aparte de irritante me revuelve el estomago

-es odiosa, orgullosa, molesta, irreverente…-se defendio anthony

- y usted es un pedante, odioso, irritante es una verdadera molestia señor Browen, dejeme en paz.

-y usted es una verdadera mal agradecida, todavía que le ofresco llevarla hasta su trabajo-reclamo el rubio

-¿ah?, pero usted conoce esa palabra?- dijo molesta- pense que un ser tan rico desconocia esa palabra

-mire señorita Klise…

-Anthony basta- reclamo el dirigente del clan

-con su permiso- dijo la actriz dandole una mirada de despresio al rubio para despues comenzar a caminar en direccion a su trabajo

-pero que mujer tan odiosa- dijo el rubio de menor edad sumamente frustrado

-lo mejor sera retirarnos Anthony- llamo su tio al momento que neal ensendia su auto

-pero que mujer tan odiosa, simplemente es una mujer sin el menor escrupulo de educación, si fue ella la que arremetio contra nosotros

-deberias demandarla Anthony- dijo el moreno mientras conducia

-si, eso are, tendra que pagar los desperfectos del auto

-y sera el pretexto perfecto para tenerla serca mas tiempo- se burlo el moreno al ver la cara desconsertada del rubio

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- pregunto aun dsconsertado el rubio

-que no has parado de hablar de ella en todo el trayecto… ¿quieres que te diga que pienso primito?... pienso que esa actriz empiesa a gustarte- se burlo mientras daba vuelta en una esquina

-¿te volviste idiota de repente Leagan?- pregunto molesto pero curiosamente sonrojado el rubio

-jajajaja no, solo mas observador… pero si no te gusta la chica, tal vez deberia aprovechar… ese cabello de fuego y esos ojos uff, es una belleza, mira que tiene unas piernas que …

-oye Leagan deja de ser tan insolente, te recuerdo que es una dama-la defendio el rubio de menor edad para sorprsa de Albert, mientras Neal esbosaba una sonrisa

-pense que era una odiosa irreverente- se burlo nuevamente el moreno- sabes, creo que esa chica empieza a gustarte y bastante, no dejas de hablar de ella y cuando alguien la admira tu te enojas… Anthony… debes reconocer que la chica es una belleza- se burlo mientras miraba a su primo por el retrovisor

-no digas idioteces- dijo girando su rostro hacia la ventana- "aunque sus ojos son…¿Qué estas pensando Anthony browen"-se reprendio mentalmente el rubio mientras un rojo teñia sus mejillas, tanto el moreno como el rubio que iba como su copiloto se miraron con complicidad

-"uno menos"-pensó albert- quisas ir al teatro … no sea mala idea- maquilaba al ver que su sobrino empezaba a fijarse en la actriz- por otro lado Candy y Terry… Terry grandicimo animal- seguia pensativo el rubio- es verdad que me gustaria que te hicieras a un lado, pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi amigo, no quiero que cometas una estupidez mas con tu vida, quiero que luchemos por el amor de Candy limpiamente, sin sentimientos encontrados ni remordimientos…

Mancion Andrey 21 de junio de 1915

-señorita- se dejo escuchar la voz de una de las sirvientas- tiene visita

-¿visita?- pregunto la pecosa molesta- si es la odiosa de elisa dile que voy de salida y no me interesa nada de lo que …

-no madame esn una distinguida dama, se anuncio como Aurora de Prades

-¡Lady Aurine!- sin mas la chica salio corriendo al encuentro de la mujer, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, hasta encontrarse en la sala donde las dos bellas damas se encontraban, la princesa volteo a ver a la pecosa , esta sintino que todo el dolor de su corazon volvia al encontrar sus orbes verdes con las azules de la princesa, u impulso la hizo correr hasta ella abrazandola con fuerza y descargando en el pecho de la mujer todo el dolor que llevaba consigo, en desgarradores sollosos, se sentia tonta por hacer aquello, pero sentia que con esa dama podia descargar todo su dolor

-Candy… pequeña- el corazon de la mujer se acelero en tristeza, su empatia con esa chica en sus brazos era muy fuerte

-se casa… se casa…- toda la fortaleza de la joven pecosa podia derrumbarse en los brazos de esa mujer, dejo que ella fuera testigo de su verdadero ser, de su verdadero dolor y de su angustia. Podia dejar que sus piernas se doblaran sin fuerza y ella no la dejaria caer-Terry, Terry se casa… lo perdi, ahora si para siempre- se abrazo mas a ella mientras se dejaba caer siendo seguida por la bella dama que no habia dejado de abrazarla

-llora, llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, lo necesitas… ya… ya… yo estoy aquí, no te dejare sola pequeña Candy- decia la mujer mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello y la joven lloraba con todo su dolor- el amor es tan difícil a veces, pero una sola palabra puede arreglar con una decision, Candy mientras no este casado no es demasiado tarde, estas sufriendo mucho…pequeña… lucha, lucha por el amor, no lodejes ir

-pero…Albert… Anthony… yo… lady aurine, estoy tan confundida- solloso la pecosa

-Candy… podras vivir sabiendo que el esta casado, podras soportar ese dolor?- dijo la mujer retirando un poco a la pecosa- ¿podras seguir adelante sabiendo que el pertenece a alguien mas?... crees que en un par de años puedas encontartelo mirarlo a los ojos y sonreir?, ¿verlo del brazo de su esposa sin sentir dolor?

-yo… yo… no lo se, no lo se … Lady aurine… yo… por favor..solo…solo abráceme necesito sentir que no estoy tan sola… yo… no se, no se que hacer…

-candy… habla con el y define de una vez tu camino, cierra ese capitulo o no permitas que se cierre por nada del mundo, es verdad que Susana Marlow le salvo la vida… pero lo esta condenando a la infelcidad- reflexiono la mujer

-ella prometio hacerlo feliz- se defendio candy en brazos de la princesa rusa

-¿y lo ah cumplido?- dijo apartando a la chica nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos

-se va a casar con ella- bajo la mirada la pecosa con derrota

-tu y yo sabemos por que lo hace… Candy puedes condenarte a ti y a el a la infelicidad, tal vez sus destinos no esten unidos pequeña, pero no permitas que se enlace a otro destino solo por despecho o tristeza… Candy … hija no lo permitas, no te permitas perder la felicidad… reflejate en este espejo- dijo refiriendose a ella misma- yo debi uir con mi amado cuando me lo propuso, pero dude, y eso solo me trajo desgracia, el muerto y mi hijo desaparecido, pequeña… no cometas mi mismo error, no te condenes a un dolor inecesario, ve y habla con el, arregla us diferencias y lucha por amor- dijo con vehemencia la bella princesa rusa

-yo… gracias Lady aurine- sonrio timidamente la pecosa

-el estara en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad- declarola mujer- es un bello recinto campestre, estoy segura que denotaras que casita es … toda ella refleja el gusto de Terrence- sonrio la mujer

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto la pecosa

-por que siempre que esta desolado se va a esa casita candy- se dejo escuchar la voz de eleonor tras las dos mujeres

-señora Beaker- se sorprendio la pecosa

-ve por el Candy… solo tu eres capaz de arreglar esta situación pequeña pecosa… solo tu eres capaz de devolverle la luz a mi querido terry-suplico la hermosa actriz- mi chofer esta en la puerta, el podria llevarte… Candy por favor

-yo… ire- dijo la pecosa decidida, sabia que en ese encuentro su destino tomaria un nuevo camino, sabia que reunirse con e castaño podria ser el final o el inicio de algo, asi decidida como estaba la joven tomo un abrigo y salio a toda velocidad de la mancion Andrew

-¿crees que logren arreglar sus cosas?-pregunto la princesa

-no lo se aurora, no lo se, pero pido a dios que todo el dolor de mi alma, la soledad, y la culpa de mis errores, no se repitan en mi hijo, es lo unico que pido, se que la felicidad de mi niño, esta en manos de esa jovencita de cabello rubio

-yo solo pido al cielo que Candice sea feliz, se lo merece, dios mio, pensar que mi hijo podria estar pasando por todas esas penas… tengo que encontrarlo Eleonor… tengo que hacerlo- dijo la princesa mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrian por sus mejillas

-Aurine…- Eleonor miraba con tristeza a su amiga, no podia decirle que su hijo murio casi al nacer, ese nuevo dolor la enloquecería nuevamente…

Mientras tanto en el carruaje avanzaba hacia la casa donde Terry estaría. Candy no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, su coarazon le decia que lo hiciera, pero su cabeza comenzaba a ponersele en contra ¿Qué ganaba con ir a buscar a Terry?, ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?; la enfermera de rizos indomables al fon habia llegado a la casa de campo e Terry, era realmente muy bella, con un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles y flores, en especial rosas rojas y blancas, el armonioso aroma que despedian llenaban el corazon de candy de calma, poco a poco se acerco a la puerta de aquella mancion decidida a cerrar un ciclo en su vida y comenzar uno nuevo, fuera cual fuere…

Mientras tanto terry estaba sentado en el tapete de la sala de aquella mancion, era una replica casi exacta de la que tenia en aquel salon de Escocia, ¿Por qué lo hacia?, simple, era un masoquista en toda la extensión de la palabra, el sabia que en 15 dias mas se entregaria de manera definitiva a una mujer que no amaba y perderia para siempre cualquier oportunidad con la mujer que ama y que siempre amaria, la primera, la ultima y l aunica de su vida, sabia uqe le esperaba una vida amarga y solitaria, tan o mas solitaria que antes de conocer a Candy, por que esta vez habia conocido el amor y la felicidad y lo habia dejado ir, lo habia perdido

-tal vez el… es quien realmente meresca a Candy, ¿Qué le eh dado yo?, dolor, lagrimas…sufrimiento

-me diste tambien compañía y comprensión cuando mas lo necesitaba Terrence- se dejo escuchar esa voz que Terry conocia tan bien, esa voz que llenaba y vaciaba su alma en un segundo, esa voz que reconoceria sin importar tiempo y distancia

-¡CANDICE!- ¿Qué mas podia decir el castaño?, en si no esperaba que nadie escuchara sus palabras ne esa casa solitaria y mucho menos ese alguien fuera cierta rubia pecosa

-yo… yo tenia… disculpame, no debi venir, adios- dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo de ese lugar

-¡Candy!- un dejavu invadio los sentidos de ambos jóvenes, el chico habia reaccionado de inmediato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenia entre sus brazos, abrazandola por la espalda, estrujandola contra su pecho- no, no te vallas candy, por favor.. dejame… dejame tenerte asi …. Tan solo un momento- las mismas palabras, el mismo sentimiento de dolor, saberse que se estaban perdiendo, saber que ese seria quisas el ultimo asercamiento, ¿Qué debía hacer candy?, permitir que el dolor se repitiera? ¿darse una nueva oportunidad con el joven?

-Terry… mi amor…- esta vez no dejo que el sentimiento se quedara en el pensamiento, esta vez sus labios permitieron salir esas dos palabras que llenaban el corazon del joven grandchester

-Candy… mi candy- el joven la solto un instante tan solo para girarla hacia el- te amo tanto…- el chico no resistiendose mas la toma por la cintura acercandola a el para arrebatarle un beso

-Terry…- la chica disfrutaba el dulce beso de el noble ingles, sintiendo que en ese momento nada existia mas que ellos dos- no terry, por favor…-la pecosa se resistia débilmente para satisfacción del noble ingles

-candy… por favor, deja, deja que le arrebate unos minutos de felicidad a la vida, permiteme… permiteme estara tu lado, no importa, que me finjas, no importa que actues para mi pensando que tal vez me ames, por favor candy…

-terry- la chica rodea el cuello del caballero con sus brazos mientras escondia su pecoso rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello

-mi pequeña pecosa… mia

-terry… Susana…

-shhhh- la silencio colocando su dedo indice en los labios de la pecosa-¿Qué Susana?, ¿Quién es Susana?, ¿Quién es Anthony o albert?, no lo se, lo unico que se y entiendo en este momento es que somos tu y yo pecosa, solo tu y yo en este mundo…

-terry…- los labios de ambos enamorados de unen en una dulce danza- Terry, seria maravilloso que fuese asi… pero devemos recordar, una promesa, un deber alla afuera, no podemos, no debemos ser egoistas…

-lo se…lo se maldición lo se…- dijo soltando a la joven y dandole la espalda- pero… solo por esta noche candy… solo por esta ocacion… por una vez en la vida, por una noche candy… se egoista y se egoista para mi- el chico se gira nuevamente mostrando suplica en sus azules ojos

-Terry, ¿Qué quieres decir?...-pregunto la pecosa con el rostro rojo de vergüenza

-jamas te faltaria mi bella musa-dijo el chico tomando la mano de la pecosa entre las de el y besandola con delicadeza y amor- quedate conmigo esta noche pecas, quedate conmigo a mirar el amanecer

-terry…- la pecosa recrdaba aquella chimenea de escocia, sus corazones mas sinceros que nunca, aquel dia, de no haber sido por la interrupcion de elisa ella abria entregado su corazon sin temor alguno, los masculinos labios de terry se posaron sobre los suaves de ella robandole un dulce beso tierno, amoroso

-or esta noche, solo esta noche pecosa, finge que soy el hombre mas importante de tu vida, regalame esta noche, ara que puede vivir con su recuerdo el resto de mi existencia, regalame la ilucion de una noche a tu lado para que pueda saborearla cada noche amarga que pasare lejos de ti

-shhh, basta, no hables mas- esta vez la chica beso dulcemente los labios del joven mientras deslisaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y el envolvia su cintura con fuerza pero tiernamente disfrutando del sabor a fresas en los labios de la pecosa

-ven, sentemonos junto al fuego, hagamos de cuenta que el tiempo no ha pasado y que tu y yo estamos aquí para ser felices, que estamos en escocia y somos los dos rebeldes del colegio san pablo- sonrio el mientras tomaba la mano de la pecosa

-si terry- dijo ella siguiendo el paso del castaño- vivamos la ilucion esta noche sin pensar en el despues

-cuando el sol despunte, el sueño se rompera-dijo con amargura el castaño

-pero el recuerdo de este cariño jamas-declaro ella ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea el con las piernas abiertas para que ella se sentara de espaldas a el recargandose en su fuerte pecho y el envolviendo su breve cintura con sus brazos, hablando de mil y un cosas, recuerdos del pasado de momentos felices en Inglaterra, de momentos ella lo besaba dulcmente en la mejilla y el acariciaba su tierno rostro con dulzura asi paso todo aquel dia, los rayos del sol estaban a punto de salir

-pensar que esta podria a ver sido nuestra vida diaria candy, ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme sufrir y separarme de lo que amo?- pensaba el castaño mientras contemplaba el fuego- te amo tanto que no quiero que este sueño termine

-¿en que piensas Terry?- pregunto la pecosa al notarlo tan callado

-en ti, solo en ti, ocupas mi mente totalmente Candy- contsto mirandola con fervor, con pasion y cariño, con ese sentimiento al que los humanos llamaron amor-el sol esta por salir-dijo el castaño sintiendo el proximo termino de aquel sueño

-Quieres dejarme ya? Aún dista el amanecer : fue la voz del ruiseñor y no la de la alondra la que penetró en tu alarmado oído . Todas las noches canta sobre aquel granado. Créeme, amor mio, fue el ruiseñor.-recito la rubia comprendiendo mejor que nunca el sentimiento de la princesa Julieta en aquel momento en que su amado se iria desterrado de la tierra que le viera nacer, arrancandolo de su lado

-Era la alondra, la anunciadora del día, no el ruiseñor. Mira, mi bien, esos celosos resplandores que orlan, allá en el Oriente, las nubes crepusculares: las antorchas de la noche se han extinguido y el riente día trepa a la cima de las brumosas montañas. Tengo que partir y conservar la vida, o quedarme y perecer.- complemento el experimentado romeo, si Candy segui alli a su lado despues del amanecer el cometeria una imprudencia, ya bastante se habia abstenido durante toda la noche de besos robados llenos de amor y pasion

-Esa luz no es la luz del día, estoy segura, lo estoy: es algún meteoro que exhala el sol, para que te sirva de hachero esta noche y te alumbre en tu ruta hacia Mantua. Demórate, así, algo más; no tienes precisión de marcharte – continuop la pecosa, su corazon le gritaba que el Castaño era el amor de su vida, un amor que no era posible, que al igualq eu Julieta tenia que dejar ir

-Que me sorprendan, que me maten, satisfecho estoy con tal que tú lo quieras. No, ese gris resplandor no es el resplandor matutino, es sólo el pálido reflejo de la frente de Cintia ; no, no es la alondra la que hiere con sus notas la bóveda celeste a tan inmensa altura de nosotros. Más tengo inclinación de quedarme que voluntad de irme. Ven, muerte; ¡bienvenida seas! Así lo quiere Julieta. -¿Qué dices, alma mía? Platiquemos; la aurora no ha lucido.-contesto terry a sabiendas de lo que seguiria, la cruel separacion, la tercera y definitiva separacion

-Sí, sí, parte, huye, vete de aquí. Es la alondra la que así desafina, lanzando broncas discordancias, desagradables sostenidos. Propalan que la alondra produce melodiosos apartes ; no es así, pues que deshace el nuestro. La alondra se dice que ha cambiado de ojos con el repugnante sapo: ¡oh! quisiera en este momento que hubieran también cambiado de voz ; pues que esta voz, atemorizados, nos arranca de los brazos al uno del otro y te arroja de aquí con sones que despiertan al día . ¡Oh! Parte desde luego; la claridad aumenta más y más.-termino de recitar aquella cita la pecosa- ahora amado mio, cierra los ojos y duerme, cuando despiertes, el sueño abra concluido-sin mas la pecosa beso los ojos del castaño haciéndolo cerrarlos con lagrimas dolorosas contenidos en ellos

-¿Más y más claridad? Más y más negro es nuestro infortunio.-recito el castaño dejandose llevar por el sentir de su personaje, era verdad, cuando el abriera los ojos, su juleta en liana, ya no estaria alli, la abria perdido para siempre, pero por el mismo trayecto de tiempo, guardaria esa hermosa noche que compartieron, cada dia de su vida…

**Otoño de 1919 lakewood Chicago…**

-asi que fue cierto, pasaste la noche con Terrence!-exclamo sonrojada la castaña de ojos chocolate

-bueno, no es que hicieramos lo mismo que tu hiciste con Alistear querida Paty- dijo el chica mirandola con picardia

-oh vamos Candy aun recuerdo la revuelta de aquel dia…-dijo la castaña recordando los suceso de 4 años atras

-y ellos decian amarte…cielos y desconfiar asi de ti- dijo molesta la albina al momento que sorbia su te

-no podias culparlos, el haberme quedado toda la noche con Terry…

-pero no hiciste nada malo

-si, pero el orgullo de los hombres no les permitio ver mas alla de lo que sus estrechas mentes podian comprender y su estupido orgullo aceptar- dijo molesta nuevamente la albina- fue por culpa de esos idiotas que candy tomo esa decisión.

-no los culpes de algo que yo sola opte- dijo la pecosa algo molesta por la actitud de la albina

-no los defiendas Candy, esos dos rubios idiotas…

-¡Violet!- dijo la pecosa ya molesta

-disculpame, ire por un poco mas de te- sin mas la chica tomo la tetera y se dirigio dentro de la mancion

-¿sigue molesta?-pregunto la castaña

-si, no ah perdonado, no la culpo, lo que vivimos no fue para menos, sobre todo ella, parece que el destino se encarga d ensañarse con ella

-pobre Violet… pero sigueme contando, ¿Qué paso cuando volviste a la casa de los Andrew?

-¿Qué paso?...que el amor se volvio desconfianza…

22 de junio de 1915 new York mancion andrew 8 am

-…-la chica habioa llegado en un estado animico terrible, esa noche a lado del actor solo habia abierto mas la herida en su corazon, pero como se lo habia dicho ese recuerdo le ayudaria a sobrevivir al dolor de saberlo ajeno para siempre, con desgano abrio la puerta de la mancion, loque la recibio jamas se lo abria imaginado…

-¡desvergonzada!- una sonora bofetada fue el recibimiento de candice, frente a ella se encontraba la Tia abuela Elroy

-¡tia abuela!- dijo ella sorprendida

-lo sabia, sabia que tu solo mancillarias el buen nombre de la familia Andrew, entregarte a un actor de quinta!-le reclamo roja de ira

-¿Qué?, de ….¿de que habla tia abuela?- se sorprendio aun mas la rubia

-¿de que va a ser?- se escucho una voz tras la tia abuela, una voz odiosa que siempre le habia traido desgracias- acabas de llegar de un encuentro clandestino con tu amante, lo hiciste en el colegio san pablo… pero no pense que siguieras con tu camino de libertinaje con Terrence despues de ser tan poca cosa, ya no tiene dinero ni titulo ¿Qué te atrae de el?

-¡Terry es un gran actor!- reclamo la pecosa con furia

-¡Callate!- reclamo la Tia abuela- que deshonor, siempre supe que era un error de Williams adoptarte

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo un rubio de cabellos cortos y ojos azules entrando al lugar ¡Candy!, gracias al cielo!- exclamo asustado-¿Dónde te habias metido?, te estuvimos buscando toda la noche, no te tocaba guardia y cuando fui a preguntar al hospital me dijeron que no habias ido para alla y yo…

-no la consueles Anthony- dijo Elisa con maldad- una ofrecida como ella no merece la menos consideración

-mas te vale que midas tus palabras Eliza- se escucho la potente voz de Albert tras de todos-te recuerdo que Candice esta bakjo mi tutela y cualquier agravio contra ella es un agravio para mi

-¿mas agravio que el que ella le ha hecho al apellido Andrew?- dijo la pelirroja con mas maldad

-¿de que hablas eliza?- se molesto el rubio menor

-decelos Candice, diles que pasaste la noche en la casa de Terrence Grandchester?, o piensas desmentirlo?- pregunto la peliroja- o me diras que fuiste a felicitarlo por su proxima boda

-¡un hombre comprometido!... esto es demaciado- dijo la tia abuela tomando asiento en la sala para no caer

-¡cierra esa sucia lengua tuya elisa- grito Anthony- Candy, dile a esta vivora que es mentira loq eu acaba de decir

-…-silencio era todo loq eu candy decia en su defenza

-¿candy?- pregunto Albert con los ojos muy abiertos

-no es lo que ustedes piensan- declaro la pecosa

-¿te quedaste sola con un hombre en una a las afueras de la ciudad y me diras que solo conversaron?- la maldad de elisa no tenia limites

-Candy- dijo el rubio mirando a la pecosa con desilusión, frustración y coraje

-solo fui a despedirme- declaro finalmente siendo sincera con ella y con los presentes

-jajajaj, querida esa forma de despedirse solo a ocupan las cualquiera- declaro elisa con una malevola sonrisa de triunfo

-¡no hice nada de lo que me arrepienta!- declaro la rubia molesta

-pero si de loq eu te averguences… que horror, que indecencia, pasaste la noche sola en la casa de un hombre comprometido-dijo la tia abuela mas conmosionada

-…-el rubio menor no pudo mas y salio de el lugar

-¡anthony!- la rubia intento seguirlo pero anthony regreso la mirada con profundo rencor-

-¡callate!... no quiero escuchar tus excusas-sin mas salio del lugar dejando un profundo hueco en el estomago y corazon de la rubia

-¡albert, yo no!- el rubio la miraba con tristeza solo atino a bajar la mirada y dar la espalda a la chica- estare en mi despacho si me necesitan- sin mas el rubio mayor tambien se alejo del lugar dejando a la pecosa con un nudo en la garganta y el dolor a flor de piel, como albert, exactamente albert que habia vivido con ella y la conocía podia dudar de su decencia…

-al fin eres tratada como lo que eres , una cualquiera dama de establo, una asquerosa huerfana ofrecida-desdeño elisa con todo su odio

-sabes querida elisa… es increible que tu me digas eso, cuando la que se ha revolcado en la escoria eres tu misma frente a los ojos de tu prometido-el dolor estaba haciendo hablar de mas a la pecosa

-¿de que diablos hablas dama de establo?- dijo palida la pelirroja

-de Martin Montes de Oca el español con el que te enredaste, jhon Mcgollan el ingles que te perseguia, Francis Michelle, el frances con el que te revolcaste en Italia, si querida elisa, parce que al pais que visitas es donde dejas tu huella, yo no tengo de que avergonzarme, sin embargo tu… tu solo sigues siendo una respetable señorita de sociedad gracias a las grandes cantidades de dinero que la tia elrroy paga por ocultar dichas habladurias

-¡como te atreves candice!- dijo la tia abuela roja de ira

-me atrevo por que es la verdad… con su permiso- con el corazon y el orgullo heridos, la pecosa salio corriendo de la mancion Andrew, ¿A dónde iria? Su amiga gitana ya no estaba en america, Terry, habia sido el adios definitivo, Anthony y Albert dudaban de ella, Eleonor, no de seguro le contaria todo a Terry y el ni tardo ni peresoso seguro iria por ella, ¿Dónde podia ir?, ¿Dónde podria encontrar paz a su dolorido corazon?- ¡Lady Aurine!- sin mas la pecosa salio corriendo en dirección al hospital donde la bella dama estaba interna, corrio por las calles de New York con todas sus fuerzas, dejando salir sus lagrimas de dolor, dejando que su alma descargara todo ese sentimiento que apuñalaba su corazón.

En la oficina de William Albert Andrew

-Tio puedo pasar?-pregunto el chico de ojos claros tan parecido al hermano de su madre

-Anthony… pasa, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto el magnate mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina el majestuoso jardin de su mancion en New York- creoq eu deberias sembrar tus rosas en esta mancion, tu madre queria hacer un rosal tambien aquí-respondio el hombre suspirando

-Tio…Candy…- el chico ni siquiera pudo continuar

-jamas dudes de su integridad Anthony, Candy es una dama en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un ser dulce y cariñoso, pero ante todo puro y honesto, ella jamas aria algo que avergonzara a la familia-respondio albert seguro de si mismo sin voltear a ver a su sobrino-tal y como lo era Rosemary

-¿Por qué te portaste asi con ella?-pregunto sabiendo del comportamiento de su tio

-por la misma razón que lo hiciste tu, celos…vivi con Candy mucho tiempo, durante mi amnesia vivi mucho tiempo a su lado, y ella siempre se porto correctamente, siempre se dio su lugar y me trato como un… hermano-declaro el rubio mayor- por su comportamiento se que ella es incapaz de hacer un acto indecente

-me cegue por los celos… ella se entero del matrimonio de ese tipo y aun asi ella…

-siento lo mismo que tu sobrino, unos celos que me carcomen el alma una impotencia de saber que … ella no lo ah olvidado, si le di la espalda esta vez… la unica vez en la vida en que ella ahvisto mi espalda durante un ataque de la abuela o de elisa… fue por que me senti un coberde, me asuste … no queria saber que es lo que se dijeron esos dos… Anthony, tu no los viste juntos en Inglaterra… se que lo de ellos dos fue real y muy fuerte

-… lo se… y eso me hace sentir … molesto, debil… sin fuerza, saber que ese maldito Ingles tiene el corazon de mi pequeña… pero … yo…

-digimos que nos comportaríamos como unos caballeros cuando Candy eligiera

-el va a casarse-dijo el rubio menor en su defenza

-nada esta dicho… creeme Terrence es de las personas que no les importa los escandalos de la sociedad… si Candy le dio su corazon… el rompera su palabra por primera vez en la vida- tras decir aquello Anthony se quedo callado sabiendo que su tio decia la verdad, pese a todo, por alguna razon, le agradaba Grandchester, su ironia y su valor, agradecia que defendiera a Candy durante su stadia en San pablo , que la acompañara y fuera su amigo, que la hiciera sonreir nuevamente tras la mentira de su muerte…

-si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, creo que ese bastardo me abria caido muy bien

-es un gran amigo… eso te lo puedo asegurar….- sin mas ambos rubios se quedaron callados sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones

junio de 1915 sanatorio St Mónica

-Señorita Andrew, que gusto verla por aquí, la señora Aurine a estado preguntando por usted- dijo una enfermera que conocia a la chica

-donde se encuentra- dijo ella intentando ocultar su dolor

-¿eh?... ella esta en el jardin tracero, junto al rosedal- declaro la mujer notando la profunda tristeza de la rubia pecosa

-gracias…-sin mas la chica se dirigio al lugar donde encontro a la mujer sentada en el pasto oliendo una bella rosa blanca llena de paz y dulzura

-¡Candy!- exclamo la bella mujer al encontrar a escasos pasos de ella a la joven enfermera con el semblante palido y triste, no necesitaba palabras, de inmediato el corazon de la dama se estrujo, en una sola mirada azul cielo contra verde esmeralda se cruzaron entregando toda la información, comprendiendose si palabras- ven aquí mi pequeña- dijo la mujer extendiendo sus brazos hacia la joven rubia quin ni tarda ni peresosa corrio a los brazos de la hermosa dama dejando salir todo su dolor en el regazo de la misma, llorando loq eu habia aguantado hasta ahora, el matrimonio de Terry, la desconfianza de Anthony, el abandono de albert, las injurias de elisa y los malos tratos de la tia Elrroy

-Aurine!- lloro como una niña pequeña en el regazo de su madre mientras la joven mujer acariciaba sus rizados bucles- shhh, ya, desahogate mi niña- dijo la mujer amorosamente

-lo arruine todo, todo… Anthony y Albert me aborrecen cren que terry y yo… le dije adios, nos separamos definitivamente Terry y yo… nos dijimos adios y esta vez para siempre

-…- la dama solo escuchaba las lamentaciones de la rubia mientras lagrimas cruzaban su rostro, tambien su joven amiga tenia que sufrir de mal de amores-mientras vivan… seguiran encontrandose- fue lo unico que atino a decir la bella mujer mientras candy se silenciaba para levantar la mirada y cruzarla con la de la bella princesa rusa-la vida no puede ser tan cruel para separarlos asi mi pequeña niña… estoy segura de que la vida, tiene algo muy hermoso reservado para ti, por que te lo mereces… si esos tres hombres malvados no te supieron apreciar mi pequeña rubia de ojos esmeralda, entonces no se merecen tu amor, ninguno de ellos, el destino traera a ti un nuevo amor, uno que realmente te meresca, ese amor sera para ti- declaro mientras secaba amorosamente las lagrimas de la pecosa

-gracias… Lady Aurine- dijo la chica mientras se acostaba en el regazo de la mujer, soñando que tal vez, asi se sentiría el regazo calido de una madre, ese regazo que ella añoraba cuando se hería una rodilla, ese regazo que Aurine le entregaba cuando ella acudió con su herido corazón…

XD CONTINUARA…

ME TARDE LO SE , NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS, LO RECONOSCO, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… NO SE LO VAN A CREER, YA LO ESTOY MAQUILANDO Y NO SABEN QUE FELIZ ME HACE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CUIDENSE MATTA NE!


	24. Adios amor

este fan fic contiene obras pertenecientes a otros autores, no lo hago con fienes de lucro y en ningun momento a sido mi intencion lucrar con ella o ofenderlos.

ADIOS

Todo estaba listo, el salón de la recepción, los invitados, la ceremonia civil y la ceremonia eclesiástica, podía verse elegancia y distinción en cada detalle de el templo y la recepción, exquisito gusto londinense y americano irradiaba por los lugares, cualquier mujer se sentiría dichosa de vivir un sueño de boda así, o al menos eso aparentaría, todo estaba listo para lo que seria la boda mas comentada de la década, productora de chismes, y no tan chismes, mientras unos aseguraban que la repentina boda se debía a un "mal paso de los actores" argumentando que en menos de nueve meses existiría un heredero por parte de los Grandchester, otros un poco mas acercados a la realidad aseguraban que el Actor ya no pudo posponer la boda tras las insistencias de la actriz para que cumpliera por haberle salvado la vida, faltaba escasa una hora para su enlace matrimonial, lucia como un gallardo caballero digno descendiente de la realeza inglesa, lucia un impecable traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata color gris acero, su siempre suelto cabello esta vez estaba sujeto en una coleta, dejando caer algunas hebras del mismo que de manera rebelde se habían zafado del agarre, lucia realmente apuesto, pero mas que vestido para su boda mas bien parecía vestido para su funeral, en su mirada se veía la tristeza y el dolor juntos en una alocada coordinación con la soledad y resignación que atacaban su alma en ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás, en unos momentos, tomaría por esposa a alguien que no amaba y seria para siempre.

-¿estas listo cariño?- pregunto una dulce voz desde la puerta de aquella habitación sus ojos no podían disimular la angustia de ver a ese caballero cometiendo un error tan terrible

-si Eleonor, estoy listo- contesto con voz apagada mientras en su mente repetía una y otra vez que era lo correcto, que su decisión era la acertada y no podía dar marcha atras

-cariño… hijo aun puedes…- ella sabia que era inútil intentar persuadir a su hijo pero tenia que intentarlo sin embargo la mujer fue interrumpida en el primer intento

-Eleonor, por favor no insistas, la decisión esta tomada, no voy a retirar mi palabra, no voy a retractarme, hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla- queria hacer caso a su madre, queria salir uyendo de ese lugar, raptar a cierta pecosa de risos rubios e intensos ojos verdes y desaparecer con ella en el fin del mundo, pero no podía, había dado su palabra y era una promesa de honor

-hijo… te estas encaminando a la misma infelicidad que…- un deja vu lleno el corazón de Eleonor, un recuerdo doloroso atravezo su corazón lastimándolo nuevamente, tendría que ver a su hijo cometer los mismos errores que ella y el amor de su vida hicieron, solo esperaba que el recién llegado lograra hacerlo entrar en razon

-¿Qué quien?- dijo el muchacho molesto sabiendo con quien lo compararía, el espíritu rebelde lo volvia a llenar, no queria escuchar aquel nombre, sin embargo no solo tendría que escuchar el nombre de aquella persona, sino escuchar sus advertencias

-que yo- se escucho una grave voz tras Eleonor, un gallardo caballero ingles atravezo la puerta de aquel cuarto, se veia decicido, seguro, pero ya no tenia la frialdad en los ojos que Terry recordaba, ahora su mirada tenia una chisma diferente, una de vida y angustia

-Duque…- susurro el joven con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, no esperaba verlo ahí-¿Qué haces aquí?- se molesto el muchacho, lo único que le faltaba para hacer ese día miserable era el responsable de todas sus desgracias, durante esas tres semanas no se había cansado de culparlo de todas sus desgracias, si el le hubiese ayudado cuando se lo pidió, Candy y el hubiesen estado juntos hasta terminar la escuela y entonces el y ella…probablemente la que iria al altar con el seria su Candy y no Susana Marlowe

-vine a la "boda de mi hijo"- contesto el duque con una mirada fría y llena de reproche pero analizando sus pensamientos y seleccionando con cuidado sus palabras - de mi hijo que "no amaría como lo hice yo", de mi hijo que "pondría el amor primero que cualquier otra cosa", aquel que "formaría una familia con amor y no con deber"- le recordó sus palabras aquellas crudas palabras de despedida, aquellas palabras que fueran las ultimas que cruzaran antes de que Terry se fuera de Londres en busca de su sueño, un sueño para el y para el amor de su vida

-Richard por favor- la actriz escuchaba aquello con dolor recordar su propia historia y ver que su hijo repetía el mismo error era muy frustrante para ella esperaba que aquel hombre que tan feliz la hid=ciera en un tiempo lograra hacer entrar en razón a su hijo

-no Elie… este mocoso malcriado debe recapacitar- dijo molesto, había dejado ir a Terry en busca de su sueño, por que había comprendido el amor en sus ojos, la decisión de ser independiente solo había sido provocado por un sentimiento tan poderoso como el amor, el mismo sentimiento que a el mismo lo habai llevado a revelarse contra el ducado para estar a lado de Eleonor, su hijo había madurado y encontrado a su mujer ideal, era por esa razón que no había ido por el, por que había visto el amor autentico en los ojos de Terry y de Candy

-¿con que valor moral vienes ahora a hablarme de lo que debo hacer con mi vida cuando la tuya no es mas que una porquería?- respondió altanero el actor, en su alma aun buscaba culpar a alguien, y el presonaje indicado había aparecido, aquel a quien siempre había culpado de todas sus desgracias estaba allí mismo, deseaba restregarle en la cara que el era el culpable de todo necesitaba explotar contra alguien y su padre era un blanco perfecto

-con el mismo valor que me da el evitar que mi hijo cometa la misma estupidez que su padre- hablo firme el Duque, reconociendo su parte de responsabilidad e intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hijo con su propio ejemplo, el también había perdido todo el amor por el cumplimiento de su deber

-vete- dijo dándole la espalda, por un momento pudo persivir el dolor en los ojos del duque de Grandchester , esto lo descolocaba y lo mas fácil era pedirle que se alejara de el, nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha y el que ahora el quisiera hablar con el, que su padre estuviera preocupado por el no era algo que el pudiera lidiar- no estuviste cuando mas te necesite, no quieras ahora venir a tomar el papel de padre preocupado-aunque sus palabras eran mordases, el joven deseaba escuchar algo que saliera de la boca de su padre, algo que le llegara tan profundo que fuera capaz de hacerlo detenerse ante esta idea que el mismo reconocia era estupida

-Elie… podrías dejarnos solos un momento?- mas que una pregunta era prácticamente una orden, a pesar de los años eleanor beacker conocía el tono imperativo de el que alguna vez fuera su esposo y el que seguía siendo el amor de su vida

-si… Richard…- la mujer le miraba con suplica, conocía el temperamento del hombre, sabia de donde había heredado su hijo ese temperamento rebelde y explosivo, y es que Richard grandchester era en gran medida el gen dominante de su hijo terrence

-te juro que solo hablare con el- sonrió el duque a la que seguía siendo la mujer de su vida, la única dueña de su corazón pese a todos los problemas-no dejare que le pase lo mismo

-gracias…- sonrió la bella mujer para después retirarse de la habitación mientras elevaba una oracion para que su gran amor hiciera entrar en razón a su hijo

-¿para que querías que nos dejaran solos?, vas a hablarme de los valores de un caballero ingles… no te preocupes, no te defraudare-se burlo el castaño recordando que ese era el único tema que su padre le dirijia la palabra, honor, deber, responsabilidad, solo eso era aceptable para un futuro duque

-no debí escuchar a Candy- dijo el Duque seriamente mientras reflexionaba nuevamente sus palabras

-¿Qué?- pregunto el actor sin entender, ¿Por qué usaba a candy en esto?, la sola mension de su nombre lo lastimaba y a la vez cubria su corazón de un jarabe delicioso

-días después de que te marcharas del san Pablo fui a ver a la rectora… me puso al tanto y estaba decidido a hacerte volver por la fuerza… pero entonces… esa chiquilla insolente- hablaba el Duque pero con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la osadía de Candy al prácticamente obligarlo a escucharla- con tan solo unas palabras… me hizo darme cuenta de todo el dolor que te cause a lo largo de tu estancia a mi lado- dijo mirando por la ventana aquellas palabras le estaban costando en verdad, de manera implisota se estaba disculpando

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el muchacho sorprendido, su padre ¿conocía a Candy?

-la muy osada se aventuro a salir corriendo tras de mi después de que le dijera a la madre superiora que retiraría mi apoyo a la institución … se lanzo al carruaje sin importarle salir lastimada, todo para que le escuchara… Dios, ahora se por que a tu madre le agrada tanto esa chica, están igual de locas- sonrió con mofa el Duque una sonrisa arrogante muy parecida a la de Terry- ese acto me hizo recordar a Eleonor… por eso me detuve a escucharla, ¿sabes que me pidió?- pregunto el duque mirando a su hijo

-lo ignoro- contesto el castaño ya bastante interesado en la platica, ¿Qué podía haberle dicho ese Tarzan pecoso a su padre?

-que si te amaba… te dejara libre, que te dejara realizar tus sueños de actuar, que no te arrebatara tu libertad, que si realmente te amaba, te dejara ser libre… también me dijo que te conocía mejor que yo… creo que tenia razón… pero ahora- dijo dándose la vuelta completa para encarar a su hijo que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tenia la mirada gacha y una clara mueca de desconcierto, una vez mas su joven y hermosa Julieta en liana le daba la felicidad y el sin saberlo, siempre se pregunto el por que el Duque no había ido a buscarlo, imagino que no le importaba, ahora sabia que era por que la pecosa se lo pidió, para que el cumpliera con sus sueños, para que pudiera ser feliz

-pecas…- susurro el castaño con un nudo en la garganta, era inevitable negarlo, ella era su gran amor, la dueña de su vida e ilusiones, ilusiones que estarían rotas en unos pocos minutos

-hijo… por favor no condenes tu vida a un infierno, no permitas que tus hijos crezcan con la misma sombría soledad con lo que tu lo has hecho, soledad que me duele reconocer que yo te cause, que les e causado a todos mis hijos, tu no eres feliz, y tus hermanos tampoco, no e sido un buen padre por que no tuve a mi lado al amor, a la mujer indicada, Terry, detente de esta absurda idea, no te condenes ni condenes a Candy y a esa actriz, nunca, ninguno de los tres alcansara la felicidad, y si tienen hijos serán mas el numero de infelices… hijo…

-yo no seré como tu- dijo con furia

-¿estas seguro?- le dijo con reproche y dolor- lo mismo decías sobre el amor, que no serias como yo… y mírate, casándote por un deber estúpido que se arreglaba con una compensación financiera mensual

-dinero, dinero, eso es todo lo que te importa, egoísmo, crees que todos somos como tu, esa mujer salvo mi vida

-y ahora te la esta arrebatando no lo vez?, te esta matando en vida con esa obligación que te creo, demonios Terrence tu no le pediste que te salvara, para que lo hizo, si mirate, tus ojos están apagados, no tienes esa chispa rebelde que te caracteriza, te estas matando en vida, y esto tiene solución, con una pension mensual de por vida ella…

-el dinero sismpre a sido todo para ti, lo mismo que la posición verdad?- dcia furioso el actor al mal interpretar las palabras de su padre

-si fuera el dinero lo que me importara no estaría aquí hablando contigo intentando que la razón entre en esa cabeza dura que tienes- le grito el duque- si, es verdad, yo cometí un error al separarme de tu madre, debí luchar mas, debí enfrentarme a la corona, pero estaba de por medio su vida y la tuya, haber ayudado a escapar a la princesa Aurine fue una falta que podía estallar en guerra-declaro el duque

-¿Qué?, estas diciendo que…-el castaño nuevamente estaba consternado

-así es Terrence, ahora lo sabes, la corona de Inglaterra jamás acepto el que yo me casara con una actriz americana, al igual que tu renuncie al titulo ingles y vine aquí, a America, la tierra de los sueños como un humilde empresario y un eterno enamorado, deseoso de vivir feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba, la madre de mi hijo, yo era el único heredero al ducado, esto provocaba el fin del ducado Grandchester… cuando tu abuelo el antiguo duque de Grandchester se entero de la ayuda que le dábamos la princesa Aurine encontró el método perfecto para separarme de tu madre… o regresaba… o su vida era entregada a la justicia inglesa por traición, America, siendo un país libre abría defendido a tu madre y entonces hubiésemos desatado una fuerte rivalidad entre estados unidos, Inglaterra y Rusia… tu abuelo no se conformo con arrebatarnos la felicidad a Ellie y a mi… sino que además decidió que tu eras un digno Grandchester y que la sangre real no debía estar "tirada" entre la plebe… por eso decidió alejarte de tu madre…

-… maldito viejo- mascullo Terrence apretando los puños

-Terry, hijo, estas a punto de condenarte a una infelicidad como la mía… hijo no lo hagas, lucha por Candy, Susana Marlow solo desea dinero, podemos llegar al precio hijo mío, no quiero ver tu frustración lejos del amor de tu vida, yo, en este momento se lo que es eso, ver a tu madre, tan hermosa, tan dulce como siempre, Dios mío, me remueve todo- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de aquel cuarto mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las manos- no quiero que tu padezcas esto algún día Terrence, cuando te encuentres con candy por la calle, viéndola hermosa, exitosa, radiante y maldecirte mil veces por haberla dejado ir, por no haber luchado por ella y por su amor…

-Padre…- el castaño no sabia que decir, estaba realmente consternado… ahora entendía muchas cosas, seguro que su abuelo también había amenazado a su madre, es por eso que cuando fue a buscarla ella lo rechazo, cuando Eleonor viajo a Escocia hacia poco que ese anciano había muerto… ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido-lo siento Papá… hice una promesa y no puedo romperla-dijo relajándose-me casare hoy con Susana Marlow

-¡hijo entiende!-levanto la mirada de entre sus manos, esperaba que su relato hiciera entender a su hijo- ese amor solo te ara infeliz, no puedes hacerle una promesa de amor a una mujer que no amas

-me caso por amor padre- declaro el castaño- por el amor que le tengo a Candy, le prometí… que yo … me casaría con Susana y que cuidaría de ella-respondió el castaño- y voy a cumplirle mi promesa a Candy- el chico camina hacia la puerta y se detiene dándole la espalda a su padre-espero poder contar contigo en la iglesia-sin mas el joven salio de esa habitación dejando a su padre consternado.

Hospital st. Monica.

-Entonces ya esta decidido… te vas- dijo la mujer intentando contener sus lágrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza un pañuelo entre sus manos, estaban en el jardín del hospital, su lugar favorito de ambas

-no puedo quedarme aquí Lady Aurine… no sabiendo que hoy-la joven rubia bajo la mirada, hoy perdía al que podría ser su verdadero amor, el pensar en Terry casado con Susana le lastimaba terriblemente

-pero lo que piensas hacer… Dios mío Candy si algo te pasa yo…- esta vez la mujer ya no pudo controlar sus lagrimas su preocupación era mayúscula, su corazón que tantas perdidas había tenido no soportaría perder una mas, algo dentro de ella le decía que la detuviera a como diera lugar, que no la dejara partir, era un dolor tan intenso en su corazón que sentía que en el momento en que la joven rubia se fuera ella perdería la cordura nuevamente

-estaré bien, necesito sentirme útil en algún lugar, lejos de todo, un cambio, nuevos retos, necesito mantenerme ocupada- dijo la chica tomando las manos de la mujer frente a ella

-quédate aquí conmigo entonces, aquí eres muy útil mi niña-dijo la mujer estrujando las manos de la pecosa- prometo mantenerte ocupada- dijo con una lijera sonrisa pero sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera convencería a la joven enfermera de la decisión que había tomado

-Lady Aurine, le doy las gracias por lo buena que ha sido conmigo en este tiempo, su compañía me hizo ser fuerte y alivio mi dolor, el doctor fue muy amable al permitirme quedarme en la clínica, pero ya tome una decisión, debo poner tierra de por medio entre todo esto que me ah lastimado tanto- dijo llevando una de sus manos al corazón-quisas estando lejos pueda aclarar mis sentimientos

-Candy… aun puedes detener esa locura, tu lo quieres y…- la princesa rusa había sido silenciada dulcemente por el dedo índice de candy

-no se si lo amo a el, no se si me dolió mas la boda de Terry o el que Albert y Anthony desconfiaran de mi, solo… solo quiero estar lejos y pensar mejor las cosas-declaro la pecosa-cuando vuelva será por que mi corazón sabrá lo que desea- intentaba converserse ella misma de esa idea, sin embargo sabia que con la decisión tomada muy probablemente no volveria jamas

-¿y si te das cuenta que es Terrence a quien amas?… será demasiado tarde Candy- declaro la princesa

-si es así… volveré por usted Lady Aurine y la llevare a conocer donde mis queridas madres están, en Chicago, en el hogar de pony, ahí…- la pecosa acaricio la cabellera de la dama- ahí me quedaré para cuidar de mis ahora tres madres- sin mas la joven dama abraza a la pecosa con cariño y temor

-cuídate hija mía… cada día a cada minuto, estaré rezando por tu bien estar, por tu seguridad… Candy, no te arriesgues demasiado, sigo pensando que es una locura… pero tus ojos… tus verdes ojos muestran una determinación que solo conocí en una persona… - el mismo estremecimiento de años atrás cuando perdió a su gran amor recorrió su cuerpo-alguien a quien era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión- sonrió la dama al recordar a su desaparecido amor- cuídate mucho pequeña pecosa

-Adiós Lady Aurine- dijo la chica abrazando a la mujer

-No candy, no adiós… hasta pronto- ambas mujeres se abrazan con una terrible angustia en el corazón, un abrazo lleno de cariño un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado ninguna de las dos damas, tenían la sensación de que una dejaba con la otra parte de su alma

-Mientras vivamos… seguiremos encontrándonos- sonrió la pecosa al momento de separarse de la dama y regalarle una ultima sonrisa

-te estaré esperando hija mía- sonrió la mujer mientras la pecosa tomaba su maleta y salía de aquella clínica hacia un destino y futuro insierto

-¿se va?- pregunto el medico cabecera de Lady Aurine, conocía a aurine desde que había llegado a la clínica y sabia que esa joven había logrado mejorías inigualables con ella, mucho mas grandes que las que habían hecho años y años de tratamiento y medicinas, la joven enfermera con amor y paciencia había logrado devolverle la cordura, el medico le preocupaba que la ausencia de la pecosa enfermera trajera consigo el retroceso en los avances de Aurine

-Dios sabe que esa niña se lleva mi alma con ella, sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con esta partida, Dios sabe cuan angustiada esta mi alma ante su partida, pero no soy nadie para detener su camino… solo me queda pedirle a Dios que la proteja y la bendiga…- sin mas la joven dama comienza a llorar, sintiendo que una parte de ella se envolvía en dolor de pensar que a la enfermera pudiera sucederle algo…

Mansión Andrew New York

-¿Qué esos idiotas que?- pregunto furico el moreno haciendo despertar al pequeño en brazos de su madre haciéndolo llorar por el susto

-¡por Dios Neal!, controlate, has despertado a Alistear- dijo la chica arrullando a su pequeño hijo e intentando controlar el llanto de el pequeño- ya… ya stear, solo fue el griton de tu tio Neal.

-lo lamento Paty… Dios mio, solo me voy un par de semanas y estos imbesiles … que no se supone que ellos son los maduros y yo la sabandija?- dijo con ironia mientras intentaba controlar su coraje

-Candy no ha vuelto desde ese dia, pero se que esta en la clínica santa Mónica- dijo la chica de ojos chocolates una vez que terminara de arrullar a su bebe

-iré a buscarla, no es posible que esos dos sean tan cabezas duras, miren que tratar así a candy- el joven estaba mas que indignado con la actitud de los Andrew, tratar asi a candy era inaudito para el

-es una pena que siempre sea Candy la que pase por estos problemas-declaro la castaña mirando con ternura a su hijo recordando los días de colegio donde ella daba todo por hacer felices a los que amaba, hechandose incluso la culpa de las travesuras que llegaban a cometer en conjunto

-lamento haber sido causa de muchos de esos problemas-al igual que la castaña el moreno recordaba los días de colegio, donde el aun vivía a las faldas de su madre y hermana, donde loq eu ellas dijeran era ley, donde el, solo se limitaba a ser el autor material de las maldades conspiradas contra candy, recordadndo con repugnancia por todo lo que la había hecho pasar, quisas si no fuera por el ella, la pecosa, la enfermera de la que estaba enamorado ahora seria feliz con ese actosucho de cuarta, quin sabe a lo mejor hasta ya seria duquesa y estaría esperando al heredero Grandchester

-es de sabios equivocarse Neal y arrepentirse aun mas-sonrio la castaña intuyendo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su ahora amigo-ahora se que has cambiado, veo en tu mirada autentica preocupación por Candy- dijo la castaña miando con ternura al hombre frente a ella

-gracias Paty, hasta ahora tu eres la unica que realmente cree en mi cambio-sonrio el castaño con calidez- y no los culpo, fui la rata sabandija que era el perro faldero de mi madre y de mi hermana, me avergüenzo de mi actitud- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo

-no te insultes de esa manera- le reprendió candy al escuchar los adjetivos que había usado para describirse

- pero es la verdad, como es verdad que e cambiado…madurado

-lo se, y es por que lo has demostrado tu cambio Neal… me lo demostraste al ayudarme a escapar de mis padres, si no fuera por ti y mi tio , ahora estaría en un convento encerrada y lejos de mi pequeño- dijo mientras rosaba con su nariz la mejilla de su hijo en sus brazos

-me da gusto haberte ayudado… ese pequeño va a ser la viva imagen de mi primo Alistear, casi podría jurar que reencarno en el

-no sabia que creyeras en la reencarnación- dijo la castaña sorprendida

-el viaje que me sugirió el tio Albert a India me hizo ver el mundo de manera diferente- dijo suspirando con tranquilidad mientras recordaba la filosofía y forma de vida de los habitantes de ese pais

-supongo, te sento de maravilla me da gusto que hicieras ese viaje… pero regresando al tema anterior, Neal te voy a pedir que hables con Anthony y Albert- dijo mientras una arruga de angustia surcaba por su frente

-no puedo creer que sere yo quien hable con "los sensatos de la familia"- declaro neal sumamente indignado por el trato dado a Candy-¿Archibald que dijo de esto?- dijo recordando a su otro primo, ¿Cómo era posible que lo permitiera?

-Archie tubo que viajar a Chicago por unos documentos de Albert no esta al tanto de lo sucedido… Neal… estoy preocupada por Candy –declaro la castaña, hacia días que un mal presentimiento la embargaba, uno muy parecido a cuando Stear partió a la guerra

-hoy se casa ese aristocrata imbesil… seguro que Candy necesitara de sus amigos, creoq eu seria maravilloso ir por ella, no debe estar sola esta situación debe ser bastante dura para ella

-si… vamos, no se por que tengo un mal presentimiento Neal- dijo la chica con una evidente mueca de preocupación

-desde que eres madre me preocupan tus malos presentimientos, como que la maternidad te desperto aun mas ese sexto sentido que poseen las mujeres, vamos Patty, primero hay que hablar con esos rubios cabezotas, impedir una boda y hacerla de celestinos con el arrogante y la pecosa- dijo con tal despreocupación y desfachatez que dejo a paty helada

-impedir una boda?, Neal que estas pensando?- dijo ella abochornada

-que? Vamos paty no me digas que tu estas deacuerdo que esas brujas de las Marlow se salgan con la suya, se ve a leguas que son unas vivoras, vamos a salvar al duqyuesito de una estupidez… que te parece si entras a la iglesia a detener la boda diciendo que tu hijo es de Terry?- sonrio pícaramente mientras la joven se sonrojaba

-estas loco?, yo jamás aria algo asi- contesto la castaña completamente roja

-tranquila mujer era solo una broma… pero crreme que lo de detener la boda va muy en serio, hay que ayudar a Terry

-me parece increible escucharte hablar asi Neal, tenias mucha amistad que aportar…¿Por qué no lo habias hecho Neal?- dijo la castaña sorprendida

-por que siempre estuve bajo las faldas de mi madre y hermana y no me había enamorado Patty, fui otro de los imbesiles que callo bajo el embrujo de la bonita sonrisa y espiritu libre de Candy… fue ese sentimiento el que me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta de lo mal que había actuado toda mi vida

-Neal…-la chica estaba sorprendida

- desaproveche la amistad de Candy por mucho tiempo, quiero recuperar ese tiempo perdido, quiero enmendar mis fallas y mostrarle a candy que he cambiado y gracias a ella, tengo una deuda de honor con Grandchester, fui parte responsable de la separacion de esos dos en el San pablo, yo desuni, yo vuelvo a unir

-es bueno ver tu cambio Neal, si me lo ubiesen dicho en los dias de colegio no lo creeria nunca

-jajaja querida paty, yo mismo aun no lo creo, pero por primera vez en mi vida, soy feliz y estoy en paz conmigo mismo, ahora querida prima, vallamos a hacer entrar en razon a todos en esta historia que de momento parecen haber perdido la razón

-esta bien, vallamos entonces, solo dejare a Stear con Kassandra y te acompañare- unos minutos mas tarde Neal y Patty salian de la mancion Andrew en dirección al consorcio de la familia-Neal, creo que primero deberíamos ir a buscar a candy- dijo la castaña mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, desde la mañana un mal presentimiento había estado presionando su pecho, esa sensación era desagradable, era la misma que sintió el dia que Stear partiera a el frente

-si vamos a ver primero a Candy ella es capaz de convencernos para no hablar con esos cabezotas- dijo neal con una sonrisa arrogante- ya la conozco y tiene un poder de convencimiento que el Tio Albert debería usar en sus negocios, apuesto a que los inversionistas dejan todo en sus manos con tan solo una sonrisa de esa loca

-si… tienes razón ella tiene ese don de hacerte desistir de tus deciciones, pero no creoq eu sea buena idea dejar a candy hacer los negocios, terminarían firmando el contrato en un árbol

-jajajajaja, si, supongo que tienes razón- contesto el moreno de buena gana- como te decía, ir primero con candy es el equivalente a que no me deje decirle algunas verdades a esos dos

-probablemente tengas la razón- dijo ella reflexionando pero ese presentimiento segui allí, preocupandola

-asi es, y no me quiero arriesgar a que me detenga a darle un puñetazo a esos rubios cabezas huecas que bien merecidos se los tienen- dijo apretando el volante con fuerza

-por dios Neal, no inicies una pelea- pidió la castaña temiendo que el problema se saliera de sus manos

-solo si es necesario querida prima, pero conociendo el buen corazón de Anthony y la madures del tio Williams, se que solo están buscando un pretexto para salir coriendo a pedirle perdón a Candy- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- par de orgullosos idiotas

-despues de hablar con ellos que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la castaña ignorando las malas palabras del joven Leagan

-impedir una boda, es el error mas grande de su existencia, ese aristócrata imbesil no debe casarse, arruinara su vida y la de candy- dijo serio y Patty comprendió que lo de detener la boda iba muy en serio

-como puedes saberlo?- no sabia muy bien si queria ayudar en eso

-Paty, me sorprendes, ustedes las damas son las de la intuición… ellos aun se aman- dijo como si la verdad absoluta fuera esa

-cierto- contesto Patty- pero también candy ama a Albert y a Anthony- ella era la confidente de su amiga y sabia uqe el corazón de Candy estaba profundamente confundido

-si, pero no sabe como ama a cada uno, aun no lo comprende, y si al final del cuento se diera cuenta que a quien amaba en realidad es a Terry… ella sufrirá y mucho… yo no podría soportarlo sabiendo que fui responsable de esa infelicidad

-pobre Candy, me pregunto si algún dia lograra alcanzar la felicidad, no es justo que sea siempre ella la que pase por todo esto- dijo la castaña realmente afligida

- lo lograra patty, ella lo merece, y voy a ayudarle y tu también, voy a remediar todas mis tonterías del pasado , colaborare a que ella sea feliz

-que plan tienes?- pregunto interesada la castaña

-¿segura que no me quieres ayudar a detener la boda?, seria fantástico imaginate la cara de las Marlow y la de Terry cuando dijeras que tu hijo es de el, pagaría la mitad de la fortuna de los Leagan por verlas.

-Neal, no jueges con ellos- reprendió la castaña

- esta bien ya que no me quieres ayudar, esta el plan B que es una entrada dramática a la iglesia en el ultimo momento detener la boda cuando el sacerdote diga "si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" entonces entra Candy deteniendo todo y pidiéndole a Terry que no se case, salen uyendo juntos de la iglesia y viven felices para siempre mientras Susana marlow se muere de coraje y amargura- se burlo el moreno

-eso no es gracioso Neal- reprendió la castaña

-pero seria lo ideal, o dime ¿no te gustaría que pasara asi en realidad?

-bue…bueno yo…- había sido pillada- creoq eu deberías dejar de leer las novelas que lee eliza

-jajajajajajaja, quisas si… quisas si, venga patty llegamos al consorcio- el moreno estaciona su coche mientras en la oficina de William Andrew

-la inversión en la compañía de Londres esta dejando muy buenos resultados- comento el asistente y mejor amigo del rubio patriarca de la familia Andrew

-que?, dijiste algo George?-pregunto el rubio mayor

-olvidelo señor no esta usted concentrado, verdad señor Anthony?- el ingles no recibió respuesta, los dos habían estado sumamente distraídos desde que tuvieron sus diferencias con lapecosa, tanto que Anthony nisiquiera había notado que tenia eldiario alreves y no podía leerlo- señor Anthony?

-que?... a si si… envíale el agradecimiento al señor Black –dijo el rubio distraído mientras fingía seguir leyendo

-señor ese tema lo tratamos hace mas de una hora… lo lamento caballeros yo no puedo trabajar asi- dijo el caballero ingles poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir de la oficina de los Andrew- primero arreglen lo que los tiene tan distraídos o de lo contrario terminaran derrumbando con una mala decicion el consorcio que sus padres y abuelos construyeron con tanto esfuerzo

-disculpen señores- entro la anciana secretaria de el consorcio

-que pasas señora Stevenson- pregunto el rubio mayor

-su sobrino Daniels Leagan desea hablar con usted- dijo la mujer- esta aquí afuera, le hago pasar?

-Neal?- dijo sorprendido el rubio creador de rosas

-hagalo pasar señora Stevenson- concedió el pratriarca de los Andrew

-si lord Andrew- sin mas la mujer salió del lugar para dejar pasar la gallarda figura del moreno y tras el la dulce y frágil figura de Patty

-Neal, Patty a que debo esta visita- dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa forsada

-creeme, no es una visita de cortesía- dijo aspero el moreno

- si no es de cortecia y vienes a depositar toda tu ponzoña mejor lárgate Neal, no estamos de humor para tus tonterías

-mejor cállate botánico frustrado que yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ver tu odiosa cara- dijo con verdadero resentimiento el heredero de los Leagan

-mejor dinos de una vez a que has venido Neal-dijo el rubio mayor molesto

-creoq eu lo sabes vagabundo- dijo con ponzoña el moreno

-Neal por favor- dijo patty intentando calmar a su amigo

-mas respeto que es el patriarca de la familia- dijo el rubio menor defendiendo al hermano de su madre

-y una mierda como tu- dijo mas furico el moreno sin lograr contener su ira, le crispaba los nervios verlos al saber el trato que le habían dado a la pecosa, ellos que durante toda su vida la habían defendido, ahor que ella mas los necesitaba, la hechaban, como se hecha un perrito desprotegido a la lluvia

-por dios Neal dijiste que te contendrías- suplico patty

-Patty tiene razón, no es el vocabulario a usar frente a una dama, creo que la familia te a educado para bien-dijo molesto el patriarca de la familia

-oh si claro, yo no puedo afectar los castos oídos de Patty, pero ustedes si pueden pisotear el honor y corazón de Candy- solto sin mas el moreno- par de idiotas, como se atrevieron a darle ese trato- el moreno sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, ya estab saboreando darle unos buenos puñetazos a esos tipos aunque eso le costara la ruptura entre las finanzas Andrew y Leagan

-no te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo el rubio menor

-¡candy me importa!, no me digas que no me meta Anthony Browen, por que eso es algo que no voy a hacer, ella no merecía el trato que ustedes dos par de patéticos enamorados le dieron, valientes caballeros resultan ser, dicen amarla pero cuando ella mas los necesita la abandonan a su suerte

-no me proveoques neal, tui no sabes como me siento jamás podrías comprenderlo- grito el rubio menor

-lo comprendo y lo manejo mejor de lo que tu lo haces Anthony, por que yo también amo a esa mujer, y este amor solo me lleva al deseo de verla feliz, con quien ella ame aunque nop sea yo, por que la amo a tal extremo que soy capas de retirarme para que elija a alguno de ustedes patética imitación de hombres , uno se casa hoy con una mujer que no ama y los otros dos se comportan como un par de adolecentes, que vergüenza- dijo furico el moreno- si algo le pasa a Candy, ustedes serán los únicos responsables me entienden?... maldita sea dicen amarla y… arg!, vámonos patricia- sin mas el moreno salió de aquella oficina dejando a unos rubios por demás desconcertados, ¿ese era Neal leagan?, el hijo caprichudo de su obstinada parienta?, el muchachito cobarde y voluntarioso?, en que momento había madurado tanto como para enfrentar a las dos cabezas mas importantes de la familia Andrew?... esa eran la spreguntas que rondaban la cabeza de los dos rubios, en que momento el "señorito Leagan" había pasado los días de voluntarioso para convertirse en un hombre maduro que lograra poner en su lugar a los dos hombres mas responsables de la Familia?

Catedral:

-debo ser masoquista- no estaba segura ni por que había llegado hasta allí, bueno, si lo sabia pero queria hacerse la inocente que no, la realidad es que queria verlo entrar a ese lugar, verlo quisas por ultima vez, la dcicion que había tomado bien sabia que arriesgaría su vida, y aunque ella saliera ilesa de aquel lugar, jamás podría volver a verlo, el ya seria prohibido, pertenecería a otra mujer-mientras vivamos nos encontraremos… hace mucho que debi dejar de pensar en eso Terry…

-hey!, tu debes ser la chica del coro, andando , la boda esta por comenzar y pidieron que fuera una canción linda- un hombre de cabello plateado de aproximadamente 60 años había ingresado al coro de la catedral

-que?... no pero es que yo…- dijo la rubia sorprendida

-anda, anda si pretextos que estamos atrazados en cualquiermomento comenzara la ceremonia y tenemos que iniciarla nosotros

-pero es que yo no….- la rubia no sabia como hacerle entender al hombre

-sosten esto en lo que yo reviso el piano, ahí encontraras la letra de la canción que pondré- dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía al órgano

-si pero es que usted no entiendo yo no…- la chica queria salir de ahí en ese momento

-lanovia ya va a entrar- dijo uno otro hombre que llevaba un saxofón

-bien, preparence, linda ahí esta la letra- candy hecho una hojeada a la letra y le pareció de lo mas destrozante, parecía que la letra le quedaba a la medida

-no puede ser…- los acordes de una canción en órgano y saxofón comenzaron a sonar y candy a pesar de ser un desastre musical en el piano, no se podía decir lo mismo de su voz- esta será mi despedida Terry…- la rubia podía ver al gallardo novio al pie del altar- te vez tan apuesto y varonil terry- la música introductoria llego a su fin y Candi sin mas se dejo llevar por la cancion

If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

-Candy- penso el actor al escuchar aquella triste melodia, algo le estrujo el corazón y de repente recordó aquella sensación de anciedad que tuvo cuando candy fue a verlo actuar a chicago, Los tristes recuerdos de aquella noche de invierno donde los dos se dejaran a su suerte, la triste despedida de unas escaleras de hospital, el adios que marcaria su separacion definitiva,llego a la mente del actor

-Terry mi amor- pensaba la chica de graciosas pecas mientras el amargo recuerdo de la caminata bajo la nieve llegaba a ella, donde a pesar de decirse que era lo correcto su corazón le reclamaba esa tonta decisión, ahora las consecuencias de ese adiós se reflejaban en aquel dia, en aquella catedral, ella lo sabia, ahora lo comprendía, Terry, era el amor de su vida, aquel amor que Violet le había dicho que seria inolvidable, pero que no era para ella

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

-pequeña pecosa-Ella cantaba con todo su sentimiento mientras el recordaba cada segundo vivido con ella , cuando la conoció en el Mauritania, sus casuales encuentros en la colina de pony, su paseo por el blue river, el festival de mayo, Escocia… su primer beso, su reencuentro tan breve en chicago en el tren, lo cerca y lejos que estuvieron por encontrarse, su reencuentro en New York, su despedida , el volver a verla en aquella fiesta gitana, donde ella correspondiera su beso con la misma intensidad que el se lo otorgaba, sus riñas, sus celos, la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos esperando el amanecer

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

[Instrumental / Sax solo]

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

-tienes que ser feliz terry, solo asi sabre que este sacrificio valio la pena- ella recordaba como fue verlo actuar por primera vez, cumpliendo su sueño, lo emosionada uqe ella se sintió al verlo brillar aun mas que los reflectores, ese era el chico delq eu se había enamorado, audaz, inteligente, luchador- lograras todo lo que te propongas, seras una leyenda de la actuación Terry…- seguia pensando mientras la música continuaba y la mujer vestida de novia se acercaba a el novio, quien la esperaba con una expresión ida, fría sin vida

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

-Terry- dijo la chica mientras veia como Susana marlowe tomaba la mano de Terry- por siempre te amare mocoso malcriado… mi rebelde- dos lagrimas se permitieron rodar por las mejillas de la joven

-sin importar que hoy tome a esta mujer por esposa Candy… tu siempre seras la mujer de mi vida, mi corazón, se desposo contigo desde la primera vez que te vi en alta mar… adiós, candy, por siempre solo tu- pensaba el castaño mientras el sacerdote se limitaba a comenzar la ceremonia

-oh dios lamento llegar tarde- dijo una chica al subir al coro de la catedral

-disculpe- dijo el caballero al órgano

-soy su vocalista

-no era ella?- pregunto el chico del saxofón señalando a Candy

-no… yo solo… soy … el… el hombre que se desposa hoy… es el amor de mi vida… discúlpenme- dijo candy saliendo corriendo

-pobre chica- dijo el joven del saxofón

-con razón canto con tanto sentimiento… a penas y le quedo- dijo la chica recogiendo la letra de la canción

-que dios la vendiga y le permita encontrar a su verdadero amor

-si no es que el verdadero se esta casando con otra mujer en este momento… el novio no es feliz- dijo el hombre mirando la escena

-como sabes eso?- pregunto su compañero de saxofón

-la experiencia muchachito, la experiencia…

Clinica Santa Monica:

-Aurine, sigues aquí?- pregunto el galeno al entrar a la capilla de aquel sanatorio mental, la preocupación que sentía por la joven enfermera era enternecedor, el medico jamás había visto tan lucida a la princesa rusa, lamentablemente su lucides se reflejaba en dolor y angustia

-si Doctor… no puedo dejar de pensar en mi pequeña, la decisión que tomo no fue la correcta, debi detenerla, pero… ella parece tan decidida, se dirige al infierno y lo sabemos, ella es tan dulce y noble, en un lugar como Francia, en el frente, ella no tiene cabida allí, Dios mio es como enviar a un corderito a la cueva de los leones

-confia en ella Aurine, no es tan frágil como crees, es una perfecta enfermera, y alla necesitan gente como ella

- pero no… ella no tiene por que estar allí- dijo angustiada la mujer

-es nuestro deber Aurine, hicimos un juramento cuando recibimos nuestro titulo como médicos o enfermeras, salvar vidas es nuestra prioridad, sin importar el que y como… yo mismo eh pensado en enrolarme al ejercito-Dijo el galeno con la mirada perdida en ese crucifijo frente a ellos

-Doctor…- la mujer estaba sorprendida- no pensara…

-aun no lo eh decidiso… de hecho lo había descartado, pero ver la valentía de Candy… no se removió algo en mi, diariamente miles de soldados mueren en el campo de batalla para segur dándonos libertad, mueren por falta de atención medica, muchos médicos están arriesgando su vida alla en los campos de concentración… y yo… estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, esa chiquilla fue muy valiente

-pero no fue valentía ni por las razones adecuadas- dijo aurine recordadndo el motivo de la partida de su pecosa amiguita

-eso no lo sabremos jamás Aurine, solo dale tiempo al tiempo, quisas curando las heridas físicas de otros ella pueda curar las heridas de su alma- el galeno comprendía que el motivo de Candy era una perdida de amor, sin embargo tenia la esperanza de volver a ver con bien a la joven pecosa

-tal vez- dijo la dama regresando su mirada al rosario en sus manos- lo único que puedo hacer en este instante por ella es resar y pedirle a dios que la regrese con bien… y que esta maldita guerra termine pronto para que ella no se arriesgue demasiado

- entonces oremos Juntos aurine- dijo el galeno con una franca sonrisa

-Doctor… lo buscan y a la señora aurine- dijo una joven enfermera al entrar a la capilla interrumpiendo el rezo

-que raro… será eleonor, tal vez la boda se cancelo- dijo la princesa esperanzada mostrando una sonrisa, su corazón le decía que era un error el que cometia ese joven muchacho al casarse

-no es la señora beaker, son dos jóvenes, patricia Corwell y Daniels Leagan-declaro la enfermera

-que extraño, no les conozco- dijo la princesa desconcertada

-venian buscando a Candy pero como les dije que ella se había ido…- contesto la enfermera

-ella no le aviso a nadie que se iba- dijo el doctor frunciendo el seño

-si se los decía lo abrían evitado… acompáñeme a darles la noticia por favor Doctor … esto no será nada fácil, pero quisas, si se van en este momento, tal vez puedan detenerla en esa locura.

-vamos entonces Aurine, quisas tus plegarias fueron escuchadas rápidamente y puedas detener a tu jove amiga de ir al frente de batalla

-Dios lo escuche doctor- sin mas la hermosa duquesa y el galeno comenzaron a caminar dal salón donde los esperaban el moreno Leagan y la joven madre Corwell

-Lady Aurine, la veo mucho mejor- dijo la joven castaña de lo mas despreocupada al ver a la bella princesa rusa, para Patty la hermosa dama era como esas princesas de los cuentos, desafortunadamente su historia no había terminado en un "vivieron felices para siempre"

-gracias querida tu también te vez muy linda, en verdad te vez hermosa, la maternidad siempre asentua la belleza de una mujer- dijo la dama con vrdadero agarado a la joven de ojos color chocolate

-oh, pero que cosas dice lady aurine…- se sonrojo ante el cumplido de la bella dama

-disculpen que interrumpa su conversación bellas damas, pero venimos en busca de Candy- dijo Neal interrumpiendo a la princesa y su compañera de colegio, la dama solo bajo la mirada para después buscar el apoyo del medico quien solo negó con la cabeza

-donde esta Candy?- pregunto Patty sintiendo un mal presentimiento

-Llegan tarde, Candy se ha ido- dijo aurine con angustia en su alma mientras estrujaba el rosario que tenia en sus manos

-¿regreso a chicago?, al hogar de pony?- pregunto neal, aquella expresión en el rostro del galeno y de la princesa no le gustaba, el también comenzaba a experimentar una especie de angustia ante la partida de candy, la mirada angustiada de la princesa rusa no dejaba nada bueno a al aimaginacion

-no pudimos detenerla, esta tan herida que ah tomado la peor de las deciciones , pero tal vez ustedes sus amigos puedan detenerla- dijo aurine asustada, sintiendo como la angustia le apretaba aun mas el pecho, caa vez se convencía de que la decisión de la joven pecosa había sido un error

-de que esta hablando?- pregunto Neal tomando a la princesa por los hombros desesperado por una respuesta

-oiga, tranquilícese, no trate asi a mi pasiente- dijo el medico tomando a neal por un brazo para que soltara a la dama

-contesteme por favor, donde se fue candy?, que decisión tomo

-Candy se enlisto como enfermera voluntaria, tomara un barco rumbo a Francia-contesto fríamente el galeno

-no Dios mio, Candy que estas haciendo?- el color desapareció por completo de las mejillas de Patty, ella no había olvidado que la razón por la que había perdido a su gran amor y padre de su hijo

-maldita sea, esto es por grandchester, vámonos paty tenemos que ir a la iglesia a donde se llevara a cabo la boda- dijo neal comenzando a salir de la clínica

-no, debemos detener a Candy- dijo paty desesperada

-si tu o yo lo intentamos no nos ara caso la única persona que puede detenerla de esa estupidez es ese maldito aristócrata- sin mas ambos jóvenes salieron a toda prisa del lugar dejando al galeno y a la princesa rusa angustiados

-espero que la alcancen- dijo la dama con un suspiro

-yo también, yo también- dijo el medico mientras veia como los dos jovenmes salian corriendo del lugar

-Dios mio, permítenos llegar a tiempo…- rogaba patty

-Patty sabes conducir?- pregunto el moreno

-si… stear me enseño- declaro la chica de ojos chocolates

-bien, llevate el auto y deten esa boda, explicale a Terry loq eu paso

-que?... yo sola detenga la boda?... pero … pero…- paty no sabia que decir, eso iba en contra de todo lo que ella creía, acaso le estaba pidiendo que pusiera en practica su estúpida broma

-si no lo haces la partida de Candy será inevitable, haslo, por todas las veces que candy te apoyo y ayudo- una oleada de valentía inundo el corazón de paty, tomo las llaves del auto decidida a no parar hasta llegar a la catedral donde se llevaría a cabo la boda

-que aras tu?- pregunto patty preocupada mientras se subia al auto y lo arrancaba

-ire al muelle a hacer tiempo para que candy no se valla trae a Terry lo mas prontoq eu puedas-dijo para después dejar ir a Patty a detener laboda

-espero que tengas suerte querida patty… ahora a detener a esa enfermera demente- el joven hizo una parada al taxi que se acercaba dispuesto a detener a esa pecosa

Oficina de consorcio Andrew

-creo que neal tiene toda la razón- se dejo escuchar la voz de Anthony en el despacho

-nos comportamos como unos tontos, le prometimos a candy la luna el sol y las estrellas… y a la primera oportunidad defraudamos su confianza en nosotros dudando de ella, tu y yo sabemos que candy no seria capas de enredarse con Terry de esa manera, no sin darnos una respuesta a nosotros

-me temo que grandchester a ganado, pero… el se casa hoy- dijo el rubio menor- eso deja a candy sola

-no quiero ser su tabla de salvación- contesto Albert- quiero que ella me ame por quien soy no por lo que puedo consolarle

-tienes razón… pero el darle la mano amiga es un buen primer paso, yo voy a hacer que se olvide de ese aristócrata

-creoq eu debemos ir a buscarla, tengo un extraño presentimiento, hoy ella no debe estar sola, debe ser en verdad muy difícil, hay que buscarla para aclarar las cosas y disculparnos- asi los dos galardos caballeros salieron de su oficina en busca de la joven pecosa

Catedral

-una vez realizados los votos matrimoniales…- el padre daba el discurso después de los votos de los novios, por parte de Susana había sido todo un discurso, pero por parte de Terry solo el típico voto y sin muchas ganas, en ese presiso momento Patricia O brien corria por los pacillos del bello jardín rogando a dios que le diera la rapidez necesaria para detener esa boda

-rayos, que estupidez, casarse por compromiso, Terry en que estabas pensando… y tu también Candy, deberían ya estar casados y con hijos…al fin- dijo la chica al ver la puerta de la catedral

-invitacion por favor- dijo un guardia

-que?... desde cuando hay que portar invitación para entrar a la casa de Dios- eso si era el colmo, el tiempo terminándosele y ese gorilon la retenia por mas tiempo

-sin su invitación no puedo dejarla pasar señorita- dijo el hombre poniéndose enojado

-como no- reto Patty-debo entrar es de vida o muerte

-señorita no me obligue a usar la fuerza…- dijo el guardia detenienola por el brazo

-quiero ver que lo intente…- esa no era la misma Patty de siempre esta vez mostraba un valor nunca antes visto, de su actuación dependía la felicidad de su mejor amiga

-si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- se escucho la voz del sacerdote y un silencio corto se hizo en la catedral, Eleonor estaba tentada a ponerse de pie y oponerse, lo mismo que Richard Grandchester, mientras en la mente de Terry pedia que algo pasara que lo salvara de ese calvario, la mente de sus padres estaba sincronizadas con sus plegarias, y como dios escucha las plegarias justas…

-¡que me suelte le digo!- se escucho un grito femenino que hizo que todos voltearan a la entrada de la iglesia, haciendo que Terry volviera a respirar, que Eleonor y Richard sonrieran y Susana y su madre se pusieran verdes de furia

-¡Terry!, ¡terry!- se escucho el grito de Patty que había uido de el guardia y entraba corriendo por el pasillo principal de la catedral dejandoa todos los asistentes intrigados e indignados, que manera era esa de interrumpir un acto solemne como el de una boda

-PATTY?- dijo sorprendido el actor de ver quien detenia su boda, pero no por sorprendido estaba menos agradecido , su antigua compañera de colegio estaba allí salvándolo del peor error de su vida sin duda

-¡Terry!, es candy, Terry- grito la castaña y ante esa actitud inusual en "la gordita" y la mension del nombre de su amada salió corriendo al encuentra de su ex condicipula de colegio

-¡sueltela!- ordeno Terry al guardia que al ver la resolución del novio no tuvo otra alternativa que soltar a la chica de ojos chocolate

-¡terry, vuelve aquí nos estamos casando!- grito mas furiosa que desesperada Susana presintiendo que la presencia de la chica de ojos chocolates era el alcabose de sus planes

-¡terrence vuelva a el altar!- dijo la madre de la ex actriz deteniéndolo por el brazo

-suelteme vieja loca- con brusquedad se libero de la mujer y corrió al encuentro de patty-Patty que sucedió, que le paso a candy- dijo tomandola por los hombros mientras ella se aferraba a las solapas de su saco

- se ha ido, se enlisto como enfermera voluntaria de guerra… Terry solo tu puedes detenerla, no estamos seguros a que hora partia, Neal intento encontrarla en el muelle pero si no la detienes tu nadie lo ara-dijo ella desesperada mientras veia como el rostro perfecto del actor se transformaba a uno de horror y angustia

-que estas diciendo, por que aria algo asi, donde están esos estúpidos de Browen y Andrew- grito colerico el castaño mi-ellos rechazaron a candy por que… por que pensaron que tu y ella pasaron la noche juntos…terry… tienes que detenerla, por favor detenla!- sin mas el actor salió de aquella catedral corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que la vida misma se le iba en esa carrera loca, debía detenerla, debía hacerla cambiar de parecer, si bien, el casarse la alejaba de ella le quedaba el consuelo de saberla viva y que existía bajo el mismo cielo estrellado cada noche, sin embargo, si algo le susedia en esa guerra maldita, el jamás se lo perdonaría, el jamás lograría reunir el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir existiendo en un mundo donde su amada no existiera

-¡TERRY!- un grito descomunal atravezo la catedral, era Susana marlowe que caia al suelo de la catedral sabiéndose derrotada nuevamente por la joven enfermera, Richard y Eleonor se miraban sonrientes por la decisión de su hijo, al fin había entrado en razón y esa tonta boda no se había llvado a cabo, con lentitud salieron del templo, felices de ver que su hijo no repetiría la misma historia que ellos

-Susy… hija, levantae mi niña, levantate…- decía la madre de la joven ex actriz- no tiene caso que te pongas asi mi pequeña

-se fue, de nuevo me dejo por esa huérfana, otra vez mama, otra vez- dijo golpeando el suelo de la catedral con furia y frustracion

-hija, no te humilles de esta manera, levántate mi niña- decía la mujer intentando incorporar a su hija

-no, no, ella no me quitara lo que es mío, Terrence me pertenece, me pertenece, el será mi esposo y yo su mujer, vamos tras el mama, no, no lo dejare ir con esa mosca muerta, primero lo quiero muerto antes que con ella, vamos mama- decía completamente desquisiada la rubia al ser desplazada nuevamente, al comoprender que el corazón de Terry ya tenia dueña y por mucho que ella intentara hacer jamás podría alejar a Terry y candy

-vamos hija, lo detendremos y se casara contigoa si sea que tenga que opbligarlo, si tu quieres a ese chico para ti, asi será- la señora marlowe había sido siempre una madre enfermisamente consentidora, siempre poniendo a los pies de su hija lo que deseaba o arrebatando de no conseguirlo, eso había convertido a su hija en una mujer caprichosa y sin escrupulos

-susana basta- dijo Patty interponiéndose entre las dos mujeres- el no te ama jamás te amara, comprendelo, deja que sean felices- dijo la castaña con desesperación

-quitate idiota-la madre de Susana intento apartar a la castaña pero esta en un momento de valor se interpuso nuevamente

-se lo pido, de madre a madre, no condene a su hija a una vida infeliz, como madre jamás soportaría ver la obsecion de mi hijo, si ama a su hija muéstrele el camino real del amor, sin chantajes o deseos mal sanos en el corazón, eso no es amor

-quitate y deja de decir estupideces, si mi hija desea a ese muchachito insolente eso es lo que tendrá- dijo completamente enfadada y paty comprendió que aquella mujer jamás sedería, su obsesion por tener todo cunato anciaba había llegado al limite arrastrando con ella a su hija

-que dios no permita que se arrepienta de sus palabras señora- dijo Patty sediendoles el paso y asi la madre de Susana y ella salieron del templo hasta llegar a la limosina que serviría para transportar a los recién casados

-llevenos al puerto de guerra ahora- ordeno la mujer de mayor edad, el chofer arranco- no te preocupes hijita ese hombre regresara a tu lado, tiene que hacerlo es su obligación cuidar de ti para siempre

-el no me vaa dejar, no va a hacerlo por que me pertenece es mio, mio, mio o de nadie- decía enloquesidala joven de ojos azules y cabellera dorada-acelera-los nervios de Susana seguían muy alterados- acelera, acelera!- gritaba desquiciada- que aceleres!- en un arranque de furia la mujer apretó el acelerador con su baston haciendo que el chofer se descontrolara

-no señorita basta- el chofer perdió el control y la limosina fue a chocar contra una pipa de gasolina el chofer murió al momento por el impacto sin embargo Susana y su madre habían resultado heridas, el impacto y el combustible derramado lograron hacer que el automóvil se prendiera en llamas, del interior del vehiculo solo se escuchaban lamentos y gritos desesperados de las dos sobrevivientes quienes eran consumidas por el fuego, un solo grito se distinguió entre aquel infierno, era la voz de la rubia llamando al objeto de su obsecion…

-TERRY!- aquel llamado fue de lo mas escalofriante, los presentes se horrorizaron ante la escena, había dos personas en el interior de aquel infierno y solo podrían sacarla hasta que lograran consumir las llamas, si no es que ya era demasiado tarde

-que demonios- un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Terrence grandchester, lejos estaba de saber lo que había pasado con su prometida y la madre de esta, Unos minutos después en el muelle se enconto a neal mirando el horizonte… el sol se ocultaba como si el mar se lo comiera… como también se comeria su corazón, el orgulloso Neal Leagan lloraba mientras un barco se alejaba… tenia la mirada fija, perdida, no le importaba que lo vieran llorar, nada importaba

-Neal..- Terry veía a su ex condicipulo en esa pose derrotada y comensaba a imaginar lo peor, su corazón le indicaba que pronto su rostro y corazón estarían tan o mas derrotados que los de su antiguo enemigo-contestame, ¿Dónde esta Candy?

-llegas tarde aristócrata… ya se a marchado, no logre alcanzarla…cuando llegue el barco ya había zarpado… revisé las listas, no esta su nombre, pero el hombre del registro dijo ver a una chica con su descripción

-quisas fue alguien que se parecía- dijo Terry tomandolo de las solapas- hay que buscarla

-Terrence no hay duda de que era ella- dijo el moreno sin aliento

-¿Por qué demonios dices eso?- grito iracundo Terrence a lo que este solo abrió el puño mostrando lo que llevaba en la mano, uh hermoso broche con la forma de un águila y una letra A en el pecho de la misma- Albert se lo regalo cuando se presento como el Tio abuelo- dijo apretando el broche nuevamente

-entonces…

-ella pago su viaje a ese infierno con el broche, pero la lista no tiene su nombre… ella no solo pago con ese broche, el significado de separarse de el es que renuncio a todo, a su pasado, a los Andrew, a ella misma, renuncio a todo lo que fue desde que conoció a los Andrew, una vez hace mucho tiempo yo le quite este mismo broche que era su vida… ahora el que ella renuncie a el voluntariamente

-ella dijoq eu al lugar al que iba no lo necesitaría, que tal vez jamás lo aria- dijo un hombre que parecía marino- ella sabia que iba a una muerte segura

-no… no… no puede ser… ¡CANDYYYYYYYY!- fue el grito desgarrador que atravesó el atardecer…terrence comprendía que su pecosa se alejaba de el, quizá, para siempre

-¿terry?- la pecosa volteo a ver el muelle que a penas se distinguía- no… fue mi imaginación... por que fue en un barco donde lo conocí, de camino a Londres… Terry… intenta ser feliz, que seas muy feliz mi amor- una lagrima surco su mejilla sin saber que en el puerto un hombre lloraba su partida completamente destrozado tal y como ella había llorado la partida de el un amanecer en Londres, aquel amanecer había dado inicio la verdad de sus sentimientos, esta partida podía ser el crepúsculo de su amor.

DESPUES DE MIL SIGLOS…XD continuara…

bueno contra todas las predicciones continue, pero muy probablemente sea el ultimo capitulo que publique en fan fiction, debido a las politicas de la pagina, no se pueden poner liricas, jamas nunca de los nuncas e pensado en robar canciones, simplemente la musica inspira muchos de los escritores presentes y me gusta dar a conocer la cancion qeu inspiro ese capitulo, dadas las amenazas que e resivido es muy probable que el dia de mañana mi cuenta este cancelada, para las personas que me han seguido mil gracias y les comunico que seguire publicando esta historia en el ciber hogar de pony, una pagina para todas las amantes de Candy Candy, mil gracias a esta pagina que me adentro al mundo de la escritura, o de la cuasi escritura jejeje mil perdones a las personas que ofendi con mi pesima redaccion, y lo reconosco, soy una floja para corregir, si alguien quiere seguir mis historias como otra vez, los tres amores, un nuevo pais entre otros todos ellos estaran publicados en el foro rosa del ciber hogar de pony, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y espero seguir contandop con ustedes en esa pagina besos byeee


	25. VIAJES LLENOS DE SORPRESAS

VIAJES LLENOS DE SORPRESAS

Aquel cambio era en verdad drástico, pero justamente eso era lo que quería, solo por si acaso, a su "padre adoptivo" le diera un repentino ataque de remordimiento y enviaba a todos sus poderosos contactos a buscarla y llevarla de regreso a América, había planeado bien su partida, cambio de nombre, cambio de look, pero sobre todo, un cambio de vida, y dentro de su corazón esperaba que también fuera un cambio de sentimientos y corazón.

-wuak, el rojo no es lo tuyo amiga- había escuchado el comentario de su nueva amiga había compartido con ella casi 2 semanas de viaje en barco en la misma habitación

-lo siento, y lo se pero como vez?, aun me parezco a mi antigua yo?

-bueno veamos, los mismos ojos verdes despierta pasiones, las mimas pecas regadas por a nariz y la misma piel blanca que parece casi transparente… sabes cariño creo que echaste a perder tu hermoso cabello con ese color rojo como tinte y trenzarte el cabello, no se… no me gusta, como que no es tu estilo, te veías mas bonita de rubia rizada

-no me interesa verme bonita Monic, me interesa verme completamente diferente- dijo poniéndose unas gafas sin aumento- y ahora?- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga

-mmm te hacen ver mas inteligente… lastima que solo sea la apariencia – se rio burlonamente la chica frente a ella

-oye, eso no fue amable- se quejo la pecosa con una mueca molesta

-y lo que tu haces no es nada inteligente, mira que salir huyendo de tu país por que un chico que amabas se caso, cuando tienes a dos mangos tras de ti … en todo caso si me hubiera dado cuenta de que el hombre que amo es el que se casaba, llegaba a la boda y la detenía raptaba al novio y lo violaba en algún bosque lejano a la ciudad

-¡Monic!- dijo alarmada la ahora pelirroja pecosa, Monic era una enfermera francesa que había residido en América por cerca de tres años, con la esperanza de nuevas oportunidades para ella, sin embargo meses antes al escuchar que su país estaba en peligro la linda enfermera de cabellos castaños rizados y picaros ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca y complexión pequeña; había tomado la decisión de volver a su país, defendiéndolo de la manera en que ella le habían enseñado, salvando vidas-que cosas estas diciendo

-ese es el problema con las americanas, son mojigatas hasta el colmo… pero esta bien chiquita, se te fue el hombre por no ser egoísta, espero que tu dosis de guerra te ayude a olvidar a ese hombre tonto que te dejo ir

-eres mala- dijo con un gracioso puchero

-bueno bueno, pelirroja despampanante, hay que apresurarnos, lo mas seguro es que mañana por la tarde estemos desembarcando

-si- dijo seria la pelirroja, mañana comienza todo- dijo ella segura

-o termina, todo depende si no terminamos frente a un fusil alemán- la francesa guiño el ojo a su nueva compañera

-lo dices todo con tanta calma que me das escalofríos- se quejo la pecosa

-querida Candy, no me da miedo la muerte, me e enfrentado a ella en el quirófano muchas veces… y por ello e disfrutado mi vida al máximo, no soy lo que las americanas llaman una mujer decente, no, yo si amo lo vivo al máximo, disfrute los placeres del corazón y el cuerpo con aquellos que despertaron un sentimiento en mi, ame, mucho mucho, disfrute cada segundo de mi existencia Candy… si mañana me tengo que enfrentar a la muerte de frente, me iré feliz, por que hice todo cuanto quise sin prejuicios ni arrepentimientos, ¿podrías decir tu lo mismo pequeña pecosa?- pregunto la mujer mientras veía como la cara de Candy se descomponía, no por la confesión de la vida relajada de su compañera, sino por que sabia que ella jamás había gozado su vida de tal manera, siempre se había sacrificado por otros sin acordarse de ella misma- si, eso me imagine… bueno Candy, estoy cansada, me voy a dormir- sin mas la enfermera francesa se hecho sobre la cama improvisada y se quedo profundamente dormida

-disfrutar mi vida… no, nunca lo hice, viví siempre para los demás… le entregue la que pudo ser mi familia a Annie, le entregue mis ganas de hacer las cosas a la familia Andrew, recatando mi espíritu libre en incontables momentos, le cedí el amor de mi vida a otra mujer… ¿Qué he hecho por mi realmente?- se pregunto la pecosa mientras apretaba contra su pecho el crucifijo que le dieran sus amadas madres el día que se fue del hogar de pony

NEW YORK 19 DE JULIO DE 1915 CONSORCIO ANDREW

-aun nada?- pregunto por millonésima vez un joven de cabellera rubia y corta e intensos ojos azules

-Anthony por favor vas a ponerme mas nervioso de lo que me encuentro han interceptado más de 10 barcos que llegan a Francia en los últimos días y ninguna enfermera ha llegado con la descripción de Candy

-maldita sea, mi padre tampoco me ah dado noticias, no hay algo mas que podamos hacer?- pregunto el rubio

-solo esperar- dijo Neal que miraba distraído por la ventana- lo que podían hacer no lo hicieron en su momento

-tu tampoco hiciste nada- dijo el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules arto de que su primo le reclamara a cada momento la partida de su gran amor

-es cierto, pero tampoco hice alguna estupidez que la hiciera tomar esa maldita decisión- dijo el moreno mirando reprobatoriamente a los demás

-ya estamos pagando nuestras culpas con esta angustia Neal, no tienes que ser tan cruel

-tío, se que soy la persona menos indicada para reprocharles esto, yo hice sufrir a Candy por mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de que ella este lejos y en peligro me crispa los nervios, les recuerdo que no solo son ustedes los enamorados de esa mujer- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita dorada de su saco-les molesta si fumo?- pregunto mientras abría la caja- estoy demasiado nervioso

-adelante, a estas alturas nada me importa- dijo Albert sentándose en su sillón que estaba tras su escritorio mientras hundía sus dedos en su melena dorada como signo de frustración

-gracias- dijo Neal sacando un cigarrillo de la cajita dorada para después buscar su encendedor- demonios no traje mi encendedor

-toma- dijo Anthony acercándole un encendedor con fuego dejando sorprendido al moreno

-por que tienes tu un encendedor?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido de ver a su siempre bien portado primo con algo así

-no me veas de esa forma… trabajar con ese aristócrata por mas de dos semanas me tenia que pegar alguna mala maña- sonrió el rubio

-de repente siento que ya no te cae tan mal grandchester- dijo el moreno mientras aceptaba el fuego y encendía su cigarrillo-gracias

-no hay de que- dijo Anthony sacando su propio cigarrillo-y hablando del bastardo, donde esta hoy ni si quiera se a parado por aquí

-lo llamaron del hospital- dijo Albert acercándose a los dos caballeros- parece que la situación a empeorado

-esa bruja tiene mas vidas que un gato- se escucho la voz de la única dama en el lugar

-y usted señorita Klise?, por que se encuentra en este lugar?- pegunto extrañado el moreno

-bueno, Eleonor tiene presentaciones, el duque anda moviendo sus influencias para encontrar a la pecosa en el frente, y Terry tiene que ir a ver a esa bruja … que digo bruja es un demonio, al menos las brujas se les elimina quemándolas en leña verde, esta mujer sobrevivió a las llamas… es un verdadero demonio

-el infortunio de la señorita Marlowe debería conmoverle un poco el corazón no lo cree?- reprocho el rubio menor

-conmoverme?, no señor browen, jamás me podría conmover una mujer tan malvada, Susana Marlowe siempre dio una imagen de mujer débil, buena y dulce, pero ella, ella realmente fue la causante de todas las desgracias de Terry y Candy, si no hubiese sido por su maldita obsesión, esos dos ya estarían casados y yo seria la madrina de por lo menos dos de sus hijos- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-pero que estupidez- dijo Anthony molesto, Albert serio y Neal con una sonrisa burlona

-llamaron del hospital, diciendo que las cosas se habían complicado… Terry tuvo que ir de emergencia… pero me dejo aquí para avisarle de inmediato si había alguna noticia de ella… por cierto "caballeros" no pueden ofrecerle un cigarrillo a una dama?- dijo molesta la actriz y al momento una mano le extendía una cigarrera plateada

-¿tío Williams?- dijo sorprendido el rubio browen, al ver que su saludable tío también tenia una cigarrera

-no me mires así, llevo mas tiempo de conocer a Terrence que tu y estos días han sido muy tensos… realmente ese tipo tiene la facultad de pegarte sus malas mañas…

Hospital San Juan 19 de julio de 1915

-como sigue doctor- pregunto el castaño al ver al doctor encargado del caso

-mal señor grandchester, esperamos que este listo para lo peor, la verdad no creemos que pase de esta noche- declaro el doctor con tranquilidad- la señorita Marlowe sobrevivió todo este tiempo como un verdadero milagro, la verdad cuando la sacamos a ella y a su madre de el auto, pensamos que encontraríamos a las dos sin vida, pero la señorita Marlowe se a aferrado a la vida de una manera sorprendente, mas allá de las expectativas medicas, tiene quemaduras por todo el cuerpo… bueno… usted sabe, quedo… em…

-no diga mas doctor, no me haga sentir aun peor al recordármelo- dijo el actor cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-que le quede bien claro algo señor Grandchester, usted no tuvo la culpa de ese accidente, el auto iba a una velocidad poco prudente, usted no tiene nada que ver con ese accidente

-pero si yo no hubiese salido de la catedral ese día…

-abría cometido la peor estupidez de su vida, señor grandchester, eh llevado el caso de la señorita Marlowe desde su accidente en el teatro, ella uso todas sus dotes histriónicas con ustedes y las personas que le rodean señor, la señorita Marlowe podría haberse recuperado con medicamento y tratamientos, con terapia podría haber caminado nuevamente

-que esta diciendo?, por que nunca me lo dijo? –pregunto el castaño molesto

-por que pensé que lo sabia, no me va a decir que no noto que ella iba caminando en el altar aquel día

-cami… no… estaba tan ido que no le tome importancia, nada me importaba en ese momento para ser sincero… ahora que me lo menciona… como es eso posible

-ella en secreto tomo todas las medidas, pero jamás se lo dijo, supongo, para mantenerlo atado, no es ético hablar de mis pacientes señor Grandchester, pero… la señorita Marlowe… era en verdad malvada

-me engaño todo este tiempo

-todo se sabe tarde o temprano caballero y se paga en esta vida… y la señorita Marlowe lo comprendió de la peor forma… ella esta pidiendo verlo… creo… que sabe que morirá, quizás quiera arrepentirse y pedirle perdón

-no tengo nada que perdonarle… que la perdone dios cuando tenga que rendir cuentas- dijo el castaño apretando los puños

-por favor, sígame- sin mas el galeno lo condujo hasta el área de cuidados intensivos- los dejare solos- una vez que dejo a Terrence en la entrada este respiro profundo para tomar valor, ver a Susana así, seria realmente difícil

-Susana- armándose de valor el caballero ingles abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, ahí entre una cama especial se encontraba Susana Marlowe, no había rastro de la belleza que alguna vez tuvo, su cabello había sido calcinado casi en su totalidad, su piel blanca y cremosa ahora era sustituida por porciones de carne al rojo vivo y ámpulas llenas de liquido, sus ojos claros color azul, estaban ahora inyectados de sangre, el resto de su cuerpo estaba en iguales condiciones, el bello cuerpo de Susana Marlowe ahora no era mas que una masa sanguinolenta-su…- el actor fue interrumpido

-eres tu- la voz dulce había desaparecido, a cambio existía una voz rasposa, pulmones y cuerdas vocales habían sido dañadas por el humo y fuego- tu… la causa de todas mis desgracias- dijo la mujer, a través de esos ojos destrozados se podía ver el rencor lentamente convertidos en odio-tu, por tu culpa y el de esa maldita huérfana… perdí todo a causa tuya… perdí mi pierna, mi carrera, mi voluntad y tranquilidad, fuiste el demonio mismo que se me presento y me lastimo desgraciándome la vida y torciendo mi destino, tu y esa maldita enfermera, me arruinaron la vida- reprocho la mujer

-te equivocas Susana…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Terrence grancherster regresaba a ser el hombre seguro y decidido, por primera vez lograba ver la realidad de esa mujer cuya alma al fin se reflejaba en su cuerpo, cuyo horror ahora era el perfecto balance de su alma y su cuerpo- las desgracias que te sucedieron tu misma las provocaste, solo tu eres la responsable de esas desgracias una por una

-mis desgracias comenzaron cuando me enamore de ti, cuando salve tu vida

-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras Susana, tomaste la decisión y yo me culpe por mucho tiempo , era joven e inexperto, pero ahora veo las cosas con mas madures, jamás debí seguirte el juego, me salvaste la vida si, pero me condenaste a una vida de remordimientos, arrepentimientos y frustración, dolor y desesperanza cuando tuve que alejarme de la mujer que amo, de la única mujer que siempre ame y siempre amare, cuando me alejaste de Candy

-maldito seas Terrence Grandchester, maldito seas… tu… y esa maldita enfermera, te maldigo, y recuerda por siempre mis palabras, ella y tu jamás van a ser felices, mi recuerdo, recuérdame siempre así Terrence, por que mi imagen… te… seguirá a… todos lados, eres el culpable de esto, de mi desgracia y eso te acompañara por el resto de tu existencia- dijo la mujer completamente alterada

-no Susana, yo estoy tranquilo, tus chantajes ya no funcionan conmigo, se que no soy culpable de nada ni yo ni mi amada pecosa, solo tu eres responsable de tus decisiones

-ma…ma…maldito… seas …. Por siempre, maldito Terrence… maldita Candy… jamás, serán … felices, malditos… sean sus destinos… nunca van a estar… juntos, desde el infierno… me encargare de que …nunca… alcancen… la … felicidad… ustedes llevarán por siempre…en…sus… conciencias… mi… muerte…malditos sean…

-que Dios te perdone Susana- sin mas el actor salió de aquella habitación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los brazos de Terry dejaron de pesar- al fin me libre de esto…- el 6 de julio de 1915 falleció Susana Marlowe en un hospital de New York dejando libre a un alma atormentada por ella durante mucho tiempo…

Francia, 19 de julio 1915 puerto de saint nazaire …

-esto es realmente el infierno mismo… que le han hecho a mi tierra- se dejo escuchar la voz de monic quien miraba aterrada el que fuera su hermoso puerto de Saint Nazaire

-lamento que tengas que enfrentarte a esto, debe ser muy difícil ver a tu patria en estas condiciones- dijo la ahora pelirroja pecosa a su lado

-vine a intentar hacer una diferencia Candy… y es lo que voy a hacer… salvare tantas vidas como sea posible- dijo decidida la francesa enfermera

-y yo te ayudare amiga, para eso estamos aquí- dijo la joven de orbes color esmeralda

-solo por favor… no salgas corriendo en busca de una bala perdida o una granada- dijo la francesa con humor acido

-por que abría de hacer eso?- dijo molesta la pelirroja

-por que… una decepción amorosa no es la mejor razón para venir a Francia y enfrentarte cara a cara a el infierno y la muerte, solo recuerda que aquí esperan lo mejor de nosotras como profesionales- dijo la francesa seriamente

-no te preocupes, se que aquí dependen vidas de nosotras- poco a poco comenzaron a bajar de lo que alguna vez fue el hermoso barco Aquitania, sin duda alguna en sus tiempos majestuosos antes de la guerra abría sido un barco tan glorioso y bello como lo fue su predecesor y que Candy recordaba con tanto amor, el Mauritania

-dense prisa, esta zona no es segura, debemos apresurarnos, las tropas alemanas no esperaran a enfermeras o médicos por respeto, así que apresúrense, tomen sus cosas mas necesarias y el resto serán enviadas en otras unidades militares, dense prisa, andando, las unidades militares 5 y 7 las llevaran al hospital militar #9, apresúrense- decía con fuerte voz una enfermera que se notaba a leguas su experiencia dentro de la guerra, cabello obscuro recogido en una rodete, protegida por su cofia, intensos ojos color azul pero de una frialdad glaciar, severos y valientes al mismo tiempo, fortaleza y cuidado era lo que destilaba aquella mujer de vestimenta blanca que portaba la insignia de la cruz roja en su brazo derecho, sus ojos eran dos lagunas azules llenas de seguridad tras las gafas

-no puede ser- dijo la pecosa pelirroja al ver a la jefa de enfermeras que las dirigía

-que sucede Candy?- pregunto la francesa

-recuerda que aquí soy Aurora –dijo la pelirroja

-a si, Aurora de Prades- dijo encogiendo los hombros- bueno como sea, conoces a la amargada jefa

-no le digas así… y si, la conozco, fue mi compañera durante el tiempo que estudiamos enfermería, ella decidió venir como enfermera voluntaria cuando estábamos a punto de graduarnos- declaro la pecosa

-comprendo, pues valla que se graduó a la mala, crees que te reconozca?- pregunto la francesa

-espero que no- dijo la chica acomodándose las gafas

-pues mucho tinte rojo y gafas despista tontos pero la verdad esas pecas las reconocería cualquiera- dijo la francesa sabiendo lo que le molestara a sus amigas

-¡que le pasa a todo el mundo que se meten con mis pobres pecas?- se molesto

-andando las de allá atrás, esto no es un viaje de placer, si vinieron a hacer de holgazanas les sugiero que regresen a su país, no necesitamos enfermeras inútiles ni perezosas- la jefa de enfermeras era una mujer dura y reacia, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora la "comandante en medicina militar" Flammy Hamilthon, era sin duda una mujer extremadamente exigente.

-será mejor que subamos si no queremos que la mujer de hierro nos encierre en un calabozo- dijo la francesa comenzando a caminar

-eres en verdad terrible- la pecosa se sentía muy cómoda con esa chica, muchos de los motes eran cariñosos, le recordaba de alguna manera a su aristócrata rebelde, primero la francesa subió a la unidad 5

-nombre?- dijo la enfermera Hamilton

-Monic Domine- dijo la francesa

-nacionalidad?- pregunto nuevamente la enfermera sin mirarla como había sido siempre

-Francesa- declaro la joven

-edad?

-24 años

-adelante, bienvenida a la realidad- dijo la enfermera sin apartar la vista de la lista

-gracias por tan cálido recibimiento- sin mas la enfermera francesa sube al automóvil

-nombre- volvió a repetir la enfermera cuando la chica de ojos esmeralda se acerco

-Aurora de Prades

-…- la voz de la joven había hecho levantar la vista a la mujer su rostro no tenia expresión, sin embargo su mirada si que la tenia y era de sorpresa, había reconocido a su antigua condiscípula, o tal vez no, pero eran tan parecidas, se había presentado con otro nombre, pero sus ojos, su voz, y esas odiosas pecas unidas a su sonrisa que tantas veces la había desquiciado-nacionalidad- pregunto siguiendo con la rutina

-Norte americana- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa mas amplia

- edad, pregunto sin apartar su vista de la joven

-20- mintió nuevamente

-adelante- dijo la enfermera , mientras Candy subía a la unidad militar- pasara por alto tus mentiras con tus datos solo por que en verdad necesitamos ayuda… Candice- su mente calculadora la había hecho darse cuenta, esa era su antigua compañera de estudio, estaba segura, podría cambiarse el nombre y los apellidos, podría cambiar su color de cabello y ponerse esas ridículas gafas… pero lo que Candy jamás podría cambiar y que a Flamy Hamilton tanto fastidiaba era la sinceridad y calidez de sus ojos unidos a su siempre presente sonrisa.

-gracias- sin mas la pecosa subió a la unidad dirigiéndose a lo que seria el lugar donde prestaría sus servicios

New york 19 de julio de 1915 mansión Andrew

-alguna nueva noticia- pregunto el castaño al llegar a la mansión Andrew

-ninguna- contesto Karen Klise- tal parece que los últimos embarques llegados de Norte América no tienen ningún dato de una chica con la descripción de Candy- declaro la actriz sabiendo que eso desalentaría al actor- como te fue con Susana?- pregunto como para desviar el tema

-mal… falleció hace una hora, Robert se esta haciendo cargo de todos los tramites, la verdad yo no tengo cabeza para nada

-al fin murió la víbora- dijo Karen Klise con toda frialdad

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo indignado el actor

-no Terry, yo no soy tan buena y dulce como Candy y tu, yo se que clase de … "persona" era Susana… siempre fue una víbora caprichosa, no me da gusto su muerte… pero si me da tranquilidad saber que ya no podrá hacer mas daño- declaro la actriz

-murió maldiciendo a Candy y a mi- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de aquella sala y hundía su cara entre sus manos

-no te debes sentir mal Terry- se dejo escuchar una voz que recién entraba a la sala- comprende de una vez que jamás le pediste a esa mujer que te salvara, ella quiso hacerlo así, fue su decisión, no la tuya, no tienes nada que arrepentirte, si ella se hizo falsas ilusiones o creyó que con eso podía obtenerte, fue realmente penoso, pero a nadie le pertenece la vida de nadie, ni siquiera un hijo a su madre, nuestras almas son libres de sentir y de amar, cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran nada debería separarlas, ustedes lo permitieron, ahora la única solución es limpiar sus corazones de resentimientos y reproches, tal vez… este tiempo que Candy y tu estén separados sirva para que ambos se perdonen, se extrañen y puedan comenzar de cero- dijo la bella dama de piel blanquísima y cabello dorado

-Gracias Lady Aurine- dijo el castaño sonriendo débilmente

-nada me aria mas feliz que ver a Candy compartiendo su vida con el hombre que ama, ya seas tu o cualquiera de los Andrew

-créame señora, con tal de saber que ella esta bien… no me importaría retirarme de su vida

-la amas a tal punto?- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa dulce

-mas que mi propia vida y alma, ella lo es todo para mi- dijo con un suspiro

-se como se siente joven ingles, mi frustración es grande al saber que no puedo hacer nada por ella… si solicito ayuda algún amigo ruso, correré el riesgo de que me descubran y al mismo tiempo arriesgar aun mas a Candy, podrían incriminarla de traición americana por encubrirme tal y como lo hicieron con Eleonor, y en estos tiempos de guerra seria muy peligroso, la única forma de ayudarla es orar por su bien estar.

-hágalo usted Lady Aurine, por que creo que a mi Dios jamás me a escuchado

-no diga eso, claro que lo escucha, de lo contrario jamás abría enviado un ángel como Candy a su vida

-gracias Lady Aurine

Francia 19 de julio de 1915…

-las cosas no son nada agradables, a penas ayer se produjo una segunda ofensiva italiana del izonso, los rumores dicen que es para conquistar istría– dijo una de las enfermeras poniendo al tanto a las recién llegadas

-es absurdo que miles de vidas se estén arriesgando en el campo de batalla por un trozo de tierra- dijo indignada la pecosa pelirroja

-pero así es la ambición humana- dijo la enfermera francesa- nunca nos saciamos de poder y dominio

-además que se permitió el permiso militar de una semana por turnos- dijo otra enfermera

-parece que están bien informadas- declaro Candy

-como enfermeras tenemos acceso a mucha información… ya sea que los pacientes nos coqueteen y nosotras nos enteramos de los movimientos

-como permiten eso- dijo Candy sonrojada

-acostúmbrate "Aurora", aquí los soldados no han visto a una mujer en mucho tiempo, algunas rameras van a los campamentos en tiempo de paz, pero comprende que son mujeres sucias y tal vez con hambre, nosotras seguramente seremos una visión de belleza para ellos, y no faltara aquel que te coquetee, mas con esa sonrisa despierta pasiones que posees- dijo la francesa con burla

-déjame en paz-dijo molesta la pecosa

-son aproximadamente dos días de aquí a parís, estaremos demasiado cerca de las campañas militares, lo que les espera no es nada comparado con lo que han vivido anteriormente en cualquier hospital… verán vidas terminar cada minuto, hombres llorando como bebes de dolor, piernas y brazos amputados llenos de gangrena, quemados y intoxicados con gases mortíferos- dijo la enfermera que había ido por ellos-las cosas son bastante malas- dijo la mujer- la jefa Antella las pondrá al tanto

-Antella?- dijo intrigada la pecosa

-ella llego aproximadamente hace un mes, ella y su esposo son un medico y una enfermera excepcional y valientes, tienen un sentido de la lucha y el valor exagerados, en menos de un mes, la jefa a logrado el rango que la jefa flammy Hamilton en un año, realmente formidable-dijo la enfermera

-no, no puede ser ella, ella no esta casada- pensó la pecosa recordando a su amiga enfermera- además ella debe estar en Rusia hablando con el parlamento de su país, retomando su lugar en la corona- siguió analizando la ex rubia

22 de julio de 1915, Illinois chicago, poblado de Lakewood

-hace muchos años que no venia a este lugar- declaro una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados al bajar del auto con el emblema de la familia Andrew

-El Tío Williams considero que seria mejor para su salud un lugar tranquilo como Lakewood para su recuperación, y el doctor aprobó que viniera, esta usted casi completamente recuperada- declaro la morena de ojos azules

-las rosas de Pauna… están tan hermosas como cuando ella vivía y las cuidaba- declaro la mujer de cabellera dorada

-Rosemary siempre fue dulce y amable, y sus rosas sentían su calidez humana- declaro la mujer que bajaba tras ella en el auto

-es como si estuviéramos juntas de nuevo no lo crees Eleonor?- sonrió la princesa rusa

-si que lo es, pareciera que su esencia estuviera en esas rosas- declaro la actriz

-pasen por favor señoras, les mostraremos sus habitaciones- declaro el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Archivald- dijo la princesa agradecida

-no agradezca, Candy la quiere mucho y para nosotros será un honor cuidarla mientras violet y Candy vuelven- declaro el castaño con calidez

-no creo que mi sobrina vuelva, una vez que tome el lugar que le corresponde en el trono… ella no volverá jamás…- la rubia sacude su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos- si no es mucha molestia… podría llevarme al hogar de Pony, donde creció Candy, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a las buenas mujeres que la criaron, ella habla tanto de ellas que mi curiosidad esta muy alerta… además siento que soy yo quien debería darles la noticia de su partida al frente- declaro la mujer

-yo te acompaño… seguro que no será fácil para ellas asimilar esto , mas aún sabiendo cuanto aman a Candy- declaro Eleonor- también yo quiero conocer a las maravillosas mujeres que criaron a la mujer que mi hijo ama con tanta devoción

-claro, pero primero me gustaría que se instalaran, en lo que ordeno algunos víveres para llevarlas al hogar- declaro el joven de mirada color miel dejando ver algo de melancolía por aquel lugar

-estoy segura que la hermana María y la señorita Pony estarán muy contentas de recibirlas- dijo Annie con una sonrisa

-es verdad… tu también te criaste en ese hogar verdad Annie- dijo la rubia de ojos celestes descendiente de los zares rusos

-así es… Candy y yo llegamos a ese lugar el mismo día, bajo la nieve- recordó con melancolía la morena

-bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo y démonos prisa- declaro la actriz mientras sus maletas eran llevadas al interior de la mansión Andrew.

París Francia 22 de julio de 1915 hospital militar …

-Aprisa señoritas, hay muchas vidas que salvar- declaro la enfermera a cargo de ellas

-así que este es el hospital- dijo la pecosa al ver un edificio antiguo de estructura al puro estilo de Luis XV

-según tengo entendido , en realidad era un convento … debido al exceso de bajas, heridos y… muertos, tuvieron que acondicionar este lugar para recibir a los heridos en batalla- declaro la francesa mirando a su nueva amiga

-es terrible que tengamos que llegar a estos extremos solo por la ambición de algunos cuantos, miles de hombres pelean por defender a sus familias, mientras que los que lo mandan a pelear solo lo hacen por….

-ambición, poder, un fragmento de tierras mas, un maldito titulo noble o riquezas sin sentido, la gloria de ser un héroe, pobres idiotas- dijo una enfermera tras ellas

-jefa Antella- dijo la mujer a cargo de las nuevas

-perdiendo el tiempo Valentine?, no hay tiempo que perder, dame la lista de las recién llegadas y regresa a tu puesto, tenemos emaciados heridos que atender y no nos damos abasto, yo las colocare en sus habitaciones

-si señora- sin mas la enfermera que se había hecho cargo de ellas desapareció dejándolas con aquella enfermera de cabellera negra, piel blanca casi trasparente y de pecas graciosas adornando su nariz, sus ojos azules como el cielo miraban fijamente a la pelirroja tal y como la pelirroja la miraba a ella

-no es posible- pensaba la pelirroja

-la sección que les corresponde esta en e área oriente del edificio, el espacio no es suficiente así que tendrán que quedarse en habitaciones de cuatro o cinco enfermeras, no esperen una cama cómoda ni mullida, tendrán suerte si les corresponde dormir en un catre y no en el suelo- declaro la mujer con frialdad- bien… Isabella Mcgonagall, Yessica Stanley, Mery Magdalene y Marine Brian, en una habitación…- así paso de una en una a las cincuenta enfermeras que habían llegado

-Monic Domine y Aurora de prades- dijo a jefa de enfermera mirando fijamente a las dos nuevas amigas- ustedes compartirán la habitación con la jefa Hamilton y conmigo- declaro la mujer

-genial nos toca con las jefas- dijo la francesa no muy convencida

-vengan conmigo- dijo la enfermera dándole la espalda

-que no dijeron que estaba casada?- pregunto la enfermera de origen francés en voz baja a su amiga a lado

-si, pero mi marido en estos momentos esta en uno de esos malditos hospitales ambulantes arriesgando su vida para salvar la de otros- declaro la pelinegra mirando significativamente a la pelirroja-señorita de prades, por favor venga conmigo un momento- sin mas la pelinegra salió de la habitación seguida por la pecosa de cabello teñido-¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar Candice y con ese ridículo disfraz?- pregunto la mujer sin mostrarle el rostro

-lo mismo debería preguntarte yo- dijo la pecosa algo indignada- no deberías estar en Rusia reclamando lo que por derecho te pertenece?-pregunto la ex rubia

-quiero que te quites ese disfraz, mañana mismo regresas a América- dijo la mujer sin voltear a verla

-no me iré- dijo la pecosa decidida

-que demonios te pasa, deberías estar en América siendo cortejada por Terry, Anthony o Albert- dijo muy molesta

-pues parece que no fui la única que huyo de su vida disfrazándose violet

-no compares la cobardía de tomar una decisión con la de proteger una nación completa Candice White Andrew

-ya no soy una Andrew

-muchas veces escuche eso de tu boca y te tengo noticias niña, tu serás una Andrew hasta que Albert decida lo contrario, así que mañana mismo partes a América- dijo molesta

-no me iré, tome la decisión de venir hasta Francia como voluntaria y no me iré, no tienes la autoridad para hacerme volver- declaro altanera la pecosa

-a no?, solo mírame… mayor Graham- salió caminando la enfermera

-que pretendes?- dijo la pecosa molesta ante la actitud de su amiga

-si teniente De prades- dijo un hombre de alta compleción de aparentes 40 años mirada dura pero preocupada

-una de las enfermeras norteamericanas me es inservible, solicito su regreso inmediatamente, necesitamos enfermeras capacitadas para la acción no jovenzuelas que creen que la guerra es simplemente un hospitalito feliz mas- dijo la mujer con determinación

-soy una mujer preparada, estoy en condiciones de ayudar, si no me han puesto aprueba como sabe que soy competente o no- dijo la ex rubia muy molesta

-Silencio- dijo el hombre por demás molesto- es comprensible que no esta apta para tomar ordenes, como osa a levantarle la voz a la teniente de prades, es su superior en jefe, y con esta actitud usted no a demostrado mas que ser completamente incompetente para el puesto- dijo el mayor mirando con enojo a la enfermera

-discúlpeme, pero no puedo permitir que se me excluya cuando mis capacidades no han sido puestas a prueba, soy capas de resistir como cualquier otra de las enfermeras de este lugar, de lo contrario jamás abría venido a este lugar, las manos que hay no son suficientes, debo ayudar- dijo altanera

-pero como se atreve… muy bien, usted así lo pidió, Teniente de prades, dele una semana como prueba, y si considera que no es lo suficientemente buena en el trabajo mándela de inmediato al puerto de saint malo de regreso a su patria- sin mas el mayor se retiro- la quiero en la sala de emergencias y quirófano- dijo antes de salir por completo

- no durara ni un día señor- dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver a Candy

-por que haces esto, que te sucedió?, por que me tratas de esta manera- dijo Candy dolida con su amiga

-por que es verdad Candy, no resistirás en este lugar, ay horrores que yo quisiera olvidar, sabes cuantos pacientes han muerto en mis manos, jóvenes que aun tenían una vida por delante, hombres a quienes los esperaban sus hijos y esposas, muertes abominables, bombas químicas hechas a base de gases que desgarran los pulmones de los soldados… no Candy, no desearía que vieras esos horrores- la enfermera había dado a conocer sus motivos, quería proteger a su amiga

-no te preocupes por mi Violet, estaré bien, te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto, que demonios te hiciste en el cabello- dijo al notar el color negro azabache de su amiga

-hey, no te metas con mi cabello lo mismo debería decir yo, mira que el rojo no va contigo- dijo la ex albina mirándola con burla

-supongo que lo mismo que tu… cambie mi look para venir aquí sin ser reconocida- declaro la pecosa de ojos verdes

-pues en efecto… me disfrace para no ser reconocida por las guardias rusas- declaro la mujer bajando la mirada

-que sucedió?, no ibas a hablar con tu tío Nicolás?- pregunto la ex rubia

-todo es inútil Candy, mi tío esta cegado por el maldito de Rasputín, no hay decisión que no tome sin su consultoría, mi tío esta seguro de que yo soy un ave de mala güero que solo traerá desgracias a la corona rusa, ahora mi tío esta peleando una batalla perdida por mas territorio y el maldito Rasputín a introducido a sus propios hombres en el gobierno… tengo algunos parientes que se han dado cuenta de la verdad de Rasputín, sin embargo la zarina y mis primas confían plenamente en el, Tania, anastasia, todas ellas confían ciegamente en Rasputín por el simple hecho de mantener con vida a mi primo Alexis… ellas dicen que Rasputín es un hombre de dios, un mensajero divino pero lo único que hace este tipo es jugar con la mente de mi primo, utiliza técnicas que llegan al subconsciente…

-las teorías del doctor sigmund Freud?- pregunto la pecosa

-exacto… pero ni siquiera eso me dejo probarlo mi tío, fui echada como un perro y perseguida para ser asesinada… algunos de mis parientes me ayudaron a escapar con la esperanza de que regrese cuando sea necesario, el gran duque Dimitri Pavlovich y el príncipe Félix Youssoupov están buscando la forma de conseguir que ese maldito salga de la casa real… aunque eso contraiga mancharse las manos de sangre… quieren eliminarlo y a mi me han enviado a Francia.

-lo lamento tanto, realmente esperaba que pudieras regresar a donde perteneces, espero que los planes de tus parientes que están en contra de ese hombre surjan sin ningún problema y no tengan que mancharse las manos

-en estos tiempos Candy, un hombre mas muerto o menos… no es de relativa importancia, si con eso puedo salvar a mi pueblo… sabias que la mayoría de los soldados que están luchando por parte de Rusia son campesinos y… gitanos… mi pueblo esta sufriendo Candy, luchan por un pedazo de tierra… además me preocupa. Levantamientos sociales contra la monarquía se están haciendo mas fuertes, temo por mis tíos y primas, los bolcheviques se están hartando de mi tío Nicolás… no se que pensar, realmente siento tanta confusión… mi tío cree que llegue para matar a mi primo Alexis y así asumir el trono, es lógico, antes que mis primas tomaran el poder por derecho me corresponde… o mas bien a mi tía, pero ellos no saben que ella sigue vive y si se enteran de que no esta completamente bien de sus facultades mentales… Dios me siento tan frustrada, soy la segunda en línea directa al trono y … no puedo hacer nada por mi pueblo que no sea ayudar a todos aquellos soldados que llegan aquí heridos…

-déjame quedarme a ayudarte Violet, no será mucho pero este par de manos pueden ayudar- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-yo… gracias Candy, lamento haber sido tan brusca pero en verdad estoy angustiada, mi pueblo esta siendo manejado por un demente, lleno de ansias de poder, además John esta en uno de esos hospitales ambulantes en las trincheras que últimamente son tan usadas en esta maldita guerra… estoy terriblemente preocupada por el

-el doctor John?, el tío de Patty esta aquí?- pregunto la pecosa sorprendida

-así es … nos… reencontramos hace aproximadamente un mes en uno de los hospitales ambulantes… fue horrible Candy, por un momento pensé que no viviría para contarlo… estuvimos a punto de morir

-dios mío- dijo Candy llevándose las manos a la boca

-pero no me has dicho como demonios es que tu estas aquí- pregunto la albina enfermera rusa al momento que ella bajaba la mirada entristecida

-han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste Violet… parece increíble que tan solo pasara un poco mas de un mes desde aquello

-soy toda oídos… hoy me toca descanso y tu comenzaras tus labores a partir de mañana, así que … cuéntame, que te hizo venir a este infierno, lo saben los Andrew, y Terry?

-ouch… supongo que los Andrew ya deben de saberlo…y… Terry, no lo se supongo que debe estar- la enfermera hizo una mueca de dolor- debe estar en su luna de miel

-¡luna de miel!-dijo horrorizada la enfermera rusa

-si… el día que tome el barco para Francia Terry estaba casándose con Susana en la catedral de New York

-no te creo- dijo la rusa- es un perfecto imbécil- dijo la albina caminando como león enjaulado en la habitación- es posible ser tan idiota, de nada serbio todo lo que le dije, es un idiota total, tarado, infame, arg!- dijo molesta la rusa

-así tenia que ser, no te molestes con el…- dijo la pecosa con la mirada gacha

-y tu… viniste a este infierno intentando olvidarlo eh?, demasiado tarde te diste cuenta de que le amabas a el no?- pregunto la ex princesa

-te equivocas, aun no se que siento por cada uno de ellos…es que… el día que me entere de su boda, lo fui a ver y … pase la noche con el

-¡¿Qué?, ¿como que pasaste la noche con el?, ósea… el y tu?- pregunto la ex princesa con la cara roja como un tomate

-¡claro que no!, no pienses mal- dijo la ex rubia con la cara roja como la grana- entre el y yo no paso nada, solo… estuvimos juntos esperando el amanecer- dijo la chica recordando aquel día- pero, Albert y Anthony se enteraron y al igual que tu, pensaron lo peor y… me dieron la espalda- dijo la rubia con pesar

-¡¿Qué hicieron que cosa?, pero que par de idiotas- dijo molesta la rusa agitando sus manos con indignación- claro pero no fuera un hombre por que lo estarían felicitando, si así son todos arg!

-cálmate, creo que has estado leyendo demasiado los artículos de esa nueva corriente filosófica llamada feminismo verdad?- sonrió la pecosa

-ash, es un pensamiento cierto Candy, míranos, nosotras somos la viva imagen de que una mujer puede resistir tanto como un hombre, estamos en esta guerra soportando los mismos horrores que ellos… deberíamos tener los mismos derechos que ellos, el derecho de elegir que futuro queremos para nuestros hijos, después de todo somos nosotras las que los traemos al mundo…ush, pero en fin no estamos hablando de eso, cuéntame que hicieron ese par de idiotas- dijo la albina retomando la platica pasada

-nada… eso es lo que hicieron, la tía abuela Elroy me dijo cualquiera, Elisa me insulto llamándome golfa y ellos no me defendieron me dieron la espalda y se retiraron- dijo la pecosa con pesar y conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos

-bastardos- dijo la ex albina molesta-como pudo Albert creer eso cuando vivió contigo y conoce tu moralidad… absurdo totalmente… ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscar a Terry?, eso abría solucionado las coas entre ustedes

-el ya tenia un compromiso y esa noche que pasamos juntos fue nuestra despedida, así lo resolvimos los dos, de todos modos nuestra felicidad jamás abría sido completa, la sombra de Susana Marlowe siempre abría estado en medio de nosotros

-… me has dejado perpleja… no creí que esto pasara, yo ya te hacia planeando tu boda con alguno de esos tres hombres ingratos- dijo la enfermera de mayor edad- no importa Candy, aquí lograras olvidar todo- dijo con una sonrisa

-tu… has olvidado a Albert?- pregunto la pecosa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-lo sabes?, te diste cuenta?- dijo la ex albina con una sonrisa comprensiva

-después de mucho analizarlo me di cuenta, debiste decírmelo- declaro la pecosa

-¿para que?, para que hicieras lo mismo que con Annie?, que lanzaras a Archie a los brazos de ella por compasión?, o para que hicieras lo mismo que con Terry, lanzarlo a los brazos de Susana, no Candy, el amor de Albert lo quería conseguir por mi misma si me correspondía, no por que tu se lo pidieras, jamás me lo abría perdonado… ahora se que Albert no era para mi o entiendes?

-no, no lo comprendo, aun puedes tener una posibilidad con el, quizás… tal vez podrías intentarlo en cuanto esta maldita guerra termine

-si es que termina antes de que alguna bala me mate- sonrió con sarcasmo- no Candy, lo de Albert y yo es imposible ya- declaro la ex albina con una sonrisa tierna

-no digas eso se que Albert también te quiere mucho tal vez ese cariño se convierta en amor y

-que no, Albert ya no me interesa…

-teniente De prades, la comisión de enfermeras y doctores numero 8 a regresado de su misión

-en que estado, existen bajas?- pregunto rápidamente la teniente con angustia

-dos enfermeras heridas y un medico muerto- declaro la enfermera

-Dios mío, John- dijo la chica saliendo corriendo del lugar

-el medico John es el fallecido- pregunto la pecosa preocupada por el tío de su amiga Patty

-no, el esposo de la teniente De Prades esta bien, el medico fallecido fue el doctor Collins- sin mas la enfermera sale de aquella habitación

-que… ¿Qué dijo? Su… esposo?- sin mas la ahora pelirroja salió corriendo tras la enfermera en busca de su amiga , al llegar al pequeño jardín de ese hospital se encontró con su amiga corriendo a brazos del medico tío de su condiscípula del san pablo

-Dios mío John!- la enfermera rusa abrazo al hombre con fuerza por el cuello

-ah, cariño con menos fuerza… me lastimas- dijo el hombre abrazando por la cintura a la mujer entre sus brazos

-Dios escucho mis plegarias, estas bien mi amor- dijo ofreciendo sus labios a ese hombre

-si… lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Collins- dijo el hombre frustrado

-fue el?, el fue quien falleció?-dijo mirándolo con desesperación

-me dijo que … el no tenia una hermosa enfermera esperándolo de regreso- dijo mirando a su mujer- pude haber sido yo pero no me dejo

-dios mío Collins- dijo la enfermera ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo- le estaré eternamente agradecida

-mi amor- dijo el medico abrazando a la enfermera

-mi amor?... que esta pasando aquí?- se pregunto la pecosa al mirar esa escena, la mirada de esos dos era en definitiva la viva imagen del amor, pero, que no estaba prohibido que los reclutas contrajeran nupcias?, Candy estaba completamente desconcertada

-uh?... cariño esa enfermera es…

-te dije que tu disfraz era patético Candy, mejor destíñete ese cabello ya veremos como despistar a los Andrew si deciden venir en tu busca- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa pero sin soltar al hombre entre sus brazos

-disculpen pero… ustedes están…

-casados… si Candy… encontré mi tercer amor, el amor con el que compartiré el resto de mi vida- dijo la Rusa aferrándose a la cintura de su amado mientras el besaba su cabello con dulzura…

22 de julio de 1915 hogar de pony, chicago Illinois

-así que este es el hogar de pony… no me sorprende por que Candy creció tan feliz y libre- dijo la princesa rusa al llegar al lugar

-el hogar de pony fue nuestra infancia, Candy y yo éramos muy felices en este lugar- dijo la morena sonriendo a la mujer a su lado

-si… supongo que ustedes fueron criadas con mucho amor- dijo la actriz al bajar del auto

-si, pero siempre quisimos algo que aquí no podían darnos-dijo melancólica Annie- jamás e olvidado que le arrebate a Candy lo que por derecho le correspondía- dijo la morena comenzando a llorar- los padres que hoy tengo querían adoptar a Candy y ella… ella renuncio a esa posibilidad por quedarse a mi lado… cuando me lo ofrecieron a mi, fui egoísta y dije que si, la abandone cuando ella enuncio a su felicidad por quedarse conmigo… no me lo perdono aun- dijo la morena con lagrimas en los ojos- todo lo que ella a sufrido debí padecerlo yo, no ella

-bueno, soy de la idea de que las cosas pasan por algo, a usted le correspondía su familia ya Candy conocer la dureza de la vida, quizás a ella le corresponde una maravillosa recompensa, no debe seguir culpándose señorita Brigter, Candy jamás la juzgo, no lo haga usted- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

-gracias Lady Aurine- dijo la chica de cabello negro azulado sonriendo con calidez

-supongo que aquel de allá es el padre árbol y esa la colina de pony- dijo la mujer señalando el lugar

-supone bien Lady Aurine, Candy y yo corríamos por esa colina cuando éramos niñas y Candy siempre trepaba hasta la ultima rama

-siempre fue una chica muy inquieta- dijo Archie recordando a "su gatita"

-me hubiese encantado haberla visto crecer- dijo la princesa

-ella siempre deseo una mama, pero cuando fue adoptada por los Andrew perdió toda esperanza- dijo la chica de cabellos negros sintiendo culpabilidad en su interior

-aun así nosotros siempre intentamos hacer que ella se sintiera a gusto entre nosotros, stear, Anthony y yo siempre procuramos protegerla de todo, sobre todo Anthony, el la a amado sinceramente desde niños- contesto el castaño claro

- y ella también había sido sincera, pero la vida sigue y la lejanía a lo largo resulta cambiar los corazones- dijo la joven princesa al comenzar a caminar hacia el hogar- quizás bajo esa experiencia Candy tomo la resolución que tomo, tal vez pensó que alejándose, poniendo tiempo y distancia aprendería a vivir con ese nuevo dolor- declaro la mujer y solo ella Eleonor y Annie comprendieron sus palabras

-venga Lady Aurine, le presentare a nuestras madres del Hogar- dijo la morena intentando cambiar la melancolía en el rostro de la bella dama

-vamos entonces- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Annie hija que gusto verte- salió la hermana María a recibir a la joven

-hermana María cuanto tiempo sin verla- dijo la morena abrazándola con felicidad

-dime hija, viene Candy contigo- dijo la hermana María mirando entre los presentes y noto como la seriedad se apodero de cada rostro

-no hermana María, Candy no viene con nosotros…- dijo Annie con pesar

-le a pasado algo a Candy?- pregunto la hermana María con temor

-no, exactamente- contesto Archie bajando la mirada

-hermana María por que no hace pasar a los muchachos- dijo la amable voz de la señorita pony al salir del hogar

-que le paso a Candy, donde esta?- pregunto la monja estrujando el rosario en sus manos

-Candy… no viene con ustedes Annie

-hermanas, si me permiten entrar, yo les explicare- dijo la dama rusa mirando con angustia a ambas mujeres- Candy me hablo mucho de ustedes, que siento que las conozco de toda la vida- las mujeres frente a ella miraron a la mujer atónitas

-disculpe usted es- pregunto la mujer de habito

-mi nombre es Aurine Romanov, soy amiga de Candy- sonrió la dama con agrado, una sonrisa que a ambas mujeres desconcertó

-y yo soy Eleonor Beaker- dijo la dama que acompañaba a la mujer

-la madre de Terrence- dijo la hermana María con sorpresa para después apenarse por su indiscreción- usted disculpe es que …

- no se preocupe hermana, ese ya es un secreto a voces, después de la boda fallida de mi hijo medio América se entero

-pa…pasen por favor- dijo la señorita Pony sintiendo en su pecho una angustia extraña, sirvieron un par de vasos de te helado mientras la mujer rusa comenzaba su relato

-estuve internada en una clínica donde Candy fue muy amable de cuidarme, durante ese tiempo la señorita me hablo de su hogar y de lo que representaba para ella, sus dos madres, así se refería a ustedes, y como tal… me siento en la obligación de comunicarles esto

-le a pasado algo a Candy?- pregunto la hermana María con miedo

-no… bueno no por ahora y créanme que orare por que no le suceda nada- dijo lady aurine sintiendo que las lagrimas la traicionaban

-que quiere decir?- pregunto la señorita Pony con miedo

-Candy… se enlisto en el equipo medico en el frente francés- soltó Lady aurine y recibió con sorpresa la calma de ambas mujeres

-ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Candy tomara esa decisión- dijo la mujer de edad que había dedicado su vida a los infantes de aquel hogar

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto el único caballero entre las presentes

-así es, Candy siempre tuvo un corazón bondadoso y dulce, desde la ultima vez que estuvo con nosotras por una temporada se le veía pensativa, como reflexionando algo… después vino lo del joven Anthony y pareció desistir de sus planes, aunque ignoro que fue lo que hizo tomar esta decisión a mi niña… debió ser algo muy duro para ella para desear alejarse de manera tan desesperada

-Candy tomo una decisión equivocada, no debió irse por las razones que lo hizo y yo, no debí permitírselo, sabia que ella estaba haciendo mal y…

-no se culpe señora, Candy siempre fue una joven que no consulta nada, siempre sigue su corazón, ni nosotras que somos "sus madres" como ella nos llama logramos detenerla cuando toma una decisión- sonrió la hermana María

-siempre dando lo mejor de si, sacrificándose por la felicidad de otros, cuando ella cumplió 12 años ya era una niña grande, nuestros recursos ya eran muy pocos para mantener a una pequeña de su edad, ella se daba cuenta y…-la señorita pony fue interrumpida por su compañera de tantos años

-cuando llego la propuesta de la familia Leagan no lo pensó dos veces, la tomo para quitarnos el peso de los gastos de una chica de su edad, aunque se que la paso muy mal en aquel tiempo, también sabíamos que conoció a sus tres paladines que la protegían- sonrió la monja al mirar a el joven castaño

- y también conoció el amor por primera vez, en los ojos del joven Anthony…- sonrió la anciana

-desde que Candy llego a nuestras vidas nos a traído muchas alegrías, sonrisas, y felicidad, orgullo, es una de nuestras mas amadas hijas- declaro la hermana María con alegría- recuerdo su llanto en medio de aquella fría noche y sus carcajadas en cuanto la tome por primera vez en mis brazos

-Annie y ella llegaron a nuestra casa el mismo día, es por eso que se querían como hermanas y Candy siempre tomo el lugar de la hermana mayor- sonrió la anciana

-fuerte, decidida, libre, cariñosa, traviesa, feliz, atrevida, voluble… tantas y tantas palabras para describir a nuestra pequeña pecosa traviesa- dijo la hermana María intentando controlar sus lagrimas

-pero amorosa es la mejor forma de describirla, nuestra pequeña siempre a dado amor a todas aquellas personas a las que a conocido, sin distinguir a nadie, es eso lo que la a hecho una gran persona-declaro la señorita pony

-sin duda alguna ustedes tuvieron mucho que ver en esa educación, si Candy es hoy la maravillosa persona que es, es gracias a ustedes que la han amado tanto y guiado con bien- sonrió la princesa- desconozco las razones por que ella llego aquí, pero seguro que dios la envió bajo su cobijo- declaro la dama de hermosa cabellera rubia

-mas bien, Dios nos envió un ángel para cuidarlo en sus primeros días, aun conservamos la canastita donde llego- dijo la mujer de avanzada edad

-y la muñequita que traía con ella, gracias a ese juguete le pusimos ese nombre- sonrió la hermana María recordando la muñeca

-¿candice? Extraño nombre para una muñeca- sonrió la actriz al escuchar la historia

-en realidad la muñequita se llamaba Candy, lo tenia bordado en el vestido color amarillo, por ello llamamos Candy a la pequeña

-¡Candy!- se puso de pie la princesa

-se encuentra bien Lady Aurine?- pregunto la morena al notar la palidez en el rostro de la mujer

-por favor hermanas, podrían mostrarme esa muñeca?- dijo la princesa notablemente trastornada

-cálmate Aurora… prometí al doctor que no te alterarías- dijo la actriz preocupada que su amiga callera en una nueva crisis

-claro… hermana por favor- dijo la señorita Pony pidiéndole a su amiga que fuera por el juguete de la infancia de la joven enfermera

-por supuesto-acto seguido la hermana salió en busca de ese precioso juguete

-Aurine que pasa?, por que te pones así?- pregunto la actriz mientras veía a la princesa respirar agitadamente

-no … es solo … Dios mío- dijo con lagrimas contenidas en los ojos y mordiéndose el labio

-Lady Aurine quizás lo mejor sea que regresemos a Lakewood y allí llamemos al doctor

-no, tengo que saberlo, tengo… tengo…- la mujer estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba

-aquí esta- dijo la hermana al entrar al cuarto y mostrar la vieja muñeca a la dama, la cual con manos temblorosas tomo aquel juguete removiendo muchas cosas en su interior y su alma

-no… no puede ser- sin mas todo comenzó a darle vueltas para después ponerse obscuro y perder el conocimiento

-¡Lady Aurine!- se escucharon las voces alarmadas de los jóvenes

-¡Aurora!- su actriz amiga estaba preocupada- que pasa, por dios- la mujer al mirar la muñeca de igual manera se descoloco por completo-¡Imposible!...

XD que creeeeeen?... sip, continuara jajajajaja

* * *

PUES YA ESTA, MIENTRAS NO ME CORRAN SEGUIRE POR AQUI DANDO LATA Y SI DE REPENTE YA NO APARESCO...XD ANDO POR EL CIBER HOGAR DE PONY OKIS?, CUIDENSE CHICAS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO


	26. DESICIONES, ENCUENTROS, RESPUESTAS, DESC

DESICIONES, ENCUENTROS, RESPUESTAS, DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

-te desterraron?- pregunto la pecosa pelirroja desconcertada

-no solo eso… intentaron asesinarme- dijo la chica de cabello negro a su amiga mientras seguía curando las pequeñas raspaduras en el rostro de su marido

-esos malditos intentaron quitarle la vida a lo mas hermoso que puedo tener-dijo el medico mirando con amor a su esposa mientras ella le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa enamorada y el bello sonrrojo en sus mejillas

-pero como fue… como es posible que el amor al poder llegue a tanto que incluso se atente con la propia sangre-la pelirroja estaba furiosa

-bueno, no es que los justifique- contesto la ex albina-pero esto lo hizo mi tio nicolas por uqe creyo que era lo mejor para su familia, su única culpa es ser manipulado por el infeliz ese- dijo la enfermera rusa con un lijero estremecimiento de furia

-tranquila amor, el se dará cuenta- conforto el medico mientras tomaba la manop de su esposa que sostenía una gasa limpia

-eso espero cielo-sonrió nuevamente la ex albina mas la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos

-me sigue pareciendo increíble que lleguen a tanto- la pelirroja estaba desconcertada completamente, jamás imagino que la familia real intentara matar a uno de sus miembros- ja!, y Terry decía tener problemas con su noble familia- se mofo la pecosa al recordar los enfrentamientos y problemas que Terry llego a tener con su padre por defender a su madre

-créeme los duques de Inglaterra son un pan de Dios comparada con los grandes Zares de Rusia, las cosas en mi pueblo están muy mal, hay levantamientos sociales, los soviets son de los mas fuertes y por lo que pude escuchar se vienen levantamientos aun mas potentes , un grupo que se comienza a llamar a si mismos Bolcheviques- relato la joven princesa enfermera mientras recordaba los pocos días que paso en su nación.

-¿soviets?, ¿bolcheviques?- pregunto la ex rubia sin comprender mientras miles de signos de interrogación se asomaban sobre su cabeza

-en Rusia hay diferentes movimientos sociales en contra de la corona- comento el medico que las acompañaba en ese momento mientras su hermosa esposa se esmeraba en curar sus heridas

-movimientos sociales que no están de acuerdo con la forma de gobernar de mi tio Nicolas… el peor error que cometió fue el hecho de haber asesinado a tantos obreros en san Petesburgo, obreros que solo pedían lo justo para su familia, alimento y hogar, pero ese bastardo de Rasputin- escupió la princesa con odio, la princesa rusa jamás había sentido un odio tan profundo y obscuro por alguien como lo hacia por ese hombre y su horrible esposa

-Rasputin es un farsante que a estado engañando a los zares desde hace mucho, cuando los engaño diciendo que el tenia el poder divino para salvar a su hijo cuando solo hace uso de la psicología de Alexander- dijo el medico dándole ver a Candy la razón por la cual los zares de Rusia tenían tanta fe y confianza en ese malvado hombre

-a tomado decisiones que solo deberían ser tomadas por pensamientos calificados, ordenes de ataque, económicos… a convertido el palacio de Moscú en un burdel particular… a hecho con mi familia lo que a querido, los tiene por completo bajo su control, a veces me pregunto si no usara el mismo truco mental que uso con Alexander en mi tío Nicolas- reflexiono la enfermera Rusa

-puedes decirme lo que quieras cariño pero creo que esa Proskovia Fiódorovna a tenido demasiado que ver en eso, tu bien sabes que ella fue la causante de muchas desgracias

-y que lo digas, yo soy su principal blanco, jamás perdonara mi existencia, soy la clara evidencia del amor que existió entre mis padres

-yo agradesco que tus padres lucharan por su amor, mira que hermosa esposa me dieron- sonrió el medico con coquetería

-uy… si siguen asi me voy a salir- bromeo la pecosa pelirroja con picardía

-CANDY- se sonrojaron los esposos

-jajaja anden que es normal después de no verse en tanto tiempo… pero quien es Proskovia Fiódorovna- pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada, la sola mension de ese nombre le daba escalofríos

-mi peor pesadilla- declaro la gitana

-es la esposa de Raputin- declaro el medico viendo como el recordar a esa mujer ponía mal a su esposa

-esa mujer… maldita la hora en que se enamoro de mi padre- dijo la princesa gitana con pesar mientras temblaba de coraje

-que?... a ver como?, no entendí, me perdí en algún punto de la historia- dijo la pecosa con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza definitivamente cada vez entendía menos, pero se interesaba aun mas por la vida de su amiga y su familia, una punzada en el pecho le hacia desear saber mas sobre el destino de esa familia

-no es un secreto para ti que soy una gitana, la bastarda de la familia imperial rusa… parece que mi vida esta maldita… bueno si…- se llevo un dedo al mentón como reflexionando algo- así fue jajajaja, fui maldita el día de mi nacimiento- intento sonreír la ex albina pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos se notaba que ese hecho le dolía en sobremanera

-amor sigues con esa absurda idea?- pregunto su marido con un suspiro, si había algo que quisas no le agradaba del todo eran las supersticiones de su amada, el pensaba que eran patrañas, casualidades de la ida que habían legado a la vida de su amada esposa, nada que ver con magia, misticismo o brujería

-¿absurda?... cielo debes reconocer por lo que te e contado de mi vida que, un gato negro tiene mejor suerte que yo- se burlo la chica mientras colocaba sus manos en al cintura , lo decía a forma de broma pero muy en su interior realmente se sentía asi

-no es para tanto- dijo el medico con una sonrisa- aunque… quizás tengas razón- dijo poniéndose de pie para mirar a su esposa a los ojos- mira que casarme con una enfermera tan pecosa- dijo a forma de burla

-¡Jhon!- dijo molesta la enfermera-no te metas con mis pecas, caramba ni asi me dejas en paz, cuando será el día que me dejes en paz con eso

-el día que ya no tengas tantas pecas- dijo abrazándola por la cintura dispuesto a besarla

-ósea que me debo conformar con que me molestes para siempre dijo ella suspirando

-así es … pero si esas pecas desaparecieran, las extrañaría mucho- dijo besando la punta de la nariz de su esposa sin soltar su cintura

-ejem- la joven pelirroja carraspeo la garganta, no era que le incomodara las demostraciones de cariño de esos dos, pero se sentía fuera de lugar, en algún momento y lugar ella y Terry… nooooo, debía sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza

-disculpa Candy- dijo la enfermera con un lindo rosado en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes, pero termíname de contar, que tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto, por que dicen que ella es la principal causa de esto, como que se enamoro de tu padre…

-uy muchas preguntas- dijo la rusa con una sonrisa- pero esta bien…bueno candy, aquí te va mi relato, esto aconteció antes de que yo naciera… como sabes soy hija de una de las princesas rusas, hijas del zaar Alejandro III, claro una hija bastarda… también era hija de una duquesa de Dinamarca, creo que ya te lo había contado con anterioridad, cuando mi abuela falleció, mi tia Aurine y mi madre Alexa fueron llevadas al palacio de Moscú, donde crecieron bajo las difíciles condiciones de ser una princesa bastarda… odiadas por sus hermanos y despreciadas por su madrastra… pero aun asi, mi madre era una mujer feliz y libre, conoció el verdadero amor en la persona de un humilde gitano, para la vida en Rusia, el ultimo escalón de la sociedad, un insulso gitano sin hogar ni nombre… un techo fijo al que pudiera llamar casa, un nómada que le cantaba a las estrellas la naturaleza y creía en la magia, supersticiosos si, pero místicos como pocas razas, los gitanos pueden tener un lugar fijo, pero eso si, son orgullosos y valientes como ninguno, asi era mi padre y las cualidades de las que mi madre se enamoro según tia Aurine, mis padres se enamoraron siendo aun muy jóvenes, y por azares del destino se separaron, durante esa larga peregrinación, mi padre lucho por convertirse en el mas importante Cale de nuestro clan y lo logro, teniendo la supremacía podía dirigir hacia donde debía ir el clan y asentarse, cuando tuvo el poder en sus manos no dudo en hacerlos volver por mi madre, su gran amor… sin embargo como en toda historia de cuentos de hadas existe una bruja malvada, esta no es la excepción, durante esos años de nómada mi padre conoció a una mujer llamada Proskovia Fiódorovna… una campesina mitad gitana que se enamoro perdidamente de el pese a que era mucho mayor… mi padre siempre la mantuvo a raya y jamás le dio razones para enamorarse de el… sin embargo esa mujer era sumamente peligrosa, tanto por sus dones gitanos como por su maldad interior, hizo hasta lo imposible por conquistar a mi padre… pero cuando el volvió a Moscú por mi madre y se dio cuenta de que amaba a mi madre se desquició, mi tia Aurine me conto que el día que mis padres se casaron esa mujer en su locura intento asesinar a mi madre, le había dado un te relajante antes de la boda, pero con lo que mi madre amaba el te – dijo la rusa en tono sarcástico-arrojo el contenido a una maseta, misma que al día siguiente estaba completamente seca… no pudo evitar la boda y eso la lleno de mas rencor, poco después naci yo… su odio se extendió hasta mi, la muestra viviente del amor de mis padres, y ese día…

-.-.-recuerdos-.-.-

-felicidades Jal- sonrió uno de los cale al escuchar el llanto que venia desde adentro de la carpa condicionada como hogar para lo gitanos

-mira nada mas muchacho- dijo otro gitano abrazando al joven cale de cabellera castaña por los hombros- ya eres todo un hombre, un padre de familia, ahora si despídete de toda irresponsabilidad, tienes que educar a un buen cale- dijo con una sonrisa el gitano que abrazaba al líder del clan

-hey, puede ser una gitana, y entonces si que te la vas a ver negras por que tu hembra no es gitana- declaro otra chica cerca de allí

-Mirella no seas deslenguada- reprendió el hombre que abrazaba al alider del clan

-no me preocupa eso, alexa se esta adaptando muy bien al clan, se que será una gran madre y ejemplo para nuestras hijas

-ahora si vas a saber lo que es amar a dios en tierra de indios – se sonrio el caballero con burla, a pesar de ser líder del clan era un hombre por demás joven

-si… lo se- sonrió el líder gitano al momento de soltarse de de su amigo para despues corria a la puerta de la tienda de campaña donde había nacido su heredero.

-tranquilo majestad, que el pequeño trozo de cielo que el gran dios te envió no se va a ir corriendo- dijo una gitana bonachona al salir del recinto quien había ayudado en el parto a su esposa

-como están?- pregunto impaciente el cale por ver a su mujer y su hijo y pidiendo implícito el permiso para pasar a ver a su hijo y esposa

-las dos están maravillosamente, debes compensar mucho a la gitana adoptada, se comporto a la altura de cualquier gitana de sangre, pario como las hembras, debes estar orgulloso de la mujer que elegiste, seguro que todos tus hijos van a ser fuertes y muy sanos- se sonrio la mujer al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su líder.

- una nena, una niña, puedo entrar a verlas?- dijo impaciente, ahora si que conocería lo que es proteger a dos mujeres que apartir de ese momento serian toda su existencia

-pase majestad- declaro la mujer bonachona mientras le cedia el paso al dirigente del clan ya no pudiendo contener al joven padre

-Alexia- dijo al entrar y sus ojos se toparon con la escena mas hermosa que jamás abria imaginado, ahí estaba su mujer algo palida y aun sudorosa por el esfuerzo, abrazando a un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos mirándolo embelezada- mi amor – unas lijeras lagrimas asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos

-ven, ven amor, jal , ven a conocer a tu hija, es hermosa, en verdad muy linda, me parece increíble tenerla entre mis brazos

- es hermosa, en verdad una verdadera belleza, es idéntica a ti- dijo el hombre abrazando a su esposa y a su hija- hoy se que mi vida tiene una razón de ser, los espiritus del silencio le han enviado mas luz a mi existencia, gracias alexia, gracias por darme tanta felicidad

-te amo- dijo la princesa besando débilmente los labios de su esposo envuelta por ese ambiente tan dulce

-y yo a ti- dijo el Cale respondiendo el beso sintiendo que la vida no podía ser mas perfecta

-que conmovedor- se escucho una voz terrible y llena de ira en la entrada del recinto- permítanme ser la primera en felicitarlos por haber traído al mundo a la causa de las miles de desgracias que caerán sobre este clan- escupió la gitana mirando con todo el odio de su corazón a los dos lideres gitanos del clan

- Proskovia – dijo molesto el cale al ver a la mujer y sus intenciones- quien te permitió la entrada, fuera de aquí- dijo molesto mirando con dureza a esa mujer

-esa niña esta maldita, es tu error el que llevara a la desgracia a este clan, al elegir a una princesita en vez de una mujer gitana como yo- escupió con rencor la gitana frente a el cale

-estas loca- declaro el cale muy molesto- mejor vete Proskovia antes de que decida desterrarte del clan

-siempre tan indulgente, tu bondad traerá desgracias a esta gente, maldito tu, maldita tu princesa de luna y maldita esa criatura que vino al mundo solo a traer desgracias, yo los maldigo a ustedes y su descendencia, por que no solo traerán desgracia a tu clan, sino a toda la patria de Rusia

-que te largues de una buena vez, no me hagas perder la paciencia bruja- esta vez el Cale se puso de pie frente al camastro de su esposa protegiendo a su esposa e hija- el gran dios jamás permitiría que cayera una maldicion sobre mujeres tan buenas como ellas, te estas maldiciendo mujer, alejate, tu odio solo te ara terminar mal

-con gusto me calcinare en el infierno cuando vea a esa mujer y tu bastarda calcinándose conmigo- sin mas la gitana salió del lugar dejando a un muy molesto jefe de clan

-Jal?...- dijo asustada la joven princesa

-no te preocupes amor… solo lo dijo con furia, ninguna maldición alcanzara a este pedazo de cielo, ni a ti ni a mi ni a nuestro clan, mucho menos a Rusia- dijo el cale con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la princesa sin saber que pronto se desatarían las desgraciaspara el y su familia

-.-.-Fin del recuerdo-.-.-

-y que paso después?- pregunto Candy enteradísima en la historia, no cabia duda que la vida de los gitanos era en verdad interesante

-que paso, que la muy maldita traiciono al clan junto con Rasputin, quien estaba enamorado de ella, fueron ellos quienes dieron la alarma a los soldados rusos para que encontraran a mi madre, llevaban la orden de aniquilar al clan,asesinaron a mi padre y a mi madre y me arrebataron del seno de mi gran familia gitana, para llevarme al palacio de moscu… Kasandra y sus padres lograron escapar de ese infierno y se emplearon en el castillo como sirvientes para protegerme, la tia Aurine sabia quienes eran y los protegió, por uqe sabia que mi madre abria querido que una parte de mis raíces siempre estuviera a mi lado y estuviera orgullosa de esas raíces, mi vida en el palacio fue dificil como la hija bastarda, de la hija bastarda del Zaar Alexander III… imaginate el infierno que fue mi vida, si no hubiera sido por tia Aurine… ¿por cierto como esta ella?- pregunto la ex albina con interés al recordar a su amada tia

-muy bien, cada día su cordura es mas prolongada, podría decirse que casi es una persona completamente sana- declaro la pecosa pelirroja recordando con cariño a la hermosa princesa rusa que tanto la había apoyado en las ultimas semanas que había estado en America

-Me da gusto, lamento tanto haberme ido sin despedirme de ella, pero es que no quería darle un nuevo dolor, aunque no estoy segura de que ella comprendiera que me iba- dijo con tristesa la princesa rusa

-lo comprendía, cuando me fui de América estaba tan bien que incluso le permitían hacer salidas cortas por la ciudad en compañía de un conocido- sonrio la hija predilecta del hogar de pony con satisfacción por los avances de la princesa rusa

-eso es verdad?- pregunto la rusa con una radiante sonrisa- será que estas destinada a curara todos los pacientes que yo no e logrado sanar?- se burlo de si misma la enfermera rusa

-completamente segura, jamás jugaría con eso, entre Lady Aurine y yo surgió una amistad muy bella, me consolo en todos estos días de una manera tan dulce , que me imagino asi debe sentirse el ragazo de una madre- comento la ahora pelirroja-y no es que yo los cure simplemente ya estaban en recuperación- dijo la pecosa con una risa sincera

-tia aurine es una mujer que sabe dar mucho amor, eso es verdad- dijo la albina sabiendo que ella misma había sido criada por esa buena mujer

-mis bellas enfermeras lo mejor será que descansen, mañana será un dia muy pesado, hay muchos heridos y deben poner todo su empeño-interrumpio el medico para que las jóvenes descansaran, a partir de ese momento los descansos serian mas y mas escasos

-si tienes razón- dijo la esposa del medico mientras le daba un beso

-se me hace tan raro verlos juntos- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa nerviosa, se sentía un poco incomoda con la relación de sus os amigos

-jum, no sabes el trabajo que me costo- dijo suspirando el medico- pero al fin ella me acepto en su vida- dijo mirándola con todo el amor que tenia solo para ella

-y yo estoy agradecida a la vida por el regalo de tu amor- suspiro la rusa recargándose en el pecho de su marido

-Doctor Hugges… o lo lamento, no queria incomodar- dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación con un semblante preocupada

-que pasa Margaret, por que traes esa cara- pregunto el medico alarmado, la joven enfermera tendía a ser muy calmada y soportar tenciones muy fuertes sin embargo mostraba nerviosismo y preocupacion

-no hay médicos suficientes, acaba de llegar otro camión con muchos heridos, se que acaba de llegar pero…

- ni hablar, de regreso al trabajo- dijo el medico decidido a cumplir con su trabajo, muchas vidas estaban en peligro y su misión era salvarlas, para eso había viajado a ese infierno

-cariño acabas de regresar del frente debes descansar- dijo la enfermera rusa al ver a su amado con claras muestras de fatiga en el rostro, pero decidido.

-amor, muchos hombres pueden morir mientras yo descanso, no puedo permitírmelo, Collins jamás me lo perdonaría- dijo con semblante triste- en honor a su memoria debo hacer algo por esos soldados

-tienes razón- dijo la enfermera colocándose adecuadamente su cofia- vamos a trabajar-dijo sonriente

-no amor, tu debes descansar yo…- el medico fue interrumpido por un dulce beso de los labios de la enfermera- no hay pero que valga… yo descansare cuando mi esposo lo haga- declaro la mujer de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve

-te amo… vamos- después de un beso fugaz los dos se encaminan a la puerta

-quiero ayudar- dijo la pecosa pelirroja callendo en cuenta de la situacion

-no candy, tu servicio empieza mañana- dijo la enfermera rusa- debes descansar el viaje debió ser agotador y quiero que te prepares mentalmente para esto… no es un hospital cualquiera Candy, aquí han llegado hombres prácticamente destrozados… no es como en america

-no podre estar tranquila si me quedo aquí descansando mientras vidas que necesitan auxilio están desatendidas- dijo la enfermera decidida- si ustedes van a trabajar yo ire con ustedes- declaro decidida- a esa decisión los esposos voltearon a verse para después sonreir

-esta bien, vamos- dijo la ex albina con una sonrisa- esta bien para que te acostumbres- declaro la ex albina, por alguna razón se sentía bien teniendo a Candy con ella

-Y por cierto… aquí soy Aurora de Prades- dijo la pelirroja seria mirando a su amiga

-como tu digas Auroa- sonrio la enfermera de mayor experiencia, sin embargo al voltear a ver a su amigo le pareció encontrar un Deja vu en esa persona - ¿Eliot?- la joven rusa sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza al momento de salir del cuarto para que Candy se pusiera su uniforme militar

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Pony

-algún cambio?- pregunto la actriz al entrar a la habitación en la cual habían instalado a la princesa rusa

-ninguno, no ah vuelto en si- declaro la mujer de edad avanzada mirando con pena a la mujer

-espero que no tenga una recaida- declaro la dama de penetrantes ojos azules color océano

-recemos por que no sea asi señora Beaker… lei en el periódico el trágico accidente de su nuera, lo lamento-dijo la monja que cambiaba el paño de la frente de la princesa inconciente

-que Dios me perdone hermana, pero por el contrario me alivia lo que sucedió

-señora Beaker- dijo la hermana sorprendida

-lo lamento, pero es que ella no era una buena persona, es caprichuda, insolente, necia, arrogante y molesta, a sidola causante de todas las penas de mi hijo en los últimos meses

-ningun alma merece eso por muy despiadada que sea- declaro la anciana directora del hogar de Pony

-lo se señorita pony, desafortunadamente yo no soy una mujer tan bondadosa como usted, mis demonios a veces afloran- dijo la mujer con un suspiro

-solo pidamos por que dios envie serenidad y paz al alma de la joven para que refleccione sus malos hechos

-supongo que tiene razón- dijo la actriz

-E…E… Eliot- dijo la princesa entre sueños

-Eliot?- dijeron las fundadoras del hogar de Pony

-era el nombre de su gran amor, del padre de su hijo, fue asesinado en Rusia por ordenes de su hermano Nicolas…

-oh… que pena, un amor truncado de esa manera…

-el amor de ellos era de ese que solo se presenta entre las almas gemelas

-Pauna…- murmuro la princesa

-me pregunto que estará soñando

Sueño de Aurine…

-Es una belleza de juguete Aurora- se dejo escuchar la voz de la bella dama de las rosas de Lakewood mientras se acercaba a sentarse en la banca donde estaba la joven princesa

-me lo regalo Eliot cuando nos escapamos a una de las ferias del pueblo ruso, justo una semana antes de que todo sucediera- dijo la mujer de bellas facciones aristocráticas

-si es una nena le va a encantar la muñequita- dijo la mujer acariciando el abultado vientre de la joven princesa

-en un par de semanas mas lo sabremos…- dijo la mujer con una radiante sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre- si es niña va a adorar esa muñequita por que es el primer regalo de su padre para ella- dijo la dama con una deslumbrante sonrisa- Eliot es un hombre tan dulce con los niños, se volverá loquito cuando conozca a nuestro bebe- sonrió aun mas la joven princesa

-sin duda alguna los hombres se vuelven niños cuando son padres, algo regresa a ellos, aun recuerdo como se puso mi marido con el nacimiento de Anthony- sonrio la mujer de ojos verdes

-si, Eliot siempre fue muy paciente con Violet y con otros de sus pacientes, pero al ser su hijo seguro que se pone mas loquito

-eso ni lo dudes amiga, pero ven, no hay nada que hacer hay que bordarle el nombre a esa muñequita no?- dijo la dama de Lakewood con una sonrisa

-un nombre?- pregunto la princesa

-que tal Candy, un nombre dulce para tan dulce muñequita- declaro la rubia de ojos verdes

-me gusta… Candy- dijo la princesa acariciando su vientre- si es niña…

-hey, y yo sere la madrina, a mi se me ocurrio- dijo la Andrew de lo mas contenta

-claro que si- dijo la mujer embarazada abrazandola- no tengo con que agradecer todo lo que Eleonor y tu han hecho por mi

-para eso estamos las amigas Aurora, para eso estamos las amigas- dijo la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo…- además seguro será una niña hermosa- dijo la bella dama acariciando el vientre de la mujer- quisas en un futuro mi Anthony y ella

-ni lo creas Pauna Rosemary- se escucho otra voz tras las bellas damas, una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos azules color océano la miraba frunciendo el seño- si es niña mi pequeño duquesito necesitara una pareja y que mejor que una duquesa Rusa- despues de ello la dama solto una dulce carcajada seguida por las otras dos mujeres

-oigan oigan, dejen a mi bebe en paz, aun no a nacido y ya quiern que sus hijos la cortejen?- sonrio la rusa con agardo

-solo estamos cuidando el porvenir de nuestros pequeños- se sonrio la dama de las rosas

-solo el tiempo dira, si es una hermosa damita, o se convierte en el tercer mosquetero del grupo- sonrio la Actriz con agrado a sus dos amigas

-cuando el destino llegue- dijo Pauna a sus amigas- solo el corazón de esta pequeña sabra elegir, quisas tenga que pasar por muchas cosas antes de que su corazón decida por si mismo- las otras dos rubias se pusieron serias, conocían el tono de voz profetico de su amiga

Fin del sueño

-lady Aurine… Lady Aurine me escucha?, por favor reaccione- la mujer escuchaba una lejana voz que la llamaba pero no estaba muy segura de cual era su realidad, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en la locura que no sabia como reaccionar, cual era la realidad y cual su fantacia, que tiempo vivía y cual no, ahora en su mente todo era confuso, no había realidad, ya no sabi a uqe estaba pasando y para sincerarse no queria volver, prefería vivir en aquellos recuerdos dulces que enfrentarse a la realidad que ahora vivía- por favor Lady Aurine reaccione- se escuchaba la voz de Annie a lado de la mujer- Dios si Candy estuviera aquí ella sabria que hacer- dijo la timida con frustración

-Candy- dijo la princesa abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¡Candy!- volvió a repetir esta vez sentándose sobre el lecho de esa cama

-¡Lady Aurine!- dijo la timida soprendida por la brusca reacción de la dama

-¡dios mio, Candy… Candy…- dijo la mujer al caer todo el peso de la realidad sobre ella, al comprender que significaba la muñequita, al saber que lo que tanto tiempo había deseado encontrar se había ido de nuevo sin ella poder retenerle- Candy, …

NEW YORK MANSION GRANDCHESTER 8:00 PM

-nada, ¡nada maldita sea!- golpeo furico el escritorio el actor al saber las respuestas de los últimos desembarques- pecosa donde demonios te metiste ¿eh?, como has logrado burlar la vigilancia, maldita sea, maldición, maldición, maldición…

-tienes alguna noticia de tus amigos los generales del frente francés?- pregunto Neal al patriarca de la familia Andrew revisando los informes

-no hay nada de ella, ningún registro, ni una sola descripción de alguien que se le parezca, nada

-conociendo a esa chica revoltosa, probablemente no solo cambio su nombre, sino su apariencia, no será fácil encontrarla declaro el moreno en la sala haciendo caer mas peso a los hombros de los allí presentes

-Neal por favor no seas tan negativo quieres?- dijo molesto el rubio hijo de Pauna- Candy aparecerá, tiene que aparecer- dijo el chico sumamente frustrado

-aceptalo querido primo, ni tu padre que tiene tantos contactos en la marina a dado razón de ella- dijo el moreno viéndolo con algo de rencor- yo solo les estoy ampliando el panorama para que noten la realidad de las cosas, candy es una chica muy astuta y seguro que esta haciendo hasta lo imposible para no ser encontrada por ustedes, ella esta muy lastimada

-hasta cuando nos vas a seguir reclamando eso maldito leagan- la ira del rubio mas joven de la familia Andrew acababa de explotar

-quieres guardar tus energias para encontrar a Candy- grito furioso Terry sin apartar la vista de los informes maritimos

-la señorita Andrew si que es escurridiza- se dejo escuchar la voz del noble mas alto de Inglaterra al entrar a la habitación- sin embargo no hay nada imposible- declaro el mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción sacudiendo un sobre amarillo- me enviaron un informe donde una joven de cabellos ondulados rizados rubios piel blanca y graciosas pecas abordo en el Aquitania rumbo a Francia en la fecha que iba a celebrarse tu boda, pero esa chica se hizo llamar "Aurora de Prades" dijo el mandatario ingles

-¡Aurora!- dijo el castaño de ojos color mar poniéndose de pie- esta usando el nombre de Lady Aurine- sonrio el joven actor a todo su ancho, al fin una pista de su gran amor y gracias a su padre, mil veces gracias, lo que acababa de encontrar borraba todas las faltas del pasado para el

-pediré a mis contactos que busquen en sus registros bajo ese nombre- dijo el rubio patriarca mientras comenzaba a marcar los números telefónicos pertinentes

-yo are lo mismo- declaro el rubio menor mientras tomaba la otra línea de teléfono

-yo debo regresar a Inglaterra, el Rey a mandado por mi, necesitamos preparar una ofensiva contra el frente alemán… estando alla enviare mas informes para encontrar a la señorita Candy- declaro el Duque- hijo no pierdas la esperanza- sin mas el caballero tomo su abrigo y sombrero dejando un torbellino de emosiones en su joven hijo

-por favor con el mayor Masen, es urgente- se escucho la voz de Albert al teléfono

-con el capitán Royers, por favor, necesitamos darle información nueva para la búsqueda- se dejo escuchar la voz de Anthony

-no me importa esperar horas al teléfono solo llame al Mayor Masen- dijo el patriarca molesto

-¡Maldita sea!- sin resistir mas el joven actor salió de aquella sala, estaba molesto , se sentía inútil, su pecosa probablemente estuviera en peligro y el…

-frustrante no?- pregunto Neal a las espaldas del castaño mientras encendia un cigarrillo

-dejame en paz Leagan- declaro el castaño molesto mientras el aroma del cigarrillo llegaba a el y volteava a ver de reojo al moreno quien le ofresio un cigarrillo pero este negó con la cabeza

-se como te sientes, saber que no se puede hacer algo por ella, yo también me siento frustrado, si al menos tuviera conocidos influyentes en la milicia, quisas podría acceder a otra información, sin embargo lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar los reportes y leer los informes

-es tan frustrante saber que esta en peligro y que no puedo hacer nada para protegerla- decía el castaño apretando los puños y dejando salir su frustración con la persona que ni en un millón de años se abria imaginado entablar una conversación mayor a dos minutos sin llegar a los golpes

- me siento exactamente igual que tu- dijo el moreno dando una nueva bocanada a su cigarrillo

-como es que llegaste a esto Neal… se que mi pecosa es hermosa, pero parecías odiarla… como es que …- era algo que lo tenia desconcertado desde hace tiempo, no entendía como ese hombre que le había hecho tanto daño a Candy ahora la protegiera y amara casi como lso tres locos que estaban alli

-me enamore y quien no lo a hecho de esa sonrisa?, la muy ladina me salvo una vez de unos maleantes en un callejón, desde ese dia, algo se despertó en mi, desafortunadamente por aquel entonces no era mas que un niño mimado por mami que se escondia bajo las faldas de su hermana- una nueva bocanada le hizo guardar silencio

-de verdad te enamoraste de ella- pregunto el castaño incrédulo

-como idiota, tal y como tu, como Albert y como Antony, quien no podría enamorarse de esa extraordinaria mujer, de su fortaleza y sus cualidades, es por ello que se que ella esta bien, la amo grandchester, un amor muy diferente al de ustedes tres, el mio no es un amor egoísta, el mio es un amor maduro que a aprendido que su felicidad no es a mi lado, es un amor que le agradecerá al que la haga inmensamente feliz, alguien con quien estare en deuda eterna por darle el amor y la comprensión que ella necesita, ese grandchester es mi tipo de amor por ella- el moreno le miro seriamente y Terry pudo ver la sinceridad en esos ojos marrones-creeme grandchester- dijo dándole una gran bocanada a su cigarro para después expulsar el humo- si pudiera me iria a buscarla personalmente , pero por ahora solo me toca pedirle al creador por que ella se encuentre bien- dijo dándole la ultima bocanada al cigarro para después tirar la colilla y pisarla con el pie- bueno grandchester, voy a dentro para ver si tienen mas información- las palabras de Neal habían activado algo en la mente del Actor, una idea descabellada si, pero confiaba en el lazo que estaba seguro lo unia a Candy y sabia que la encontraría, asi hubiese cambiado su apariencia o su nombre, ella siempre seria su Tarzan pecosa

Lakewood chicago 10pm

-Por favor lady Aurine, abrame… se lo suplico tiene que comer algo…Lady Aurine- tocaba la pelinegra con tristeza- Dios santo, que pudo deprimirla de esta manera, cuando creímos que había mejorado su salud mental- suspiro la pelinegra

-bueno, no es para menos… lo que acaba de descubrir le destrozo el alma si yo estuviera en su situación creo que perdería la razón nuevamente, me sorprende que no tuviera una recaida y que solo se deprimiera, es un buen avance… necesito enviar un telegrama urgente a Kassandra- decalro la rubia actriz

-Señora Beacker usted sabe algo de loq eu suscedio?, comprende el por que de su actitud?

-si, claro que lo se- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al perchero dispuesta a salir

-por favor, diganos, mañana mismo enviaremos ese telegrama ahora ya es muy tarde- declaro Archie-por que Lady Aurine se comporta asi

-…- Eleonor fijo su mirada en la pequeña muñeca que descansaba en la mesita de aquella sala- esa muñeca… su nombre… lo bordamos entre Pauna, Aurine y yo… era el regalo de la hija de Aurine en caso de que fuera niña- dijo la dama llenando sus orbes de lagrimas- nosotras… nosotras, Pauna y yo soliamos discutir… peleábamos por cual de nuestros hijos se quedaría con la hija de Aurine… jajaja, que ironia de la vida, quien podría decirnos que en efectivamente eso sucedería, que ellos pelearían por el amor de la hija de Aurine

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los presentes en esa sala

-las fechas coinciden con la llegada de Candy al hogar de Pony, seguramente la sirvienta a quien fue encomendada abandono a candy en el hogar por miedo, Dios mio, cuando conoci a Candy me recordó tremendamente a Aurora, cuando supe que era huérfana… no lo se algo en mi corazón me daba aviso, pero lo ignore, dios mio Candy es la hija de Aurine, es la futura Duquesa Romanov- dijo sentándose en el sillon de la mansión mientras cubría su rostro con las manos sintiéndose sumamente frustrada y dejando atonitos a toda la familia ahí presente

-Candy… una… princesa?- Annie estaba mas que sorprendida, su hermana, su amiga de toda la vida, su defensora, la chica desinhibida que le había enseñado a ser valiente y enfrentar la vida, fuera nada mas y nada menos que…

-por derecho, la segunda persona en sucesión a la corona- declaro el joven Archie a los presentes- según tengo entendido, Aurine es la mayor de los ghijos del Zar Alejandro tercero, por derechole correspondía ella la corona, si no ubiese nacido el Zar Nicolas…- declaro el castaño

-Lady Aurine abria subido al trono- declaro la actriz- y candy seria su heredera

-El Zar Nicolas solo tiene un hijo y por lo que se rumora muy enfermiso, ay quienes aseguran que no llega ni a los veinte- declaro la morena

-y en ese caso el poder y supremacía llega a manos de Aurine, y por tanto a Candy y su desendencia, candy es una futura Zarina- la realidad del asunto callo de golpe a todos los presentes, la chica de ojos verdes y pecas graciosas pertenecía a la mas alta nobleza rusa…

En el hospital Frances

-pronto lleven a esos heridos a la sala dos, pongan mas camastros en la sala ocho, muévanse cada segundo es vital- dirigía la joven enfermera a su equipo al momento que Candy llegaba al lugar

-Dios mio- exclamo la rubia al ver a tantos heridos y tan pocas manos para atenderlos

-Aurora mueve tu americano trasero aquí y ayudame con este soldado que se me va- escucho el grito de Michelle quien había viajado con ella

-si enseguida voy- sin perder mas tiempo la enfermera se puso a trabajar en el acto, todo el equipo medico recién llegado estaba allí trabajando y dando lo mejor de si

-esto es irremediable, hay que amputar- dijo un medico de edad avanzada al revisar la pierna del soldado a su cargo

-no, no por favor, déjenme morir, lo prefiero a quedar lisado- decía con desesperación el soldado tras escuchar al doctor

-pero que estupidez esta diciendo, enfermera prepare una sala de operaciones provisional, si no amputamos la infección puede ser peor y podemos perderlo- dijo decidido el medico disponiendo de la suerte del herido

-pero doctor- Candy estaba cerca del herido- esa pierna aun puede salvarse

-no se meta, le recuerdo cual es su posición, aquí yo soy el medico y usted una simple enfermera- dijo molesto el hombre de edad avanzada

-por favor, déjenme morir entonces, solo sere un cargo para mi familia en estas condiciones, ellos no pueden mantenerme, prefiero la muerte- decía desesperado el soldado

-no se esta preocupando por lo que le a dicho, esa pierna puede ser salvada- se dejo escuchar la furiosa voz de un hombre en la sala-podemos salvar su pierna- remarco con fuerza el joven ahí presente

-de que demonios estas hablando muchachito- dijo el medico de mayor experiencia al joven que había osado desafiarlo- cree usted que no se lo que hago llevo mas de cuarenta años ejerciendo la carrera

- pero por lo que veo los mismos en los que no se a actualizado en nuevas técnicas de cirugía- dijo molesto el medico joven

-esta insinuando que no se lo que tiene mi paciente cuando lo veo- el hombre de cabellera canosa estaba rojo de coraje

-no, no lo creo caballero, estoy seguro que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace- el joven medico de cabellera pelirroja e intensos ojos verdes había retado al medico de mayor experiencia en el hospital

-pero como te atreves mocoso insolente, sabes con quien hablas?- pregunto indignadicimo el medico de edad

-no y la verdad no me importa hablar con usted cuando tengo que salvar una vida y una pierna- rayos, esto se puede poner feo –enfermera- dijo el medico llamando a Michelle

-oiu Doctor- dijo la joven enfermera algo intimidada por la pelea de los dos galenos

-prepare una Solución diluida de hipoclorito de sodio y permanganato de potasa- declaro el caballero mientras cortaba con maestria las ropas ensangrentadas de aquel hombre y limpiaba lo mejor posible el area infectada- no se quede ahí parada haga lo que le pido!- reclamo el Doctor

-pero… pero es que …- Michelle jamás había escuchado sobre esas soluciones y no entendía lo que quería decir

-aquí tiene doctor- una mano acerco un recipiente con la solución, el medico volteo a ver a la enfermera frente a el y simplemente se quedo aturdido- aplicara el método de irrigación no es asi- sonrio la joven enfermera con una sonrisa encantadora, fue entonces cuando dos pares de ojos se encontraron y se examinaron, una opresión en el pecho se hizo notar por parte de ambos, verde contra verde se encontraron y se fundieron, era como verse a un espejo, sin saber por que una simpatía desmesurada creció entre ellos y el medico le devolvió la sonrisa- gracias…

-Aurora, doctor permítame auxiliarlo- sin mas la chica tomo las pinsas con las que el medico estaba limpiando la herida para después comenzar a ordenar la forma en que aplicaría la irrigación tras tener la herida limpia

de regreso a New York

-esta decidido Robert y espero que logres comprenderme y me disculpes por esto- declaro el castaño mirando fijamente a su maestro y jefe

-terry, no hagas tonterías, nada ganaras con ir. No tienes ni la mas remota idea en que parte de ese infierno se encuentra, Terrence puedes hacer mas estando aquí en América- el productor intentaba hacer reflexionar a su discípulo pero tal parecía que nada lo aria cambiar de opinión

-mas aquí… mira Robert, mas de dos semanas, mas de dos semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de ella y lo poco que sabemos es gracias a las investigaciones de mi padre, no, no Robert, ire al mismísimo ojo del huracán de aquella guerra si es necesario para encontrarla

-muchacho tienes un porvenir brillante, no arriesgues tu vida de esa manera

-mi vida sin ella no tiene brillo Robert, es un abismo obscuro y frio sin ella, no Robert, lo que yo hago no es vivir, es morir lentamente, dia a dia sin ella

-pues muchacho, dado que estas decidido, que puedo decir yo, solo que te deseo buena suerte, cuidate muchacho, cuidate mucho y cuando vuelvas a america al terminar esta maldita guerra, las puertas del teatro standford estarán abiertas para ti- declaro el socio mayoritario de aquel grupo teatral

-gracias Robert- dijo el castaño realmente agradecido

-y un consejo- dijo el productor

-si dime- dijo el actor desconcertado

-uye de las balas, granadas y gases de pirita ok?- sonrio el productor y Terry le devolvió la sonrisa

-por supuesto- se sonrio el castaño

-hijo, a donde vas no es una obra, asi que no juegues a representar al héroe, ¿esta bien?- dijo seriamente Robert Hatway

-claro que no, solo quiero ser el héroe de alguien y estare allí solo por ella- declaro el actor

-una vez entrando allí, es imposible salir hasta que esa maldita guerra termine- declaro el medico

-no se preocupe, no pensaba volver sin ella, si ella no vuelve yo tampoco-sin mas el actor se dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar dispuesto a tomar el próximo embarque de guerra- muy bien pecosa, esperame por que voy por ti, asi tenga que ir al frente francés para recuperarte, no pienso volver a america sin ti…

Hospital Frances

-Aurora, ya dejalo, debes descansar- dijo la enfermera rusa a su amiga

-estoy bien e estado trabajando con el doctor Alphonse, sabe mucho y es muy agradable- sonrio la pecosa

-a vamos ya hiciste amigos, típico de ti- se sonrio la enfermera Rusa, pero el doctor Alphonse también debe descansar, nuevos Doctores y enfermeras han llegado y la contingencia ya fue controlada, ya son pocos a los que hay que atender, también debemos descansar por que un doctor o una enfermera enfermos no ayudaran en nada y solo estorbaran

-Doctor Alphonse, vallamos a descansar por hoy ya hizo demasiado- dijo la pelirroja al doctor que aun se encontraba irrigando una herida

-enseguida termino Aurora… muy bien, ya esta- ah, supongo que ahora si puedo ir a descansar un momento- en ese instante el medico se giro para estar frente a frente a las dos enfermeras-Usted debe ser Violet, la amiga de Aurora, mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

- DIOS MIO- la joven rusa tira una charola con instrumentos quirúrgicos, sus ojos estaba tan abiertos como se pudiera ser posible, la boca la tenia seca y su piel de por si blanca ahora rayaba a lo transparente, el aire de pronto abandono sus pulmones y solo pudo emitir …- no puede ser…Eliot- sin mas todo se volvió obscuro y la joven enfremera se desmayo

-¡Violet!- su enfermera amiga alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que callera al suelo

-dios prepara una camastro Aurora, debe ser el exceso de trabajo y la fatiga mental- dijo el medico mientras tomaba a la enfermera rusa en brazos

-ya esta listo- una vez que el camastro estuvo listo el medico recostó a la gitana en ella

-hay que tenerla en observación, pero lo mas seguro es que sea el cansancio, vete a descansar Aurora, no quiero que te desmalles también

-pero ella es mi amiga y…

-no te preocupes solo esta descansando ella estará bien- le dedico una radiate sonrisa

-como usted diga doctor

-Aurora, no me hables tan formal me haces sentir viejo y debemos tener casi la misma edad, solo llamame Alphonse

-entonces tu llamame Candy- la enfermera no había reparado en su error

-¿Candy?, bueno si eres una chica muy dulce pero …- se burlo el medico

-Dios yo y mi tontes- pensó- aaaah si es que es mi segundo nombre jejejeje- declaro la pecosa con nerviosismo

-bien, entonces tu llamame Al simplemente esta bien?- volvió a sonreír el medico- no se por que pero siento que te Conosco Candy- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios-presiento que seremos muy buenos amigos- dijo guiñándole el ojo y una sonrisa picara

-es curioso me pasa igual- sonrio la pecosa con simpatía por el joven medico sintiendo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, esa camaderia que se había formado con Archie y Stear con años de convivencia, la sentía por ese medico en tan solo una tarde de arduo trabajo

-demos lo mejor de nosotros… en este infierno somos la única esperanza de los soldados – dijo el medico esta vez serio mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la ex rubia

- lo se… lo de hoy solo fue el comienzo, lo presiento- dijo ella llevándose las manos al pecho

-tranquilizate, estare aquí para cuidarte pequeña- sonrio nuevamente el medico al ver la preocupación de la joven enfermera- dime pecas de donde vienes-pregunto el chico haciendo que a la joven americana le saltara el corazón al escuchar ese apodo

-de.. de America, soy de Chicago- declaro la ex rubia mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su amiga rusa

-ya veo, sabes yo también soy originario de Chicago, pero la mayor parte de mi vida me la pase en New York- declaro el medico –vivi largo tiempo con mi… abuela- suspiro el medico mientras miraba a la enfermera rusa recostada en su cama

-dejo sola a su abuela?- dijo asustada la chica

-no… ella falleció hace apenas una semanas… en realidad… bueno es largo de contar,asi que para resumir la historia, ella me crio, pero no era mi abuela, no conoci a mis padres- sonrio el pelirojo para después voltear a ver a la pecosa

-lo lamento, sabes, yo tampoco conoci a mis padres, fui criada en un humilde horfanato a las afueras de Ilinois, alla tengo a dos personas que fueron como mis madres… pobrecillas a estas alturas ya deben saber que estoy en el frente francés

-no les dijiste que partias?- pregunto el pelirojo

-no, a decir verdad… no avise a nadie mas que a una buena mujer que conoci en New York… mi tercera madre- suspiro la rubia al recordar a Lady Aurine

-es muy raro, alguna razón por la cual saliste uyendo- el medico vio como la enfermera se puso triste cosa que no le gusto para nada al medico- a ya se… colocaste mal un suero a un viejito cascarrabias y te persiguió por toda america ob

Ligandote a venir a este infierno- se burlo el medico intentando hacer sonreir a la enfermera

-ojala ubiese sido eso…- las lagrimas de la enfermera comenzaron a desbordarse- hay tres hombres que decían amarme alla en america, el primero se caso con otra mujer, y los otros dos dudaron de mi honor dándome la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba- la enfermera no pudo mas y solto a llorar

-malditos infelices- sin entender muy bien por que una furia desmedida se apodero del pecho del pelirrojo y abrazo a la indefenza enfermera para calmar su dolor- no te merecían pequeña, son un trio de idiotas, mira uqe dejar ir a una chiquilla tan linda, anda no llores, ellos no merecen una sola de tus lagrimas esos infelices… arg, espera a que los tenga enfrente

-Al…-la chiquilla se separo un poco del abrazo de su nuevo amigo para verlo de frente y no logro contener su risa, aquel chiquillo se comportaba como…- te comportas como un hermano celoso- se burlo la enfermera mezclando su risa con el llanto

-ah pues bien si tienes tres madres por que no tener un hermano celoso ah- se sonrojo el joven pelirrojo- no te preocupes Candy, no voy a dejar que te vuelva a hacer daño ningún idiota – dijo con determinación- ahora eres mi hermanita- el doctor se sentía extraño en tan solo una tarde se había tomado la ferviente decisión de proteger a esa joven enfermera de todo y contra todos

-gracias Alphonse- candy no se sentía menos desconcertada, en tan solo esa tarde había confiado su corazón lastimado a ese joven medico, sintiendo que el podría proteger los trozos de su lastimado corazón.

CONTINUARAAAAAAAA


	27. LOS HORRORES DE LA GUERRA PARTE I

_HORRORES DE LA GUERRA PARTE I_

_25 de julio de 1915_

_Querida madre:_

_Lamento partir de esta manera tan desconsiderada sin siquiera darte aviso, pero era seguro que en cuanto te enteraras de mis planes buscarías la forma de persuadirme de hacerlo y claro abríamos discutido como siempre y de todos modos lo abria hecho, solo quise evitarte y evitarme una discusión que no nos llevaría a ningún lado, por que si señora Beaker, el carácter necio lo saque de usted no de mi padre…, mama, perdóname por este dolor que te causo y espero que comprendas mis razones, la amo y estar aquí sin poder mover un solo dedo y solo esperando noticias me esta matando, asi que ire a buscarla por mi mismo, la encontrare asi tenga que buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras, la amo y solo el consejo de un buen amigo (quien lo diría que fuera de Neal de quien llegara mi respuesta) logro hacerme ver que estando aquí en america parado no me ayudaría a encontrarla, voy a buscarla y encontrarla mama, por que a estas alturas ya no me importa que este a mi lado o a lado de Albert o Anthony, lo único que deseo es que este bien y con vida._

_Despídeme de todos, dile a Albert que en cuanto tenga noticias de ella se los are saber, estén pendientes de ella, no se cansen de seguir buscandolapor que yo no lo are, de nuevo madre, discúlpame por esta decisión, no sufras te juro que me cuidare, te amo mama, cuidate mucho y hasta que nos volvamos a ver, tu hijo que te ama_

_ TERERNCE_

El silencio era en verdad sepulcral, todas las noticias dadas en aquella sala era para volver loco a cualquiera, la familia Andrew estaba reunida, amigos cercanos y conocidos también, la verdad es que aquella reunión era bastante bisarra, por un lado dos mujeres rubias de mediana edad lloraban desconsoladas abrazadas la una a la otra, dos rubios estaban atonitos ante la carta recién leida, y ellos que pensaban que aquel era un cobarde, Neal Leagan se sentía muy culpable, esa parte de la carta que se refería a el lo tenia desconcertado, pero como es posible que ese hombre idiota hiciera caso sus palabras literales?, el ahora heredero de la familia Corwell estaba mas que desconcertado, no asimilaba las palabras y la verdad es que no queria o no podía, era simplemente bisarro, muy bizarro, Patty prefería no añadir mas preocupaciones y desconsiertos, seguro que ahora si, un susto mas y se le iba la leche materna, Annie por su parte por primera vez en la vida era la mas serena de todos, debía serlo por el bien de todos, alguien tenia que tener cabeza y cordura en aquel lugar, alguien debía ser la fuerte y por dios que jamás imagino que seria ella la que mantuviera a esa familia dentro de la cordura.

-El tomo una decisión y no nos queda mas que aceptarla y pedir a Dios por que la encuentre y logre protegerla de ese infierto-al fin Annie se animo a romper aquel silencio que sin duda solo terminaría por dejar mal de los nervios a todos los presentes-, confiemos en Terrence pero sigamos ayudándole con la búsqueda, seguro que nos estará enviando cartas con información obtenida desde el frente francés- dijo Annie al ponerse de pie mientras poco a poco todos salian de su mutismo- George por favor trae los nuevos informes enviados por el Duque de Grandchester y también los registros enviados por el capitán Browen- dijo serenamente la pelinegra mientras todos los presentes volvían a caer en shock al ver quien era la persona que parecía poner todo en su lugar

-enseguida señorita- el siempre sereno George había dejado asomar algo de sorpresa ante la entereza de la joven Brigter para después salir a cumplir con el encargo

-Kassandra podrías llevarte a Alistar, seguro que tanta tencion no s buena para el bebe y si su madre sigue en estas sorpresas seguro que se le va la leche y tendríamos que encontrar una nodriza- declaro la morena sin perder el temple

-enseguida señorita Brigter- dijo la gitana aun bastante consternada con todas las noticias que habían traido un giro inesperado a su vida- por favor señora permítame al pequeño- pidió la joven gitana tomando al bebe en brazos para después salir de aquella habitación.

-Patty, creo que las Señoras Beaker y Romanov necesitan un tranquilizante, por favor llevalos con Amelia para que les de un cálmate y un te relajante, las noticias de las ultimas semanas nos han tenido a todos con los nervios de punta… de hecho por favor podrías pedirle a Amelia que prepare te para todas… y un buen trago de coñac para los caballeros que parecen aun no haber salido de su mutismo- pidió la joven Annie- y definitivamente los necesito aquí para tomar cartas en el asunto y sobre que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Claro- la misma paty estaba mas que sorprendida sobre la forma de actuar de suamiga, la siempre timida y llorona Annie había tomado las nuevas noticias con tanta fuerza y serenidad, quisas era que aun el shock de todos los acontecimientos aun no habían sido comprendids por ella

-me sorprende tu enteresa Annie- dijo la actriz de cabello rojo a la chica de ojos azules

-bueno, alguien tiene que ser fuerte y dado que mi hermana no esta, creo que me toca ese papel- declaro la morena de lo mas tranquila mientras miraba a los ahí reunidos-asi que vamos a tomar ese te, por uqe la señora Beaker y Lady Aurine en verdad lo necesitan-sin mas todas las damas salen de aquel lugar

-tengo que irme- dijo Anthony saliendo de aquel lugar sin decir mas estaba en verdad desconcertado con las acciones de Terry y se preguntaba por que no se le había ocurrido a el hacer lo mismo?

-nunca crei que Terry tomara esa decisión- dijo elpatriarca de los Andrey muy serio- la ama tanto que en la desesperación corrió al frente de batalla, tanto asi la amas Terrence- se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio

-idiota, cuando le dije que si por mi fuera iria al frente por ella… no pensé que se le meteria esa estúpida idea, demonios, ahora no solo hay que buscar a Candy sino también a Terrence- bufo molesto el heredero Leagan

-debiste tomar en cuenta lo impulsivo que es el cabeza hueca de mi amigo- sonrio el rubio recordando los días en los que el y Terry eran los mejores amigos casi hermanos- desde que lo conoci en Inglaterra siempre fue así, actuaba antes de pensar en las consecuencias, siempre dejándose llevar por sus emosiones y sentimientos, por eso es el magnifico actor que es- sonrio nuevamente- quien sabe, quisas y solo quisas tenga suerte de encontrarla no lo crees?- preguntoel rubio

-es imposible desertar del ejercito y lo sabes, aunque la encuentre no podrá volver hasta que ese infierno pare- declaro el moreno con seriedad

-lo se y Terry tambin asi que va con plena consiencia de loq eu significa encontrarla… si es asi seguro que permanecerá a su lado hasta que mandemos a traer por ella- declaro el rubio

-¿serias capas de hacer lo mismo que el hizo?- pregunto el moreno-¿tambien amas con esa intensidad a Candy?- pregunto el moreno

-no es tan fácil Neal, de mi dependen muchas personas de esta familia, yo no puedo ni debo ser tan impulsivi como el- declaro el rubio de mayor experiencia

-no me has contestado tio Williams, ¿arias tu lo mismo?- volvió a preguntar

-sabes que yo ya me enfrente a ese infierno en Italia- declaro el rubio

- y te sigues saliendo por la tangente, tio Williams contestame, también te embarcarías rmbo a francia sabiendo que te puedes topar de frente con la muerte tan solo por ir a buscarla?- pregunto el moreno y como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio- yo no lo abria hecho y eso a hecho que respete aun mas a Terrence, el en verdad la ama-dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta- es un idiota si… pero un idiota muy valiente

-no Neal… solo es un idiota enamorado-sonrio el rubio sin mirarlo- y la respuesta es si, yo abria hecho lo mismo, de no ser por que la familia Andrew depende de mi- sin mas aquella oicina se sumio en un profundo silencio

Francia 25 de julio de 1915

-aja!, tres días aquí y ya estas tirando la toalla Auri?- se dejo escuchar la voz de un alegre medico vieno a una joven enfermera recargada en un gran árbol

-ah!, Al, no me austes de esa forma mira que si me da un infarto va a ser tu culpa- dijo la chica sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho por el susto

-pero que exajerada, si no es para tanto- se burlo el joven medico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿no es para tanto?, ja dime eso cuando estes a cargo de Flammy y Violet, son verdaderas lunáticas del trabajo

-bueno querida amiga- dijo sentándose al lado de ella el joven medico- en este lugar no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo para olgasanear pecas, aquí un minuto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… aunque no me puedo quejar, hoy es tu dia de descanso y te levantaste muy temprano a ayudar con los nuevos heridos- sonrio el pelirrojo

-y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto la pecosa- no deberías estar en sala de operaciones?- pregunto sorprendida la ahora pelirroja

-no eh dormido casi nada en casi sesenta horas… el coronel Mickael me envio a descansar- dijo el pelirrojo recargando su cabeza en el árbol que usaban como respaldo

-no has parado desde que llegamos- dijo la enfermera sorprendida

-precticamente- dijo volteando a verla y fue en ese momento que persivio las marcadas ojeras en los ojos del medico

-pues ahora mismo te me vas a descansar por que no quiero que te pase algo, necesitamos médicos, no mas enfermos- declaro molesta la pelirroja

-lo se, solo dormiré unas dos horas, suficiente para reponerme

-nada de eso dormiras por lo menos 6 y descansaras nuevamente pasado mañana- dijo muy enojada la enfermera

-valla, ahora los patos le tiran a las escopetas- dijo el medico muy divertido- yo soy el medico aquí y es usted quien debe obedecerme jovencita- dijo el medico solemne

-pues bien le obedeceré cuando me pida que le de su medicamento- se molesto la enfermera- y lo inyectare y no sabe el gusto que me da eso- se sonrio macabramente

-a si?- y sin mas el medico se le fue encima- quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo haciéndole cosquillas

-jajajajaja, no no jajajaja basta, basta Alphonse jajajaja ya ya , me rindo suéltame jajajajajaja- la joven enfermera no paraba de reir mientras el medico le daba un ataque de cosquillas en las costillas

-¿QUE DEMONISO PASA AQUÍ?- se escucho el grito de una mujer haciéndolos parar en seco y poniéndose de pie de inmediato

-ouch-se quejo el medico al ser aventado por la joven y pelirroja enfermera

-Sargento Hammilton- se cuadro la pecosa al tener frente a ella a su antigua condicipula, si antes la mujer era dura como el acero, seguro que ahora el diamante cedia ante ella, sin duda alguna la vida militar le había endurecido aun mas

-creen que estamos en posición de jugueteos y coqueteos estúpidos?- grito aun mas molesta- si a lo que vinieron fue a conseguir un rato de placer lárguense de regreso a America, no necesitamos médicos y enfermeras incompetentes- la morena en verdad estaba molesta

-suficiente- dijo serio el joven medico- en primer lugar la enfermera de Prade y yo solo somos buenos amigos, ningún lazo emocional aparte de la profesional y la fraternal nos une, en segunda no le permito me hable asi- dijo el medico muy seguro de si

-Alphonse- se sorprendió la ex rubia, ni en sus sueños se imagino que aquel chico se enfrentara a la morena

-quien te crees que eres?- dijo la enfermrea molesta

-en rango militar sin duda alguien inferior a usted, eso esta claro, pero le recuerdo que mi jerarquia medica me pone por encima de usted pero dejando de lado el rango del profesionalismo mi calidad humana es muy superor a la de usted Sargento Hammilton

-imbesil- la enfermera morena levanto su mano para estamparla contra el rostro del medico , mas este la detuvo con facilidad

-eso si que no linda- sin mas el joven medico la jalo hacia el posesionándose de los labios de la morena dejando sorprendida a Candy quien no daba crédito a lo que veia

-idiota- la enfermera se separo de el para esta vez estampar una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda del caballero-eres un completo estúpido Alphonse- sin mas la enfermera salió corriendo en un mar de lagrimas- mientras el medico bajaba la mirada derrotado

-Al… se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… Flammy y tu…

-fue hace mas de tres años- declaro el medico- yo era un joven pasante de medicina en el hospital de marry Jane en Ilinois y ella una futura enfermera con muchos sueños y aspiraciones- suspiro el medico- me enamore de ella, de su dinamismo, su entrega al trabajo y por uqe no decirlo, de su maldito carácter, a veces dulce y tierna, otras dura e inflexible, tan cambiante y tan desconcertante a la vez- suspiro- ceo que soy masoquista, me encantaba que jamás terminaba de entenderla, nunca sabia como reaccionaria y eso me tenia simplemente facinado, nuestras continuas peleas, nuestros mutos enfrentamientos no eran mas que un coueteo furtivo- se sonrio al recordar aquellos días y la pecosa sintió una opresión en el pecho, podía ¿sentir? Como palpitaba el corazón de su medico amigo al hablar de lajoven enfermera que fuera su compañera en la escuela de enfermeras, quisas era por que esas mismas emosiones eran las que la embargaban con Terry en el colegio san Pablo

-que paso?- pregunto la ex rubia interesada en el tema, todo lo referente a su nuevo amigo le preocupaba en sobre manera

-es una larga historia Candy… pero supongo que podemos ocupar nuestro descanso en ello- se sonrio el medico

-tal vez se mejor que descanses Alphonse- sugirió la pecosa

-de todos modos con lo que paso dudo poder descansar… necesito desahogarme Candy- dijo el chico usando el diminutivo de su amiga

-soy toda oídos entonces- dijo la pecosa sentándose nuevamente al pie del árbol

-no se ni por donde empezar- declaro el joven medico- supongo que por… Candy, jamás conoci a mis padres, mi abuela no lo era y eso lo descubri cuando cumpli 15 años, escuche decir que mi abuela era sirvienta en una casa de una familia de chicago que callo en desgracia, cuando mi madre biológica me dio a luz, me entregaron a mi abuela, o a la que siempre crei era mi abuela y ella, ciego de desesperación le recrimine a mi abuela y Sali uyendo a chicago en busca de mi familia… para ese entonces estaba en el ultimo semestre de medicina, asi que me aventure a pedir mis practicas en ilinois… fue allí donde conoci a Flammy, al principio en verdad no nos soportábamos, ella era odiosa, enojona, amarga e intolerante- declaro el medico masajeándose la sien

-y que a cambiado- se burlo la enfermera

-bueno, descubri el lado humano de Flammy… cuando lloro por su primer paciente que falleció, fue muy duro para ella, ese fallecimiento nos acerco, si bien no eramos los grandes amigos… bueno al menos me soportaba, de ello comenzó a nacer una bella amistad, que aunque no la demostrábamos, sabíamos que contariamos el uno con el otro… mientras permaneci en chicago casi medio año… seguí investigando sobre mi origen… descubriendo que mis padres biológicos habían muerto, me da muchicima pena aceptar que aquel dia yo.. en la depresión … bebi como jamás lo había hecho en mivida y ni lo volveré a hacer… ese dia… me le declare a Fflammy en medio de mi borrachera- el joven medico torno su rostro al color de su cabellera- gracias a ella pude subir a mi habitación en el hospital…- la pecosa escuchaba atenta- fueron dos hermosos meses de noviazgo, los mejores de mi vida… desafortunadamente parece que la vida jugo conmigo, Flammy estaba en una practica de cirugía y a mi me había llegado un telegrama urgente, mi abuela estaba terriblemente delicada de salud… debía volver a New york deinmediato, sin mas y sin poderme comunicar con mi amada novia tuve que renunciar al hospital y parti con la esperanza de volver pronto a mi novia, sin embargo la enfermedad de mi abuiela, la mujer que me crio y me educo iba de mal en peor, no podía separarme de ella… le envie varios telegramas a Flammy y nunca me contesto, asumi que ella en verdad estaba enfadada, pero estúpidamente pensé que en cuanto volviera a Ilinois arreglaríamos todo, teníamos que arreglarlo, después de todo … me iba a casar con ella- declaro el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a la pecosa

-nunca me imagine a Flammy enamorada-declaro la pecosa

-yo estaba desesperado pOr obtener una respuesta de mi amor… asi que hace unos meses decidi viajar nuevamente a Ilinois, al llegar al hospital me dijeron que flammy había sido trasnferida al hospital general de chicago donde tomaria una especialidad en cirugía militar, de inmediato mi corazón sintió una fuerte opresión, mi amada se estaba preparando para la guerra, Sali disparado hacia chicago… pero al llegar allí me tope con la sorpresa de que mi novia llevaba meses de haber partido a francia, sentí que la desesperación me embargaba, temí perderla para siempre, volvi a new york dispuesto a enlistarme… cuando llegue alla, mi abuela había fallecido… perdi a la mujer que amaba y a la mujer que me había criado como a un hijo… ya nada me quedaba en la vida Candy, solo la medicina y el deseo de ayudar a los demás… asi que me eliste para ayudar en el frente francés… y aquí estoy… topandome de nuevo con mi pasado con el hermoso pasado que jamás volverá a ser… dicen que un hombre no debe llorar, pero… cuando lo a perdido todo, cuando tiene lo que mas ama tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la desesperación y el dolor simplemente sale en el bálsamo de las lagrimas- una lagrima traidora rodo por su mejilla partiendo en dos el corazón de Candy- la única mujer a la que e amado no quiere siquiera escuchar lo que sucedió… ahora ella cree que … tu y yo…

-genial, lo que me faltaba para que me terminara de odiar, si en el colegio no me soportaba, ahora creo que me enviara frente a una metralladora- suspiro la ex rubia

-la conociste en la escuela de enfermeras?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-si, pero nunca logramos ser amigas sabes… ella no me soportaba

-son como el agua y el aceite- decía el pelirrojo- ella tan seria y obstinada y tu tan dulce y alegre… si que son polos opuestos- declaro el pelirrojo- la amo candy, mi corazón no la olvida, ¿Qué puedo hacer Auri?

-Candy- dijo la enfermera- ese es mi verdadero nombre- declaro la pecosa- soy Candice White Andrew… o bueno mas bien era, después d eloq eu paso seguramente solo soy Candice White- se burlo la pecosa de si misma

-¿Cómo?- la pecosa le conto toda su vida, desde lo que le habían contado sus amadas madres sobre su llegada al hogar de Pony hasta las desgracias acontecidas, la supuesta muerte de Anthony y su "regreso a la vida", como conoció a Albert y el descubriemiento de que el era su príncipe de la colina y su tio abuelo, como conoció a Terry y como se separo de el, su boda y como fue a dar a el frente francés-… no se que decir candy… solo que el dia que esta maldita guerra termine y volvamos a America… voy a partir tres caras eso que no te quede duda, idiotas, dudar de tu honorabilidad y ese estúpido casarse rompiéndote el corazón… definitivamente no tiene sentido- dijo molesto el medico- pecosa no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- se sonrio el medico- yo te voy a cuidar

-gracias Alphonse… eres como el hermano que jamás tuve- dijo abrazandolo con verdadera fraternidad- y… ya vere la forma en que Flammy vuelva a saber de ti- declaro la pecosa- que ella te escuche

-por favor no hagas eso- dijo el medico asustado- ella puede ser en verdad un dolor de cabeza si se lo propone, no me gustaría que te hiciera la vida imposible por mi culpa

-no te preocupes que no estará sola en este cometido- se escucho la voz de una persona desde lo alto de una rama de aquel árbol

-¡Violet!- dijo la pecosa sorpendida al ver a su amiga

-saben deberían ser mas discretos a la hora de contar sus cosas… o por lo menos asegurarse de que no los escuchen, que tal si hiubiera sido alguien que no conocía tu historia Candy?... en fin, hay que hacer que este par de enamorados estén juntos de nuevo- sonrio la ex albina- pues manos a la obra

-chicas… esto en verdad no es necesario yo

-nada nada… - dijo la enfermera de mayor rango-me van a necesitar- dijo la enfermera mostrando una encignia en su pecho- después de todo la teniente coronel al mando podrá mantener a Flammy al margen

-te asendieron- dijo feliz la pelirroja a su amiga

-pues claro, quien esta lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar ir al frente en luxemburgo

-que estas diciendo?- dijeron serios los dos pelirrojos

- eso esta demasiado cerca de Alemania , no puedes ir alla es demasiado peligroso- dijo sumamente preocupada la pecosa, en el poco tiempo que llevaba se escuchaba sobre lo peligroso que era estar cerca de Alemania, ellos no respetaban nada ni siquiera a los médicos y enfermeras

-Jhon asepto ir, y no pienso dejarlo solo- dijo la rusa con algo de tristeza-es mi esposo y yo voy a donde el este

-pero…- la pecosa estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga

-no pasa nada Candy, es mi deber, no solo como enfermera, también como esposa, aun faltan un par de días antes de que parta… - la ex albina miro con profundidad al joven frente a ella- pero antes de eso te ayudare a arreglar las cosas con Flammy- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

-por que?, violet a penas y nos conocemos, pero desde ese dia te has dedicado a ayudarme y protegerme- pregunto el medico con sorpresa

-te lo debo- fue todo lo que dijo la ruisa para después partir a su deber- nos vemos mas tarde, vallan a descansar por lo menos un par de horas, los necesito fuertes para trabajar- sin mas la albina se aleja de ella-todo coincide- pensaba- su historia, las fechas, debe ser la anciana que encontré agonizando, pero… por que dijo que había muerto?, por que alejarlo de su familia… que orillo a esa mujer a mentirnos hasta en el lecho de muerte?- se preguntaba una y otra vez la albina- Anastasia, prima como estaras, Tania… Alexander, mis otros queridos primos, a pesar de que no quisieron escucharme, al menos Anastacia dudaba de Rasputin, casi podía decir que le detestaba… dios, solo espero que los planes no se salgan de control… Rasputin, pagaras por todo lo que le has hecho a mi familia, jamás crei albergar un sentimiento de odio tal, pero, tu te mereces esto y mas infeliz…- sin mas la pecosa de cabello teñido se alejo del lugar con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza

New York 28 de julio de 1915

-por favor señora Eleonor abra, es importante que coma algo, no puedes seguir asi, tiene contratos que cumplir, señora beaker?, señora Beaker… dios es inútil- dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules completamente frustrada por sus vanos intentos.

-velo desde este punto Annie, al menos esta aquí en la casa de los Andrew donde podemos cuidarla, si se hubiese quedado en su mancion entonces si me preocuparía- dijo la castaña de ojos chocolates a su amiga que estaba a su lado- la comprendo perfectamente, ahora que soy madre comprendo la agonia de su corazón, si cuando… cuando Alistar se fue, me destroso el alma, si mi pequeño stear tomara el mismo camino de su padre, seguro que ahora si moriría de pena- dijo la castaña sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba y un nudo se amarraba en su garganta

-es el dolor mas espantoso que se pueda sufrir- se escucho una voz tras las dos chicas

-Lady aurine- dijeron las dos sorprendidas

- comprendo en su totalidad a Eleonor, parece que nuestra vida esta maldita de una o de otra forma…- la rusa se aseco a la puerta de su amiga-Ellie, escuchame por favor… tienes que abrir amiga, se como te sientes… se perfectamente cual es el dolor de tu corazón de madre, tienes que dejarme entrar amiga, siempre fuimos muy unidas, y hoy tu me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti… Ellie, por favor abreme, al menos… al menos tu tuviste el consuelo de estar con el en alguna etapa de su infancia, verle crecer en algún momento, cobijarlo cuando tenia frio y cuidarlo cuando enfermo, tuviste la oportunidad de verle convertirse en un hombre de provecho, darle un abrazo con todo tu amor de madre, un beso incondicional y haberle aconsejado cuando el te necesitaba, tuviste la oportunidad de decirle cuanto le amabas, tuviste la oportunidad de que te llamara mama de escucharlo de sus labios- copiosas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la dama rusa-pudiste verel sonreir y llorar, de estar con el dándole consuelo a su dolido corazón…yo… yo nunca pude tener asi a mi pequeña, jamás pude cargarla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, nunca pude darle un beso de madre ni cobijarla por la noche cuidarla cuando enfermara, nunca pude escuchar de sus labios un "mama", Ellie por favor amiga… necesito de alguien que me entienda… no te encierres en ti misma tambien, no permitas que el dolor te lleve a la locura amiga, por que entonces lo perderas todo, incluido la esperanza- sin decir una palabra mas la rusa se recargo en la puerta de aquella habitación dejando salir todo su dolor en sollosos y lagrimas mientras las dos jóvenes miraban el desgarrador cuadro y sentían sus corazones oprimidos por el dolor de la princesa, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una palida y demacrada Eleonor

-a que somos un caos como madres verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa amarga la actriz

-teniamos que ser amigas- dijo la rusa al momento que abrazaba a su amiga para juntas arrodillarse en medio de lagrimas y sollosos de dolor consolando sus corazones de madres mutuamente

-Candy…tienes que estar bien y volver para conocer a tu madre, Terry, cuidate y protegela, el corazón de tu madre también esta esperando tu regreso- pensaba Paty al ver la escena de las mujeres –Stear, mi amor, protege a candy y a Terry desde donde estes…- mientras tanto en la oficina de aquella casa

-alguna noticia de Terrence- pregunto el rubio mas joven al momento de entrar al despacho de su tio

-Anthony, a estas alturas seguro que el a penas va a mitad de camino a francia, tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo- dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista de los informes releyéndolos una y otra vez para ver si encontraba algo nuevo

-tal parece que llegara en una semana mas … no debes desesperar primo, encontrara a Candy- declaro el moreno revisando algunos documentos de la empresa, los emporios Andrew no podían ser descuidados por mucho asi que mientras los dos rubios buscaban fervientemente a la pecosa enfermera el y Archie se hacían cargo de las finanzas del consorcio

-me siento tan inútil- decía el rubio mas que molesto

-me siento exactamente igual, ni entre mis contactos ni los de tu padre hemos podido encontrar unapista que nos aserque siquiera a candy, lo mas sercano es loq eu el papa de Terry nos envio- declaro el rubio mayor con frustración

-estoy apunto de hacer lo mismo que el actorsete, ir a buscarla personalemente- declaro el rubio menor

-ni se te ocurra me entiendes- dijo el rubio de mayor experiencia

-piensalo Williams, mi padre tendría forma fácil de meterme a la marina militar, desde allí podría hacer mas contactos y…

-recien te recuperaste de un coma de casi cuatro años Anthony… si te vas seguro que ahora si matas a la tia Abuela de un susto

- ella fue una de las culpables de que mi candy se fuera, si no la hubiera tratado como lo hizo- dijo molesto el rubio menor

- y si tu no la hubieras apoyado dándole la espalda a candy, que fácil es culpar a los demás de nuestras estupideses- dijo neal sin apartar la vista de los documentos en sus manos

-nadie quiere tus comentarios leagan- respondió defencivo el rubio menor

-escuchame bien, quisas la tia abuela cometió muchos errores al mal tratar a Candy- el moreno veia seriamente al rubio- pero tu no estuviste aquí por cuatro años, no la viste padecer todo lo que yo, ni siquiera tu Albert, tu enfermedad, la desaparición del tio Albert, la muerte de stear, son duros golpes que una anciana de su edad no soporta y si no estuvieras tan ciego enfrascado en tus remordimientos y resentimientos estúpidos hacia ella ya abrias notado lo afectada que esta con la partida de Candy, esta sufriendo mucho por que pese a todo, la quiere, y se siente tan culpable como cada uno de nosotros, por no ser los caballeros que debimos ser, por traicionar su amor por el de otra mujer o simple y sencillamente por no ser los amigos que debiéramos ser para darle el apoyo que se merecía, cuando ella siempre se entrego a nosotros con calides y cariño- dijo neal con suma tranquilidad pero con firmeza en la voz dejando al rubio menor sorprendido por las palabras de su primo y molesto consigo mismo

-tienes toda la razón neal- apoyo el rubio mayor- no podemos seguir culpando a cualquiera por nuestros propios errores, es momento de actuar y no de lamentarse, creoq eu no nos queda mas que esperar a que legue alguna noticia de Terrence mientras que esperamos información de nuestras propias fuentes, la tierra no pudo haberse tragado a Candy

-manos a la obra entonces-dijo neal mientras seguía revisando algunos documentos

-te has identificado mucho con los negocios familiares verdad Neal?- pregunto el rubio mayor

-hago lo que puedo- dijo el moreno-es Archie quien se lleva la mayor carga de trabajo y George ayuda demasiado, no se que harias sin el tio- dijo el moreno sin dejar de mirar los documentos en sus manos

-si… ustedes hacen un gran equipo y podrían cuidar muy bien el porvenir de la familia- dijo el rubio en voz baja meditando las cosas

-dijiste algo tio Williams- pregunto el moreno absorto en la información financiera del ultimo trimestre

-no, absolutamente nada –sonrio el rubio empezando a trasar alguna torcida idea en su mentecita

01 de agosto de 1915 francia

-esa mujer si que es insufrible, no respeta rangos militares… y por ello es una exelente enfermera- se sonrio burlona la rusa

-Teniente coronel , le llaman a la junta de consejo ya todos están reunidos- dijo un sargento a la joven enfermera

-enseguida voy… digame, mi esposo esta ya en al sala?- pregunto la mujer con normalidad

-asi es madame, el teniente coronel Hugges esta reunido con los otros mandatarios, ya solo la esperan a usted- declaro el joven soldado

-gracias- sin mas la enfermera se dirije a la sala de juntas donde altos rangos militares fueron reunidos

-Teniente Coronel de Prades, la estábamos esperando – dijo un hombre de edad media, sin embargo su cabello era plateado en su totalidad al igual que su bien recortado bigote

-lamento la tardanza Coronel Joffre- se dirigió respetuosa la enfermera a aquel hombre a cargo de la milicia

-tome su lugar por favor teniente – tras eso la joven tomo asiento a lado de su esposo y un hombre de edad parecida al comandante Joffre

- Coronel Nivelle- saludo la mujer respetuosamente al llegar a su lugar para después sonreir a su esposo, el recién nombrado Capitan Hugges

-como sabran esta guerra cada vez se vuelve mas y mas demandante, requerimos de movimientos rapidos y estratégicos, recuperar territorios y ejercer mayor presión a esos malditos alemanes, las cosas se están poniendo bastate complicadas para nosotros, el retiro de las tropas rusas por problemas internos es inminente- ante esa declaración la rusa sintió un pinchazo en el pecho temia por su familia aunque etsa no la considerara asi, su marido noto su turbación y solo tomo su mano para calmarla, acto que consiguió y ya mas relajada la joven puso atención a las palabras dichas por el coronel- Capitan Hugges, Capitan de Prades espero que esta mima noche tenga preparado su equipo medico que le acompañara a al hospital militar de Luxemburgo

-esta mima noche estará listo el equipo antes de las veinte horas coronel- respondió el medico con seriedad

-bien, por el area maritima…- las explicaciones siguieron y medico y enfermera estaban concientes del peligro que esto representaba, sin embargo ambos tenían la fuerte convicción de ayudar y salvar el mayor numero de vidas posibles…

Ese mismo dia un par de horas después en la sala de reuniones comunes del hospital militar

-como sabran e sido asignado a una nueva area en el area de Luxemburgo, me han pedido asignar a un equipo medico que me acompañe alla, como saben es un area por demás peligrosa, es por ello que no deseo obligar a nadie a acompañarme, quiero que sea de manera voluntaria, saber con quien estoy contando y no que vallan solamente por que es una orden, quiero gente entegada a su trabajo y que no lo haga solo por obligacion, gente conciente que vamos directo al infierno como angeles blancos para salvar vidas, asi que ¿Quién esta dispuesto a acompañarme?- el doctor sonrio de lado sin mirar realmente a las seis figuras caminar al frente, no era necesario verificar quienes eran el estaba seguro- enfermeras de prades y domine, doctor Rollers, comandante Hammilton, Teniente Francoise y teniente coronel de prades… por alguna razón sabia que ustedes serian los primeros en dar un paso al frente- esta vez el Coronel mro a su nuevo equipo con orgullo-sin duda alguna exelentes elementos, en loq eu a mi consierne se me esta autorizado para levantar algunos rangos y sin duda alguna el valor de los recién llegados es digno de un nombramiento, enfermera Aurora Candice de Prades, yo la elevo al rango de "sargento de prades", enfermera monic domine, yo la elevo al rango de "sargento Domine", doctor rollers, yo lo elevo al rango de sargento primero "Rollers" el resto tiene un nombramiento alto que solo puede ser nombrado por mis superiores, sin embargo ustedes seis sin duda serán mis manos y consejeros al frente, entendido?- pregunto el medico, el resto será informado quien viajara con nosotros al cabo de dos horas, retirense a sus labores, hay vidas que salvar- sin mas los médicos y enfermeros salieron de la sala-me gustaría hablar con ustedes- el resto del equipo medico salió dejando tan solo a los 7 integrantes del nuevo grupo de especialistas médicos- como sabran el paso hacia Luxemburgo es muy eligroso, la mayoría de ustedes son nuevos en este lugar, por tanto no conocen los horrores de la guerra, si es verdad que como médicos y enfermeras somos mas respetados por nuestros conocimientos y valia de los mismos, también es verdad que un alemán no se detrendra a tener compacion de nosotros, es por ello que les pido que estén concientes de la responsabilidad que esto atrae, al ir a Luxemburgo… puede que firmen su sentencia de muerte, están dispuestos a hacerlo- pregunto el galeno a su nuevo equipo

-lo único que me queda en esta vida es mi carrera y el deseo de salvar vidas, hice un juramento cuando me recibi como medico y no voy a romperlo, me avergonzaría de mi mismo si en este momento me retracto-hablo el pelirrojo con decisión

-opino lo mismo que mi colega, aunque yo tenga familia esperándome en parís y en america, no puedo dejar a un lado mi deber como medico asi que la respuesta es ire a cumplir con mi deber- el doctor Michael miraba a sus dos compañeros con decisión, mientras una joven enfermera de ojos verdes le reconocia, aquel medico militar que conociera una tarde en la mancion Andrew en una fiesta organizada por elisa, el doctor con quien había simpatizado y además le ayudara a bajar de aquella torre, no cabia duda que el mundo era tan pequeño

-eh estado en este lugar por un par de años- declaro la enfermera Hammilton- no será ahora cuando me retracte de mi palabra, mi maestra marry jane jamás me lo perdonaría- declaro la morena

-oui, mi país esta en peligro, mis compatriotas están siendo asesinados alla afuera y si mis manos y conocimientos pueden hacer la diferencia ire sin dudar por un momento- declaro la enfermera francesa

-sin duda alguna ire, no vine a francia para no ayudar y si esta en mi destino encontrar la muerte en el frente al ayudar a otras personas , que asi sea, no le temo a la muerte- dijo la pelirroja pecosa mirando a todos sus compañeros decididos

-por mi parte sabes que motivos profesionales y personales me muejen, asi que no hace falta que diga nada, yo ire a donde usted este teniente coronel hugges- se sonrio la ex albina al mirar el orgullo de su esposo ante su nuevo equipo medico

-bien, partiremos mañana mismo a Luxemburgo, estén listos para partir, lo mas lijeros posibles, el transcurso será muy peligroso, ahora retírense- sin mas el nuevo grupo salió del lugar sintiendo cada uno de ellos un pinchazo en su pecho sabiendo que ese presentimiento anunciaba algo en verdad grande

-llevo pocas semanas aquí y ya me asendieron- se sonrio la ahora pelirroja

-en realidad no es algo a lo que debamos alegrarnos mucho, conozco a muchos con un alto rango militar que solo son unos asesinos con licencia- dijo la rusa algo molesta

-es verdad, y del otro lado están peor… hay un fulanito de nombre Hitler, un cabo me parece, que fue condecorado con la cruz de hierro… cuando capturo sin ayuda a 15 de los nuestros, esto en verdad esta de locos, dicen que oedecen sin ver y que incluso mientras nosotros maldecimos la guerra algunos soldados de los alemanes dan gracias por vivir en estas épocas

-deben ser verdaderos enfermos mentales- dijo el medico pelirrojo

-mañana lo sabremos… estaremos muy cerca de ellos- dijo la mujer de cabellera obscura y ojos negros cubiertos por anteojos

-comandante Hamilton tengo entendido que usted ya a estado en esa area en los hospitales ambulantes- declaro el medico que recién se había unido al grupo

-asi es… desafortunadamente nuestros soldados perdieron gran parte de ese territorio, muchos hospitales no atienden a nuestro frente, dejando morir a nustros compatriotas- delaro la enfermera

-nuestro deber es el de salvar vidas, sin importar que sean alemanes, ingleses franceses americanos o italianos, jamás debemos olvidar eso- dijo el medico de cabellera rubia y ojos calidos

-entonces debemos estar listos para mañana lo que enfrentaremos no es nada agradable… el camino puede ser peligroso, sobre todo por que tendremos que pasar por los limites del enemigo…- suspiro la comandante ce cabellera negra y anteojos

-lo mejor será ir a descansar, si es que alguien puede hacerlo- declaro el medico Michael mirando al que seria su equipo de trabajo sabra dios por cuanto tiempo

-yo volveré con Jhon, seguro necesitara ayuda… descansen, mañana será otro dia- asi cada uno de los integrantes de aquella brigada medica se alejaron a descansar, si es que lo conseguían, pues cada uno tenia sus propios demonios asechandolos

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de el océano atlántico…

-soldado, que pretende?, desvelar a todos con su sonido infernal- dijo molesto un general de el lugar al ver a terrence en proa tocando su adorada armonica mientras recordaba los momento s vividos con su amada pecosa

-lo lamento general, no era mi intención incomodarle, solo que , no puedo dormir y…

-me importa un rabano que no pueda dormir, deje a los otros descansar o me encargare de que en verdad la pase mal en su estancia en este barco- sin mas el general se alejo del lugar seguido por la mirada asecina de terrence, si no fuera por que necesitaba realmente llegar a francia en buenos términos con todos esos altos funcionarios era seguro que le abria pateado el tracero a ese imbesil

-como si me la pudiera estar pasando peor- dijo desviando su mirada al inmenso mar- pequeña pecosa… donde estas?- dejo ir un suspiro al viento-si tan solo tuviera una sola pista en donde encontrarte?-eat brisa, la misma brisa fría con la que te conoci, en alguna parte de este inmenso océano, mi bella dama, mi tarzan pecosa, mi mona pecas… mi dulce amor, mi único amor

-soñando despierto soldado-pregunto una voz a su espalda-mi nombre es William Falkner-dijo un joven de cabellera obscura y ojos negros y vivaces, mostraban una seria inteligencia sensibilidad que sorprendió a el castaño

-Terrence Grandchester- dijo el actor estirando la manorle que me dejo sorprendido la

-grandchester'- pregunto en su primer protagonico y deje decirle que me dejo sorprendido, la sensibilidad con que inyterpreta su personaje, le da vida a romeo, de verdad

-pues se lo agradesco Faulkner- sonrio el castaño

-william por favor- sonrio el hombre- ¿Cómo, como hace para interpretar de esa manera, es decir, tanto sentimiento…

-solo me identifico con romeo mi amigo- sonrio tristemente el castaño

-problemas de falda supongo, alguien con su fama y talento no tendría razón para ir a ese infierno al que nos aproximamos

-mas bie problemas de honor que fue la razón por las cuales me tuve que alejar de mi amada

-honor?- dijo el pelinegro con curiosidadç

-estragos de ser… un caballero ingles… en mis días de colegio conoci a una joven…- sin saber por que el castaño comenzó a relaltarle su historia a ese hombr, omitiendo nombres y fechas…

Mientras tanto de regreso en el hospital francés

-ya decidiste el equipo que ira a la camoaña a Luxemburgo?- pregunto la enfermera rusa al entrar a la oficina de su esposo para después acercarse a el y posar su mano en el hombro derecho de su esposo

-si cariño- dijo el envolviendo la blanca mano de su esposa en la suya sobre su hombro- se que hice la mejor selección- dijo suspirando profundamente

-eestas seguro de esto Jhon, es muy peligroso, prácticamente es estar en la línea de fuego, son los limites entre el territorio francés y el alemán- dijo nerviosa la rusa

-lo se amor- dijo poniéndose de pie y de frente a su amada esposa- estoy completamente conciente del riesgo que existe, pero, mas alla en las fronteras, están matando a nuestros compatriotas y aliados, los soldados heridos de nuestros bandos no son atendidos, los djan morir como perros

-lo se- dijo la enfermera abrazando a su esposo- tienes razón amor, no podemos quedarnos aquí pasivos sabiendo eso- declaro la dama

Por eso te amo- dijo el medico besando tiernamente los labios de su esposa- esta noche…- comenzó a decir picaaro

-esta noche usted y yo vamos a dormir mucho mucho mi querido doctor- dijo ella sonriendo travieza- por que tal vz no podamos dormir bien en muuuucho tiempo

-si no tendremos tiempo para dormir, mucho mnos para…- sin terminar la frace el joven doctor acerco mas a su esposa y la beso con pasióncomenzando su noche de amor y ternura

-como crees que sea Luxemburgo?- pregunto la ojiverde a su nuevo amigo

-no lo se, aunque claro esta me a abria encantado conocerlo en otras circunstancias- sonrio el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa

-si, a mi también, parís, la ciudad del amor…ah!- suspiro la pecosa

-fiiiiiiiu- silvo el medico- hasta que parte de norteamericca llego ese suspiro?, chicago?, Lakewood o New York?- se burlo el doctor

-a ninguno- dijo la pelirroja tornando su rostro al color de su cabellera

-jajajaja, no te apenes Candy, no tiene nada de malo admitir que estamos enamorados, y mas estando en esta hermosa ciudad

-¿estan enamorados?- se dejo scuchar una voz tras ellos

-¡FLAMMY!- dijeron los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo

-ay no Flamy, no entendiste lo que quiso decir es…- sin embargo la pecosas es callada de inmediato

-no me importa que romance se traigan ustedes dos, nada de lo que ustedes hagan me importa comprenden, solo espero que su ridículo romance no interfiera en el desempeño de la misión y…

-ya basta!-grito furioso el joven medico mirando con reproche a su ex novia

-con que derecho te diriges a mi, no olvids que mi rango militar…

- y usted Comandante Hamilton, no olvide que su jerarquía en la rama de la medicina esta por debajo de la mia asi que le pido… no, le exijo que se dirija a mi con mas respeto, mis asuntos con la señorita White no tienen nada que ver contigo como bien menciono asi que le suplico no se inmiscuya en mi vida personal… vamosnos candy- sin mas el joven medico tomo la mano de la pelirroja y sse alejarn de aquel pasillo dejando a Flammy desconcertada, dolida y llena de coraje

-por que no le aclaraste las cosas?- pregunto la ex rubia con reproche

-es mas que evidente que las cosas jamás se van a arreglar entre ella y yo… solo nos acercamos para discutir- el medico en verdad se escuchaba desolado- creo que debo comprender que entre ella y yo ya nada será igual nunca mas, es tiempo de … seguir con mi vida- decía mirando al frnte con la mirada apagada

-no lo hagas Alphonse- dijo la rubia sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada de angustia en su corazón, compartiendo el sentimiento con aquel chico- mirate en este espejo refléjate en este dolor, yo di por terminado todo con Terrence y … no luche, ni siquiera permiti que me explicara… flammy es una chica por demás testaruda, pero no es una mala chica, no te des por vencido… lucha por ella no cometas el terribl error que yo cometí, no esperes a que tu relación sea en verdad imposible, prohibida, Alphonse, si de verdad amas, lucha hasta el final,ojala yo hubiese sido un poco mas egoísta y no buscar ser siempre amable, hoy… el amor de mi vida no estaría casado con alguien mas- sin soportarlo mas la ex rubia se solto a llorar desconsolada

-vamos, al fin aceptaste que amas a Grandchester, entonces tu estadia aquí no a sido inútil- dijo abrazando con cariño a la chica frente a el

-eres malo, e ayudado mucho estando aquí-dijo aceptando el consuelo d esos brazos protectores en los que se sentía segura y apoyada

-la vida tiene que compensarte pecosa, algo muy bueno viene para ti, mira a la eniente coronel Violet, ella si que enconro el amor con el Capitan Hugges, mira que el Teniente Francoise estaría complacido de ser quien te ayude a olvidar-dijo burlon el muchacho para amenizar el dolido corazón de candy

-oh vamos no digas tonterías- se sonrojo la joven- conoci a Michael en america hace unos cuantos años, cuando era una enfermera recién titulada, pero el no me reconoce, no digas diabluras

-no son diabluras, solo hace falta ver como te mira, escuchame pecas, en verdad deberías intentarlo, olvida, como lo hizo violet… tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo

-en tu caso no hay nada que te impida estar con ella mas que el orgullo de ambos, y ese es muy fácil de vencer- declaro la pecosa

-gracias, pequeña hermana- tras esa frace algo en el corazón de ambos jóvenes se encendio, un vasio que había estado en sus vidas desde siempre había sido llenado, y un lazo roto al inicio de sus vidas había sido regenerado, el lazo fraternal había sido subsanado .

6 de Agosto de 1915 nuestro divino salvador… costas francesas recepción de nuevos reclutas…

-esto es muy diferente a todo lo que han vivido, alla en su país solo escuchan historias de gloria y honor, aquí se darán cuenta que el honor y la gloria tienen la muerte marcada y nada de honorable hay en arrebatar una vida, mentalícense que aquí y ahora sus manos son las de unos asesinos en defensa de su patria, muchos no volverán a casa y los que vuelvan sera por que la gracia de Dios los acompaña… soldados, el infierno comienza ahora… nombre- dijo aquel sargento comenzando a preguntar a los recién llegados

-Oswald mayer- contesto un soldado de piel apiñonada y ojos verdes palidos

-nacionalidad?

-Norteamericano-contesto el hombre

-ocupacion?-pregunto el del registro

- soy campesino

-sabe leer?- pregunto el hombre

-no señor- contesto el hombre

-bienvenido soldado, pase a los compartimentos para que le entreguen su uniforme- nombre?- pregunto el reclutador nuevamente

-Nicolas Eisben- contesto el hombre frente a Terry

-nacionalidad?

-americano-contesto el hombre

-ocupacion?-pregunto nuevamente

-no tengo ocupación señor

-…sabe leer?-pregunto el hombre

-si señor, curse la educación básica

-ingresa bajo el rango de soldado de primera… pase a los compartimentos para que sea entregado su uniforme

-nombre?- pregunto el reclutador al joven actor

-Terrence Grandchester

-Nacionalidad?

-Angloamericano-contesto el chico

-… ocupación?- pregunto el hombre mirando el porte del joven

-Actor- contesto el chico

-supongo que sabe leer- pregunto el hombre con burla

-en ingles, francés, alemán y un poco de español- contesto irreverente el castaño

-te sens-tu beaucoup non ?- pregunto el reclutador en frances

-jamais j'et un sens supérieur à une autre personne- contesto el ingles en el mismo idioma

-Im Falle nesesario ernster Übersetzer zwischen Deutschen und uns zu sein?- pregunto el reclutador en alemán

-Ich Sie denken, dass mein Deutsche mit Geschmack genügend ist-Contesto el actor con una sonrisa arrogante

-es suficiente para mi- contesto con una sonrisa el rclutador en español

- me alegro caballero pero…-contesto en español el primogenito del duque de grandchester-Dimenticare che è anche qualcosa di italiano- sonrio el ingles

-Если вы по-прежнему МОБР мне dira, также русский-pregunto el reclutador

-У меня друга, который научил меня хорошо-de burlo el ingles

-antes de que me salga con otra cosa, pase a la parte de atrás y tome su uniforme … suboficial mayor- se sonrio al ver la cara de Terrence al recibir un rango tan alto en su primer dia

-n le parece que es un poco irresponsable el ponerme en ese rango cuando no se nada de estrategias militares?- pregunto molesto el castaño

-no hace falta … lo lleva en las sangre mi lord, el hijo del integrante del parlamento ing

Les encargado de las estrategias de guerra debe tener por lo menos un poco de el talento de el Duque de grandchester… usted debería entrar bajo el rango de capitán o teniente coronel.. pero lo are a su modo… nadie quiere ser la sombra de su padre… el que sigue- sin mas el reclutador entreevisto al resto de hombres frente a el …

-aldicion… debi hacer lo mismo que candy y cambiarme el nombre- sin mas el joven entro a la stiendas donde resiviia el nombramiento de suboficial mayor

**(espacio para la traducción)**

**-Nacionalidad?**

**-Angloamericano-contesto el chico**

**-… ocupación?- pregunto el hombre mirando el porte del joven**

**-Actor- contesto el chico**

**-supongo que sabe leer- pregunto el hombre con burla**

**-en ingles, francés, alemán y un poco de español- contesto irreverente el castaño**

**-te sientes mucho no ?- pregunto el reclutador en frances**

**-jamas me e sentido superior a otra persona- contesto el ingles en el mismo idioma**

**-de ser necesario serviría como traductor entre alemanes y nosotros?-pregunto el reclutador en alemán**

**-si considera mi alemán suficiente-Contesto el actor con una sonrisa arrogante**

**-es suficiente para mi- contesto con una sonrisa el rclutador en español**

**- me alegro caballero pero…-contesto en español el primogenito del duque de grandchester-****olvide mencionar que también se algo de italiano- sonrio el ingles**

**-si sigue asi me dira que también sabe una amiga me enseño bien-se burlo el ingles recordando a su amiga enfermera **

**-antes de que me salga con otra cosa, pase a la parte de atrás y tome su uniforme … suboficial mayor- se sonrio al ver la cara de Terrence al recibir un rango tan alto en su primer dia**

**(fin de la traducción)**

6 de agosto de 1915, limites territoriales francia y Alemania

-esto no me gusta nada- dijo Candy sorprendida al ver la devastación de aquellos lugares

-debes reconocer que es mas alentador que muchos de los lugares por los que ya pasamos

-al menos no existe el grado de devastación y miseria que había en otro lugares- contesto el medico francés a lado de la ahora pelirroja pecosa

-no me refería a eso- dijo la pecosa sintiendo que algo andaba mal

-emntonces?- pregunto el medico americano a su lado

-hay muchos alemanes … esto no me agrada

-¡HALT!- se escucho una orden (alto)

-alemanes- dijo la enfermera de anteojos y ojos color negro

-esto no me gusta- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a la pecosa

-Alphonse…- dijo con miedo la hija predilecta del hogar de pony

-tranquila pecas, no creo que nos hagan algo, somos parte del escuadron medico, nos respetan por nuestros conocimientos- susurro Alphonse

-debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa… estos tipos no se andan con rodeos-declaro la enfermera rusa con desconfianza

-oui, yo estoy lista, tal vez respeten a los médicos, pero las enfermeras…-dijo Michelle mientras recordaba que en su bota llevaba escondida una daga la cual no dudaría en usar

-nosotros no permitiremos que las toquen- dijo mickael

-Sich identifizieren- grito de nuevo el soldado (identifíquense)

-y los matarían en el intento de defendernos y entonces nuestra misión de salvar vidas seria inútil… escuchen doctores, es preferible que mueran cuatro enfermeras a cuatro enfermeras y tres médicos, si nosotras no lo logramos su deber es continuar y creo que hablo por todas- dijo la enfermera de cabello negro mirando a sus compañeras

-cuando vinimos a este infierno sabíamos que algo asi podía suceder, flammy tiene razón, ustedes debe continuar- declaro la princesa rusa con seriedad

-sie sind medizinisch unserer Feinde-dijo el alemán al ver las insignias medicas de los tripulantes de aquel automóvil (son médicos de nuestros enemigos)

-maldicion, se dieron cuenta- pensó la enfermera francesa

-si es el caso, vallanse sin mirar atrás, siempre hacia adelante, nosotras no seremos mas que un par de vidas menos en este infierno- dijo candy valiente como nunca

-se equivocan-dijo el medico pelirojo con seriedad-seran muchas vidas menos sin ustedes para atendr a los soldados heridos- concluyo el medico

-Nehmen Sie sie als Häftlinge, sie halfen zu unseren medizinischen Kräften-(tomalos como prisioneros, ayudaran a nuetras fuerzas medicas)-dijo el hombre a cargo de aquella revisión-Ziehen Sie nach dem medizinischen intituto berkendael (remuevelos al instituto medico Berkendael)

-que dijeron?- pregunto la pecosa intrigada

-somos prisioneros de guerra, tal parece que no nos harán daño… pero estamos obligados a trabajar para ellos y los alemanes… o morir al intentar desobedecerlos…

-merveilleux!- bufo la enfermera francesa con desgano-ahora somos traidores o morimos, maldición

-por ahora es mejor mantenernos a raya… hay que hacer loq u ellos digan… al menos respetaroin la vida de todos…

-creo que los generales no estarán muy complacidos al ver que el nuevo grupo medico no llegara a Luxemburgo-dijo el medico de desendencia francesa y americana con una sonrisa resignada, había pasado ya algún tiempo en esa guerra y sabia que esto pasaba constantemente

-lo mas probable es que nos den por muertos- se sonrió jhon- ni modo… misión no cumplida-se burlo jhon, imaginar los rostros de sus superiores

el camión fue dirigido a un nuevo rumbo a las afueras de la capital belga, dondeel camino de candy y sus amigos encontraría un nuevo rumbo, con trozos de pasado…

XD continuara


	28. LOS HORRORES DE LA GUERRA PARTE II

HORRORES DE LA GUERRA PARTE II

Un apuesto caballero cruzaba la sala de aquella mancion elegantemente decorada, el exquisito gusto de aquella familia se dejaba ver en la asombrosa y soberbia decoración de aquel lugar, sin embargo el caballero no prestaba atención a nada de ello, su mente no podía procesar mas que la noticia que había recibido días atras, a penas había recibido aquel telegrama no lo pensó ni por un momento,no le importo absolutamente nada, ni su lugar en la cámara de lores, ni las incesantes quejas y reclamos de su ahora esposa… su esposa…¡¿en que estaba pensando cuando se caso con esa mujer? Fue el pensamiento que inundo por unos segundos el corazón de aquel hombre pero solo unos cuantos segundos pues en su mente y corazón solo el sentimiento de miedo que se había instalado en su corazón desde aquel dia lo había guiado hasta aquel país, el estaba seguro de que si su corazón sangraba de muerte seguramente el corazón de aquella mujer estaría destrozado, el merecía ese dolor, se decía a si mismo, se lo había ganado y a pulso por su cobardia, pero por que aquella mujer que lo había enamorado en su juventud tenia que sufrir nuevamente esto, se maldecía una y mil veces por ser causante de tanto sufrimiento hacia aquella buena mujer, cuyo único pecado, había sido amarlo sin condiciones.

recriminándose una y otra vez lo cobarde que había sido para luchar por sus sueños y por lo mal nacido que había sido con ella, la mujer de su vida, aquella que solo le había dado amor y comprencion en sus años mozos, aquella mujer a la que le había destrozado la vida al hacer la voluntad de la corona, jamás se lo perdonaría y si al fruto de ese amor le sucedia algo, el se iria al mismísimo infierno en vida se lo repetía una y mil veces para atormentarse

- si algo le sucede a ese tonto…- ese obstinado que tenia por heredero era seguro que su amada no lo resistiría , la sola idea de perderlos a ambos le detuvo el corazón por un insntante, seria su justo castigo por ser un maldito cobarde ambisioso… solo esperaba a pesar de sus pecados y errores aun alcanzar un poco de la gracia divina y recibir una gota de la infinita misericordia celestial, si, quizás el debido a su falta de valor por luchar por su familia, el merecía este dolor, pero ella no, no ella… su dulce esposa, porque a pesar de haberse casado nuevamente, la única mujer esposa y amante que su corazón reconocia, era ella, su amada…

-duque de grandchester- se dejo escuchar la melodiosa voz de la princesa desterrada, el podía reconocerla a pesar de los años, aquella mujer que apoyaron años atrás en nombre de la amistad y el amor, amiga fiel e inseparable, desafortunadamente la habían perdido en las garras de la locura tras el dolor de la muerte de su amado en Rusia, después de ese dolor sobrevino la desgracia sobre aquella generación de amigos, la separación de Eleonor y de el, la locura de Aurora tras la muerte de Eliot… la locura tras la muerte y tanto dolor, un nuevo escalofrio recorrió la espalda de aquel hombre, imaginando que su dulce Eleonor podría perder la cordura de igual forma si algo le sucedia a Terry, el mismo perdería la cordura si algo asi le sucediera a su mujer, no podría soportarlo, seguía siendo un cobarde

-Aurine… ¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunto con la mirada llena de remordimiento, dolor, angustia, sabia que ella mejor que nadie sabria el dolor por el que el y la madre de su hijo estaban atravesando, aquella princesa rusa había vivido un dolor parecido tras la muerte de su amor y la desaparición de su hijo, al cual no había podido abrazar ni siquiera una vez, perdida en los humos de la locura y tras la preseipitada uida de la mancion de los Andrew en Lackewood

-ella esta en su habitación…- la princesa no necesitaba preguntar a quien se refería, a pesar de los años podía identificar el inmenso amor que tenia ese hombre por quien ahora y siempre seria su mejor amiga, la calidez de sus miradas, la felicidad que irradiaban en sus miradas, la tranquilidad de amar y saberse amados , ella recordaba lo feliz que eran cuando jóvenes y que ella misma soño formar una familia asi de hermosa cuando se reuniera con su adorado Eliot, desafortunadamente la desgracia parecía estar marcada para aquella generación de jóvenes amantes ahora convertidos en personas maduras marcadas por el desconsuelo, dolor y desamor- acaba de quedarse dormida … a sido un duro golpe el de ella, por favor espere a que descanse un poco, muy probablemente no tarde mucho en despertar…- su corazón dio un vuelco- no podemos descansar mucho con esta angustia en el pecho- las lagrimas la traicionaron, el dolor de la incertidumbre era mayúsculo, ella también tenia a su amada hija al frente, de aquella estúpida guerra, la había perdido nuevamente, sin siquiera saber que ya la había encontrado, recordaba y atesoraba cada momento que compatio con ella, el amor con que aquella pecosa de dorada cabellera la cuidara y le hiciera compañía sin saber el lazo tan intimo que las unia, dia y noche solo se entregaba a oración para que esa joven regresara con bien, y asi poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que era su amada hija, aquella que le había sido arrebatada hace tantos años y poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-lo lamento aurine, el señor Andrew me a puesto al tanto- dijo el caballero ingles buscando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar a la frágil dama, sin duda debía haber tenido un terrible golpe, Eleonor sabia que su hijo estaba a lado de su padre, constantemente el enviaba fotografías o noticias de su hijo a aquella mujer que aunque separados, sabia de su vida, sin embargo la mujer frente a el nada sabia de su hijo, hasta ahora, y por desgracia aquella joven de actitud tan temeraria estaba hoy frente a un peligro inminente, en una guerra maldita ocacionada por el deseo de poder de algunos cuantos- se que esa muchachita de graciosas coletas es tu hija, la pequeña que diste a luz hace años.

-mi candy… la tuve tan cerca, tan cerca y… no la reconoci… estuve tanto tiempo perdida en la inconciencia de la locura , desperdicie tanto tiempo ahogándome en el dolor de la perdida de Eliot , que mi bebe se convirtió en una niña y de niña a mujer… y no estuve con ella en esos momentos, cuando su corazón paso por tanto dolor, no estuve para mi hija cuando mas me necesito a veces siento que el dolor me hundirá de nuevo en la locura, pero me mantengo cuerda como auto casrtigo por mi cobardia, solo para pedirle perdón de rodillas cuando atraviese esa puerta y vuelva a mi- la princesa ya era un mar de lagrimas para ese momento, el duque a pesar de la frialdad característica de los ingleses solo la abrazo en un intento de reconfortarla

-pequeña aurine, tu tenias un impedimento físico que te impedía amar a tu hija, tu cordura no estaba bien , tu salud mental estaba mal, yo en cambio… oh dios fue el estúpido orgullo y dolor el que no me permitió amar a mi hijo de la manera correcta, demostrarle o mucho que me importaba… y ahora… el tambien

-y ahora nada, ellos volverán… tienen que volver- dijo la princesa liberándose del abrazo del duque- ellos volverán sanos y salvos, tienen que volver- dijo la princesa rebeldemente, negándose a aceptar que algo le podía pasar a su hija y al joven que tanto amaba su pequeña pecosa

-si… tienes razón- dijo el duque recomponiéndosemostrando de nueva esa arrogancia propia de la nobleza, en especial de la casa grandchester

-lady aurine- la gitana que durante tantos años le sirviera fielmente y con fortaleza había escuchado todo aquello sin atreverse a interrumpir ella misma era parte de esa historia, había visto cada momento de sufrimiento de esas familias, sufriendo por igual con ellos, las únicas personas que hoy le quedaban y consideraba como su familia,ella abria deseado no interrumpir aquella platica de amigos que tanto tiempo habían dejado de verse, sin embargo la otra dama que pasaba por el mismo sufrimiento estaba llamándola- la señora beaker a despertado- dijo la mujer sintiéndose aun culpable por lo sucedido, si ella no hubiese sido tan distraída al beber la copa que su ama y amiga le había dado para dormir, tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes

-gracias Kassandra- dijo la princesa comenzando a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su amiga-vamos Richard, seguro que a Eleonor le ara mucho bien verte- dijo la mujer mientras seguía caminando seguida por el duque de grandchester y la bella gitana

-gracias Aurine- sin mas el hombre camino hacia la habitación de la mujer que tanto amaba en espera de que sus palabras fueran reales y no que su presencia solo alterara mas a la hermosa actriz dueña de su corazón.

-Ellie?- preguntoo la dama al medio abrir la puerta de la habiatacion de su amiga asomando su rostro para verla si estaba en condiciones de recibir visita

-pasa Aurora- dijo la dama americana con desgano, su sensual voz se escuchaba apagada, triste, con un dejo de agonia, mostraba completamente su dolor y cansancio

-Eleonor, el Duque de Grandchester ha venido a verte- dijo la mujer rusa mientras le hacia una seña a Richard con la mano para que esperara un momento afuera de la habitación, si ella tuviera que recibir a Eliot le encantaría que la viera hermosa, y Eleonor en aquel momento en verdad estaba hecha un desastre, palida, desalineada y completamente deprimida

-¿Richard?... no puede ser- dentro de su dolor aquella noticia hizo que la voz de la dama americana se escuchara mas animada, algo de la agonia antes recibida había desaparecido, aquello había hecho sonreir arrogantemente a el duque, tal parecía que el efecto que provocaba en ella no había terminado y por que negarlo el efecto que ella provocaba en el tampoco, pues a pesar de reconocer el tono de tristeza en su tono de voz esa misma provoco e mismo palpitar en su corazón que en su mas añorada juventud.

-asi es asi que cepíllate ese cabello mientras lo hago pasar- sin mas la joven americana tomo el cepillo a lado de su cama para alisar su enmarañada cabellera, se coloco la elegante bata color azul zafiro que hacia juego con sus ojos- espera ire por el – una vez que vio a su amiga mas decente abrió la puerta de aquella habitación- pasa Richard-la mirada de ambos ex esposos se cruzaron, dejando ver el amor que aun conservaban latentes en sus corazones , el vio en los ojos de su único amor el dolor, la desesperación y tristeza de años y años de separación, la agonia de su dolor de madre al saber que su único hijo estaba al frente de esa maldita guerra en europa, ella por su lado logro ver en los ojos de su único amor el peso de las obligaciones del parlamento, el dolor de su separación, la agonia de la separación, la preocupación por el hijo primogenito y el único realmente concebido con amor

-Richard- susurro ella con dolor deseando sentirse consolada por aquellos brazos que en su mas tierna juventud la habían hecho tan dichosa, sentir la protección de unos brazos que la consolaran, que la animaran y sobre todo la comprendieran, Eleonor deseo como nunca estar entre los brazos de Richard

-Eleonor…- susurro el al reconocer el amor de su única esposa, aquella que el corazón había elegido, para después correr a abrazarla haciendo que su llanto y el de ella se unieran en el mismo dolor y desesperación , pero también en el inconfundible amor que sentían uno por el otro

-los dejare solos para que hablen- sin mas la princesa rusa salió de aquella habitación con toda la discresion de la que fue capaz-Dios mio- dijo tras cerrar la puerta- permite que Terrence vuelva con bien… Eliot, mi amor- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven princesa- tu que estas mas cerca de la fuerza divina, pide por la seguridad de nuestra hija… amor, pide por que pueda llamarla hija mia cuando vuelva, protejela, por que esta angustia en mi pecho se hace cada vez mayor… no se si sea capaz de soportar su perdida, si ella … Dios, perdería la razón definitivamente, permíteme tener a mi hija entre mis brazos nuevamente…

7 de agosto de 1915, Belgica, INSTITUTO MEDICO BERKENDAEL

Las cosas en definitiva no podían ser peores, el equipo medico veía aquel hospital repleto de heridos, alemanes esperando ser atendidos, lamentos adoloridos, quejidos de agonia inundaban el ambiente de aquel lugar se podía sentir en el aire un sentimiento deprimente, que arrastraba con el la presencia que médicos y enfermeras mas detestaban, sin duda alguna el espectro de la muerte rondaba entre aquellos mal heridos soldados

- Spricht jemand von Ihnen Deutsche? (alguien sabe hablar alemán?)-dijo uno de los soldados que los habia conducido hasta ese lugar durante el camino se habían dado cuenta de el ambiente desolador, solo alemanes, heridos eran auxiliados, ingleses no eran atendidos y ellos habían sido amenazados de muerte si los ayudaban, aquello era un verdadero calvario para médicos y enfermeras, cuyo juramento había sido salvar la vida de las personas siempre que estuvieran en sus manos, era un dolor inexplicable a su humanidad y a su ética profesional.

- mein Deutsche ist sehr wenig, aber ich verstehe(mi alemán es muy poco, pero entiendo)-contesto la enfermera rusa con molestia, las escenas del camino habían sido demasiado dolorosas para su amor a la vida humana, ver a miles muriendo sin atención le dolia en extremo, le parecía increíble la crueldad del hombre en la búsqueda del dominio y el podery mas le dolia recordar que su familia era igual, la corona rusa, los zares de Rusia no eran mucho mejores que estos alemanes, ¿hasta donde había llegado la maldad de rasputin? Como era posible que la familia real rusa llegara a convertirse en complice de estas atrosidades?.

-Carvell- se escucho el grito del alemán que los escoltaba hasta las instalaciones de aquel que parecía el hospital de la zona

-si coronel- una mujer de mas de cuarenta años se presento frente al militar mirando con curiosidad al grupo medico recién llegado, su mirada se ensombresia por tanto dolor atendido, pero con una determinación única que la caracterizaba determinación que médicos y enfermeraas notaron de inmediato, esas mujer tenia una energía que intimidaba y a la vez invitaba a la cooperación, claroq eu esto solo podía ser una simple apariencia

-no sabia que habían enviado mas médicos- dijo aquella mujer con un ingles perfecto, su mirada verde mostraba bondad pero también firmesa, su cabello rubio ensortijado estaba perfectamente recogido en un chongo alto atajado por una red especial de cirugía y su cofia pulcramente colocada, su tono era sereno pero dulce como agradeciendo el envio de nuevas manos por un momento esa fue la percepción de Violet, para después pasar a la frialdad y seriedad que había tenido al llegar.

-y no es asi, este equipo es prisionero, sin embargo usaremos sus conocimientos para ayudarnos, vigilalos carvell-declaro el militar alemán con un ingles perfecto- de lo contrario sabes a que te atienes- remato con todo el desprecio de su sentir-falla o permite que estos médicos ayuden a sus compatriotas y seras fusilada junto con ellos-declaro fríamente y en el idionma de lso recién llegados para que comprendieran la gravedad de la situacion

-esta bien señor, por favor pasen por aquí –dijo indicandoles el camino a las enfermeras y médicos recién llegados haciendo caso omiso a la hostilidad de aquel militar, a percepción de Candy esa mujer debería llevar bastante tiempo entre esos hombres para no intimidarse con las agresivas fraces con que la trataban - las enfermeras auxiliaran a los soldados en el ala oeste, mientras los médicos ayudaran en las intervenciones de urgencia de los soldados mas graves

-como saben que no aremos hasta lo imposible para matar a sus soldados- dijo jhon algo molesto por las ordenes y la actitud de los soldados, era medico y ver tanta muerte solo lo desesperaba, ver a su s compatriotas morir lentamente sin auxilio lo martirizaba cada vez un poco mas en la desesperación no sabia que le molestaba mas, si el haber sido arrestados por el enemigo, el hecho de tener que salvar a aquellos que han masacrado a sus mas entrañables amigos y compatriotas o el saber que el equipo medico a su cargo, entre ellos su amada esposa, se encontraban en un peligro inminente

-por que de hacerlo, cualquier medico alemán les reportara y su fusilamiento será inminente, y con ello el mio por supuesto, como se darán cuenta no tengo mas opción que hacerlos cooperar asi que les recomiendo que no se ganen la antipatía de ninguno de los soldados por que será su palabra contra la suya-declaro la hermosa mujer a los recien llegados. A pesar de ser una mujer avanzada mostraba una belleza realmente intrigante, tanto como su fortaleza y dureza, seguridad y pasión por su carrera, sin duda Carvell era un hueso duro de roer, aquela dama les recordaba intensamente el porte y seguridad de Mary Jane, su maestra en enfermeria

-ustedes sigan al general West-dijo indicándoles a los médicos que siguieran a un hombre alto de piel blanca y ojos verdes cabello obscuro y ensortijado, las señoritas síganme- las cuatro enfermeras siguieron a la mujer hasta una estancia con mas de 50 camas con enfermos y heridos, mientras veian a sus compañeros avanzar hacia un seguro incierto

-Jhon…- susurro Violet al ver como su marido se alejaba

-estare bien… cuidate amor…saldremos de esto, no se como , pero te juro que te sacare de aquí amor- sin mas el doctor beso a su esposa y se alejo

-yo lo cuido- dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa- no es justo que algo le pase a ese bobo, el tiene una esposa que lo espere… a mi nadie me espera al terminar esta guerra, si me matan, nadie me espera- dijo tristemente mirando a Flammy

-no digas tontería, no sabes cuanta gente te esta esperando al terminar esto, por Dios Alphonse, cuidate y no hagas una tontería- dijo la dama rusa con angustia, no había encontrado a su primo para perderlo nuevamente

-a sus ordenes jefa- dijo giñandole un ojo a su amiga

-si te matan te revivo y te vuelvo a matar por idiota- le reclamo Candy- eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia ahora Alphonse…. No se te ocurra dejarme sola- un rápido abrazo y el medico fue arrastrado por un soldado alemán

-me cuidare pecosas- sin mas el joven medico se fue con el resto de el equipo medico

-¿Qué es lo que pretende que hagamos?, curar a nuestros enemigos?- dijo molesta la enfermera de gafas tras ver que el medico no se había despedido de ella

-no, lo que espero es que cumplan el juramento que hicieron al graduarse como enfermeras, juramento de preservar la vida sin importar raza, religión o cultura… eso es lo que espero de enfermeras tituladas del frente ingles francés o americano, seria una deshonra para nuestro país que no lo fueran y me daría mucha vergüenza decir que una compatriota dejo morir a un ser humano tan solo por ser alemán, olvidándose que su único enemigo es esta maldita guerra que solo trae muerte por donde quiera que veamos- dijo la enfermera de edad avanzada extendiendo los brazos para que las enfermeras vieran la cantidad de heridos

-¿compatriota?- pregunto sorprendida Violet al escuchar sus palabras

-soy enfermera Britanica, Edith Carvell, me gustaría decir que es un placer, pero estoy segura que para ustedes no lo es, así que , ahora pónganse a trabajar, en las habitaciones de lado derecho encontraran uniformes y utensilios limpios como vendas, desinfectantes y esterilizantes, hagan uso de ellos con cautela ya que nuestras reservas son pocas y nuestros heridos demasiados

-mi nombre es Candice White- se presento Candy mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado por la enfermera sorprendiendo a todos al dar su verdadero nombre

-Violet rom… De Prades- le siguio la enfermera rusa a su amiga pelirroja

-michelle Domine- dijo la francesa con seriedad mientras miraba con seriedad a la enfermera británica -¿Por qué les ayuda siendo británica?- pregunto la francesa

-no es traición se lo aseguro, pero ellos también son seres humanos y merecen una oportunidad, si ellos deciden volver al campo de batalle es su problema morir inútilmente, pero si por lo menos una vida de cada 100 es salvada, entonces abre que mi labor no es vana-declaro la enfermera británica con convicción

-Flammy hammilton… los doctores que nos acompañaron…- pregunto la enfermera de dura mirada,aunque a la mirada sorprendida de las enfermeras estaba levemente sonrojada- ellos estarán bien?

-no se preocupe, serán tratados con respeto y consideración, los conocimientos médicos son bienvenidos para los alemanes a pesar de ser la mayor parte un tanto inhumanos, tienen alta consideración por los médicos, siempre y cuando estos no terminen ayudando a las tropas inglesas y francesas o los aliados

-tambien fuiste hecha reen- pregunto Michelle, eso explicaría el por que aquella mujer ayudaba a los alemanes siendo inglesa

-no… pero esta era mi escuela antes de que esta maldita guerra comenzara…no dejare que por lo que tanto lucharon mis alumnas y yo misma se destruya…

-¿Cómo puede resistir ver a un herido de su patria agonizar sin siquiera intenatar ayudarle- reclamo la enfermera de cabello obscuro y gafas

-es algo difícil y traumatico, pero no hay mas que pueda hacer, si deseo conservar mi vida para salvar la vida de muchos otros- decía mientras revisaba a los soldados- tengo que elegir entre una vida que a final de cuentas también se perderá, o la mia y la de cientos o miles que dependen de mi- dijo la enfermera de cuarenta años mirando con dureza a flammy- ahora manos a la obra si no quieren que los alemanes las fusilen con el alba- tras esa orden Edith carvell siguió revisando a un paciente mas, mientras el escuadrón de enfermeras recién llegadas ocupaban sus lugares a lado de algún paciente con heridas graves

-crees que logremos escapar de aquí- pregunto Candy a su amiga rusa

-espero… mientras tanto debemos ayudar, conosiendo a los superiores ya deben estar formando alguna estrategia para rescatarnos… espero que no se asi- declaro la rusa

-pero que estas diciendo , no quieres que nos recaten?- pregunto Flammy desconcertada

-llevando mas años que yo en esto pensé que lo sabias Hammilton… por cada individuo rescatado… mueren tres… tres soldados muertos por mi culpa. Yo estoy bein, espero que no intenten sacrificar mas vidas por la mia

-tienes razón- dijo candy colocándose la cofia- maldición… ya se me ve la raíz rubia… supongo que dejare de ser pelirroja

-no te preocupes… dudo que los Andrew te encuentren aquí…

10 de agosto de 1915 san blano de dumblan

-llevo cuatro días en este maldito lugar y no se nada de mi pecosa y eso que tengo acceso a la información gracias a mi rango- se molestaba Terry meintras revisaba varios archivos y revisaba la informacion

-Subficial mayor, el Coronel Joffre solicita su presencia urgente en la sala de reuniones- dijo un cabo a su superior

-¿sabes que sucede?- pregunto el militar de cabellera castaña e intensos ojos color océano

-no estoy seguro señor, pero parece que el equipo medico enviado a Luxemburgo no llego- declaro el soldado

-¿equipo medico?- pregunto sintiendo un extraño pinchazo en el pecho

-es verdad, señor usted aun no estaba en este lugar cuando enviaron al equipo medico del doctor hugges a Luxemburgo

-Hugges?, jhon Hugges?- pregunto el ex actor recordando al tio de su condicipula de colegio Patty

-asi es señor, el coronel partió a principios de este mes con su equipo medico, su esposa, dos enferemeras de rango, y algunos nuevos recién llegados de america

-¡America!... maldición- sin esperar mas el joven ex actor literalmente volo hacia la sala de juntas donde hombres de rango y jefes estaban reunidos- estúpida pecosa espero que no se te ocurriera seguir a Jhon hasta Luxemburgo- pensaba el castaño mientras se dirigía a la sala

-suboficial, menos mal que llego tome asiento- dijo un hombre a su lado dejando pasar al chico

-que pasa?- pregunto extremadamente nervioso el joven oficial algo en su corazón lo prevenía, llevaba días preocupado por su pecosa, un presentimiento golpeaba su corazón y al saber sobre ese escuadron el dolor era mas intenso

-bueno… al parecer el ejercito alemán intercepto a la brigada medica que habíamos enviado a Luxemburgo, se presume que están secuestrados, no sabemos si pedirán algo por ellos… o si ya los han asesinado- contesto el suboficial a lado de Terrence, sin duda alguna esas noticias eran una daga atravesando su corazón, pero nadie dijoq eu estar en el ejercito fuera facil

-eso no puede ser cierto-el castaño se sentía extremadamente incomodo y ansioso

-señores este es un caso critico, la brigada no llego a Luxemburgo, urge que preparemos una misión de rescate, veinte enfermeras y ocho medicos iban en esa brigada, las cabezas eran la teniente coronel Violet de prades, el capitán Jhon Hugges, comandante Flammy Hammilton, yel teniente michael francoise, a su lado iban , el sargento Alphonse Rollers, la sargento Michaelle Domine y la sargento Aurora de Prades- dijo el general mencionando a los principales cabezar de aqueolla brigada de médicos, al escuchar el nombre de su amiga rusa una punsada en el corazón hizo estremecer a Terrence, pero el ultimo nombre, lo había hecho congelarse, sentía como si toda su sangre lo abandonara de repente, sin duda alguna esa mujer… ella había usado el nombre de… su madre, su pecosa había cambiado su nombre es por eso que no la había encontrado en los archivos

-necesitamos una brigada dispuesta a enfrentar a los peligros del area belga, sospechamos que el equipo medico fue dirigido a el instituto Berkendael- dijo el general serio- iran el comandante Argoth, el subcomandante Frozzen , les encomiendoeste rescate, seleccionen muy bien a su equipo, es muy delicada esta misión, tienen veinticuatro horas para partir y espero éxito en esta misión- sin mas el general salió de la sala de juntas dejando al mando a los dos militares de alto rango

-como escucharon es una misión delicada, necesitaremos expertos en rastreo, armamento, algunos médicos y traductores- declaro el hombre mirando seriamente a los presentes

-me ofresco a servir como traductor en esta campaña- se levanto de inmediato el ex actor con determinación, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Candy, su Candy estaba en ese lugar, en peligro, en manos enemigas capases de sabra dios que cosas, si se les ocurria tocar un solo cabello a su amada, juraba matar a cada alemán que se le pusiera en frente

-suboficial , que le hace pensar que puede con esta misión, es verdad que tiene o que hay un rango elevado, pero le recuerdo que lleva escasa una semana en este infierno no sabe que hay alla afuera y no tiene experiencia en este ramo

-y si me quedo aquí jamás obtendré experiencia ni conocere lo que hay alla afuera- renegó de inmediato el joven aristócrata con toda la rebeldia y arrogancia que siempre lo habían caracterisado desde su joven infancia.

-tiene agallas para dirigirse asi a un superior suboficial, sabia que por esa insurreccion podri a mandarlo a arrestar por semanas.- dijo arrogante el jefe militar

-con todo respeto mi señor, se que no esta en posición de mandar adescansar a un soldado, y si me permite también señor, dudo mucho que alguno de los aquí presentes domine el alemán, francés, ingles, español, italiano y ruso que manejo yo señor- dijo con toda su seguridad

-arrogante, valiente, aguerrido y rebelde, valla suboficial grandchester, me recuerda tremendamente a su padre- sonrio el hombre al actor- pero si me permite darle un consejo, no abuse de su arrogancia y poder, en esta guerra hay que usarlo en grandes cantidades pero en el campo de batalla, aquí con sus superiores puede ser toda una maldición, escuchame soldadito de juguete, si te llegan a matar alla afuera tu padre querra cobrar mi cabeza, ser el encargado de las estrategias de guerra en la cámara de lores de Inglaterra no es cualquier cosa, si tu padre se entera…

-señor, creci en un ambiente donde solo se hablaba de estrategias militares, pasos para la guerra y protección a la corona, le aseguro que nadie de los presentes puede tener con mayor certeza los horrores de una guerra o la crueldad que se puede usar para proteger algo o alguien, mis razones para estar aquí son autenticas, servir a mi patria… a mis dos patrias, Inglaterra y America, y proteger a lo que mas amo en esta vida, y juro señor que si no soy asignado oficialmente a esta misión tomare mis propias medidas

-esa es una fuerte declaración Grandchester, sabes que podría culparte de traición por ello?- dijo el superior bastante molesto

-pero no lo ara, por que sabe que me necesita aquí señor y con todo respeto mientras usted se debate entre el miedo de a las represalias que mi padre podría tener contra usted por enviarme a esta misión, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso donde la vida de doctores y enfermeras corren peligro, no sabemos de lo que sean capaces esos alemanes con tal de detener a los paiss aliados, eliminar a nuestros doctores y fuerza de salud y auxilio podría bien ser la forma de ganar esta guerra, sin ellos estamos perdidos. – la voz del ex actpr demostraba seguridad en sus palabras y el resto de los integrantes de aquella reunión sabían que el joven castaño tenia razón cada segundo que pasaba era crucial para ellos, no podían esperar mas tiempo, la brigada de médicos enviados estaba en peligro, ya se habían permitido perder agrandes médicos en los hospitales ambulantes

-esta bien grandchester… tu ganas, iras con la brigada de rescate como interprete y traductor, solo pido no estar cometiendo una locura- bien el teniente coronel Stivenson ira como parte de la brigada también…- el hombre al mando seguía eligiendo a los integrantes de la brigada de rescate mientras Terry solo podía pensar que al fin había encontrado s u pecosa

-Por favor Dios, dejame llegar a ella, que este bien, que no le hagan nada, protege a mi angel hasta que pueda llegar a ella por favor…

Unas horas mas tarde las brigadas de rescate estaban listas, los jóvenes valientes que irían en busca de los médicos y enfermeras capturados estaban listo, saldrían en unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo el joven ahora suboficial y traductor de la misión tenia que dar aviso a los hombres en america, quisa, ellos tambiempodrian mover sus influencias

-suboficial- dijo el encargado de los telégrafos al ver entrar a aquel hombre poniéndose de pie y tomando una posición de respeto

-descanse cabo- dijo el castaño con una amable sonrisa

-podrias hacerme un favor- dijo Terry mirando al hombre

-claro suboficial que necesita?

-enviar este mensaje-el actor extendió el papel- allí están todos los datos necesarios, por favor es en calidad de urgencia

-claro señor, enseguida lo envíos

-gracias- sin mas el joven castaño se retiro del lugar pidiendo por que los dos americanos comprendieran el mensaje, o en el peor de los casos, el duque les ayudara a desifrarlo

10 de agosto de 1915, New York

-Alguna noticia- dijo Neal al llegar a aquella residencia

-ninguna, ni de los contactos marítimos, ni los de tierra, ni siquiera de terrence- dijo la afligida dama rusa

-entiendo… bueno en ese infierno no puede ser fácil encontrar a una persona- dijo neal afligido-ojala la ubiera alcanzado a tiempo

-no se culpe joven Leagan… yo no pierdo la fe… aunque algo en mi corazón de madre me dice que mi pequeña esta en peligro… llevo días sintiéndome incomoda, inestable…

-su madre… es increíble que al fin candy encontrara a su madre… y no se diera cuenta… quien diría que la chiquilla a la que trate de andrajosa es nada mas y nada menos que una princesa rusa… y por si fuera poco… muy probablemente la próxima zaarina

-de andrajosa?- pregunto la mujer

-es verdad, creo que usted no lo sabe… mi familia fue quien recogió a Candy en el hogar de Pony

-no entiendo… si es asi por que mi hija lleva el apellido de los Andrew y no el vuestro- dijo la mujer desconcertada

-por que mis padres la llevaron a casa en calidad de dama de compañía de mi hermana elisa, no como hija de los leagan

-santo cielo… no puedo creerlo- dijo ligeramente enfadada la mujer

-creame que me arrepiento del trato que se le dio a Candy en mi hogar, en aquellos días, yo era un chiquillo mimado, siempre oculto a las faldas de mi madre e influenciado por la mala voluntad de mi única hermana… pero claro que eso no es justificación…

-señor Leagan, joven Leagan… a llegado un telegrama- dijo una de las sirvientas por demás nerviosa

-a quien va dirigido?- pregunto el moreno

-a el señor Williams… viene desde francia

-¡de francia, debe ser de algún contacto, alguien que sepa algo de mi hija- dijo la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa llena de esperanza, unos minutos mas tarde amigos familiares estaban reunidos en espera de lo que diría aquel telegrama

-es de Terrence- dijo Albert temblando mientras abria el sobre y leyéndolo mientras ponía una seria mirada

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿que sucede?- dijo Anthony desesperado-¿Qué dice maldita sea?

-no… no lo se… no entiendo…- dijo el rubio completamente desconcertado

-¿Cómo que no lo entiendes?- dijo Anthony arrebatándole el telegrama -¿pero que broma es esta?

Dulce R y j-R pag 23 dialogo 3, RYJ-BE pagina 18 dialogo 7 ire por ella

-Que diablos?- dijo neal después de revisar aquel papel

-¿Qué pasa?, que tiene mi hijo?- pregunto desesperada Eleonor al ver la cara de desconcierto de los tres caballeros

-permitanme- dijo el duque tomando el papel y sonriendo orgullosamente- asi que lo recuerdas terrence

-usted comprende eso?- preguntola cabeza del clan Andrew

-se podría decir que si… solo necesito saber que libro es el que uso

-¿libro?- pregunto Eleonor revisando el telegrama- oh… Terry… no has lvidado…, es mas que evidente Richard… uso romeo y Julieta

-¿tienes la obra contigo?- dijoel duque sonriendo a la mujer de su vida

-ire por el- minutos mas tarde la hermosa actriz llegaba a con un bello libro forrado de cuero marron-aquí esta

-según esto es romeoy Julieta dialogo de romeo… en la pagina 23 trecer dialogo

-¿Qué?- dijeron los presentes mirándose con sorpresa

Seria Candy… y dice romeo…" es ido nuevamente bautizado"…¿nuevamente bautizado?- dijo Eleonor tras leer las líneas

-calma quisas encontremos el sentido si desiframos el siguiente mensaje, pagina 18 bernolio dialogo 7…

-si te apresan te condenaran a muerte… no me gusta como sono eso- dijo Eleonor

-ire por ella… es como termina la frace… en total diría DULCE E SIDO BAUTIZADO DE NUEVO, SI TE APRESAN TE CONDENARAN A MUERTE, IRE POR ELLA…

-eso no tiene sentido- dijo Anthony desesperado

-¡maldicion Terrence!- dijo el duque con preocupación en el rostro

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eleonor preocupada al darse cuenta que su ex marido había comprendido el mensaje

-dice que Candy se cambio el nombre, fue aprendida por enemigos y esta en peligro de muerte, piensa ir por ella- dijo tomando sin permiso el teléfono

-¡dios mio!- dijeron las dos madres con preocupación

-¿Cómo demonios descubrió el mensaje?- pregunto Archie quien se había mantenido al margen de todo

-yo le enseñe esos códigos a terrence cuando era pequeño… es una forma de que los mensajes enviados en el campo de guerra no sean desifrados… maldición, debo ponerme en contacto cuanto antes y evitar que ese idiotaa se arriesgue

- de nada servirá- timida voz de Annie interrumpió- si terrencce decidió ir por ella… lo va a hacer… con o sin ordenes- la joven de cabellos obscuro volteo hacia donde estaba una imagen de la virgen de los milagros- no nos queda mas que rezar por el bien de ambos… se… que el corazón de Terry lo guiara con bien hasta ella

-esos dos siempre han estado conectados de una manera extraña… yo los vi en el colegio… se que Terrence la encontrara- dijo Paty meciendo a su pequeño hijo en brazos

-su amor es mas fuerte que las circunstancias- la princesa rusa cerro los ojos y sonrio débilmente

-maldiccion!- sin mas el joven Anthony salió de aquel lugar maldiciendo a la vida por haberlo separado tanto tiempo de su pecosa y por haber sido tan ciego al desconfiar de ella

-si me disculpan- la cabeza de la familia Andrew también salía de allí, parecía cansado, como si hubiese envejesido de repente, analizando cuales serian sus posibilidades de encontrar a su niña llorona en aquel infierno…

-¿williams?- se escucho la voz del fiel George tras el

-dime George…¿cres poderte hace cargo de los negocios familiares nuevamente?- pregunto el rubio con determinación

-¿Qué estas pensando Williams?- dijo serio el ingles

-no creo que te guste saberlo amigo mio…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa un joven rubio escribia una nota

-no Terrence… esto es una lucha por su amor… pero ante todo esta su vida, si la has encontrado … entonces te ayudare a traerla de vuelta- dijo el joven rubio mientras marcaba por teléfono

-Academia marítima militar- se escucho al otro lado de la línea

-por favor, me urge comunicarme con el capitán Browen… dígale que soy su hijo…

23 de agosto de 1915, Belgica, INSTITUTO MEDICO BERKENDAEL 10 pm

-habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que habían llegado a aquel hospital ocupado por alemanes, las enfermeras que habían sido enviadas a la brigada medica en Luxemburgo ya se habían familiarizado en la que alguna vez fuera la escuela de enfermería de la región, a decir verdad las cuatro enfermeras de la alianza estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de la señorita Edith cavell, era una mujer decidida, fuerte, valiente y entregada a su profesión, cada vez que lse sentían desfallecer ante la fuerte cantidad de trabajo, Cavell lograba reanimarlas con su vitalidad y voluntad para ayudar al herido y reconfortar al desauseado, Candy había aprendido a admirar a esa mujer tanto como había admirado a su buena maestra Marry Jane, era una mujer fuerte y formidable, sin embargo en las ultimas tres noches había una actitud que a Candy le intrigaba aun mas.

Su condición de enfermeras les daba el privilegio del buen trato a su integridad, sin embargo no el suficiente para ser tratadas como aliadas en aquel lugar, ella y sus otras compañeras compartían una celda de descanso , que no era mas que una celda para prisioneros, solo que ellas podían entrar y salir libremente ya que en cualquier momento sus conocimientos podían ser ocupados… lo que intrigaba a candy era que pasada la media noche, Edith salía en compañía de la religiosa Withe, una mujer de la fe que iba por ella, ambas en la protección del manto de la noche salian envueltas en capuchas a un lugar desconocido, hacia mas de 5 dias que notaba esa actitud de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Esta noche no era diferente, Candy podía ver como ambas mujeres salian de aquella fortaleza a la que llamaban hospital de guerra, le sorprendia y su naturaleza curiosa la hacia preguntarse una y mil veces, a donde se dirigían esas mujeres todas las noches después de un arduo dia de trabajo entre los heridos de guerra.

-por Dios Candy que haces en esa mesa?- se dejo escuchar la voz de Violet en un susurro

-Cavell lo hizo de nuev, salió con la hermana White otra vez- dijo la ex rubia a su amiga rusa

-quisas la llamaron de emergencia para ayudar a alguien en otro hospital, ya sabes como es ella… parece una mujer incansable, realmente admirable… no se de donde saca tanta energía, a veces me parece que no es humana… sabes que la semana pasada trabajo tres días seguidos sin descanso, las otras enfermeras dicen que hace eso constantemente, si no se cuida la que caera gravemente será ella, aun asi… como soporta tanta tencion… es decir se va a aacabar su reserva de adrenalina… me muero de envidia, que barbara y sabe tantas cosas, a veces creoq eu esta mejor prparada que los medicos

-si… espero algún dia llegar a ser como ella, con tanto compromiso por su profesión- dijo candy con un suspiro,

-bueno… ya lo eres, no cualquiera viene a este infierno- dijo Michelle despertando- pero yo que tu aghora aprovecho para dormir seguro que pasado mañana nos toca una ronda de dos días seguidos, asi que mi queridísima pecosa anaranjada duérmete ya

-es verdad por que no te destiñes de una vez esa cabeza, pareces zanahoria

-dejenme en paz, ya se caera poco a poco… no puedo desteñírmelo, necesitaría algunas de las reservas que tenemos…. Y no podemos hacer eso, hay muchos heridos, que pensaría Edith, es una gran mujer… una profesional formidable, entregarse de esta manera a su profesión, me gustaría ser asi

-bueno chica ya estasmas cerca, también te has matado trabajando cuidando alemanes- dijo la francesa bostezando

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?... sabes que mis motivos fueron mundanos y egoístas, solo pensaba en alejarme del dolor… no soy como esa mujer, ella esta aquí por amor a la vida y su deber- se reprocho Candy, si no hubiera sido por el dolor provocado por el despresio de Albert y Anthony, y la boda de Terry, ella seguiría en America

-sabias que fue directora de este hospital en tiempso de paz?... cuando este instituto fue tomado por los alemanes ella se reuso a abandonarlo… es increíble su fuerza y determinación- elogio Violet

-Pero algo no encaja, han notado que todas las noches se va por allí con la hermana Withe?-pregunto la hija predilecta del hogar de pony

-oh vamos cariño, ella también debe tener su corazoncito, quizá sea por eso que esta aquí, a lo mejor tiene un guapo soldado alemán por allí escondido, tu que sabes- dijo pícaramente la francesa

-algo me dice que es algo que va mas alla de una simple aventura con un soldado alemán- dijo la pecosa analizando a aquella mujer, como si al rebuscar lograra vislumbrar el secreto de aquella mujer

-Candy sin afán de ofender- dijo flammy molesta- es muy tarde para que estén pensando en la vida privada de esa enfermera, tenemos poco descanso y ustedes lo desaprovechan hablando, duérmanse de una vez y déjenme dormir a mi maldita sea- sin mas la mujer se recostó y les dio la espalda tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza

-¿no podremos pedir que la fusilen por amargada?- pregunto la francesa, desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en ese hospital enemigo la francesa había demostrado su abierta desconfianza y desagrado hacia la que era su superior, Flammy siempre intento someterla y ella la enfrentaba con seguridad.

-no lo creo, ni siquiera nos han hecho caso en cambiarla de celda- dijo Violet apoyando a su compañera francesa, no entendía como su adorable primo había terminado enamorado de esa mujer tan odiosa

-vamos vamos chicas no comenzaremos una discusión, recuerden que hay que estar juntas en esto, no podemos crear mas enemigos cuando estamos rodeado de ellos, somos amigas recuérdenlo

-yo?, amiga de ustedes?, Dios me libre- dijo Flammy desde el interior de sus cobijas

-a quien nos a librado gracias a dios es a nosotras enfermera amargada y sin carácter- dijo la francesa mas molesta que nunca

-¡¿a quien llamas sin carácter francesa estúpida y promiscua, crees que no se que te has acostado con mas de un soldado alemán en lo que llevamos aqui?- Flammy se levanto furiosa por ese comentario

-a ti estúpida cegatona cobarde, tal vez yo sea promiscua pero al menos no soy una hipócrita que me conformo con ver de lejos al Doctor Aphonse suspirando por los rincones cuando el no me ve, eso es en verdad patético, y mas por que eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta que el esta volado por ti- dijo la enfermera francesa con coraje

-tu que demonios sabes, claro que lo veo, pero no debe pasar, y por que diablos tee digo esto

-eso es mucho peor, sabes que puedes alcanzar el amor de ese hombre y te reusas a tomarlo, eso en verdad es ser estupidaa y cobarde

-ya me tienes arta- en ese momento Flammy estampo una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de la francesa

-¡Michelle!- exclamaron las otras dos enfermeras de la celda

-eso si que no limón amargo, nadie me pega y se queda sin su merecido- con el doble de fuerza la francesa devuelve la bofetada a la americana- ya me tienes arto con tus aires de mujer seria y formal- una bofetada mas- crees se perfecta pero vales absolutamente nada, no puedes superar tu pasado con tu disfuncional familia y permites que eso agobie tu futuro, poniendo un pretexto perfecto para no alcanzar tu felicidad- una bofetada mas – claro es tan fácil culpar a tu familia por tu cobardia para alcanzar un poco de amor- y remato con una bofetada mas a la chica de cabello negro

-basta, basta ya dejala Michelle- dijo Violet deteniendo a la francesa que miraba con ira a la enfermera americana

- estas bien Flammy- pregunto Candy ayudando a su ex condicipula

-sueltame… no ten necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie- sin mas la enfermera se solto y salió de aquella celda con los ojos completamente bañados en lagrimas

-ahora si la hiciste buena Michaelle- dijo Candy con reprovacion a su amiga

-alguien tenia que decírselo

- pero no de esa manera- dijo candy molesta

-a ver si asi abre los ojos… ella aun no entiende que es casi seguro que moriremos aquí… y aun asi desperdicia el tiempo pudiendo aprovecharlo con ese medico…

-ire a buscarla, pueden hacerle algo si la ven sola- sin mas Candy salió de la celda para buscar a su ex condicipula

-pobre idiota ya quisiera yo tener a alguien que me mirara como Alphonse la mira a ella…- después de eso el silencio gobernó aquel lugar

-maladita francesa- dijo flammy en uno de los jardines de el hospital- la odio, la odio…maldita sea- sin poder contener sus lagrimas se aferraba a uno de los arboles de aquel jardín

-¿Flammy?- se escucho una masculina voz tras ella que atravezo su corazón

-Alphonse…- susurro ella con incredulidad, a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento era al medico que tanto quería, se sentía indefensa, frágil y odiaba que fuera justamente el quien la viera en ese estado

-¿Qué paso?- se acerco a ella alarmado-¿Por qué estas llorando?, ¿te hicieron algo esos mal nacidos?... voy a matarlos- dijo molesto el medico dispuesto a acabar con todos los alemanes o morir en elintento

-no… no me hicieron nada… tuve una discusión con Michelle, es todo- dijo la morena calmadose un poco

-tienes las mejillas golpeadas…¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto molesto

-bueno… la discusión… se torno bastante ruda- declaro la enfermera calmándose un poc

-¿michelle te golpeo?- pregunto enojado el doctor- mañana va a escucharme

-no le digas nada… tenia… tiene razón-dijo aapenada

-que razón tenia para golpearte, la violencia jamás es una buena razón

-ella… me golpeo por cobarde- dijo la americana con tristeza

-que tontería…-mira nada mas como te dejo- dijo el medico acariciando sus mejillas con preocupación- y al menos me diras por que te llamo cobarde?, te e visto desempeñarte cabalmente todosestos días como presos de guerra

-me llama cobarde por…- en ese momento la enfermera levanta su rostro para mirar fijamente al medico, para el el brillo intenso de sus ojos no paaso desapersivido

-Flammy…- hipnotizzado por ese brillo y guiado por el amor que sentía por esa enfermera el joven medico no resistió mas a su corazón, entregándose a un beso lleno de amor y ternura, solo la luna las estrellas en medio de ese infierno fueron testigos de aquella declaración, junto con cierta pecosa rubia que también miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja

-espero que seas feliz hermanito- dijo Candy- y espero que tu Flammy no desperdicies esta oportunidad que te da la vida

-¿enfermera Candice?, ¿Qué hace fuera de su celda?- la voz de una mujer asusto a la rubia

-ah!... enfermera Carvell, me asusto pensé que podía ser una alemana

-pues pudo ser, asi que retirese a su celda a descansar si no quiere meternos en problemas a todos

-emmm… bueno es que- candy miro hacia sus dos compañeros de trabajao, cosa que hizo voltear a ver a carvell

-por dios- dijo la mujer siendo testigo de la demostración de amor de Flammi y Alphonse- al menos en medio de esta matanza aun existen entimiento como esos… no se precupe White, estoy segura que se la sabran arreglar solos, ahora regrese a su celda

-enfermera Carvell, quisa sea una indiscreción pero… de donde viene usted?

- en efecto es una indiscreción, ahora largo a su celda- dijo la mujer sumamente molesta haciendo que candy saliera disparada hacia su celda

-me caaes bien Candice… pero no puedo permitir que te des cuenta, no confio en nadie para revelar este secreto…

27 de agosto de 1915, Belgica, INSTITUTO MEDICO BERKENDAEL

-que dia- dijo Michelle completamente agotada, mientras se daba un masaje en la cintura

-y que lo digas, cada vez hay mas heridos- dijo Candy tan rendida como su amiga

-y esto no parara- dijo violet mordiendo las palabras con frustración mientras se quitaba la cofia- hasta que esta maldita guerra termine

- y no terminara nunca, mientras la ambicion del hombre siga siendo tan grande, esta guerra puede terminar, pero le sucederá otra, y otra… y será cuento de nunca terminar- dijo la enfermra de gafas y cabello negro

-realmente crees eso flammy?- pregunto Candy sintiendo que esa afirmación era terriblemente verdadera

-la ambicion del hombre lleva a eliminar al hombre, es increíble que existan personas que eliminen una vida humana solo por un trozo de tierra

-es evidente que no conoces la ambicion y el poder, te sorprendería las cosas que llegan a hacer los mas altos dirigentes de los países con tal de conseguir sus deseos mesquinos , con tal de conseguir mas riquezas y poder, nada les importa eliminar culturas completas, ideologías y tradiciones, nada les vale la vida humana, esas son las coronasqeu deben ser derrocadas- dijo violet mirando a un punto indefinido de la habitación

-hablas como si tu supieras como se manejan esos poderes- dijo flammy con burla, a lo que la albina solo atino a mirar a Candy quien conocía su secreto

-quisa… ella solo lo nota- dijo candy como para romper la tensión

-Weibchen gehen eben erst aus (salgan ahora mismo perras)- se escucho el grito de un soldado alemán

-was geschieht?- pregunto violet al ver al soldado actuar con tanto coraje

-Halten Sie still über Sie dumme Krankenschwester, und folgen Sie! (cállate estúpida enfermera y obedece) –grito el soldado alemán mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada a Violet haciendo que esta callera al piso

-¡violet! Exclamaron sus compañeras al verla caer, siendo candy la única que se acerco a ayudarla

- Ich sagte, dass Sie dummes Weibchen bewegen (¡dije que te movieras perra estúpida!)- dijo el hombre tomando a candy por el cabello

-sueltala idiota!- dijo Michelle golpeando al soldado en la espalda- Weibchen!(zorra)- el soldado golpeo igualmente a Michelle dejándola en el suelo

- Move now or it will kill them at once(muévanse ahora o las matare de inmediato)- grito el alemán

-¿que dijo?- pregunto Flammy mientras ayudaba a la lbina a ponerse de pie

- que o nos movemos o nos mata- dijo la rusa limpiándose un hilo de sangre de la nariz producto del golpe recibido

- Diese Dämonen, diesen hier verbringen?(¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?)- se escucho la fuerte voz de Edith Cavell

- Es wird vermutet, dass diese Huren Medizin an Sie gestarteten Feinden gesandt haben (se sospecha que estas zorras han estado enviando medicamentos a tropas enemigas)- declaro el alemán mirando a las enfermeras con despresio

- Das ist nicht wahr (eso no es verdad)- reclamo Violet al ser la única que entendía

- ¡Schweigen!(silencio)- grito el alemán mas molesto y arrastrando a las mujeres Hacia el jardín de aquel lugar, donde por lo menos tres decenas de enfermeras estaban reunidas

-les dire esto en su idioma para que no quede duda- dijo un alemán mirando a las enfermeras- descubrimos que algunas de ustedes estúpidas americanas, inglesas y francesas han estado ayudando a sus compatriotas pese a la amenaza recibida al llegar aquí… mal hecho… tras el general aparecia una enfermera arrastrada por un soldado- su compañera las a delatado a cambio de perdonarle la vida- dijo con una maléfica sonrisa

-mierda- susurro una enfermera a lado de Candy- supongo que hasta aquí llegue- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- no me arrepiento, solo… me duele que no volveré a ver a mi hermano pequeño…

-Tu…- candy estaba atónita mientras la enfermera a su lado la miraba con dulzura

-si sales de aquí con vida… mi nombre es Antonella Mcgrow… solia vivir en Texas… por favor, envía una carta a orland Mcgrow y dile que su hermana murió por su país y pensando en el- la enfermera a penas termino de hablar cuando un dedo traidor señalo a su persona , para después arrastrar a la joven hacia una pared lejana

-maldicion- gruño Flammy- que vergüenza permanecer viva- dijo la morena mientras las valerosas enfermeras fueron señaladas una por una, cuando la delatora llego frente a Cavell se la quedo mirando , para después desviar la mirada y señalar a una enfermera tras de la enfermera inglesa

-Cavell- susurro violet al ver la intensidad en la mirada de la mujer mayor, para ella era obvio quisas era esa mujer laque ayudara a los compatriotas, a los países aliados…

-son todos- declaro la mujer delatora mientras violet veía como Cavell cerraba los ojos como dando una oración en gracias

-bien, ahora todas esas estúpidas al paredón, quiero ver sus sesos regados por el suelo… maten también a esta soplona- dijo el general alemán empujando a la delatora

-Dios mio!- dijo candy al ver como 8 enfermeras eran arrastradas hacia una pared, entre ellas la chica que le había pedido aquel favor

-las demás, vean, contemplen este espectáculo para que aprendan y no se les ocurra cometer el mismo error- dijo el general obligando al resto de las mujeres a ver el triste fin de sus compañeras y para muchas amigas

-Dios- exclamo una al ver como una de sus amigas caia al suelo, desviando su mirada para no presenciar mas

-levanta la cara y mira estúpida- dijo el general abofeteando a la mujer para obligarla a ver el resto de las ejecuciones

-estupido- en un arranque de valor la joven encaro al general escupiéndole la cara

-estupida- sin temblar el general saco su arma disparando su arma contra la frente de aquella desafortunada mujer, un espectáculo que marcaria para siempre a Candy y sus compañeras…

Continuara…

¿cruel?... puede ser, pero nada comparado con la verdadera Guerra, saludos a todas cuídense y las quiero mucho


	29. FATIDICAS CONSECUENCIAS

Otoño de 1919 lakewood chicago

-bien aquí les traigo mas galletas y pastelillos, además le pedi un café a dorothy espero no te moleste- dijo la enfermera albina mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus jóvenes amigas y preguntaba esto ultimo a la rubia pecosa

-para nada, eres libre de pedir lo que gustes Violet- dijo la pecosa con alegría al ver que su amiga ya estaba un poco mas calmada

-dime todas esas hojas sueltas…- dijo violet al ver su diario con paginas y papeles que no van acorde a el elegante tomo- de verdad lograste conservar todas esas vivencias- miro con asombro aquellos trozos de papel que mas bien eran trozos de la misma alma de candy, y por que no trozos de su propia alma, recuerdos dolorosos y tristes

-casi todas… muchas las perdi en el campo de batalla, es para no olvidar, es para recordar a las personas que murieron alla…- dijo la pecosa mirando algunos de esos papeles con tristeza, recordadndo sus vivencias y la cruda realidad que vivio alla en francia y Alemania, realidades que aun conservaba en su emoria como terribles pesadillas y recueros de personas valientes que ofrendaron sus vidas por las de otros

-¿piensas adherirlas a tu diario?- pregunto la castaña mirando interesada tantos diferentes tipos de papel y tintas, la verdad es que le parecía facinante tanta historia contenida en esos trozos de papel sin saber que parte de su historia misma estaba plasmada en ese papel

-eh?, a, pienso pegarlas, son pocos de los escritos que logre salvar de aquel infierno- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amarga- recuerdos dolorosos y perdidas que aun duelen- suspiro al momento de tomar una pequeña hoja que guardaba como un tesoro

-perdiste a muchos amigos y amigas en ese capitulo de tu vida verdad Candy- pregunto la castaña de anteojos mirándola con compasión y ternura, candy podía ser una mujer muy fuerte, pero demasiado sensible, sabia que los amigos perdidos en el campo de batalla serian un amargo recuerdo para candy

-mas de los que te puedas imaginar Patty- dijo la rubia mirando significativamente a violet quien le devolvió la mirada, ella sabia que tan importantes habían sido esas perdidas para la rubia y el resto de la familia, cuantas personas valiosas habían dado su vida en nombre de una libertad que aun ahora no estaban seguras de haber conseguido

-no fue una época fácil. Muerte, dolor, angustia… dolorosos estragos que nos marcaron para siempre- dijo la mujer tomando con fuerza la ensignia de la cruz roja que llevaba en el brazo- personas que no merecían morir en aquel infierno, seres magnificos de los que solo nos queda el recuerdo…-la albina cerro los ojos para no dejar salir las lagrimas que manenazaban con traicionarla al recordarle todo lo que había pasado en aquel pais

-disculpenme chicas- dijo patty de repente- estoy algo inquieta con stear, no ha venido por aquí y esta muy calladito y tranquilo, algo esta tramando, ire a ver si no esta abriendo algún artefacto luis XV de la tia abuela para ver como funciona- dijo sonriendo a lo que las chicas le sonrieron también- vuelvo enseguida- sin mas la castaña se aparto de el grupo en dirección a su casa, dejando en sus cavilaciondes a las dos mujeres

-¿no se lo piensas decir nunca?- pregunto la albina mirando a Candy con angustia, el secreto que ambas guardaban a esa familia era dolorosa, no se atrevían a decirlo pero dia a dia las carcomía un poco mas

-¿para que?, ya paso por ese dolor una vez, pasarlo nuevamente seria atormentarla, para que devolverle el luto- contesto candi mientras tomaba una tartaleta de fresa de el plato

-¿albert…. Albert sigue…- pregunto con cautela la albina, le costaba preguntar por aquel hombre aun, sismpre preguntaba con cautela intentando que la rubia no notara sus emosiones

-no a parado, pero cada dia, perdemos mas y mas la esperanza… tu bien sabes que es prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera, pero aun asi Albert no a parado de buscar, las cosas no son fáciles, mi fe decae dia a dia, la verdad querida violet, no creo que lo lograra

-lo se… fuimos pocos los que salimos con vida de ese infierno, aun ahora me parece increíble que lograramos escapar… algunas veces hubiera preferido haber muerto en ese lugar

-no digas eso, no creo que a el le abria gustado- suspiro la rubia

-tienes razón, no pensare mas en ello- Sonrio la albina- recordar a aquellos que sean ido… Dios

-justamente este troso de papel, me ara recordarlo siempre- dijo la rubia enseñando un troso de bolsa de papel en el que se podían ver los hermosos y elegantes trasos de la dama, visiados quisas por un sentimiento de miedo y angustia…

12 de septiembre de 1915 , Belgica, INSTITUTO MEDICO BERKENDAEL

Aun puedo escuchar los disparos, el recuerdo de aquella fatídica tarde aun me taladran el cerebro, mi mente trae hasta a mi los ojos sin vida de aquella enfermera que me pidiera escribir a su hermano, de aquella otra desafortunada cuyo único pecado fuera el de ser valiente y enfrentarse a los alemanes, aun siento la sangre caliente en mi cara, la sangre de aquella mujer que llego hasta mi manchando mi uniforme y marcando mi alma, conel terror, por primera vez en mi vida, vi la maldad cruda, no tiene nada que ver con las chiquilladas de las que fueron capaces Elisa y Neal en mi infancia y pubertad, no, esta era maldad pura y única, matar por el simple placer o por el deceo de matar, ¿es esto parte de la naturaleza humana? O ¿en que momento aquellos hombres perdieron su humanidad?- escribia la pecosa en una pequeña hoja de papel mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de aquellos días…

_-espero que esto les quede bien marcado, es el escarmiento por su maldito patriotismo y deseos de ayudar a los suyos, estas estupidad decidieron traicionarnos robando medicamentos para sus soldados… que les sirva de escarmiento a todas por si se les ocurre intentarlo, este es el fin que les espera-candy había sido manchada por la sangre de aquella valiente a la que habían disparado , su único error había sido enfrentar a ese general diciéndole sus verdades aquel hombre solo veía divertido el miedo y la indignación, sin mas el general alemán se da media vuelta dejando a todas las enfermeras pasmadas y muertas de miedo, solo Cavell, la enfermera voluntaria, flammy, violet, Michelle y ella estaban mas furiosas que asustadas_

_-no dejare que sea en vano- dijo Cavell permitiendo escuchar a Candy sus palabras, acaso esa mujer… cdy la veía con sorpresa, seria acaso esa la razón por la cual la británica se había quedado en aquel hospital?_

_Un par de horas mas tarde…_

_-necesito un medicamento para este hombre, voy a la bodega, ¿necesitan algo chicas?- pregunto Violet cansada, se veía extenuada, no por el trabajo sino por que las imágenes de esa mañana aun repasaban por su mente una y otra vez_

_-creo que yo también ire… no me siento bien, necesito salir de aquí- dijo flammy- pensar que le estoy salvando la vida a estos asesinos- dijo casi con asco_

_-sin embargo este es nuestro trabajo- dijo muy seriamente Michelle algo muy raro en ella, su tono tenia solemnidad- por mucho que detestems a estos hombres, hicimos un juramento, que era el de salvar vidas sin importar raza, creencias o estatus social_

_-hasta que te escucho decir algo razonable- dijo Flammy deseando distraerse por lo menos con algo de pelea verval con la francesa_

_-me siento tan agotada mentalmente que no contestare tus afrentas Hammilton- respondió la francesa_

_-mejor vamos por lo necesario- dijo candy quien había permanecido callada hasta ahora- yo también necesito apartar mi mente de todo esto, es asqueroso, inhumano… Dios mio, ¿Cuántos hombres están muriendo alla afuera negándoseles medicamento y ayuda?_

_-y nosotras seguimos aquí sin hacer nada, por lo menosb esas pobres infelices que murieron hoy hicieron algo- dijo Michelle hablando lo mas bajo que podía mientras se dirigiian a la bodega de medicamentos, cualquien opinión de insurreccion o de ayuda a los aliados era considerada traición_

_-me pregunto como lo hacían, ¿Quién era el contacto afuera?- dijo Candy seriamente_

_-¿para que quieres saber eso?- pregunto Flammy desconcertada_

_-para si voy a morir en esta guerra maldita, que mi muerte salve a muchos alla afuera que tienen una familia que los espera, madres, padres, hermanos… parejas, hijos- suspiro la rubia_

_-en america también te esta esperando alguien Candice- dijo la albina con seriedad_

_-¿Quién?- dijo ella con amargura_

_-Albert, Anthony, Archie, Annie, Patty incluso el pequeño Stear-dijo la mujer_

_.no lo creo de los primeros dos_

_-¿y Terry?- dijo ella molesta_

_-¿se caso recuerdas?- dijo la rubia comensando a molestarse_

_-idiotas- suspiro la mujer- en fin llegamos- la albina abrió la puerta de aquel lugar encontrando a la enfermera de mayor edad y rango del hospital tomando varios frascos de medicamentos y basiandolos en su bata de enfermera-edith?- hablo la albina asustando a la mujer_

_-por Dios, prade, me asustaste- dijo la mujer tras dar un respingo de autentico susto_

_-¿Por qué has escondido medicamentos?... solo necesitabas 200 gramos y llevas 500- dijo la albina sospechando de aquella mujer_

_-¿Qué dices?, por supuesto que no- dijo la inglesa con solemnidad, tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo la había convertido en una experta mentirosa_

_-tambien robas medicamento para las tropas aliadas, si no es que tu eres la cabeza de todo eso por eso la enfermera se te quedo mirando pero no te señalo, tenia la esperanza de que siguieras ayudando a los aliados junto con ella- declaro la albina-pero le salieron mal los planes por que también la asesinaron- dijo la albina molesta_

_-que estupidez- dijo la inglesa- solo por uqe me equivoque en las medidas no significa nada_

_-eres una buena mentirosa Cavell, has pasado por muchas cosas aquí, intrigas, mentiras bajesas, pero lamento decirte Cavell que por mi vida he pasado por mucho mas que tu y se reconocer a una bribona, mentirosa sin escrupulos cuando la veo… se reconocer a las que se parecen a mi- dijo con una sonrisa- si quieres que no noten la falta de esos trecientos gramos, entonces toma 50 gramos de 6 frascos diferentes- dijo la albina tomando esa cantidad en la forma que había explicado- será mas difícil notar ladiferencia a como lo has hecho últimamente de un solo frasco… Candy, llevate 200 gramos de aquel apartado, Hammilton tu llevate tres vendas de 30 centimetros pero recuerda colocar esas cajas al fondo entre las nuevas y que se usaran hasta dentro de tres meses asi pasara como error de inventario alemán y Michelle tu vigila la puerta mientras Carvell y yo revisamos los nuevos medicamentos, es mas fácil que tu entretengas a los soldados- se sonrio la rusa dejando sorprendida a la enfermera de mayor experiencia_

_-oye… y si me llevo un frasco de cada caja de las de arriba- dijo Candy mirando el altisimo mueble_

_-no me parece mala idea pero quien se subiría hasta alla?- dijo la albina colocando sus manos en la cadera para después mirar atónita como la pecosa comenzaba a escalar aquel mueble_

_-no por nada en el colegio me llamaban…- candy comenzó a subir el mueble con maestriay sonriendo al recordar aquellos días del colegio- tarzan pecosa…_

_-¿Por qué?... por que hacen esto después de haber vivido lo de esta mañana?- pregunto la mujer- no comprenden que están arriesgando su vida, no quiero tener su muerte en mi conciencia- dijo la mujer con angustia mirando al nuevo equipo de enfermeras que se arriesgaban a robar medicamentos para las tropas aliadas_

_- y no la tendrá, ni las enfermeras de esta tarde, esas muertes las tenemos nosotras en nuestra conciencia- declaro Flammy mientras revisaba los vendajes de diferentes tamaños y resistencias- es una deshonra saber que ellas murieron en cumplimiento de su deber… y nosotras permanecemos con vida por cobardes- dijo con cólera la morena_

_-saben que están arriesgando demasiado?- declaro la inglesa pero con una sonrisa al ver la determinación de aquellas mujeres_

_-sabemos lo que estamos arriesgando- dijo la francesa desde la entrada vigilando que nadie se acercara-pero ninguna de las aquí presentes tenemos nada que perder, la mona que vez alla arriba viajo hasta aquí en busca de la muerte por que el amor de su vida se caso con otra y los otros dos idiotas que decían amarla le dieron la espalda pensando que había entregado su doncelles con el hombre que se caso, menudo par de sabandijas_

_-eso no es verdad- dijo candy desde arriba mientras tomaba los frascos y miraba con mala cara a la francesa por andar ventilando su vida_

_-si claro- dijo Michellecon burla dándole una ultima mirada a la pecosa para después mirar a la enfermera de cabellera negra- la amargosita que se esta robando las vendas … bueno mejor morir joven que morir amargada- dijo la francesa sabiendo que con eso sacaría de sus cabales a la morena_

_-no te doy lo que te mereces solo por que nos pueden descubrir- dijo la morena mirándola amenazadoramente_

_- ya tendremos oportunidad de medio matarnos alla afuera-la loca que te asusto… su esposo esta en el mismo riesgo-sonrio la francesa con ternura a la rusa-y yo… yo solo vivo mi vida como si fuera el ultimo… asi que si este es el ultimo, por lo menos hice lo que quice- se sonrio la francesa_

_-gracias chicas, no tienen ni la menor idea de a cuantos soldados están ayudando- sonrio Cavell_

_-bien mente maquiavélica, ya tenemos el medicamento ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo?- dijo la morena- es demasiado, en eso no pensaste-le dijo flammy a la rusa quien veía la gran cantidad que tenían las enfermeras en manos, era seguro que se notaria de inmediato_

_**-me llevo a este soldadito a la morge… y de paso dejo la mercancía en donde acordamos cavell, apurate antes de que los alemanes se den cuenta…¡Violet!...¿candy?... ¿Michelle?, ¿flammy?, que demonios están haciendo aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo caminando hasta Hamilton y tomandolas por los hombros**_

_**-creo que lo mismo debería preguntar yo Alphonse- dijo flammy con nerviosismo- no me digas que tu…**_

_**-estas ayudando a cavell con lo de los medicamentos… Candy, Violet , ustedes también… se están arriesgando demasiado, no las quiero ver esto- dijo seriamente el medico**_

_-llego el transporte- dijo la francesa sonriendo ante la coincidencia de el asunto- no cabe duda que dios nos hace y nosotros nos juntamos mira que arriesgarnos a estas estupideces, dime si los otros dos también se están arriesgando_

_-michael y Jhon también están haciendo lo mismo- dijo declaro el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a sus amigas en especial a Violet_

_-¿Por qué Jhon no me dijo nada?- dijo molesta la albina_

_-por que no quería meterte en esto también, pero mira que tu solita te veniste a involucrar, ¿sera que algún dia ejen que las protejamos?- se molesto el pelirojo_

_-menos charla y mas acción- dijo cavel ocultando los medicamentos y vendajes en el cuerpo del soldado- ellos se darán cuenta si nos retrazamos mas_

_-ten mucho cuidado Alphonse, esconde muy bien todo esto, supongo que no es la primera vez que lo haces- dijo la albina_

_-bruja- sonrio el pelirrojo con picardia_

_-hoy por la noche tu y flammy iran a recoger el medicamento como dos enamorados… las muestras de cariño no se les dificulta- dijo la albina con burla haciendo sonrojar a los dos jóvenes- entonces Cavell tu sales con candy a ayudar a los enfermos que vas a cuidar por la noche…_

_-como lo…- dijo la inglesa desconcertada_

_-te lo dije… soy una mujer que conoce de fraudes, intrigas y engaños… una noche te acompañara Candy, otra te acompañare yo…_

_-no podemos hacer eso, justo por eso es que me voy con la hermana White- dijo la inglesa-_

_-bien, que la hermana White se traiga otro habito… lo vamos a necesitar- se sonrio la albina – oye candy…¿alguna vez te imaginaste de novicia?..._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunto la rubia pecosa sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedia_

_-_las primeras veces fue fácil, nadie notaba la diferencia- seguiaescribiendo la rubia pecosa-pero aquel dia llego, pensé que era nuestro fin que habíamos sido descubiertas

_-aus Weibchen-(fuera perras)- grito de nievo el soldado alemán de la ultima vez-Der General will mit Ihnen sprechen (el general quiere hablar con ustedes)_

_-wharum?-(por que?)- pregunto violet_

_-die Medikamente (los medicamentos)- simplemente dijo el soldado, la seriedad y odio en aquellos ojos no les daba buena espina las cuatro enfermeras sintieron como se les congelaba la sangre, acaso habían sido descubiertas?_

_-Jhon!- dijo violet al ver a su esposo en el jardín_

_-Violet!- corrió el medico para abrazarla-¿cres que nos descubrieron- dijo aparentando el abrazo_

_-me temo que si- dijo la albina en un susurro_

_-si es asi, niega todo entendido?, lucharemos hasta el fin_

_-Flammy- dijo el pelirrojo hasta llegar a la enfermera_

_-alphonse… susurro la morena_

_-no te preocupes, no te dañaran- le sonrio el pelirrojo_

_-Candy- se escucho la voz del doctor Michael- están bien, no les han hecho nada?_

_-no doctor, estamos bien… por ahora- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa_

_-me alegro- dijo el medico acariciando la mejilla de la pecosa con ternura haciéndola sonrojar_

_-si, y es aquí donde una extraña tener a alguien que te quiera, soy la oveja sin pareja- se burlo la francesa mirando a las tres parejas- parece que tienes un pegue multinacional pecosa, los americanos, escoseses e ingleses no funciono… ¿Qué te parece un francés?, somos buenos amantes- se burlo la francesa para después pasar a lado de la pecosa dejándola todavía mas roja_

_-separence ahora mismo-se escucho el grito de soldados alemanes- formación en línea- tras esto los médicos y enfermeras se organizaron-hemos descubierto irregularidades en los inventarios médicos- dijo el soldado, enfermeras y médicos estaban reunidos en el jardín-no podemos detectar aun si hay error en nosotros o en los cuarteles generales donde nso abastecen, pero les aseguro que si nuevamente, alguno de ustedes estúpidos aliados han decidido traicionar nuestra buena fe de mantenerlos con vida … no solo los traidores lo pagaran sino todos, no nos arriesgaremos a que una nueva insurreccion se de… a partir de hoy solo médicos y enfermeras alemanes están capacitados para entrar al area de medicamentos, el resto serán relegados a simples prisioneros de guerra y trabajaran para nosotros¿alguna duda?- las enfermeras y doctores implicados solo apretaron los puños en impotencia_

-la tencion es mas evidente desde aquel dia-la rubia seguía escribiendo para desahogarse- las enfermeras alemanas hacen inventario cada tarde del medicamento, revisan exhaustivamente que las raciones sean las indicadas, los oficiales alemanes son cada vez mas lasivos con nosotras, no creoq eu nos respeten por mucho tiempo, han sido escasos los días que he estado en este infierno y sin embargo se me hacen como toda una vida, algunas veces la desolación y la cruel dad de estas personas, si es que se le puede llamar asi, me hacen desear morir antes d seguir viendo tanta atrosidad… por ahora la única forma de ayudar a nuestros compatriotas es disminuyendo las dosis aplicadas a los solddos alemanes, pero no es suficiente y ellos se empeñan en ir eliminándonos, hace a penas tres días un soldado abuso y mato a una enfermera… siento que no resistiré mucho y temo que las próximas en la listas seamos las chicas y yo, si bien, nos han respetado ya que Edith Cavell nos brinda algo de protección, no se que será el dia que nos descubran… llevamos solo un par de días en esta jugarreta… pero temo que no durara mucho, mi único aliciente ahora es el instinto de supervivencia, y la alegría de haberlo encontrado- escribia candy en una bolsa de papel, en las ultimas semanas escribir era su único consuelo, la única forma en que lograba desahogar su dolor y frustración, la única forma de no caer en la locura y desesperación

-¿sigues con esa mania de escribir?- se escucho una voz tras ella

-¡flammy!- exclamo asustada- me asustaste

-mas miedo me va a dar si nos descubren por tu culpa- dijo flammy molesta- Edith se esta arriesgando mucho como para que tu lo eches a perder con tus estupideces

-suficiente tenemos con que el mes pasado estuvieran revisando la casa de Baucq- declaro la morena

-mucho me temo que nuestra querida superior Cavell no solo esta ayudando en esta guerra como enfermera, sino como espia e intermediaria, no es solo robar unas pastillitas, llevar y traer medicamentos es cosa de niños, en comparación de lo que esta haciendo esa obstinada mujer-declaro la albina

-alguien tenia que tener los pantalones para hacerlo no?- dijo la francesa-demonios cada dia siento el aliento de la muerte mas cerca- suspiro la mujer

-no seas ridícula, la muerte es con algo que convivimos a diario, deja de dramatizar- declaro la morena mirando a la francesa de mala gana

-bueno no todas podemos ser unas malditas frias sin sentimientos con nervios de acero que no nos importa en lo mas minimo nuestras vidas, habemos quienes si agradecemos la vida- dijo Michelle retando como siempre a la enfermera americana de gafas

-basta ya… estamos demasiado metidas en esto como para estar peleándonos entre nosotras mismas- dijo Violet parando la disputa que seguramente comenzaría

-no se por que Edith te confio el secreto- dijo Michelle con molestia

-por que no podía confiar completamente en una incompetente como tu- respondió mordaz

-maldita bruja- Michelle se había puesto de pie dispuesta a iniciar una pelea física

-¡ya basta!- se escucho el grito de Candy en medio de ellas- ¿Qué parte de que estamos metidas hasta lo mas profundo de esto no entienden?

- lejos de estar peleando como un par de estúpidas colegialas debemos estar pensando en como confundir los malditos registros, si tienen tiempo para iniciar peleas estúpidas es por que al fin encontraron una forma de sustraer los medicamentos sin que ellos lo noten- tras esto todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio

-hay una- dijo Michelle de repente- pero no te va a gustar nada- dijo con pesar- yo misma que no tengo escrupulos no estoy muy convencida- dijo la mujer cerrando fuertemente los ojos

¿y cual es?- pregunto Violet mirándola suspicas

-seleccionemos a los soldados que ya no tengan remedio… demosle agua en vez de medicamentos liquidos… inyectemos porciones menores a las que debemos y el resto…

-seria matar alemanes- dijo Candy angustiada

-¿y no ellos están matando a los soldados aliados?- dijo Michelle con determinación- aquí en este lugar Candice… ya debiste haber aprendido que no existe ese mundo rosa en elq eu crees- dijo molesta la francesa

- es una idea cruel… pero efectiva- dijo Flammy con pesar, a ella no le gustaba sacrificar vidas, pero por una vez apoyaba la idea de la francesa, o los alemanes, o sus compatriotas

-ayer hable con Jhon…- dijo Violet- ellos también están en esto, Jhon, Alphonse y michael… ellos también se están arriesgando con ese método…

-solo con los medicamentos?- pregunto la hija del hogar de pony

-no… también están llendo con Cavell- dijo la rusa angustiada- temo por mi esposo… tengo miedo que se arriesgue de mas- dijo la mujer austada

-desde que estamos en este lugar ese sentimieto de angustia ya es el diario vivir- declaro la pecosa vistiendose como novicia-y tienen razón en lo de cavell, ella esta llevando información alemana a los aliados- declaro

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo la rusa sorprendida

-por que yo misma le ayude a Cavell y la hermana White- suspiro

-¡Candice!- le recrimino la frnacesa

-escuchen chicas, aquí yo soy la huérfana, la que nadie espera en casa, si tengo amigos, pero elos seguirán adelante sin mi, y mi país y el resto de los aliados nos necesitan, asi que no hay pero que valga- dijo terminando de ponerse el habito-yo correré esos riesgos ustedes solo seguirán robando los medicamentos para que Edith y yo los llevemos al refugio, ahora que ya no contamos con el apoyo de baucq las cosas se complican, los alemanes sospechan de Cavell y si alguien a de caer con ella esa sere yo

-ni loca, no solo tu te llevaras el merito

-maldita sea, entiende Violet- dijo la pecosa sorprendiendo a todas con su vocbulario- a ti te espera un esposo… un país que tiene las esperanzas en ti, a flammy la espera el amor de Alphonse Michelle ama la vida y a mi?. ¿Qué me queda a mi?, solo la motivación de ayudar a los demás, y si e de moriri por esa misión, pues bienvenida sea la muerte, si me disculpan, debo acompañar a Edith

-¿Candy?... hoy no te toca ir con Cavell- declaro Flammy sorprendida tras el discurso de la pecosa

-no… pero hoy va al refugio donde el se encuentra- declaro la pecosa con una sonrisa

-siempre que vas al refugio donde se encuentra ese soldado vas aunque lleves dos días seguidos en quirófano- dijo la albina mirando preocupada a su amiga, sabia lo importante que era ese castaño para la pecosa, pero aun asi, sabia que lla se estaba arriesgando a enfermar si seguía trabajando asi

-no puedo dejarlo solo, bien lo sabes- dijo la pecosa con pesar, no me perdonaría el que algo le pasara, no se como es que llego aquí, pero, el también tienea alguien esperándolo en america- dijo con tristesa

-ah!, el amor, el amor!- se burlo la francesa

-mas bien la fraternidad- dijo Candy con una sonrisa- voy a buscar a cavell… chicas cuídense… esos malditos intentaran pasarse con ustedes sabiendo que cavell no esta

-si eso sucede les damos a Michelle, a ella no le importara un revolcón mas- se burlo flammy

.agradece que violet esta aquí de lo contrario tu nariz ya estaría hundida en esa horrible cara tuya- se molesto mas la francesa

-por favor, no se maten entre si- se burlo la pecosa

-no prometemos nada- dijeron las dos damas entre si. La verdad es que empezaban a comprenderse y llevarse bien, se respetaban mutuamente

-nos vemos ma starde chicas- sin mas la enfermera disfrazada de novicia salió de aquel lugar en busca de la que ella consideraba su nueva maestra

-te tardaste Candice- dijo la mujer al verla llegar

-lo se… y lo siento, tuvimos una pequeña discusión… Edith, debemos tener cuidado, las cartas que llevamos hoy son muy delicadas

-lo se… pero por ahora vámonos, la hermana White me dijo que el soldado al que cuidas a tenido avaces- sonrio la mujer

-de verdad?, gracias dios mio- dijo la pecosa con lagrimas de felicidad

-es muy probable candice- ahora vamos –sin mas las dos mujeres se alejaron en la obscuridad de la noche hacia un convento que serbia como refugio de los aliados, donde se atendían las heridas de los ingleses americanos y frnaceses- ve a ver a tu paciente, después me alcansas en la sala principal- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-enseguida estoy contigo, solo ire a verlo- sin mas la rubia se aleja de la mujer

-es una buena chica… será una gran enfermera… no, ya lo es- sonrio cavell para después dirigirse a la sala principal

12 de septiembre de 1915

-¡maldita sea!, un mes, un maldito mes en esta brigada y nada, me llevan los mil demonios- se escuchaba a un iracundo soldado en las trincheras

-Teniente Grandchester- dijo uno de los soldados-las tropas inglesas trataron de romper el frente enemigo. Sin embargo, sólo lograron ocupar la línea delantera de los alemanes

-¿Qué parte de que no atacran no entendieron…mierda!- grito mas enojado- reúne a los hombres, recuerden que no es nuestra prioridad mezclarmnos en la batalla, nuestra misión es rescatar a la brigada medica y ya llevamos un maldito mes perdiendo el tiempo

-lo se Teniente pero estamos rodeados no podemos avanzar

-¿Qué?... maldita sea, llama al oficial George, no podemos quedarnos aquí, que preparen una estrategia, asi tengamos que asaltar de frente vamos a salir de este oyo, mierda…

-señor enviaran refuerzos a las compañías, traerán aquí a los recién llegados de america, las tropas nos cubrirán para que salgamos de inmediato

-peparense todos para salir, envíen la información al general Frozzen, es de inminente importancia que envíen la mayor cantidad de soldados a esa area o perderemos el territorio

-si señor- sin mas el soldado se retiro del lugar

-Candy… mi candy, donde esta specosa, espero que no presencies estos infiernos mi amor- suspiro el ahora Teniente Grandchester, en tan solo un mes había asendido de una forma descomunal, gracias a su astucia y poder de convencimiento, aunado a su valor, para sus hombres era un hombre, o muy valiente o muy estúpido, hacia a penas dos semanas que arriesgo su vida en medio de una lluvia de disparos para rescatar a una enfermera inglesa ganando asi su nivel de sargento, claro esta que para lo que algunos era un valor incalculable, para el castaño solo fue el acto reflejo de salvar a una mujer de cabellera rubia risada, no, el no era un hombre muy estúpido o muy valiente, simplemente era un hombre muy enamorado, por otra parte las noticias que le llegaron del cuartel general al momento de recibir ordenes lo sorprendieron, un telegrama de urgencia de New York, avisaba que sus rivales de amor, los muy idiotas habían seguido sus pasos, uno por tierra y el otro por mar- genial, de jardinerito a marinerito de agua dulce- se burlo el castaño- y de vagabundo a soldadito de plomo… trio de idiotas, a que somos estúpidos no?, venir a una maldita guerra por unas faldas, si, somos estúpidos, pero unos estúpidos muy enamorados…

12 de septiembre de 1915, puerto de sthampton

-sigo pensando que es una estupidez que te enlistaras en la marina Anthony- dijo el coronel Browen a su bastago – estos tiempos son de inminente peligro, no es un juego muchacho

-lo se papa… pero no podía quedarme en america su¡in hacer nada, y mirano esta nada mal para ser mi segunda semana en el area de rastreo… al menos ya estoamos seguros de que Candice esta en el instituto Berkendael- dijo el rubio con determinación

-hijo, no puedes abandonar tu puesto aquí para ir a aquel lugar, te tomarian como desertor y hasta traidor por usar la información oficial para fines personales- declaro el capitán

-lo se… yo no puedo hacer mucho… pero enviarle esto al imbesil del teniente grandchester y al tio Albert servirá de algo, ellos están en tierra y s han pasado seguro que será mas fácil ahora que estamos seguros dos semanas desde que estoy aquí…

-las mismas dos semanas que la señora Elroy esta en cama, par de mocosos endemoniados mira que largarse asi al mismo tiempo

-es increíble que Albert y yo pensaramos en lo mismo justo ese dia, pero te aseguro que no nos pusimos de acuerdo, de lo contrario uno abria convencido al otro de quedarse

-todo esto por esa muchachita rubia, increíble lo que unas faldas pueden hacer

-no te burles papa, que años atrás también te arriesgaste por las faldas de mama- se burlo el joven marinero

-respeta mocoso, que es de tu madre de quien hablas

-y es de la mujer que será madre de tus nietos de quien hablas tu-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-no cantes victoria muchacho… no cantesvictoria

FRANCIA, 12 de septiembre de 1915

-seran enviados la operación 128 necesita refuerzos los están cercando y la brigada de rescate necesita salir rumbo al instituto berkendael, se recibió información dentro del territorio enemigo por parte de unos espias que parte de la brigada de médicos y enfermeras que enviamos hace casi un mes están en ese lugar, alístense parsalir de inmediato

-yo quiero ir- dijo de repent un rubio entre los hombres

-sargento Andrew, no creoq eu eso sea posible, sus conocimientos son mas importantes aquí

-fui un trotamundos, conozco de supervivencia y no seria la primera vez que me enfrentoa la frialdad de la guerra, conozco bastante del territorio enemigo y tengo un interés particular por esa brigadas, le pido coronel que me permita paricipar en este asalto, además de que también tengo conocimientos médicos, asi que se llevaría tres hombres en uno, soldado, traductor y medico

-Andrew… prepara tus cosas

-enseguida señor- dijo con una amplia sonrisa el rubio de mayor edad luciendo un corte militar

-sargento… tiene un telegrama urgente de Londres- dijo un soldado a lado de Albert

-gracias- dijo el rubio tomando el papel para comenzar a leerlo-Candy . instituto beakerdal. Información segura. Anthony.- leyó el joven para después arrugar el papel- tienes que estar bien pequeña… ya vamos por ti, resiste...

12 de septiembre de 1915 , Belgica, INSTITUTO MEDICO BERKENDAEL

-¿Cómo esta tu paciente consentido?- pregunto la mujer al ver con que cuidado y cariño la rubia limpiaba las heridas y cambiaba las vendas de aquel desafortunado hombre

-el gato esta bien señora- sonrio la pecosa al conocer el sobrenombre que le habían dado a aquel soldado

-¿el Gato?- pregunto la mujer sorprendida

-ya a estado al borde de la muerte varias veces, según comentarios de otros soldados, y siempre a salido con vida, dicen que tiene mas vidas que un gato- sonrio la pecosa mientras tapaba con una lijera sabana al soldado mal trecho que descansaba en aquella cama

-no despertó mientras estabas con el- pregunto la mujer

-no… pero creoq eu mejor asi, en cuanto me vea me va A retar por haber venido a este infierno… aun no entiendo como alguien tan dulce como el esta aquí, como es que decidió venir a este lugar, no tiene nada que ver con el, él ama la creación, la vida, ¿Qué vino a hacer en este lugar donde solo la maldad y la muerte existen?

-bueno, es el llamado del deber, yo lo entiendo, cuando ese llamado llega a ti, no hay poder humano que te detenga, tu también estas aquí por ese llamado, tu eres una buena persona y sin embargo…

-no Edith, mis razones fueron cobardes y mezquinas, yo vine aquí uyendo- dijo la mujer con pesar recordando con tristeza las circunstancias que la llevaron hasta ese lugar

-¿uyendo?, que puede ser mas terrible que este infierno para salir uyendo de america en busca de una muerte inminente- pregunto la enfermera con curiosidad

-uno mismo, el infierno interior Edith, pero traje conmigo ese infierno- declaro la pecosa con temor, aun le dolia el matrimonio de Terry y la desconfianza de los Andrew

-mal de amores eh- dijo la mujer con una actitud inusualmente relajada para ella, candy siempre la habai visto como una mujer dura y fuerte, la sonrisa maternal que le dedicaba era nueva para la joven enfermera

-si… mal de tres amores, no haber decidido a quien amo realmente, Sali uyendo de mis sentimientos, deseando estar lejos de los tres para por fin decidirme pero… ahora, muy probablemente jamás vuelva a ver a ninguno, ya no tiene caso lamentarse- declaro la pecosa

-y ahora, aquí ya sabes a quien amas?- pregunto la mujer con ternura maternal

-creo saberlo, pero no tiene caso recordarlo cuando , no lo volveré a ver, tu y yo sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que nos atrapen, solo espero que el –dijo mirando al joven postrado en la cama-pueda salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen, tiene un fuerte motivo para salir de aquí con vida

-cuanta resignación tienes a la muerte pequeña pecosa… aun asi yo no pierdo la esperanza, aun creo que podemos llegar a ser libres

-esperoq eu tengas razón Edith, pero sabes que tu y yo somos las mas involucradas en esto

-aun no se por que decidiste ayudarme también en las misiones de espionaje- dijo la mujer mirando a la rubia

-muchos soldados están muriendo alla afuera a causa de falta de atención medica, a falta de información, soldados que tienen a alguien en casa esperándoles, personas que le aman e incluso dependen de ellos, muchos niños en el mundo están quedando huérfanos a causa de esta guerra, yo soy huérfana y se el dolor tan grande que eso refiere… es por eso, yo no tengo a nadie esperándome cuando esta guerra termine asi que … no tengo nada que perder por ayudar y si mucho que ganar, este hombre aquí postrado es gran evidencia de esa verdad

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el soldado?- dijo la mujer mirando al apuesto caballero en aquella camilla de hospital

-Alistear, Alistear Corwell….

Otoño de 1919 lackewood

-eres insoportable, jamás nos digiste que ayudaste a edith como espia, te llevaste toda la gloria- dijo la albina con un gracioso puchero

-jajajaj y también todos los sustos- dijo la pecosa con una radiante sonrisa

-debiste confiar en mi pecas… no sabes como me angustie cuando me entere… oye por cierto que paso cuando Alistear despertó?

-ah… lo que sospeche, casi me mata por haber ido a ese infierno… pero cuando escucho las razones por que lo hice, quería matar a esos tres cabezas huecas

-tus tres amores- sonrio la albina…

18 de septiembre de 1915 , Belgica

-Candice!, candice!- se escucho el grito de una mujer por aquel hospital clandestino

-hermana White que le pasa por que esta tan exaltada?- pregunto la enfermera al ver a la hermana tan nerviosa

-el gato!, el gato!- dijo la mujer sin poder articular mas

-¿se volvió a meter el gato a la cocina?, dígale a la hermana Magdalena, ella ya le agarro la maña al animalito- dijo la pecosa regresando a su vendaje

-¡no, no , no!, el soldado, al que llaman el gato, despertó!, despertó!- dijo muy exaltada

-¿Qué?... ¡stear!- sin esperar mas la joven rubia salió del lugar corriendo hacia su amado primo

-¿Dónde… donde estoy?-pregunto el soldado con voz pastosa a penas enfocando su mirada tras muchos días en inconciencia

-stear, stear, me escuchas?- dijo candy mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban al tomar los signos vitales de el joven recluta

-¿candy?...¿eres… eres tu?, tuve un extraño sueño… soñé, que era apresado por alemanes en la guerra…¿Cuándo volviste de New York?- pregunto el joven sin caer aun en su realidad

-no hables stear, aun estas delicado… debes reposar, llamare a alguno de los médicos para que te revisen

-¿medicos?...¿que me paso?, en donde estoy- dijo el castaño intentando levantarse

-calmate Stear, no te hace bien exaltarte… hermana White por favor llame a Jhon o a Alphonse par auqe venga a revisarlo- dijo la pecosa con angustia

-si, ahora voy por ellos- dijo la religiosa saliendo rápidamente

-hermana White?- dijo mas confundido el castaño

-asi que el gato volvió a salir de esta… es la cuarta gato… ya solo te quedan tres asi que cuidalas- se burlo un soldado a lado de el

-entonces… realmente estoy en Alemania preso de los enemigos, rayos!- dijo recostándose con dificultad

-no presisamente, pero si,algo hay de eso- dijo la pecosa terminando de anotar los signos vitales del soldado

-¿y como es que tu estas aquí?- dijo el castaño exaltándose de nuevo

-este… larga historia stear-susurro la pecosa-pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que tu te recuperes y podamos sacarte de aquí- dijola pecosa con cautela

-¿entonces el soldado durmiente despertó con el beso de la enfermera pecosa?- se escucho una voz burlona tras la rubia

-Alphonse, eso no es gracioso, mejor revisalo y dejate de tonterías- reprendió la pecosa

-pero que carácter, agradece que sea yo el que lo revisa y no Michael, esta que heccha chispas, capas que en vz del medicamento le da sianuro, esta que se muere de celos por este soldado-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona mientras candy y alistear se sonrojaban

-pero si seras bobo, el es mi primo- dijo candy con enojo

-¿Alistear?- se escucho una voz tras ellos

-Michael…- susurro la pecosa

-es verdad, se aprecen… mucho pero pensé que , crei que el había…¿Cómo es posible?- dijo el medico desconcertado

-Michael, es Alister solo que no trae gafas es mas alto y mas delgado- dijo la pecosa mirando con cariño a su primo- estas vivo

-tienes que recuperarte Corwell, seguroq eu tu familia se vuelve loca de alegría al saberte con vida- sonrio el medico

-si, en esa familia tienden a revivir los muertos- se burlo el pelirrojo

-¡ALPHONSE!- volvió a reprender la rubia

-¿Qué… quiso decir?- dijo el castaño sientiendose muy fatigado

-nada, tonterías mias, ahora por favor alister gato, descansa, necesito que duermas para que te recuperes por completo,mas tarde enviare a Candy con un tazon de sopa caliente para que te restablezcas, por ahora es mejor que descanses, ya habrá mucho tiempo para que se pongan al dia con sus vidas- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como el soldado comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

-tenemos mucho… de que … hablar Candy- dijo el castaño antes de quedar profundamente dormido

-¿estara bien?- pregunto la pecosa al ver a su primo caer en un profundo sueño

-si, lo estará, solo necesita descanso y buena alimentación- dijo el medico con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-debe darte mucha alegría ver como se esta recuperando Alistear- dijo el medico rubio posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de candy

-si, muy feliz- respondió candy con toda inocencia

-eh, eh, eh, manos donde pueda verlas- dijo el pelirojo malmirando a el medico rubio

-ahora que te pasa?- dijo el medico retirando las manos de los hombros de la pecosa

.te conozco y no dejare que te aproveches de mi inocente hermanita- dijo el medico pelirrojo con un gesto molesto en el rostro

-¿Qué?, como que aprovecharme, me haces sentir como un degenerado- dijo molesto el medico rubio

- por que lo eres- se burlo el medico de cabello rojo

-actuas como un hermano celoso- le reclamo el otro medico

-eh, pues claro que si, adopte a candy en cuanto la conoci, asi que mas te vale alejar tus suscias manos e intenciones de ella

-me haras quedar mal con ella, mis intenciones son buenas- declaro el medico rubio discutiendo con el otro medico en una actitud infantil que hizo sonreir a candy

-si como no, como si no te conociera chico listo- seguía discutiendo el pelirojo

- me pregunto si asi se sentirá tener un hermano sobreprotector… ¿Qué les habría hecho Alphonse a Albert, Anthony y Terry de habernos conocido en esos tiempos… jejeje muy probablemente no me dejaría nia sol ni a sombra, verdad stear- dijo la enfermera acariciando los cabellos castaños de el soldado que descansaba apasiblemente

18 de septiembre de 1915 belgica

-tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con el asalto que daremos, estamos muy cerca de territorio enemigo tras mucho tiempo de intentarlo al fin lo logramos, es de suma importancia que un grupo pequeño salga a reconocer el terreno, el resto se quedara aquí a espera ordenes para llegar al lugar

-¿Cuántos iran teniente Grandchester?- pregunto un soldado a su superior

-ire yo y un soldado mas, debemos aparentar ser alemanes- dijo el castaño decidido- Albert creo que eres el indicado- dijo la caballero mirando a el hombre que había llegado como refuerzo días atrás- tienes tanto interés como yo en que esta misión se resuelva con éxito- declaro el ex actor con una sonrisa- además de que eres el único que pasaría por alemán por tu acento perfecto

-como usted diga…"teniente Grandchester"- dijo el rubio mirando con ironia a su ahora superior

-señor con todo respeto, usted debería quedarse aquí, si algo le pasara nos quedariamos sin líder y…

-digame Stivens, ¿conoce algún otro soldado entre los presentes que entienda al 100% el alemán?- pregunto molesto el castaño

-no señor pero…- intento continuar el soldado

- no puedo arriesgarme a una falla en el reconocimiento del terreno enemigo, si alla afuera algún maldito alemán se da cuenta de que son parte de los países aliados los mataran sin ninguna reserva, deben actuar perfectamente el papel… y esa es mi especialidad- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-pero y Albert- dijo otro soldado

-conosco a este hombre hace mucho… se de loq eu es capaz y créanme es mejor actor de lo que pueden esperar, a mi me engaño por mucho tiempo- dijo el castaño mirando a su "amigo" con frialdad, ahora quiero que se queden aquí hasta que nosotros volvamos, primero tenemos que tener la hubicacion exacta de la brigada de salud… después vendremos por ustedes para preparar una estrategia de ataque

-muy bien señor- dijo el soldado comprendiendo la táctica de su teniente

-stevenson, si por alguna razón algo saliera mal mientras estamos alla, estaras a cargo… toma en consideración que lo mejor seria retirarse… si en una semana no estams de regreso, tomen retirada por orden- declaro el castaño con seriedad

-pero señor- dijo el soldado

-no hay pero que valga Stevenson… buena suerte soldados- sin mas ambos caballeros salen de aquel lugar en busca de información que les haga llegar a Candy

22 de septiembre de 1915

-aun me parece increíble todo lo que me has contado Candy- dijo un soldado de cabellera castaña y ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas

-pues a mi me parece mas increíble tenerte aquí a mi lado, jamás crei que siguieras con vida,

-lo se … me he salvado varias veces por un pelo de rana calva- dijo stear con un largo suspiro

-Stear, tienes que cuidarte… mucho, tienes una poderosa razón para volver a america con bien- dijo la pecosa buscando la forma de decirle que era padre de un pequeño

-¿Cuál?, ¿la familia?, el apellido Andrew?... no candy, es mejor que piensen que estoy muerto… al menos asi puedo ser de utilidad,si ellos me creen muerto no soy nadie para devolverles la angustia de saberme arriesgando la vida en esta guerra maldita

-pero que estupidez, sabes como sufrió Archie y la Tia abuela?, sabes como esta sufriendo Paty por tu ausencia?- pregunto la pecosa

-Patty, mi bella paty- dijo en un suspiro el csataño mientras se ponía de pie- lo siento candy, no puedo volver a america, un deber me llama aquí- decklaro el castaño

-pero que necio… Stear paty y tu tienen….- las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el gritos de pánico

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- pregunto stear preocupado

-Candy, alistear, corran, corran… nos han descubierto- dijo Flammy entrando al lugar- soldados alemanes nos han descubierto, debemos huir

-¿Qué?... pero como?- dijo la pecosa aun sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amiga

-no lo se, parece que uno de los estúpidos que salieron envio un agradecimiento a Edith por sus cuidados y los alemanes lo interceptaron… fue descubierta Candy, vamos intentemos salir – sin mas las dos enfermeras y el soldado intentaron salir del lugar- por aquí- dijo la pelinegra intentando salir por la puerta tracera

-¿A dónde vas traidora- al abrir una puerta un soldado alemán tomo a Flammy por los hombros

-sueltala maldito- dijo candy empujando al hombre sin éxito

-tu también estúpida- un golpe noqueo a la enfermera rubia, a lo que alister salió en su defensa

-infeliz- un golpe sertero hizo caer al soldado , pero unos segundos después diez soldados alemanes mas los estaban rodeando

-rindanse, o su muerte será peor- dijo uno de los soldados apresando a los tres jóvenes, las dos enfermeras y el soldado

-espero que los demás puedan huir- dijo candy con temor por sus amigos recuperándose del golpe recibido, sabia que lo que tanto temia al fin los había alcanzado, habían descubierto la conspiración que habían manten ido hasta ahora para ayudar a los aliados

-señor, hay un total de 8 doctores y 20 enfermeras trabajando, el resto son monjas- declaro uno de los soldados tras haber apresado a los rebeldes dejando con ello en evidencia que sus amigos también habían sido sorprendidos, muy probablemente no pasaran de esa noche

-bien… el jefe estará muy contento… no se preocupen, tendrán derecho a un juicio, aunque claro … solo es mera formalidad, están muertos- dijo aquel soldado con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-infelices- mascuyo alister mientras era esposado contra una pared

-señor…- dijo uno de los cabos al llegar hasta su superior- el general a dado ordenes de dejar intactos a los prisioneros… entre los traidores… se encuentra cavell

-¿Qué?... estúpida enfermera… de esta nadie la salva… llévatelos… ya veremos que va a hacer el general con ellos…

La vida de candy y sus amigos había dado un nuevo giro, ahora conocerían en carne propia los horrores de la guerra y las fatídicas consecuencias del nacionalismo…

-me siento sumamente inquieto- dijo un castaño de ojos color mar

-me siento como tu… lo que averiguamos no es nada alentador- dijo su compañero a lado

-crees que candy… este entre los rebeldes que fueron descubiertos

-rezo por que no….- dijo el rubio pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar de un teniente alemán

-tenemos que actuar… este o no candy entre ellos… debemos rescatarlos… o los mataran- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie- llego el momento de plantear la estrategia de ataque y rescatar a esa brigada

-vamos entonces donde los demás y pongámonos de acuerdo… tengo un mal presentimiento

-espero que tu sobrino este equivocado… en su ultimo telegrama decía que enfermeras estaban siendo de ayuda como espias… candy es tan cabezota que …

-esperemos que esta vez piense primero en ella que en los demás

-¿bromeas?... es candy por dios- suspiro el castaño- andando… tengo que dar ordenes de ataque…

-tenemos que planear todo con la cabeza fría- declaro LBERT MIRANDO A SU AMIGO

-creeme Albert…. Esta maldita guerra me a enseñado a pensar antes de actuar- declaro el castaño con una mirada felina- si esos alemanes… la tocan, juro que voy a acabar con cada uno de ellos…

-vamonos… el tiempo es oro-sin mas los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia donde sus hombres los esperaban para recibir ordenes…

Continuara….


End file.
